One Thing Leads to Another
by katergator
Summary: One thing leads to another when Starfire and Raven attend a lingerie party and Robin gets a surprise view of Starfire's new undergarment. StarxRob and RaexBB full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

One Thing Leads to Another

Full summary: One thing leads to another when Starfire and Raven attend a lingerie party and Robin gets a surprise view of Starfire's new undergarment. The pair have been dancing around a friendship that could mean more, and Starfire's misunderstanding of a joke might finally shove them in the right direction. Meanwhile, Raven does her best to deny having feelings for another certain teammate…

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It's just a fact that I'll have to deal with…

Author's notes: Story mainly centers around Starfire and Robin, and eventually focus will shift to Raven and Beast Boy. I can't promise timely updates unfortunately, but I will do my best. Characters have been aged to make certain themes more appropriate, and this story was written before the viewing of Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. Consider the events in the Titans movie to never have happened. Sorry about the continuity, but I don't want to change the whole story to make it fit. With that being said, on with the story.

* * *

"Raven!! Oh friend Raven!"

Raven sighed. She was just getting to the best part in her new book. She was reading peacefully on her half of the couch, after many years of practicing tuning out the three noisy boys on the other end of the couch, playing a videogame with each other.

"Raven!" Starfire called again, coming up behind her and dropping a rather decorated letter into her lap. Raven eyed it with eyebrow arched.

"What is that?" she asked, staring at the lacy pink envelope.

"Friend Bumblebee has invited us to a party!" Starfire said joyously. "The invitation has arrived in the mail today."

Raven set down her book, being careful not to lose her page and picked up the card. She opened it and read its contents. Then she jumped with a start.

"Wait a minute… this is a _lingerie_ party?!"

The three boys, who were previously ignorant of their fellow female teammates, paused their video game and glanced over at the two with interest.

"Yo, Bumblebee is having a lingerie party?" Cyborg smirked with approval.

"Do you even _wear_ lingerie, Raven?" Beast Boy grinned devilishly at her.

Raven's cheeks turned a bright red as she glared at the three boys. "None of your damn business, you pervert."

She stood up and pulled Starfire off to the side where they could talk privately.

Beast Boy scoffed. "Come on, let's play," he said, picking up his game controller.

"Hey, maybe Star'll pick you up somethin' nice," Cyborg murmured as he elbowed Robin slyly. Robin coughed.

"Starfire… what is this?" Raven hissed.

"Bumblebee has merely invited us to a gathering, where we can do the hanging out and the exchange and purchase of decorative undergarments. What is the problem?" she said cheerfully.

"I don't do 'decorative undergarments.' Functional is more my style," Raven said, crossing her arms.

"Then perhaps it is time for a fun change," Starfire said. "Are you sure you have no one in mind whom you would like to share your purchases with?" Starfire grinned at Raven.

"Ugh, no. I know who you're thinking of Star, and _no_," Raven said vehemently.

"Fine. But you are coming with, and that is the final."

Raven sighed.

"Have fun picking out panties, Raven!" Beast Boy called, laughing as the two girls made their way to the door, the day of the party having arrived. Raven blushed, but Beast Boy did not see it as her back was turned, and also a couch cushion was suddenly planted into his face by tendrils of magic.

"Um, have fun, Star," Robin said awkwardly, as he stood by her while she put on her coat and picked up her purse. He was blushing more than Raven, and somehow he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Good bye Robin! I will have a glorious time, I am sure." Starfire was her usual perky self, and the only one who seemingly was not fazed by the subject of said party. She had decided to wear civilian clothes, and had dressed in a pair of light blue jeans with a bright pink long sleeve shirt, with a plunging v-neck and purple beaded work around the collar. Cute black flats with small bows adorned her feet.

Raven put on her own coat and picked up her purse as well. She had also decided on normal clothes, wearing fitted dark jeans and a dark purple hoodie, and plain black flats.

"Do you know who else is going to be there?" she asked.

"Bumblebee told me on the phone that mostly we and some of her close friends shall be coming."

"Um… are Speedy and Aqualad going to be there…?" Raven asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Oooh… Aqualad…" Starfire said, getting a dreamy look in her eyes. She nudged Raven, who had to agree for a moment. The two girls giggled.

"Ahem," Robin coughed into his hand. "I'm still here, you know," he said, pointedly at Starfire.

"Oh, yes. I am sorry," she grinned at Raven covertly. She relished opportunities to make a certain someone jealous…

"We must be going now, or we will be late for refreshments," Starfire hurried, grabbing Raven's arm.  
Cyborg tossed Raven his keys.

"Take care of my baby, now. No dents."

"I promise," Raven nodded.

The two girls headed down to the garage and into Cyborg's T-Car.

Upon starting it, Fifty Cent began blaring from the speakers at high decimals, the bass booming loudly and making the girls' chest cavities rumble.

"Cyborg's choice of music is most deafening," Starfire said above the noise, covering her ears.

Raven figured out how to turn the volume down and the cd player off.

"Maybe the radio at a volume that doesn't wreck the eardrums would be better," Raven said mordantly.

The girls found a station that they both agreed upon and headed towards Steel City and Titans East Tower.

"Hi!!" Bumblebee greeted the two female Titans over a security screen as they arrived at the door. It opened before them and they entered the elevator.

Finally it brought them to the living quarters, and Bumblebee was on the other side of the elevator doors as they opened. Starfire hugged Bumblebee, being careful not to crush her, and then pulled Raven along as they entered the Titans East living room.

Several other girls were lounging on the couch and floor. Starfire and Raven did not recognize them. One woman was opening several different suitcases, and had clothes racks set up.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Starfire and Raven," Bumblebee introduced them. "Starfire, Raven, this is Stephanie, Jill, Tanya, Lila, and Amber."

"Hello!" Starfire said cheerily. Bumblebee's friends answered with a chorus of hellos.

"This is Bethany, our party planner."

"Hi," the woman said, looking up from her catalogs and boxes and waving.

"Food and punch is over there, and we're getting ready to start," Bumblebee informed them.

"Thank you most kindly for inviting us, friend Bumblebee," Starfire said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," Raven echoed, though not quite as enthusiastically. She had never been quite comfortable around a lot of girls, and while Starfire had indeed helped her to engage in more girly activities, like braiding hair (only once, and it was while she was consoling Starfire after Boy Blunder did something stupid again) and going to the mall, she still felt like she didn't completely fit in.

"Come on Raven," Starfire said, grabbing her arm and pulling her over to the food table. Raven suppressed a sigh and helped herself to crackers, cookies, and other food that was not left over refrigerated pizza or covered in fuzzy blue stuff. She poured herself a cup of punch and then sat with Starfire on the couch.

"Hello, ladies," Bethany said when everyone was settled. "I'm Bethany, and I will be showing you the selection that we carry, and giving everyone a copy of our catalogs. I have some examples to show here, which can be purchased if you desire, and all orders will be taken at the end of the demo."

The girls excitedly took a catalog and began perusing the pages.

"First off, it all depends on what styles you prefer, and what cut looks best on your body," Bethany began. She pointed to different styles hanging on the racks, and explained why each cut fit a different body type best. Raven listened, surprised that she wasn't bored. She glanced over at Starfire, who was eagerly eyeing up a bright pink ensemble with fluffy feather poof. '_Figures_,' Raven thought with a smirk. She herself fancied a black and red corset with matching lacy panties, but at the same time she reminded herself that lingerie wasn't her thing.

"Who would like to try some of these on?" Bethany said, after her speech was done.

Starfire jumped up and headed over to the pink lingerie.

"I am most interested in this," she said, feeling the satiny fabric. It was mostly a satin fabric bra, with feather poof lining the top curves, and see-through fabric in a princess cut, leaving her stomach exposed, and length to just above mid-thigh. More feather poof lined the hem of the transparent dress part, and a satin panty with pink bows was worn underneath.

"The bathroom's right around the corner, Star," Bumblebee directed her. Starfire eagerly rushed over. Some of the other girls selected items, and went to Bumblebee's room to change. Raven remained seated on the couch, nursing her punch.

"Hey," Bumblebee said, coming over with a bright red ensemble in hand. "You see anything you like?" she asked, in an attempt to include Raven.

"I'm not much of a lingerie person," Raven admitted. "This is more Starfire's thing. But I thank you for inviting me," she said, hoping not to sound rude.

"That black and red corset would look amazing on you," Bumblebee pointed.

Raven gave a small smile. "I noticed it."

"Go try it on," she urged.

"Maybe," Raven said non-committal.

After a moment, she asked, "So, how do you know all these girls?"

"You're lucky you have another girl that you live with. All I got is those block-heads for teammates. I met my friends through volleyball league. A girl's gotta socialize with her own kind once in awhile, ya dig it?" Bumblebee said, leaning back on the couch.

"I agree enough. Starfire's company is almost tolerable compared to those three knuckleheads sometimes. At least she doesn't think who can make the loudest bodily noise is the most fun game in the world," Raven said with a sardonic smile. "Boys can be so stupid… and speaking of them, where'd you send off Speedy, Aqualad, and those two little Spanish guys?"

A wicked grin crossed the girl's face. "I told them that if they didn't find something to do for the day, their own underwear would be on display for the party."

Raven let out a short laugh. "Didn't they know that no one would want to see that anyway?"

"Exactly," Bumblebee grinned again, nodding.

Their conversation was cut short as everyone looked up when Starfire emerged from the bathroom, eyes shining.

"Is my appearance pleasing?"

All the girls gasped and oohed, giggling.

Bumblebee grinned. "Hey Star, show that to Robin and I bet he'll date you in a heartbeat!" she laughed. The other girls giggled again.

Starfire looked interested, but confused at the same time. "You mean if I were to display myself wearing the lingerie to Robin, he will do the dating with me? Is this a traditional custom I am unaware of…?"

Bumblebee grinned mischievously. "Uh… yeah. But you have to show him, right like you are now."

Raven shook her head. Poor poor Robin… she was going to stay out of this one.

Starfire looked thoughtful. "May I inquire as to the price?" she asked Bethany. The reply was in her price range. "Then I will take it!"

Bumblebee winked at Raven.

"That was cruel," Raven said. "I'll call you and tell you how long it takes us to get him out of the coma."

Bumblebee laughed. Then she said, "Raven, I'm not letting you leave until you at least try on that corset."

"No no no…" Raven started, raising her hands.

"Hey Starfire, come here," Bumblebee called, "and bring that black corset!"

"I thought you were on my side," Raven hissed.

"Raven, you must model this for us!" Starfire said excitedly. "It is perfect for you!"

Both girls looked at her expectantly. Raven sighed. "Whatever. But I'm not coming out." She grabbed it and headed for the bathroom.

"Raven?"

"I'm not coming out!"

"But please, if you will just let me see…"

"No way."

"Just open the door a crack?"

There was silence. Starfire knocked again. "I promise I will not make a joke. I will not laugh."

Raven sighed. She opened the door a crack. Starfire gasped.

"Oh Raven! You look marvelous!"

She pulled her out the door. Raven cursed and tried to duck back into cover and the safety of the bathroom, but she was no match for Tamaranian strength.

Bumblebee and the other girls cheered.

"Sexy!" Bee called. Raven's cheeks burned bright red, and she covered her bare stomach with her hands.

"I have left over funds. I shall purchase it for you if you do not," Starfire said cheerily.

The empath girl slapped her forehead.

Starfire grinned slyly. "Perhaps you can do the dating too, if you model this for-"

"Don't even say it," Raven growled.

Soon the party was waning down, and the girls began to clean up and go home. Starfire and Raven were on their way out, Raven carrying one small bag, and Starfire's bigger bag nearly filled.

"Good bye, Bumblebee! I have had the most wondrous time!" Starfire said, hugging her.

Raven gave a small smile in thanks.

"Oh, Star, wait…"

Bumblebee picked up a bright red thong and tossed it to Starfire.

"Tell Cyborg I said hi." She winked.

On the way home, Raven wondered if she should tell Starfire the truth, that wearing lingerie for Robin did not guarantee a date with him. At the same time, she found a sort of sadistic humor in thinking how the boy wonder would react to Starfire's appearance. It would be damn funny, she had to admit. Tell her, or don't tell her? At the same time, she also didn't want to see Starfire get hurt. Raven was well aware of the depths of Starfire's feelings for their leader, and if he were to refuse her…

She sighed and decided to let things be. Robin obviously had some sort of bond with Starfire. Maybe he wouldn't make a big deal over it. Then again, Raven had to admit later, she should have seen it coming.


	2. Chapter 2

When the girls arrived home, the boys had finished their videogames. Beast Boy was on the couch, reading a new edition of his favorite comic series. Cyborg was raiding the fridge, looking for something that wasn't covered in mold, and Robin had his headphones on, listening to music over an mp3 player and sifting through paperwork. He looked up with a bright grin when Starfire walked through the door. He took off his headphones and got up.

"Hey girls," Cyborg greeted, not looking up from the fridge. "How was it?"

"It was most enjoyable," Starfire said, lugging her bag in. "We met new girls, and found many designs that were appealing."

Beast Boy looked up and noticed Raven had a small bag. "Oooooh, what'dya get Rae?!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Raven sniffed and didn't answer, hurrying to her room to shove the bag deep inside her closet, where several other items that Starfire had forced her to purchase were hidden.

Robin looked at Starfire's bag with slight curiosity, and slight embarrassment. Starfire hid it from him.

"Not yet!" she said.

Robin's eyes got wide. "Yet?" he gulped. "I uh… think I've got some more paperwork to do… darn those criminals…" he hurried away.

Starfire giggled. Then she brightened. "Oh! Cyborg," she called.

"Yeah?" the boy in question looked up from the fridge.

"Here," Starfire said, tossing him Bumblebee's gift.

"Bumblebee says hello," she grinned. Then she left to go put her purchases away.

Cyborg stared at the red thong with an odd smile on his face.

Beast Boy laughed uproariously. "Dude! Bumblebee gave you a _thong_!"

"Right… I'll see ya later, grass stain," Cyborg said, hurrying to his own room.

Several days passed, and in the afternoon, one certain alien girl was preparing herself, sitting at her vanity table and gliding on shiny lipstick. She put on gold eye shadow, hoping to accent her bright green eyes, used a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, and a hint of rosy blush on her cheeks. Starfire puckered her lips and made a kiss at the mirror.

"Glorious," she smiled. "He will not be able to resist me!" she finished by combing her red locks until they were silky smooth and shiny.

She stood up and viewed the entire effect in the mirror.

"I look beautiful," she breathed. Usually the alien princess did not wear much makeup, and while her hair was normally brushed, this time she put extra care into it, and made sure that everything was perfect. Today, Robin was going to get the surprise of his life.

She put on a silky bathrobe to cover up her outfit, and tried to quell the nervous butterflies she felt.

"Oh, I feel as though I have a million tiny winged insects fluttering in my stomachs," she moaned. "I must be confident, composed," she said, closing her eyes. "Peace, love, tranquility…" She sighed once more and repeated her mantra.

"It is the now or never," she said, and with a toss of her hair she headed out of her room and toward Robin's.

Robin was relaxing in his own room, reading the Jump City Times and reclining on his bed, ankles crossed. He had just finished a mountain of back paperwork, and felt a little R and R was in order. He had flipped the page and was about to dive into a juicy article when there was a tentative knock at his door.

"Come in," he called, not bothering to look up from his reading.

Starfire entered, her nerves even worse now and her heart beating rapidly. Despite how she felt on the inside, she attempted to portray a sultry look.

"Hello, Robin," she said, her voice low and seductive.

Robin's eyebrows shot up at her tone, and he lowered the paper onto his lap to stare at Starfire.

"Star… what… are you wearing?" he said, confused at her unusual attire of a silky bathrobe and her made up face. Was she wearing high heels?

Starfire opened the bathrobe and dropped it to the floor.

"This," she said, smiling and batting her eyes.

Robin dropped his newspaper, which fluttered all over the floor, and sat frozen in shock, his eyes small circles on his face and his hair sticking straight up off his head. His hands were stuck in a sort of clawed position.

"Friend Bumblebee has told me that this lingerie means we can do the dating now, yes?" Starfire stood, modeling her pink satiny fluffy lingerie. She waited for him to respond. Robin sat there, not moving.

"Robin?" Starfire asked, stepping closer. "We must do the dating now please!" She poked his shoulder. He was stiff as a board. "Oooh," Starfire fretted. "I fear I must have done something wrong."

She quickly gathered up her robe and covered herself again. Then she collected Robin, who still did not move an inch from his shocked position, even when she picked him up, and hurried off to find the others.

"Man, Star, what did y'all do to him?!" Cyborg said, hand on his chin.

"I merely showed him my attire," she said, biting her index finger sheepishly. "I did not mean to make him immobile."

"Your attire?" Cyborg asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes," she said. "Do you wish for me to show you? You will not freeze like Robin, will you?" She reached for the edge of her robe.

"Don't show them, Starfire," Raven said firmly.

"What's she wearin'?" Beast Boy muttered to Cyborg.

The four Titans were gathered around Robin, who was seated on a bed in the medical bay. Robin had yet to come out of his shock. Cyborg had tried with all his strength to push Robin's hands down, but his attempts were in vain.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, it's got ole' Robbie here in a complete state of shock!" Cyborg laughed.

"How do we get him out of it?" Starfire asked, concerned. The four stood in silence for a moment with blank stares.

Beast Boy snapped his fingers. "I got it! You know how Raven always yells at me to go take a cold shower? Maybe it'll work with Robin!"

"That's the stupidest… idea… yet… but it just might work!" Cyborg said. He slapped Beast Boy a high five. Raven rolled her eyes.

Cyborg picked up Robin and they headed for the bathroom. He plopped Robin into the tub, clothes and all, and turned on the freezing cold water in the shower.

Starfire looked on hopefully, wringing her hands.

As the cold water hit him, Robin suddenly sprung to life, sputtering and grasping the edges of the tub.

"What… what the hell?!" he gasped.

"Robin! You are well!" Starfire said joyously.

Upon noticing Starfire, Robin's cheeks flamed red, and he avoided looking her in the eyes as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. All of you, out!" he barked. The three scurried out, but Starfire stayed, looking somewhat crestfallen.

"You too, I need to change," he said gruffly, still not able to look at her.

"But Robin…"

"Just let me get dried off, Star!"

She turned and hurried out with a slight whimper.

Robin sighed, exasperated, and turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and peeled off his now soaked uniform. After drying himself off, he realized he now had nothing to wear. Looking around somewhat frantically, he finally decided to securely tie the towel around his waist. Leaving his wet uniform on the towel rack, he quickly opened the door and bolted out, intending to get to his room as soon as possible. Instead, he collided with a waiting Starfire and nearly lost his towel. She fell to the ground with a thud, admired his rather toned chest for a second, and then blushed and covered her eyes as a flaming red Robin desperately tried to secure his towel again.

"Star… what… are you doing?!" he exclaimed, clutching his towel around his body.

"I… wanted to speak with you-"

"Can't you wait?!" he exploded.

Starfire, feeling even more hurt than before, got up with a sob and rushed to her bedroom. He heard her door slide shut with more force than usual.

Robin bitterly cursed.

"Nice," Raven commented dryly as she brushed past, nose in her latest book.

Robin's face couldn't get any redder, and he cursed again, heading for his room.

"I should've known this would happen," Raven sighed, knocking on Starfire's door. "I might as well accept the fact that I have to play love therapist," she muttered. Besides, she felt slightly guilty that she didn't inform Starfire of Bumblebee's joke. Her conscious told her she should fess up.

"Oh… please go away. I do not wish for company now," Starfire moaned from within.

"Starfire? It's me, Raven. I need to talk to you."

She heard sniffles and Star unlocking the door. It slid open to reveal Starfire looking rueful, with mascara trails dribbling down her cheeks.

"Oh Raven," she said, hugging her tightly, "It seems I have misunderstood the tradition of presenting lingerie… Robin is angry with me, and I fear I have ruined everything!"

"There's no tradition of 'presenting lingerie' and definitely securing a date with someone, Starfire," Raven said, holding the distraught girl in front of her.

"But, Bumblebee said-"

"Bumblebee was teasing you," Raven sighed.

"But… but how cruel! I have now embarrassed myself… what must Robin think of me?" Starfire moaned.

Raven snorted. "Judging by his reaction, he liked it more than you know. It's just that Robin's… probably a sheltered guy. He doesn't know how to handle relationships or girls very well."

"Then, he does not hate me?" Starfire said meekly.

"No, he doesn't hate you," Raven reassured. "Don't worry about him. He'll get over it."

"Should I attempt to speak with him?"

"I'd wait until he comes to you with an apology. He was the ass, in this situation."

"I agree. He was quite 'the ass,' as you say. He raised his voice at me for no reason!"

"Well, you did almost see him naked," Raven pointed out.

Starfire was silent for a moment, and then she started to giggle. The she began laughing.

"The look upon his face was quite humorous," she admitted.

Raven couldn't help but laugh with her. "I know," she giggled.

Starfire and Raven sobered after a moment, and then Starfire asked, "Raven, how long will I have to wait until he comes to apologize?"

Raven sniffed. "You know him. Once he gets over his pride, he'll come crawling back. That's if, he can look you in the eyes without blushing. I have a feeling he's going to be seeing that lingerie in his mind for quite awhile."

"I think then, that like you I will be shoving this into the back of my closet," Starfire said sadly. "It has caused so much trouble."

"I have a feeling you'll be digging it back out again," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, friend Raven. I will clean up my face now, and wait for Robin to come apologize."

"Glad to help," Raven said dryly, leaving with her book and resuming her reading.

Starfire changed back into her normal uniform and lounged on her bed, hoping a knock would come. After an hour and a half, she sighed, figuring Robin was avoiding her. She walked out of her room and for the second time that day collided with a certain Boy Wonder, who this time was fully dressed.

"Robin!" Starfire gasped.

"Um… hey, Star…" Robin said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the floor, willing the blush not to spread across his cheeks.

Starfire looked at him expectantly.

"You… wanted to talk to me?" he asked, after she did not speak.

"I thought… you might have something to say to me," she said.

"Uh…" Robin stared at her blankly.

"Like, the offering of an apology?" she prompted.

"For what?" he said, confused.

Starfire furrowed her brows, slightly miffed. "For raising your voice at me, and for the snapping of your words!"

"Oh, yeah… sorry about that. I got a little intense there," he said.

"That is it? Is that all you have to say?" she said, incredulous.

"Look, Star, I came here because I thought _you_ had something you wanted to say to _me_," Robin insisted.

"I did have something to say, but I am not sure you want to hear it!" she fumed, turning to go back into her bedroom.

Robin grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "Look, I'm sorry, all right? Please don't get angry. This afternoon has been awkward enough. I want to know what you were… doing, coming into my room… like that." The redness began to creep back into his cheeks.

At this Starfire looked sheepish. "I thought I was performing a traditional earthen custom of presenting lingerie to secure a date, but I was misinformed. Someone played a rather cruel joke upon me."

"Who?" Robin said severely. "Really, Star, I'll make sure this person pays-"

"Do not get so upset, Robin. It was merely Bumblebee, teasing me."

"Oh," he said, calming down.

They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, each not knowing what to say.

Starfire sighed. "I have been here for several years now, and I still do not understand all earthen customs," she moaned sadly.

"Aw, Star don't feel upset," Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder and leading her into her room to sit on her bed, where they could talk more privately than in the hallway. "It takes a long time to completely learn a whole culture. You shouldn't feel bad, and it was mean of Bumblebee to take advantage of you like that."

Starfire still didn't look convinced.

"Oh, I will never learn everything, and I may never do the dating, either." She cast her eyes sideways to look at Robin, trying to hide the sneaky smile on her lips.

Robin suddenly became rather nervous.

"Well… um… I can always help you learn stuff, you know that Star…"

"And the dating…?"

"Date…?" he gulped.

"I have never done the dating before, and it seems that it is a very prominent occurrence on your planet. It looks to be most enjoyable."

"Enjoyable, sure," Robin said, with an apprehensive frown.

"Have you not done the dating before?" Starfire enquired.

"Uh… no…" Robin said, his nervousness clearly indicating his previous non-experience.

"Do you ever wish to do the dating?" Starfire was starting to get frustrated at his obvious reluctance.

"Um… eventually…"

"Eventually?" Starfire said, disappointed. She was hoping he would take the bait, but Robin just wasn't biting.

"Why not now?"

"I… because… I…"

"Do you not like me, Robin? Because if you do not, please tell me. Then I will leave you alone, as you wish," Starfire finally burst out, tired of trying to coax him.

Robin was silent for a moment, staring at the ground and thinking. Starfire's intense green eyes were locked on him, waiting for his answer.

"Star… of course I like you…"

"You do?" she prompted again, and then added, "more than a friend?"

Robin tugged at his collar. "More than a friend. Seriously."

"Then what is the problem with doing the dating with me?" Starfire asked.

Robin exhaled deeply. "Because it's different then, you know? We're best friends, but when you take it to that next level, things are different. I have to actually impress you, or I could… lose you."

Starfire began to giggle. Robin looked slightly indignant that she would be laughing at his fears of dating.

"You do not have to impress me, Robin. I am already impressed. What is the difference between best friends, and best friends who are lovers? I can only think of one thing that changes," she said, grinning. "And it includes the wearing of lingerie."

Robin made a slight eep noise, and felt himself beginning to perspire even more.

"I am just not good at this dating and feelings stuff," he murmured, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Maybe, I could change your mind?" Starfire asked, her voice low and seductive. "Why are you afraid of me?" she leaned into him a little more.

Suddenly the room felt rather hot.

"I'm not afraid," Robin insisted.

"Then prove your courage to me. Take me out on the date," Starfire said, finally pinning him down.

Robin was not to go down easily.

"But… but…." He stared into her eyes and jumped when she lightly placed her hand over his.

"Is friend Robin not the most courageous boy I know? He can fight villains and monsters, but shies away from a mere girl." The sneaky look crossed Starfire's features again. "If you are not afraid, then you will do the date with me."

Starfire's goading finally had the effect she was looking for.

"Fine," he scowled, crossing his arms. His pride was slightly ruffled. He never backed down from a challenge. "Tomorrow night, at seven."

"And where shall we go for our date?" Starfire asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Um… I don't know. I've never done this before, remember?" he said.

"I believe it is customary to dine at a restaurant, and then watch a late viewing of a movie?" Starfire offered.

"Sounds good," Robin agreed, suddenly wanting to leave to sort out his thoughts. He jumped up from the bed and moved to her door. Starfire followed him.

"Robin, wait," she said, sounding concerned now. She held his arm and searched his face imploringly. She was not done drawing out his feelings for her just yet.

"Do you… do you find me attractive?"

Robin gave a breathy laugh. He could hear the uncertainty in her voice, and for the first time in this conversation she was actually opening herself up and being vulnerable to his response. He couldn't avoid her now.

"Of course, Star," he said softly, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Then he turned and waited for the motion sensor to open the door. He gave Starfire one more smile before heading to his room, where he spent the rest of the night in a storm of thoughts and emotions.

Starfire on the other hand was in gleeful bliss. After he left, she did several loops in the air with an excited squeal and rushed out of her bedroom to find Raven.

* * *

I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate your comments, all of you! I always like to know what you thought about a chapter. I will hopefully get the next one out soon... 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay, next chapter! I have about two more written, and after that posting might get a little more sporadic. I really do apologize about that, but it gets hard to write when college is breathing down your neck. I do have a plan as to where I want this story to go, however.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one.

* * *

The next morning, Starfire was up early, taking a shower, and attempting to choose what to wear on her date.

"Oh, this is going to be the longest wait ever until this evening," she sighed, trying to pick between two dresses. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and she wore her pink bathrobe with matching fluffy slippers. Finally she decided to ask Raven for help.

But before leaving she noticed that it was only eight in the morning. Raven generally did not get up until nine or nine thirty. Starfire herself usually liked to sleep a little later as well, but she had been way too excited.

She decided then that she was hungry and headed to the kitchen. Excited butterflies fluttered in her stomach at the thought of a certain other Titan who could be in the kitchen as well, but when she got there Cyborg was its only occupant.

"Greetings, friend Cyborg!"

"Well, you're certainly cheerful this morning, little lady," he said, flipping the pancakes in his skillet.

"Yes, I am in the most joyous of spirits this morning," she beamed.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked.

"Robin and I are doing the dating tonight!" she squealed.

"Really?" Cyborg said, eyebrow quirked as he turned around. "Rob finally came around, huh?"

"Actually, I more persuaded him," Starfire said, her thousand watt smile dimming somewhat. "Do you think he really did not wish to? He was somewhat reluctant…" She was worried now.

Cyborg smirked. "Girl, that boy's been crazy about you since he met you. You got nothin' to worry about."

"Really?" Starfire said hopefully.

"Really," Cyborg answered.

"Thank you, Cyborg," Starfire said. She hugged him around the neck, and then opened the fridge to get out some eggs to help.

Later, Raven came to the breakfast table and helped herself to some eggs and started her herbal tea. A sleepy Beast boy walked through the doors in his Scooby Doo boxers, rubbing his eyes. He seemed to notice after the three began laughing, and quickly scooted back to his room to pull on sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Soon breakfast time was over and to Starfire's disappointment, Robin did not appear. Cyborg saw her face, and offered to go talk to him, wherever he was. Starfire nodded, and went back to her room to continue deciding her clothes and accessories for the evening. Cyborg managed to persuade a reluctant Raven to go help her, to keep her spirits up. Raven insisted she wasn't good with all that "girly" stuff, but went anyway.

A bored but slightly curious Beast Boy followed Cyborg down the hall.

"Hey Cy, what'cha doing?"  
"Going to talk to Rob."

"How come?"

"Cause he didn't come to breakfast."

"So? You know him, sometimes he trains all morning."

"Yeah, but on the morning he has a date with Star?"

Beast Boy stopped trotting to keep up with Cyborg's long strides in amazement.

"Whoa, hold up a minute! You mean Robin's going on a date with Starfire?!"

"Yep."

Beast Boy ran down the hallway to catch up again.

"But then why wouldn't he come to breakfast this morning?"

"That's what I'm going to find out."  
After a quick check of the training rooms, they stopped at Robin's door.

Cyborg knocked. There was a pause, then he said, "Rob? It's me."

He heard a muted shuffling noise, and then steps and code punched into the pad. Robin's door slid open.

His room was dark, as all the curtains were drawn, and Robin had still been sleeping. Robin shielded his eyes from the hall light and stumbled back to his bed. He still had on his green plaid pajama pants and a blue long sleeved shirt. He flopped onto his stomach on the top of his comforter, burying his head into his pillows.

"What'dyou guys want?" he asked in a muffled sleepy voice.

"Just wondering why you didn't show up to breakfast," Cyborg said, concerned. It was extremely unusual for him to still be asleep past eleven. Even Beast Boy had woken up earlier than him, which never happens.

"Stayed up late. I'm tired," he said shortly.

"Uh, Robin? I know it's not my business and all, but dude! Did you totally hook up with Star?!" Beast Boy asked.

Robin took a moment before he responded. "Yeah," he said.

"Don't sound so excited," Cyborg said sarcastically.

Robin lifted his head to glare at Cyborg before flopping his head back down.

The two boys entered his room and turned on his desk lamp as the door slid shut.

Robin moaned, tossing the pillow over his head.

"Uh… like I said, it isn't my business, but _dude_!"

"I know, I know," Robin said, sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Hey man, you wanna tell me what's going on? I'm not letting you disappoint that girl," Cyborg said severely, his big brother mode kicking in.

"Back off, okay? I'm just… nervous. I couldn't sleep," Robin complained.

"Don't get so touchy, I'm here on Star's behalf. She was worried about you."

"She doesn't need to worry," Robin said obstinately.

"Look man, why you acting like this? I know for a fact that you've wanted this for a long time, and now when you finally land a date with her, you're acting like an ass. What's your deal?" Cyborg said, pointing an accusing finger and coming up to the edge of Robin's bed.

"Back off. I told you, you've got nothing to worry about."

"I agree with Cy. You're acting totally weird, dude," Beast Boy said, crossing his arms.

Robin heaved a huge sigh and got up, rubbing his hand through his messy bed-head hair.

"I just… was up late thinking about our friendship and what it could mean for the team if we were to do this-"

"Dude, the team is fine with it. We've all been wondering when the hell you two would wake up and see the light," Cyborg said, exasperated. "We've been expecting this for years!" He waved his arms up and down for affect.

"I mean yeah, it was totally obvious you two were diggin' each other," Beast Boy jumped in.

"We were that obvious?" Robin said plaintively.

"Uh, _yeah_," Beast Boy said.

"So, you guys don't have a problem with this?"

"As long as you two at least get yourselves a room and don't suck face in public areas, y'all will be fine," Cyborg said, grinning.

Robin blushed.

"And dude, seriously. It was lingerie. I know Starfire's hot, but it took a cold shower to get you back?!" Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy joined in.

"Shut up," Robin said, indignant, his face now bright red.

"Anyway, have fun on your date tonight. And don't be an idiot. Be nice to Star, and be yourself," Cyborg said, winking.

"Totally, what he said. See you later _Romeo_," Beast Boy said on his way out. He stopped in the doorway and wrapped his arms around his back, to make it look like he was kissing someone. He added smacking noises and moans for effect.

"Ooooh, Robin, hee hee! Starfire, I loooooove you-- Waaah!"

He was hit in the back with a very forcefully thrown pillow.

Robin nervously waited in the living room, tugging at the collar of his green button up shirt. He tried to loosen his dark green tie but Cyborg slapped his hand.

"You're gonna mess it up."

"Seriously, I look like a dork."

"No you don't, you look…" Cyborg searched for the right word. "Distinguished."

Robin had combed his normally spiky hairdo down, and wore a green shirt with forest green tie, khaki dress pants, and shiny black dress shoes. Mask stayed put, of course.

"I am not going out with my hair like this," he said testily. He reached to mess it up, but Cyborg slapped his hand again.

"Man, don't you touch it."

Robin gave a short growl.

It was five minutes to seven o' clock, and Starfire had yet to appear. Robin was getting impatient, as their dinner reservations were for seven fifteen.

He was trying to adjust his tie again when the door finally slid open, and he stopped fiddling. In fact, he stopped breathing. His mouth hung slightly open, and the only other time he could remember feeling remotely like this was the moment when Starfire had shown up at the prom to monitor his forced date with Kitten. But, this time, she was even more of a vision.

Starfire stood in the doorway shyly as she gazed at a stunned Robin. She had curled her hair, and half was put up into a curly bun while the rest cascaded down her back. Her bangs had been straightened, and pulled over to one side, just barely hiding one eye. The two locks of hair were curled into tendrils that brushed by her face. She had tastefully done her makeup, so that she appeared to have very little on but still looked glamorous. She had chosen a halter dress, the front dipped into a low v with the fabric bunched on a ring that sat between her breasts, and the dress had several layers, the bottom coming to just above the knee, and the dress floated and swayed from her legs. It was pink, with a gradation that turned to dark purple towards the hem. The ties from her halter were in a bow, and the ends hung down her back. Around her shoulders she had a long purple wrap. On her feet were silver strappy dress shoes. Her toes were painted a light purple, to match her fingernails.

At this moment in time, the term "best friend" was out the window. Robin would be perfectly fine with deleting it from his vocabulary altogether.

Cyborg clapped and Beast Boy whistled. Raven peeked out from behind Starfire.

"Wow, Raven, I didn't think you were gonna be able to make her presentable, but you did a good job! And you said you couldn't do 'girly'," Cyborg joked as Starfire came down to stand beside Robin, grinning modestly.

"I tried," Raven said, a small smile on her face. "Actually, Starfire did most of it. I stood around for moral support."

"Star… you…" Robin stuttered, not being able to speak.

"Do I look presentable?" Starfire asked him.

"You look _great_," Robin said emphatically.

"You look most handsome," Starfire smiled, fingering his silky tie.

"Thanks," Robin said with a shy grin.

"Okay you two lovebirds, why don't you go on and get out of here before they give your reservation away," Cyborg said, shooing them out the door. "And Robin, you better bring the T-Car back in one piece or I'll bust your spiky little head… and stay out of the back seat!"

At this both blushed as Robin promised to keep the car safe. Normally he would've taken his R-Cycle, but since they were dressed up they didn't want to deal with helmets and the wind.

Robin led Starfire down to the garage, and then opened the passenger side door for her, helping her into her seat. Then he went around and got behind the wheel. Starfire held her hands over her ears in anticipation before Robin started the car. When he turned the ignition, Twista began blaring from the speakers. Robin bounced his head to the beat for a moment, then turned it down and laughed at Starfire's expression.

"Not into rap, huh?"

Starfire wrinkled her nose. "It is too loud for my tastes."

Robin smirked, wondering how she could not like this kind of music when her home world's music was blaringly loud and tuneless. Recalling that little trip was always a sore subject with him, for obvious reasons.

"Why is it that you boys like listening to your music at such high volumes?" Starfire asked.

"It makes us feel cool," Robin said, grinning. He peeled out of the garage and engaged the T-car's aquatic function and jetted over the bay towards the city.

Once reaching the roads, Robin turned the music up a little more and cruised through the main drag. They had approximately ten minutes till the time of their reservation. Robin had placed a reservation at one of the most upscale restaurants in town. Cash had never been a problem for the Titans, seeing as both Robin and Cyborg received funding from sponsors: Robin from his former mentor, and Cyborg from Star Labs, where his father had been employed.

Starfire sat quietly in her seat, the excited feeling in her chest making it hard for her not to smile. Robin nodded his head in time to the beat of the music, driving with his right hand and resting his left out the window. Starfire kept glancing at him, unable to contain her smile and the glow on her face. Robin caught her eyes and gave her a grin. Starfire beamed back, and Robin put his left hand on the wheel and caught up Starfire's hand with his right.

Robin pulled up to the restaurant's awning, got out and went round to Starfire's door to open it for her. He helped her out, and tossed the keys to the valet.

"VIP parking, please," Robin requested, and gave the valet a healthy tip.

"You're… you're the…" the valet stuttered, awed at the two.

"The Titans, yep," Robin said, wrapping his arm around Starfire's waist to lead her into the Restaurant.

"And oh, don't worry about all the buttons and controls in there, all you need are drive and park," Robin called back. While Cyborg would definitely enjoy a manual shift more, he installed an automatic transmission for ease of driving while attempting to fight crime at the same time.

"Pleased to meet you," Starfire waved as they entered.

Robin gave his name to the maitre d', and then the two were seated and given menus.

Starfire glanced around with awe at the décor of the restaurant. The woodwork was a dark stain, the walls a muted cream color, with mirrors, paintings, silk screens, and tapestries. Beautiful crystal chandeliers hung and cast light about the rooms. A beautiful candlelit centerpiece on the table made Starfire's unusual green eyes glow.

Robin looked up and smiled at Starfire's amazement. The Titans had never actually gone to a fine restaurant since she had been on Earth, having mostly frequented the pizza place when they decided to go out to eat.

After the waiter took their orders, the two were left with their own company.

They both giggled nervously, not quite sure what to say.

"Are you having a good time?" Robin finally asked, breaking the silence with something.

"Oh yes," Starfire said.

Robin nodded. He looked around, wondering why things were suddenly so awkward. He and Star rarely had silent pauses like this, and could always find something to talk about. 'This is why I was unsure about dating,' Robin thought. 'It's different between us…'

"Robin? Are you okay?" Starfire asked. She read the expression on his face.

Robin sighed. "I want to say I'm sorry Star, for being so reluctant to ask you out like this."

"It is okay. We are here now," she said.

"Yeah, but I know I made you upset… and I know you've been waiting so long for me to take the initiative."

"True… ever since I met you, I have felt the feelings," she confessed.

"I did too, it's just I didn't want to admit it. I was stubborn. I convinced myself that I was a superhero, and superheroes didn't have time for girlfriends. I also was worried about our friendship, the team-"

"Robin," Starfire said with a laugh in her voice, "you always did overanalyze everything."

"Yeah, I guess," he said sheepishly, running his hand on the back of his neck.

"Have I succeeded in changing your mind?" Starfire asked.

Robin looked her in the eyes. "Of course… I guess it took your determination and a little lingerie to knock some sense into me."

Starfire laughed. "You were so shocked. Really, are you that inexperienced?" she asked slyly.

Robin's cheeks tinged again. "Hey now… come on. I really didn't have much time for girlfriends ever… and any girls I did know were more interested in my status and cash than me."

Starfire nodded.

"Well what about you?! What do you mean '_inexperienced_?' How much _experience_ have you had?" Robin exclaimed, anxious to shift the focus of attention away from his past.

Starfire's eyes widened. "I have not had much more experience than you," she admitted. "As a princess of Tamaran, after I was of age I had suitors that would come calling to court me, but I never accepted. Shortly after…" she stopped and lowered her eyes.

"Was it then that you were taken as a prisoner by the Gordanians?" Robin asked gently.

"Yes," she said shortly and sadly, not offering any more information. "But I am sincerely glad that I was allowed to remain here. My life is much better here than it ever would have been in the Citadel, or even on Tamaran."

"Really?" Robin asked, surprised. "I would have thought that you would miss your home world a lot… and sometimes would want to go back there and stay there. I mean, you could've been grand ruler."

"You do not understand the politics of my home world, and nor would I expect you to. Being grand ruler has many pressures and responsibilities. The status of grand ruler or princess does not necessarily mean I am… safe."

Robin considered this. He realized that Starfire rarely talked about her own personal life. She often happily talked about Tamaran's traditions and customs, and subjected everyone to her home cooking every once in awhile, but never talked about her family. If her family were all like Blackfire, her previous comment suddenly made a lot of sense. Robin recalled how aggravated and destructive Starfire had been when he first met her. She was like a completely different girl now…

He was brought out of his thoughts and back to the conversation after Starfire spoke again.

"Besides, the Titans, and you, are the best thing that could have happened to me," she said, giving him a genuine smile.

"Star," he said affectionately, reaching across the table to take her hands.

Their conversation was cut short as their food arrived. The waiter then set down and began to open a bottle of champagne.

"Um… I should be truthful and tell you we're not quite of age yet," Robin said with a smile. "We still have a year."

"Compliments of the head chef," the waiter said. "Do not worry. We are honored to have you here. The Titans are always welcome in our house."  
"In that case, thank you," Robin said, accepting his glass.

Robin and Starfire finished their dinner, chatting and generally enjoying each other's company.

* * *

It's not done yet! Tune in next time to see what the other three are up to...

And, just to promote myself shamelessly, I was all excited because I finally made a music video, on check this-- windows movie maker. Ha! I wish I had Adobe Premiere... So, it is most decidedly not the best music video ever. But I totally tried. Still getting used to editing processes. Also, I had a really limited clip range. But, it's not horrible. It's set to "Give a Little Bit" by the Goo Goo Dolls, and link to it can be found on my bio page. Curious? Yeah, I didn't think so... muow goes off in a corner shuffling feet sadly...


	4. Chapter 4

At Titans Tower, the showdown of all showdowns had begun. A stare down had commenced, and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Eyes were locked, fingers tight, and the spirit of competition was soaring.

"Come on, Raven. If it's gonna be a proper honor challenge, we need the chant."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease? Come on… I'll be quiet for an hour."

"I don't think that's even physically possible, much as I would thoroughly enjoy it."

"Just do it. Please? For me."

She sighed. "Chug… chug… chug."

"See? Was that so hard?"

"Yes Beast Boy, it was."

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat opposite each other across the kitchen counter. Both rested one hand on the counter, and the other gripped a two liter soda bottle tightly. Neither broke the stare, even while Beast Boy was pleading with Raven, and both waited for the referee's signal. Nobody could quite remember how this honor challenge had come about, but that didn't matter now. What did matter now was who won… at least to Beast Boy and Cyborg it did. Honestly Raven couldn't care less, and that was saying something.

The honor challenge couldn't proceed of course without a little good-natured ribbing.

"You goin' down, little grass stain."

"Oh yeah tin man? You're gonna be crying like a little school girl when I'm done with you," Beast Boy fired back.

"Like hell," he grinned.

"Are you two done now?" Raven asked.

"Say it," Beast Boy urged.

Raven sighed again. "Go," she said flatly.

Beast Boy and Cyborg whipped the bottles to their mouths and began chugging the soda as fast as possible. Raven watched skeptically, arms crossed. They were neck and neck… Cyborg ahead… then suddenly out of nowhere Beast Boy slurped down the rest of his soda and slammed the bottle onto the counter. Cyborg had one swallow left in his, and he looked at Beast Boy with utter astonishment.

"WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Go Beast Boy, it's your birthday, you're number one, Cyborg's a loser, get fun-kay!"

Beast Boy sang and danced around, shaking his butt at Cyborg and waving his arms.

"Hey, hey Cyborg… what's that uh, left in your bottle there? It's your _dignity_ my friend!" Beast Boy laughed and pointed.

"How could he beat me?" Cyborg moaned pitifully, his arms hanging by his sides and still completely in shock as he watched Beast Boy's victory dance.

"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh uh huh uh hu-"

"Beast Boy, shut up," Raven cut him off, just as the alarms started ringing throughout the tower. Raven rushed over to the online map of the city and pinpointed the location of the disturbance.

"Second Street. Head out. Looks like we're going at this two Titans down."

The three rushed down to the garage only to remember that the T-Car was gone for the night.

"Aw hell," Cyborg commented. "Raven, how far can you teleport us?"

"Without using all my energy, I'd say to about 87th street. Beast Boy can fly from there and I can levitate you."

"Good. Let's go then."

When they arrived on scene, Beast Boy commented.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing Star and Rob aren't here. Bad memories, dude." He grinned.

"This should be a push over," Cyborg cracked his knuckles.

"Right. And let's do this fast cause I really gotta go to the little boy's room," Beast Boy said, squirming.

"I wouldn't be so sure about this being easy," an annoying high pitched voice sounded.

"Really Kitten? Cause I'm pretty sure the last time we fought you, we kicked all y'alls butts," Cyborg crossed his arms confidently.

On three gigantic moths, Kitten, her father Killer Moth, and Kitten's boyfriend Fang sat. Kitten was sporting a new bright pink metallic armor-like suit of some sort, and toting a rather large gun-like weapon. Fang had a new black uniform, and Killer Moth sat on his moth looking rather bored.

"You fought Daddy alone and Robin… wait, where is Robbie-poo and Starfire?!" she screeched.

"Ow," Beast Boy moaned, covering his sensitive ears.

"They ain't here tonight, it's just you and us," Cyborg responded.

"This won't do! You get Robbie and that stupid little alien here now, or your precious city is going to be one gigantic snack!" Kitten snapped as she stood up in her anger. She held up a bright blue round remote with a red button in the center. "Get them here now, or I press this button and those nasty bugs won't settle down until I tell them to!"

The three Titans were more attentive now. If Kitten was going to call in Killer Moth's entire horde like he did last time…

"Three… two… one!!"

Kitten dramatically pressed the red button. For a moment nothing happened while Kitten stood with an evil smile on her face. Then a slight buzzing sound was heard, and as it got closer it was more distinguishable as the sound of hundreds of flapping wings. Soon over the tops of buildings masses of moths could be seen covering the sky.

"Oh shi-"

"Cyborg! Look out!" Raven quickly pushed him out of the way as Fang leaped like lightening off his moth and headed straight for the robotic boy. Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and swung his massive paws at Killer Moth, who had charged the changeling.

Fang switched his attacks toward Raven, who blocked his strikes with her magic.

Cyborg had become occupied with the clump of moths that had descended and began attacking him. He attempted to hit multiples with his sonic cannon, but it was not readily effective.

Raven blocked Fang with a shield and uprooted a street light to swing at him. Fang easily ducked the awkward weapon and shot a wad of gray web. Raven caught it in another shield and threw it away. That's when she found out that somehow Kitten's gun had the ability to shoot Fang's attacks as well; while she was occupied with the hybrid Kitten managed to coat her cloak with the sticky mess.

"Ugh," Raven said, delicately lifting a corner of the fabric. Taking advantage of the situation Fang kicked her in a vulnerable moment and she flew backwards onto the street. Upon trying to get back up, she realized her cloak was stuck to the pavement. She quickly undid the clasp and phased out of the way just as Fang was descending upon her.

Beast Boy was having a tough time fighting Killer Moth by himself, and he ended up using avoiding tactics more than offensive ones. It didn't help that tons of moths were also distracting him, enabling Killer Moth to get in a few good blows. Raven phased up next to Beast Boy to help him, seeing as how Fang had now engaged Cyborg in battle, who had attempted to go after Kitten.

Beast Boy, now feeling better at having back-up, was starting to attack more in the offensive. He changed into a bear and swung powerful paws at the villain while Raven hurled random loose objects from the street at him. Killer moth caught one of her projectiles, a mail box, and hurled it back at her. Raven was caught off guard and Beast Boy stepped in to save her, pushing her down just in time. He changed back to his human form and extended his hand to help her back up. But he shouldn't have turned his back, because in a split second, before Raven had time to warn him, Killer Moth descended on him and swung a nasty blow to his back, sending him flying towards a brick wall. Beast Boy's head hit with a sickening crack and the boy crumpled, unconscious.

"_Beast Boy!_" Raven shouted, panicked. Angered, she turned towards Killer Moth and used her powers to uplift a huge chunk of street and fling it at him, pressing him across the street to the buildings on the other side where he fell in a heap of rocky debris.

She hurried over to Beast Boy's side and gently lifted his head. His forehead was bleeding, and she waved her hand over the abrasion to make the cut heal.

"Beast Boy," she called anxiously, hoping to get him conscious again. He was completely out.

Raven didn't have much time to think, because moths began scratching at her unprotected back and diving for Beast Boy, and Raven realized that she felt like she was naked without her cloak. She levitated the boy into her arms and carried him into the alley they were next to. She looked back and realized that Fang was on her heels; Cyborg challenging the hordes of moths again, blasting his cannon in all directions.

She quickly laid Beast Boy down, head in her lap and raised a shield over them both. Fang shot a few of his paralyzing rays at her shield, but both were protected. He gave up and went back to attack Cyborg. After realizing the arachnid hybrid was gone Raven let down the shield and picked Beast Boy up again, moving him to the very back of the alley. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and let his head rest on her shoulder. She rested once she got to the corner, and watched as Cyborg did his best to fight off moths and Fang.

"We need help," she croaked, but her communicator was attached to her cloak.

Instead she wondered what to do with Beast Boy. He was completely defenseless while unconscious, and she couldn't just leave him. An overwhelming sense of worry and needing to protect him came over her, and she hugged him tighter.

Despite the grave situation, she couldn't help but notice the feel of his body pressed to hers… and that they kind of fit together… nicely. Like it felt… okay… for him to be this close to her. She also thought that he would smell like… well like a smelly sweaty boy, but he actually smelled… nice. _'He must use cologne...' _she thought. _'Wait a minute, what am I thinking?! This is no time to be thinking about how nice Beast Boy smells, Raven! You need to get his communicator!'_

Well, now this was a delicate situation. Beast Boy's communicator was in his pocket. His pocket was rather close to… other things. Raven blushed, but she realized it had to be done. Supporting him with one arm, she reached down to his pocket and put her hand inside, searching for the little device.

"Rrr… Raven?" Beast Boy mumbled into her hair, and Raven shot her hand out of Beast Boy's pocket like it was on fire.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around him tightly again.

"I… I have a massive headache… and my stomach feels sick…"

"Oh no… you probably have a concussion, and a bad one at that."

"Raven… I-" but Beast Boy didn't get to finish. Raven grimaced as she let him go to lean over and get sick in the alley.

"That's not good. We need to get you back home." Raven rested a reassuring hand on his back as Beast Boy retched and watched while Cyborg fought a losing battle as the moths buzzed round and round.

Cyborg had had enough. He quickly whipped his arm up to his face and attempted to call Robin.

* * *

Okay, here it is, another chapter. Yay! And as you can see, the beginning to a little BBxRae action. Aren't you glad I'm uploading this instead of studying for the two huge tests I have next week on the same day? Of course you are. 


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, Robin escorted Starfire out and waited for the valet to get their car.

They drove to the movie theatre and parked, then walked hand in hand to the ticket booth. They gazed at movie posters, trying to decide what movie to watch. Robin would have generally preferred the new action film that just came out, but Starfire was eyeing up a new romantic comedy. He gave in, knowing that a romantic comedy was more a date movie anyway.

Robin bought a small popcorn, being full from dinner, and two small sodas. They walked arm in arm into the movie theatre to find seats.

As the movie got started, Robin was paying more attention to the girl on his right than the show. Starfire was happily munching on popcorn and watching the movie intently. Robin just couldn't take his eyes off her. She glanced at him for a second and gave him a radiant smile, which he returned. Suddenly he had an urge to put his arm around her shoulder, in some sort of an attempt to get closer to her. This was a new feeling to him. Robin was all about personal space, and he respected Starfire's space even though she often liked to invade his. He had always restrained himself from thinking about her like that, but now the situation was different. He wanted nothing more than to get closer…

He raised his arm to rest on the back of his own seat. After a few minutes, he "stretched" and rested his arm on the back of Starfire's seat, still not touching her. Starfire looked at him sideways and smiled. She reached back and took his hand and rested it on her shoulder. Robin looked at her with a shy sheepishness and was inwardly glad that he didn't have to be bold, and that he was welcome to touch her.

Starfire tried to keep the ecstatic grin off her face, and an excited tingle raced through her stomach as she felt the weight of his warm hand on her shoulder. They watched more of the movie, and Starfire moved her head over to snuggle against Robin's shoulder. Robin suddenly felt a new sensation, one that he had definitely always suppressed, but now he felt the need more than ever. He tried but fought a losing battle with this new urge, and now Starfire was looking over at him, smiling…

Her face was so close to his; he felt her breath brush his cheek…

This was it… he leaned forward, slowly closing the gap between them…

Starfire's eyes were now half closed, waiting for the rush of new contact…

He was almost there; their lips were almost touching…

when Robin felt a buzz in his pants.

Starfire's purse on her lap began to vibrate as well.

The two hung there, aching to finish what they had started, but it was no use. Robin pulled away and dug his communicator out of his pants pocket.

"What?!" he hissed as he flipped open the communicator. Starfire leaned over and peered into the tiny screen.

"Man, you gotta help us! There's too many! I- ahck!"

"Friend Cyborg, what is it?" Starfire whispered.

"He looks like he's being attacked by… moths…" Robin said slowly, waiting for the picture to stop flinging wildly about as Cyborg fought. In a second he looked back into his communicator on his arm.

"It's Killer Moth and Kitten… they've been released. They won't call off the moths unless Star-"

The screen went blank.

Robin stood up and pulled Starfire up with him.

"Come on, we've got to go help them," Robin whispered as he walked down the row of seats to the isle. He looked back at Starfire, and then cringed.

Starfire's eyes were glowing a bright green, and she seemed to be having trouble controlling the glow of her hands as well. Several other movie viewers were glancing over at them in annoyance.

"Let's go Star…" Robin said, leading her out the door by her shoulders. "They're not far away; the communicator located them on 2nd street."

As soon as they exited the theatre Starfire picked up Robin and zipped the two streets over where the battle was taking place.

Hundreds of moths were circling around Cyborg as he was blasting his sonic cannon all over the place, but having little success.

Starfire and Robin landed in the middle of the street.

"Cyborg! Where's Beast Boy and Raven?!" Robin shouted over the deafening noise.

"Over there! Beast Boy's hurt!" Cyborg pointed. Robin punched his fist and turned to glare at the three villains, Fang and Killer Moth having returned to their posts beside Kitten.

Kitten noticed them and pressed the button on her remote.

The moths immediately quieted down and flew in a mass behind the three.

Raven hobbled out of the alley supporting Beast Boy under the arm. Beast Boy was an even more sickening shade of green and looked seriously ill.

"Friend Beast Boy! What has happened?!" Starfire cried, rushing over to the two. She cupped his face with concern and wiped at some of the blood still on his forehead.

"He's got a concussion, Starfire. Killer Moth hit him and he collided with the wall pretty hard."

Kitten watched the display between her rivals and finally decided to break in.

"Well well well," she sneered. "Look who decided to finally show her ugly face."

Starfire turned towards the girl with a menacing growl.

"Ugh," Kitten recoiled. "What Robbie-poo sees in you I'll never understand," she grinned. "But that's right… Daddy, Fangie and I are here for a little deserved revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Robin said.

"For ruining my Junior Prom!" she shrieked. "And that callous ugly little bimbo ruined my dress!" she pointed at Starfire.

Starfire charged up her hands, and grit her teeth.

"Star," Robin cautioned, holding a hand in front of her.

Starfire pushed it away.

"Leave them to me," she growled. "Hold this," she commanded Robin as she thrust her wrap and purse into his hands. She walked up closer to the three villains and pointed at Kitten.

"You are the most vial, spoiled, odious, detestable, revolting, and hideously repulsive _gremplork_ I have ever seen!"

Kitten's sneer melted off her face. Though she may not have known what a "gremplork" was, the other words got through to her.

"You have injured my friends, attacked our city," Starfire said in a low and menacing voice as she slowly began rising into the air, starbolts fully charged, "… and you are ruining my _date._"

What happened next went down in Teen Titan history.

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and concussed Beast Boy watched on in amazement as Starfire gracefully dodged both Fang's sticky projectiles and Kitten's. Starfire immediately hurled a stinging starbolt at Fang's eyes, and the hybrid went down squealing in pain. Next she aimed for Killer Moth, and fought a hand to hand combat, kicking him first in the stomach, winding him, then punching him in the face with all her Tamaranian strength.

"_That_ is for friend Beast Boy!!" she shouted. Kitten shot a blast of gray web at that moment, trying to hit Starfire, but the girl expertly flew out of the way and the mass hit Killer Moth square in the face as he fell off his flying beast.

Fang had recovered by this time, and Starfire turned back to deal with him. He speared and jabbed with his legs, but Starfire grabbed them all and put him in a hold, bending his legs painfully. Kitten tried again to fire at Star, but just as the bolt of paralyzing ray was about to hit her, she quickly shifted Fang in front of her as a shield. Fang was hit with the ray and was stunned. Starfire dropped him painfully on his face, where he stayed down.

Having neatly eliminated both of Kitten's comrades, Starfire turned to face the villainous teen.

Kitten by now was rather frightened, as both her father and her boyfriend were defeated and lying in a heap on the street. She had depended on them for protection, but now she was alone as one _enraged_ alien girl fixed her glowing green eyes on her.

Kitten fell backwards on her moth, dropping her gun and the remote to control the moths with a shake. Starfire shot a star bolt and destroyed the remote, causing the moths to mutate back to larva. Starfire then flew up right into Kitten's face and grabbed her by the collar.

"I have had enough of you," she said severely, and dropped her to the street. Kitten fell with a thud and a plaintive cry. Starfire picked up Kitten's gun and covered her adversary in sticky gray web. Kitten screamed in disgust, and struggled to free herself, but the more she tossed and turned, the more covered and stuck she became. Starfire smiled a rather creepy victory smile for her, and broke the gun in half with her hands just as the police cars and wagon came to take them away.

Starfire calmly landed and turned to walk back towards her teammates, who were all staring at her in shock.

"Starfire… how…?" Robin stuttered.

"Damn, girl…" Cyborg muttered.

"And in a dress and heels," Raven said dryly.

"Thank you, friends. I am most happy that we were victorious."

"You mean _you_ were victorious. We just sat around and watched!" Robin said. "_Do not_ mess with an angry Tamaranian girl!"

"Thanks for comin' and helpin' us all out," Cyborg said. "Kitten said she wouldn't restrain the moths until y'all showed up."

"Yeah, this is all good. But um… Beast Boy needs urgent medical attention, _now_," Raven spoke up.

"Right. We unfortunately have the T-Car. What's the best way to get him back home, Raven?" Robin asked.

"Obviously Beast Boy is in no condition to fly himself back home. I can probably get us back there in a couple of teleports."

"Good then. Check his vitals, make sure there's no severe brain damage or harmful effects, and message me his condition as soon as it's known, okay?" Robin said.

"Will do," Cyborg said, bodily picking up Beast Boy from Raven's arms. Raven didn't want to admit it, but for some reason… even if she was somewhat smaller than Beast Boy, she had wanted to be the one to carry him…

"Well, everything's under control now," Robin said.

"Take good care of Beast Boy," Starfire said gently, rubbing his head with concern.

Starfire flew Robin back to the movie theatre as Raven teleported herself, Beast Boy and Cyborg back to the tower.

"Oh," Starfire said sadly. "We missed the ending of the movie."

"That's all right, Star. We can rent it when it comes out on dvd," Robin said, putting his arm around her shoulder and leading her to the T-Car. He opened the door for her and went around to the driver's side.

"Well? What do you want to do now?" he asked, putting the key in the ignition, but not starting the car.

"Perhaps we could go… hmmm…" she said, not sure herself.

"Wanna take a walk in the park?" Robin asked. He wasn't quite ready to go home just yet, even if he was worried about Beast Boy. But he knew that Raven and Cyborg were the best around to deal with his medical emergency, and that Beast Boy was in good hands.

"That sounds wonderful," Starfire said, smiling.

Robin started the car and headed towards the park.

"How is he?" Raven asked, staring up at the massive computer screen with Cyborg. Beast Boy was lying peacefully on a bed in the medical bay, sleeping. Electrodes were hooked up to his head and chest, and Raven and Cyborg were monitoring him carefully.

"He's gonna be okay. Moderate concussion. He might not feel like himself for a couple of days, but he'll be fine long term. Brain waves are all normal, so there's no permanent damage."

Raven walked back to Beast Boy. She stared down at his peaceful sleeping face, and then realized they hadn't washed the blood from his head. She went to the sink and found a washcloth, wet it with lukewarm water and then gently wiped the dried blood away. Her healing power had stopped the bleeding, but there was still a nasty abrasion on his skin. She got some bandages and gauze and dressed his wound.

His skin felt cool. Raven got an extra blanket and covered him up, and then gently rubbed his cheek. Then she pulled her hand back and wondered why she had just made such a tender gesture towards _Beast Boy_…

'_Worry… worry and guilt, because he wouldn't have been hit if he hadn't saved me…_' she rationalized. That's why she was acting like that… right?

Cyborg came up and rested a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be all right. Let's let him rest for now."

Raven nodded, and sat by him for the rest of the evening. Little did she know that while she had written off her strange feelings for the moment, a new emotion had surfaced in Nevermore…

* * *

Yay! New chapter. And just to let everyone know, things are about to heat up... so if a little bit of graphic makin' out scenes aren't your thing... you have been warned. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

A fair word of warning: this is really where the T rating comes in, kids. The whole chapter is makin out, so if you don't like reading scenes of the intimate kind, I wouldn't read this one. By the way, this is the first scene I have ever written (and posted at least) that involved more than a kiss and light feeling all up ons. So, if I'm not so good at being descriptive or am too descriptive, gimme a break!

* * *

"Your moon is very beautiful," Starfire commented, as the two slowly walked through the park's path, hand in hand.

"Uh, yeah, I guess it is," Robin said. "It's funny, 'cause I've… been outside a lot at night, but I never really stopped to notice it all that much."

"Please do not be offended, but Earthlings seem to be ignorant of a lot of beautiful things about their planet," Starfire said softly.

"None taken," Robin chuckled. "It's true. We seem to be impressed with technology more than nature these days."

The conversation dropped there for awhile, but the two were content just walking and enjoying the scenery. After a little while, Robin's communicator buzzed and he read Cyborg's message.

"Beast Boy is suffering from a moderate concussion. Vitals are okay, may take several days to feel better, but no permanent damage long term," he read out loud.

"Wonderful. Friend Beast Boy will be okay," Starfire smiled.

"Yeah. But he's not allowed to be in any more fights for a week until he's completely back to full health," Robin said, and he messaged Cyborg back.

"Cyborg agrees," Robin read, after a new message popped up.

They circled back to the car and decided that it was time to go home.

Robin drove a little slower on purpose, wishing that somehow the night could go for a little longer. He held Starfire's hand, and tried to restrain his anxiousness. They had been so close in the movie theatre… and then they missed their chance. Timing just hadn't been right for the rest of the night, with the fight and the worry over a hurt team member, and now Robin more than ever wanted to get that timing back.

Finally they reached the tower and Robin parked the T-Car in the garage. He helped Starfire out of her seat and both walked up to the medical bay to check in on Beast Boy. Raven was sitting by his bedside, reading her book.

"How's he doing?" Robin asked.

"He hasn't woken up since we got him here. But I'm keeping an eye on him. He's fine right now."

"Oh Beast Boy," Starfire said sadly and took his hand in hers, rubbing it softly.

"He'll be okay, Starfire," Raven reassured her.

"Yes, I understand. I just do not like it when any of us must spend the night in here," she worried.

"I'll be watching over him," Raven said with a small smile.

"Alert us if anything happens," Robin said, leading Starfire out the door.

The two were quiet as Robin walked her to her bedroom door.

Starfire spoke once they reached it, and she leaned against the wall.

"I had a most wonderful time with you tonight," she said, smiling. "Excluding the fight and Beast Boy's condition, of course."

"Of course. I had a wonderful time with you too, Star," Robin said, grinning back shyly.

"So you do not mind doing the dating?" Starfire asked.

"Not at all," he answered. "It's not as 'different' as I thought it was going to be."

"I am glad," she said.

There was a pause, as neither knew what else to say.

"Well… goodnight?" Starfire said.

"Listen, Star? It's not that late yet. Would you like to… come to my room and watch another movie with me?" Robin offered, being bolder than he had ever been before, and nervous that she would decline.

"I would love to," she accepted. "But, would you mind if I slipped into something more comfortable?"

A vision of the lingerie she had modeled for him before leapt into his head, but he quickly dispelled it.

"That's fine. I'm gonna change too. I'll see you in a couple minutes, then?"

"Yes."

"Great. Just knock when you come."

Robin's heart was doing flip flops as he bounded off to his room.

Starfire went to her vanity table and quickly removed the bobbie pins from her hair, letting her tresses fall in a curly cascade. Then she grabbed a pair of short pink plaid sleeping shorts and a long sleeved pink shirt. She slipped on a pair of purple fuzzy slippers and hurried off to Robin's room.

Robin had just finished changing into his green plaid pajama pants and a long sleeved white shirt when he heard a knock at his door.

He went over and let Starfire in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hello," she answered.

They both blushed at each other, still getting used the idea that they were now allowed to be a couple.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Robin asked. He went over to his stack of dvds.

"Um… what movies do you have?" Starfire asked, following him.

"Uh… I don't know… you can pick something you'd like to watch," he offered.

Starfire looked through his collection, and smiled when she saw that most of them were "boy" movies. She finally decided on one that she wouldn't mind watching and handed it to him. Robin set up the movie and then joined her on his bed.

Starfire made the first move and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Robin put his arm around her, and they watched the beginning of the movie. Robin wondered how much of teenage culture and dating practices Starfire was aware of. She had been here for some time now, but he wasn't sure if she knew that movies were an excuse to make out. Saying you "watched a movie" was a really convenient way to skirt around the fact that one had actually been making out the entire time. Robin hadn't intended to get Starfire into his bedroom to do just that, but he certainly wouldn't object if it were to happen…

Which of course it did.

Starfire was not completely aware of what "watching a movie" meant, but she had an idea. She had tried to study some dating practices, after she became aware of her feelings for a certain boy wonder. She wanted to know what to do when the time came.

Starfire also knew that boys generally were the ones to make the first move. But Robin seemed to be nervous about the whole experience, and Starfire decided that she might have to take it into her own hands.

What Robin didn't know about Starfire was under that seemingly naïve and sweet exterior was a fiery tease. She started out by ever so lightly brushing her fingers against his side. Robin felt this with a tingle through his middle and held her a little tighter. Starfire grinned inside and began running her fingers along his hip. Robin began breathing a little harder. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and rubbed his thigh with her hand. She felt his body become tense.

Robin didn't know what to make of this… he had been planning on taking it slow, maybe shift his hand from her shoulder to her waist, pulling her closer, eventually leaning in for a kiss, but Starfire had gone straight for his thigh. He stole a glance down at her, and raised his eyebrows when he saw her seductive expression and the sly grin on her face.

Starfire used this opportunity to lean in closer to his face, and let him decide how to continue.

Robin's heart was in his throat, and suddenly that thick feeling in the air was back, and he was being drawn to her… After suppressing his hormones for so long, they now rushed in, flurried and uninhibited, turning Robin's world upside down. He felt dizzy and light-headed, and suddenly their lips were connected and he was running his hands through her hair…

Starfire rested her hand on his chest and clutched his shirt.

After they broke apart, both needing air, Robin shifted to lie down and pull Starfire underneath him. It felt so good, so right… And now that he'd started there was no way he could stop. He felt liberated, that he was free to be a normal boy and do normal activities that young men his age did. Forget being a superhero. Right now, he was allowed to let go.

Neither had ever really had a real, true kiss. Starfire had had lip contact with several persons, being that her culture could absorb languages in that manner. It was purely a utilitarian action, and neither passion nor meaning was ever injected. Those were not true kisses.

Robin had only been kissed by Starfire, and once again it was not a real kiss. Robin had been surprised and roughly handled. Starfire had tugged him to her lips, then pushed him down afterwards with a curt warning. Not exactly passionate.

After being on Earth for several years and learning what kisses meant to humans, Starfire had been dying to try it out, with Robin of course. But she had also learned that it's in bad taste to just walk up and kiss someone without their consent. She had to wait until the time was right…

And boy was it the right time now.

She lay underneath Robin's strong lean body, and he was lightly rubbing his nose against hers with a smile playing on his lips. He clasped his hand in hers and leaned back in for another taste.

The kiss was gentler this time, and after a few minutes Robin felt impatient, needing something more. He lightly probed his tongue against her lips, and suddenly he had access. Starfire parted her lips, and tentatively reached forward with her own tongue. Robin felt his excitement build, and they were content exploring each other for awhile.

Soon, Robin's hands began to wander, and he wanted to feel more than just Starfire's mouth. He began rubbing his hand across her stomach, massaging with his thumb and his fingers. Starfire responded by rubbing his arm and squeezing slightly, letting him know she liked the attention. He began to run his hand up higher, feeling her ribcage just below her breast. He felt Starfire's body react to his touch, and it made him feel empowered to know that he could cause such a reaction in her. He hesitated however, not wanting to push her or cross any barriers she had. He gently rubbed his finger over her shirt. Starfire inwardly smiled, knowing he was waiting for her consent. She gave his arm a small push, and Robin's hand smoothed over her breast.

Seeing as how Robin had never even kissed anyone, he also had most certainly not touched a girl in this manner either. While he may have tried to suppress any thoughts about Starfire and her body, as he respected her, he couldn't always block out the curiosity. Robin was still a guy after all, and it was kind of hard not to notice that Starfire had a fantastic pair. Thoughts especially seemed to bother him when he came into close proximity of that region on accident, like the one time in a battle Starfire had been tossed into him, and when they landed, Robin's face had been planted directly into Starfire's soft chest. He had flung himself up after realizing just where his face was, and finished off the fight with red cheeks. The rest of the day he spent in his room, trying to avoid Starfire and thoughts about her ample assets.

He now rested his fingers, suddenly not feeling quite as bold as before. This was new territory, and Robin always proceeded with caution in anything new, especially when it was previously forbidden.

Starfire felt like giggling, because she knew Robin was hesitating and unsure. Starfire was completely all right with pretty much anything right now. She trusted Robin with absolutely everything; her life, her heart, and her body. If she felt things were getting out of hand, she would stop him. But right now, he had a long way to go before that would happen. Starfire was equally as curious about how these new emotions and sensations felt, and she trusted no one else like she trusted Robin. Right now, all she wanted was for him to take it up a notch.

While still kissing him passionately, she gently rubbed her hand over his, hoping to communicate that it was okay to explore a little more. Robin got the message, and began massaging her, brushing his fingers over her exposed skin and the swell of her breast. He moved off her lips and began kissing her jaw line, under her neck and below her ear. Now down by her collar bone, still continuing with hot little pecks. Starfire ran her fingers through his jet black hair and enjoyed the feel of his lips on her bare skin.

Robin was feeling his courage coming back, and hormones began to really kick in and drive him onward.

He reached his hand down and underneath Star's shirt, and ran his hand across her stomach and up to her bra. Slipping his fingers underneath, he cupped her and squeezed gently. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before. She was soft, and melded and fit pleasantly in his hand. She was the perfect size, like she was made just for him. He brushed his thumb over her and listened to her sharp intake of breath. Obviously the most sensitive spot, he grinned as he recaptured her lips and ran his thumb around her a little more. This really seemed to excite her, and Robin was ready to take it further. Her shirt dipped in a low v, and he let himself break away from her mouth and kiss on downward again, trailing down her neck and collar bone, not stopping this time but even further. He pulled her shirt and bra back and let his mouth close over her soft peak, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. While his tongue ministered to one, his hand slipped its way up to her other breast, and Starfire leaned her head back, her mind feeling fuzzy and disconnected in a pleasure-filled fog.

"Ooooh," she let a small moan escape, and Robin responded with more enthusiasm. Starfire felt like she wouldn't mind if he did this forever. Robin also felt like he wouldn't mind if he were to do this forever too. In between the passion-filled haziness a thought of _"what have I been missing?!"_ crossed his mind. He had seriously taken way too long to get to this step. The only positive of this was that they were so _comfortable_ with each other. What they were doing… it felt so right and so good…

Robin finally tore himself away from Starfire and sat up, rubbing his mouth and grinning. Starfire looked pointedly towards his midsection and hid a smile with her hand.

Robin looked down. Yep, that would be why his pants were feeling too tight.

Starfire looked up at him and grinned mischievously. She touched the tip of the peak in his pants and then ran her fingers down towards his body. Robin let out a breath and let his head fall back. Now _that_ felt good.

"It is too hot in here, yes?" Starfire whispered, sitting up and looking him in the eyes as she pulled his shirt over his head. She tossed it to the floor, and then ran her hands over his toned chest, admiring the view close up.

Robin's eyes widened with a surprised grin. Then the grin changed into a smirk. He shook his finger at her and leaned forward.

"Nuh uh… if I have to be topless, so do you," he teased. He slid his hands under her shirt and carefully slipped it over her head. It joined his shirt on the floor.

"Matter of fact, these shorts have got to go too." He slid her shorts down her long legs and tossed them to the side. They landed on his desk lamp.

Robin stared. He couldn't help it.

Starfire sat back on the bed, purposely posing in a way to emphasize the ample curves of her body.

She was wearing a matching set, a demi cut dark purple and black lace bra that perked her up nicely, and matching lace panties in a string bikini cut, which Robin couldn't help but notice were slightly see-through.

He swallowed.

"That another little something you picked up from the party?"

"Yes. Do you like it?" Starfire smiled slyly.

"I… I…"

"I shall take that as a "yes." It pleases me that I have found something you like."

"I love it," Robin found the words.

"Please, do not just sit back and look. Come _touch_," she said seductively, reaching for his hand and pulling him in close.

"Gladly," Robin murmured, running a hand up Starfire's smooth thigh. She caught up his lips again, and they passionately began kissing as Robin fingered the edge of her panties. Starfire parted her legs slightly as Robin slid his hand in between. Starfire drew in a shaky breath as he rubbed outside the fabric, grinning against her lips. He could feel her getting wetter, the fabric becoming damp. Finally he slipped his fingers underneath and into her. Starfire clutched him, the sensation of his fingers inside her overwhelming. She leaned her head back with erratic breaths, Robin's movements sending tingles through her fingers and toes. He pecked against her neck, feeling like he couldn't take her skin in enough.

This was a very new sensation to both of them. Starfire felt like she was in ecstasy, Robin's fingers not experienced but exploring and learning at the same time. It felt so wonderful, the feeling of being connected to him magnifying every time he pressed against her soft flesh. She closed her eyes, just wanting to feel his every move, be stimulated by only his touch.

Robin was concentrating, hoping he was doing everything right, wasn't hurting her, and at the same time satisfying his curiosity. She felt wonderful to him; she was warm and wet and totally receptive. Females had always been a sort of mystery to him, especially _that_ area, and he and Bruce had always avoided discussion about anything related to it. Bruce was hardly the expert on women, and at least what he did know he wasn't intent on sharing and Robin wasn't about to initiate that conversation either.

After several minutes and curiosity satisfied Robin finally slipped his fingers out and grinned at her. Starfire was lying on her back, thoroughly winded. She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and smiled.

Robin lay back down next to her. Starfire rested for a moment, and then reached a hand over to Robin's protruding pants. Robin drew in a sharp breath when she wrapped her fingers around him, and began rubbing her thumb in a circle. She started out slowly, Robin moaning from each stoke she made. She pressed her fingertips along him, this seeming to please him the most, and steadily ran them along his length. She sat up next to him, in order to get a better angle. She kept the pace, marveling at how hard he had become, just because of her. From what she could feel, he seemed to have very similar qualities of Tamaranian male anatomy. Not that Starfire knew from personal experience what "things" looked like, but Tamaranians were educated about themselves just as humans were. She knew that she was similar to a human female. She wasn't quite sure about male humans, but had to admit she had spent a couple of times wondering about it… in particular Robin…

Who at the moment felt like he was in another world. Robin admitted that as a super hero he repressed certain parts of life that normal boys did not… specifically a sexual life. He liked to think he was above that and didn't need it, but right now his heart and body were completely chiding him for waiting this long. How could he not need this?! Here was a perfectly beautiful girl who wanted to touch him, and he had kept her away with his pride and stubbornness. Besides… this felt _damn_ good.

So good in fact that he knew he couldn't go on for much longer or things were going to get out of hand. This was the line, especially when it was their first night together ever. With a moan he stilled Starfire's hand and gave her a gentle smile. She looked down at his face.

"You are wishing to stop?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah… can't take it much more," he said, breathing heavily.

Starfire lay back down next to Robin, cuddling up to him. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and they rested together, the movie having long since ended. Both were now tired, and soon they were sound asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Told ya. By the way, I've been trying to post this damn chapter now for the past couple days but kept giving me an error message. It made me rather irate. But I'm glad it's better now, and the chapter has been posted! Next up: some BB/Rae action for all you shippers out there. 


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter, here we go! This one features a lot of Raven and Beast Boy. Also, I have decided to change the story's rating to M, because while there will be no actual sex scenes, there are certain things in here that would be more appropriate under an M rating. Just to let everyone know.

* * *

The next morning, Robin woke to the sun shining in his face. The first thing he noticed was that he felt _really_ good. Then he noticed something else. There was an extra weight and warmth in his bed, and soft bare skin touching his on his left. Suddenly the implications of this situation came to him and he jumped, shaking Starfire's shoulder to wake her from her slumber.

"Starfire! Wake up," he said urgently.

"Mmmhm?" she mumbled sleepily. "Is there something wrong? Are we under attack?" she asked.

"No," he said. "You… you spent the night in here," he said awkwardly.

"Is that wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Well… but… it…" Robin stumbled. "It… doesn't… look good. They'll think we… ya know… _did_ it."

"But we did not do it," Starfire said simply.

"I know, but they'll think we did."

"Then tell them we did not."

"It's not that simple, Star. They're going to tease us."

"Why should it be any of their business?"

"Because they're our friends, and they make it their business," Robin said, rubbing a hand through his hair. "The guys are never going to let this go…" he said worriedly. "They'll leave you alone 'cause you're the girl, but I'm never going to hear the end of it…" he sighed.

"Perhaps they will not notice?"

"No, they'll notice all right."

"Cyborg and Beast Boy are our friends. Should not they be happy for our relationship?"

"Oh they are happy about it; it gives them a whole new level of teasing."

Starfire looked serious and contemplative for a moment, and then pressed her hand to Robin's chest. She rubbed his smooth skin for a second, getting distracted, then refocused and spoke.

"I will deal with them."

"What? No no… this is my problem," Robin insisted.

"Please. I shall make sure the boys do not do the teasing," she replied back.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"You shall see."

Beast Boy woke up slowly, the steady beeping of the heart monitor rousing him into consciousness. He rubbed his head, noticing the bandages, and then felt a whopping headache come on.

"Uuugh..." he moaned. He moved to set his hand back down at his side, but instead hit something soft. He turned his head, and to his surprise Raven was sound asleep, sitting on a chair next to his bed resting her head on crossed arms next to him on the mattress. Her book had fallen to the floor.

Beast Boy watched her for awhile, wondering why she was here. Did Cyborg pay her to stay or something?

Suddenly she herself roused and sat up, stretching her tight muscles from the uncomfortable sleeping position. Then she glanced at Beast Boy and noticed he had wakened.

"How're you feeling?" she asked.

"Eh… okay I guess. My head hurts," he answered, still staring at her with his dark green eyes.

"That's to be expected," she said, stretching once again. Beast Boy watched her, attracted to her figure. Then he chastised himself. This was Raven he was thinking about here. Hell would freeze over before she would ever think about him like that…

The truth was Beast Boy had had feelings for Raven for a long time. He couldn't help it. The thing that almost attracted him the most was that she was a challenge. The animal instincts in him loved a good chase, and no one could make it harder for him than her…

But he did have to admit that it was getting a little exhausting. He couldn't help it however, because at times like this she was so pretty… and had she sat by him all night? He had to know.

"Raven… did you sit here all night by me?"

Raven looked embarrassed.

"Well… yeah. I did. Someone had to make sure you stayed stable."

"Thanks," Beast Boy said kindly.

Raven's cheeks flushed. There was a softness in his eyes that she didn't ever see there before, and she could feel the appreciation emanating from him.

Suddenly his gentle smile turned into a frown and he clutched his head.

"Oooh…" he moaned.

"What is it?" Raven asked, standing over him.

"Head hurts like crazy," he said, grimacing.

"Here, I'll get you some pain killers," Raven said, getting up.

"I feel like I've been run over by a Mack truck," Beast Boy moaned again.

Raven brought him the medicine.

"Do I have to stay in here all day? These damn medical beds are like sleeping on a rock," he complained.

"If you want, you can camp out on the couch today," Raven said.

"Good. I hate being in here."

"You hungry at all?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I think I could eat a little," Beast Boy said, sitting up.

Raven helped him down from the bed and Beast Boy wrapped up in the blanket. She supported him as they walked out the door, noticing that his body still felt very weak.

After Starfire and Robin had collected their clothes, which had been scattered about Robin's room, they dressed and headed for the kitchen. Cyborg and Raven were sitting at the breakfast table, and Beast Boy was huddled up in his blanket, doing his best to get down some cereal.

"Look who finally decided to show up this mornin'," Cyborg winked. "How was the rest of your date?"

Starfire giggled girlishly and Robin smiled, shaking his head.

Beast Boy grinned, despite still feeling under the weather. "Heard your bed was rockin' last night, Robin."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep one wink with all that noise goin' on," Cyborg joined in, laughing.

Robin looked mortified while the smile drained off Starfire's face. She walked round to stand behind Cyborg and Beast Boy. She grabbed both their ears, though being slightly gentler on Beast Boy, and chastised them like they were naughty children.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!!!"

"Robin and I have had the most wonderful date last night, and it is none of your concern what we did after hours. Robin is a gentleman and you two have no right to tease him so. You should be happy for our new relationship. You will behave now, yes? No more teasing now please."

She released their ears and both rubbed the offended appendages, scowls on their faces. Robin snickered, and Raven looked amused.

Cyborg grumbled and went back to his breakfast. Beast Boy sniffed and got up shakily to go lay on the couch.

Raven watched him go, feeling sorry for him, and feeling guilty. She was pulled out of her thoughts however when Robin addressed the subject of them.

"Oh, by the way, Beast Boy?"

When he saw that he had the changeling's attention he continued.

"Cyborg and I both agree that you are not allowed to take place in any battles for a week, or at least until you are feeling better. Concussions can be dangerous, and you can easily sustain another one if you're not careful."

"Check, dude," Beast Boy said weakly, plopping onto the couch and giving a thumb's up.

Raven continued to stare at the boy. Then abruptly she got up and quickly said, "I'll be in my room."

"What's new?" Beast Boy said sarcastically, though not maliciously, and turned on the tv.

Robin went off to the training room with Starfire trailing behind him, and Cyborg decided to join Beast Boy on the couch.

Raven walked to her room as if in a zombie-like state. She was aware of what was happening, but it was as if there was something that was controlling her, and she couldn't stop it. She had spent the night in her uniform, and felt a little grimy from the battle yesterday.

She went to her room and grabbed a fresh towel. Then she headed to the bathroom to shower.

As the hot water poured down her and soothed away tensions, she couldn't help but think of a certain teammate…

And it disturbed her. She had never noticed… feelings… for him before, so why were they surfacing now? The thought of Beast Boy had always brought on annoyance in the past, and she considered him rather immature for his age, which was no longer teenage but young adult, but he still liked to act as though he wasn't a day over 15. She could admit that he had gotten a little better at being quieter and less obnoxious lately, but… that didn't mean she _liked_ him. Did it?

Cause if she did like him, it certainly wouldn't be too bad if he were to just suddenly appear and come into the shower with her…

Raven audibly gasped and covered her face as that thought came unbidden.

"_Where the _hell_ did that come from?!" _she thought wildly. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling exposed, even though she was alone. She pulled back the shower curtain to make sure the door was locked. An odd feeling came over her, like there was an internal battle waging inside. A feeling she was not familiar with crossed her middle, and she sat down in the tub, letting the shower water course over her.

"No…" she whispered, staring at the opposite wall. She drew in a shaky breath and stood up, quickly washing out the conditioner in her hair. Turning off the water, she stepped out and dried off, then hurried to her room. She dropped the towel in her hamper and went to her underwear drawer. As she was about to pull it open, she stopped and looked into the mirror over the dresser. A sort of glazed look came over her eyes and she instead wheeled around and went to her closet, digging in the back for things she had hidden long ago…

Robin was done training and he and Starfire came back to the kitchen for water and lunch. Cyborg and Beast Boy were still watching tv, though considering lunch as well. They were just about to get up when the main doors slid open to reveal Raven.

To say that the four on-looking Titans were shocked was an understatement. Robin's eyes opened wide, Cyborg's mouth hung slack, Starfire looked at her curiously, and Beast Boy thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest.

Starfire scrutinized Raven with a finger to her lips. "Hm… I recall making you purchase these things, but… all together they make you look…"

Like a Transylvanian whore.

But a damn hot one.

Raven had teased her hair, giving a sultry sort of bed-head look, applied smoky eye make-up and cherry red lipstick. A black velvet choker adorned her neck. What was even more amazing than her face was her clothing, or almost lack thereof. She was cloak-less, wearing only the corset that Starfire had made her buy for a top. It was strapless with supported cups, black lace with red silk underneath, and laced up the middle with red ribbon. It accentuated Raven's curvaceous body perfectly. She wore a black leather skirt that challenged the length of Starfire's mini-skirts, fishnet stockings and knee-high black lace up boots with stiletto heels.

Beast Boy passed out.

Cyborg ripped his attention away from the empath for a moment to gently slap Beast Boy awake again.

"Uh… um…" Robin cleared his throat.

"Raven? It confuses me that you should have combined these articles of clothing? Surely you…" Starfire stopped, confused.

"_You_ made her buy that stuff?" Robin hissed to Starfire behind his hand.

"Well, yes," Starfire admitted, "But I did not intend for her to wear them all at once. She looks… like she would have paying customers, yes?" Starfire bit her lip.

"Dude…" Beast Boy whispered under his breath once he was conscious again.

Raven stepped down into the room.

"What are you all looking at?" she asked indignantly.

"Um… _Raven_…" Robin said, pointing at her outfit.

Raven looked down at herself and the shock on her face was almost humorous. She let out an unnatural shriek and phased through the floor.

"Yo, what the hell was that all about?!" Cyborg said.

"I dunno dude," Beast Boy said out loud. _'But _damn_…She looked good…_' he thought silently.

About a half an hour later Raven reappeared, looking normal again. Her cheeks tinged red as she avoided the stares of her teammates. She quietly sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Beast Boy and read her book. After about fifteen minutes the alarms began ringing through the tower.

Cyborg got up and checked the GPS locating system.

"Report! What's the trouble?" Robin asked quickly.

"There's a disturbance in the middle of town. Looks like Mumbo's up to his tricks again," Cyborg answered.

"Then let's get down there," Robin said. He, Starfire, and Cyborg raced for the door. Raven got up slowly.

"What about Beast Boy? Shouldn't somebody stay with him?"

Robin hesitated a moment, not taking the time to be confused about Raven's concern for green changeling.

"Well… uh…" he stuttered. "Stay with him then. But be ready if we need you." Then they were gone.

Raven looked down at the sleeping boy. What did she just do?! Beast Boy was sleeping, like anything was going to happen to him.

'_What is going on? Something strange is happening…'_

She shook her head and sighed, then sat down to continue reading her book. She had picked it up at the library, and was somewhat dismayed when the title had been misleading. The cover had been completely normal and unassuming, so Raven was a little disappointed when "Midnight Spells" turned out not to be a book about spells but rather a romance novel. Someone had put it in the wrong section. Nevertheless, Raven wouldn't admit that she had become slightly captured in the plotline, and decided recreational reading wasn't so bad.

But it just so happened that currently the main characters had fallen in love and a rather juicy love scene was next. Raven hadn't been expecting that, and her cheeks turned red as she read their… exploits. This author most certainly was _not_ bashful about being graphic.

After the scene was done, Raven felt… anxious. She wouldn't admit the chapter had gotten to her so much, but she closed the book and held it in her hands, trying not to envision it. Instead she glanced over at the sleeping boy to her left.

Dropping the book on the floor, she inched over on the couch towards him. He was sprawled out on his back, wearing only the gray sweat pants Cyborg had slipped him into yesterday. The blanket was twisted around his legs, and his bare chest rose and fell with his gentle breaths.

The glazed look came over Raven's eyes again, and she rose up to hover over him.

Slowly she reached out and touched a finger to his collarbone. His skin was soft and smooth. She let her fingers splay out over his chest, and pressed her palm to him. Beast Boy stirred but did not waken. She breathed in hard, consistent, as she intently rubbed her hand down his sternum, over his belly, down to his waist, over the waistband of his pants…

She brought her hand back up to his skin, smoothing her hand over his chest while lowering herself closer to his face, biting her lip.

She looked down at her hands, both of them now on his pecs, feeling the taut muscles underneath.

A sigh startled her, and she glanced up to see Beast Boy's eyes crack open; he rubbed one of them, and then groggily asked, "Raven?"

Raven all at once came to her senses and ripped her hands away from Beast Boy's skin like they were burned. She flew up a distance away from him, and then once again phased out of Ops.

Beast Boy sat up, confused. He looked around the empty room.

"What was… was that… Raven?"

He scratched his head.

"That couldn't possibly have been real," he concluded. "My dreams are getting to me again," he smiled. He lay back down on the couch.

Raven had landed in her room and was breathing heavily, like she had just run a marathon. She clutched a hand to her chest and thought wildly _'what was that all about?! You were feeling him up like a horny little school girl!'_

Among the many things Raven "didn't do" was sexual tension. First off, being who she was, she had never considered a boyfriend fitting into her life. She had figured no one would want to deal with her anyway. Second, much like Robin, though for different reasons, she had squirreled away any stray thoughts and considered herself above all that stuff. She hadn't been attracted to anyone (well, save for Aqualad, but that was just a silly crush she and Starfire liked to giggle over, and it wasn't realistic anyway) and to her knowledge no one had been attracted to her. A certain someone named Malchior was to remain out of the picture and never to be thought of again. Raven considered that time in her life as to have never happened, end of story.

Most of her thoughts on boyfriends, if she had ever wanted one, were turned bitter after Malchior's betrayal. She had realized that opening one's self up to someone special left one extremely vulnerable indeed. The hurt and the pain, the tears he had caused, the bitterness towards herself, left Raven figuring that she would never let this happen again.

Therefore sexual tension was out of the picture, and had happily remained so for those couple of years.

But now, a sort of floodgate had been opened somewhere, and Raven was left feeling very confused indeed. She slowly sat on her bed and stared at the floor.

Beast Boy couldn't sleep now. He had tried, had tossed and turned a little, but it was no use. It had felt too real to be a dream. He had felt Raven's warm hands on his skin when he woke up, had felt her hot breath on his face…

Beast Boy got up slowly. Then he ventured off to Raven's room. First the outfit, then the feeling up… He just had to know what was going on.

He stood outside her door, listening to see if she was in there. There was no sound. Still, Raven was a quiet person and could be in there. Beast Boy shrugged and knocked on the door.

The door slid open just wide enough to fit his thin body through; he was tugged into the room before he knew what had happened and the door slammed shut behind him in one fluid motion. Then he was pressed up against it and received the most passionate, mind numbing, mind dizzying, thunderous kiss he'd ever received. Well, okay, so he'd only ever almost kissed once, and maybe it was the concussion aftereffects that were making him dizzy, but he was pretty sure he'd never get kissed like this ever again. Fireworks popped before his closed eyes.

After a couple of passionate minutes, the kiss was disconnected and Beast Boy opened his eyes in astonishment.

"Raven?!"

With one hand she flung him over to her bed aided by her magic.

Beast Boy landed with a thud, and as he watched her sway towards him slowly, seductively, he felt very much like a poor little moth that was caught in a black widow's web.

A really really hot black widow's web.

Raven stood, grinning, the smoky eye makeup and cherry lipstick back, along with the corset and matching panties this time. High black heels were on her feet.

"Raven? As much as I _totally_ like this and this is like, a million and one fantasies come true… _what is going on_?!" Beast Boy shrieked.

Raven's eyes were glazed over, and she didn't answer as she approached the bed, kneeling one knee on first, then the other, stalking him in a cat-like way. Beast Boy let out an 'eep.'

She licked her lips as she raised his hands over his head with her magic, pinning him down. Then she straddled him, still grinning.

"Raven… Raven what are you doing?!" Beast Boy cried again, attempting to get through to her.

Again she didn't answer, the grin fading into a small smirk as she trailed one finger over his chest in an 's' pattern, down to his belly button, further still…

Beast Boy's breath came out in haggard gulps the lower she touched, and then he let out a moan as she cupped him quick as lightening over his gray pants, smirking from his reaction and the way his body arched.

Her eyes had almost faded away now, light purple irises were all that remained and after Beast Boy had gotten over the shock of her touch he glanced at her, certain that she was either in a trance or being controlled. He was determined to get out of the situation, so no one was taken advantage of. Wondering what to do, he quickly turned into a spider and scuttled under blankets so she couldn't find him. He heard her begin to flip the blankets around, and turned into a small snake to slither out and under the bed, but she caught him before he could reach safety. Beast Boy turned back into himself and tried to push her away, her strong arms still wrapped tightly around him. Beast Boy knew Raven wasn't _this_ strong, and something was fueling her strange behavior.

'_The mirror…_' he thought. '_Nevermore, we've got to go to Nevermore and find out what's wrong…_'

He reached as best he could and grabbed Raven's meditation mirror, keeping it away from her as she tried to take it from him, a scowl on her face now. The red and black swirls of magic began to shoot from the mirror and it engulfed both of them, sending them hurtling into Raven's mindscape.

* * *

Everything will be explained in Nevermore…

Also, I have drawn fanart for a scene in this chapter… find it on my DeviantArt profile (link can be found on my biopage) the piece is titled same as this story, and it can be found in my gallery.


	8. Chapter 8

The two of them landed with a thud, Beast Boy breaking Raven's fall.

"Oof!" he let out a groan as she fell into his lap.

Raven rubbed her head and shook it in an attempt to clear her thoughts.

'What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"You went all crazy seductive on me and I thought-"

"What in the hell am I wearing?!" Raven asked, glancing down at herself. "And what did I do?!" she shrieked, looking wildly at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy blushed and stuttered. "Well, uh… you…"

"Tell me Beast Boy, I want to know exactly what I did," she said severely.

"You might not… like it…" he said slowly.

"Of course she will. I would know," a low taunting voice came from off to their right.

The two gasped as an emotion appeared.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

This Raven had long hair, teased and wavy. Dark smoky eyes, red lipstick, and the same corset and panties Raven had been wearing. Fishnet stocking and the knee high stiletto boots adorned her legs and feet. She wore no cape.

"Who are you?" Raven asked steadily.

"Don't you know, darling?" the emotion cooed. She sauntered over and leaned down over Beast Boy, cupping his chin. "What a handsome one he is," she grinned, batting her long lashes at him. Beast Boy's insides turned to jelly.

"Who are you?" Raven asked again, even more severely.

The emotion just giggled coquettishly. She straightened up and walked around Beast Boy, who now had little hearts floating around him, and his expression was droopy and love-sick.

Raven scrambled to her feet as the emotion approached her.

"Knowledge," Raven called.

The yellow-clad bespectacled emotion suddenly appeared at her side.

"Who is she, and how did she get here?" Raven asked.

"Well," Knowledge began, pushing her spectacles up her nose, "to answer your first question, she is 'Lust.' To answer your second question, she is here because you have had your first… well… pang of desire."

"_Desire_?" Raven said incredulously. "For who?!"

"I think you already know," Knowledge said hesitantly, nodding towards Beast Boy, who had slightly recovered now.

"Ooooh," Raven groaned, covering her face with her hands. So it was true… She had really been hoping it wasn't.

"Honestly, Raven, you didn't think you would grow up and never experience sex? _Everyone_ experiences lust at least once," Lust said grinning. "You've kept me away for so long, but now I'm here and I want to _play_," she said, sauntering back towards Beast Boy, who felt his knees go weak again.

She pushed up behind him and cupped his chin, wiggling it as she spoke, "How could you resist this wonderful hunk of man meat?"

"Ugh… _man_ meat?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"Face it Ravie darling, you've got the hots for him, and the fact that I'm here means you've finally admitted it to yourself," Lust grinned maliciously.

"I admit nothing," Raven said stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Maybe not verbally, but I can do all the admitting for you," Lust retorted. "You _know_ you _liked_ it."

Raven sniffed and turned away.

"That thought in the shower didn't come from me, darling."

At this statement Raven lost her composure, and Beast Boy became even more confused.

"Uh, Raven? What's going on? And what thought in the… shower…?"

"No…" she whispered, holding her head and squeezing her eyes shut.

Raven took in a deep breath and turned to Knowledge.

"Is she evil?"

Knowledge pushed her glasses up again, a sign that she was about to give a very factual lecture.

"It depends on your point of view," she half chuckled. "Certain groups most certainly view lust as evil, as one of the seven vices. But, if you are concerned that Lust is as powerful as Hate, then you should have no fear. She is not influenced by your heritage. She is a normal emotion that every human being experiences and you are not above her. You're growing up Raven, and she was bound to come about sooner or later. You're a young woman now, and this is a completely normal emotion for a young woman to feel."

Raven took this in, trying to ignore the attentions Lust was giving Beast Boy, who was looking like a mixture of feeling somewhat uncomfortable but also somewhat seduced.

"How do I make her go away?" Raven grit through her teeth.

"Well, you can't. But, you _can_ control her. She has been taking over you because you've been confused and in a weakened soul state. You may not like what I'm about to say…" Knowledge stopped and blinked owlishly through her lenses.

Raven sighed. "What? Say it."

"Well first off, it would be best to admit your feelings. Lust has had such power over you because you've confused yourself and were too stubborn to sort out your feelings. If you do that, she will no longer be able to sway you so much. Also…"

Raven was getting irritated with all of Knowledge's dramatic pauses.

"Also?" she prompted, waving her hand.

"Also, you may want to… give in a little. To Lust, I mean. What she really is looking for is to be satisfied."

Raven shrieked vehemently. "_Satisfied_?! I am _not_ sleeping with-"

"No no no!" Knowledge cut her off. "I don't mean _that_. All I mean is you don't have to hold yourself back so much. There are more ways of being intimate than _that_. I suggest you go on a date with him, and then maybe… try being intimate a little."

Raven calmed down somewhat, and looked pensive. "This will get her out of here?"

"She won't trouble you as much afterwards, I promise," Knowledge said earnestly.

"Well… okay," Raven said slowly.

"But there is one more thing... lust is evil when people do not control it, and hurt themselves, other people, and their bodies in the process. But, there is a good side to lust when it's controlled. Lust is what attracts someone to a person in the first place. Lust won't be so bad when she's coupled with Love. Coupling Lust with Love and commitment makes for a very strong bond between lovers."

"It's impossible to love someone so soon," Raven insisted. "I don't _love_ him. At least, not yet…" she reddened.

"Of course you don't yet. But in time, when you do realize you love him, Lust will help you keep things _interesting_."

"I don't need to know what you mean by interesting, and frankly I'm only concerned with getting Lust out of my hair _right now_."

"Well, satisfying her and admitting your feelings to him when you get back will do the trick," Knowledge said as Raven started for Beast Boy.

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she said, waving her hand behind her. She grabbed Beast Boy by the collar and dragged him toward the Forbidden Door. "You, go away," she said severely, pointing at Lust. Lust gave an exclamation of dismay as she faded from sight.

"Raven? Is… everything all right now?" Beast Boy asked as Raven pulled them through the portal.

"Yeah," she said shortly. They landed back in Raven's bedroom.

She sighed as she and Beast Boy sat on the floor, staring blankly at each other.

"Um… Beast Boy?" Raven started. All of a sudden she felt really nervous, and her heart was pounding in her chest. She frantically tried to think of what to say, when Beast Boy spoke instead.

"Raven? After seeing… that you… feel the way you do, I just want to know if you really do feel that way and to let you know that I… feel that way too," he said quickly, some of his words stringing together nervously.

"You… you like me?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah. Like, a lot," Beast Boy blushed, shrugging his shoulders shyly.

"Wow, I…" Raven blushed herself and she suddenly felt extremely happy and giddy, and she impulsively leaped forward and hugged him as tight as she could.

Beast Boy returned the hug, and they sat back and grinned at each other. Raven wrung her hands as nervousness began to settle in again.

"Knowledge said we should… go on a date," she said, looking down at the floor.

"I'd love to," Beast Boy said confidently.

Raven smiled.

"Hey, Raven? What was that thought that Lust was talking about? In the shower…?" Beast Boy inquired.

Raven's cheeks flushed and she turned away. "Later. I'll tell you later."

"Um… kay." Beast Boy let it go.

At this moment, they heard their friends come back home.

"Ugh, damn that Mumbo. I look like a deranged circus clown," Cyborg complained. He pulled at the brightly colored body suit and orange curly wig on his head. He kicked off the ridiculously large red clown shoes and wiped away the face paint.

"At least you're not wearing matching spandex suits," Robin whined. "This damn thing leaves _little_ to the imagination." He pulled at the bright green and purple suit.

Cyborg scoffed. "Like your little green spandex number that you wear all the time don't?!"

"Shut up," Robin fired back.

"Please, we must not argue! We shall just change back into our regular costumes, yes?" Starfire walked in behind the two, pushing the enormous tutu on her purple and green spandex suit out of the way.

"Heh… at least Mumbo spared you the skirt, Robin," Cyborg chuckled.

"I said shut up Tinman!"

At this point in time Raven and Beast Boy had entered the common room. They stared for a moment at their friend's new attire.

"Uh, what happened to you guys?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mumbo," Robin mumbled angrily.

"Oh." Beast Boy was visibly nervous. "Should we tell them?" he whispered to Raven.

Raven shrugged. "I guess. They're gonna find out anyway. Those three always poke their noses into everything."

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Uh, guys? We have something to tell you…"

"Wheeeeeeeeeeee! Congratulations friends!"

"Starfire…. You're hurting me…. us!! You're hurting us! You're cutting off our air supply!"

"Oh, I am sorry. I forget my strength sometimes."

Starfire let go of Beast Boy and Raven.

"I am most happy and excited for you, friends! When shall the dating commence?"

"Uh… tomorrow night, I guess?" Beast Boy said.

"Glorious!"

Robin and Cyborg had yet to join the conversation. They were both still in complete and utter shock from the announcement they had just heard moments before.

Robin was the first to speak.

"I think hell just froze over. Satan's making snowmen right now."

"Dude, is the world ending? Last I checked there were plenty more guys out there; Beast Boy is _not_ the last man on Earth," Cyborg stated.

"Oh look! Pigs just flew past the window."

Raven scoffed. "And this is coming from a trio who look like a bunch of circus rejects."

Starfire came back up to Robin and excitedly linked arms with him.

"Is it not wonderful that our friends have finally as you say, 'done the hooking up?' I have seen the coming of this for several months," Starfire winked.

"_You've_ seen this coming?" Cyborg asked, astonished.

"Why of course! Could you not feel the tension between them?"

"There was tension between them?" Cyborg asked Robin. "You know, other than the 'they're gonna kill each other one of these days' kind?"

Robin shrugged.

Starfire suddenly had an idea. She raced back over to Raven and grabbed her hand.

"Raven, do you have the dating outfit chosen already?"

Uh oh. Raven grimaced.

"No, I don't. Not yet, anyway. I will have to look-aah!"

Starfire dragged Raven off to her room.

After the girls were gone, Cyborg and Robin descended on Beast Boy.

"Dude! You hooked up with _Raven_?!" Cyborg exclaimed, waving his hands. "The Ice Queen herself?!"

"How the hell did you manage that one, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, impressed.

"Well… to be honest… I, uh," Beast Boy stuttered. He rubbed the back of his head, and decided not to tell them that Raven had actually been the one to come on to him.

"It just… happened."

"_What_ happened?" Cyborg pressed.

"Nuh uh, man! I don't kiss and tell!" Beast Boy shouted defensively.

"You _kissed_ Raven?!" Cyborg shouted thunderously. "Oh man, green bean, spill it!"

Beast Boy slapped his hand across his mouth, knowing he had said too much. Robin and Cyborg continued to pressure him, asking for details. Robin felt slightly bad for the teasing, but he mostly considered it payback for Beast Boy's comments on him and Starfire.

Beast Boy shut his eyes and grabbed his head, suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed. He fell back against the wall and then slid down it, feeling weak. Robin and Cyborg stopped then, in genuine concern.

"Hey man, you all right?" Cyborg extended a hand to help him back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just gonna go lay back down on the couch."

The two watched him go.

"She must've worked him over good," Cyborg said slyly. Robin smirked.

Starfire flung open Raven's closet and surveyed it intently.

"Hmm," she mused, cupping her chin with one hand. "At first glance I see no formal attire."

"Do I look like a person who needs 'formal attire' often?" Raven asked skeptically.

"Do you own any dresses, Raven?" Starfire asked, poking through the hanging clothes. Most were spare leotards and cloaks, the rest Raven's civilian wear, mostly dark hoodies and long or short-sleeved t-shirts.

"Unless you forced me to buy one, no," Raven said, arms still crossed.

"Hmm, then this will not do," Starfire said, closing the closet doors. "Perhaps you could borrow one of mine?" the perky alien girl offered.

"Sorry Starfire, but you're a size or two smaller than I am and you're taller. And no offense, but most of them are… pink," Raven said, trying to keep the distaste out of her voice.

"No, I am not smaller than you are," Starfire insisted. "You are very thin."

"Thunder thighs," Raven pointed to herself.

"You mean what they call 'child-bearing hips'?" Starfire said slyly.

"That disturbed me more than you will ever know," Raven said flatly, trying to keep emotion out of her voice, knowing that Starfire was purposely trying to get a rise out of her.

"Well," Starfire said matter-of-factly, changing the subject, "It seems that since you do not own the proper attire for a date, we shall just have to arrange a trip to the mall of shopping!" Her eyes gleamed.

"Oh no," Raven groaned.

"Fear not, friend Raven! We shall find the perfect dress for your date with Beast Boy tomorrow night," Starfire said jubilantly. "I shall go get ready, and then we can go to the mall of shopping."

About an hour later Raven and Starfire flew to the mall's entrance and landed near the doors. Several people pointed and exclaimed at the two Titan girls, who were minor celebrities in Jump City. People knew better than to approach them, however. There was an incident with a portal into hell and Raven after an annoyingly zealous fan tried to get her autograph…

Starfire dragged Raven to a slew of shops, looking for the perfect dress.

While they were walking among the throngs of people, Starfire attempted to entice details out of Raven, with little success.

"So, how is it that you and Beast Boy have done the 'hooking up'?" she asked as casually as possible.

"Uh, there's really nothing to tell," Raven said evasively.

"Did he ask you to do the hanging out?" Starfire pursued.

"No," Raven dodged again.

"Well, then what did he say?" Starfire prodded.

"Um… oh, look, let's go in here," Raven said, quickly dodging into a store without looking at which store it was to hopefully get Starfire off her line of questions. To her horror however, she had walked right into a novelty store with a slightly naughty reputation, only slightly better than an 'adult book store' so as to be appropriate enough for a mall setting. Starfire followed her in.

"Raven? This does not look like a clothing store…" Starfire started, pushing past Raven to browse over all the knickknacks. Raven frantically tried to grab Starfire's arm and pull her out of the store, but she was no match for the Tamaranian's strength.

Starfire eyed everything curiously, and Raven desperately hoped she didn't look at anything too inappropriate and ask Raven to explain.

Raven continued to protest and attempted to persuade Starfire to leave, but Starfire had migrated towards the back of the store, where Raven knew there were certain things that were _definitely_ inappropriate and things she _definitely_ didn't want to explain.

Starfire giggled at the paraphernalia on the shelves, knowing what a few things were. She picked up a package.

"Edible undergarments?!" She looked at Raven with a giggle. 'This one is chocolate. Mmm!"

"Put them down, Starfire," Raven said, exasperated.

Starfire snickered at some 'decorative' men's underwear.

"Perhaps I should get one of these for Robin," she laughed, picking up one that had a tuxedo motif.

"I did not just hear that," Raven said, covering her ears and shutting her eyes.

"Oh! Look at that jungle print one with fringes! Would not that be perfect for-mmmph!"

Raven quickly jumped and pressed her hand to Starfire's mouth.

"Are you done now?" Raven asked severely.

Starfire nodded, and gave Raven a wicked smile. She turned back to the shelf.

She spotted a pair of large stuffed fabric dice with words written on them. She grabbed them down curiously.

"Starfire, _please_, let's get out of here," Raven hissed, looking around.

"What are these?" Starfire asked, turning the pair of fuzzy dice over in her hands.

Raven looked at them for a minute, then turned red.

"Uh, they're… uh…"

"Do you know how one uses these, Raven?" Starfire asked.

'_Damn it_,' Raven silently cursed. '_Why didn't I look where I was going?!_' she thought desperately.

She sighed. "They're… role-playing dice, I guess. One dice has actions on it; the other has… body parts. You role both of them to see where and what you're going to do to your… partner." She blushed.

"I see…" Starfire murmured. "These are sexual acts…" she read the labels on the dice faces. "Interesting."

"_Interesting_?" Raven repeated.

Starfire thoughtfully put the dice back on the shelf.

"Come _on_, Starfire, let's get out of here and go look for my dress," Raven pleaded. She never thought she would ever say something like that, but this was extenuating circumstances.

"Oh, yes! We must continue looking for your perfect dress," Starfire said, perking up and hauling Raven out of the store.

They went into a trendy store that carried clothing for young women and found a variety of dresses on a side wall.

"We should be able to find something here, yes?" Starfire said, looking up at all the many different styles.

"I guess," Raven said, arms crossed and still sulking from the experience in the novelty store.

"I like that one," Starfire pointed.

"You would," Raven said, a little note of viciousness in her voice, which did not go undetected by Starfire.

"Please Raven, I am most sorry for embarrassing you. Can you not forgive me and 'lighten up?' Our shopping experience will be much more pleasurable that way."

Raven remained silent for a moment, then gave an aggravated growl. "I'll behave if you quit dragging me into questionable stores and suggesting that sex accessory items would be perfect for-"

"If I recall correctly, it was _you_ who dragged us into that store, Raven," Starfire said cheekily.

"_Whatever_," Raven said shortly.

"Are you going to try on that dress or not?" Starfire pointed.

Raven snatched it down, and grabbed a couple others and stalked off grumbling to the fitting rooms. Starfire smiled and waltzed after her.

"I'm not coming out," Raven declared.

"Please Raven? Let me see it," Starfire insisted.

"It's too short. It's more like a glorified _shirt_ than a dress."

"Which one is it?"

"The one _you_ picked out," Raven accused. "Figures."

"Let me see it then! Raven, do not think I will not go to the means of breaking down this door!"

"If you do, I'll break _you_."

Starfire rapped persistently on the door.

"_Fine_."

Raven opened the door a crack and Starfire peeked in.

"Hmmm. I see what you mean. It is rather short."

"Ya think?" Raven snapped. "I want Beast Boy to look at my face all night, not to watch my _skirt_ riding up my _thighs_."

"But seeing as how you have such great hips, perhaps it will get him thinking about bearing children," Starfire said shutting the door.

A tendril of black magic shot out from the fitting room and zapped Starfire's hair, poofing it out like she had been electrocuted.

"I deserved that," she grinned, smoothing her hair back down.

Raven opened the door after she had a new dress on, this one longer and a dark navy blue with sequined detail. She definitely felt more comfortable, but it was not very special, either. Starfire agreed.

Raven tried on several more before they found the perfect dress.

When she stepped out, Starfire squealed and clapped her hands.

"Oh Raven! It is perfect! This is the dress!" she said gleefully.

Raven nodded shyly, not used to feeling… pretty.

Starfire was always the 'pretty' one, and Raven, aware of Starfire's background, always did wonder how a girl who had been raised by a big burly man on a warrior planet had turned out so… girly. _Really_ girly. Starfire was the epitome of girly. Raven never really did question it further than that, however.

But Raven herself was used to being dark and creepy, and dark and creepy people were rarely considered 'pretty' by the majority. It was surprising however that Raven herself wasn't more girly, because Raven had been raised by a woman. Perhaps it was more due to the fact that on Azarath there were not stressed gender types and people were allowed to be more ambiguous. Maybe in Starfire's culture there were very clear gender roles.

Whatever the case was it didn't matter at the moment, because Raven was looking absolutely stunning and Starfire was grabbing her hands and shaking them vigorously, exclaiming how gorgeous she was. And Raven was blushing madly, because she was not used to the compliments.

"Beast Boy will absolutely faint when he sees you," Starfire said, jumping up and down. "Now we need shoes to go with it! Stay here, I will go get some," she said, rushing over to the shoe displays.

After an exhausting afternoon of gathering up accessories for Raven's date, the two were ready to return home.

"Oh! Just one moment. I have forgotten to purchase something. Please, will you wait right here, Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven sighed, eager to get home and rest, and maybe finish off that romance novel…

"Be quick," she said grumpily, and flopped down on a bench with her purchases.

Starfire flew off with her bags and returned after ten minutes.

Raven eyed her bags suspiciously. "What did you go get, that was so important?"

"Nothing!" Starfire squeaked, giggling nervously and hiding her bags behind her back.

Raven sighed. "Whatever. Can we go home now?"

"Yes! I am ready."

The two returned home to find Beast Boy napping on the couch again, Robin in the evidence room, and Cyborg was playing a videogame next to the sleeping Beast Boy.

"How is friend Beast Boy?" Starfire enquired, dropping her mountain of shopping bags.

"He's okay. Said he wasn't feeling too good after y'all left though. He's sleeping again."

"Will he be okay by tomorrow?" Raven asked.

"If he gets enough rest. Don't worry Raven, we'll have him ready to go and perfectly acceptable by tomorrow night for your date," Cyborg grinned, pausing his game to look over his shoulder at her.

Raven blushed and mumbled a short, "Good," as she hurried back to her room.

"Friend Cyborg, I enquire as to where Robin is…?" Starfire asked.

"In the evidence room, of course," Cyborg scoffed. "He's going over paperwork concerning Mumbo's capture today."

"Thank you," Starfire chirped and headed off to find their leader.

She entered the evidence room to find Robin leaning over a keyboard intently and staring into the glowing light of the computer monitor. The rest of the room was dark except for a small desk lamp.

Starfire smiled at his back. She never understood why he always kept the room so dark and never turned on the lights in there, but she had a guess that it was due to cave-like familiarity of his former 'evidence room.'

Robin seemingly was concentrating so hard on his work that he didn't hear his girlfriend saunter up behind him, and didn't know she was there until she wrapped her arms around his neck lovingly.

The truth was, Robin was using work as a cover, and he was really sitting in his haunt musing about Starfire. Scenes from last night kept running through his head, and he kept getting an excited tingle through his middle. The last thing he needed was teasing from Cyborg, so he holed himself away in the evidence room where he knew neither Cyborg nor Beast Boy would want to disturb him.

He was so enveloped in his dream that when the real Starfire showed up he was startled.

"What are you doing, my love? You are not working too hard?" She leaned over him and gently nibbled on his ear.

Robin turned around in his chair after embarrassingly closing the empty window he had been 'working' on.

"Uh, no," he mumbled.

"Friend Cyborg told me you were working down here, so I thought I would come and offer my… services," she grinned.

Robin's eyes widened. Boys were often not good at picking up hints from the opposite sex, but when it was of a certain nature, it was loud and clear.

"Services?" he gulped.

"Yes. Is there anything I can… help… you with?" she asked lightly, scanning him up and down, lingering at a certain area. She leaned back down and touched her nose to his, smiling seductively.

"Well… I… uh…" Robin stumbled, flustered.

"Come. I believe I can help relax you in your private domain," she said, tugging on his hands to bring him to his feet. "You work too hard, and it is necessary for your wellbeing." She grinned before giving him a teasing kiss, and then pushed him for the door. Before it slid open she gave him a reassuring pat on his backside, then pushed him out the door. Robin meekly went to his room with Starfire following. They stopped outside the threshold.

"Starfire," he started, raising a finger in attempt to admonish her for disturbing him while he was "working," and also to gain some control over the situation.

But before he could get a word out she punched in his code and lightly shoved him through the door before following.

"Relax. You will enjoy yourself now please." She grinned as Robin gulped as she laid him back on the bed.

She picked up her bag and pulled out two items.

"What are those?" Robin asked curiously.

"I purchased these today. I thought you and I might try them. They look like fun," she purred.

"What are they?" Robin asked, eyeing them suspiciously.

"These are the role-playing dice. This one has actions on it. This one has body parts. We roll both of them to see where and what we shall be doing to one another," Starfire grinned.

Robin's eyes widened. "Where did you get those?!" he exclaimed.

"From a store. But that is irrelevant right now. Please, may I roll first?" Starfire tossed them onto the bed.

Robin back peddled and pressed against his headboard when he viewed the selections of the dice.

"Starfire! We haven't done _that_ before. We can't… this is… eep."

He watched as Starfire sauntered towards the bed.

"Then we shall try something new, yes?" she grinned, her eyes gleaming.

Robin nervously tugged on the collar of his shirt.

* * *

Oh I couldn't resist! Hoped you liked this chapter, everyone :) 

Coming up, Raven muses about her attraction to Beast Boy and their upcoming date while Robin and Starfire have a serious talk...


	9. Chapter 9

After all the Titans had retired for the night, Raven was still awake sitting on her bed. To say that she was nervous was an understatement.

What Raven was really trying to do was figure out why she felt that her feelings for Beast Boy had completely come out of left field.

But, the more she thought it over, the more she realized that Beast Boy, aside from Starfire, was the closet friend she had. She and Cyborg spent a couple of times in the garage building stuff together, but they weren't always in contact with each other. She and Robin had a mutual understanding, a platonic friendship based off a similar darkness that none of the others understood. But, she never spent alone time with Robin, as Starfire usually occupied his 'alone' time. Raven had a close friendship with Starfire herself because the two were the only girls in the tower. As much as Raven wouldn't want to admit it, she needed female companionship sometimes, away from the sometimes-immature and annoying companionship of the boys. She and Starfire may be polar opposites, but that didn't stop them from enjoying each other's company.

Which is why Raven was beginning to see why feelings for Beast Boy might not be so left field.

She and Beast Boy were night and day. But when she stopped to think about it, Beast Boy was always hanging around her. In the beginning she considered it obnoxious and annoying, but now she began to understand. She wondered why he'd come back for her insults, why he'd always insist on playing videogames when she had been peacefully reading on the couch, or why he'd suddenly be up on the roof shooting hoops while she was trying to meditate.

He had _wanted_ to be _near_ her. And at some point she had stopped caring that he always wanted to occupy the same space as her, or would knock on her door and invite her into a game of stankball, or that he'd always be the one to come and tell her that dinner was ready. She had been so annoyed because Beast Boy was the only one who had constantly invaded her space and attempted to draw her out. None of the others had tried so hard to include her. They had given her her space, and had simply figured that was the way she wanted to be.

For the things in the past that Raven had always been so annoyed with, she now felt a sort of wistfulness. Beast Boy had _cared_, had cared about _her_. And he tried to show her in the only way he knew how, and all she had done was rebuke him with insults and bitterness at his expense. Raven may seem dry and uncaring, but Beast Boy's earnestness had touched her. She felt bad for fighting with him so many times… It was a wonder that the kid hadn't given up a long time ago.

Raven realized that he was her closest friend, and only because he had made himself be so.

Maybe it was this side of him, this eagerness to please her and attempt to always include her that led her emotions to a revelation before Raven herself realized what was going on. And once her emotions had latched onto him, Raven's natural hormones had taken over. It had only taken one catalyst to make her realize; the worry and that feeling of absolute panic when she saw his head collide with that brick wall, and his weak body slumped on the ground, out cold. She had never felt a feeling of complete terror before, that he might be seriously hurt.

The thought of him and their upcoming date brought a blush to her cheeks.

She was nowhere near sleepy, and she was beginning to get bored. She gazed across at her books, for once none of them beckoning her to open its old worn pages.

Finally she decided to walk around the tower for a bit, to maybe work off some of the odd feelings that hung about her like a fog. She turned a corner in the hallway, knowing full well that his bedroom was a few steps away. She stood in front of it, staring at the unassuming black letters that spelled BEAST BOY.

She sighed. Part of her wanted to knock on his door, to see him again and acknowledge him and what he had been trying to do for so many years. She felt an excited tingle in her stomach at the thought of him, and shivered a little. She forced herself instead to continue along the hall.

When she got to the kitchen, it was to find herself not alone.

She stared at the boy digging in the fridge, wondering just why he was in here. It was very unlike him to get a midnight snack. If anyone at all she would've expected Cyborg.

"Ahem," she said quietly.

Robin straightened up quickly and gave Raven a nod.

"Hey," he said, diving back into the fridge.

"Hungry?" Raven asked.

"Can't sleep is more like it," Robin said, standing with a hand on his chin trying to decide what was on the menu.

"Let's see, tofu, pudding of uncontainable joy, steak, mustard, gelatinous unidentified objects, a… sock? Hey! The remote control… mold… is that… Silkie?"

Robin grabbed the little worm from the fridge, a partially digested soda can and three cheese sticks in his mouth. Robin chuckled and plopped the little larva on the floor, where he happily slugged off to find his mistress.

"And what has you in this state of insomnia?" Raven asked.

Robin's face tinged red. "Nothing. Couldn't sleep is all."

"Starfire?" Raven smirked.

Robin scratched his head. "Maybe," he said, non-committal.

"She bought those dice, didn't she?"

Robin's eyes went wide and he coughed into his hand.

"How did you know about those?!" he squeaked.

"Be glad she came back with only them. She was considering a tuxedo thong for you at one point." Raven contained a smile while watching her leader squirm.

Robin turned his back to Raven, willing the redness to leave his cheeks.

"Where did you _go_?!" Robin asked finally.

"Some stupid little gag gift and adult novelty store. We… didn't mean to go in there," Raven said.

"I'd appreciate you not giving her ideas, Raven," Robin said accusingly, turning around.

"It wasn't me… entirely. She was the one who wouldn't leave."

Robin was silent for a moment.

Raven decided that this would be a fun moment to really yank Robin around. Not many opportunities arose where she could get the best of her leader, but it sure was fun embarrassing him. Wait a minute… it was _fun_ to embarrass Robin? Raven didn't like embarrassing people… but Beast Boy did. Maybe she _had_ been spending too much time with him…

"So, what did it roll?" she asked casually.

Robin choked for a minute and the blush returned.

"I'm teasing you, Robin," Raven finally said. She became serious. "Nothing is wrong, is there?"

"No," Robin said quickly. "I'm just… getting used to her… us, I guess."

"It's different, being a couple," Raven admitted, thinking about her own upcoming date.

"I've… wanted this for a long time," Robin said, sitting down at the kitchen bar. "But I don't want it to go by too fast, you know?"

"I know," Raven said. "But, in my opinion you have some catching up to do. Starfire has wanted this since she met you."

"Really?" Robin said.

"I can't tell you how many times I've heard it," Raven said dryly, remembering the long conversations she'd had with the distraught alien princess.

"I… didn't realize she was that upset," Robin said.

"Robin, couldn't you see the googly eyes she always made at you? How she was always hanging around you? It wasn't because she needed you personally to explain everything to her, we could all do that, but it's because she wanted _you_."

Robin gave a 'huh' and drummed his fingers on the countertop.

"I've been ignorant for so long…"

"You have," Raven agreed.

The two were silent for awhile, both thinking. Raven thought with a chuckle that Robin was one of the most intelligent and worldly people she knew, yet it took him this long to figure out the mystery of a girl right in front of his face.

Raven ruefully smirked inwardly however when she realized that everything she had just said to Robin applied to her and Beast Boy too. _She_ had been ignorant for so long…

_"Couldn't you see the googly eyes _he_ always made at you… how _he_ was always hanging around you…?"_

"But what about you? How did this Beast Boy thing come about?" Robin asked curiously, breaking the silence.

Raven tensed up a little bit, still not used to sharing things about her personal life, especially when she just had a revelation that she had been as clueless as Robin when it came to relationships. That was pretty damn clueless.

"I really don't know," Raven half lied.

"Mind if I ask, but Raven? Why… did you come into Ops dressed like…?" Robin stopped, not quite sure how to continue tactfully.

Raven looked down at the counter, thoroughly embarrassed.

"See, well… I was… being influenced by a certain… emotion. And she influenced me to… wear… what you saw."

"An emotion?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Raven said. "You wouldn't understand it, but Beast Boy and Cyborg would."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember that time Beast Boy and Cyborg took that little joy ride through my mind? They witnessed my psyche, all my emotions personified. I've never felt more vulnerable and exposed… but anyway, each emotion is a separate entity in Nevermore, which is my mindscape. This particular emotion cropped up not too long ago, and she was influencing me, overriding the rest of my emotions and self control."

"What emotion is this?" Robin asked, interested.

Raven sighed. "It's awkward."

"Awkward? That's the emotion?"

"No! Explaining is awkward. The emotion was…"

"You can tell me, Raven. I won't laugh."

"I know you won't laugh. More like feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?"

"Lust."

Robin felt a little stunned. And uncomfortable.

"L-lust?"

Raven nodded.

"Well, that explains the wardrobe malfunction," Robin said. Suddenly Robin grinned devilishly. Remembering Beast Boy's accidental confession yesterday, and Raven's attempt to embarrass him tonight, he had a question of his own to ask.

"So, what did Lust make you do to Beast Boy? He claims he doesn't 'kiss and tell.' Whatever does _that_ mean, Raven?"

Raven stared at Robin, shocked.

She attempted to grab her hood and pull it over her head, but her black long-sleeved pajama shirt was hoodless.

"Touché," Raven said after a moment.

Robin grinned at her from across the table.

Then his smile faded. "You really do like him, right? You're not just humoring him? I don't want to see him get hurt again…"

"Of course I… like him," Raven admitted, attempting to open herself up and fighting the urge to end the conversation. She knew she could trust Robin, however.

"It just seems like this happened out of the blue," he remarked.

"I thought so too," Raven admitted. "But then, I started thinking about things, and him, and realized that he may have been feeling this way for a very long time. There were signs, but no one noticed them, not even myself."

"Starfire did. She said she had seen this coming for months."

"Starfire did?" Raven said, surprised.

"Yeah."

"You know, for as naive as everyone thinks she is, she's very good at reading people sometimes…" Raven commented.

"She is. She can always tell when I'm upset about something, even if I'm doing my best to hide it. She notices when the rest of you are upset, mad, or sad too…"

"Hmm…" Raven answered.

"So… do you and Beast Boy know what you're going to do tomorrow night? Nothing too _strenuous_ now; he's still recovering," Robin grinned at his clever implied joke.

"Ha ha," Raven replied. "I'll try not to injure him. Maybe we can borrow your dice. That wasn't too _strenuous_, was it?"

Robin's smirk turned into a pout.

"You're not going to tell Beast Boy or Cyborg about those, are you?"

"As long as we come to an understanding," Raven said, touching her fingertips together.

"And what understanding is that?"

"No more laps around the tower for me. I despise running."

Robin stared for a moment. "What if I let you fly for them?"

"Deal."

"Not a word nor implication of the dice. Promise?"

Raven reached her hand forward. "Promise."

Robin shook it in agreement.

Raven glanced up at the clock. "Well, it's 2:30 in the morning. I should probably go get some rest."

"Yeah, me too."

The two stood up.

"Besides, if you stay away too long Starfire's going to wake up and come looking for you," Raven said slyly.

"How do you know-?!"

"Oh please. She's never going to sleep in her room again unless you two decide to switch it up a bit."

Robin sighed.

"Good night, Raven."

"Night Robin."

He shut off the light in the kitchen.

Robin returned to his room and found Starfire cuddling with Silkie, wide awake.

"Hey, Star," he said, coming back into the room nervously.

"Hello, Robin. Did you satisfy your midnight hunger cravings?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good," she replied, rubbing Silkie's tummy.

There was a silent pause, Starfire knowing something was on Robin's mind, and she waited patiently for him to get the courage to voice his thoughts.

Robin sighed. "Star? Were you really waiting _that_ long for me to come around?"

Starfire thought for a moment. "Is there something wrong, my love? Why does this question bother you so?"

"Because, it… well, it seems like you might have been feeling this way for a very long time, and I'm sorry that I didn't ask you out sooner."

"Robin, I had felt the feelings the day I met you… when you showed kindness to me by releasing my bonds. I mentioned that no one had ever showed me such kindness, except Galfore. I spoke the truth. I was not of course… in love with you from just that action, but it later served as a starting point."

Robin's heart raced when he heard Starfire's words, especially the close to a confession "in love with you" part. It was a feeling that Robin knew was always creeping up on him, and one that scared him to death. Robin hated-- loathed, feeling vulnerable. And being in love left one completely vulnerable, with the possibility of getting one's heart broken by another.

Robin had always been too willing to reject the feelings of love because of feeling vulnerable. He forgot about the good sides of love… someone who is always there for you, loves you, committed to you, and the making out part gets a lot better too…

Starfire was well aware of how he felt, and was determined to get him to come out of his shell. And she thought she knew just how to say it.

"As our friendship grew deeper, I began realizing that I wanted things to be more than just a friendship. You were very special to me, more special than anyone… and I think you felt that way too, but you seemed unwilling to take things further. Something was keeping you from expressing your feelings, and I believe it is your own personality, and the way you have been raised."

Robin listened silently, knowing what she was saying was true. Feelings and emotions had always been considered a weak point, vulnerability… a liability. Bruce had told him to _never_ show emotion, or his enemies would exploit them. This of course was referring only to crime fighting, but his reserved foster father had leaked that into their personal lives as well, and Robin had picked up the trait. He showed anger and frustration often, but when it came to expressing love and caring, Robin fell short, and he knew it.

"But, though my society is what it is, we still show emotions and feelings; our powers of flight depend on it. I have witnessed here that showing your emotions so openly is often frowned upon, and I have always wondered why a society would suppress themselves so. Even still, your society does not discourage the individual, and as an individual you have the right to express and to feel all you desire. I wonder to myself, darling, why you do not exercise this right? It is all you hold dear; it is something that no one can take away from you. It is what makes you _you_."

Robin cleared his throat, fully understanding Starfire's point. It sent waves of conflict through his heart…

He sighed. "I understand what you're saying, Starfire. But emotions can also be exploited by enemies-"

"Robin-"

"And they are a weakness-"

"Robin."

"And if any enemy ever-"

"I am not your enemy, Robin."

Silence.

"But-"

"Do you not see? You cannot keep silent your emotions, it is what makes you human!" Starfire burst out, distressed.

"See what friend Raven goes through every day? So she may not experience what all people can? She has had her right taken away from her; she must be silent or she will lose control. She wishes to be normal, to express feelings and be like a normal girl her age. She _has_ to be the way she is. Why do you emulate her, when you do not have to?"

Robin tried a rebuttal. "Because, I told you, enemies would use that and exploit that-"

"I AM NOT YOUR ENEMY!"

Robin grew silent again at Starfire's outburst.

"Robin, yes, enemies could exploit that, but I would not. You cannot let them suppress everything you feel in every area of your life, or you will become an empty shell with nothing left to call you human. I will not sit back and watch the light in you flicker out, Robin. I care about you, and I _love_ you!"

Starfire heaved in a big breath and fell backwards against the headboard, hugging Silkie tightly. She had not meant to get so worked up and blurt out what she had, but it had been said. Her heart raced, she could feel it thumping wildly in her chest, wondering what his reaction would be.

Robin's breath lurched in his throat at her last words, and he had no clue what to say. A warm wave bubbled up into his chest and he felt a tingle in his fingers. His mind was like a storm of thoughts, and he couldn't find one thing to say to come back with.

He breathed out…

"I… Starfire…" He could feel the thick tension in the air, and the possible hurt that might never be able to be fixed if he left her unanswered each second more that passed.

She stared at the bedspread, wondering if he would finally let go.

"I love you too."

His words wavered a little; he sounded unsure to admit it verbally, but sure of what he felt inside.

Starfire leaped forward and grabbed him tight, holding onto him with all her life and heart.

The next morning, Raven was meditating in front of the large bay window in Ops, watching the pink and golden sun rise higher in the sky. Normally she would still be in bed, but she had woken up early with a mass of nerves knotting in her stomach. It was not that she was worried that her date would go horribly wrong or that she would not enjoy Beast Boy's company, but it was the excitement and the anticipation that had her feeling sleepless. Raven was unused to this foreign feeling, and she was nervous about her own performance. How should she act? What if they get into a fight again? What if the dress she and Starfire picked out doesn't look as good as Starfire said? What if Beast Boy changes his mind and doesn't like her by the end of the date?

As Raven's mind suddenly plunged into a storm of negative rhetorical questions, Cyborg had arrived almost right on cue to begin breakfast.

"Hey, you're up early," he commented, starting the burner and heating up a frying pan for sizzling bacon.

"Yeah," she droned, biting her lip. After a moment she floated down from her lotus position and sat at the bar, watching Cyborg cook.

"You seem even quieter than usual, and that's saying something," he tried again, noticing that Raven was not herself.

She sighed, leaning her head against her hand.

"Not thinking of backing out, are you? BB would be disappointed."

"No," she replied. "I guess… I guess I'm just… nervous."

"Well, that's understandable," Cyborg smiled kindly, flipping the bacon and starting ham and scrambled eggs. "But you don't need to be. BB's a good kid. He'll treat you right."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Raven said softly.

"Huh?" Cyborg turned his head to look at her forlorn face. "Aw, girl, you'll be fine! Don't worry about trying to impress him, he already likes you, and knows all about you. You been living with him for five years. It's not like the boy has any surprises coming."

Raven smirked ruefully. He did know everything about her, pretty much. After Trigon, everyone knew her deepest darkest secrets. And they had all stuck by her…

Pasts had been a touchy subject with the Titans, each one of them had never opted to willingly open up about it. They all only knew minimal about each other, just enough to explain their present situation. Except for Raven now, of course. Raven's past had completely reared up and made itself known for the whole of Jump City, and she had once again never felt more vulnerable. She was no longer such a mystery to the Titans, but the rest of the Titans remained a mystery to her. There was a slight irony in the fact that the most secretive and private member of the Titans had the only past that was out in the open and known to all of them. Not by her choice, of course…

She knew the most about Robin, having seen glimpses into his head, but even then the visions she had seen were not expanded to her by him, and she figured they never would be. She could sense that the falling people in that trapeze act had been his parents and that they were dead, but that was all. His career with Batman was much more widely known, but who he really was under the mask and his real name had never been discussed.

Cyborg had only mentioned that he had an accident, and that was all.

Starfire's past also remained a mystery to Raven, like where her parents had gone, and the origin of her starbolts. No one else on her planet could use them…

Beast Boy on the other hand was a complete and absolute mystery. His real name was Garfield (which Raven thought was hilarious) and he had formerly been living and working with the Doom Patrol… and that was all she knew. Why he was green, how he got his powers was completely an enigma. How did he know so much about animals? Being able to turn into them might help, but he knew so many random facts about them.

At first Raven had always dismissed the boy, finding him annoying, obnoxious and extremely immature. But the longer they spent time together, and especially after Terra, Raven began to see underneath his exterior mask. And what she found there was a complete shock to her… she had always assumed that whatever had made Beast Boy green and given him his powers couldn't have been _that_ traumatic, because he never seemed to be depressed or ever showed signs that he was not alright inside. He flied by the seat of his pants, was happy-go-lucky, and she envied that freeness about him. But when she looked deeper, past his corny jokes and video game crazes, she found that he ran deep, and there was intense pain etched there. It would sometimes echo into his eyes, into his smile, and Raven could tell that a memory had surfaced and he was reliving whatever had inflicted him. She had never paid attention to what would trigger these moments however, and now she was thinking that maybe she should have. She would never openly read his mind or pry into his past, as that would be cruel and invasive, but the curiosity about what had happened to him was growing in her. Beast Boy may not find any surprises on her half, but she may find some on his.

"Raven? Raven," Cyborg snapped his fingers in front of her face. "You totally zoned out there for a moment. Girl, you sure you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. Cyborg… I don't mean to… pry, but… did Beast Boy ever tell you anything about him? I know you two are best friends. It's just… I'm curious."

Cyborg shook his head. "Nope. Little grass stain's never told me anything. I always did wonder if somethin' really bad had happened to him, though. He seems to take it well."

"He does. I think he's fooled us all for a very long time," Raven said thoughtfully.

"Fooled who?" Beast Boy yawned, dragging a Batman comforter in around his shoulders and slumping at the table. He wore only black boxers underneath.

Raven and Cyborg straightened and coughed, having being caught talking about him, and Raven stared at her plate as Cyborg plopped scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast onto it.

She suddenly grew nervous again with her crush so close in proximity, and wondered how she was going to keep all that food down.

Beast Boy glanced over at her and noticed her staring at her plate like a zombie deer in the headlights. He grinned and poked her. Raven came out of her daze and gave him a hesitant smile, then busied herself with trying to shove eggs in her mouth. Beast Boy got up and gathered his brightly colored children's cereal and soy milk. Then he noticed that Raven hadn't made her herbal tea, which was extremely unusual for her. Her kettle was sitting on the stove, so he poured some water in it and set it to boil.

He sat back down next to her, and Raven looked up, giving him a shaky smile. He gave her an earsplitting grin and dug into his cereal.

The doors to Ops slid open and Robin and Starfire entered, holding hands and both grinning like cats.

"You two look happy today," Cyborg said, digging into his breakfast.

"That's an understatement," Raven said dryly, looking up and noticing Starfire's beaming face.

"Oh it is a glorious morning, is it not friends?! The sun is shining, birds are chirping and singing their glorious songs, Robin and I have the plans for this evening, and Raven and Beast Boy are doing the dating!"

Robin smiled at her exuberance as Cyborg pointed to the stove where breakfast was waiting for them.

Raven went back to eating her food and being oblivious to everything around her, including the whistle of her tea kettle. Beast Boy glanced at her, then got up and began making her tea.

He set the cup in front of her and smiled when she looked up.

"Forgot something," he grinned.

"You made that for me?" she asked, surprised and touched.

"S'not that hard. After watching you do that every morning for how many years, I should know by now, right?"

Raven gave him a small smile, her heart leaping in her chest.

"Wow, no biting comment on my intelligence or competency? What's happened to you this morning?" Beast Boy asked as he sat down.

"Nothing. I was just touched by what you did for me, but if you were looking for an example of your level of competency, go check the burner you left on and try not to burn the tower down."

"That's my girl," Beast Boy grinned as he got up to shut off the stove top.

Raven rolled her eyes, feeling the nervousness in her stomach ease a bit.

After Starfire had finished eating, and Robin had begged off claiming he had paperwork and reports to file, Starfire eagerly descended on Raven.

"Friend Raven, you must come! We must do the girl talk, and prepare you for your date this evening!" Starfire dragged Raven off to her bedroom before the poor girl had a chance to refuse.

Beast Boy smirked as they left, then put his cereal bowl in the sink.

"Hey Cy? Got any more of those pills? My head is killing me again," he mumbled.

"Come'ere B," Cyborg said. He looked into Beast Boy's eyes. "They're not dilated anymore, but I'm sure you're still recovering from the shock. You did take a pretty nasty blow to the head. I'll get you some IBU profen and then you take a rest, man. You need to have all your strength for your date tonight," Cyborg waggled his eyebrows.

"Heh, yeah," Beast Boy said weakly. He grabbed his blanket and walked over to the couch, where he turned on the tv and laid down, aimlessly flipping through channels.

"He said what?" Raven asked, astonished and not quite sure her ears hadn't betrayed her.

"He admitted that he loves me," Starfire said happily.

"Wow," Raven said. "How did that happen?"

"Well," at this Starfire sobered. "We had been having a discussion of seriousness, and I got upset with him. I told him I was worried for him, and then I just blurted it out. He then echoed my sentiments."

"Oh… but he still said it, right? He loves you Starfire; it's been obvious for a long time. He just needed a little push."

"Yes. We talked about it this morning, and he is not regretful for what he said. We are very happy!"

"I could tell," Raven said with a small smirk.

"What about you and Beast Boy? You have still not told me how you two have gotten together, and why you were dressed as such yesterday," Starfire rambled, eyes shining.

Raven leaned back a little, not really wanting to explain the awkward situation.

"Um… well… do you remember when Cyborg and Beast Boy went into my mindscape?"

"Yes," Starfire said, prompting her to go on.

"Well, a new emotion has surfaced there, and was taking over my actions… which is why I came into Ops dressed like that and it's behind how Beast Boy and I… got together."

"What emotion is this, Raven?"

"Well… um… Lust."

Starfire stared at Raven with interest, before responding.

"Lust? So, you have felt 'feelings' for friend Beast Boy, and that is what prompted this emotion to take over your soul?"

"Couldn't explain it any clearer."

Starfire grinned.

"Why Raven, does Beast Boy know-"

"We kissed."

Starfire gave a girly shriek of excitement. "Really?!"

"Lust made me do it though… that's all I remember. Beast Boy pulled us into Nevermore where Knowledge explained what was happening to me. I think I did something to Beast Boy while Lust had control over me, but he didn't say what. He got red when I brought it up."

"So you decided to do the dating when?"

"Knowledge told us to. And then you guys came home."

"Hmmm. This is so wonderful, Raven! Perhaps we can do the dating of doubles soon!"

"Yeah… 'dating of doubles'…" she said doubtfully.

"So, do you know what you are planning to do with your hair?" Starfire asked, picking up a couple of Raven's strands with a thoughtful hand on her chin.

"No," Raven answered. "I was just going to keep it the way it was."

"You cannot do that!" Starfire said. "Hmmm. I believe I have the idea!"

Starfire rushed over to her vanity table and began sorting through various hair products.

"Is he really okay?" Robin whispered to Cyborg, standing behind the couch and looking down at his sleeping teammate.

"I think so. He's been real tired though. I think he'll be alright for tonight, as long as he rests all day."

"Good. Make sure nobody disturbs him then."

"You got it dude," Cyborg said, plugging his headphones back in and returning to his video game.

Later that night Beast Boy stood in Ops, pacing nervously and tugging on his collar and tie.

"Chill man, you know girls. They take forever to get ready," Cyborg admonished.

"I know dude."

"You nervous at all, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"What do you think?"

"Aw, don't be. Raven won't kill you as long as you don't _try_ anything," Robin grinned.

"Real funny dude," Beast Boy scowled.

Beast Boy had his hair slicked nicely, wore a darker blue dress shirt with a light blue patterned tie, and black dress pants and shiny black dress shoes which he borrowed from Robin. Beast Boy looked very handsome and distinguished, but he still felt slightly uncomfortable. He did not dress up often.

"So what do you think Raven's going to look like?" Cyborg mused.

"Don't know, but Starfire's been in there with her all day. They must be doing something," Robin said.

"How much you wanna bet she comes out looking like she did yesterday?" Cyborg grinned.

"Shut up! That wasn't her fault!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

The two looked at him.

"I mean, um…" he faltered.

"It's okay, Beast Boy. Cyborg was teasing," Robin said kindly.

"Dude…"

Robin nodded his head and said, "I know," under his breath.

Beast Boy's face flushed. "She told you-"

But he didn't have time to finish, because the doors to Ops slid open from the dorm hall, and Raven stepped into the room.

The three boys looked up with astonishment and shock, but not for the same reasons as yesterday.

Raven stepped in, tottered a little, not used to heels. Starfire had given her hair some body and curled her hair to flip out at the ends. It bounced cutely as she moved. Raven's make-up was dramatic but not over the top—smoky eye shadow with slightly heavier eye-liner, mascara, a tinge of blush on her pale cheeks, and muted red lip-stick.

Her dress was absolutely stunning. Shimmery black, the dress's hem hit at mid calf and featured two long slits up the side to Raven's hips. The top of the slits were laced part way down, like a corset. The dress was a halter, a string tied around Raven's neck with the fabric bunched onto the string, a hole in the middle that dipped to show her cleavage. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and enhanced her shapely figure. She held a slip of shimmery black transparent material around her shoulders for a wrap, and strappy black high heels adorned her feet.

Beast Boy's breath was taken away.

Cyborg gave him a little punch on the shoulder. "You lucky son of a b-"

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered, oblivious to his best friend.

Raven was blushing, and wondering why the boys were just sitting there, staring at her. She looked around the room for a second, waiting for someone to react.

She felt very self conscious, because no one was moving, or saying anything at all.

"Um…" she started.

Starfire peeked out behind her.

"See? I told you they would be the speechless!"

Starfire's entrance broke the silence, and Beast Boy held out his hand as Raven came down the steps. She took it gracefully, and looked him up and down.

"You clean up nice," she said, embarrassed to be sentimental in front of her friends.

"Raven… you…" Beast Boy said, his eyes wide at the sight of her.

"_Damn_ girl! Whoo hoo! I'm tellin' you, I bet I'm not the only guy in Jump City who's gonna to be jealous of BB!" Cyborg said, grinning.

"Raven, you look _really_ good," Robin said sincerely.

"Thanks," she said shortly, red tingeing her cheeks.

Starfire smiled happily as she walked to Robin's side and linked arms with him. "Where will you two be going on your date, Beast Boy?"

"There's a great restaurant on the outskirts of town. We'll start there, and then the rest is a surprise," he winked.

"Glorious. You two will have a wonderful time," Starfire clapped.

"Hey Cyborg, about the T-Car-"

"Yeah, about that," he said, crossing his arms, looming over Beast Boy like an impenetrable force.

"Um… see… it'd be pretty inconvenient to try and take the B-ped and all, when we're all dressed up… I mean look at how much time Star spent on Raven's hair, you wouldn't want it to get all messed up, now would you?"

"So…?"

"So… can I take the T-Car?"

"No."

"Aw come on! That's not fair, Cy! Robin-"

"Listen to me you little grass stain. If there is one dimple of a dent or hairline scratch on that car by the time you get back, I will bust your little green bean as-"

"Just let him take the car, Cyborg," Raven droned.

"Fine. But you two stay out of the back seat too. The T-Car isn't for makin' out-- unless it's me!"

"As if," Beast Boy said, yanking the keys from Cyborg's hand and pulling Raven out the door to the elevator to the garage.

"Have a wonderful time!" Starfire called after them as Cyborg exclaimed "hey!"

After the two were gone, the three remaining Titans stared at each other blankly.

"Well, Starfire and I were going to go catch a movie, so…" Robin started.

"Okay," Cyborg said.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Robin asked. "We'll keep our communicators on incase there's trouble."

"S'fine, s'fine, go on! I'll be juuuust fine here by myself," Cyborg grinned, shooing them with his hands.

Robin looked at him somewhat suspiciously, but put his arm around Starfire as she picked up her purse.

"Guess we're taking the R-cycle," he said as they too headed down to the garage.

Cyborg waited until the elevator light dinged to the garage floor, then eagerly headed towards the Titan's mainframe computer and put through a transmission.

* * *

Hmmm… what is Cyborg doing…? 

Sorry about the wait, everyone. But I do want to take a moment and thank everyone who faithfully reviews and/or adds me onto their favs and alert list! You guys are great; you all give such wonderful feedback. It makes writing enjoyable.

Next up, Beast Boy and Raven's date!


	10. Chapter 10

The two entered the garage and Beast Boy went round to the passenger side to open the door for Raven.

"Hop in, beautiful," he said suavely, pulling open the door and gesturing to the seat.

"Beautiful?" Raven repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Beast Boy grinned in reply. "The most."

Raven gripped her clutch in her lap tightly as she waited for Beast Boy to get in and start up the car. When he did so, he realized that he couldn't reach the pedals; Cyborg's seat was way too far back to allow his bulk behind the wheel. Beast Boy fiddled with knobs until the seat moved up.

He popped in a cd of techno music, and bobbed his head to the beat.

It wasn't Raven's first choice of music, but for her it was better than pop.

Beast Boy opened the garage door and drove out to the bay, where he jetted across on the T-Car's aquatic mode.

He winded through back streets instead of taking main roads, but he was doing it to make the trip to the restaurant more relaxing, not because he was not confident with his driving skills. Raven actually had to admit she was impressed with the way he handled the T-Car. She rarely saw Beast Boy drive anything besides the B-ped, and his own wing of the T-ship when they separated in attack mode. But he was providing a very smooth and enjoyable ride, and Raven felt her nerves beginning to quell. She had to admit it made him seem even more attractive.

She glanced shyly at him; he was looking straight ahead and still bobbing his head to the music, mouthing with the lyrics. But he noticed her staring and caught her eyes, and gave her a toothy grin. Raven gave a small smile back and looked out the windshield again.

She racked her brain for something to say, anything, but the small talk just wasn't rising to her lips. Beast Boy seemed content to be silent, so she fiddled with the snap on her black patent clutch.

They finally reached the restaurant, and Beast Boy drove up to the awning, got out and spoke to the valet. The valet opened the door for Raven and extended a hand to help her out. Beast Boy had pulled out his wallet and gave the boy a healthy tip.

"VIP, please," he said, wiggling his eyes at Raven, who smiled.

"Right, Mr. Beast Boy sir," the boy said, snapping to attention.

Beast Boy tossed him the keys and wrapped an arm around Raven's waist, leading her into the restaurant.

"Beast Boy, what is this place? I've never heard of it before," she commented.

"It's a little place I noticed when I first came to Jump City," he said. "They used to have free drinks and pie at the bar on Tuesday nights and… I took advantage of it."

"Oh," she said. "But this still looks like a pretty posh place; I'm surprised they had an offer like that."

"There were several people who were grateful for that… I knew the manager of the place," he said.

Beast Boy opened the doors of the vestibule for her and led her to the maitre d', a large round man with a black ring of hair around his balding head, bushy eyebrows and mustache, and a white chef's coat on.

"Hey! It's you, kid!"

"S'up, Vinny! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Beast Boy exclaimed, giving Vinny a hearty hand-shake.

"Good to see you again, boy. Haven't been around for free pie in years!"

"I feel bad about that, Vinny. I've been too busy with the Titans, but I always appreciated your hospitality, honest!"

"I know you did, kid. Who's this pretty girl? Don't tell me you actually snagged a bombshell like her!" he laughed heartily.

"Vinny, this is Raven," Beast Boy proudly introduced her as Raven blushed.

"Raven?! You mean the Teen Titans Raven?"

"Of course!" Beast Boy said.

"I didn't recognize you all dolled up, miss," he laughed. "You're a lucky man, Beast Boy," he winked.

"Thanks, Vinny. What's the special tonight?"

"Chicken parmesan with veggie sides and clam chowder soup," he answered. "But I know you'll order something different, my vegetarian friend! I'll take you to your table so you can figure out what you want to eat. And just for you I will prepare your meals myself."

"Wow Vinny, that'd be great," Beast Boy said, following the stout man winding around tables to the back, where the booths were more private.

He and Raven were seated and given menus. Vinny left to get them drinks while they scanned the entrees.

"Is he the manager of this place?" Raven asked.

"Yep," Beast Boy said, a hand on his chin, trying to decide what he wanted.

Raven knew what she wanted while Beast Boy still hemmed and hawed over his menu, so she took a glance around at the décor of the place.

It was a darker place, the walls were stone and small windows let in little light. The lighting fixtures themselves were dimmed to give it atmosphere, and the place was to remind one of an authentic Italian restaurant/bar. There were vines and various plants along the walls, and the tables were thick solid wood. Several art pieces on the walls depicted Italian countryside or villa genre scenes.

Raven decided she liked the place; it was cozy and emotive.

Vinny came back with their drinks and his notepad to take their orders.

"Still not twenty-one, eh? I cannot serve you my house wine, though you deserve it!" he laughed as he set down Beast Boy's soda and Raven's raspberry ice tea.

"Still two years to go, Vinny. But when I do turn twenty-one I promise I'll come here and it'll be my first drink of the night."

"Good, good. Now, what will the two of you be having tonight?"

After Vinny had gone, Raven and Beast Boy were left with each other.

"This is a nice place," Raven said sincerely. "And Vinny seems nice."

"Vinny's great. I love this place. Used to come here all the time…" he said, sounding wistful at the end.

"Was that before the Titans were formed?"

"Yeah."

"Beast Boy… what were you doing back then? Where were you living?"

"Raven…." Beast Boy's face became very serious.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to bring up old memories… I was just wondering."

"I wasn't really living anywhere. I stayed at homeless shelters, or if I couldn't get into one of them I would just stay in a park."

"In a park?" Raven repeated.

"Who's gonna care about one more bird in a tree? Even if he was green…"

"Beast Boy," Raven said softly.

"Anyway, I stumbled into Jump City, on this side of town, and Vinny took me in. Let me sleep on a cot in the back of the kitchen. It was warm and he fed me. I didn't stay all the time though… but I'd always come back on Tuesday nights for pie."

"I'm sorry that you had to live like that," Raven said. No wonder when they all first met he had seemed so eager to make friends, had attached himself to Cyborg and was so hurt when they all walked away. She remembered their first days in the newly built Tower, and she had been so annoyed with him. He acted like a stray dog that had been abandoned by his family…

"Ah, hey, don't worry about it," Beast Boy waved it off.

Raven stared at him for a second, seeing his eyes become a little dazed. There it was, that look like something had surfaced inside him… and in a moment it was gone and his eyes were shining in excitement again.

"But hey, why talk about the depressing past? We're here now and I'm really glad."

"About being here right now," Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, I want to say I'm sorry for… everything." She fiddled with her napkin, looking down at the table.

"What are you sorry for? There's nothing to be sorry for, Raven."

"Yes, there is… we haven't always had the best… friendship. I was annoyed with you, and I took out a lot of things on you."

"Yeah, but I pushed your buttons a lot too. I guess I just wanted attention," he said sheepishly.

"Wait… you did all that stuff on purpose? To get my attention?!" Raven asked incredulously.

"Well, kinda," he said meekly, tapping his index fingers together. "I didn't know any other way to… you wouldn't talk to me like a normal person, so I bugged you instead. It got you to talk to me."

Raven sat there for a moment. "Beast Boy, why didn't you just talk to me for real? Why didn't you sit me down and tell me that you wanted to be my friend, and not get into fights like that all the time?"

"I didn't know how to, Raven! I was fifteen, and I didn't know how to talk to girls! The only way I knew how to tell you that I liked you was to bug you and tell you stupid jokes. And then you'd make some dry comment about my intelligence and that was it. I know better now…"

"I really can't blame you, for all this though," Raven sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. "True, you were really immature. I should have seen through that… I've been really blind, and I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well…"

"How… how long have you felt this way about me?" Raven asked.

"A… a long time, Raven."

"And you tried to tell me by constantly annoying me."

"You wouldn't have noticed me or given me the time of day otherwise," he said, sitting back and crossing his arms.

Raven frowned.

"God, Raven there's so many things I wish we could change about what happened between us in the past… do you know how I felt when you were holed up in your room with… I mean… at least that one worked out…" Beast Boy shut his mouth.

"I wondered why you were the only one who was that interested in spying on me."

"I was worried about you Raven, and… I didn't want to lose you."

"Do I need to say her name?"

"No."

"Same situation. My feelings may not have been fueled by a crush back then, but I didn't like it."

"So, we've both been hurt by traitors, and now here we sit."

There was a silence.

"Beast Boy… are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want me?" Raven asked.

"Yes, Raven. I want this. I don't know how to tell you how long I've wanted this. I don't care about your past and who you were… I care about you now."

Raven nodded slowly. "I just don't want this to end up like-"

"Neither do I."

Raven gave him a small smile. He reached across the table and squeezed her hand, genuine kindness in his eyes.

"Remember what I told you, Raven? You're not alone…"

At this moment Vinny came with their dinner.

After dinner and a wonderful strawberry cheesecake for dessert, Beast Boy escorted Raven out after saying goodbye to Vinny and a promise to come back soon, and waited for the valet to bring them the T-Car. Raven had to admit it felt nice to have his warm hand resting on her hip; his arm slinked around her waist. He had shot up in the last year, now being several inches taller than her. His chin was becoming stronger, less child-like, and his body was filling out more too, still very thin, but more toned and less lanky. His voice was beginning to deepen, and Raven had to admit he was becoming an extremely handsome young man. Looking down at herself, she had filled out a little more too. Her hips were more pronounced, she had stopped growing taller but her figure had become more womanly, and she even had gone up a bra size. Her face was losing the baby fat too, becoming more fine-boned. Time really had a way of changing things…

Beast Boy opened the door for her and got in himself. He waved goodbye to the valet and headed back into the city.

"So… where are we going now?" Raven asked.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. "But I will say this, one for me and one for you."

Raven pondered over this as she watched Jump City's night life, people crowding on streets in front of clubs and bars.

"The arcade?" she asked when they finally pulled up in front of the brightly lit building.

"Not just an arcade. There's bowling and a bar too. We can get in 'cause we're over eighteen, just can't drink."

"This is the one for you, right?" Raven asked, really really hoping it wasn't the surprise for her.

"Of course, don't worry," Beast Boy laughed. "This is my pick. After you survive this, I'll take you to your surprise. What's wrong, Raven? Don't like bowling?"

"Oh I love bowling. I go every Thursday night with the Pink Streaks in the league. You know, the old ladies with blue hair and their own bowling shoes and matching jackets," she said sarcastically.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Really? You'll have to introduce me to them sometime."

"Sure. Ethel and Pearl are just dying to meet you."

Beast Boy led them in, and paid for a game of bowling and rented two pairs of shoes.

"Do you realize how incredibly dumb I'm going to look with these clown shoes and this dress? I don't bowl or do anything that has to do with sports," Raven said, crossing her arms.

"Humor me a little, come on," Beast Boy said, handing her a pair of socks from the rental counter. "Don't worry; you get to keep the socks."

"Oh good, because I really needed a new pair of socks." She rolled her eyes with a small grin.

She sat down in a seat and crossed her arms.

Beast Boy knelt down suavely in front of her, wiggling his eyebrows, and began taking off her dress shoes.

"Oooh, I see Star gave you a pedicure, too. Nice toenails."

"She was rather excited to make me over."

"She did a good job. You look beautiful tonight," he said, smiling up at her while he put on her socks. "But not that you don't every day."

"Okay, Romeo, don't over-do it," she said, cheeks flushing.

He put her bowling shoes on and grinned as he got up to change his own shoes.

Beast Boy set up the game on the kiosk in front of the lanes and grabbed a green and white marbled ten pound ball. Raven stared at the bowling balls, not quite sure which one she should select. She grabbed a ten pound ball, but decided it was way too heavy. Beast Boy came up behind her and picked up a purple and black swirled ball that was six pounds.

"Here, this one will work for you."

"Thanks," she said, hefting it into her hands.

Beast Boy went first, and sent his ball flying down the lane, knocking down eight pins. He waited for his ball to be returned, then neatly scored a spare.

"Wow… I didn't know you could bowl, Beast Boy," Raven said, impressed.

"I'm not too shabby," he said, leading her up to the platform.

"I don't know how to do this at all," Raven admitted.

"Okay, first you need to hold the bowling ball like this, with your fingers in the holes like this." He grabbed her hands and placed them. Raven flushed at the contact, her back pressed up against him and his arms around her, demonstrating.

"Now, swing the ball backwards, walk up to the line and throw it straight at that mark on the floor right there."

"Okay…" Raven said hesitantly.

She did as told, threw it as best she could, but her ball still went in the gutter.

Beast Boy chuckled. "It's harder than it looks. But it's your first try, don't feel too bad!"

Raven retrieved her ball and tried again. This time it made it down the lane and took down three pins. Beast Boy clapped, and Raven gave a mock bow.

Beast Boy stepped up to the line and threw a clean strike.

"Who hoo!" he cheered, pumping his fist. Raven smiled.

"Your turn again, Rae," he said.

She grabbed her ball and stepped up to line up her shot. Beast Boy admired the view of her back and shapely figure, and the way the dress hugged her curves and rear end. And he had to admit, she was soo cute in that beautiful dress and those corny bowling shoes. He was too busy eyeing her up that he didn't notice what she scored her first turn, and there was an embarrassing moment when she turned around and caught him checking her out.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed, holding her arms around herself.

"Sorry, Raven," he said sheepishly. "I couldn't help myself." He grinned.

Her first ball had taken out five pins, and her second took down three more.

"Way to go!" he clapped.

His next throw took down all but one pin.

"Aw!" he cried, stepping up again. He missed the last pin. "Damn!"

Raven gave a small giggle.

"Hey, you're laughing at me!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

She quickly schooled her features back to expressionless.

"No I'm not."

"You so were," he teased.

Raven shook her head, but she did smile a little.

"Aw, well… your turn," he said, pointing a thumb toward the lanes.

Raven stepped up, tried her hardest and managed to knock down all but three pins… as they wobbled, a sneaky look came over her face and then she 'innocently' made the other three fall, which did not go unnoticed by Beast Boy.

"Hey!! That's cheating!"

Raven turned around to look at him in mock astonishment. "Me? Cheat? I would never," she said huffily. She walked down past Beast Boy and gave him a cheeky smirk as she sat in her chair.

"Right, it's so on!" he exclaimed. "But you can't use your powers!"

Raven huffed.

The two finished up their game, Beast Boy ending with a score of 142 and Raven coming in at 48, even with her one 'strike.'

"Wow, that's a pretty lousy score," she said, looking up at the score board.

"Actually, you did better than my first time bowling," Beast Boy admitted. "I got a 30."

They returned their shoes and Beast Boy pulled them over to the arcade.

Raven looked around at all the blinking lights.

"Watch this, Raven!" Beast Boy called and dragged her over to a karaoke machine.

Beast Boy grabbed the mike and mused through the selections.

"Oooh! Totally doing this one."

He made his selection, music started playing and then the words appeared on the screen.

__

_"Hey hey little razor blade _

_Girl you're so so dangerous  
You say you wanna try and get away  
And that's just so obvious  
But I've got the keys so let's put it into drive_

Hey hey little razor blade 

_Girl you're so so serious  
You're only pretty when you walk away  
And you act oblivious  
But I've got the keys so let's put it into drive_

But don't call it a crush 

_Don't call it a crush baby  
You know I love you too much  
To be crushed like that!" _

Beast Boy grinned and sang to her, channeling his inner rock star and playing his air guitar with fervor. Raven shook her head and rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. Beast Boy's voice wasn't the greatest, but he was singing with all his heart and soul to her. And…hamming it up just a little. Okay a lot. 

_"Give me back my heart tonight  
I'm sick of never smiling cause you're so uptight  
Cause we know it's not alright  
When neither one of us is putting up a fight_

And you're right that it's wrong  
To spend the night alone  
You stand on the shore as I'm treading water  
and wave as I sink like a stone…"

Raven gave a small giggle as Beast Boy finished the song.

He was out of breath as he hung up the microphone, a crowd of people around them now clapping and laughing as he took a dramatic bow.

Beast Boy stepped off the little platform and slung his arm around Raven's waist.

"How was that, babe?"

Raven raised an eyebrow at the 'babe' usage but chose not to comment.

"Wonderful. You should be expecting a record deal any day now from that riveting imitation of _The Pink Spiders_," she said, pursing her lips in a smirk.

"That was sarcasm, right? I'm never sure, 'cause you don't use it very often," he replied, grinning.

Raven crossed her arms.

Beast Boy spotted something next that grabbed his attention.

"Ooh! A crane game; let's try and win something!"

He dragged Raven over.

"You do realize these things are rigged, right? You'll be sitting here all day putting in quarters until you get a stupid stuffed animal for ten dollars when it cost seventy five cents to make," Raven said, peering through the glass. "It's the most pointless game ever."

"Aw come on, Raven. It's supposed to be fun. It's the thrill of the game. Is it going to grab it? Will it make it all the way to the drop slot? And think of how cool it is to say you won one of these from the crane machine? You're like the king of the arcade when you win one of these. The victory is so much sweeter!"

"Yeah, a king to a bunch of sweaty geeky little kids. With a stuffed toy."

"Awh, you'll see," Beast Boy said, waving her off. "Now, what do you want out of here? Tell me which one to go for."

Raven looked in. "I don't care."

"Aw, come on Raven, you didn't even hardly look at all! Tell me which one," he urged.

Raven gave a heaving sigh and peeked in again.

"That one," she pointed, to a black stuffed cat with a red ribbon bow around its neck.

Beast Boy plopped in a quarter and concentrated with his tongue poking out the corner of his mouth, trying to get the claw positioned just right over the stuffed cat.

He dropped the claw and it clamped over the cat, but grew weak as it drew up and proved the turn fruitless.

"See? So rigged," Raven said.

"You gotta keep trying," Beast Boy said, digging in his pocket again for more quarters.

He tried again, with similar results. Raven just shook her head.

Beast Boy kept trying, each time getting closer and closer, one time the claw actually hooked the cat but it fell right next to the drop slot.

"Oooh! Cheap!!" Beast Boy cried, knocking on the glass pane and Raven gave a cry of dismay as well. He gave her a side glance, and was pleased to see that she was getting into it too. He smirked. She was definitely starting to come out of her shell.

"Well? What are you staring at me for? Put in another damn quarter!" she admonished him.

"Right away, lovely!" he exclaimed. He dug in his pocket. "Uh oh, I'm all out."

Raven sighed and opened her clutch and found one.

"It's the only one I have. Win it," she said, handing it to him.

Beast Boy dramatically put the quarter into the machine, squared his shoulders, and expertly maneuvered his claw over the cat. He wiped a bit of sweat threatening to get in his eyes off his brow, and his tongue poked out, his utter concentration focused on getting the perfect grab.

The claw lowered… it hooked the cat by the body… it was a perfect position… it began to rise up…

But it slipped off the cat's body and the toy fell back into the sea of stuffed animals.

"Nooooooooooo!!!!!" Beast Boy cried, and Raven snapped her fingers in disappointment. She shook her head, feeling slightly bummed. Then she spied something shiny just peeking out from under the machine. She reached down and picked it up, finding it to be a quarter.

"Beast Boy, look," she said, holding it up in front of him.

"Dude, where'd you find that?" he exclaimed.

"Under the machine," she said, pointing to the place with her toes.

"Well, let's try it," he said, determined.

They plopped in the quarter. He carefully positioned the claw once more, watching it as it dropped over the cat. Raven held her breath as the claw began to rise up, the cat caught in its clutches. The two of them gazed intently, eagerly, as the claw moved over and dropped the cat into the slot.

"Whooo hoooo!!!" Beast Boy cried and pulled Raven into a hug. Raven grinned as he let go and reached down to grab the cat and present it to her. Raven took it and hugged it to her chest, smiling.

"See? What'd I tell ya? Now don't you feel good?"

"I suppose, but it still doesn't overshadow the fact that you just spent eight dollars to get this cat," she said.

"You pay for the thrill, love," he said. Then he looked at his watch. "Oh! Hey we gotta go. We're not done yet," he winked.

"Hmmm," Raven answered as he rested a hand on the small of her back and lead her out the door to the parking lot and T-Car.

"Okay, you have to close your eyes now, and no peeking! It's a surprise, and I don't want you to know where I'm taking you," he said. "Don't make me put a blindfold on you!"

"You don't have to resort to that," she said dryly. "I'll keep my eyes closed."

She put her hands over her eyes as Beast Boy pulled out of the lot and onto the road. In a couple of minutes he parked and told Raven they were there, but not to open her eyes yet. He got out of the car and opened her door and helped her out. He guided her to the door and opened it. Raven instantly recognized the ding of the little bell that sounded whenever the door opened, and the smell of specialty coffees, spices, and incense that tickled her nose.

"Oh Beast Boy," she said, taking her hands away from her face and smiling at him.

"One for you," he said, grinning.

Raven looked around her favorite coffee shop, _The Black Rose Café_ and waved to the manager behind the counter.

"Raven, good to see you again!" the stout woman called. "Want the usual?" she asked as the two approached the worn counter.

Raven nodded. "Sounds good, Mauve."

"And I'll have a mocha latte with extra cream, please," Beast Boy requested, digging out his wallet to pay.

"Sure thing, honey," Mauve said, getting their coffees ready.

After receiving their beverages Raven led them to her favorite booth and the two sat down to relax.

Soft jazz music played in the background, and the décor was dark, with darkly stained wooden tables and booths, black and red paint, and interesting art and metal sculptures on the walls. The place was worn but cozy, and it was Raven's favorite haunt to read a book or write or just come and enjoy coffee and a snack.

"How did you know I like to come here?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy grinned but didn't answer.

"Come on, tell me," she asked again.

"Aw, alright. I followed you one day, and other times I've seen this place in the background when you answer your communicator."

"Well, it's very sweet of you to recognize my favorite place," she said.

Beast Boy looked at his watch. "Almost nine o' clock. Open mike night."

Raven looked up at the ornately decorated clock above the counter. "You're right."

A light lit up a small platform where Mauve was setting up the microphone.

"Hello everyone," she said, wincing when some feedback screeched.

"It's time for open mike. If anyone has some readings, poetry, prose, or their favorite soliloquy to share, have at it!" she stepped down as everyone in the café clapped and waited for someone to step up.

A man dressed in all black took the mike and read Hamlet's soliloquy. He did a marvelous job and everyone clapped when he was done. Several other people shared poems and stories, and then there was a lull. Beast Boy shifted, and Raven noticed that he looked nervous. Why would he be nervous?

Suddenly he stood and squeezed Raven's hand, tugging on his collar and loosening his tie, and stepped up to the stage to Raven's astonishment.

"Um…" he said into the microphone, wincing too when there was a little feedback. "I want to share a poem, which is dedicated to a wonderful girl, who's my best friend."

He cleared his throat as Raven watched in a trance.

Beast Boy looked out into the small crowd, barely able to make out faces against the bright spotlight, dust flying through the rays. The light was warm and making him sweat even more, and he tried to calm himself as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket.

He opened it, took a deep breath, and started.

_"Resting here, in the silence suppressing _

_The threats, fates worse than death made null and tame _

_And she is left in the void, the pain etched _

_Too deeply to ever forgive, forget his name _

_I know intimately the things she's seen _

_And the hard times she's had to overcome _

_It's not fair to chastise her hollow stare _

_The real devastation has left her numb _

_It's understandable; she's still unsteady _

_To be sure, I'm down here on bended knee _

_I'm patient; I'll wait until she's ready _

_Hoping she'll finally recognize me _

_I would compare her to a summer's day _

_But she's more at home in a winter's night _

_With snow falling silently to the ground _

_Cold, dark, and not a single soul in sight _

_I wish she'd realize, I'm here, I'm trying _

_Please forgive me for the trite metaphor _

_But she's just oblivious, and it hurts _

_My heart is waiting like an open door _

_It's not a silly little lie this time _

_As she's looking her future in the face _

_And I can only hope it includes me _

_'Cause she's someone I could never replace." _

Everyone clapped and cheered, and a few whistled as Beast Boy finished his poem. He took a small bow and looked up into Raven's face, noticing her expression for the first time, since he had nervously kept his eyes on his paper while reading.

Her eyes were watery with unshed tears, and she had a hand over her mouth. She was so touched by his attempt to do something completely for her, to get up in front of a crowd and read poetry to show his appreciation for her. She knew that while he was often a ham for attention, reading poetry was a different story and he had been extremely nervous.

He stepped down and came back to his seat. Raven stared at him, a sweet expression on her face and Beast Boy ducked his head embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"Raven, if-"

"Beast Boy, that was beautiful," she said, grabbing his hands and squeezing them tight.

"Thanks," he said, smiling genuinely.

"Did you write that yourself?" she asked curiously.

Beast Boy looked sheepish. "I kinda found it on the internet. But when I read it, it reminded me of you."

Raven smiled. "It was still really good."

The two listened to more people who came up to read for awhile, and then open mike hours were done.

Beast Boy looked at his watch.

"It's almost eleven o' clock. The café closes soon. Want to go back to the tower now?" he asked.

Raven shrugged. "Sure, I guess."

"Great. Let's go," he said, picking up their empty cups and tossing them in the trash. They waved goodbye to Mauve and Beast Boy walked Raven out to the car.

* * *

Okay. I was going to try and get the end of Rae and Beast Boy's date into this chapter too, but it was just too long. So, you get it next time. A word of warning, the next chapter is going to contain makin' out. If you don't like those kinds of scenes, don't read it, although I will say it's not going to be as intense as Rob and Star's was, because I can't see Raven and Beast Boy doing that stuff so soon. They'll get there eventually. 

Song used was "Little Razor Blade" by _The Pink Spiders_ and the poem was written by me. I'm still not happy with it, but at the moment I'm too frustrated to change it again (I've changed the entire poem twice now). Sometimes I have a flair for poetry and other times the words just won't come. And the fact that the editing feature on here won't save the stanzas. There are supposed to be stanzas. Each group of four lines is supposed to be a stanza. Grr. Oh well.

Next up, the end of Raven and Beast Boy's date. Wink!


	11. Chapter 11

I love the responses I'm getting from this story, and I want to say thank you to everyone!

Special dedication to _Kryalla Orchid_, who is a great friend and a terrific author in her own right. If you haven't read her stories you need to remedy that immediately. She's a master at plot, romance scenes, Rob/Star cheekiness, and Bb/Rae. Go check her out. Love ya Kry!

A number of you have commented that Beast Boy seemed really mature during the date… I tried not to make him too mature, but please remember that in this story (if you haven't picked it up) that Beast Boy is 19, Raven, Robin, and Starfire are 20, and Cyborg is 21. I would hope that Beast Boy wouldn't be quite as silly and goofy when he's really trying to impress Raven on their first date, especially when he's a little older. Hope that explains my reasoning.

Anyway, on with the chapter!

* * *

Once on their way home, Raven's anxiety set in again. She remembered what knowledge had said, and she was nervous. Being intimate wasn't one of Raven's strong points, and she was worried.

Beast Boy snaked out a hand and grabbed hers comfortingly.

"You seem upset about something. Wanna share?"  
Raven sighed. "Um, about what knowledge said…"

"Yeah. Listen Raven, if you're uncomfortable or don't want to at all tonight, don't worry about it. I understand."

"You do?" she said in a small voice.

"Of course. I don't want to pressure you into anything, okay?"

"Okay…"

There was a silence.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened when Lust took over me before? Why are you so embarrassed about it?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy's cheeks reddened, and then he said, "I'll tell you if you tell me about that 'thought in the shower' Lust was talking about."

Raven coughed.

"But-"

"Nuh uh, fair trade," he said.

Raven sighed again. "I was in the shower, when I suddenly got this thought that… it wouldn't be so bad if… you… came in and joined me," she said quickly, stringing her last words together hoping he wouldn't catch them.

"What?!" Beast Boy exclaimed and Raven flinched. "Really?!"

He looked at her with a big grin on his face.

Raven gave a small nod and stared straight ahead.

"Well, if that's what you want Raven, we can arrange that-"

"Don't even think about it," she cut him off severely.

"Oh, fine," he huffed.

"Your turn," she said.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Lust kind of, well kissed me, and then she tossed me onto your bed, and then she pinned my hands above me and kinda… touched me… a little lower."

"…"

"Um, yeah. Cupped the boys straight up."

"…"

Beast Boy looked over at Raven. She wasn't moving. He waited a little more… wait for it…

_"WHAT?!!!" _

There it is.

He winced.

"Oh oh oh oh oh ooooooh… I'm so sorry Beast Boy, I had no control over it, I mean… I didn't know, I'm so sorry," Raven gushed like he had never heard her before.

"Don't worry 'bout it Rae," Beast Boy waved it off. "S'not like I didn't like it," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Raven stopped, looking over at him. "You, you did?" she reddened.

"Raven! Don't you get it? You're _hot_. Of course I liked it."

"Oh," she said meekly.

"So about tonight. After knowing about this, are you going to be comfortable with me?"

"Uh, I don't know, maybe? I…"

Beast Boy pulled into the Tower's garage.

"Well, think it over. We'll just see how it goes."

Beast Boy got out and helped Raven out of her seat.

"Mm, Rob and Star are already home," he said, eyeing the R-cycle parked in its place. Raven gave a small nod of recognition, but she was too embarrassed to look him in the eye anymore, and her face was flaming as she and Beast Boy entered the elevator to take them upstairs.

They avoided Ops and walked down the hallway to Raven's room.

"Well? Are we calling it a night, or are you inviting me in?" he asked quietly.

Raven fiddled with her clutch and held her stuffed cat tightly. "I… I guess you could come in. For a little while," she rushed.

"Okay. I'm going to go get changed into something more comfortable. You can do the same, and I'll knock when I come back, alright?" he headed down the hallway.

Raven went into her room and leaned against the door, the nerves in her stomach twisting in knots. But there was also a little excitement there, because she could hear Lust's feelings pouring over into her. Suddenly she felt very much in the mood, and she went to her pajama drawer and found her little black sleeping shorts and a dark purple cami. She tossed them on, hung up her dress in her closet, placed her cat on her nightstand, and waited for Beast Boy to return.

In a few minutes there was a knock on her door and she admitted Beast Boy.

He had thrown on a white t-shirt and his gray sweat pants.

"Hey," he said, coming into her room.

"Hi," she said nervously.

"Wow. You look really cute in those shorts," he said, admiring her legs.

Raven laughed a little, shifting her legs and feeling rather self conscious.

"Well," he said, not quite sure how to proceed. "Hey I've got an idea. Have you ever gotten a back massage before?" he asked, conjuring up a way for him to touch her, but not in a sexual way as to ease into personal contact with each other. He knew she was nervous to have someone touch her for the first time.

"No. Who would ever have given me a back massage?"

"Dunno. Just asking. You want one?"

"Maybe," she looked unsure.

"It'll feel good, I promise," Beast Boy said earnestly. "And I promise I'll keep my paws above your lower back!"

"Break that promise and you might be spending an eternity in another dimension… one where there are no females to give back massages to and no video games, and the only thing on tv is constant reruns of 'Barney the Dinosaur'."

"My personal hell," Beast Boy shuddered. "Deal. Hands will not roam off your back."

"Good," Raven muttered, and she lay on her stomach on her bed. Beast Boy straddled her legs and began slowly pressing his thumbs and fingers into her upper back.

Immediately the invasive and awkward feelings were replaced with relaxation and a warm sensation flooded through her back as Beast Boy's hands kneaded.

"Ooooooooahhh…." Raven mumbled, having no control over the sound escaping her lips.

"Feel good?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Yessss…" Raven hissed, as he massaged a knot below her shoulder blade.

She tried to keep the moaning to a minimum, but his warm hands rubbing her skin and relaxing her muscles made her restraint increasingly slip away. Beast Boy noticed she was trying not to make noises.

"Don't worry about voicing how good this feels, Raven. I like hearing you moan," he said cheekily.

She blushed, but felt her inhibitions fall as he started on her lower back.

"Oooooooh…"

Meanwhile, outside Raven's bedroom Robin was walking down the hallway, intending to meet Starfire in his own bedroom. As he walked past Raven's room however, he heard a sound that made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Ooooh… oh Beast Boy…"

He craned his neck towards Raven's door and stared at it like it was Slade in a tutu.

After listening to a few more moans, he whipped out his communicator and frantically whispered into it.

_"Cyborg!! Cyborg! Raven's room, pronto!" _

Cyborg came running around the corner as silently as a seven foot tall half ton robot could, and breathlessly asked, _"What?!" _

_"Listen,"_ Robin whispered.

"Oooooommm…"

Cyborg turned to stare at Robin with unbelieving eyes.

"Is that… are they…?"

"Beast Boy, this feels sooooo good…"

The two boys suddenly burst into immature giggles, trying to be as quiet as possible. At that moment, Starfire walked around the other end of the hall, looking for Robin when he did not show up at his room.

"Friends! Is something-"

"Shhhhhh!!" the two hushed her. Starfire stopped up next to them.

_"Is there something happening?"_ she whispered.

Robin snickered. "Listen."

"Ooooh, oh Beast Boy… a little to the left…"

Starfire's eyes grew wide. Then her face broke out in a grin.

"Man, I can't believe little green bean is getting some action in there. He actually managed to score with Raven?"

"You owe me ten bucks," Robin said, holding out his hand. "Remember our little bet?"

"Aw, come on… we don't know for sure-"

"Please, what is this 'scoring' with Raven? Beast Boy and Raven are playing some sort of game? I thought they were…" she stopped, unsure of herself now.

The two boys instantly sobered and looked at each other.

"You said it," Robin accused as Cyborg said, "She's your girlfriend."

Starfire stared at the both of them, still confused over their terminology, when Robin suddenly exclaimed, "Hey! See, even Starfire thought they were doin' it too. You owe me ten bucks chrome dome!!"

"Do not geek beak! We don't know they were doin' it!"

"Well why else would she be making those noises?!"

Starfire broke into the conversation. "You two have made the bet on Raven and Beast Boy being intimate? What horrible and unacceptable behavior! How could you?!" she admonished them.

As Starfire began to get upset, Cyborg and Robin attempted to hush her and calm her down. With all the commotion, the three passed the motion sensor on Raven's door, which slid wide open as Beast Boy forgot to lock it when he entered.

The five Titans stared at each other helplessly, each group feeling more awkward than the other.

Cyborg was the first to break the silence.

"HA! I don't owe you nuthin' bird boy! They ain't gettin' it on at all!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened as Raven's narrowed.

"Getting. it. on?" she repeated in a low tone that could only mean dangerous for all involved.

"Uh oh…"

Both Cyborg and Robin retreated as fast as their legs could carry them when Raven's eyes turned red.

"Friends! It is glorious to see the two of you enjoying each other's company so! I shall leave you alone now so that you may go back to the 'scoring'."

And with that Starfire cheerfully pushed the button to close the door and floated down the hallway to find where Robin had scooted off to hide.

"Did she just…? Did I hear…?" Beast Boy asked, poking a finger in his ear.

"When we're done in here, we have a death warrant to fulfill for two of our teammates," Raven said murderously. "And I will personally escort both of them to the deepest darkest circle of _hell_."

"Heh heh… remind me never to get on your bad side," Beast Boy said, holding his hands up in front of him.

"_You're_ the _moron_ who forgot to lock the door," Raven said venomously, turning on him.

"Um, sorry?" Beast Boy shrugged innocently, praying that she wouldn't retaliate.

Raven's temper began to subside, and soon the crimson leaked from her eyes and she crossed her arms.

"You can make it up to me by going and locking the damn door this time, and then getting your skinny little butt back here and rubbing my back again." She crossed her arms.

"Yes ma'am!" Beast Boy said, saluting. He hopped off the bed quickly, locked the door and practically jumped from the door back into the bed.

Raven bounced involuntarily as Beast Boy launched himself next to her.

"Would it kill you to be a little more romantic?" she asked, resting her chin in her palm.

"Wow… I didn't think you'd be into that, Raven," Beast Boy said, lighting up.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Beast Boy got rather shifty. "Well… it's just that romance seems to be kind of a girly thing, and you're… not…"

"Girly?" Raven finished for him.

"Yeah," he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"I may not be a shopping mall fiend, or jabber on a cell phone for hours on end, or agonize over which shade of light pink would be perfect for my pedicure, but I assure you, Beast _Boy_, that I am still a _female_."

Beast Boy's eyes widened.

"So you're actually into all that romance stuff?"

Raven got a little defensive. "Just because I'm a little different doesn't mean that my gender is different too, you dolt."

She patted down and smoothed the bead spread, eyes downcast. "Maybe I'd like to be a little more like a normal girl once in awhile."

"Raven," Beast Boy said, becoming serious. "You don't have to be something you're not for me. I like you the way you are. You're girly enough for me. You've got all the right parts," he finished slyly.

"Are _parts_ all that matter to you?" she questioned, an eyebrow raised.

"Icing on the cake, baby," he replied tipping her chin towards his face. Raven's eyes widened a little and her heart fluttered when he brought his face closer. "I've always been drawn to _you_. Your body is just a super hot bonus."

"How can you be drawn to me when all I've ever done is hurl bitter insults at you and send you away with your tail between your legs?"

Beast Boy looked down. "Because I know you wouldn't have been insulting me so much if I hadn't been the one pushing your buttons, trying to get your attention. You're not mean-spirited, Raven. You're witty and clever… something that I've always wanted to be."

"You are witty and clever. When you're not trying to be," Raven said, smiling kindly and resting a hand on his shoulder briefly.

"Thanks," he said sincerely.

The conversation died then, both of them feeling awkward and not quite sure how to continue. Finally Beast Boy broke the silence.

"Why don't you lie down again, and I'll finish that massage," he said, resting his hands on her shoulders as she lay back down.

He began kneading again, slower and more sensually this time. The atmosphere had dramatically changed, and Beast Boy dropped his silly act, determined to show Raven that he could be romantic, just for her, if she wanted him to be. He wasn't sure how good at it he'd be, but he'd try.

His hands were warm, and they glided over her porcelain back like he was a professional. Raven fleetingly wondered where he'd honed this skill, but chose to put the unpleasant answers to that out of her mind. So far Beast Boy had had several surprises up his sleeve for her, and she wondered how many more she would discover by the end of the night. It turned out there was much about this boy she had been living with for five years that she did not know.

His fingers were light now, teasing her skin, and he was being slightly more daring, running them along the curve of her sides, up underneath her arm and down to her hips. Raven could sense that he was no longer content to be touching only her back.

"_Sit up_," he whispered.

Raven complied.

Beast Boy resumed rubbing her back, her neck, her shoulders, his fingers lightly caressing her skin…

Raven sucked in a breath when he slowly lowered her bra and camisole straps off her shoulders, leaving her upper back bare.

His breath brushed her neck. "_Better this way_."

Raven shivered. He pressed against her lower back, going as low as he dare towards her rear end, Raven glancing behind her as she felt his hands dip.

He flattened his palms against her back, smoothing their way back up to her shoulders, then one over to curl around her neck and pull her back to rest against his chest.

Raven's breathing was uneven, and he was instilling a burning feeling inside of her, something that was aching for more, yet still scared and timid to continue on. He didn't give her a chance to protest however, because he guided her onto her back on the bed and rested on his elbow beside her, dipping down and lightly pressing his lips to hers before Raven could react.

Instantly tingles fluttered through Raven's chest, fingers, and toes, and it all began to race through her and pool in one spot. Raven had never felt true innocent desire like this before, but immediately she decided that this was not a bad feeling at all. Beast Boy's lips were soft against hers, and he was lightly moving them over hers, each press and touch sending another shock wave downtown. She was unsure what to do, but knew that she couldn't just sit there stiff as a board. She silently cursed herself for not knowing more about how to be a good kisser, but it was definitely not Raven's area of expertise.

After several seconds of gathering herself back together Raven finally kissed back, moving her lips like Beast Boy was doing. He let out a sigh through his nose and disconnected for a second to take a breath, then pecking her on the lips twice.

He leaned back slightly and smiled, and Raven gave an amazed smile back.

"How was that?" he asked, Raven noticing his voice was sounding huskier.

"Wonderful… better than I expected," she replied softly.

"There's more where that came from," Beast Boy promised, leaning back in for another taste.

Beast Boy kept his promise. The two were content to kiss for awhile, both new to making out and each other, but soon Beast Boy felt himself growing anxious. Raven noticed he was opening his mouth a little more against hers, and she wondered if he dare.

She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of someone else's tongue in her mouth, but when she instinctively opened her mouth for him and Beast Boy slid his tongue into hers, she instantly decided that yes, she did like that idea.

He was tentative at first, quickly touching his tongue to hers, and she responded back. From that instant the nature of their kisses became much more frenzied. They had been smooth, slow, and lazy at first, feeling each other out. But after this breakthrough it suddenly seemed like Raven couldn't get enough of his mouth, of his taste, and he was rolling with her now, switching places as to who was on top and who was on bottom, never disconnecting the now passionate embrace.

After a while the two needed to really sit back and breathe, and Beast Boy took the opportunity to break free from Raven's lips and trail pecks along her jaw and underneath it, sucking a little at the soft skin just underneath her ear, kissing behind it, and making his way down to her collar bone. Raven made cooing noises and little moans as Beast Boy lavished her neck and shoulder with attention, alternating between kissing and sucking at the base of her neck. Raven gripped his shoulders and moved her head whichever way gave him best access, and he cupped her cheek, guiding her.

Beast Boy made his way back up to Raven's lips and the passionate kisses resumed, he still on top now and kneeling comfortably between Raven's legs.

Beast Boy was aware of Raven's acute sense of personal space, and wondered just how much touching she would let him get away with. He tested the boundaries by resting his hand on her stomach, it mostly staying there or moving and rubbing her hip. But then he slid it up her stomach to her breast, smoothed quickly over the top and up her chest to cup her cheek. Raven's kisses halted for a moment and she gave him a mild look.

Beast Boy gave her a sheepish one in return and shrugged a little.

Raven grabbed his hand and rested it on her stomach, with her hand on top of his.

_'Okay… guess I'm not getting to second base tonight,'_ he thought.

_'Maybe if you were a _gentleman_ about it instead of being sneaky, you would,'_ a thought echoed into his head.

_'Raven?!' _

_'Sorry, but that thought came in loud and clear. _Next_ time _ask_ for permission!' _

He winced, then took his hand in hers, looked her imploringly in the eyes, and whispered into her mind, _'Raven, please, may I? It would give me great pleasure, and I promise I will not pinch nor squeeze too hard!' _

She gave him a half-lidded look and rolled her eyes, but then smiled a little.

_'I… suppose. But watch it! Get too cozy and you're taking a swim with the fish in the bay.' _

_'Sweet!' _

Beast Boy became serious again, and set about getting the mood back. He kissed her a little anxiously, Raven could tell, and she waited for him to settle down and make his move. After a few moments of hurried kissing, she felt his warm hand slide up her stomach again and tentatively up over her breast, where this time it stayed.

It felt different to have him giving special attention to a place that Raven usually tried to ignore. She never thought of herself in a sensual way, and never thought about someone else thinking of her in a sensual way, either. But she could feel Beast Boy's excited thrill emanating off him in waves, and it actually made her feel… good. Like suddenly she had a very clear sense of being and feeling like a female, and maybe she wasn't so ambiguous after all. Was this the way Starfire felt when Robin touched her? Was this the way a woman felt when touched by a man? If it was, then Raven decided that she liked it, liked having a clearer sense of self and identity, and that being a woman and being girly and romantic might be not so bad. She had never really been all that partial to her own gender before, not really caring that she wasn't the perfect definition of "girl." But suddenly, here in Beast Boy's arms, she was glad she was a girl and she was feeling like the most normal girl in the world.

And all because Beast Boy had copped a feel.

Two hours had passed and the two were beginning to wind down. Beast Boy was thrilled that he had finally made it to second base (and first base too, for starters) and Raven was feeling excited and tingly. Not to mention another discovery had made her feel even more satisfied. While the two were pressed together, Raven could hardly ignore the "poking" feeling that kept hitting her hips or her thighs wherever Beast Boy's midsection happened to be. Raven wasn't naive, and the thought that she, _she_, could elicit such a reaction in him made her blush and her heart pound, and more tingly feelings trickled down low. She was a woman, and that statement no longer sounded odd to her. It felt right.

Beast Boy was lying on his stomach, resting and waiting for a certain other part of his body to calm down too. He was certain that Raven had felt it, but he wasn't quite ready to sit out in the open in front of her, either. It was a little embarrassing to him, so he breathed in and out, and tried to think about, _'Baseball. No… Mega Monkeys Six… brain eating zombies? Raven's hair… Raven's hips… Raven's breasts… no! no! Not helping!' _

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked quietly.

"Mmm?" he mumbled for an answer.

"Thank you for a wonderful night," Raven said, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. She was half sitting up next to him.

_'No fair; girls don't have this problem!' _

"You're welcome," he said aloud.

"Are you okay?" she asked, a little suspiciously.

"Yeah, fine," Beast Boy murmured into a pillow.

"Why are you laying like that?" Raven asked.

_'Uh oh… how do I explain this one?' _

"Um… it's comfortable like this."

_'No it's not! You're lying _right_ on it! It actually hurts a little!' _

Raven raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy's facial expressions, the result of his awkward debate with himself.

"It's comfortable like that?"

"Yeah, totally. Just getting tired and ready to settle in for the night," he said quickly.

"Oh no no no. You're not staying in here tonight," Raven stated.

Beast Boy gave her a surprised pouty face.

"What? Why not? That's totally not fair."

"I'm not used to having a bedmate and it's only our first date."

Beast Boy sighed. "Fiiiiiiine."

Raven crossed her arms. But then she softened with a small smile.

"I really did have a good time though, Beast Boy. Better than I expected."

"So… does this mean we're official? Can I… call you my girlfriend?"

Raven stopped to think about it. Sure they had a date, but they weren't an official couple yet. She had never had an actual "boyfriend" before. The term "boyfriend" indicated a certain level of commitment. It made her feel good that Beast Boy was that comfortable with her to want to take that step already.

"Rae? Rae… does this mean no?" Beast Boy took her momentary silence as a negative.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Beast Boy," she said confidently.

"Awesome," Beast Boy grinned, his bottom fang poking out. Raven couldn't help but find him irresistible.

She looked at her bedside clock.

"It's two in the morning; we should probably get some rest."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, beautiful."

Raven flushed, still not used to the compliments.

She walked him to the door, where he gave her another slightly passionate kiss, then headed off to his bedroom.

Raven returned to her bed, feeling like she was floating more than walking. She giggled. She couldn't help it. She kept repeating in her head '_I have a boyfriend. I have a_ boyfriend_!" _

How was she ever going to fall asleep when she felt this giddy?

Eventually tiredness from not sleeping much the previous night and all the excitement caught up with her and she closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep…

Until she was interrupted with a horrible vision.

Raven could feel the cold rapid water rushing over her head, her lungs on fire aching for a breath, the fear and nausea of drowning clutching her senses… suddenly her head bobbed above water and she could see as she gasped for air, water spray and rocks ahead, vines dangling into the river. The current dragged her under again, and she tumbled blindly, hitting a rock to stop her from flowing further as she grasped onto it. She painstakingly pulled herself up against the harsh flow of the water and gazed ahead frantically… they'll be hurt, they can't get hurt…

A man and a woman were in a boat farther down the river, the little dingy flinging wildly out of control as it began taking on water.

"Mom!! Dad!!" she screamed, her voice hoarse and child-like.

She tried to change, tried to frantically think of a form that could save them… a fish for now. She swam underwater towards the boat, as fast as her fins could take her, but when she changed back to look to her horror the boat was headed towards a waterfall, and heading there fast. What could she do? Think… think… A bird now, a sparrow in the sky… she was cawing frantically, panicking, as the boat began to tip over the edge, the woman and man screaming as they disappeared into the waves and spray below, the boat smashing to pieces on the jagged rocks. She flew lower, circling to find them, praying they were somehow still alive… cawing frantically, circling, and searching the waves…

Raven gasped as she sat up in her bed, pressing her hands to her chest, willing her throbbing heart to calm down. She reached up to her face and felt the tears slipping down her cheeks, falling off her chin. She was sweating, her hair was damp from the mixture of tears and sweat and her shirt and shorts clung to her pale cold skin.

"It was so real… it felt so real…" she murmured repeatedly, attempting to calm herself down. "So… _real_…" Suddenly she bolted out of her bed and ran for Beast Boy's room.

She could hear him, tossing and turning and moaning, frightened moaning, and she quickly entered his room and dropped to her knees next to his bottom bunk, gently shaking him awake.

Beast Boy also awoke with a panicked gasp, shaking like a leaf.

"Raven," he breathed shortly, and hastily scrubbed the tears from his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Fine," he said, covering his face with his hands and breathing heavily in sighs, his whole body racking with every breath.

"Beast Boy, are you sure you're okay?" she asked again, now rubbing his back lightly.

"Raven don't—ask me that right now," he said, a hitch in his voice as he rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Why'd you come in here?"

"Beast Boy… I…" Raven wasn't sure she should tell him the truth. She was worried that he might be angry she had been privy to his private dream. "Was that real? Did that really happen?" she finally asked softly.

Beast Boy hiccupped, before he said, "You saw?" bitterly.

"I didn't mean to," Raven said honestly. "My powers must have felt a disturbance and reached out to you. I'm sorry, Beast Boy. I couldn't control it."

He sighed in response.

"Did that really happen?" she asked again. "Beast Boy, I experienced the dream as if I were you. In first person. It was… terrifying. Did this happen?"

He slammed his fist into the mattress. "Yes," he said emotionally.

Raven fell backwards at his sudden outburst.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't change things," he said sadly with a hint of loathing behind it.

"No, it doesn't. But, why have you kept this hidden so deep within yourself? Beast Boy, I never realized that you had experienced something so horrific. You can't be okay after that."

"It doesn't matter," he said shortly, the anger in his voice still eminent.

"Have you been suffering with this memory all this time, and never let any of us help you?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast Boy laughed in a rueful breath. "You're one to talk. Look what you've kept inside yourself, Raven."

"But eventually I needed your help. I admitted I did. And now, Beast Boy, you need to let me help you."

"There's nothing that can help me now," he said, staring at the end of his bunk bed.

"Yes, there is. Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. I will listen," she said earnestly. "I'm a good listener."

"What you saw happened. That's it."

"But there's more to it than that. You're hurting so badly, Beast Boy-"

_"I couldn't save them!"_ he cried, new tears springing to his eyes. He turned his head away from Raven, a sob jerking his shoulders.

Raven was silent for a moment, realizing what lie at the heart of the matter.

"Beast Boy, you couldn't possibly have then. There was nothing you could have done, and you almost fell yourself."

"No… no, Raven. I didn't. I flew away like a coward. I could've done something… I could've!"

"But you can't blame yourself for what happened, you can't," she said calmly, trying to calm him down as well.

"What good was it of them to save me, to have this ability to turn into anything and not be able to save them?! I was useless!"

"They saved you?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy breathed heavily as Raven placed her hand on his back again, calming his hysteria.

"Beast Boy, what happened to you?" she asked gently, her eyes shining kindness and understanding.

He continued to stare at his comforter as he began to talk tonelessly, the words pouring out of his mouth in a storm, like they had been waiting to burst out for a long time.

"My parents were Mark and Marie Logan. They were scientists, biologists, and doing research in Lumumba, Africa. I was eight when I contracted sakutia, a rare tropical disease that no human has ever survived. I got sick and almost died, but my parents were able to save me by injecting me with a serum to rewrite my genetic code, which was susceptible to the serum because of sakutia. My DNA was infused with that of animal DNA, because animals can survive sakutia. It is because of this that I can shape-shift. My skin is green because of side effects of the disease."

"Beast Boy… I… didn't know that this was how..." Raven faltered.

"My parents were boating down the river in unfamiliar territory, in search of a rare kind of primate, when the rapids became too much for them to handle. I had been following along the river, when I saw them get carried away. I jumped into the water to try and save them…"

He stopped, his voice cracking, and he looked at Raven, who could see the raw pain and hurt in his eyes like it had happened to him yesterday.

"I couldn't, Raven. I didn't know what to do. I was too young to think quickly enough, too young and my powers weren't explored enough to carry them away from the fall…" a tear dropped down his cheek.

Raven hugged Beast Boy then, her mind still echoing his dream and his pain, and she wished that somehow she could ease it. Now she understood what he sadly reminisced about, when she saw it in his eyes. When she let go, he turned into a kitten, looking lost and forlorn. She figured this was his way of cutting off the conversation. She smiled at him and scooped him up into her arms, carrying him to her bedroom. She plopped him onto her pillow, where he mewed pitifully.

"Just for tonight. I know I said you couldn't stay in here, but I'll make an exception," she mock scolded him.

He mewed again, and Raven could sense an _"I'll have to have bad dreams more often,"_ comment emanating off his form.

"Keep it up and I'll be the source of those bad dreams," she said in response.

He mewed adorably then, and snuggled up into the curve of her stomach, lightly purring.

Raven gave a small smile and gently petted him until they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Raven awoke slowly after a refreshing sleep, and glanced at the small clock radio beside her bed.

_'_ _Ten thirty__? I slept in…' _she thought.

She shifted to move when she felt another weight stir in her bed. Freezing for a moment, she looked over her shoulder and was momentarily surprised to find Beast Boy snoozing away and sprawled out over half her bed, with most of the blankets entwined around his legs. Then she recalled last night's events and furrowed her brow when she remembered that he had originally been in the form of a kitten when they fell asleep. So much for making it feel a little better with having him in her bed as a kitten, because he was now in human form with boxers being his only scrap of clothing.

Raven scanned her eyes over his body, her cheeks flushing when she remembered the events before his dream, and over the fact that she was liking what she was seeing. But when she realized that his boxers weren't buttoned, she quickly turned her head away when he rolled over, her heart pounding from the peep show she almost witnessed.

Beast Boy yawned loudly and blearily opened his eyes. He rubbed them, then looked around the room bewildered as if he didn't remember why he was waking up in a place different than his own room. He glanced over at Raven and everything clicked.

"Mornin' beautiful."

"Good morning, Beast Boy," Raven answered.

Beast Boy stretched lithely, cat-like, and Raven watched out of the corner of her eye. She then got up and stretched herself, going to her dresser mirror and taking a quick look to make sure she didn't look too sleepy or that her hair wasn't too messed up. Raven never worried about her appearance that much, but suddenly she felt a little self-conscious in front of Beast Boy, and hoped she didn't look too bad.

Beast Boy got up and pulled Raven's blankets with him. She glanced at him, slightly annoyed, and asked, "What do you think you're doing? My comforter stays on the bed."

"Oh, oops. Sorry… I'm used to just taking my blanket with me," he said sheepishly. He began to put it back and straighten it.

Raven sighed. "You can take it… as long as you don't get it dirty."

"Really?!" Beast Boy brightened.

"Yes," Raven rubbed her temple. "But spill cereal on it and I will force feed that blanket down your throat."

"I promise I won't get a speck of anything on it," Beast Boy said, holding up his right hand. He snuggled up in the soft fabric. "This is nice… it smells like you," he grinned, rubbing it over his face.

"And what do I smell like?" Raven asked, skeptical.

Beast Boy looked pensive. "I don't know exactly; a mixture of… lilacs and rain."

"That would be my shampoo scent."

"You always smell good. I can tell; I have an enhanced sense of smell."

"Really?" Raven said, only half listening.

"Yeah. And it's really helpful too, around… _that time of the month_, cause then I totally know when you're going to be really cranky and to stay out of your way!"

Raven dropped the book she had just picked up and stared with shocked eyes at the wall for a moment. Then she clenched her fists, and slowly turned around to glare at Beast Boy.

"So you've been keeping track of my cycle, just so you know when to stay away from me?" she growled.

Beast Boy immediately knew he shouldn't have said that, and he cowered in front of Raven.

"Um, don't think it was on purpose or anything. It's not like I can stop my sense of smell," he eeped. "I know when Starfire is too. She always gets so weepy…"

"WHAT?!" Raven thundered.

"I'm outta here!" Beast Boy exclaimed, throwing Raven's blanket around his shoulders and making a mad dash for the door. Raven however stepped on the end of the blanket and Beast Boy was running in place and not getting any closer to the exit and freedom. She pulled the blanket closer and closer, and finally wrapped an arm around his neck.

"Raven, really I'm sorry! I can't help it if blood is a really recognizable smell!"

She caressed his cheek dangerously.

"Beast Boy, calm down," she said sweetly, lulling him into a false sense of security. "I know it's not your fault."

He stopped struggling. "Really?"

"Yes. But I just want you to know… that next time, keep your snooping little nose to yourself!" she growled, and shoved him to the floor. "And stay out of Starfire's way too. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate to know that you know her bodily schedule like clockwork."

Beast Boy hunched his shoulders in the blankets, only his eyes peeping out from underneath them.

"Got it," he squeaked.

Raven gave him one more side-long glance and then turned and swept out the door, heading for the breakfast table.

Beast Boy sighed and got up, following her out, mumbling, "This wasn't exactly how I pictured the morning to go…"

When Raven entered the common room and sat down at the table, it was to find her other three teammates grinning at her like cats.

"So, where's your little green bean boy toy?" Cyborg asked nonchalantly.

Raven sniffed for an answer and began preparing her herbal tea.

"So, Raven, how was the rest of last night? Does Cyborg owe me ten bucks?" Robin grinned.

Raven's fingers tightened on her tea kettle handle. She turned around with a murderous grin of her own.

"That reminds me… you two have some well deserved payback coming your way," she said, her eyes leaking crimson.

Robin and Cyborg gulped.

At this moment a hesitant Beast Boy walked through the doors, blanket around his shoulders.

Starfire looked up and waved to greet him, then put a finger to her chin and studied him. Then she exclaimed with a teasing grin, "Why friend Beast Boy, is not that friend Raven's blanket you are coveting?"

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, eyebrows raised and more teasing grins.

"OooOOooh! Raven and Beast Boy sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

But Cyborg didn't get much farther with his song, because Raven had used her magic to plant his breakfast into his face.

As the others laughed hysterically at Cyborg with bacon and eggs all over his mug, an alert rang out on the Titans mainframe computer.

Robin shushed everyone and they all went down to stare up at the screen.

Everyone gasped.

Robin stared up grimly at the symbol visible through the static.

* * *

Whaaaah cliff hanger! Now, who could that be? Hmmm… there's so many possibilities…

Hope I did the BB/Rae romance well. I said it wasn't going to be as intense as Robin and Starfire's scene, because they totally wouldn't be ready for that kind of stuff.

Next up, the identity of that mysterious caller, and a little friendly sparring…


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my goodness, here we go. This is really the last chapter that I have written before there are some rather large gaps in the story that I haven't written yet. I promise I'm working hard on it between school and stuff. But just so you all know, the next update might be a little bit.

Hopefully this chapter will tide you over -wink-. Just a warning, this story is rated mature. For obvious reasons as you will see, Robin's language is about to get a little rough. There is also some more mature stuff at the end of this chapter. I just want to let everyone know that the story is definitely rated M for a reason.

* * *

Robin growled and slammed his fist on the button to accept the transmission. Video feed instantly popped up on screen. 

"What do _you_ want?" he snapped. The others exchanged curious glances.

"Is that any way to greet your old mentor?" the other asked mildly.

"Yeah, it is. This must be pretty important for you to contact me," Robin said, crossing his arms. "You're up early. What do you want?" he repeated angrily.

"I know we haven't spoken in a long time, and I don't expect you to be happy with me but- …do they need to be here?"

"They are the Titans. Whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of them," Robin said, pressing his lips together in a tight line.

Beast Boy zipped in front of Robin like an eager little puppy.

"Hello Mister Batman Sir! Beast Boy is the name!" he said, saluting. Then he got stars in his eyes. "Dude, you are like, the _coolest_ super hero ever! Can I totally- ahh!"

Raven yanked him back by her side.

"Sorry about that," Robin muttered as Batman raised an eyebrow.

"I've called to alert you that a dangerous criminal has escaped from _Arkham Asylum_. I've last tracked him to be residing outside of Jump City," Batman continued.

"So? Who we dealing with?" Robin asked sullenly.

"You remember Professor Jonathon Crane?"

"Scarecrow?" Robin said.

"The same. He's located somewhere outside your city, and I'm positive he's planning something. He is completely insane, and I don't want any of you approaching him."

Robin gave a frustrated growl. "What do you mean don't approach him? We can take Scarecrow."

"You know better than any what Scarecrow is capable of. I don't want you messing around with him until I get there."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed. "What the hell do you think we are? A bunch of fucking little kids?"

The rest of the Titans expressed shock at Robin's choice of words. Robin actually _swore_ at _Batman_?

Batman sat in a stony silence before he spoke. "You always were too rash and headstrong. You put yourself in the path of danger needlessly and you act before you think too often."

Robin thrust a finger at the screen. "You always just threw around stupid orders that never get anything done! You're sneaky and manipulative, and you don't know how to work on a _team_ at all!"

While the two were arguing, the other four Titans were grouped together, completely taken aback at Robin's behavior. They winced as Robin's language got more heated… he usually never swore unless he was very angry or upset, and they could tell he was extremely angry at the moment.

"I will be coming to Jump City. I need to be present before Professor Crane makes his move."

"No, you won't be coming here! This is _my_ territory and _we_ can handle it!"

"Your little friends are to stay out of it, and you can be around for backup. You know the effects of his attacks, and I only have a limited supply of antidote right now. I don't need you in the way and screwing things up."

"I'm twenty years old! I'm not a fucking little _kid_ anymore, and you can stop fucking _treating_ me like one!" Robin shouted.

"Robin!" a sharp voice rang out behind him. He turned around with a growl.

"I have never heard you use such language repetitively before, and I assure you it is _most_ unbecoming of you," Starfire said, her body rigid and her eyes cold and hard.

A smirk graced Batman's lips. Robin whipped around to glare at him.

"So, if you can prepare me a spare bedroom-"

"There are no spare bedrooms," Robin crossed his arms, extremely grumpy after being scolded by Starfire.

"You're telling me there's not one spare bedroom in that huge tower?" Batman asked skeptically.

"Um, there is _one_-mmmh!" Beast Boy started to say, but Robin planted a hand over his mouth.

"Not a single one," he said grinning viciously, his eyes narrowed.

"Well, then I'll just stay in your room and you can sleep on the couch," Batman said, another irritating smirk on the corner of his lips. Robin scowled and began to protest when his little plan backfired on him.

"Robin, you may just share my room. No more Robin fighting with the Batman, please," Starfire said calmly, gently taking his arm.

Batman raised his eyebrow at that one.

Robin jerked his arm away from Starfire, hurting her feelings in the process, and faced Batman on the screen again.

"Where's the last known location for Scarecrow?" he asked.

"I refuse to send you the coordinates," Batman said tersely. "I know you too well. You'll immediately set off to find him and get yourself into trouble."

"We can take him down," Robin said confidently.

"You and your little friends don't know what you'd be getting yourselves into. He was experimenting with his poison and its effects are unpredictable. Like I told you, we only have a limited supply of antidote for his new strain of fear toxin."

"I've dealt with it before," Robin insisted.

"It's not the same. Weren't you listening? This new toxin only takes fifteen minutes to destroy brain tissue and completely shut down the central nervous system. His last toxin took an hour."

"Whatever," Robin growled angrily, losing his temper completely. He began to turn away from the screen.

"I'm getting impatient, and your hostility is getting annoying," Batman said, the irritation now evident in his low gruff voice. "I will be arriving tomorrow night. Be ready for me."

"Whatever!" Robin shouted behind him.

"Robin," Batman called severely.

"Fuck _off_!" Robin called behind his shoulder, exiting the room in an angry storm cloud.

The rest of the Titans sat bewildered at their leader's behavior, and even Batman seemed ruffled.

"Please Mr. Batman sir, excuse Robin's behavior. I have never seen him act in such a way," Starfire said meekly, breaking the tensed silence.

"Then you don't know him very well," Batman said seriously with a bit of dark sarcasm. "I will be arriving tomorrow night, whether he likes it or not. Be ready."

With that Batman ended the transmission and the four Titans were left staring at a static covered screen.

"Whoa," Raven said.

"That was the most intense fight I have ever _seen_," Cyborg said, rubbing his head and disconnecting the transmission from his end.

"Well, this was a great way to start off the morning," Beast Boy said, frowning.

"Please, what should we do about Robin? He is most upset and angry," Starfire spoke up, her voice wavering with unshed tears.

"Don't worry about him, Star. Obviously he and Bats have a past that he's none to happy about. We don't know the whole story," Cyborg said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Should we attempt to talk to him?" she asked.

"I think he needs some time to cool down before we approach him," Cyborg said sensibly.

--

In Robin's bedroom, one superhero was punching a poor innocent and unsuspecting pillow into a pulp. Robin emitted frustrated growls and shouts, and slammed his fist into his desk, nearly cracking it.

"Who the _fuck_ does he think he is, barging in here like he's high almighty and fucking _patronizing_ me like that…"

Robin was breathing heavily, and soon he flopped down on his bed, waiting for the feelings of complete anger to subside from his chest.

"We could take Scarecrow, I know we could…"

A timid knock came at his door and Robin sighed, not really wanting company at the moment.

"_What_?" he called, annoyed.

"Please, Robin? It is me," Starfire said meekly.

He sighed again. "Come in."

Starfire opened the door and hesitantly entered.

"You come to yell at me again?" he asked grumpily.

"No, merely to provide you the company. You are upset and I wish to comfort you," she said, coming over to the bed and sitting beside him, the waver in her voice still evident.

"I'm sorry I jerked my arm away from you Star. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Robin apologized, though there was not much sincerity in his still aggravated voice.

"It is the okay. But, I think you should also apologize to… the Batman. You said very mean and hurtful things…"

"He needs no apologizing to," Robin said angrily, unmoved.

"Please, I do not like to see you this way," Starfire said sadly, raising a hand to rest on his chest.

Robin reached up and grabbed her hand, bringing it down into her lap, but not letting go.

"You don't understand, Star."

"I understand enough that you are being extremely ungrateful to a man who is your _knorf'ka_, and raised you since you were small. He took good care of you, yes? Should you not be grateful that he took you in?"

Robin sighed, thinking of his time with Batman… Bruce. He shook his head, still angry.

"It's not like that. Not like what you're thinking."

"I think, that no matter how much the two of you disagree, he still took you under his… cape," she smiled. "He was not forced to, no?"

"No," Robin muttered.

"See? Do not harbor so much hate against the one that cared for you," she said wisely, laying Robin back down upon his bed and laying herself on his shoulder, caressing his chest soothingly.

She looked uncomfortable for a minute, then realized they were surrounded by feathers.

"What has happened to your pillow?" she asked, bewildered.

"Uh… I was mad," Robin said sheepishly.

Starfire giggled. "You will have to share mine then, but what will the Batman sleep on?"

Robin laughed. "He can sleep on a rock for all I care!"

--

"Dude, dude, dude, dude!!! Batman's coming today, Batman's coming today!" Beast Boy was jumping around and singing. Today was the day Batman was arriving. If it wasn't immediately obvious.

"Would you put a sock in it for just one second?!" Raven glared at him from the couch, glancing up from her book.

"Sorry Rae, but I'm excited! It's not every day that _Batman_ comes to the tower!"

"Ugh!" she flipped her page. "Just… turn into a kitten or something and go find something to play with," she shooed. "At least then you'll be quiet."

Beast Boy devilishly fulfilled her request and turned into an adorable kitten. Then he crouched low, in a hunting position, wiggled his tail, and pounced on the corner of Raven's cape that was hanging over the edge of the couch. He pulled on it with his claws and batted it around.

Raven lowered her book and gave him an extremely annoyed and dangerous glare. The kitten mewed up at her and batted her cloak again, a toothy grin on his little face. She went back to reading her book, and he hooked her cloak with his claws. The problem was, he got them stuck and was pulling his little paw, trying to free himself. Raven gave a frustrated growl and pulled her cloak up so the stuck Beast Boy kitten was eye level, hanging by his claws. Raven unhooked him and tossed him onto the other end of the couch and began reading again.

Beast Boy came bounding back and rubbed his head under her hands, purring like a lawnmower. He slinked his way into her lap and began turning circles and kneading her thighs, then lay down and purred some more, gazing up into her face lazily.

"You're still being just as obnoxious and loud, aren't you?" she said, looking down at him. He mewed for response and rubbed his head against her stomach.

"You can stay there as long as you don't move or make noise, got it?" she admonished. She sighed. Beast Boy's ears flattened a little, but soon he sprawled out and fell asleep for a little cat nap.

--

All throughout the day, Beast Boy eagerly kept looking out the windows of the Tower, waiting to see if the Batplane or Bat-helicopter would land, or maybe he'd come by the Batboat… but he had always wanted to see the Batmobile… maybe he'd come in the Batmobile!

"Beast Boy, for the last time, he said he'd come _tonight_, not at four in the afternoon," Raven grumbled. "And I doubt he labels everything with 'bat' in front of it. That would be super cheesy."

"Nuh-uh! Batman's super cool and you know it! He's the superest coolest hero ever! He totally has no powers either, just super crazy martial art skills, which he taught to Robin, and all those cool gadgets and the Batmobile!"

"Right," Raven sighed. She flopped her book down onto the couch, got up and hooked two fingers into Beast Boy's collar. He was still excitedly jumping by the big bay window, determined to see the big arrival. She dragged him towards the hallway.

"Uooohf! Raven?!" he protested.

"Robin said that we need to train today, as long as you feel you're capable of doing so, and I'd rather train with you in a more relaxed fashion than deal with whatever his super stressed and irked mind can come up with. Plus, I really feel like punching you right now."

"Oh… okay!" Beast Boy said, enthusiastic, ignoring the last part of Raven's statement.

"Do you think you can handle training, Beast Boy, or does your head still hurt?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine. As long as I don't take any hard knocks to the noggin, I'll be okay."

He and Raven had never trained one-on-one, only with the Titans as a whole. He was interested to see how their powers would clash.

"Go get changed into workout clothes, and I'll do the same. Meet in the arena."

"Got it," he said happily as he bounded off to his room.

Once in the training arena, Raven deposited several five pound medicine balls around the gym to use as projectiles. She spoke to Beast Boy as she did so.

"Robin said that we both need to work on offense with powers and hand to hand combat with no powers. If either of us were to somehow have our powers incapacitated, we need to know how to spar and use basic defense and attack moves."

"Got it. Mmmm… Raven… you look _really_ nice in those pants," Beast Boy said, eyeing up her figure.

"Pay attention!" she snapped, but flushed at his compliment. Raven had put on black stretch pants that hugged her figure, and a white tank top. Beast Boy had put on his gray sweat pants and a black ribbed tank as well. Both had bare feet.

"Are you ready then?" she asked, assuming a defensive stance.

"Ready." Beast Boy grinned at her. "You know, you're totally way less intimidating without your cloak."

"Then maybe I should go get it."

"Mm, no, it covers you up too much… though maybe you should. I keep getting _distracted_." Beast Boy let his eyes drift down Raven's body.

"Your problem, not mine."

Mm, my problem indeed." Beast Boy's tooth poked up over a lecherous grin.

Raven shook her head at him, "Keep it up and I'll wipe that cocky grin off your face."

"You better be careful, 'cause I just might put a grin on yours."

"Never," Raven said, stepping to the side to begin circling him.

Beast Boy also began circling, each one sizing up the other. Raven wasn't sure if he would charge first or not, but she watched the sparkle in his eyes and fought extremely hard to keep a smile from her lips. Suddenly Beast Boy charged away from her and turned into a cheetah. Raven picked up two medicine balls with her powers and followed after him. She hurtled one and he dodged out of the way. Then he cut back and came straight for her. Raven flew up a ways into the air and Beast Boy alighted in the form of a pterodactyl. Raven sent her second medicine ball at him and he dodged in the air, still charging. Raven continued to fly backwards away from him, wondering how she would attempt to engage a pterodactyl without getting cut by those sharp claws.

_'Work on offense, huh?'_ she thought sarcastically. _'How the hell do you fight a freakin' pterodactyl?' _

She stopped flying and let Beast Boy come. When he flashed his claws forward to attack Raven grabbed his feet with her powers and swung him away. He squawked and dropped to the floor again in the form of cheetah. Raven flew lower, remembering that she was supposed to use offensive tactics. She lifted five medicine balls into the air and charged at Beast Boy. Beast Boy shifted into a gorilla and pounded the ground before him, attempting to psych her out. She tossed one ball at him and he batted it away. He began lumbering for her in a powerhouse charge, batting away the offensive balls as if swatting a fly. Raven dropped her last two, suddenly at a loss as how to stop him. He pulled up his clamped fists and swung them mightily down upon her head, but she spread her energy with her hands just in time to block him. Still, it took much effort and she almost lost concentration. Beast Boy brought his hands back up again and was going to punch her lower, but Raven quickly flew up above him and away. Beast Boy grunted in annoyance and turned into a falcon, screeching as he followed her. He dived and just before he hit her he turned into a bear and forced her to the floor. He changed back into human as he kneeled over her.

"How is that attacking in the offensive, Raven?!" he said cheekily. "You keep flying away from me; it's almost like you don't want to be near me-"

He didn't get to finish his banter because Raven had used her magic to toss him off of her. She stood up and threw a punch at his face. Beast Boy caught her fist and pumped it to the side, throwing Raven off-balance. Since when had he learned to fight like that?!

He thrust his fist under her stomach in a mock punch, but tossed her away instead of socking her in the gut. Raven fell backwards, regained her balance, flew up and swung her leg down to kick Beast Boy in the head. He quickly crossed his arms over his head and caught her leg in a neat block, and used her downward momentum to fling her leg back up and send her spinning in the air. Raven recovered fast and flew in for a line-drive punch. She missed his chest but nicked his shoulder. Beast Boy grabbed her arm and pulled her in close; she struggled against his grasp but was too near to him to use a technique to escape. She cheated and used her powers to propel him upwards. Beast Boy changed into a bird and hovered in the sky for a second, then dropped down onto the ground.

"So that's how you're gonna play, huh?" he said, wiping sweat from his brow. He ran towards Raven again, throwing a punch that she dodged and stepped aside for a kick. She threw a punch out of her own, but suddenly Beast Boy was not in front of her. Something cold and scaly wrapped itself around her legs and Raven looked down in horror as a huge boa constrictor was entangling her legs. Beast Boy slid up her body and Raven lost her balance, falling to the floor hard.

"Ooof!" she grunted, and Beast Boy continued to slither around her torso. Raven suddenly became immobilized as her rational thinking sank into a sort of panic. She may be the daughter of Trigon and had seen the deepest darkest places of Hell, but she had never been one for snakes. Her legs were completely incapacitated, as Beast Boy had wound around them firmly, and slowly he was pressing her arms tightly to her body. Raven struggled but a boa constrictor was much stronger than her. Her breathing became haggard, and she stared into Beast Boy's reptilian face, his tongue flipping in and out.

She wanted to phase out of the situation, but Beast Boy was touching her and would phase with her.

She was forgetting that the snake wound so tightly around her body was her boyfriend, and would never hurt her. When he slipped around her neck and tickled his tongue against her cheek she had had enough.

"Stop," she croaked. "Beast Boy! Stop!"

As a snake, his senses came from the information his tongue gathered. It was strange, but his senses could tell her body temperature, and he could taste the spike in her fear. He could taste her sweat, and the sweet smell of her shampoo.

But when she spoke the panic in the vibes he tasted doubled, and he quickly shifted back into himself and lay on top of her.

Raven started to calm down.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"I… I don't like snakes," she said, her voice wavering.

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said contritely.

"Yeah," she said, her breathing becoming less haggard and hard now only from the exercise. "Now, can you get off me you big oaf?"

"Mmm, no. I think I like it here." Beast Boy buried his face in between her breasts. "Wow, you're soft…"

"Beast Boy," Raven threatened.

He snuggled his cheek in a little more. "Does this mean I won the match? Mmm… yeah I definitely think I won."

_"Beast. Boy." _

"I don't think I'm ever going to get up again. You make the best pillow, Rae. Can I sleep here from now on?"

Instead of answering, Raven's eyes turned white and two medicine balls suddenly came flying at Beast Boy's head from opposite sides. Beast Boy's eyes shot open and he turned into a rabbit, leaping up from Raven's chest as the two medicine balls crashed together underneath him right where his head used to be. He bounded away cheekily.

"You little…" Raven muttered under her breath as she picked herself up. She flung the medicine balls at him, and he began running as fast as his little rabbit legs could carry him. One ball nailed him in the side and he rolled across the floor. Beast Boy shook his head and quickly picked himself up as another ball was still hot on his heels. He stumbled and almost fell when he changed from rabbit to human and went from running on all fours to two long lanky legs.

"Rae, come on! This isn't what Robin meant when he said attack in the offensive!" he called.

Raven had a joyous smirk of evil satisfaction on her face. He switched directions and came running in a beeline towards her. Raven lifted herself into the air as Beast Boy sailed right between her legs and kept on running. Her two projectiles split around her on either side and kept after their target. Finally Beast Boy turned into a tyrannosaurs rex and Raven's merriment in torturing him diminished when the two balls bounced lightly off his thick reptilian skin.

_Thump! _

_Thump! _

_Thump! _

Beast Boy began lumbering towards her.

"Beast Boy! Come on, no more powers!" Raven called.

He shifted back to himself. "No more powers?! Yeah, how about 'no more powers' miss let's pelt Beast Boy with five pound balls that sting like hell!"

"You were groping me with your _face_!" Raven shouted.

"Can you blame me? You're freakin' hot! How could I not?!"

"That's beside the point!" Raven answered.

"It's the whole point!" Beast Boy exclaimed back.

"Why don't you use the blood in your body to run your _brain_ instead of your _other_ organ?!"

"Cause I'm a _guy_!"

"That's no excuse," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

Suddenly Beast Boy's eyes twinkled and he raced towards her, engaging her in hand to hand combat again. She blocked his punches and jabs, and nearly missed a block to a powerful roundhouse.

Raven stepped back from Beast Boy, rubbing the slight sweat on her forehead.

"Where are you getting all these moves?"

"All those video games are actually good for something," he smirked.

"_Video games_?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Of course!" Beast Boy said, never losing his on guard stance. "Mortal Kombat, Street Fighter, come on! There's tons of games I've played."

"Video games," Raven repeated, still not believing him.

"Yeah, and it works obviously, cause I'm kicking your well-toned perfectly shaped butt!"

"Not for long," she said, doing her best to ignore his back-handed compliment and charging in again.

She attempted a jab and punch but Beast Boy blocked both. She spun around knocking a roundhouse kick to his side, but Beast Boy dodged and blocked to brush her kick away. Raven was getting frustrated. Beast Boy was now simply defending against every attack she made, and was not pulling any offensive tactics of his own.

She used as many combo attacks in a row, alternating punches and spinning kicks, pushing him backwards as she spoke in halting words through the exertion.

"Why- aren't- you- fighting- back?!"

Beast Boy merely gave a cocky grin for a reply.

"Answer me!" Raven demanded, and punched straight for his face.

Her eyes widened in surprise when Beast Boy caught her fist and jerked it to the side. He spun her around and wrenched her arms up behind her back.

Raven struggled, but his grip was too strong for her to wrestle out of.

"Let go!" she ordered.

Beast Boy pulled her in close to his body and whispered into her ear.

"_No_."

The defiant huskiness in his voice sent shivers down Raven's spine.

He had her restrained with just one hand, and Raven silently wondered when had he gotten so strong? He pressed his face into Raven's hair and breathed deeply while he let his free hand wander down to her thigh and then up over the curve of her hip. Raven emitted a little gasp when his hand migrated back down to cup her bottom.

"Beast Boy," she said shakily.

He didn't answer and instead let his fingers travel over the pale bare skin of her arm, shoulder and neck, and when he pressed against her back the warmness radiated off him. She could sense the lust in his emotions, which was further proved when she could physically feel just how turned on he really was.

Raven flushed at his contact. She struggled lightly again; Beast Boy still not had let go of her arms, which had become numb from their awkward captive position.

She moved her head to give him access to the base of her neck when Beast Boy began kissing and sucking with more fervor, his hand tangling in her silky soft hair.

Raven felt a certain heat pooling within her, and she was positive Lust was extremely pleased at the moment.

Beast Boy suddenly spun her around and pressed her up against the concrete wall, now attacking her lips in a heated frenzy, in which Raven was all too eager to reply. He leaned one hand against the wall over her shoulder to support himself, and pulled one of Raven's legs up over his hip to nestle himself more firmly against hers. Raven was amazed at his forwardness, but she also trusted him not to cross the line.

His other hand dropped to cup her bottom under her raised leg, then traveled up over her hip and stomach to cup her left breast. He gave a gentle but passionate squeeze and Raven nearly lost it. She let a moan escape into Beast Boy's mouth, which seemed to excite him even further.

Beast Boy began to slip one of Raven's tank top straps off her shoulder when suddenly the Titan's visitor alert rang throughout the tower. The two disconnected their passionate embrace.

"He's here," they both said in unison, eyes wide.

--

Earlier that day, Robin had not been seen at all. He was absent at breakfast, and no one could find him, not even a sad and worried Starfire. She had checked the training rooms, his bedroom, her bedroom, the roof, the basement, the garage, everywhere.

Suddenly her mind clicked on something, and she really hoped he wasn't in there…

She went to the specialized training area, and stopped and gave a worried moan when she saw the in-use panel lit up on the holographic training room. She peered through the window, and there was Robin, fighting drones. She looked at the difficulty level and gasped. He had set it extremely high, higher than any of the Titans had ever dared to set it, even with all five of them to fight together. She whipped her head up just in time to see Robin get tossed across the room. He sat up and wiped a bit of blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Robin!" Starfire called, and banged on the window. Robin's eyes shifted over to where he had heard Starfire's muffled voice, but he otherwise ignored it.

She looked down at the panel, but couldn't tell what holographic settings Robin had initiated.

She watched him get up and begin to fight the robotic drones again.

She pounded on the glass and called his name. He once again ignored her.

Starfire growled in frustration and looked at how much time Robin had punched in for his current settings. Her eyes widened. He had set it for two hours, and had already been in there for an hour and a half. He was taking a beating, there were bruises and scratches on his bare chest, and his black sweat pants were also ripped and torn in places. His hands were bound with tape but his knuckles were still bloody. His lip was cut.

Starfire had had enough and she pressed the abort mission button. The lights dimmed in the chamber and Robin gave one last kick as the holographic images faded and the robot drones were left immobile. He looked at the window where Starfire was waiting, looking forlorn, and he punched a drone as he walked for the door.

He opened it and gave Starfire a glare before walking right past her without a word.

She became angry and grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away.

"Let go," he said evenly.

"No," she answered back, defiant.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Starfire."

"You are cut and bleeding. That setting was much too high, no matter how irritated you are."

"I don't fucking need this." He ripped his arm away from her and stalked out into the hallway.

"Robin," Starfire called, hurt.

He stopped slightly when he heard her voice, but then kept on going. Starfire followed him.

"Robin, please, I need to talk with you," she pleaded.

"What do you want, Star?!" he whipped around, annoyed.

"Are you aware of how you are acting? You are angry and snapping at me, and I have done nothing wrong."

He seethed for a second, letting her words sink in. A corner of his mind rationalized with him, telling him he was acting childish, but he was too stubborn to let go.

Starfire meekly came up to him, and wrapped him in a hug.

He was angry, but seeing as the testosterone was raging, the feel of her soft feminine curves pressing up against him made a different emotion wash over him.

"Star… don't do this to me. Let me have my anger."

_"Let your anger go; let love come in,"_ she whispered into his ear. His breath hitched.

His hands wandered from her back down to cup her rear end, and he pressed his cheek to hers, feeling her breath fan over his shoulder.

"Star, anger is all that I have; you don't understand…"

"I do understand. I too have once held the anger. But now I have love, and love is all I need."

_'How could she possibly understand? She doesn't even know…' _

"I…"

_"Let me love you,"_ she whispered again into his ear, and Robin's legs almost gave out. She grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

If physical prowess is what he wanted, she would give it to him, only in a different way.

He started kissing her the moment her door slid shut. He bruised against her mouth, hungrily attacking her lips, his hands roughly sliding over her body, under her shirt, making a mess of her clothing and hair. He ignored the pain throbbing in his busted lip and scratched knuckles, ignored the fact that blood was trickling from his mouth again, the fact that she could taste the salty bitterness of it in her own mouth. They broke apart and she looked at his chin, and smeared the blood away.

"You should be more careful of that, you will do more damage to it, and split it open even more," she admonished quietly.

"Fuck it," he said, pulling her in for another bruising kiss and already snapping open her neck plate and tugging her shirt over her head as he led her to her circular bed. He pushed her down, and eyed up her body. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth.

She gave an unsteady smile back, realizing that he was letting something out, letting something go, and needed to express whatever he was bottling up inside him somehow. Physically exerting himself seemed to be the way he did that, and Starfire figured she would rather he take it out on her, knowing she would come out much less scathed than he would if he were to take it out on his own body. She was slightly frightened at the amount of change that had overcome him, the amount of restless energy that had seemingly possessed him. He had never been this forward with her.

He kneeled over her, crawling on his hands and knees to rest over her body. He leaned down to kiss her some more, roaming his non-weight baring hand over her stomach and chest. He slid his hand down to her skirt and underneath her, undoing the zipper. He sat back to use both hands to slide it down her legs.

She was left in her bra and panties, both demure purple cotton, her normal functional wear seeing as how she had not been prepared for this little session.

Robin didn't care; to him she was sexy no matter what she was wearing.

He breathed in, taking a moment to run his hands along her smooth silky legs, running them down to rub her feet. Then he parted her thighs with his knees and crawled between them to rest on top of her. He kissed her again, this time slightly more softly, and ran his fingers through her hair.

He rubbed his nose against hers.

"I want you," he said throatily.

Starfire faltered for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Robin, we…"

He eyed her for a moment, then nodded.

"You're not ready."

Starfire closed her eyes. "No, I am not." She opened them again and eyed him carefully. "And you are not either. You are making the rash decision based on raging emotions, but when you come down off the high, you may regret what you have done."

Robin sighed and hung his head a little. He knew she was right and that his body was overpowering his head. He could tell Starfire was completely taken aback that his behavior and attitude toward physical intimacy had turned a 180. He himself was a little surprised at what he said. He had been completely in the moment, all of a sudden embarrassment and protocol and what was the 'right' thing to do didn't matter anymore, and taking her did. Robin felt a little ashamed. He was glad she had stopped him. That was not how he wanted their first time to be.

"We won't then; you're right," he promised. "But I can't promise that I won't do this," he said, reaching under her back and unhooking her bra with one hand. Starfire's eyes widened.

"Being forward, are we?" she asked coyly.

"I can't stand it anymore. I need to be closer to you," he murmured huskily.

He hooked his finger under the front of her bra and gently disentangled it from Starfire's arms. Immediately she crossed her arms over her chest, growing shy.

Robin leaned down and pecked her cheek, whispering in her ear, "Let me see. You're beautiful."

He gently pulled her arms away from her chest and sat back, his breath catching in his throat.

"Damn, Star…"

She looked up at him shyly, and rested her hands just above her breasts, embarrassed at the attention.

"You are pleased?"

"_Very_," he said emphatically.

She grinned and rolled over.

"Hey! I was watching that," he said, running his hands up her sides and underneath to cup her.

"It is a limited time program!" she giggled.

"Oh no it's not. It's going to be a re-run for a long long time!" he said, turning her over again and leaning down to re-attack her lips.

She decided to do a little exploring of her own, and ran her hands up and down his bare chest. Then she cheekily went a little lower, curious if he was wearing anything underneath those sweat pants. She hooked her finger underneath the band, and dipped it a little lower. Then she put her hand under and ran it over his backside, cupping his bottom. He was not wearing any boxers.

"Ooooh," she said, disengaging her lips from his.

"Hey now," he murmured. "Don't get too frisky on _me_."

"You are the one who has gotten the frisky on _me_. I felt entitled to a rebuttal."

"Oh _really_?! Well, let's see how you retaliate this."

Robin sat up and began slinking her panties down her legs before she could object.

He parted her legs with his hand as he came back up to rest over her, giving her pecks on the lips. He slid his hand up her thighs and touched one finger to her opening.

Starfire jumped at the contact.

Robin had a cocky grin on his face as he slid two fingers inside her, enjoying the way her body arched, the little gasp escaping her lips, and her breasts sitting perkily on her chest.

The lights were off, and afternoon was turning into dusk, but Robin could see plainly enough that she was absolutely stunning with nothing on, and he hoped it was a sight he would see often in the future.

He could feel her slick and tight around his fingers, and the more he moved and pressed the more she gasped and moaned at the contact.

Starfire thought it couldn't get any better than that, but Robin sat up and used his other hand to gently rub her on the outside too.

He grinned when he knew he had found the right spot, as Starfire's moans and jumps intensified. He kept working her, feeling her tighten, and soon something in her began to change, grew desperate, and he worked harder, rubbed harder, felt the need to help her release.

Starfire suddenly grabbed his hand and yanked it away from her, and he pulled his fingers out.

She was gasping, out of breath, and she rolled to her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"I… I could not go on… something was happening… and I got scared…"

Robin smiled.

"You were close, Star. You should've just let go."

"I could not," she said meekly, turning back over to look at him, her hands now covering her chest and her legs pressing together, willing the tingling throbbing down low to diminish.

Robin smiled kindly at her. "I understand. You don't have to until you're ready."

He rubbed his hand over her hip and thigh in a reassuring circle, and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Robin, I-"

Suddenly the Titans' visitor alert rang out, and the two looked up at the flashing lights.

Robin's eyes widened.

"Oh snap, he's here…"

The two blushed at each other, then both of them scrambled to find Starfire's clothes that were scattered about the room.

Several minutes later a very disheveled-looking Robin, Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy all hurriedly appeared in Ops. The two couples inspected each other, each wondering if the other two suspected. It was rather obvious and they all broke out in grins.

"_Training_ hard?" Beast Boy asked Robin lightly.

"Yeah. You too?" Robin answered, a smirk pulling on his mouth.

"Oh yeah. _Real_ hard," Beast Boy replied.

Starfire giggled and Raven let a small embarrassed grin grace her lips as both tried to smooth their tousled hair.

Cyborg was the last to arrive.

"Yo, was that the doorbell?"

Robin suddenly sobered and his features became blank.

"Yeah, it was," he said, a hard edge now present in his voice.

"Well then answer-- it…" The cybernetic boy trailed off when the doors to Ops slid open ominously and a tall dark figure stepped stoically into the room.

* * *

Batman is here, Batman is here!! How many of you guessed correctly?!

And oooh, did everyone like the training session with Beast Boy and Raven? I always see Robin and Starfire training, but no one ever does Beast Boy and Raven, so I though I'd have a little fun with them.

Up next, Robin gets reacquainted with his old mentor.


	13. Chapter 13

Four Titans held back a gasp as Robin's eyes narrowed.

Batman scanned the room, quickly studying each of the Titans before finally landing his gaze on Robin's face.

"Robin," he said blankly in greeting.

Robin gave a curt nod in response.

Batman was certainly intimidating to the others. None of them had ever seen him in person, and now that he was standing in their living room, they hardly even dared to breathe.

The Dark Knight's entire powerful physique was covered in his floor length black cape that put Raven's to shame.

Only his mouth and strong chin were visible under his cowl, and his eyes were covered.

All except Robin were actually more than just intimidated. It was little comfort to know that he was a "good guy." Batman was… _scary_. There was an extremely awkward and tense moment while no one moved or dared to say anything, the iconic figure in front of them simply staring at Robin with no emotion whatsoever.

Suddenly the tensed silence was broken when the doors to Ops slid open behind Batman.

Robin's face lit up when he saw who it was.

"Alfred!"

Robin rushed up and brushed past Batman to give his old butler and friend a hug.

"I can't believe you came!" he exclaimed.

"I know, I couldn't believe he actually wanted to see you either," Batman said, his gravelly voice dripping with sarcasm.

Robin scowled while Alfred rolled his eyes with a patient smile. Those two will never change.

None of the others dared to laugh at Batman's jibe, except… Raven.

She let out a quiet involuntary snort for a laugh. All surprised eyes turned to her.

Raven's eyes darted around the room nervously, feeling extremely self-conscious at all the attention and her slip of laughter. Her eyes finally landed on Batman, and the two stared at each other for a moment, Raven's mouth hanging open slightly, not sure what he'd think of her. A small smirk graced the corner of Batman's mouth, and Raven returned one. A moment of mutual respect passed between them.

"Great. You two will get along _juuust_ fine," Robin grumbled. "No one's safe now."

"Master _Robin_, why don't you show us to our rooms?" Alfred broke in, hoping to avoid any more sarcastic comments from both of them.

Robin then noticed that Alfred was toting two large suitcases.

"Oh, right. This way, Alfred," Robin said, purposely ignoring his surrogate father. Batman rolled his eyes at Robin's childish behavior and followed after them, sweeping out of the room.

After the three were gone the four let out one gigantic sigh of relief.

Beast Boy crossed his arms and addressed Raven with a scowl.

"Oh sure, I try to make you laugh for _five years_, and the second _Batman_ shows up you're giggling like he's a comedian!" he protested.

"What? He was funny, unlike you."

"Oh whatever!" Beast Boy grumbled.

As the two continued to playfully bicker Cyborg rubbed a hand over his face.

"Well, after that I think I need a nice cold one." The only current Titan in the tower old enough to legally consume alcohol, Cyborg went to the fridge and pulled out a can of beer, which he cracked open and took a long swig from. He planted himself on the couch and turned on the tv.

"Dude! How can you watch tv when _Batman_ is here?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, momentarily forgetting his argument with Raven.

"Easy," Cyborg replied, letting out a loud belch and taking another large sip of beer.

"Nice one," Beast Boy conceded, his tooth poking out over his grin.

"Ugh… boys," Raven muttered, disgusted.

"Please," Starfire finally spoke up, wringing her hands. "Robin and the Batman do not seem to be getting along," she worried, as always upset when people around her were fighting.

"Ah, don't worry 'bout it Star. Robin's just being immature," Cyborg waved it off.

Starfire sighed and looked nervously at the door where the three had departed.

--

"I see a lot has changed," Batman said, walking behind Robin and Alfred as they winded through the tower's halls.

"I guess," Robin said.

"Liked the new getup. Saw you had changed it."

"Thought the old red and green was a little too bright," Robin answered. After Robin grew older and was no longer a teenager, he felt his costume was a little out of place, so he redesigned it. His mask was still the same, but his tunic was now long sleeved and half black and half a very dark red, his R emblem still over his heart. A metal plate encircled his neck and shoulders and the cape was gone. He wore black pants, gray metal shoulder pads and gauntlets, and his boots had metal shin guards. He had fitted black gloves on his hands, and his utility belt was the same style as the old one, but was now the gray metal instead of yellow.

"So, will I be staying in your room, Robin?" Batman asked, smirking with that irritating grin again.

Robin growled and clenched his fists.

"No, there's a spare room you can stay in and there's— one for Alfred too."

"So the tower just magically sprouted spare rooms? You told me you didn't have, and I quote, 'a single one'."

Alfred looked at Robin out of the corner of his eye, amused.

"A couple just opened up," Robin grumbled, annoyed at being caught in his lie.

Batman gave his trademark smirk.

"Are you mad? You don't have an excuse to share a room with your little girlfriend now."

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, his face red.

"Master Bruce, it is not kind to poke such fun at Master Dick. He is being a sport for putting us up like this."

Batman grunted in response to Alfred's admonition. Robin grinned himself when Alfred managed to put Batman in his place.

"Speaking of girlfriends, Bruce, how's _Catwoman_? Is she still the cat's meow or have you moved on to another blonde and busty?"

It was Bruce's turn to scowl. He shook his head slightly. "Catwoman's fine. I'll tell her you said hello."

"Mmm, oh please do," Robin murmured cheekily.

Batman cast his eyes dangerously over at Robin, who kept the shameless grin on his face.

"Think I'll say hello to that little red-head cutie back in Ops too."

Robin's smirk drained into a pout.

"She's like, half your age."

"Catwoman's twice yours."

"I like a woman with a little experience," Robin said, eyeing his former mentor with a side glance, trying to get a rise out of him.

"She likes her men with a little experience too. Guess that rules out you."

"Is this the proper time to say 'zing,' Master Dick?" Alfred spoke up, a grin on his face.

Robin scowled and crossed his arms. "Not you too, Alfred!"

--

Robin led the two down a hall that most of the Titans, especially Beast Boy, usually avoided. Unfortunately, it was one of two extra rooms in the tower. The room had once been occupied by the sixth Titan, but was now stripped of all memories, leaving behind a simple bed, desk, and bureau.

Raven and Cyborg had been the two Titans willing to clean out the old bedroom. Raven was determined not to let the bedroom turn into a sort of shrine to a bad mistake. She was rather frank about the whole issue, and was almost delighted to clear the old memories away. It was not that she hated Terra. She actually felt sort of sorry for her. But, she still could never get over the betrayal, and Beast Boy's broken heart. For that, she felt it was necessary.

Cyborg was the only other teammate willing, and able to handle it, to help; Robin didn't care what happened to the bedroom and felt he had more important things to do, and Starfire got upset every time she walked past the door. Beast Boy avoided the hallway completely. He often opted to take a longer route to get where he needed to go, just so he wouldn't have to go near it, even if it was a short-cut. It was just too plain hard to rip open the old wound and deal with the raw emotions.

"Well, this is it," Robin said stonily. "You can stay in here," he addressed Batman.

Batman nodded in reply and Alfred deposited Batman's suitcase on the bed.

"This way, Alfred," Robin said, guiding his old butler down a couple more passages and settling him in the other spare room.

"Thank you, Master Dick."

"No problem. Feel free to make yourself at home, Alfred," Robin said warmly.

"I will just get myself unpacked, then," Alfred said. "Have any of you eaten dinner?"

"Uh… I don't think so…"

"Really? It's eight-thirty already!"

"Guess we were all kinda busy…"

Robin's cheeks tinged red when he thought about what he and Starfire had been doing instead of eating dinner before their company had arrived. Raven and Beast Boy had been engaged in similar activities, and who knows what Cyborg had been up to.

"Well then, point me in the direction of the kitchen. I'll get dinner started at once."

"No, no Alfred, you don't have to make us dinner!" Robin protested.

"I can't let you starve, Master Dick. It is Master Dick when we're alone, Robin with the Titans, correct?"

Robin shifted uneasily. "Yeah."

"Understood. Now, where's your kitchen? I'll make something good and you have to introduce me to your friends."

Robin sighed. "Alright. But only because I miss your home-cooking!"

"No gourmet chefs among you, eh?" Alfred teased as they headed for the Titans' kitchen.

Robin made a face. "Cyborg and I are the master chefs here. Beast Boy insists upon a vegan diet, Raven isn't the housewife type; she tried to make pancakes once…" Robin shuddered. "And Starfire," he continued, "sometimes can't distinguish what's edible and what's not on our planet."

"Oh my," Alfred said with a laugh.

"Plus, her home world cooking is even scarier than what she does with non-edible Earth ingredients. Don't ever tell her I said that!"

"So, this Starfire is…" Alfred said, grinning and waving a hand for Robin to continue.

"A special friend," Robin said, growing shyer.

"How special?"

"Oh, all right, she's my girlfriend," Robin admitted.

"How wonderful! She's quite a looker. Very unusual."

"She's actually an alien princess from Tamaran."

"Oh my, royalty?"

"Not a blessing on her planet. As far as I can tell being royalty is a dangerous job there."

"She is the red-head, correct? I assume so since Master Bruce seemed to upset you."

"Yeah, that's Starfire. The other girl is Raven."

The two reached Ops and came in. The four Titans were sitting on the couch watching tv and waiting for Robin to return. Starfire immediately jumped up and flew over to Robin's side.

"Starfire, this is Alfred, Batman's butler. Alfred, this is my girlfriend, Starfire."

"Greetings," Starfire said, smiling.

"Pleased to meet you, young lady," Alfred said, kissing her hand lightly. Starfire giggled coquettishly.

"Your friend is most charming," Starfire said to Robin.

"This is the rest of the Titans," Robin said, indicating the other three.

"Raven, this is Alfred, Alfred, Raven."

"So good to meet you, miss. Ah, I see you like classics. I'm sure if you ever had the chance, the master has quite a library."

Raven gave him a smile.

"This is Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy! What an unusual name…"

"I can turn into animals," Beast Boy explained. He demonstrated by shape-shifting into several different animals in rapid succession.

"My goodness! What an unusual power. You must be invaluable to the team."

"And this is Cyborg," Robin continued hurriedly, before Beast Boy could start commenting on how 'See? Someone thinks I'm cool.'

"My word, you must be full of state-of-the-art technology! I'm sure Batman would like to converse with you later about gadgets…"

"I've got blue-prints to everything," Cyborg said proudly.

"Well, it looks like you've assembled quite an efficient group of friends, Master Robin."

"I keep 'em around," Robin grinned.

"Indeed. Now, tell me where your kitchen is. Any requests?"

"Can you do something veggie? I don't eat meat," Beast Boy jumped in.

"Right, but the rest of us do. Make whatever you want, Alfred," Robin said.

Alfred nodded and happily trotted off to the kitchen.

The Titans settled down in front of the tv again while Alfred stared into their refrigerator.

"Uh… Master Robin? Do you have any food that hasn't expired two months ago, isn't covered in a strange blue substance, or is… an unusually large worm?" Alfred held up a wiggling bundle.

"Silkie! How did you get into the refrigerator again?!" Starfire said, zipping up and enveloping the little larva in her arms. Silkie burped and a crushed saliva coated soda can popped out of his mouth.

"Oh dear… it looks as though we'll be ordering out tonight…" Alfred sighed.

--

The next morning dawned with no criminal activity and no sign of Batman, although Alfred was up and cheerily helping Cyborg make breakfast.

Titans trickled in one by one. All the Titans were pleased with Alfred's special banana pancakes, and Beast Boy gratefully accepted his soy milk and tofu bacon made just for him.

"Has anyone acquired the mail recently?" Starfire asked.

"Don't think so," Cyborg answered.

Starfire zipped out of the room and down to get the postage.

Batman had just entered the room quietly when Starfire came barreling back in with a squeal and clutching a magazine in her hands.

"Eeeeeeeeeee! The new issue of _'Teen Scene' _has arrived!"

Robin smiled at her girly enthusiasm while Raven gave a small smirk.

"Look who is featured on the cover!" Starfire thrust the magazine in Raven's face. "Dick Grayson! He has been named number one on the most hunkiest list! Is not he as you say, dreamy?" she cooed and clasped her hands by her cheek.

Robin's face drained of color; he almost dropped his coffee cup and almost sprayed the sip he just took all over the place. He began coughing in a fit. Batman's eyebrows shot up. Alfred was ever cool and complacent, gazing at the two girls out of the corner of his eye.

"Oooh," Raven said, taking the issue and gazing at the cover approvingly.

Robin stared at her. She was… she was checking him out?

Beast Boy scoffed. "Dude, come on. What's that skinny little nancy boy got that I don't?"

"Money," Raven answered instantly.

"Good looks," Starfire added.

"A nice car," Raven nodded.

"Big celebrity."

"Oooh, he's Bruce Wayne's adopted son…"

"Oooh, Bruce Wayne," Starfire added dreamily.

At this Batman straightened. They were talking about him? Robin slapped a hand over his face. They thought _Bruce Wayne_ was 'dreamy' too?

"Oh come on! I'm handsome, I have… money, and I totally have a sweet ride!" Beast Boy shouted, ticking off his points on his fingers. "And, I'm totally a celebrity in Jump City. Just ask all the ladies," he said, raising his eyebrows up and down.

Raven rolled her eyes. "You have a moped, a wallet with two dollars and sixty three cents in it, and the 'ladies' pretend you're not talking to them. Handsome can be debated," she said, cracking a hint of a smile.

"Let me see that," Robin said, grabbing the magazine from Raven's hand. He stared at the picture. When did the paparazzi get that shot? Oh yeah… Robin had taken a trip to Gotham a year ago under cover. He had business to attend to, but had refused to contact Bruce. The picture showed him almost from the side gazing at the camera. They had done quite a bit of airbrushing and photo manipulation effects to make it look like the photo had been taken in a studio. He flipped to the list inside the magazine and found his bio. Apparently the press thought he was away studying at an undisclosed prestigious private college.

Beast Boy looked at the magazine over Robin's shoulder.

"You know, that guy's always reminded me of someone, but I can never put my finger on it…" he mused.

The back of Robin's neck flushed red, but Beast Boy didn't notice.

"I always thought he lived up to his name," Cyborg said with a vicious chuckle.

Robin looked over at his friend plaintively.

Batman crossed his arms and listened with a small smirk on his face. Obviously Robin had not told his friends his secret identity.

"Yeah, I know! Don't you love how they plaster his name all over those charity balls? I bet he just goes for the publicity and to get drunk… isn't he still under age?" Beast Boy said.

"He is twenty years of age, and he does not just go to the balls of charity to get merely inebriated," Starfire said huffily. "He is a good citizen, and he and the Bruce Wayne donate much money to various charitable organizations."

"Whatever. Whenever they show Bruce Wayne leaving one of those parties, he always has like, three girls on him. He's a playboy," Beast Boy said.

"Something you aspire to," Raven said sullenly, crossing her arms.

"Aw, come on baby. You know you're my one and only," Beast Boy said, sitting down beside Raven and putting his arm around her.

"Take it off or I'll break it off. And don't call me baby," she said, turning her head away.

"Burned," Beast Boy said, removing his arm. "Ouch, that stings- _baby_."

Raven glared daggers at him.

Robin wasn't quite sure he wanted to enter this conversation. The girls obviously thought much of him, but the guys were trashing him. Should he say something in his defense?

"What do you think about this Dick Grayson guy, Robin? It seems like you better say something, 'cause your girl is drooling all over that cover!" Cyborg laughed.

Robin cleared his throat. "He's… he's not a bad guy, I don't think."

Beast Boy and Cyborg stared at him.

"Aw, come on Robin! The guy's a total '_dick'_!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Ha! Yeah. He's too much of a pretty boy, he's only famous cause of Bruce Wayne, so it's technically not even Grayson's money!"

"I know!" the two boys began laughing and adding more comments, while Starfire was beginning to look quite angry and answering in Dick's defense. Raven was trying her best not to look miffed from Beast Boy, and Robin was sitting with his arms crossed and a pout on his face, pretending his best friends were talking about someone else. Finally he'd had it.

"Okay, enough!" Robin howled. They all quieted. "He's just some celebrity. What does it matter? Starfire, just go read your magazine."

She looked at him meekly for a second, then settled quietly on the couch. Raven peeked over her shoulder and turned away from Beast Boy with a miffed 'humpf.'

"Aww, babe come on," he protested. Raven ignored him.

Beast Boy sighed and scuffed his toe into the carpet. Finally he gave up and challenged Cyborg to a video game.

Robin sighed and went over to where Batman and Alfred were standing.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," he snapped at Batman.

"I need to talk to you."

"About Scarecrow?"

"Yes."

Robin sighed. "Let's go to the evidence room."

--

Once in the evidence room Batman fully allowed the grin onto his face.

"Seriously, it's not funny," Robin grumbled.

"I see you haven't told them who you are," Batman said, the laugh clearly evident in his voice. "Good."

"I'm not stupid. Even though I know I could trust them all, I just haven't. Out of respect for _you_," he said.

"Friends are overrated," Batman said, crossing his arms.

"Thank you, _Sir_," Alfred said stiffly, his voice sarcastic.

"Except you, Alfred," Batman added on hastily.

Batman and Robin stared at each other.

Robin scowled at his exclusion from Batman's addendum.

"Whatever. Just get on with it."

"Scarecrow has moved from the last known coordinates where he was residing. He has no tracer on him."

"Great," Robin muttered. "Now what?"

"We look for evidence as to where he may have gone."

"What if he's not even near Jump City anymore? Too bad, guess you'll have to leave," Robin snipped.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I have reason to believe he's actually closer to Jump City, if not in the city itself."

"Why would he come here?" Robin asked, holding his hand out in a gesture.

Batman gave him a smirk. "He missed you, why else?"

"Shut up," Robin protested, annoyed. "Really, why is he here?"

"New territory, less opposition. There's been a lot of weight being thrown around in Gotham lately, all the big names fighting for dominance. Crane has always had issues with bullies, and no one can bully better than the Joker and Penguin. He's been locked away in Arkham but he escaped in a prison break, along with the Riddler, Killer Crock, Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy. I've had a hell of a time rounding them all up, and I'm guessing Crane took the opportunity to slip under the radar and sneak out of the city."

"But why Jump City?"

"This is one of the largest metropolitan areas on the west coast. Crime flourishes in large cities, plus there are more people in one place to terrorize. If he's planning on doing something large scale in a metropolis other than Gotham, Jump is a logical place." Batman gave him a reproachful look. "Was that really so hard to figure out?"

Robin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Insulting my intelligence now?"

"No, just wondering why my 'astute' protégé couldn't figure that out for himself."

Robin scowled angrily and jabbed a finger in Batman's direction, ready to really let him have it. "You know what?! I-"

But before a full scale argument could be had Alfred quickly pushed between the two.

"Stop it, both of you." He held his hands out to separate them. "This constant bickering will get us nowhere. You should both apologize."

The two of them huffed and turned away from each other, arms crossed with half lidded eyes.

"Oh for goodness sake," Alfred sighed, exasperated. "You would think two grown men would act their age instead of like _children_."

"He started it!" Robin insisted.

Alfred shook his head.

This was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

I apologize if this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it's all I've got ready for you so far.

Hope you enjoyed it! I promise I'll try and update as soon as I can, but like I said, the next part isn't completely ready yet.

I'm working on it!


	14. Chapter 14

Yay! Another chapter here… wow I hope I included everything that I needed to in this chapter. Like I said, I'm still constructing bits and pieces, but for the most part this should be done.

A little warning, it gets a little silly in part of this chapter… okay a lot silly. I don't know what I was on, so don't ask! And no, Kry, it was not an entire bottle of red wine!

* * *

Starfire made a little muffled noise and rolled over as a ray of sunlight shimmered over her face. Her hand landed on something soft, and she blinked her eyes open blearily. She looked over to see Robin sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled, seeing his jet black hair sticking up all over the place. Her heart swelled at the sight of him, and she couldn't help but gently run her fingers through that unruly hair as his breaths came slow and even. 

Robin stirred, making a muffled little moan before settling and falling back to a deep sleep.

Starfire had gone to bed alone the night before. Robin had been up late again, pouring over files and surveillance video, looking for some sort of evidence of Scarecrow. She had been sad and retired to her own room. She was happy to see that Robin had followed her and not gone to his room after he finally went to bed too.

Starfire took a moment to just study him. His face was so peaceful; the muscles all completely relaxed and no longer set in a tight frown. He looked almost younger, his cheeks were soft and swollen from sleeping. His mouth was slightly opened, and Starfire grinned because he just looked so _cute_.

What really began to interest her though was when she looked down the long lean length of his body. He was sleeping on his stomach, hugging his pillow, and wore only boxers. Starfire studied his strong back, and found she was _rather_ attracted to his perfectly toned arms.

She sat up a little more, and put her arms around her legs. She crinkled her nose for a moment, then leaned down to inspect them. Oh dear! She realized she hadn't shaved in awhile. She glanced over at Robin, embarrassed, hoping he hadn't noticed. She hopped out of bed and tossed off her silky slip of a nightgown next to Robin's disheveled uniform on the floor. She dug in her dresser drawer and found a sports bra and a matching set of panties. She slipped them on, pulled her hair up into a perky ponytail, and headed into her bathroom.

Starfire closed the door part way, and ran some warm water in the tub. Then she rinsed her legs to get them wet and lathered shaving cream on.

Robin meanwhile was subconsciously aware of the fact that the previous warm occupant of the bed was gone, and woke up to the sound of running water. He grunted and moved, resettling himself on the pillow. But when he heard the movements from within the bathroom, he found he couldn't fall back asleep. He breathed in deep and stretched, rolling over onto his back, and scratched his head. Eventually he sat up, still in a slight sleepy daze, and tossed his feet over the side of the bed.

"Star?" he called, his voice hoarse.

"In here, Robin," she called cheerily.

"What are you doing?" he slurred, rubbing his eyes, getting up heavily and walking to the bathroom.

He peeked in the door, and then his eyes widened behind his mask.

Starfire was drawing the razor up those long silky legs, her hair falling down her back from that adorable ponytail. And in just those panties and bra…

She twisted herself around to reach the back of her leg.

"Oooh," Robin said, more than attracted. He stood there for a moment, awed and admiring, then in a stupor turned from the door and mechanically put on his uniform. He shuffled out the door, completely forgetting to comb his hair, straighten his mask, and brush his teeth.

"Robin?" Starfire called, pausing with the razor hovering above her thigh. No answer. Starfire frowned. He was just here a minute ago, and looking like he was going to come in and join her, which she wouldn't have minded in the least bit. Starfire sighed sadly. What was going on with her boy?

--

A little green gecko was sticking to a wall, eyeing up a door he hadn't looked at in a long time, in a hallway he hadn't traversed in ages.

He bitterly expressed his thoughts about his ignorant leader, who had to put the most exciting guest the tower has ever had in the one room he never wanted to deal with again.

Said guest had not come out of the room in four days, at least not when the rest of the tower's inhabitants were around to see. The little green gecko was curious of this, curious that someone could spend so much time alone. His big bright eyes blinked, and he could not even hear movement from the room's occupant within. If geckos could sigh, this one would have.

Finally deciding his hour vigil would be fruitless, the little lizard scuttled along the wall towards the end of the hallway, where he hopped off and in a flash a human landed on his fingers and toes. Beast Boy straightened up and glanced behind him, sighing now that he could, and decided that being lonely was no fun.

He walked down to Raven's room, wanting company, and carelessly knocked on her door before punching in her code and entering, not even waiting for a response.

He wouldn't have gotten one anyway, because when he called out his girlfriend's name she was not there to answer.

Beast Boy glanced around her room, curious. He truly never did get to look at Raven's room up close, not even when he and Cyborg fell through Raven's meditation mirror so long ago.

Beast Boy looked around wondrously at all the books and paraphernalia, creepy statues and large trunks. Her room always smelled peculiar. Not a bad peculiar, but it was a tingly spicy scent, almost like she burned incense often. He stopped up short by her bed. When he looked down, he saw something interesting just sticking out from underneath Raven's pillow. Looking around shiftily, he snatched it up and gazed at the cover of a little journal.

The cover was unassuming enough; it was gold and the spine was edged in red fabric. It had pretty black graphic design swirls on the front and back.

'_Raven keeps a diary? That's crazy as all get out. Who'd a thought?'_ Beast Boy ran his fingers over the cover as he mused.

'_Should I open it? No BB, that would be invasion of privacy,'_ he told himself firmly. _'But, one little peek couldn't hurt, right?' _

A little Beast Boy dressed in a white robe with a halo over his head and a lyre in his arms appeared in a poof over his right shoulder. He straightened his halo and brushed out his robes, his little wings flapping.

"Dude, you so totally know this is wrong," the little doppelganger said, poking him in the cheek.

"Who are you?!" Beast Boy asked, bewildered.

"Duh, I'm your conscious, dummy," he said, scoffing. "And you so know what Raven could do to you if she ever caught you reading her diary."

"True," Beast Boy said, nodding slowly. "But what if she doesn't find out? Hey… isn't there supposed to be another guy?"

A red poof appeared over Beast Boy's left shoulder, and another little doppelganger stood there, this one dressed in a red shirt and pants, complete with pitchfork, devil tail, and horns.

"Ugh, whoever decided red was the main color to represent Hell seriously didn't think about people who are green. I look like freaking Christmas," Devil Beast Boy shuddered.

Angel Beast Boy snorted.

"Shut it, wings, you look like a pansy in that dress."

"Says you. It's not a dress, idiot," Angel Beast Boy snapped.

"Whoa, whoa guys, calm down. Aren't you like, supposed to help me make a huge moral decision?" Beast Boy asked.

"Sure, after spikes over there revamps his fashion statement," Angel laughed.

"I'm so going to take this pitchfork and ram it up your-"

"Oookay!!" Beast Boy broke in. "Don't you guys have any advice?"

"Don't peek. It's an invasion of Raven's privacy, plus she could totally do some bad things to you if she catches you," Angel said, shaking his lyre at Beast Boy.

"Exactly. Think of all the 'bad' things she could do to you, B," Devil said in a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ooooh," Beast Boy said, thinking about the implications of that for a second.

"Quit it! That's not what I meant!" Angel protested. "She would get really angry, and then she'd take it out on you!"

"Mmmhm, she would definitely 'take it out' on you… _in bed_," Devil nodded approvingly.

"Gah, quit turning everything I say into a sexual innuendo," Angel yelled. "You always _do_ that!"

"Heh, nice one. I see what you did there," Beast Boy laughed, giving Devil Beast Boy a high five.

Angel crossed his arms grumpily. "You know what, whatever dude. If Raven sends you to another dimension where you keep falling on your face in a continuous loop, don't come crying to me."

"Cause like, it just makes everything so much funnier when you put 'in bed' on the end of any sentence," Beast Boy laughed, slapping his knee while cackling.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Angel Beast Boy shouted, waving his arms.

"Wait wait wait, try this one: Raven got up this morning and decided she wanted to try a new meditation position… _in bed_. Ha!" Beast Boy laughed.

Devil Beast Boy hooted, clutching his sides.

Angel Beast Boy humphed as his halo fell over his head, sticking his ears out. His wings fluttered anxiously, irritated.

"You know what? Go ahead and peek at Raven's diary. I hope you get in trouble when she finds you, and she punishes you good!" Angel yelled.

"_IN BED!!"_ Devil BB and Beast Boy yelled simultaneously, dissolving into another fit of laughter.

Angel Beast Boy disappeared in an offended puff of white smoke.

As Devil's laughter started to die down he picked up his dropped pitchfork and reigned in his cackles.

"No, seriously dude," he said, a chuckle still in his voice. "Just drop the thing on the floor. It 'accidentally' opens and you, like the good boyfriend you are, pick it up for her. You can't help it that the page is turned."

"Huh. Really?"

"Sure! Go on, do it. You're curious," he smirked.

"In bed!" Beast Boy said, pointing his two index fingers with a waiting grin.

Devil shook his head, holding up his hand. "No no, it's old now."

"Oh, oh okay," Beast Boy said, nodding. He looked at the diary and then glanced around the room before dramatically tossing it on the floor.

"Oooops," he said, not sounding sincere in the least bit.

"Thatta boy," Devil Beast Boy grinned before winking out of sight in his puff of red smoke.

Beast Boy leaned down and picked up the little diary, and closed one eye as he turned it over, as if it would bite him or Raven would suddenly swoop in and slap his hand.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion when he saw it was not passionate confessions of her crush on him or even just about Raven's day, but a poem.

'_Raven writes poetry? Figures, I guess.'_

Beast Boy read the words on the page, not really understanding what the poem was about, but was amazed at the touching words and the general flow as he scanned through it.

"Huh… _Fiction_…"

_Fiction_

_--_

_Damsels in distress, knights in shining armor_

_Did they ever really exist?_

_Maybe it's all imagination, the vivid detail_

_of a passionate lovers tryst_

_--_

_The real world gets oppressive, dark_

_The nights get so much colder_

_and fairytales become distant memories_

_as we all grow older_

_--_

_But to be involved in such passion,_

_the world is sunny; colors become brighter_

_Love is a game that will never be lost_

_in the hands of a talented writer_

_--_

_The comedy, the romance, the lovers' scene_

_Every kiss and touch in great detail_

_But when tragedy strikes and all is broken_

_Does love always prevail?_

_--_

_I sometimes see myself there, in the story_

_Until the characters suffer such infliction_

_I must always then reassure myself_

_That gladly, some things are merely fiction_

_--_

"Huh," Beast Boy mused. Why would Raven want to write about fairytales? Beast Boy snorted. Raven was the last person on Earth he would associate with fairytales. When did she write this? There was no date listed. Hmmm… knights in shining armor…

Suddenly there was shuffling at the door and Beast Boy had to bite his tongue to keep from making a surprised yelp. He fumbled with the little journal before hastily shoving it under Raven's pillow and turning around with the guiltiest looking smile ever plastered on his face as Raven entered her room.

She knit her eyebrows, a little confused as to why Beast Boy was randomly in her domain.

"Beast Boy," she said carefully in greeting.

"Hiya babe!" he replied, a little too exuberantly.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you."

"Okay… well, I'm here now."

"I see that," Beast Boy nodded.

There was a pause.

"Did you need something?"

"Nope!"

Silence.

"Okaaaay, this is the weirdest conversation we've ever had, and we've had a lot of weird conversations," Raven stated.

Beast Boy shrugged, and walked up to her. Being the kind of guy that he was, he didn't know how to distract her from the awkwardness other than kiss her senseless.

Raven's eyebrows shot up at his sudden move, but Beast Boy wasn't letting her think or letting her go, and he moved her backwards and broke the kiss for a second to toss her onto her bed.

"Beast Boy, what are you doing?!" Raven asked, bewildered at his odd behavior.

"Repaying Lust a favor," he grinned, jumping on top of her.

--

"Raven?"

Raven looked up from her book of _Grogorian_ poems and glanced up at a restless Starfire, who was tapping her index fingers together.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could I… speak with you? In my room?"

Raven's eyebrows knit together. "Is something wrong, Starfire?"

"No! No, not at all. I just… wish to spend the time with you."

Raven set down her book and stood up, a confused and slightly suspicious look still on her face as she followed Starfire to her room.

"You _sure_ there's nothing wrong?" she asked as Starfire slid the door back and entered her room.

"Well… no, kind of… maybe," Starfire looked down.

"What did he do?" Raven asked with a small knowing smile.

Starfire looked mopey. "He has been very tense and snippy with me lately," she said sadly. "He is in the evidence room currently, and every time I try to make him come out he says something hurtful and tells me to go away."

"Robin's been acting this way since Batman said he was coming, though," Raven pointed out. "Don't worry about it Starfire, it's not you that he's grumpy over."

"Yes, I know, but it _is_ me that he is taking out his frustrations on," she said, wringing her hands in her lap. "How am I to spend time with him when he is acting so mean?"

"You might just have to back off for a little while," Raven said. "Robin gets so obsessive, and then he won't listen to anyone or be any sort of fun to be around."

"Yes, this is true," she said. She looked at Raven with her big green eyes. "So… would you mind doing the hanging out with me?"

Raven thought longingly of her book of poems, but saw that Starfire was feeling put out by her boyfriend's thoughtless actions and took pity on her.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked mildly.

Starfire instantly smiled. "There is a new delightful café down the town, which serves the tea and baked goods, and has large stuffed chairs with arms. I thought we might go and participate in the 'girl talk' for a little while." Starfire lowered her eyes. "I am confused over something, but I cannot talk about it with anyone else."

"That actually… sounds like fun," Raven said kindly. "We can go, Starfire."

"Oh thank you, Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, hugging her. "Please, may we go now?"

"Sure. Just let me tell Beast Boy where we're going."

"Okay!"

The two girls walked towards Beast Boy's room. As they passed Raven's door however, Beast Boy was just coming out of it.

He yelped in surprise as he almost walked right into the two girls.

Raven narrowed her eyes. Yesterday, and now today? "Beast Boy, what were you doing in my room again?"

"Um, nothing! Nothing at all, Rae!" he said, waving his hands in front of him in a defensive gesture.

Raven looked a little annoyed. "Look, I know we're dating and all, but my room is still my room. Ask me before you go in it."

"Duly noted," Beast Boy said, cowering a little before her.

Raven's eyebrow remained raised. "Ri-i-ight. Star and I are going to a café downtown. I just wanted to let you know where we'd be."

"Sounds cool. Have fun babe," he said quickly, pecking her on the cheek and dashing down the hall.

He peeked around the corner and watched the two girls walk away.

"Whew. That was a close one," he murmured, wiping his forehead with his arm.

"Strange little boy," Raven muttered, rolling her eyes. "And I have the pleasure of calling him my boyfriend."

Starfire giggled. "He was acting very suspicious, was he not?"

"What do you mean 'suspicious'?" Raven asked curiously as the two continued down the hall.

"Did you not see the look on his face?"

"Well, yeah, I did, but…" Raven's face looked thoughtful. "Why would he be in my room?"

A sneaky grin crossed Starfire's face. "Perhaps he was looking through the drawer containing your lingerie."

Raven's face drained into a blank stare. "No. He wouldn't. Would he?" she sounded slightly panicked at the end.

"Perhaps he has already taken a souvenir," Starfire continued, giggling. "That is why he was in such a rush to retreat to his room."

"Stop it, Starfire!" Raven protested as the two climbed the steps to the roof. "Beast Boy wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know? We should go back and take inventory to see if anything is missing," she said slyly.

"He wouldn't," Raven insisted.

"Maybe he was so enthralled with the corset you modeled for everyone, he decided to find it for himself," Starfire giggled as she did loops in the air, flying towards the café.

Raven shook her head. "Real funny, Starfire," she drawled.

Starfire flew on her back underneath Raven.

"How are you and Beast Boy fairing?" she asked gleefully.

Raven looked down at her with an eyebrow raised. "Good."

Starfire raised her hands to her lips and suppressed a giggle. "Do you enjoy the 'scoring' with him?"

Raven rolled her eyes and gave a long-suffering sigh. "That expression means more than what you think it does."

She looked confused. "Does it not mean the making out? What does it mean, then?"

"How best to put this? If I were to say I 'scored' with Beast Boy, it would mean I had sex with him. Which I didn't," Raven added on hastily.

The teasing smile drained off Starfire's face. "You mean… Robin and Cyborg were talking about you and Beast Boy doing the… Oh!" Starfire looked indignant on Raven's behalf. "I will have to have a scold with them!"

"That reminds me, I still have to get them back for that," Raven muttered. "So many possibilities…"

Starfire dropped away then and let the breeze whip through her hair as she dipped and dived for sheer pleasure of flight on the way there. Raven remained flying straight towards the city and downtown, smiling to see Starfire cheer up.

The two girls landed in front of the new establishment, and Starfire led them inside.

They perused over the selections of coffees and teas, snacks and pastries.

Raven ordered green tea and a slice of lemon bread, and Starfire decided upon chai tea and a square of cinnamon crumble.

The two girls took their beverages and snacks over to a secluded corner and settled into large comfy armchairs. Starfire tucked her long legs underneath her and Raven sat cross-legged.

"This is a really nice place," Raven commented, looking around. "I like it."

"Me too," Starfire nodded. "I thought it would be nice to come here with you. It reminds me of the _rukta gort'hop _on Tamaran. I used to go there with my little…" Starfire trailed off, growing sad. "Anyway, they are small establishments that serve food and beverages, much like your Earth cafés."

"So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Raven asked, blowing on her hot tea before taking a cautious sip.

"Oh, yes," Starfire said, staring intently into her cup. She sighed.

"I am most confused, Raven…" she looked out the café's window. A blush spread across her cheeks. "I suppose this may be the 'information of much,' but I need to talk to someone."

"… Too much information?" Raven said, deciphering what Starfire was trying to say.

"Yes. The 'too much information'," Starfire said, nodding.

"Oooh Azar," Raven said, sensing the awkwardness that was about to come.

"Robin and I have been… very… close, as of lately," Starfire started.

"Let me guess, you mean physically," Raven said.

"Yes," Starfire said, cheeks flushing pink.

"And?" Raven asked, waiting for Starfire to continue.

"I am most confused by his behavior. Robin was very shy at first, but then after the Batman came he…" Starfire stopped, her face knitted in a frown.

"He what?"

"He was very forward with me. He was not shy," she said, shaking her head.

"He didn't force you into anything, did he?" Raven said, suddenly alarmed.

"No, no!" Starfire said vehemently. "I would never let him push me into doing something that I did not want to do. It is just, the night we came home from shopping for your date with Beast Boy, and I… that is, we… and he was so shy and nervous…"

Raven knitted her eyebrows, trying to remember. Then it dawned on her.

"Oh my, the dice."

Starfire's eyes went wide as saucers. "You knew I had purchased the dice?!" she squeaked.

Raven smirked. "After your little session, I saw Robin in the kitchen. Whatever you did to him, he was pretty worked up over it. I guessed, he confirmed the fact that you had bought them."

"What did he tell you?" Starfire asked, her eyes still wide.

"Nothing at all, but the poor boy was blushing the entire time we talked. What did you do to him, Star?" Raven chuckled.

Starfire grinned. "I did what the dice told me to do."

Raven shook her head with a smirk. "I asked him what it rolled, and his face went red as a tomato. You going to enlighten me?"

Starfire gave a naughty smile. "Let us say, I _tried_ to do what the dice told me to. He was so nervous I kissed only above his pants."

"Whoa," Raven said, her eyebrows raising. "No wonder he was squirming."

"Yes," Starfire giggled. "It was very endearing! He turned such a lovely shade of red."

Raven shook her head. "So… what is the problem again?"

Starfire sobered. "He was so nervous before, and very gentle. Right before the Batman had arrived at our tower we were engaged in the making out, only it… progressed very quickly. He was so… aggressive." She sighed. "I understand he was under much pressure, but it is hard for me to understand such a dramatic shift in his behavior at the same time."

"Huh… I don't mean to pry, but how quickly is 'quickly'? I mean, honestly the incident with the dice is pretty quickly by most standards anyway…"

Starfire fluttered her eyes down, embarrassed. "He removed my clothing."

Raven's eyebrows shot up in surprise again. "Um, wow… all of it?"

"All of it."

"Were you okay with that?" Raven asked, concerned.

She nodded. "Yes, I am most comfortable with him. I have been waiting a long time to be intimate with him," she said, scarlet dusting across her cheeks. "But because of his behavior I became a little… frightened. I am just concerned that he would be so forward with me after being so painfully shy the first few times, and now he is so grumpy and angry he barely gives me a kiss. Yesterday morning he saw me doing the shaving of my legs in the bathroom; I could tell he was aroused, but he did not even come in! I do not understand," Starfire said mournfully.

Raven rubbed a hand over her face. "Well, I would guess he's super stressed over Batman being here."

"This is what is causing the drastic change in his behavior?"

"Stuff gets under Robin's skin easily, and then he gets all moody and obsessive about it. When he gets stressed he gets aggressive. We've seen that before."

"True. Perhaps this is the reason he has been acting strange, then."

"Yeah…"

"I just wish there was something I could do to help him feel better," Starfire said.

"Well… think of something nice to do for him. Not that he deserves it, really, if he's being grouchy, but maybe if you calm him down we'll all feel better. Maybe he'll stop snapping at everyone," Raven said mildly, her eyes half lidded.

Starfire looked thoughtful. "That is a very good idea, friend Raven. Thank you!" She bit her lip and looked up towards the ceiling. Then she became excited. "I believe I have just the tradition. It will be perfect," she clapped her hands.

"Wonderful," Raven droned.

"Thank you for allowing me to do the girl talk with you," Starfire said, pleased. "I feel much better now."

"Meee too," Raven said, trying not to be facetious, but not being very successful.

After the girls chatted some more as they finished their drinks, they got up and stretched before heading home.

--

As Raven and Starfire landed on the roof, Raven suddenly straightened and looked pensive.

"Thank you Raven, for doing the girl talk with me. I believe I shall try one last time to talk to Robin," she said, hugging Raven and interrupting her thoughts before zipping down the stairwell.

Raven pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. She concentrated for a moment. Then her face twisted into a frown.

"That little…" she growled under her breath. She phased through the floor and into her room.

Beast Boy was sitting on her bed, his back turned to her. He was intently reading something and was not aware he was no longer alone.

"Beast Boy," Raven said severely in greeting.

Beast Boy yelped and fumbled with the object in his hand, turning around to stare at Raven with a guilty look on his face.

"Raven!! You're back already?!" he squeaked, hiding the object behind his back.

"Uh huh. What do you have there?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, uh… nothing…" Beast Boy stuttered sheepishly.

Raven sneered angrily. "My _journal_ is not _nothing_," she snapped.

Seeing he was found out Beast Boy brought the little book out in front and rested it in his lap. He looked down, guilty.

"Sorry, Raven," he mumbled.

Raven waved her hands in an exasperated gesture as she angrily spoke. "Damn it, Beast Boy! I'm trying to trust you, I'm trying to go with this, but you invaded my privacy! How could you do that?!"

"I was… curious, and… really Raven they're very good…" he said, trying to make himself as small as possible.

"Gee, thanks," she snipped. "But you still shouldn't have read them. I'm really really angry with you right now."

"That one, that one called _Fiction_… it's about Malchior, isn't it?" Beast Boy asked mournfully.

Raven drew back a little. She sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. I wrote that a long time ago."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said morosely. "You really felt for him, huh?" He turned his sad green eyes up to her face.

"Don't even start with this. You really felt for someone too."

Beast Boy looked back down, hanging his head.

"Beast Boy, why did you read them?"

He shrugged, embarrassed. "Dunno… I guess I wanted to see if you wrote about me," he smiled ruefully.

"About you?" Raven asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," he said, a small grin on his face. "I wanted to see if you wrote about having a crush on me. Isn't that what girls write about in their diaries?"

"First of all, it's a journal, not a diary. And second of all, I don't do 'crushes.' You forget, I'm not like a normal girl."

"Sure you are, Raven. You had a crush on me. That's why Lust took over you."

Raven wrinkled her nose. "Still don't know what she was thinking," she said, annoyed.

Beast Boy looked hurt. "But, Raven-"

"Look, just go, Beast Boy. And stay out of my room for awhile. I can't trust you now."

Beast Boy looked close to tears. "What?"

"You heard me. Maybe I'll forgive you… but right now I want to be alone." She pointed to the door.

Beast Boy stared at her in shock.

"Am I speaking in a different language? Go!" she jabbed her index finger towards the door again.

Beast Boy got up, his mouth still hanging open, and shuffled out the door. Raven clenched her fists and tried to keep her temper under control. She glanced at her little book, then in a fit tossed it against the wall. She flopped onto her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

--

Raven did not appear for the rest of the night, or for most of the following day. When she finally came out for some of Alfred's dinner, she completely blew off Beast Boy and didn't even look at him. Beast Boy had been moping around all day. The poor boy was very much in the doghouse. Any attempts at speaking to Raven were unsuccessful, and Beast Boy refused to talk about what had occurred between them.

Beast Boy was really worried when Raven didn't show for breakfast again the next morning. His ears drooped and a frown played on his lips. The other three had eaten and gone already.

Alfred set a plate of tofu bacon and eggs down in front of him.

"Miss Raven is not coming for breakfast again?" he asked softly, feeling bad for the down and out changeling.

Beast Boy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Probably not. I really screwed up, Alfred," he said mournfully.

"May I ask, Master Beast Boy, just what happened between you two?"

"I read Raven's dia- journal, and now she's angry with me and doesn't trust me," he moaned.

"Ah," Alfred said, bustling in the kitchen, a slight curve in his lips. "I would like to know why you thought it was a good idea to read it in the first place?" he asked lightly.

"Well, see there were these two… um… I dunno. The devil made me do it?" he said sheepishly.

Alfred smiled. "You were curious as to what girls write about in diaries?"

"Yeah. That's all. I never meant to invade her privacy or anything, but I was just so curious."

"Sometimes the things people write about in journals are extremely private and aren't written for an audience. When it is 'accidentally' viewed, they feel very vulnerable and embarrassed."

"I didn't mean to make her feel that way," he mumbled. "No wonder she's mad at me."

"She may need some time to cool down. I'm sure she will be fine after that."

"I dunno. She kicked me out of her room. She said that even though we're dating an' stuff I can't just go in there whenever I want now. I want her to trust me again, Alfred. Any time I knock on her door and try to apologize to her, she ignores me. She knows it's me even before I say anything; it's no fair dating an empath!"

Alfred chuckled. "I think a very sincere apology will go a long way. Perhaps you could do something nice for her. You know, go over the top, show her how much she means to you."

Beast Boy sighed. "See, Raven's not like other girls. I can't buy her off with flowers…"

"Are you sure about that?" Alfred asked, eyebrow raised. "Has anyone ever given her flowers before? Maybe she would like it."

Beast Boy started to brighten. Raven admitted to him before that sometimes she did appreciate all that romantic stuff. Maybe she would like it if Beast Boy went all out. "You know, that's true. Maybe Raven would actually like that girly stuff if someone took the time to do it for her. Wow, thanks Alfred!"

"You're welcome Master Beast Boy. All finished with the eggs?"

"Oh yeah. I am… I can wash my own plate, though. You don't have to."

"Nonsense. That's what I'm here for," Alfred said, taking the plate from Beast Boy.

"You are seriously the best, Alfred," Beast Boy smiled, his tooth poking up over his grin.

Beast Boy handed him the dish, turning to go, but on a second thought he abruptly turned around and gave Alfred a quick awkward hug before scampering off.

"Any time," Alfred chuckled, taking the dish to the sink.

--

"Starfire!" Beast Boy pounded on Starfire's door.

After a few seconds Starfire appeared. "Friend Beast Boy?" she questioned.

"I need your help!" he said breathlessly. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Starfire said, moving aside.

"Okay, Raven's like totally mad at me cause I was sneaky and read her diary and then she kicked me out and now I feel really really bad and I'm really really sorry and I want to show her that I'm sorry, so I totally have an idea and I need your help," he said in one long gulp. Starfire's eyes looked glazed.

"Um… what?"

"Raven's mad at me. I want to show her I'm sorry," Beast Boy shortened it.

"Oh! What do you have in mind?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Do you have a dress that would fit her?" Beast Boy asked. "And, do you think we could go to the mall?"

Starfire's eyes gleamed excitedly at the mention of the word "mall."

"Why friend Beast Boy! I would love to journey to the mall of shopping with you!"

"Awesome. Oh, and I'll need Cyborg and Robin's help too…"

Starfire looked sad for a moment. "Robin may not be much of the help. He is currently with the Batman, trying to locate the Scarer of Crows."

"Oh. Well, whatever, we don't need him then. But anyway, here's what I'm gonna do…"

* * *

Naughty Beast Boy! Reading Raven's journal… but, curious to see what he's planning to make it up to her? Next chapter, my friends! 

It did get a little silly, see?! Yeah… don't know where those two little BB doppelgangers came from at all. I swear I wasn't drunk; isn't that sad? I can't even blame it on alcohol…

Poem was written by me, and actually I've gotten it published. Pretty cool, huh?


	15. Chapter 15

"Raven!"

Raven's door slid open a tiny crack, with one half lidded eye just peeking through.

"What?" she snapped.

"I um, need you to try something," Starfire chirped.

"Try what?"

"You must come with me and see," she said mysteriously.

"Starfire, if you're planning on making me the Tamaranian equivalent to milk shakes again, I'm not interested," Raven said blandly. "The last time you made those Robin nearly had to get his stomach pumped."

"No no!" Starfire giggled. "I merely have an article of clothing that no longer fits me. I wish for you to try it on, and if it fits you, you may have it."

"Really Starfire, not now," Raven sighed, starting to close her door.

"Please, Raven! You must do it now!" Starfire cried, sliding her foot in the crack so Raven couldn't shut it.

Raven raised her eyebrow. "Why."

"Um..." Starfire floundered. "Because, I need to know if it fits you immediately, I have no other time?"

Before Raven could protest about how lame and fishy Starfire's reason sounded, the alien princess had pushed Raven's door aside, grabbed the hapless empath and dragged her down the hall to her room.

"Starfire, I really don't care-"

"You must! I cannot let a perfectly good dress go to the waste!"

"Wait a minute, _dress_? Starfire, no-"

Starfire tossed Raven into her room, unhooked the girl's cloak and tossed it onto the bed. Then she held up the dress.

Raven's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"No way in _hell_ am I wearing that," she stated, crossing her arms.

Starfire held a slinky red slip of material in her delicate fingers.

"Please Raven? I just want to see what you look like in it. Do not make me put it on for you."

Raven huffed. "Not happening."

Starfire's eyes narrowed. "Then you give me no other choice."

Before Raven knew what had happened, her leotard was chucked across the room and the dress was being shoved over her head.

"Starfire!" she growled.

Starfire's eyes were shining. "Oh, you look glorious!"

Raven held her hands around herself, feeling overexposed. "I don't want it."

"But Raven, you look positively luscious in it," Starfire insisted.

The dress was made from shimmery red material, tight and form-fitting, showing off Raven's curves, length to just above the knee. It featured a scoop neck that displayed a generous amount of Raven's cleavage.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in this."

"You need some shoes to go with it," Starfire mused, diving into her closet. She brought out a pair of black high heels.

"Slip these on."

"Why?"

"To see how they look!"

Raven didn't move.

"Must you make me do everything?" Starfire knelt down and physically put the shoes onto Raven's feet, almost overbalancing the girl in the process.

"Now, for a little makeup…"

Raven's eyes narrowed. "What's going on here? Why do I need makeup?"

Starfire pushed her over to the vanity table and plopped her down.

"I am giving you the makeover."

"I don't want a makeover."

"Close your eyes."

Starfire applied gold eye shadow and mascara to Raven's eyes. Then she put bright red lipstick on Raven's lips, and a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"There! Just enough without doing the too much." Starfire picked up a strand of Raven's hair. She mused for a second, then picked up her brush and teased Raven's hair until it had body and bounce.

"Perfect!" she clapped.

Raven stared at herself in the mirror. She flushed. She _did_ look kind of pretty…maybe a little…

"Come now, I must show you something," Starfire grabbed Raven's arm and hauled her out of the bedroom.

"Starfire, wait! Let me take this thing off!"

"No time!"

--

Beast Boy was waiting nervously on the roof of the tower. His com beeped.

"Cy! All set?"

"It's a go, dude; Starfire's bringing her up there right now!"

"Cue the music," Beast Boy hissed, slipping his communicator into his pocket as Raven was shoved through the roof's stairwell door.

Raven looked extremely miffed as she dusted herself off, her nose wrinkled as she looked behind her to glare at Starfire. Starfire giggled and disappeared down the stairs.

Raven huffed and turned to look out onto the roof. Her mouth dropped open in shock.

A table was set up, a black table cloth fluttering in the warm breeze, complete with two place settings, a gourmet meal on each, and candles flickering. Beast Boy stood next to it, dressed in a tuxedo (borrowed from Robin). He grinned at her expression, beckoning her to come over. Raven stumbled forward, her heels clicking as she walked.

As she approached him, Beast Boy brought his hand out from behind his back, and presented her with a beautiful bouquet of a dozen dark red roses and baby's breath.

Raven's eyes watered.

"You… you did this for me?" she whispered.

Beast Boy didn't answer her, just wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her in for a passionate kiss.

"Raven, you look _beautiful_," he breathed, staring into her eyes, making a shiver run down her spine. "That dress, oh my God. I knew Star said it would look good on you, but damn…"

Raven blushed profusely before sweeping her hand gesturing to the table, asking "what is all this?"

Beast Boy looked down for a moment. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry. Look, Raven, I really am sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

Raven looked at him all dressed up and the table, the sun just dipping below the horizon, the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She looked back up into his face and smiled.

"I forgive you, Beast Boy," she said shyly, her cheeks blushing, arranging her roses in a vase of water on the table.

Beast Boy gathered her into his arms when she was done, about to say something beautiful and profound (for him, anyway) when at that exact moment Cyborg finally put the music on.

The thought was completely lost as Raven and Beast Boy straightened in shock, both their cheeks turning a bright red.

"_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger  
And when I get that feeling  
I want Sexual Healing  
Sexual Healing, oh baby  
Makes me feel so fine  
Helps to relieve my mind  
Sexual Healing baby, is good for me  
Sexual Healing is something that's good for me…"_

"CYBORG!!" Beast Boy howled.

He could almost hear the hoots of laughter from the living room downstairs.

Marvin Gaye's tenor voice abruptly stopped, and a playful lilting melody began.

Raven raised her eyebrow. "This isn't much better. _'Your Body is a Wonderland'_?"

"My body is a wonderland, isn't it?" he teased, running his hands over his sides.

Raven rolled her eyes with a grin.

Beast Boy's fang poked adorably over the curve in his lips. "May I have this dance?"

Raven smirked. "Maybe."

Beast Boy reached out his hand and took hers, spinning her around, then pulling her close and swaying to the music.

Raven never knew it would feel so… breathlessly amazing to sway in Beast Boy's arms, pressed up against his strong lean body, the wind gently rustling their hair as the sun faded in the distance and stars began to peep out of the darkening sky. She flushed, desperately trying to keep the fluttering feeling in her chest at bay. But when Beast Boy smiled down at her and then pressed his lips to hers, Raven couldn't help but let it soar.

After the song ended and another romantic song began to play, Beast Boy led her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Alfred made this dinner especially for us. I helped," he said, sitting down in his own chair.

"Oh Beast Boy," Raven breathed, picking up her fork and staring at the delicious meal on her plate. "You helped him make this?"

"Yep. For you, beautiful," he smiled, taking a sip out of his glass.

Raven eyed it. "Is that champagne?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Of course."

"How did you get that?" Raven narrowed her eyes. "You're not trying to get me drunk, are you?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and looked exasperated before smiling. "Why, can't hold your liquor? I'm kidding, Rae, I'm not trying to get you drunk. Um… Cyborg bought it for me," he said, growing sheepish at the end.

"Hmm," Raven said, still suspicious as she took a sip from her own glass, a smile in her eyes.

They began to eat dinner, chatting and making small talk, music playing softly in the background with no more embarrassing songs. They were just about finished when Alfred appeared from the stairwell with a tray.

He smiled as he approached.

"Master Beast Boy, Miss Raven," he said in greeting. "My word, Miss Raven you look absolutely ravishing," Alfred said warmly.

Raven looked down, embarrassed, and couldn't help the scarlet rising to her cheeks.

"Doesn't she, Alfred? I can't take my eyes off her," Beast Boy said, grinning and giving her a lovesick expression.

"Okay, both of you," Raven protested shyly.

"Dessert is here, sir, tiramisu."

"Oh," Raven breathed as he set a plate down in front of her. "Alfred, this looks delicious," she said.

"Thank you, miss," he smiled, withdrawing. "Have a pleasant night, both of you."

He quickly retreated, a pleased smile playing on his lips.

As Raven daintily ate her dessert, Beast Boy's eyes twinkled. Raven kept glancing at him. "What?" she asked. "You keep grinning at me."

"You are so gorgeous," he said.

"Beast Boy," Raven protested again, hiding her face behind her hand holding her fork.

"It's so true Raven. Hey, are you getting cold? It's chillier now that the sun has gone down." Beast Boy got up and took off his suit coat, placing it around Raven's shoulders. The jacket was pleasantly warm from Beast Boy's body heat. Raven looked up and smiled, snuggling into it.

"Thank you." It was all so much; he was acting like such a gentleman… Raven couldn't believe it.

"Beast Boy, you've really… grown up," Raven commented.

Beast Boy waved his hand. "Aw, Rae come on. I've always known how to do this stuff, I just chose not to."

Raven looked confused. "Why would you choose not to? This is all so wonderful, if I had known you could be like this…"

Beast Boy looked sad. "Look… I'm sorry for all the jokes and stuff I've pulled on you. And I'm sorry for being like the obnoxious little brother you never wanted. I thought maybe now was the time to show you I can be a little more than that."

Raven's eyes shone. She knew why he had always acted the way he did, even if she didn't want to see it before. Everyone constructs their own mask; hers was an emotionless façade, and his was a jester.

"Oh Beast Boy," Raven said softly. "I don't know what my life would have been like without you."

"What do you mean?"

Raven looked down. "No one's ever tried so hard to be friends with me more than you. If you hadn't have acted like an annoying little brother, I would've locked myself away in my room and never have come out." She looked up and gazed into his eyes, tears beginning to rim hers. "They all left me alone because they knew that was what I wanted. I thought that was what I wanted. But you, you constantly pushed at me, and I was so angry at you, Beast Boy, I was so angry at you for constantly bugging me. But really, what I needed, was a friend…" Raven choked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And, here you've done all this for me, all over a silly petty dispute over reading my journal that really didn't even matter that much; you shouldn't have done all this Beast Boy, I don't deserve it-"

"Rae, stop," Beast Boy said, grabbing her hand across the table, stalling her. "You deserve all the love and friends in the world."

Raven couldn't stop the tears from falling as she abruptly got up, nearly tipping over her chair as she rushed into Beast Boy's arms. He shifted her on his lap and held her tight.

They sat and held each other for awhile, Raven getting a grip over the tears that had slipped as she buried her face into his shoulder. Beast Boy stroked her hair and her back soothingly until she stopped sniffling. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hey Rae? I've got one more surprise," he said, holding onto her and balancing her as he leaned down and grabbed something from under the tablecloth.

He set a gift on the table and shifted Raven on his lap so she was straddling him.

"Here," he said shyly, giving her the gift.

"Oh Beast Boy," Raven said, wistful. "You didn't have to!"

"Of course I did. I lo- I mean, I really wanted to say I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down.

Raven delicately tore the wrapping paper off to reveal a journal with a combination lock. It was red with black and gold designs swirled over it.

"Your other one is almost filled. I thought you'd like a lock on this one, and it's a combination one, so I can't even sneak a peek with a key lock," he said, grinning. "No one else can read it, either, if you happen to forget it somewhere."

"Beast Boy," Raven fluttered, hugging him tightly around his neck.

She examined the little book, grinning up at him. "I really like it."

"Good. Oh, one more thing…"

He pulled another little gift from his pocket. Raven's eyes widened.

"Look, I know you don't wear jewelry, like at all, but I saw this and it reminded me of you. I thought you'd like it." He blushed as he handed it to her. "If you don't want to wear it, I understand."

Raven picked the wrapping paper off this one too and gasped as she opened the jewelry box.

A sliver ring was nestled inside; a sweeping sparrow shaped the top of the ring, the bottom a solid band.

"Oh Beast Boy!"

"I don't know why, I know it's not a raven or anything, but I saw this little bird and I-"

Raven cut him off with a passionate and fierce kiss.

"You like it," Beast Boy laughed.

Raven took it out and slipped it onto her right hand ring finger. "It fits perfectly," she marveled, holding out her hand to inspect it.

Beast Boy chuckled. "I've never been so confused. Did you know fingers have _sizes_? The jeweler asked me what size your ring finger was; I told him I had no clue! But I said you had small slender fingers. Um… Starfire was with me. She tried it on and it fit her finger, so I was hoping it would fit yours. The guy said you'd probably be about a five or five and a half. Guess he was right!"

"Beast Boy, this is the single sweetest, nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, ever," Raven said seriously, looking into his eyes.

"Rae," he protested, blushing.

"I- I…" Raven stopped, amazed at what almost came out of her mouth. She constructed a different sentence to cover up. "I can't believe you did all this." She leaned in for another kiss.

Beast Boy chuckled. "It was lonely in the doghouse, sitting there with my tail between my legs."

Raven opened one eye and glanced at him as she felt the smile playing on his lips.

"What?" he murmured. "Thinking about what else is between my legs?"

Raven's eyes shot open at his cheekiness and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Don't think I haven't noticed the way your dress rides up your thighs while you're sitting on my lap," he said huskily, sliding his hand dangerously high up her smooth pale thigh.

"Beast Boy!" Raven squeaked.

He laughed and leaned in to kiss her again.

"It's just too easy," he smirked. "You get all flustered."

"Oh!" Raven huffed. Beast Boy grinned and laughed again as he rested his warm hands on her hips.

"So, are we all forgiven?"

"You are most certainly forgiven," Raven said.

"Good. Now… I was hoping we could take a detour to your room? I don't know about you, but I want to see how many more times I can get you to say my name," he grinned devilishly.

Raven gave him a half-lidded look. "How far are you planning on going, Garfield?"

"Oooh, pulling out my real name, that means you're angry," Beast Boy laughed.

"Not angry, just don't expect too much of me. I haven't drunk enough champagne."

"Then down the hatch, little lady!" Beast Boy grabbed the bottle and poured her a little more. Raven shook her head but accepted the glass. Beast Boy poured some for himself. They took a sip together, then Beast Boy set his down and took Raven's from her, setting it down too as he took her hand and led her down the stairs to her room.

--

The next morning Starfire sat on the couch, watching curiously as Robin fanned himself.

"It is hot?"

"Yeah," he sweated. "It's starting to get really warm out." He glanced at her. "How come you're not hot too?"

"Tamaranian bodies are extremely durable. We can survive the harsh atmosphere of space; our body temperatures constantly regulate to our surroundings. We can survive very low temperatures, or very high temperatures as well." She looked thoughtful. "I have heard your sun is extremely hot. I could not survive flying directly near it, but I could get close."

"Hey Star… there's no air in the vacuum of space. How do you breathe?"

"We do not. We essentially hold our breath; you forget that we are able to fly at the speed of light. Our bodies are capable of storing breath for an extremely long period of time. I could hold my breath for several days, if need be."

Robin's eyes widened. "Really?"

Starfire nodded. "Eventually I need to breathe again. It is not pretty when the Tamaranian body undergoes air deficiency."

"Huh," Robin said, slouching back on the couch.

The two sat in companionable silence again. Starfire was just grateful she had managed to get him out here, considering the way he had been acting lately. Robin gave in to her persuasion, simply because it was really hot in the evidence room, and he was tired of Bruce. A hot and cranky Bruce was especially not fun to work with, so Robin gave himself some time off.

Starfire gazed out at the glittering water. "The water looks very inviting, does it not?" she asked casually.

A grin tugged at the corner of Robin's mouth. "You want to go swimming, Star?"

Her eyes shined. "Why I would love to go swimming, Robin," she giggled, acting like it had been his suggestion.

Robin got up. "All right, let's go. I'll get changed and meet you here, okay?"

"Really? You will actually go swimming with me?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, yes, we can go swimming," Robin smiled. "But only for a little bit... then I have to get back to work."

"Okay!" she chirped, zipping off to her room.

Several moments later the two met in the living room and headed down to the shoreline.

Starfire breathed in a deep breath and lifted her arms, stretching in the sun.

"Oh, it is a glorious day!"

Robin smiled. "So… what'cha got on underneath there?" he asked curiously.

Starfire tugged on the hem of her white cover-up skirt.

"Would you like to know."

"I would," he murmured, pulling her close, but Starfire giggled and flitted away.

"Perhaps I wear nothing underneath this," she teased.

"That would be my dream come true," Robin said seriously.

"Oh, then you shall be disappointed."

"Damn," Robin snapped his fingers. "Oh well, didn't want to give all of Jump City a view anyway. Now… why don't you show me what's really under there?"

"You first," she said eagerly, her eyes gleaming. Robin sighed and rolled his eyes with a huge grin on his face.

He reached behind his neck and pulled his t-shirt over his head by the collar and kicked off his flip flops. He was left standing in his red board shorts.

"Oooh!" Starfire said, ogling his chest. "Do a spin for me!"

Robin turned around as macho as possible, and Starfire admired the view from behind.

"Glorious…" she uttered under her breath.

"Alright, alright, it's your turn," Robin insisted, grinning. "Take that top off."

Starfire was mock indignant. "Robin!"

"Come on," he laughed, twirling his index finger in a circle in front of her. "Take it off. And do a little dance while you're at it."

Starfire huffed. Then she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Robin's eyes widened.

Starfire gave him a wink and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her skirt, purposely wiggling it over her hips and down her legs. She tossed the skirt at him with her foot.

"Oh. My. God."

Starfire posed and then twirled so Robin could get the full effect.

She was wearing a black string bikini with shiny purple hibiscus flowers for a pattern, a couple on the right cup of her top and some sprinkled on the bottom. The suit perfectly hugged every curve. Stringy ties with large plastic purple beads hung down her back and on each side of her hips, teasing and tantalizing Robin, just begging to be pulled…

Starfire floated up into the air. "Are you ready to get into the water, or are you simply going to spend the entire time appreciating my swimwear?" she giggled, purposely stretching and twisting in the air. Robin's jaw dropped and his eyes widened even more.

He suddenly ran for her, jumping up and catching her foot before she could fly away. He pulled her down into his arms and jumped into the bay, creating a great splash as they both dipped below the water. Starfire surfaced with a sputter, and shook her head, pushing her wet bangs out of her eyes. Robin came up next, a devilish grin on his face before he splashed her.

"Robin!" Starfire protested, laughing. She splashed him back before dipping below the surface again and shooting away underwater. He watched as ripples fluttered to the surface in her wake. She circled around before coming straight at him. Robin swam back to where he could just stand near the shore, smiling as he saw her coming. Starfire suddenly burst from the water and flew up into the sky, the sun shining on her brilliant wet hair.

Robin laughed and beckoned her to him. Starfire obliged him, swooping down into his arms. Robin rubbed his nose against hers before dipping in for a kiss.

But she didn't stay for long. She giggled and zipped off again, zooming over the surface and sending up a spray. Robin laughed as he dipped and dived in the clear sparkling water, watching as his playful girlfriend enjoyed the spring turning into summer sun.

Starfire stopped suddenly and got the most mischievous grin on her face Robin had ever seen. She dived below the water, deep enough that Robin lost sight of where she was. His eyes darted over the surface, waiting for her to appear as he treaded water.

Suddenly behind him he felt two strong hands grab his shorts and yank them away.

Robin squawked in surprise, throwing his hands under the water and keeping afloat by frantically kicking his feet.

"_STARFIRE_!" he howled.

--

"Master Batman?"

"Come in," he grunted. Batman was facing the window, standing silently.

"Alfred," he said in greeting as his butler came through the door. Batman turned to look at him, lowering his cowl and wiping at the sweat that beaded his forehead.

"I've brought you some coffee, sir, though I can't believe you want it on a day like this," Alfred said. "It is unusually warm out today."

"Yes," Bruce said absently. The Titans' air conditioning hadn't kicked in yet.

"It sounds weird when you call me 'Master Batman'," Bruce remarked. "On your way in, was there a little… green gecko, or other assortment of small animal out there?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Alfred chuckled. "Yes, it feels odd for me to address you that way too. Not that I saw, sir. Master Beast Boy is rather excited that you are here."

"I noticed."

"I believe the coast is clear for the time being. Have there been any more developments on the Scarecrow case, sir?"

Bruce sighed. "None. The bastard's completely slipped off the radar."

"So, he may not even be in Jump City anymore?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Alfred. He's here, he's got to be. I just can't find any evidence to track him. He's covered well."

"Master Dick has not been able to find anything either?"

Bruce grunted. "Nothing."

"No doubt he is trying very hard. You two have not been fighting, have you?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "He does his best to ignore me."

Alfred chuckled. "You did rib him quite a bit when you arrived. That may not have helped relations much…"

"Fighting with him five years ago didn't help relations much," Bruce said tonelessly.

"Well, but you can hardly blame him, Master Bruce…"

Bruce cast a side glance at Alfred. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" Alfred didn't want to offend his longtime employer, but someone had to mediate the situation.

"I think he was rather offended when you kicked him off the team, after the incident with the Joker."

Bruce shook his head. "You know why I did it."

Alfred smiled kindly. "Yes, but he didn't, and I still don't think he understands. The boy is rather… stubborn sometimes, don't you think?"

Bruce snorted. "Stubborn is an understatement."

Alfred chuckled. "With Master Dick, yes. But," Alfred's eyes twinkled, "I think he gets it from somewhere."

Bruce turned around to give Alfred a half lidded look, then gazed back out the window at the glittering bay.

"Master Bruce… I think now might be a good time to maybe set things straight between the two of you."

"There's nothing to set straight."

"Oh for goodness sakes," Alfred huffed. "You two have been tiptoeing around each other or bickering at each other for these past few days. I know apologies don't come easy for either of you, but one of you has to step up and be a man." Alfred's eyes flashed as he set the coffee cup down on Bruce's dresser. "I am sorry for that sir, but sometimes things need to be said." He stiffly turned to go.

"Alfred," Bruce called, softly.

Alfred stopped and turned.

Bruce clenched his fists. "I've felt so guilty for… for all of it. Do you remember when we got back from that mess with Harvey Dent, and that judge, Watkins?" Bruce shook his head, looking down. "It's amazing the kid can function at all."

"Master Dick is resilient, just like his father," Alfred said kindly.

"All of Gotham must seem like a horrible nightmare to him. A nightmare that I'm a part of."

There was a fleeting glint of sadness in Bruce's eyes for just a moment, then it was gone.

"There are many things I would have done differently."

"I know, sir," Alfred said.

Bruce crossed to the window and drummed his fingers on the sill.

"Fate has a funny way of twisting everyone's lives around. But I've regretted that fight ever since it happened. Dick was a good kid, is a good kid."

Bruce sighed as he said this, looking down out the window. Then he started in shock and his face went red. He stared for a moment, eyes wide, then shook his head to clear it as he darted from the window.

He rubbed a hand over his face.

"That was so much more of him than I ever wanted to see…"

--

Starfire burst up out of the water, dangling the shorts teasingly from her thumb and index finger.

She giggled hysterically, unable to contain her laughter as she pressed a hand to her lips. She twirled the shorts around her finger, flying too high for Robin to jump and catch her without revealing anything.

Starfire giggled again. "Why boyfriend Robin, does something trouble you? You look most irritated."

"Starfire," he hissed. "Give 'em back!"

Starfire stretched her arms and turned her face up to the sun.

"I believe my energy stores are low. Perhaps I could recharge while you get the tan. Can you not come and sunbath with me on the shore?" She grinned devilishly at him.

Robin's eyebrow twitched. "Come on, Starfire. Give them back!"

"Why Robin, I did not realize you enjoyed the dipping of skinny," Starfire laughed again. "I shall have to make sure I observe you every time you go swimming!"

"Somebody's going to see me, Star," he said warningly.

Robin swam until he could stand and hide on the rocks surrounding the shore line, sinking low into the water until only his narrowed eyes behind his mask and the top of his head peeked above the surface. His cheeks were flaming.

Starfire flew a little closer, teasingly.

"What is the matter? The inhabitants of Jump City cannot see us from out here, plus we are swimming on the other side of the island. Can you not give me a show?" she grinned, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

Robin rolled his eyes. Then suddenly he jumped for her, tackling her and wrenching his suit away from her in the process.

Starfire eeked in surprise and fell into the ocean. Robin quickly pulled his shorts back on.

When Starfire's head bobbed above water, it was to find Robin swimming out farther into the bay. Starfire grinned and followed. She swam up next to him.

"You are not mad at me, are you?" she asked, pulling as meek a voice as she possibly could under the teasing tone.

Robin rolled his eyes and refused to look at her, his lips twitching to keep the smile off of them.

"Robin," Starfire said, hurt, "I was merely playing with you. Please do not be angry, surely no one saw you but me."

Robin kept swimming, Starfire stopping short and flying up into the air, worriedly clasping her hands near her chest.

Suddenly she panicked as Robin slipped under the water and his hands began flailing just above the surface.

"_Robin_!" Starfire shrieked as she frantically dove for his submerged form.

She scooped him up and held him. Robin coughed and sputtered.

"Robin, are you okay?" Starfire asked, frightened. Robin coughed some more and reached his hand around her back. Starfire's eyes went wide as saucers, then narrowed. She screeched as she pressed Robin to her chest, he now holding her bikini top and dangling it teasingly with the biggest grin on his face.

Starfire crinkled her nose angrily, then dropped him into the bay, quickly covering herself and zipping into the water.

Robin laughed as he surfaced. "Got ya!"

Starfire held her hands around herself protectively. "That was a mean cruel trick! I believed you to seriously be in trouble!"

Robin twirled his prize through the air, all the while the grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Star, I think I'd be interested in getting that tan now. Wanna go lay on the shore?"

Starfire humphed and turned her nose up.

"Who knew a girl like you goes skinny dipping? I think I like this version of your swimsuit even better," he teased.

"You are mean," she said, sticking out her tongue at him.

"Oh! So you can dish it but you can't take it. Come'ere," he laughed, chucking her swimsuit top onto the shore and pulling her close, despite her protests and angry exclamations over her top now being completely out of reach.

"You can get it later," Robin murmured, running his hands over her skin underneath the water. Starfire stopped her struggling.

Robin perched himself on a rock under the water and sat Starfire on his lap, the water just lapping over their shoulders.

He gently kissed her neck and shoulder, tasting the salty water, before he made his way up to her lips. At the same time he kissed her his hand found its way underneath the remainder of Starfire's swimsuit. Starfire gasped as his lips pressed against hers and he simultaneously slipped his finger inside her. His other hand crept up between them to fondle her bare skin.

"Oh!" Starfire breathed, leaning her head back as Robin showered kisses on her neck. It was such a magnificent and foreign feeling, being under water and touched in that way. Starfire moaned and pressed against Robin the more his fingers touched and teased.

"_I love you Star_," he whispered into her ear, grinning at the effect he had on her.

"_I- love you too_," she breathed, her voice hitching when he found a particularly sensitive spot. "_Oooooh… oh I love you too…_"

--

Robin and Starfire came back up from swimming, grinning and holding hands, nudging each other and giggling.

"Master Robin, may I have a word with you?" Alfred said, sounding somewhat severe, his normal more lighthearted tone not evident.

"Sure Alfred, what is it?"

Alfred cleared his throat. "Master Batman wishes me to depart a message: That you need to be setting an example; it would be prudent to control your behavior at all times and recall there are windows in the tower. It is not wise to display certain 'secret identities' in more public areas."

Robin's mouth dropped open in utter shock. He dropped Starfire's hand as his face first drained of blood, then it came rushing back to flush his cheeks bright red.

Alfred gave a nod with a frown, then turned around to hide the huge grin that spread on his face. He fought his best not to chuckle.

Robin said nothing, wheeling around numbly and stumbling for the door.

"Robin?" Starfire called after him, confused as to why he was acting so strange. Robin passed through the sliding doors and went to his room to bury his face into his pillow, absolutely mortified that his father had seen _all_ of that.

* * *

Another chapter for you all, simply because I suppose it's ready. I should be doing massive amounts of homework right now, but how is that any fun? 

Who wants to see Robin get depantsed?!! -waves hand wildly through the air- Thought I'd throw all the ladies a bone, and well hey, Starfire got what was coming to her for all you boys out there too!

Songs mentioned were Marvin Gaye's _Sexual Healing_ and John Mayer's _Your Body is a Wonderland_.

Next chapter: Batman does some teasing. Okay, _a lot_ of teasing…


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone! I apologize for the lack of timely updates, but school had me scrambling, and unfortunately I had no time to work on this story at all. But here it is, finally another chapter.

Warning: I um… -cough- may have stated previously that there would be no sex scenes in this story. Well, I lied. BLAME KRYALLA ORCHID!! It is her fault entirely. She persuaded me!! Anyway, there will be mature adult content in this chapter, to warn you. You know, as if depantsing someone in front of Batman wasn't mature enough…

* * *

"Where is he?" Batman asked idly, waiting in the evidence room, wheeling about in Robin's desk chair as he sat in front of his portable crime scanner. 

"I do not know, sir… but I am guessing he is in his room. He has not been seen since I 'reprimanded' him," Alfred said, the grin spreading on his lips.

Batman snorted. "Serves him right."

"Oh, come now sir, he and Miss Starfire were just having fun."

"That kind of fun shouldn't be had where everyone, including old mentors, can accidentally see," Batman said mildly. "I'm going to have nightmares for a week."

"_You_, sir?" Alfred's eyebrows rose.

"That's how bad it was, Alfred."

Alfred chuckled. "Perhaps you are just worried Master Dick is showing you up?"

Batman slowly swiveled around in the chair to stare at him, flicking a pen in one hand.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever you take it as, sir," Alfred said blankly, before assuming the air of professionalism and walking towards the door. "I will see if Master Dick is able to join us."

Alfred smirked as he left through the sliding door.

--

Starfire watched with a meek expression on her face as Robin moved restlessly about the room, pacing and muttering to himself.

"Please, I do not understand why you are so upset…"

Robin threw his hands up and growled. "Batman saw us through the window, Star. He saw _everything_."

Starfire's eyes widened, and her cheeks paled. "Everything?"

"Yes. _Everything_."

"Do you mean to say he saw me without a swimming suit top?" Starfire worried, her voice slightly shrilly as she crossed her arms over herself.

"Probably, Star. God… I can't even believe he'd do that…" Robin snarled when he remembered Batman's little "red head cutie" quip. This situation was going from awkward to even worse. He couldn't believe his mentor had seen what had happened _after_ he had taken her swimming suit top… Robin's cheeks went red. How could he have seen that?! He buried his face into his hands. How could he ever look Bruce in the eye again?

"Perhaps, perhaps it is not as bad as we think?" Starfire hoped.

He sighed. "I don't know Star… this is just fucking great…I told you someone was going to see us, Star! I _told_ you!"

Robin buried his face into his hands again over the thought that his father had seen his girlfriend topless… had seen them hardcore making out in the bay, possibly could tell what his hand had been doing below the water... there were few things more embarrassing.

At this moment a knock came on Robin's door. He wheeled towards the sound, then kept pacing.

"Master Robin? Master Batman requests your presence in the evidence room."

"Not now, Alfred," Robin said, irritated. "I'm busy." Truth was he wasn't ready to face Bruce.

"I do not think it is a matter that can wait, sir."

Robin growled and stalked towards the door. "See you later, Star," he grunted as he followed Alfred down the hall.

Starfire rubbed her arms and looked down at the floor, feeling very much at fault.

--

Robin steeled himself for the ribbing as he walked head held high into the evidence room.

Batman was still seated in his chair, slightly rocking. A teasing smirk crossed his face the moment Robin entered.

"Dick."

Robin threw his hands up in the air. "Oh for fucking sakes, you creepy old-"

"Master Dick, please," Alfred stopped him.

"How could you watch us like that? I didn't think even _you_ would stoop to that, peeping on me and Star! Did you get a good eyeful of my girlfriend?" he exclaimed angrily.

Batman's grin spread wider.

"Your girlfriend…? I got a good eyeful of something."

"You freaking dirty old man, can't get enough of all the Barbie dolls you go around with so you've got to letch on my girlfriend? _My_ girlfriend!"

Batman's smirk left his face for a moment. "What's he talking about, Alfred?"

"I don't know, sir," Alfred responded, his hands clasped in front of him as he tried to mostly stay out of the argument.

"You fucking watched me and Star making out! And she didn't have a top on; don't fuck with me like that! I know you saw!"

Batman frowned for a moment, before the grin came back. Alfred's eyebrows nearly rose off his forehead, but otherwise he showed no other emotion.

"Well," Batman cleared his throat. "Apparently I'm not as much of a lecher as you think. I only saw you get depantsed before I scrubbed my eyes and looked away. I had no idea things had gotten _that_ interesting after I ran away from the window."

Robin's furious face drained into another blank stare after he realized what he had done. Batman hadn't seen all of it. Oh God… he just told his father that he had been making out with his girlfriend. His _topless_ girlfriend. _Topless_.

Robin's eyebrow twitched. Without another word he whirled around and headed for the door.

"Dick, where are you going? Come on, it's not like I haven't seen you before… you know, when you were eight. Things change, don't they little man? Dick?"

Robin headed straight out the door without looking back.

Batman and Alfred eyed each other after he was gone.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Batman smirked again. "I just wanted him to help me find evidence for Scarecrow, but I guess we'll give him the day off."

"You can be rather cruel, sir," Alfred remarked.

"Somebody's got to keep the boy in line," Batman responded.

"Yes, it would be unfortunate if he took after his father," Alfred coughed, smirking.

Batman pursed his lips with half lidded eyes. "You're whipping out the comebacks lately. Any reason why?"

"Someone has to stand up for poor Master Dick, sir," Alfred grinned. "He gets so flustered and you always get the best of him."

"It's my job to embarrass him," Batman responded, smirking.

"Hmm," Alfred hummed. He paused for a moment. "Master Bruce," he started, "this may be a bit awkward, but Master Dick left us when he was very young. We obviously cannot ignore the fact that he is getting quite _close_ to this young lady…"

Batman stared at Alfred for a moment as his words sunk in.

"…what are you saying?" Batman asked, eyes narrowed.

"I am sure Master Dick is… educated, on certain things, but you never gave him 'the talk' did you?"

Batman choked and began coughing.

"I see you did not," Alfred smirked. "Perhaps it would be wise to do so."

"No way Alfred. I got out of 'the talk' when he left at fifteen."

"Fifteen is rather old to not have had 'the talk,' sir."

"No, Alfred. I'm _not_ talking to Dick about sex."

"It is long overdue."

"Then _you_ do it," Batman said.

"Not my place, sir. You are his father."

"I prefer mentor."

"Whatever you prefer, it is your responsibility."

"Son of a…" Batman muttered, trailing off.

Alfred smirked. It may be Bruce's job to embarrass Dick, but it was Alfred's job to embarrass Bruce.

--

Starfire moped on the couch. Robin had not come back after he had left with Alfred, and she had worried herself into this current mood. It was the afternoon now, and she finally had some company when Raven appeared in the living room. Beast Boy still hadn't been seen.

"Starfire," Raven greeted as she went to the fridge to get a snack.

"Hello friend Raven," Starfire said sadly.

Raven knitted her eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?"

Starfire vehemently sighed and slid halfway down the couch as Raven came to sit next to her.

"Robin is the upset and angry again, and the fault is mine."

"What happened this time?" Raven asked, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Robin and I went swimming in the bay, and… we did the making out, and let us just say there was some removal of clothing again, and the Batman saw…"

Raven coughed, choking on the piece of apple she had just bit.

"Batman saw you and Robin making out in the bay? Without… your swimming suits?" she repeated incredulously.

"Um… he had his swimming shorts back on… I did not have my top," Starfire colored.

"Soooo… Batman saw you topless. Making out with Robin."

"In the shell of nut, yes."

"Well, I can understand Robin's reaction then," Raven said, trying very hard not to laugh.

"But you see, it is my fault… I did the removing of Robin's swimming suit and then to get back at me he stole my top. If I had not taken his suit, this might not have happened…"

"It probably would have anyway…" Raven drawled sarcastically under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Starfire huffed, looking at Raven with glaring eyes.

"What? Anything you two do now isn't going to surprise me," she said dryly. She tossed her hair a little. Starfire's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she saw a glimpse of something on Raven's neck just peeking above the collar of her leotard. A wide grin appeared on her lips and she pounced.

"Aah! Starfire, what are you doing?! Get-"

"Ah ha!!" Starfire yelled triumphantly when she managed to pull Raven's collar down.

A vicious grin spread across her face. "Beast Boy has given you the hickey," she giggled. "Last night was a success? I see you are still wearing the ring," she grabbed Raven's hand to inspect it.

Raven's cheeks colored as she wrenched her hand away and hastily scooted from Starfire. She pulled her collar up further, hunching her shoulders.

"What of it?"

"That was a rather good one… it even had teeth marks…" Starfire grinned. "I request the details, please!"

Raven looked at her with wide disbelieving eyes and shook her head. "No way."

"It is only fair, friend Raven. I indulged you; you must do the sharing with me also!"

"You did 'the sharing' willingly. I never asked."

"Yes you did. You asked me what the dice rolled."

"Damn," Raven muttered.

"Come on. Begin with the spilling."

"Beast Boy and I went to my room last night after dinner. We made out; he gave me this extremely embarrassing hickey, the end."

"Sooo…" Starfire waved her hand, the grin still spreading from ear to ear. "What did you do?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do,' we made out, end of story."

"Well… did he put his hands anywhere?" she giggled.

Raven's eyes narrowed sneakily. "I'll tell you where Beast Boy put his hands on me, if you tell me where Robin put his hands on _you_."

Starfire immediately withdrew and looked out the bay window, the teasing smirk vanishing and her cheeks red.

"Forget I did the asking."

"That's what I thought," Raven said smugly.

--

"Robin?"

"Not now, Star," came Robin's snippy voice from within the evidence room.

Starfire sighed. For that brief little time Robin had been acting like himself, and then for the past few days he had reverted back to being a grumpy tense mess, thanks to Batman's teasing. He had barely said a word to her, and one time he even didn't come to bed.

Starfire decided that she would definitely have to perform her tradition for him after all. Unfortunately, it took quite a bit of preparing, and required a shipment of items from Tamaran. So in the meantime, she would have to deal with his crankiness.

She dejectedly walked away from the evidence room, her head hanging. Around the corner came Batman. Starfire looked up and instinctively crossed her arms over her chest, a bright red blush covering her cheeks. A sort of squeak came out of her mouth instead of a greeting.

Batman gave her a nod before moving down the hallway, intending to go to the evidence room, saying nothing.

Starfire exhaled a huge breath after he left. "Oh X'hal… how awkward…" she moaned under her breath.

She sighed and went to put through a transmission to Tamaran.

--

Robin sighed. It had been two weeks since Batman's arrival and there had been no sign of Scarecrow. He was gone from the last place Batman had tracked him, and there was no evidence that he was even in Jump City.

He moped as he headed for his bedroom, intending to rest and read the newspaper after a long day of fruitless detective work trying to figure out what Scarecrow was planning, or even where the villain was. He was about to wearily punch in the code to enter his room when he noticed a note on his door.

He instantly recognized Starfire's elegant handwriting.

_Robin, _

_Meet me in my bedroom as soon as you see this note. When you enter, please sit on my bed. _

_-Starfire_

He studied it curiously, wondering just what she was up to. Was something amiss? Weren't notes like this generally a sign of something wrong? What if she needed to talk to him about something bad? What if… what if she wanted to break up with him? He had been rather short and snippy with her lately.

A stab of fear jabbed his heart as he hurried to Starfire's bedroom with negative rhetorical questions spinning though his head.

When he got there, he steeled himself and knocked on her door.

There was no answer.

"Starfire?" Robin called.

Still no answer.

"Starfire? Starfire!"

Robin punched in her code quickly and entered her room, frightened that something had happened to her.

But his hasty steps halted in shock when he took in the sight before him.

Starfire's room no longer was even recognizable as her room. Shimmering muted pink and purple veil-like curtains were hung from the ceiling, creating a tent inside; he couldn't even see her original walls. Tassels hung from corners and a beautiful ornate chandelier hung from the middle of the tent where all the veils gathered. Candles were lit and placed in groups around the floor, creating a soft glowing atmosphere and making the curtains glimmer. Starfire's bed had been pushed to the other side of the room. It too was blanketed in luscious velvety cloth, darker hues of pink and purple. Remembering Starfire's note, Robin numbly went and sat down on the edge, careful not to rumple such a fine cover.

Robin was so shocked at Starfire's redecorating that his voice was hoarse when he called out for her, wondering where she was and why she had felt the need to make her room look this way.

He heard a sort of light chiming sound and looked up with dumb astonishment as Starfire came through a part in the veils.

For a moment Robin couldn't breathe.

Her body was glistening in the soft candlelight; she had rubbed herself with scented oils, and the effect made her seem almost ethereal. A shimmering pink see-through veil covered her nose and mouth, and her smoky eyes burned intensely. Her hair fell about her like a wavy glowing halo, and she wore a silver metal and beaded headdress that dangled a teardrop shaped red jewel on her forehead. Instead of her neck plate she now wore a wide flat silver necklace, a sheet of metal that came around her shoulders into a point.

Her shirt was dark purple, a rouged strapless slip of material that covered her breasts but showed generous amounts of cleavage and midriff. Small delicate lace sleeves hung over her arms. On bottom a wide silver belt was slung around her hips; Robin gulped at how low it sat, with little coins dangling its circumference, the source of the tinkling chime he heard when she entered. Two silver metal bracelets were on her wrists, and she had small finger cymbals on her thumbs and index fingers. Her skirt was long, to the floor, and the fabric was luscious but light, so it flowed with her. It was slit completely up both sides to the belt, acting more like a lengthy loincloth. She wore a kind of metal garter around her left thigh, and her feet were bare.

Robin finally found his voice.

"_Starfire_," he breathed out in an awed whisper.

She gave him a serious wink that sent shivers down his spine. She padded over to another part in the curtains and fiddled with something, her belt chiming with every move her hips made. Then she turned around and went to the middle of the room.

She looked up and raised her hands into the air, and pointed a foot out in front of her, the fabric of her skirt falling back exposing her entire leg.

Music, haunting music unlike anything Robin had ever heard before began to fill the room.

It was dark, but not ominous, otherworldly, but if he had to liken it to something familiar it was a mixture between Eastern Indian and Aboriginal, with a low pulsing sound like that made by a didgeridoo. The higher pitched melody sounded as though it were from some sort of hand flute, and it was lilting, slow at first then picking up speed, then returning to long drawn out notes.

But his musing about the music quickly went to the back of his mind when Starfire began to move her body.

Robin did not know her body was capable of such movements.

She used the space in her room well, sometimes performing the dance on the floor and other times twirling in the air. Her movements were slow, deliberate, timed with the music, and other times her hips shook and the coins tinkled with the faster melody. It was like belly dancing, Tamaranian belly dancing, he decided, for there were similarities, but also many moves he had never seen before.

She had him almost in a state of hypnosis; he watched as her body gleamed as she writhed her hips and stomach. She chimed the finger cymbals together perfectly in rhythm with the music, and every twirl and arc she made with her arms sent Robin into a trance.

The dance was sexy, sensual and erotic, and even a bit saucy, but never dirty or trashy. Starfire twirled, her skirt fluttered with her, and she shook her hips in rhythm with the beat. Her smoldering eyes gazed into Robin's as she danced closer to him. The toned muscles in her stomach rippled as she rolled her body. It was as if she was hypnotizing him, like a snake charmer. He was entranced, fixed on her every step, and he silently praised God for creating the female figure as he gently and hesitantly touched her thighs as though she were porcelain and would break.

She turned her back to him, wiggling her hips for him, and he smoothed his hand over her slippery thighs, daring to go higher underneath her skirt.

Robin sucked in a breath and felt his desire for her spike tenfold.

She was not wearing anything underneath her slip of material.

Upon this realization Robin attempted to grab her to him, but she flitted away playfully and continued her exotic dance.

Robin was at the edge of his seat, wanting fervently to get up and go to her, to take her into his arms and take her completely, but something in him knew he was supposed to stay where he was and appreciate the show.

After several more twirls and hand movements, Starfire slowly went down into the splits and dipped her body forward over her front leg, chiming the cymbals together, then laying backwards and bringing her foot up to almost touch her head. She began to rise back up into a standing position, floating up into the air and continuing the writhing motion of her hips.

By now Robin was completely and wholly turned on. If Starfire's aim was to seduce him, and it certainly seemed to be the point of the dance, then she was successful.

She padded up to him again, taking his hands and placing them behind him with a small smirk. Then she began to dance up on him, in front of his face, and shook her head with a grin when he tried to touch her, leaping away. Robin put his hands behind him begrudgingly, but moaned and sighed when she rubbed various body parts against him. Just when he thought he couldn't handle the tempting and teasing any longer she straddled him and grinded her pelvis into his hips, eliciting such a sensual moan from his lips he could feel Starfire shiver on him. Robin was in another world, and when she roughly caressed herself over him he leaned his head back in absolute ecstasy, his entire body alight with tingling pinpoints.

She had been dancing now for fifteen minutes. The music was coming to a crescendo end as she floated up and away from him to complete the dance, executing another series of twirls and hip shakes until she ended in the same position that she started in.

Robin could only stare. His mind was numb, other than his pleasure receptors which were firing like crazy, telling his body that he needed to be with that incredible woman and he needed to do it now. Coherent thought was lost in the rush of sexual high, and Robin could only stutter and mumble a babble of sounds.

Starfire smiled. More music began to play, but this time it was not completely and totally intoxicating like the other song.

"Robin?" Starfire asked lightly, the first time she has spoken since he had entered the room.

"I, uh… I… that…"

"You are pleased?"

"_Yes_."

"Do you wish to know why I have performed the _Ruka'ar te nu Gorta _for you?"

Robin nodded dumbly, his mouth still hanging open as it had been for her entire performance.

Starfire stood before him, sometimes wiggling her hips to this new song, but mostly used it as background music for her lecture.

"What I have performed for you is an ancient Tamaranian tradition. A Tamaranian male considers himself lucky and extremely privileged to ever witness one. It is a mysterious dance, meant to tempt and seduce a very special lover."

Robin's cheeks flushed at her last statement and covered his abdomen with his hands. She got the seducing part right.

"The dance originated as a highly secretive and specific performance. Its beginnings are somewhat bitterly romantic. As you know, nobles on my home world are entered into arranged marriages. Many noble women had lovers on the side, whom they were distressed to leave when they were married off to their betrothed. Tamaranian noble females created the dance out of traditional Tamaranian dance moves, and crafted the steps to become erotic to seduce their lovers one last time before they were married away. It was traditionally performed on the night before the woman's wedding. Her friends would insist the bride was performing the traditional rites of passage to becoming a married woman, but in reality she would be having one last secret rendezvous with her lover."

"Wow…" Robin breathed.

"Yes. It was very sad that so many women lost their beloved. In my society, nobles are expected to be ruthless warriors and love is not an emotion acceptable for them to experience. Many women were betrothed to completely different species and beings from other planets just for diplomatic reasons," Starfire said, casting her eyes downward. "Their one true love was left behind."

"Starfire," Robin said softly, knowing she was remembering the time she was almost married away herself.

"This dance was a farewell parting gift. It was kept highly secret, for if the other nobility or the woman's betrothed were to find out about the affair, the woman could be condemned to death. It was very dangerous to perform it."

Robin's eyes widened.

"The name of the dance literally translates to _'Dance of the Gorta.'_ On my world gortas are animals similar to your Earth serpents; they have no legs, though they are massive creatures. When the secret of this dance was discovered women would testify that it emulated the movements of the gorta, and not the movements of… making love," she blushed. "They insisted it was innocent entertainment."

"But it wasn't, right?" Robin said.

"No," Starfire shook her head. "If performed successfully it was meant to render the man completely stunned and seduced!" she giggled.

"Eventually the dance began to become a tradition passed down from female to female, learned just before a girl undergoes her transformation and becomes a woman. Middle class and common Tamaranians are allowed to experience love and marry whomever they wish. Common females were enthralled and mystified with the dance's romantic and tragic beginnings, and soon it became a trend for any female to perform it for a special lover.

"The dance is still very secretive, and many men do not ever have the privilege to witnessing one, much less a repeat performance. A female chooses whether she wants to perform the dance or not."

"That's a fascinating story," Robin said.

"There is… one more thing," Starfire said hesitantly.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"If the man removes the dancer's veil, it is a symbol that he wishes to pursue her…physically. It is completely up to him. By performing the dance itself the female is basically extending an… invitation."

Robin's cheeks colored.

"You mean…"

"Yes."

"So, if I remove your veil, you… will… this is an invitation?" Robin asked incredulously, his voice rising higher at the end.

Starfire nodded, then came and sat at his feet.

Robin looked her up and down, very pensive. He had pushed her before, but neither of them had been truly ready. Currently his body was definitely screaming at him (the rather large bulge in his pants was a slight indicator) but his mind had reservations. He ran though every normal excuse, good for the team, being exploited by enemies, physical risks… but when she glanced up at him with her big green waiting eyes, Robin was shocked to see desire in them. She _wanted_ him. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. He suddenly had this revelation that Starfire was really seriously extending an invitation. He glanced around her room. She must have set this up herself, in attempt to make the atmosphere perfect for their first time. Finally he leaned forward and kissed her through the filmy material, his hand lingering on her cheek.

He gently ran his fingers through her silky hair, releasing the clips and carefully removing her veil.

--

Starfire's eyes were shining, a little bit nervous and excited, but full of desire and love for him.

Robin brought her face closer and kissed her sensuously, massaging her shoulders and neck, tracing the curve of her breast with a bent finger. Starfire shivered.

Robin suddenly thought of a rather pressing matter, and in between kisses he asked, "Starfire, what are we going to do about protection? I don't have any…"

She sat back and looked up at him with a smile.

"Do not worry about it. Tamaranian women have monthly cycles similar to Earth females, but our signs of fertile days and ovulation are very clear. I cannot become pregnant at this time."

Robin still looked hesitant. "You're sure?"

Starfire nodded reassuringly. "Yes. Do not worry. It is very rare for a 'surprise' pregnancy on Tamaran. Only women whose cycles are irregular or do not pay attention to their bodies become pregnant unaware. We would only require protection during the times that I am most able to conceive."

"Okay," Robin said, convinced. Once convinced, he dove right back in.

He scooped her up and tossed her onto her bed. Starfire giggled, watching as he began to remove his uniform. He made a show of removing his neck plate, taking off his gauntlets and shoulder plates. He clicked his belt open, and pushed off his boots, all the while teasingly removing each item for her.

"I am enjoying the show. Do not stop!" she giggled.

Robin's eyes widened at her cheekiness, but he turned around, shaking his rear end for her as he removed each black glove, tossing them over his shoulder at her, and then tugging his tunic over his head.

He now had just his black pants and socks on as he knelt on the bed over her.

"Ooooooooooh," Starfire drew out as she ran her hands over his chiseled and toned chest. "Marvelous," she breathed.

Her eyes came up to rest on his face. Her brows knit together in discontent however when she raised her hand up and delicately fingered his mask.

Robin sighed and hung his head a little.

"Star, I can't."

She looked away from him, a frown playing on her lips, her eyes half closed. After a slight moment, she turned back to Robin and gazed at his face longingly.

"It is just, I fell in love with Robin and I am content to make love to Robin, but I also wish that someday you might trust me with the boy underneath the mask as well," she said sadly.

Robin reached up and grabbed her hand, kissing her palm gently.

"Someday, Star. But right now, I can't."

"Understood," she said softly. _'I will take what I can get.'_

Starfire's happy mood was starting to slip so Robin quickly tried to re-woo her.

He pressed his lips to hers again, attempting to fire her back up. She was not as responsive, so Robin ran his hand along her smooth thigh and up under her skirt.

He definitely elicited a reaction from her this time, his fingers gently probing the soft folds of her flesh.

He lay half over her, and his non busy hand began pulling at her slip of a shirt, exposing her breast so he could play with his fingers and mouth. Starfire moaned, getting back into the mood, and soon he was slipping the shirt over her arms and tossing it across the room.

Starfire let her own hands wander, dipping them down the front of Robin's pants, halting all action he was planning on doing. Robin lay back down next to her, feeling completely immobile as her fingers touched and teased.

"This must feel good then?" she asked playfully.

"Mmmmhmm," was all the sound Robin could make come out of his mouth.

She slipped her hand out finally and sat up, inching his pants down his legs and tossing them onto the floor. He kicked off his socks too, leaving him in his dark green boxers.

Robin turned then to run his hands along Starfire's oil slicked body, starting at her hips and ending up at her breasts. He kneaded them, completely enthralled by her beauty, and the exquisiteness of her figure. He couldn't have asked for better curves.

He ran his hands back down the way they had come from, but this time he hooked his fingers under her belt and began to wiggle it down her hips. Starfire raised herself off the bed slightly to aid him in the process, and he tossed the ensemble away.

Robin sat back on his heels to just admire her. She posed for him, her legs still pressed together but her hair fell around her perfectly and her arms were out to her sides. The most intense 'come hither' expression was on her face.

Robin couldn't stand not touching her for more than a moment, and he lay back down on top of her, rejoining their lips. He felt anxious but knew he had to take things very slow. Everything had to be deliberate, because it was the first time ever and Robin wanted to remember every moment. Starfire tugged on Robin's boxers as she opened her legs and he nestled himself between them. She helped him kick his boxers off, and now they were skin-to-skin, looking into each other's faces and sighing in anticipation. Starfire's green irises were glittering; she was excited and nervous and desirous all at the same time. A muted pulse was throbbing between her legs, and she ached to feel him inside her, to finally be connected to him and feel him fill her completely.

Robin felt hesitant but also lightheaded and almost giddy as he gently nudged her.

Starfire gasped at the contact and pushed herself against him, wiggling her hips, desperately wanting him to continue.

Robin mentally prepared himself, and was just about to slip into her…

…when red lights began flashing and the Titans' alarm blared through the speakers.

Both jumped, startled.

"Noooo!" Starfire moaned, dismayed.

Robin flopped his face into the pillow beside Starfire's head. "Fuck," he said emphatically. "What great fucking timing," he sighed sarcastically.

"What should we do?" Starfire asked, unsure.

Robin lifted himself off of her. "We have to go. I'm sorry Star."

Robin scrambled for his uniform, which was all over the room, and Starfire hurried to find a bra and panties and dived into her closet for her regular clothes.

They scrambled out the door together.

Robin pounded his fist into his other hand. "I'm gonna freaking pound the living daylights out of whatever delinquent decided this was a good time to rob the fucking bank," he snarled.

There was a rather embarrassing moment as Robin and Starfire scrambled into Ops to find the rest of the Titans, Alfred, and Batman waiting.

The two blushed; still straightening their clothes and Starfire was trying to smooth her hair. Alfred had the tiniest of smirks on his face. The two boys wore matched knowing grins, Raven eyed Starfire's pink flushed face with a curve in her mouth, and Batman remained impassive as always, standing at the crime scanner.

"The disturbance is located in Jump's condemned air hangar. Your crime scanner cannot identify the criminal."

Robin's eyes widened. "Then you think it's-"

Batman nodded. "Scarecrow."

* * *

Ooohhh!!! Scarecrow finally makes an appearance! And Robin and Starfire were interrupted… 

Next time: a fight with Scarecrow, a tag-a-long (any guesses?), and this story gets a little darker…


	17. Chapter 17

I so apologize for all the time in between my posts, and unfortunately I can't promise it will get any better. Between trying to graduate college and planning my wedding and spending time with my fiancé, I've got a lot on my plate. But, I have been working on this in the little spare time that I have, so chapters may take awhile, but they will eventually get posted.

Special thanks to Kry for helping me with some editing in like, the next five chapters. I had some trouble with certain parts and she had some very good suggestions. Thank you Kry!

A lot happens in this chapter. I said it gets a little darker, but don't worry, I'm not like mean like Kry, there won't be any character death!

Kay, on with the story.

* * *

"The bastard had completely slipped off the radar. You should've had a security network down there," Batman admonished.

"We do… I've been monitoring there this entire time," Robin said, confused.

Cyborg looked thoughtful for a moment, before crossing to the computer and bringing up the system's signal information. He typed away for a moment, before leaning back, slamming his fist on the panel and swearing.

"Shit. Those sneaky fuckers," he muttered.

"What is it?" Robin demanded.

Cyborg turned around. "They hacked our system!"

Robin's jaw dropped. "What?!" he sputtered. "But, the Titan network is as secure as possible! How could we not notice a hacker?!"

Batman rubbed his chin in thought.

"Apparently Scarecrow has been surrounding himself with brawn _and_ brain," Alfred offered.

"Apparently," Robin said scathingly. "How could you miss that, Cyborg?!"

Cyborg became defensive. "Hey, don't blame this on me, man! You were the one monitoring the lines, not me! The hacker figured out how to disable our Titan alerts for that area and our security breech alarm, there was nothing I could do."

"Well then why did it go off now?" Robin asked skeptically.

"For some reason, they turned one back on," Cyborg said, confused, rubbing a hand over his head.

"Is there a trace of the hacker?" Batman interjected.

Cyborg frowned. He dove back into the computer again, clicking away at the panel keys.

"Hurry, we don't have much time," he urged.

"Shit…" Cyborg muttered. He flicked his computer screen up onto the projector. Everyone gasped as Batman rolled his eyes and emitted a frustrated sigh. Robin's frown turned into a grin a mile wide on his face.

A cat head symbol blinked on screen.

"_There's_ your reason," Batman muttered.

"Looks like somebody missed _you_," Robin snorted.

Batman ignored him. "Alfred, stay here and monitor communications. Titans, let's go. Scarecrow's planning something and it looks like he's brought along a friend."

"Only a friend?" Robin said mildly.

"Robin," Batman said warningly.

"This'll be interesting," Robin snickered as they dashed down to the garage.

--

"I call shotgun in the Batmobile!" Beast Boy whooped, bursting into the garage. He skidded to a halt in front of the Batmobile, completely filled with awe.

His eyes watered and he clutched his hands in front of him, his mouth wavering, as he stared at the Batmobile in all its shiny sleek black finned goodness. Cyborg was also filled with awe, and a whole lot of jealousy. He shuffled his way over to the T-Car, muttering about fancy automobiles and compensating for "other" things.

Batman swooped over to the Batmobile and swung inside. Beast Boy followed him and hopped up and down in front of the driver's side door.

"Can I ride with you?!" he asked excitedly. Batman stared stoically at Beast Boy's bobbing form, his hands on the steering wheel. "I called shotgun…"

"Traitor," Robin muttered under his breath, slinging his leg over the R-Cycle.

The smiled drooped from Beast Boy's face as Batman continued to just stare at him. He shuffled dejectedly over to the T-Car and sat next to Starfire.

"Dude… I totally called shotgun; how can he ignore the rules of shotgun?" Beast Boy whined.

Robin rolled his eyes and glared at Beast Boy through the T-Car window.

"Can we go now?" he asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy pouted as the two cars and motorcycle revved their engines and jetted over the bay.

--

Jump City's old airport was on the outskirts of the metropolis. It was once the main airfield, but after the city began growing they moved to a different location and built a bigger and better complex for commercial airlines. The small abandoned field had been used by privately owned planes until declared condemned several years ago.

Batman engaged stealth mode on the Batmobile when he neared the abandoned hangars. Cyborg followed suit, assuming Batman had a reason for wanting to sneak up on their targets. Sneaking wasn't usually the Titans' style. Robin more had a "get in, clean house, get out" kind of plan.

Batman parked farther away from the hangars. Cyborg and Robin pulled up next to him.

Batman emerged from his vehicle as the Titans clamored out of theirs.

Four Titans then stood awkwardly aside as Batman and Robin promptly got into a fight over the best way to take Scarecrow down. They winced at the heated language.

"I don't care! This is my team and I'll take them in the way_ I_ think is best!" Robin hissed.

"You haven't dealt with Scarecrow in years. I know what he's probably planning, and the best way to attack him," Batman insisted.

"Uh… guys?" Beast Boy spoke up timidly.

Robin and Batman turned to him with matching glares.

Beast Boy began perspiring, but held up his finger as he spoke, "How about we do both plans?"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, crossing his arms.

"Batman goes in stealth, and we take the front," Beast Boy answered. "So if we do get into trouble, Scarecrow doesn't know Batman's here."

Robin's face drained into a blank stare. "Did… did Beast Boy just come up with a good plan?" he asked incredulously. "One that doesn't involve ninja trained monkeys, banana cream pies, undead zombies, robot space pirates, or a legion of commando hamsters?"

The rest of the Titans were also amazed, and Batman was confused.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, crossing his arms, offended. "Those other plans would've worked too."

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Look. There's dim lighting coming from that middle hangar. We go in, we confront Scarecrow and his goons…" Robin grinned, "and anybody else who decided to show up, kick some ass, go home." He smirked suggestively at Batman. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Right." Robin turned away from him. "Here's the brief: we're going to go in through the hangar door. Scarecrow usually has a couple of thugs, so we need to be on our guard. Be aware of his fear gas, which he carries in spray paint cans on his person. It will render you completely useless, not to mention give you frightening visions. He has little hand to hand combat skills, so we should easily be able to take him down, provided we avoid getting sprayed."

Robin stopped his lecture and looked at Batman. "Anything you want to add?" he asked sarcastically.

Batman remained completely stoic.

"Whatever," Robin said, continuing his lecture. "Catwoman: She's stealthy and wickedly cunning. She plays for her own team, so there's something in it for her, whatever Scarecrow's planning. She is extremely versed in martial arts and will hand your ass to you. Be aware of her claws, and her whip." Beast Boy's eyebrows rose.

"Kinky, I know," Robin grinned. Starfire immediately frowned menacingly. Robin cringed. He shouldn't have said that. She huffed. Raven too was glaring at Beast Boy, who was holding his hands out defensively with a sheepish grin.

"Well," Robin cleared his throat, nervous under Starfire's penetrating gaze. "Let's move out."

"Um… where is the Batman?" Starfire asked. He was gone.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Probably snuck off to find his girlfriend," he muttered viciously.

"Batman is doing the dating?" Starfire squealed excitedly.

"Gah!" Robin threw his hands up in exasperation. "Let's just go, take down Scarecrow, and get out of here." He led the group quickly towards the hangar.

The girls and Beast Boy flew as Robin and Cyborg ran.

Robin halted them as the approached the yawning opening of the hangar. It was very dimly lit inside.

Robin proceeded cautiously, peering into the room. Two thugs leapt out and began to attack.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

Robin engaged one, who was toting a metal baseball bat. He whipped out his bo staff and there was a resounding clang as the two weapons collided. He flipped his stave around, effectively twisting his opponent's weapon away. He butted the man in the stomach, and after one good kick to the head his target was incapacitated.

Cyborg tackled the other one, the thug's dagger clinking off his armor. Cyborg grabbed the man's hand and clenched it painfully. He dropped his weapon. The cybernetic boy hit the man on the back of the neck, effectively knocking the thug unconscious.

Robin tied them up with cable.

"Right. Let's go in."

He cautiously advanced into the huge expansive room. He glanced around curiously, his eyes and mind sharp on the lookout for more attacks and clues.

There were several planes lined up in the hangar. Robin's eyes narrowed. All equipment and aircraft were supposed to have been removed from the premises years ago.

He walked up and inspected a plane.

"It just looks like a little crop duster," he mused, noting the spray system on its wings.

A figure slipped from around the plane, just catching Robin's peripheral vision. He immediately sprung for a birdarang.

"Shit," he said, clutching his chest. "Don't _do_ that," he scowled. "You almost got a birdarang to the face."

Batman stared at him mildly. "There are about four planes in here. None of them are licensed, no sign of owner identification anywhere."

"Find anybody interesting yet?" Robin continued.

"Neither."

"Huh. Got any clue as to what little old Crane is planning?"

"What do _you_ think he's got up his sleeve?" Batman asked.

Robin smirked. Always testing him. "I think he wants to try his hand at something large scale. Petty little assassinations are getting too old for him. Obviously these planes are part of it. Where he got them from, I don't know…"

"There have been reports of crop dusters going missing in several prominent agricultural areas. Some of these planes fit the descriptions of the missing aircrafts."

"Hmm… but then what is he going to use them for?"

"Not sure yet."

"Well… obviously no one's in here right now. Where do you think they're hiding?" Robin said.

"My guess would be the old control tower," Batman answered.

The group headed out and walked over the tarmac to the control tower.

--

Robin opened the door to the tower and peered inside. He signaled the coast clear, and headed up the stairs.

Suddenly a man appeared in his path and had a gun pointed, aimed. Robin's eyes widened.

"Raven shield!" he bellowed.

Raven instantly spread her energy across the stair well, unable to see past Robin and Batman just what the danger was exactly. Her eyes widened as several shots rang out. The bullets bounced harmlessly off her shield and imbedded into the walls, several actually ricocheting back at the man himself.

The thug ducked and looked rather comically stupefied before turning on his heel and scampering up the stairs. Raven's shield turned into a hand that plucked the thug into mid air. His face went pale and he struggled in Raven's inky grasp. Batman leapt up and kicked the gun out of the man's hand. He grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him close.

"Scarecrow and Catwoman. Where are they?" he bit out severely, intimidating the man.

The man whimpered. "Up in da tower, in da control room." He pointed up.

"What are they planning?" Batman asked, giving the man a shake.

"I dunno! I don', honest! I was jus' told ta stand watch and shoot anyone that comes up da stairs!"

Batman let go of the man and Raven dropped him to the floor. In an instant Batman cuffed him to the banister and plastered tape over his mouth so he couldn't yell.

"Let's move," he said, sweeping up the steps. When they reached the door to the control room, Batman held the Titans back with an arm.

"_Listen_."

There was no sound from within. Batman grunted under his breath. If anyone was in the control room, they must've heard the noise below. He walked up and kicked the door in. He entered the room cautiously, his eyes darting around. The Titans entered just after him, filtering in.

Starfire looked up. She shrieked as a figure in black dropped from the ceiling and landed on Batman, who "caught" the figure and immediately started to spar.

Robin held his hand out, signaling the Titans to wait.

For a moment the two danced around each other, punching and spinning, before they broke apart.

Catwoman rubbed her cheek, where Batman had landed a pulled blow.

"Nice to see you again, handsome," she purred.

Batman stood straight as Catwoman also lost her defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked sternly.

"Oh come now darling, I can't tell you that," she laughed. Her eyes landed on Robin. "Oh!" she gasped. "Is this little Robin?! What a…" she sauntered over to him, "_big_ boy you've become," she purred, flicking out a finger and tilting his chin towards her face.

Robin backed away, and was dimly aware of a growl and a flash of green behind him.

"Nice to see you too," he said, his voice cracking.

Catwoman came a little closer. "You sure grew up, didn't you? Definitely not the gangly little kid that left Gotham five years ago," she said seductively. "Look at the muscles you've got now!" She fingered his arm as she inspected. He seemed to puff out his chest a little more.

Robin was suddenly shoved aside and an irate Starfire with eyes and hands glowing stood up to the devious villainess.

"You will leave him alone," she growled, throwing a couple of starbolts at the feline inclined.

Catwoman's eyes went wide as she dodged one bolt and cart wheeled away from the other. Several male pairs of eyes followed the graceful curve of her body.

"Star," Robin protested, attempting to move her.

Catwoman brushed her shoulder off as she stood, eyeing the furious Tamaranian, whose eyes and hands were still glowing threateningly. Finally she scoffed.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch sweetie," Catwoman waved her off. "He's too young for my tastes."

Beast Boy looked thoughtful, then a very devious look crossed his face. A green cat sat where his human form had just been.

Catwoman's eyes lit up.

"You can turn into a kitty! How… fascinating..." She scooped him up. Beast Boy's ears drooped and his body slumped in her hands, a rather love sick expression on his face. He purred.

"Oh, aren't you just adorable!" Catwoman said, nuzzling his nose.

An inky cloud snatched him from her hands. Raven's eyes were glowing white.

"This one's mine. Keep your paws off," she said menacingly. She dropped kitty Beast Boy to the floor on his face. Beast Boy changed back in a daze. He rubbed his head and looked at Raven sheepishly while she glared.

Catwoman huffed. She looked at Cyborg.

"Has anyone claimed you, metal man? My, you sure look _strong_," she said, coming up and examining his armor. Cyborg immediately began drooling.

"Nope! No one's here to speak for me!" he said eagerly.

"I'm sure Bumblebee will be happy to hear about it, however," Beast Boy said, still sitting on the floor and pouting, arms crossed. Raven cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Look, Catwoman, none of us are interested," she said, moving herself between the villainess and Cyborg.

"Oh lighten up, honey. I'm only here for one thing, and your little boys aren't it," she said, turning away, disinterested. She walked hips swaying towards the door, her whip stuck in the back of her pants swishing.

Starfire remained angry, the room glowing green with her powers.

"Star," Robin said again, in an attempt to calm her down.

"I do not like her," she said immediately, pouting.

Batman had gone out to the balcony, looking down at the row of hangars below.

He walked back into the control room.

"Mm, now _there's_ a man," Catwoman purred under her breath.

"Robin. I need you and the Titans to get down to the hangars. Scarecrow's pulling something down there. It sounded like the planes were starting up."

"What about you?" he asked skeptically.

Batman looked at Catwoman, who gave him a grin.

He sighed. "I'll deal with her."

Robin snorted. "Sure you will."

"Robin," Batman said, aggravated. "Just get yourselves down there, now."

Robin uncrossed his arms and began directing.

"All right Titans, let's go." They filed out of the room.

Batman's frown twisted a little more as he heard Robin's voice floating up from the stairwell.

"_Cause Batman wants to get some."_

Catwoman laughed behind her hand.

"_Um, please… Batman wants to get what?"_

Batman closed his eyes and sighed.

Catwoman sauntered over to him again.

"So, it's been awhile. You've been gone for two weeks, I was getting lonely," she said.

"Sure you have," Batman muttered. "Honestly Selina, why are you here?"

"Can't tell you," she grinned secretively.

"Other than purposely being a distraction right now."

"Ooh, I like that. I'm a distraction? And in what way do I 'distract' you?"

"If you won't tell me what you're up to then what is Scarecrow doing?"

"So many questions, can't tell you the answers," she laughed.

"Look, if you won't spill, I'll have to fight it out of you," he said.

"Oh, Bats, please, can't we all just get along?" she crooned, pushing up against him. She grinned sneakily as she traced circles over his chest with her index finger. "You know, like that other night when you let me into the Batmobile's backseat?"

Batman's cheeks went the faintest pink.

His hand flicked out from his cape and tossed Catwoman away. She lithely landed on all fours and stood up.

"Oh all right. Let's spar and get this over with, so it looks real, shall we?" she winked.

"I'm not playing around, Selina. Innocent people's lives are at stake. Scarecrow is a dangerous psychopath."

"You think I don't know that?" she asked mildly.

"It concerns me that you don't care," he answered back.

"I do care… enough. But there's something else that I care even more about," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Let me guess: it's something shiny?" Batman smirked.

"Oh however did you know?" Catwoman said, grinning.

Batman suddenly swooped in, pressing Catwoman against the door to the balcony.

"You won't get away with it, not if I have anything to say about it," he murmured.

Catwoman leaned up close to his lips. "That's why I have to silence you," she said, dipping in for a kiss. She shifted her hips against his, causing him to suck in a breath. In that second the door gave way and they tumbled out to the balcony. Batman regained his balance and grabbed Catwoman before she fell onto her back. Catwoman pulled herself up and kicked Batman in the stomach, propelling him into the control room. She jumped up onto the railing and then leaped to the eve hanging over the balcony. Batman raced back out and looked up on the roof. Catwoman was scampering her way up towards the peak.

Batman jumped up to the roof himself and ran after her.

The incline was flat enough to walk on, but still very difficult. Fighting on this slant would be hard.

Catwoman grabbed onto the multitude of antennae on top of the roof and waited for the Dark Knight to come and get her.

He flung a batarang out and Catwoman dodged. She flitted away from him, and he pursued her around the top of the building.

"Quit running away," he said between breaths.

"Where's the fun without the chase?" she giggled back.

He flicked out a grappling hook and caught her by surprise. The hook slipped around her and Batman yanked her in. But before he could do or say anything she sliced though her bonds with her sharp claws and pushed him down the roof. Batman quickly flung out another grappling hook as he slid dangerously down the slope and fell over the edge. His cable pulled taught and he lowered himself onto the balcony with a sigh of relief. Catwoman dropped in front of him and immediately sent a fist flying for his face.

Batman ducked and threw a punch out of his own, hitting her in the stomach. Catwoman fell back and regrouped quickly, sending a stiletto heel towards his midsection. Batman dodged and blocked her repeated strikes, sending his own back. She was grinning all the while, knowing he was pulling his punches, missing his kicks. She in turn was also not fighting with all she had.

He could see the mischief in her eyes. She was having _fun_. Suddenly she ran towards him and jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Batman thumped against the wall, completely taken aback when Catwoman kissed him hard. Her hands slipped into his cape.

But he was too busy to notice what she was doing. Her legs slid down his body, slipping her tongue into his mouth, pushing him against the railing, caressing her hands over him…

Suddenly he heard two clicks.

She pulled away and he noticed his hands were cuffed to the railing.

"Oh damn it," he muttered.

She giggled and ran a teasing finger along his jaw, down over his chest.

"It seems I have caught myself a flying mammal in my claws," she crooned. "I always did think bats were cute… like little _mice_ with wings…"

Batman did his best to ignore her teasing, shifting himself around and pulling at the cuffs restraining him to the railing. His motions were stalled however when Catwoman slipped her hands back inside his cape, and this time she wasn't sneaking out the handcuffs.

She grinned naughtily as she kissed his chin and jaw line.

"Mmm, that should teach you, handsome. Now, I'll be off," she murmured seductively, pulling away from him as he grunted. She swayed into the control room.

Batman worked the finger in his glove, and a small skeleton key popped out of his index finger. He immediately began to pick the lock on his own set of cuffs.

A minute passed and Catwoman peeked out the door one more time.

"Oh I just can't resist you," she purred. "You're restrained, and since," she scowled at this, "that idiot Scarecrow hasn't gotten himself moving yet, I thought I'd play for a little bit more." She pushed up against him, unaware that he had already unlocked himself.

She slid her hands into his cape again. Batman sucked in a breath. She grinned, her eyes gleaming, knowing the effect she had on him. Another kiss, deeper this time and Catwoman couldn't help but lose herself in it, too…

Warm hands rested on her hips, slid up her slick leather clad body, down over her shapely rump, up over her arms…

Click

Click

Her eyes widened as a smug smirk curved Batman's lips.

Catwoman tugged, but her hands were cuffed to the railing. Batman distracted himself and slid his hands over her hips one more time before ducking out from under her.

"Wait," she said frantically, pulling at the cuffs. "Don't just leave me here! Batman, please!"

"Don't worry Selina; I'll come back for you. I just have to deal with Scarecrow first. Don't go anywhere now," he said as he glanced at the hangar where the Titans had gone. He frowned. There seemed to be a strange light coming from within it. His bout with Catwoman slipped from his mind as he hurried down and out of the control tower.

--

"Soooo wait. Why does he get to stay behind with Catwoman?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head as they walked down the stairs.

"Cause Batman wants to get some," Robin said viciously.

Starfire looked confused. "Um, please… Batman wants to get what?" she asked.

The boys' faces went blank.

"Dude, I'm not explaining it to her," Beast Boy said quickly.

The four Titans hurried back across the tarmac as Starfire flew behind them, calling "Please! What is this 'some' of which Batman wishes to 'get'?"

She was ignored as they approached the hangar Batman spoke of, a strange mist curling out from the door and a humming sound from within.

Robin examined the mist. "Cyborg, run a check on this fog."

Cyborg held his arm down into the haze to get a sample.

"It's just water vapor, man."

"Good," Robin said, leading them through the door.

It was dark and murky. The humming noise stopped and it became eerily quiet. The hangar was creepy with the mist curling and shifting around the Titans, and Starfire huddled close to Robin, a slight whimper in her throat. Her starbolts did nothing to illuminate their way, only made a green impenetrable wall of fog as her light bounced off the tiny water particles. She winked out her energy and darted her eyes around the misting darkness.

Robin walked as confidently as possible, considering he could trip and fall on a hidden object at any moment. He glanced around the room, attempting to see beyond the mist.

"Oof!"

Robin stumbled into something, waving his arms around in an attempt to regain his balance. Starfire grabbed him and steadied him.

He knelt down to look at what he'd tripped over.

A glass tank, full of a strange neon green liquid. It was squat and about knee high. Robin mused for a moment. This did not look good… He glanced up at the crop dusters. His eyes widened.

He stood up quickly. "We've got to find Scarecrow now."

The Titans shivered as a voice rasped through the air. It sounded like death, like dry dead leaves scraping across concrete in a blustery wind. Starfire felt a shiver run through her spine and she clutched Robin's arm.

"_Looking for me?"_

"Scarecrow," Robin muttered. "Come out and fight, Crane!"

"_Boys…"_

Robin immediately assumed a defensive stance when he saw several hulking figures looming through the fog.

"Titans, go!" he shouted.

Robin drew his bo staff and leaped through the fog at one figure. A long lethal dagger clanged against his weapon. He dodged the man's strikes as he used his staff to block, jumping and diving out of the way, kicking the man in the arm, attempting to make him drop the blade.

Starfire charged up her starbolts and sent a barrage at her own opponent.

Raven sent blades of energy towards her foe, picking up various empty crates and hurling them.

Cyborg grinned as a thug punched his armor plate. He withdrew his hand, shaking his bleeding knuckles.

"Bet that hurt, didn't it little man?"

The thug became angered, running in again to fight, and Cyborg grappled with him, clearly overpowering the man.

Beast Boy utilized his stock of animals, turning from wolf to bear to tiger in rapid succession, jumping and clawing at his opponents. He leaped off one man, snarling, as the thug sat up.

Beast Boy drew back frightened however when he heard the deadly click.

Directly in front of him Raven surged up through the ground, her shield spreading wide from her fingers as the shot rang out. An ebony cloud dove into the gun and dismantled it piece by piece in the man's hand. Then a crate came down upon his head, knocking him out cold.

She turned around as Beast Boy reverted back to himself, looking pale.

"Thanks, Rae," he said shakily.

Raven nodded solemnly, gliding off to attack another man who had just joined the battle.

Beast Boy continued to fight, noticing a lackey with a metal baseball bat was about to hit Starfire in the back, who was tossing starbolts at another thug. He turned back into a tiger and leaped at the man, sending him clattering to the floor.

Starfire knocked down her foe and turned around.

"Many thanks, friend Beast Boy," she said, zipping up over the battle. She spied figures loading something into the planes. She watched for a moment, seeing the tanks of green liquid disappearing into the aircrafts. She flew down to Robin's side.

"Robin, they are putting those vats of liquid into the planes!" she called to him.

Robin effectively pushed his opponent away. "What?!" he hollered.

"They are loading them! Please, this is bad, yes?"

"Very bad, Starfire! We have to stop them before they take off!"

Beast Boy sniffed, but suddenly the men were backing away. Cyborg was only punching air.

A maniacal laugh rasped through the hangar. Appearing through the fog was a tall lanky figure, with thin hands and long fingers. Two yellow glowing eyes seared through the mist. From what they could make out, a strange burlap sack, messily stitched with twine, was covering his head, a wide gaping grin with stitching laced over it. Long yellow teeth leered from behind. A thick cord noose was wound around his neck.

Starfire gasped and flitted behind Robin.

"Is that the Scarer of Crows?"

"That is him," Robin said grimly.

He appeared more fully now, the mist clearing around his form. A straightjacket hung loosely over his body, a faded and torn suit underneath.

"My plan is finally taking shape," he hissed. "And you can do nothing to stop it. My toxin will cover the city, and the people will tear themselves apart with fear."

"You won't get away with this, Scarecrow. Those planes won't be leaving the ground!"

Scarecrow seemed to consider him. "I have not seen you in a very long time, Robin… but though your appearance has changed, your attitude has not."

"Kicking your ass hasn't changed either. We're bringing you down."

"You can try," Scarecrow grinned. "But I think you'll be honored to know that you will be my first test subjects. I need to see how long your bodies will convulse and wither with fear, how loud you'll scream before you expire."

He disappeared behind the white film again. Robin moved to chase him when a sound stopped him. A hum started up, a distinct hiss as he heard fumes being poured into the room. The mist turned green, and his eyes widened.

"Fuck!"

Before they could move, each of them began coughing.

The familiar wooziness began to cloud Robin's senses. He choked, his lungs clogging as he wheezed, trying to clear them. His eyes stung, his mind spun, the room began to fade away. He fell to his hands and knees, felt his lungs burning as the cracks in the concrete floor swam before his eyes. Pain and fear constricted his chest, making it hard to breathe. He looked up, his senses whirling as bright lights from below blinded him.

--

Batman hurried to the hangar, fearing the worst. Peering into the massive shed, he swore under his breath when he saw the filmy green fog hanging in the air and heard the distressed moans and screams from the occupants within. He checked his stock of antidote and looked grim. He did not have enough for all of them.

He quickly pulled out a respirator and placed it across his nose and mouth before darting into the hangar.

Once he found them, all of the Titans were distraught. Cyborg was clutching his head, down on one knee. Beast Boy was rolling on the ground, groaning, his face contorted. Robin's mouth was twisted in distress. Starfire's eyes were glowing green, and she was screaming, huddling on the ground. Raven's eyes were red; she looked frightened and despaired as she crossed her arms across her body, holding herself tightly.

At a loss, Batman was about to inject his only vial of antidote into Robin when suddenly things got _very_ intense.

White filtered into Raven's eyes and her power aura, a strange white with a blue tinge, began to swirl around her like a vortex. It dove into each of the Titans, making their bodies jolt, then seemed to suck away from them, flowing back into Raven. After a moment the four Titans began to calm and recuperate. They each groggily sat up, recovering from the effects of the toxin. Raven was now floating in the air above their heads, becoming more and more distressed, her powers agitated.

Robin shook his head, attempting to clear his murky senses. He looked up at Raven.

"Raven! Oh no…"

"What's going on with her?" Batman asked. "Why have you all suddenly recovered? This batch of Scarecrow's toxin is fatal."

"Raven's an empath, as well a healer," Robin explained, holding his aching head. "Her powers must have absorbed the traces of toxin from us."

He looked up at her contorted face with a worried frown, as the realization dawned on him.

"And our visions as well…"

* * *

And it gets intense. 


	18. Chapter 18

_"Victor? Would you like to go to the store with me?"_

_She looked up from the pushups she was doing on the bedroom floor. _

_"I thought you could drive, get some more of your hours logged for driver's ed," a woman said, smiling from the doorway. _

_She grinned. "Sure, mom." _

_It was a foggy day, the mist swirling and curling over the road, obscuring everything, buildings looming out of the haze. _

_"Victor, slow down a little, honey! I know you like to go fast, but this fog is dangerous. Cars can't see you." _

_Despite the fog, she was driving, zipping along the roads, enjoying the feel of the machine beneath her, the speed at which it could go… there was nothing that made her feel more free, more alive. _

_Her mother would tell her to slow down, to be more careful, but she always disregarded her mother's protests, feeling so confident, so in control… _

_"Watch when you merge here, cars can't see you when you merge onto the highway in this weather- VICTOR!" _

_Everything happened so quickly. One minute she was getting onto the highway, revving the speed, then the next second… _

_There was a crash. Glass shattered everywhere. The feel of spinning wildly out of control. The sounds, creaks and groans of metal twisting, the sickening splatter of flesh and blood, before she lost consciousness and everything went black. _

_- _

_It was dark, but there were voices, hushed tones and a steady beeping. Then suddenly her eyes were open and there was a gray metal ceiling… she sat up fluidly, dazed, and realized that her entire body felt different. _

_She glanced at her hands and fear bolted through her, a panic that gripped her chest. She hurtled off the medical bed she was on and ran for the first reflective surface she saw. A startled, anguished inhuman cry escaped her lips when she saw what stared back at her, and she screamed and screamed as tears leaked from only one human eye. _

_- _

_"How could you?! How could you do this to me?!" _

_"Victor, please, it was the only way-" _

_"NO! NO! You could've let me die! Rather than do… do… this to me," she spat. "I'm a fucking freak now! Everyone stares at me, they're afraid of me." _

_She breathed and breathed, and forced herself to become calm. She gazed at him with a blank face. _

_"I should be dead with mom." _

_She turned her head away and refused to look at the hurt in her father's eyes. _

_- _

_She couldn't move. The ceiling was all she could see, through only one eye. _

_She gasped and panted, fear racing through her circuits. She tried to move her arm, her leg, something… it wasn't working. Her body wasn't working. _

_malfunction _

_malfunction _

_malfunction _

_It just kept blinking before her dark cybernetic eye, taunting her, each blink sending a panic through her. What if no one found her? What if she couldn't get her body to move ever again, and just laid here for months before someone stumbled upon her? _

_The fears and uncertainties swirled around her head as a tear dripped down the soft flesh of her cheek. _

_It was hours before his familiar face appeared, worried and strained as he opened her chest plate and began to fix her. _

_- _

_"Your biological components are imperfect. They must be replaced." _

_"No," she strangled out. _

_The parts this strange being presented terrified her. _

_He wouldn't listen; she struggled against the straps restraining her to the table, glancing at the horrible cold metal gleaming under the harsh light. _

_Where were her friends? What if they couldn't find her, or… what if they didn't want to find her? What if they just stopped looking and went home, deciding to wait until she came home on her own… Oh God… that horrible metal plate, it would be her face… _

_Where are they? Where are they? All this strength and she couldn't save herself. _

_The parts won't fix her, they will destroy her, how could she make this creature understand… She didn't want to be a robot; she didn't want to lose the imperfect human parts. She was still a human, after all, she was still human… _

_-- _

_There were trees… and vines surrounding her in the clearing next to rows of tents flapping in a hot jungle breeze. She was playing quietly with a ball, fighting off the boredom while her parents were working in a makeshift lab, pouring through notebooks and journals, endlessly recording data. _

_She bounced the ball high, as high as she could make it go, and when it came down it hit a root and flew erratically into the underbrush. She ran frantically after it, chasing the ball as it teasingly bounced away. Finally she caught up with it and grabbed the ball, admonishing it for running away so. But when she looked up, there was something looking back at her. _

_A monkey. A green monkey. Her eyes widened. The monkey snarled, bared its teeth, and she backed away, frightened. It pounced on her, scratching her with its claws and sinking its teeth into her shoulder. _

_She screamed as her ball bounced away. _

_Her parents came running, dashing through the undergrowth, chasing the primate away with pale faces when they realized what their son had just come in contact with. _

_- _

_She felt so sick… the next few weeks were a blur; she had been laid up in bed, deathly ill, consciousness coming in little bursts. Slowly she noticed that instead of the pale peachy skin she used to have, it was gradually turning green, everything… her fingers and toes first, then it crept into her hands and arms, up her legs, into her chest and stomach, and finally her hair, even her eyes._

_There was a moment when she was awake, her breathing coming in short rasps. She was scared, frightened at how sick she felt, at the looks on her parents' faces. Her father and mother gazed over her with tears in their eyes, kissing her on the forehead, whispering that they loved her, that they prayed this would work before sinking the needle into her shoulder and injecting the contents of the syringe. Her body convulsed wildly before she lost consciousness again. _

_- _

_"Mom! Dad!" _

_It was the familiar rushing of water over her head, the same nausea clutching her stomach and the lightheadedness of drowning as she tumbled helplessly down the river, watching again in horror as a boat carrying two very precious people tipped over the falls… _

_- _

_A vague sense of place… a sterile environment. _

_Her hands gripped bars of a cage; the strange smells of chemicals assaulted her sensitive nose. _

_Shapes moved about the room, but everything was so fuzzy and faded to her, drugs clouding her senses. The shapes, white shapes moved closer, peered into her cage, would grab at her and take her out, poke her with needles, prod at her body, hook up strange devices to her. _

_She was hurt and scared. Her parents were gone, and no one was ever nice to her, hugged her, played with her, or read stories to her, like her parents used to. They were rough and stern when they handled her, restrained her, strapped her down to cold metal tables, ignored her frightened screams and her tears from acute pain. _

_She was scared. _

_- _

_It was a new family now, adults who sometimes seemed impatient with the only child on their team, one who was silly and green, and sometimes the big robot man would play with her, but she was expected to grow up and it was hard to be a hero at such a young age. _

_There was a large gorilla and a strange brain in a machine; they fought these creatures multiple times, like every mission was their last, but this time it looked as though it really was their last. _

_Deep in the jungle, in the depths of a hidden fortress base, her new family was broken, beaten, attempting to retreat, but it was useless. One cable car left, not enough room, not enough time for all of them. _

_She was kicking, screaming, as they loaded her into the little cable car and shut the door firmly. _

_Her new mother kissed her fingers and pressed them against the glass. Her new father gave her a curt nod, a goodbye. _

_Tears poured down her face as the car zipped through passage ways to the outside of the base, into the jungle. She pounded on the glass, screamed and cried as she watched the base self destruct. Black smoke billowed into the sky and fire licked the crumbling walls. _

_"Why does everyone I love have to die?!" _

_- _

_"If… if you knew something bad about me… you'd still be my friend, right?" _

_She felt a bit of foreboding, but it didn't stop the words of conviction coming from her mouth. "Of course." _

_"O…Okay…" _

_She leaned in close, the girl with blonde hair and vivid blue eyes closing hers, before they opened wide in fear. _

_The carriage was rocked violently, and the chilling words of someone she hadn't expected to be there slid through the night air. _

_"Hello, Terra. Remember me?" _

_The mirrors were smashed, the funhouse was eerily dark. The blonde girl's image kept flitting from broken mirror to broken mirror. And his voice, his taunting voice, disembodied and infiltrating her ears, her senses… _

_"She was never your friend." _

_"She was sent to tear apart your team from the inside out." _

_"She must have decided to save you… perhaps she wanted to keep you as a pet…" _

_She screamed at the girl, looked at her with wide unbelieving eyes. _

_"Terra! Why?!" _

_"Because you could never give her what she wants." _

_- _

_A sharp pointed rock hovered directly over her, held by the blonde girl, ready to strike any second with the flinch of a hand, a finger. It sent a sharp thrill of fear through her chest. She wanted to cry, but she spoke with a wavering voice as she tried to be brave in the face of death. _

_"It's your choice. It's always been your choice." _

_- _

_There was nothing left now but a solid rock statue of a girl, hidden deep within an underground cave, her hands outstretched and stone tears forever running down her cheeks. The plaque at her feet was beginning to rust. _

_-- _

_Bright lights assaulted her senses, rotating all around as she stood extremely high up, waving to a massive crowd under a brightly striped tent. The name of the family was proclaimed, announcing their act. _

_The lights all dimmed except spotlights on a man and a woman, swinging lithely into the air; performing amazing and graceful acrobatics. _

_She knew. Now she knew. She had seen this before. She swallowed when she knew what was coming. _

_Her mother was swinging towards her, her father's feet looped around a bar and gripping her mother's ankles. She was about to jump into her mother's arms when she glanced up at the wires holding the trapeze bars, which were quivering under the momentum of two adults. _

_The screws to hold the wires in place were gone. _

_She had never felt more helpless as she looked into her mother's smiling face as she flew forward, and at the peak of the swing her arms were stretched to catch her boy, confusion in her features as to why her son was missing his cue. _

_She saw the exact moment her mother realized what was happening, what was going to happen as the wires snapped from the bolts and their support gave way. _

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the panic cross her mother and father's faces. _

_She fell to her knees, the shock and pain wrenching her stomach, the horrified gasps and screams of the crowd not penetrating the haze of anguish she felt at that very moment. _

_Mary plummeted with her husband toward the unforgiving ground far below, hands outstretched; reaching up to her only son left standing safely on the platform, who was reaching a trembling hand back to her. _

_"Dick! No…" _

_- _

_The next moment, she was in a strange dingy lair, a warehouse… by the docks. Then like a switch, the panic in her chest turned on, her senses became acutely aware. _

_Two men, strung up in nooses attached to a gallows. Both of them struggling, both of them bound hand and foot. _

_Her hands were tied behind her back. Two very large henchmen kept her restrained. _

_She was calculating a plan, trying to figure out how to save them, eyeing the strange man in front of her who was casually flicking a coin up and catching it in his hand repeatedly. He was strange looking; half of him dressed in an impeccably clean business suit, his hair dark brown and slicked back. The other half was wild, a purple and black striped zebra print suit, untamed messy white hair, and a face that was purple and horribly scarred. _

_He was laughing at her. _

_"You should see your face kid; it's a riot." _

_"This isn't funny! Let them both go, right now!" _

_"Look kid," he said condescendingly, sweeping his arm back to gesture at the two hanging men. "They're both a nuisance to me. I'm gonna let both of 'em die." _

_"Your coin, Two-Face. Use your coin." _

_She could see her mentor's face frown, struggling at the gag placed in his mouth. _

_The villain seemed to stop and consider. _

_"Mm… alright. I'll use the coin, kid. I can never resist a gamble. Scar face for the Bat, clean side for the judge. Toss determines which one hangs first." _

_He flicked it up into the air, and she watched with bated breath as it fell into his hand. He grinned at her for agonizing seconds before slapping it onto his wrist. _

_Scar face. _

_"Looks like it's your lucky day, kid. The Bat hangs first. You've saved your precious 'innocent' judge for a few minutes." He turned behind him and called to men in the back. "Boys, you know what to do." _

_"Wait! Best two out of three. If it's clean twice, the judge doesn't hang." _

_"You a negotiator, eh? Think you can play the odds?" he chuckled cruelly. "All right kid. I flip it. If it's clean twice, the judge don't hang." _

_Two flips. _

_Clean. _

_Clean. _

_"Well I'll be damned. We have a winner, gentlemen! The judge don't hang," he said, sweeping his arm in a gesture towards the two restrained men. _

_He went over to the judge and pulled a knife out of his pocket. _

_"What are you doing?!" she demanded, her voice cracking. "You can't kill him! You said he wouldn't hang, you said! You flipped your coin!" she screamed hoarsely. _

_The two-faced man leered at her, grinning with nicotine stained teeth. _

_"I may have said the judge wouldn't hang, but I never said..." he paused dramatically while he cut the rope above the noose, "…he wouldn't drown," he finished, grinning madly. He pulled a lever and a trap door underneath the judge swung downward, revealing a well of water underneath the warehouse. _

_Her eyes widened as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. _

_The judge's eyes were wide with fright and his face was red as he dropped through the hole and into the water with a splash. _

_"No! No!" she screamed, thrashed about in the hands of her captors. "You can't do that! That isn't fair!" _

_"It's perfectly fair. I always honor a flip, don't I? I swear kid, I won't hang the judge," he mocked, holding up his right hand. "See, that's the thing about negotiations, boy. You gotta be real specific; otherwise you end up in the deep end." _

_She struggled as she watched him approach her mentor, pulling the blind off his eyes. _

_"As for you, Batsy," he taunted, "you can sit here and watch it all before you dangle. I can't wait to see your feet kicking while you suffocate under your own body weight. You can watch me beat your little sidekick to a pulp, and die knowing you couldn't do a damn thing to stop it." _

_Her breaths hitched as she watched the man slowly and deliberately remove his suit coat and hand it to another henchman. He grinned and paced a few steps while methodically rolling up his sleeves. _

_It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to save them both… it wasn't supposed to happen this way… _

_She tried to escape, tried her best, but they were too strong. Her heart pounded in her chest as the man stalked towards her, an eerie smile on his twisted face. _

_The pain in her jaw knocked her senseless. Fists pummeled into her chest; her vision went hazy as suddenly the ceiling was all she could see. She grunted as she was kicked several times in the side, her body rolling listlessly. _

_"You see kid? It's like this. Your friend Batsy over there takes the law into his own hands. He lets his own morals dictate what he does, who he saves. So if he ain't wrong, neither am __I.__ Eye of the beholder, kid." _

_She gazed up at him blearily, barely registering the mocking words he was saying. _

_She attempted to get up, to maybe try and save the man who was now underwater, the bubbles rising to the surface becoming less and less. _

_More fists, feet, pounding and kicking into her, breaking her body, making it impossible for her to move, to think. Her mouth was filled with the salty bitter taste of blood, and it dribbled down her chin. Her vision was going blurry; one eye was already swollen shut. Her cheek was puffing out with bruise and injury, and she was vaguely aware that one of her arms was broken, still tied behind her back. _

_He grabbed her hair, forced her onto her knees, sneered into her bloodied dirty face. _

_"I know this is hard for you to understand, kid. But it's all about justice. My justice. Don't take it personal. This is just about showing the Bat who's boss around here. He tries to impose his sense of justice on everybody, and we don't want it. The cops don't even want it. So, I'm just here to show you a new kind of justice." _

_He shoved her down, and snapped his fingers. _

_"If he wasn't so intent on making everybody follow his laws, this might not be happenin' to you now. For every action there is an equal opposite reaction." _

_Her vision swam before her and the room swung violently about as the cold words she heard him say next sent a sharp shiver of utter panic down her spine. _

_"Just remember, kid. It isn't going to be me that killed you, but the Bat." _

_Her breath hitched and lurched in her lungs as she vaguely saw him casually take the sleek wooden bat from his henchman's hands. _

_She coughed as blood poured from her nose and mouth and she spit it onto the floor. _

_It was going black. There was a dull ringing in her ears and intense pain… so many sounds, sickening bone crunching thumps… was it coming from her? Was… was this really happening? _

_"One good crack at the skull should finish it…" _

_She was choking on her own blood. It was filling her throat and nose, she could barely breath. It hurt to even try. _

_Suddenly… it was peaceful... a resigned moment of waiting for a final… something, anything, just wishing, only wanting the pain to end… that's all. Just want the pain to end… _

_There were sounds of scuffling, but she couldn't tell what was going on… the room was too dark... _

_She was being picked up, and felt her stomach roll, gurgling up the blood that had slid down her esophagus. Just before she lost consciousness, muffled words of someone who sounded more broken than she echoed in her head. _

_"Dick… I'm here." _

_- _

_There were broken bodies littering the floor, in pools of blood. The smell was so great she could hardly breathe, and she had to turn away, swallowing hard as she almost got sick all over the floor, hiding behind the tall figure in the black cape and cowl. _

_A man with ratted green hair and a pasty white face was leering at them with the most horrible yellow grin. A large gun was in his hands, pointed, aimed to kill again. She was fighting alongside the man in the cape, trying to stay out of the sight of that gun… one move, one mistake and it would be over. _

_They were caught in a deadly game of cat and mouse, hiding in the shadows and trying to disarm the villain, but he kept firing shots around the room, causing some close calls, until she slipped in a puddle of sticky dark red, and fell. _

_Her eyes widened in fear when the barrel of the gun was aimed her way, and time seemed to slow as she saw the bright red orange flash of powder igniting. She rolled out of the way as best she could, but there was a searing wrench and a sickening thud as a bullet ripped through the flesh in her shoulder. She continued the roll onto her stomach, gasping at the sheer pain of it. _

_She was dimly aware of her blood pooling onto the ground and trickling away as her body lay still in shock, feeling too heavy to move, while the man in the cape had finally restrained the horrible villain with the yellow leering grin. _

_Her vision was fading; the world was going black as she could make out a pair of black boots shrouded in a cape walk hastily towards her. Her senses went reeling before they blanked out completely as her adoptive father picked her up gently. _

_-- _

_The smells assaulted her first, and her stomach convulsed and she had to swallow the bile down her throat as it nearly suffocated her senses. It was awful, a combination of every nasty imaginable stench; blood, sweat, urine, feces, vomit… the pain came next, hard metal was cutting into her wrists, her ankles, and her arms ached from being strung up and straining as hard as she could at her bonds. Sounds suddenly, her breath came in rasps and pants, and she winced as she heard the screams of agony echoing down the halls, knowing that any moment she could be taken there, be made to scream like that, again. _

_Sight finally, she opened her eyes, choking at the dirty dark cell she was chained in, the old splatters of blood on the walls, her blood. Currently it was running down her legs from her last encounter, and she cried from the sheer pain as it throbbed. Scratches from long lethal claws on her thighs stung. _

_Suddenly it hit her, the emotional wave of being in this place for months and months on end, the fatigue, the knowledge of everything she had experienced, everything this place had done to her. _

_She was filled with absolute horror. _

_The blood on her legs wasn't enough... it was never enough. The creature was not finished. It had come back, opening the cell door with a leering grin and a twisted apparatus of metal and sadistic spikes in its hand, and she swallowed the sharp thrill of panic in her chest at the sight of it. She inherently knew what the contraption was used for, and her entire body shuddered and trembled. _

_It placed the thing on the floor beside her, grinning and speaking in a strange guttural language, and she somehow understood him, could answer in the same language. Courage came to her at the moment. She was so tired of taking it, of lying down. She was Zhala. She was a warrior. She tried to convince herself to be brave. _

_She sneered in return. _

_"You are vile and I will never submit to you." She spit in the creature's face. _

_A fierce scowl crossed its features as it grabbed her throat and slammed her into the wall, causing her breath to escape her in a puff. _

_It thrust its hand under her rags, grinning as it showed her the blood on its fingers. She closed her eyes and turned her head away, willing to be strong, willing the tears not to fall, not to show how weak she truly felt, no matter how much she tried to talk herself into being stronger. _

_It began to release her bonds, unafraid of her, and pushed her against the wall, pressing her face and stomach against the cold stone, beginning to rip the meager shreds of rags from her body which didn't allow for much decency in the first place. _

_She snarled as he reached for the metal contraption. _

_No. She was strong. She was brave. This needed to stop… and suddenly there was a fury bubbling up from her stomach, vengeance at having suffered for so long filtered into her hands and eyes, consumed her entire being and she whirled around in a sudden display of strength. _

_Her rational mind faded away; suddenly everything was a haze of blazing anger. Before the creature could react she had sunk her fist into its face, hearing the bones give way with a satisfying crunch. Her other fist embedded in its chest, and then she clawed her hand down to its navel, its body cavity splitting open, its contents spilling out as the creature gurgled and fell to the ground. _

_Everything snapped back to clear uncensored reality. _

_She stood for a moment, unable to comprehend just what she had done, the creature's blood dripping from her hands and rapidly staining the dirt floor. _

_She backed away, eyes staring wide in horror. _

_After a panicked moment, she clenched her trembling fists, shaking them off as best she could, before flying up and slamming a fist into the solid masonry ceiling of her cell. She tried several times, but not even a crack appeared in the fortified stone. So she bolted out her open door, flinging through passage ways, turning corners at breakneck speed, dodging surprised creatures or viciously punching those that tried to catch her, until she finally was out of that place, flying at the speed of light, unsure of just how to handle her freedom after so long. _

_- _

_Her father was enraged, her sister was furious at her return. Even her mother was aloof, was pragmatic, and only offered a small hug and a short welcome back. The monsters were attacking because of her escape; they were invading her home world to which she had retreated, endangering them all. _

_A war was called, they had to defend themselves, and battles began upon Tamaranian soil. She was in the tower, watching from the balcony, attempting to hold back the tears when she knew she should be down fighting, but a large man with one scarred eye held her back, telling her she had already done enough. _

_She cried out when she caught sight of her mother, clubbed down by a creature as her blood began to pool around her fiery red hair. _

_Her sister came to her then, grabbed her by the shoulders and slapped her. She pointed to the battle and claimed it was all her fault before lunging at her again, fists flying, feet kicking, and at one point her sister had her on her knees, pressed her against the balcony by gripping her hair, and both looked down in time to see their father be run through with a spear. _

_Her sister grinned viciously, and she realized another language was being spoken, but once again she somehow understood, could answer in the same words. _

_"Oh, by the way, dear mika mehli'ea, it wasn't father's idea to send you to the Citadel. It was mine." _

_Raven! _

_Her face melted into a blank and vacant stare, until the shock wore off and her pretty features turned into a snarl. _

_Her sister slammed her face into the balcony ledge, splitting her lip, blood trickling down her chin. _

_"Oh yes, and I also sold the plans of the capital city's defenses to the Citadel. Made for a rather easy invasion, didn't it?" her sister laughed. "With father and mother gone, I will rule Tamaran!" _

_Raven! _

_"You traitor!" she screeched, whipping out of her sister's grip and throwing a punch at her. They began to fight, chasing through the hallways of the royal palace, until her sister had scrambled into a pod and zipped into space. _

_Raven! Please, you have to listen to me! _

_She had been captured again. She was strung out on a table in a white sterile room. There were bright lights and exquisite agonizing pain as she felt her body convulse and shake, being shocked, absorbing massive amounts of energy. _

_She could have sworn she was being burned alive, though no flames actually licked at her skin. Her arms and legs were pulling at her torso; she could feel her bones popping out of their sockets. Every cell in her body felt ready to explode. _

_She screamed until her voice was hoarse, and heard her sister's screams from the room over. _

_RAVEN! _


	19. Chapter 19

Raven was screaming and clawing at her face.

The Titans were frantically trying to help her, but her powers had formed a sort of shield. Robin had attempted to go to her but her swirling armor rejected him, throwing him across the room. Her powers had picked up various objects and the planes were being battered.

Batman remained impassive and cool on the outside, but he too was at a loss at what to do.

"You have to get this antidote into her," he called to Robin. "She will die in about five minutes. The brain suffers severe trauma and will literally shut itself down, her the stress damages the heart. This is extremely vital."

"You think I don't know that? I can't get to her! Her powers have formed a barrier!" Robin shouted back.

Starfire watched Raven's body, the way she moved, and the way she screamed. She shuddered as she hugged her arms around herself tightly.

Beast Boy looked on helplessly as Raven's face was contorted with fear and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Her voice was beginning to crack. Her body was twisting, writhing in agony. She drew her legs up, her hands fisted, and she doubled over. She was in pain. He couldn't take seeing her suffer like that. He forced the panic in his chest down and ran to Batman.

"Give me the antidote! I can get to her!"

Batman stared at him.

"Please! I can do it; she'll let me in!" Beast Boy looked at him imploringly, his face frantic and worried.

Batman handed him the antidote.

Beast Boy determinedly ran towards Raven's swirling shield and called out her name as he approached. At first she didn't seem to notice and still hid her face behind her crossed arms. He called out several more times and felt hope surge though him when she raised her head slightly in his direction.

"Raven! You've got to let me in; I need to help you!"

She just continued to stare, like she had heard him faintly but couldn't see him.

Beast Boy put his hand out to test her shield, then ran through the barrier.

"Raven, please you have to listen to me!" He was underneath her now, calling her name over and over.

Raven screamed again, a shrilly high pitched sound, like she was being tortured.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy's eyes widened as he shouted; he swallowed the lump in his throat and held back the tears at the sight of her body bent backwards, her hands curled, truly looking like something awful was happening to her.

Suddenly she pitched forward with a gasp, hugging her hands around herself. She blinked a couple of times. She looked directly at him, then a faint whimper passed her lips. _"Beast Boy…"_

She began to descend to the ground, her body frail and weak, and she landed on her hands and knees, looking up at Beast Boy with fear and apprehension in her face, her eyes glowing white and tears still running down her pale cheeks.

"I'm here Raven," he said soothingly, his voice cracking as he put his arm around her and pulled her into his lap.

He tugged up her sleeve and injected her arm with the antidote, and after a moment Raven seemed to relax and slumped over into his arms. Almost immediately after that her body weakly floated horizontally and bobbed lightly up and down, her hands and feet still dragging on the ground.

"What's happening to her?" Batman asked.

"She's healing herself," Robin answered, relieved, and rubbed his hand over his face.

Batman nodded, understanding. "Beast Boy," he addressed the green changeling.

Beast Boy looked up.

"Take Raven home to the tower. The rest of us need to find Scarecrow."

"Got it," he said, scooping her up in his arms and lithely retreating out of the hangar. Before he left he called over his shoulder, "Cy, I'm taking the T-Car."

Then he was gone.

--

Beast Boy drove as fast as he thought was safe to go, glancing in the rear view mirror every couple of seconds to make sure Raven was okay. He had buckled her horizontally in the middle seat belt to keep her from floating through the car interior. His heart was pounding in his chest. He knew that Raven was healing herself and that she'd probably be okay. He kept repeating to himself that he had given her the antidote, she'll be fine, she'll be fine, she'll be fine…

He practically flew into the garage and squealed the tires as he braked, flipping the ignition off, and got out of the driver's seat. He flung the backdoor open and unbuckled Raven before scooping her up in his arms again and running as fast as his legs could carry him to the elevator.

Beast Boy tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator made its unhurried way up to the main floor.

"Shit, shit, shit…" he murmured to himself when he felt that Raven's skin was cold and clammy and her breathing was extremely shallow.

The elevator finally dinged at the main floor and Beast Boy burst into the hallway, calling out for Alfred.

"Alfred! Alfred come quick!!"

In a second Alfred appeared and paled when he saw Raven slumped in the distraught green boy's arms.

"Oh dear," he said worriedly. "Let's get her into the medical bay."

Once there, Beast Boy laid Raven over a bed. Her body floated up over it, quietly resuming its bobbing motion.

Alfred bustled around with various equipments.

"So… you like, know what you're doing, right?" Beast Boy fretted, his foot tapping nervously.

"I've been looking after a superhero for many years; I should know what I'm doing," he said with a rueful smile. "If I could just find… ah! Here. This will monitor her vital signs."

Alfred pulled a machine on a roller over and began fiddling with various electrodes. "Master Beast Boy…" he said, trying to sound professional despite the awkward situation. "These electrodes need to be placed on the lady's chest. It would be more efficient if you have a hospital gown somewhere?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he gulped. "I… I think so." He walked to a cabinet and pulled out a shapeless garment.

"Do you want to dress her, or should I?" asked Alfred kindly.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. "Um, I… I can," he said.

"I will be in the hallway, call me when you're done," Alfred said, stepping out the door.

Beast Boy unclasped Raven's cape and set it aside. Then he gently felt underneath Raven's neck, looking for the zipper to her leotard. He carefully unzipped it down to her lower back. He worked her arms out of the sleeves and turned his head away with wide eyes when he saw her black lacy bra.

"Oh my God," he mumbled. "She would so kill me…"

Looking back at her pale body he wiggled the black slip of material over her shapely hips, slid the leotard down her legs and tossed the hospital gown over her to conceal her quickly, his heart pounding as an image of matching black lacy panties reeled in his head. He tied the strings around her back and breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Totally inappropriate situation, B…" he mumbled to himself, a hand on his head as he went to call Alfred back into the room.

"Thank you sir. I'll get the electrodes hooked up to her."

"Good," Beast Boy nodded, his face a paler green.

"What has happened to her?" Alfred asked as he placed the electrodes on Raven's chest, sides, arms, and legs.

"She got hit with Scarecrow's poison," Beast Boy said grimly.

"Has she been injected with the antidote?" Alfred asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Yeah, I injected her," Beast Boy said. "But then she passed out and did this. She's done this before; she's healing herself."

"Oh." Alfred took her temperature with an ear thermometer, frowning when he read its notation, and glanced up at the large screen monitors around the room. "Still, her heart beat is weak, her temperature is low, and her breathing is very shallow. She should be fine as long as she's gotten the antidote; there's not much else we can do. She may not wake up for awhile. Scarecrow's toxin packs a punch."

"Raven," Beast Boy said sadly, taking her cold hand in his.

"Master Beast Boy, where are the others?" Alfred suddenly thought to ask.

"They're still fighting Scarecrow," he said seriously.

--

Robin glanced around the room.

The fog and Scarecrow's toxin had cleared, dispersed by Raven's powers. He spied Starfire still huddled on the ground, holding her arms around herself and whimpering.

"Starfire, are you okay?" Robin asked, concerned.

She turned her head, glanced up at him, her eyes wet and gleaming with tears and filled with an emotion he couldn't place.

"Star," he said, helping her up and dusting her off. "Hey," he breathed when she clutched him tightly and buried her head into his shoulder. "What's wrong? You gonna be okay?"

Starfire released him, sniffling. "I… I am the s-shaken, but I will be the okay," she said, her voice wavering and not sounding the least bit convincing.

Robin was about to respond to her when he heard a loud rumbling.

"Let's move," Batman snapped. "Scarecrow's planes are taking off." He hurried out to the runway, followed by Cyborg and Robin. Starfire was hesitant before she ran slowly behind.

Three crop dusters mostly undamaged by Raven's torrent of swirling powers were started up and attempting to take off. The heroes ran with a burst of speed to reach the planes in time. Cyborg powered up his sonic cannon and fired a shot at one of the planes, crippling a spraying mechanism. Batman and Robin reached another one, both firing grappling hooks as the plane moved down the runway.

Robin glanced over his shoulder.

"Starfire! You'll have to stop that one before it gets too high! Starfire, get it!"

Starfire's pale stricken face looked at the last plane frantically.

"But-" she called.

"Get up there and fly," Batman called sharply.

"Yes, but…" her lip trembled. She heaved a sigh and ran towards the plane that was picking up speed. _'Happy thoughts, happy thoughts,'_ she told herself firmly. _'Robin…'_ her feet just barely lifted off the ground. She fueled it as best she could, zipping after the plane unsteadily, beginning to catch up to it.

It was lifting into the air, and Starfire found she could barely keep up her flight. She managed one last burst of energy to grab onto the plane's wing as it took off.

--

Cyborg blasted double sonic cannons at his crop duster, turning a part of one wing into a twisted wreck. He kept running after the renegade plane, as fast as his feet could take him, waiting for his cannon to recharge.

The pilots inside were desperately trying to control the aircraft, but it was swerving erratically down the runway, almost crashing into the plane Starfire was chasing after. Cyborg finally managed to catch up and grabbed the plane's door, ripping it off the hinges as he climbed inside. His sonic cannon was pointed, ready to fire at the pilot and his co-pilot. The plane pitched and began to fishtail sideways, throwing Cyborg to the floor. The vat of toxin at the back of the plane shifted and slid.

The pilot and co-pilot attempted to steer the crop duster but found that it was completely out of their control, Cyborg having successfully damaged the wing.

"Let's get da hell outta here!" one of them called to the other, both of them jumping out of their seats.

Cyborg concurred with their idea. The two men clamored to the door, hesitating before tucking and rolling out of the plane. Cyborg grimaced as he leapt out the door. His body collided with the tarmac hard, and he heard his metal parts scraping and sparking as he rolled and tumbled. The plane continued its sporadic course as it sailed down the runway unmanned.

He finally came to a stop and groaned as he looked up. His two foes looked to be in even worse shape than him. They were moaning, lying still on the runway, unable to move. They were rather scraped up from the fall. Cyborg heaved himself up and gathered the two pilots, producing some cable to securely tie them, just in case.

--

Batman and Robin both reached their plane at the same time, climbing onto the wing.

"We've got to take down Scarecrow before he gets this thing up in the air," Batman called. "Dismantle the sprayers on the wings. I'll get inside."

Robin inwardly scowled that Batman was telling him what to do, but he understood the gravity of the situation and decided not to challenge him.

He pulled out a birdarang and began hacking at the spraying mechanisms. Batman meanwhile had made it to the body of the crop duster. He pried the door open and swung inside.

The pilots looked back in amazement that Batman had managed to get inside the plane. His eyes scanned the interior quickly. He was dismayed… Scarecrow was not in this plane. He had just seen Cyborg rolling on the tarmac with two pilots. That meant… Starfire was left to battle with Scarecrow alone.

The co-pilot got out of his seat and drew out a dagger as the pilot tried to steer. Batman steadied himself despite the moving aircraft beneath him and dodged when the thug thrust the knife past his side. He grabbed the man's arm and twisted it painfully, causing the co-pilot to drop his dagger. He kicked it away and shoved the man to the floor.

By this time Robin had climbed into the cockpit and was also dismayed to see that Scarecrow was not an occupant.

"Batman! Star-"

"I know," he answered instantly.

The pilot looked behind him constantly, unsure whether to keep steering or to try and abandon ship. Batman walked up and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Slow this thing down, now," he demanded, but when he looked up, he pulled the pilot out of the seat. Cyborg's empty crop duster was headed straight for them.

"Grab him," Batman indicated to the co-pilot as he shoved the pilot out the door. Robin heaved the other man to his feet, shoving him out the door too. Both of them ducked out and rolled as the two planes headed straight for each other, colliding with a massive boom. The gas ignited and it went up in a fiery explosion. Robin covered his head as wind and shrapnel rushed past him from the blow.

Batman had rounded up his passengers and handcuffed them, hauling them over to where Cyborg had his restrained. He looked up at the Control Tower where Catwoman was supposed to still be restrained to the railing.

"Shit, she's gone," he muttered. He wasn't surprised at this, however.

The three looked up when Starfire's crippled airborne crop duster headed back towards the runway.

--

Starfire clamored onto the wing, frantically holding on, knowing that she could no longer fly. She crawled down towards the cock pit of the plane. The pilot looked at her amazed and fearful as she slammed a fist against the door, finally getting a grip to rip it off its hinges. She crept inside.

Her eyes glowed when she discovered that the co pilot was none other than Scarecrow himself.

"What a pleasant surprise," he hissed. "Come to foil my plans, my dear?"

"You will not release your poison on the city," she said firmly, fervently wishing Robin was with her. She was well aware the rest of her powers were almost gone, and Scarecrow was just as frightening in this close of proximity, if not more so. Her voice disguised her absolute terror as she tried to be brave, wishing her knees weren't trembling and feeling like they were going to give out on her at any second.

She attempted to conjure a starbolt, her hand flickering green.

"I don't know how you survived my toxin before, but I can guarantee you won't be a threat after this," he rasped, pulling out a spray can and aiming it towards her face.

Starfire recalled Robin's brief about Scarecrow carrying his toxin in spray paint cans. She was rather sure she wouldn't like to be hit with it again. Desperation pooled in her chest and fueled one last starbolt. With a shout she flicked it towards his hand.

Scarecrow cursed and dropped the can as the starbolt burned his fingers and singed his clothes.

The plane was gaining altitude; all she could see out the windshield was dark sky. It seemed to be having trouble flying however as it rocked and tumbled, making it difficult for her to keep her footing.

Scarecrow scrambled for his fallen can as Starfire dove for it too, stumbling around in the aircraft's unsteadiness. It rolled away again, and instead of going after the can he dove at Starfire, pushing her against the wall of the plane. Her eyes glowed green as he pinned her hands by her shoulders, cackling with a leering grin that made her stomach turn.

"What would your pretty little face look like twisted with fear, I wonder? How would your body shudder while you were consumed with the most frightening visions your mind has ever been assaulted with? How frantic would your screams become?" His eyes gleamed as his face came close to hers, and Starfire had to force down the sickening feeling that was bubbling up from her stomach. She was virtually powerless, and she knew it. Her visions were still fresh in her consciousness, leaving her in an emotional turmoil, and it completely wiped out her ability to fight.

Scarecrow moved his body closer to hers, but before he could do anything she brought her knee up between them and jabbed him hard. Scarecrow grunted from her impact and fell away. The plane jerked, tossing her to her hands and knees. Once it steadied Scarecrow stood again.

Starfire glanced at the tank. If she could somehow damage the mechanisms, maybe she could prevent it from spraying. She dove towards it. Scarecrow followed as she frantically tried to examine how it was hooked to the spraying system.

"Boss! Here!" the man piloting the plane called, a thick metal pipe rolling towards him. Scarecrow picked it up, grinning madly.

"Hold still now, my dear…" he thrust the pipe down as Starfire dodged. Another jolt and she fell against the tank with a thump.

Her eyes widened instantly when Scarecrow was preparing for another strike.

Just as he was bringing the pipe down forcefully upon Starfire the plane hitched erratically, throwing him off balance. Starfire was quick enough to roll out of the way, but Scarecrow hit the vat of toxin that had been underneath her. The pipe cracked through the glass and liquid began spilling from the hole, splashing over the left side of Starfire's body. She screeched in pain.

"Boss! Something's wrong! I can barely steer, and we're losing altitude!" the pilot called.

"Oh damn," Scarecrow muttered, jumping out of the way of the toxin, which was sizzling, reacting with the metal of the floor. Starfire had pulled herself up with effort, tears leaking from her eyes. She moved out of the way of the spilling liquid, holding her arm and whimpering, holes already scorching through her clothes.

"Land this thing," Scarecrow hissed.

"I've got to swing back around to the strip. We'll be killed if I try to land here," the pilot said, jerking on the steering apparatus.

"You little friend must've damaged the planes," Scarecrow growled at Starfire.

Starfire looked up, huddled on the ground out of the way of the toxin on the floor.

Scarecrow hauled her to her feet, and slammed her against the wall of the plane, causing her to cry out when he grabbed her burned arm.

--

Robin, Batman, and Cyborg ran towards the crop duster that was steadily coming back towards them. Starfire was on that plane, along with Scarecrow. Batman had noticed she was shaking, and could barely fly. Scarecrow was dangerous. He was extremely concerned, positive, that she could not handle him alone.

Robin's heart pounded wildly in his chest when the aircraft flew over the landing strip, black smoke billowing out behind it. His heart dropped into his stomach when a figure was tossed out the door of the plane.

"STARFIRE!" he cried, watching her body plummet towards the tarmac. He increased his speed, running as fast as he could, but knew he wouldn't be fast enough.

--

Starfire's mind was clouded in agony as she suddenly felt nothing under her feet and wind whipping around her. She was dimly aware that she was falling, and falling fast. Her skin was burning. She cracked open her eyes as the world tilted and spun around her. She heard her name being called. Robin…

She spied him out of the corner of her eye, reaching for her, his face pale and frantic. She pulled up, attempted to slow her body from the fall. She couldn't fly, couldn't stop herself, but she slowed down her momentum, slowed just enough.

Twenty feet from the ground… just twenty feet.

She couldn't hold it any longer.

Robin cried out again when he saw her body hit the pavement with a sickening thump.

He ran to her, dropped to his knees.

"Starfire! Starfire are you okay?!" he said urgently.

"Oooooh…" Starfire moaned, unable to move. "Robin, it hurts so badly…" she whimpered.

"What- oh God Star," he sucked in a breath. "What happened?!"

"His… his toxin," she said weakly. "The tank cracked… it… burned me. Robin-" she tossed her head back and forth, her eyes glazed.

"Hold on, Star, hold on," Robin said, his voice wavering. "We'll get you back to the tower."

She moaned again, gripping his sleeve, before her body went limp in his arms as she slipped out of consciousness. Robin picked her up gently, cradling her body in his arms, guiding her head onto his shoulder and neck.

Cyborg reached them, running a diagnostic check on Starfire's injuries.

"Shit," he muttered. "We've got to get her back to the tower now. That's at least second degree burns."

Robin quickly scanned the airfield complex, but realized any source of water he might find to immediately wash Starfire's burns with might be contaminated. It was better to just rush her to the tower and treat her there.

"Where's Scarecrow?" Robin snapped while hurrying to the R-Cycle.

"Batman's got 'em," Cyborg said quickly, accepting a limp Starfire from Robin. Robin slung himself over the R-Cycle and Cyborg got on behind him, sandwiching Starfire between them and propping her up on Robin's back. Cyborg wrapped his arms around her to keep her secure as Robin raced off into the night towards the tower.

--

Robin squealed into the Titans' garage. He left Cyborg and his bike precariously parked as he jumped off and pulled Starfire into his arms. He dashed to the elevator and likewise as his green skinned teammate had tapped his foot impatiently as he watched the numbers flash through the floors.

When the carriage finally brought him to the main floor he bolted out of the elevator and down to the medical bay.

Beast Boy and Alfred looked up, startled, when Robin burst through the door. Beast Boy stood up from the chair he was sitting in beside Raven's bed and Alfred took a step towards Robin.

"Dude! Is she okay?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"She's got chemical burn down her left arm and thigh. Same treatment as any chemical burn for Scarecrow's toxin?" he asked Alfred quickly, waiting for confirmation as he headed for the bathroom.

Alfred nodded, quickly retrieving another medical gown. He draped it over Robin's shoulder.

"When you're done washing her off, slip her into the gown and bring her back out here. She might need an IV to keep her fluids and blood pressure stable. We'll give her some pain medication through it too."

"That's what I thought," Robin agreed. He carried Starfire into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

He gently placed her on the tiled floor of the bathroom, propping her up against the tub. He pulled off his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. He slipped her boots down her legs, removed her neck plate and gauntlets, and unzipped her skirt. Starfire began stirring.

"Oh _X'hal_…" she moaned, distressed.

"Shh, babe, I'm right here," Robin murmured comfortingly as he wiggled Starfire's skirt off.

"Robin? I… oh it burns… _nokta, nu opaka_…" she whimpered, moving her head back and forth, her eyelids fluttering.

Robin carefully removed Starfire's shirt as she hissed in pain.

"Almost done, baby," he soothed as Starfire's eyes clenched shut. He kissed her cheek as he reached behind and unhooked her bra, gingerly removing it from her arms. Then he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and slowly removed them as well, careful not to touch the burn on her thigh.

Starfire continued to babble incoherently, hissing and wincing in pain, as Robin reached over her and turned on the shower spray, making sure the stream was soft so as not to apply water pressure to the burn and make the chemical set in deeper. He kept one hand in the spray to gauge the temperature and took a good look at Starfire's burns.

He sucked in a breath. No wonder she was in so much pain.

Her skin was mottled red with white blisters, and Robin swallowed at the severe sight of it. Once he had deemed the temperature of the water to be good, he scooped up Starfire and gently placed her in the tub.

She immediately began to thrash, crying out in pain and Robin attempted to sooth her, cupping her cheek and whispering encouragement, but it had little effect on her. He made sure the water run off didn't contaminate any other part of her body.

He pulled her hair back so it wouldn't get too wet in the shower spray, and rubbed her cheek while she whimpered and moaned. She was in too much pain to keep still; her head tossed and turned and her body squirmed.

After twenty minutes he turned off the water and pulled a half conscious and mumbling Starfire from the tub. He toweled her dry, apologetically when he very gently patted near her burns and she gasped in pain, and then slipped her into the hospital gown.

He picked her up again and unlocked the bathroom door.

"All done then?" Alfred asked as Robin entered the room.

"All done," he nodded.

"Good then. Put her here," Alfred indicated the bed next to Raven.

Starfire mumbled some more as he laid her down. Alfred brought a bag and tubing over and began preparing her for intravenous fluids. He swabbed her hand with an alcohol pad and a topical numbing agent. He placed a tourniquet around her upper right arm and tapped her wrist, finding a vein. He slipped the needle in, Starfire moaning and flinching as it still stung a little, and Robin placed his hands on her right leg comfortingly. Alfred taped the needle to her hand and hooked up the tubing and the drip.

"Where's your pain medications? We can give her a dose right away. That will ease her discomfort," Alfred said.

Robin went to a cabinet and pulled out a dosage and filled a syringe. He gently rubbed Starfire's forehead before injecting the contents into her IV's tubing. Immediately she quieted down.

"Burn cream?" Alfred asked.

"Was just going to get it," Robin said, opening another cabinet and pulling out a tube and a roll of bandages. After they were done applying the cream they gently bandaged her arm and thigh.

Cyborg came in just as Robin and Alfred were finishing up.

"How's our girls doin'?"

"Not good. Starfire's burned pretty badly, and Raven's still healing herself," Robin answered him.

Cyborg gazed over Starfire's now peaceful face and Raven's quiet bobbing form.

"Where's Batman?" Robin asked, now that things had calmed down and he had Starfire taken care of.

"He just contacted me on the communicator. He rounded up Scarecrow and that pilot from their crash landing. They hit a hangar; the cockpit was a twisted mess. His damn toxin leaked all over the place, they're lucky it didn't ignite the plane. After that, JCP arrived, he gave them a statement, then said something about going after Catwoman. Apparently she escaped."

Robin rolled his eyes, arms crossed.

"Guess he won't be back tonight then."

Cyborg grinned. "Hey, I don't blame him. She's one fine-"

"_Cyborg_," Robin scolded, cutting him off.

Cyborg shrugged sheepishly while Alfred smirked, shaking his head.

Beast Boy had been silent the entire time, hovering over Raven's bed protectively.

--

Catwoman was crouched on a second story ledge of Jump City's Museum of Art, inspecting the glass of the window in front of her. She pressed her hand against the glass, a tiny but powerful suction cup on her glove sticking to the pane. With her other hand, she flicked out a sharp claw and traced a large circle. She removed the section she cut and set it down gently. Then with all the grace and agility of the felines she represented, she slipped through the window, planting her hands on the window sill inside and lithely somersaulted through the hole she cut to the ground.

She stood, brushing herself off, and glanced around the room she had landed in. A grin lighted her face as she saw a large sign directing her to her target.

"How kind of them to show me where to go," she murmured. She sauntered off, whip in her back pocket swaying, following the arrow to the famous exhibition.

She padded silently through the halls, falling back for a moment when a rather heavy guard crossed her path. She smirked, knowing she could easily outrun and outfight him, should he discover her. He continued down the hall, his flashlight bouncing off the walls and his keys jangling.

Catwoman slinked off after he was out of sight and hearing. Finally she arrived at the room displaying the exhibition she was looking for.

She examined the door, made sure there were no trips to any alarms. She confidently waltzed into the room and up to the large glass case displaying her sought after prize.

She purred as she gazed through the glass. "Mm, hello my little darlings."

Two Italian marble statuette cats gazed back at her, each containing two flawless twenty carat diamond eyes and emerald jeweled collars. Both unique and sleekly stylized, one cat was placed on a stand higher than the other. Both sculpted in a sitting pose, one with its front paw raised.

Catwoman studied the rim of the glass around the podium the statuettes were displayed on. Then she spied the wires that triggered the pressure alarm response. She dug around in the pockets of her belt, searching for a pair of mini wire cutters.

Once she found them, she focused intently on the wires. She was about to snip through one when a mild and teasing voice from behind startled her.

"I should've known my handcuffs wouldn't keep you restrained for long."

"Oh!" she whirled around. "You," she accused. "You shouldn't sneak up on someone like that."

"I couldn't help it. If I let you know I was here, I couldn't watch you from behind."

Catwoman feigned offense. "You letch. How long were you ogling me?"

"Only for ten minutes or so." Batman let the smirk play on his lips when he saw the almost pleased one on hers.

"So, come to stop me again, Brucie?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he teased.

She sauntered closer to him. "And… what happens after you catch me?" she asked in a low seductive voice, pushing up against him. His hands instantly went to her hips.

"We'll see," he said, as she leaned her lips up close.

"How did you find me so fast?" she murmured.

Her eyes widened and she sucked in a sharp breath when his hand slipped up in between her legs. He smirked as he plucked something off her sleek pants and held it up.

"Ooh," she said, crinkling her nose. "You sneaky bastard, planting a tracker on me _there_."

"Figured you wouldn't find it."

"Right, well you figured correctly," she said, looping her leg around his and pressing her mouth hotly on his.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth for a second, before he felt himself reeling and ended up on his back, staring up at the ceiling. Catwoman's face suddenly came into view, looking down over him.

"Listen handsome, I know this seems like all fun and games, but I really need this haul, okay? Now, be a good boy and scamper off."

Batman frowned at her almost condescending tone of voice. She was about to sashay off when he caught her in a leg sweep and she joined him on the floor.

He heard her curse as he got up quickly and rolled on top of her, pinning her arms down. She struggled.

"Bruce," she protested. "Please, don't be this way."

"You can pout all you want Selina, but I'm not letting you take those cats."

"What a killjoy, seriously. You're always so uptight."

"You're always so on the wrong side of the law."

Catwoman sniffed. "It's all part of the survival. You wouldn't want me to starve, would you?" she asked, slightly stalling because she was enjoying the way his body seemed to meld into hers.

"You could try getting a _real_ job," he admonished.

"But then we wouldn't have fun little encounters like this," she said, brushing her lips across his.

"True, but it would also be a little more _legal_."

Catwoman pouted. "You just have no imagination."

"Are you going to go quietly?" he asked, still pinning her wrists down.

A very naughty look crossed Catwoman's features. "When have you ever wanted me to go quietly? I thought you liked it when I-"

Batman captured her mouth in a searing kiss, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

Since he seemed so distracted, Catwoman let him work himself up a bit with the liplock before she violently shoved him off of her and leaped up, jumping for the cases.

Batman was on his feet just after her, yanking on her wrist and pulling her away from the cats display.

She turned her body and kicked him solidly in the solar plexus. He let go of her wrist, one hand on his chest.

She didn't let him recover and had her whip cracking toward him in record speed.

Batman dodged, raised one arm up as her whip wound around it tightly. He tugged it sharply and pulled her off balance, socking her in the stomach for a little reciprocation as she fell forward.

Catwoman grunted from his punch and flicked her whip off his arm, falling back.

"That was mean."

"Just as mean as you."

"You shouldn't ever hit a lady."

Batman snorted. "So you're trying to imply that you're a lady."

Catwoman frowned. "You're a jerk."

He shrugged. "I've been called worse."

"I bet you have, Mister Playboy. I know your reputation. Wham bam thank you ma'am, and then it's off with another one…or three."

"I'm not that bad," he protested.

"Yes, you are."

"The media always blows everything out of proportion."

Catwoman laughed. "Bruce, this is the one thing the media has spot on."

Batman looked a little indignant.

"Anyway… I have some business to attend to…"

Catwoman dashed for the cases again, slashing through the alarm wires before Batman could stop her. She was trying to break open the case when he pulled her away again, and began to fight.

Catwoman punched and kicked, scratched with her claws, cracked her whip. Batman dodged and blocked, threw out his own punches.

He front kicked her into a case, stunning her for a second. She rolled and dodged as he came for her, kicking him in the back and propelling him away.

He turned sharply and caught her with a side kick.

She flitted back in to engage him, throwing out a punch, but he grabbed her arm and tugged her toward him, putting her in a hold. She struggled, and he took a moment to cop a feel on her backside.

"Bruce!" she protested.

He let her go, pushing her away. She dusted herself off. "Like what you feel?"

"Your pants could be a little tighter."

She grinned.

Sauntering forward, she draped her arms around his shoulders. Batman's face was stony, knowing he couldn't trust her when she was in one of these moods.

Catwoman emitted some breathy giggles and pecked on his chin.

"Selina," he warned.

Slash.

Batman grunted and fell backward, examining the deep slashes in his chest armor.

He looked up just in time to catch a punch on the jaw and a kick in the chest. Then she caught him in the side with a hook kick, but he grabbed her leg, flipping her to the ground hard. She saw stars for a moment before wrenching her leg from his hands, placing her hands by her head and propelling herself back to standing.

Her whip was in her hands in an instant, cracking the air around him as he dodged, she pushing him backward. His back hit the wall.

"Hmm, nowhere to go," she grinned.

Before she could get him with the whip he darted forward and grabbed her arms, trying to restrain her as best he could. She protested and struggled, before a sneaky look crossed her face and her hand disappeared into his cape.

Batman sucked in a breath and he released her, backing away.

"Never get tired of that," she teased.

"And you complain about me."

She turned her back to him, grinning over her shoulder, swaying toward the cases again. When he started to follow, she whirled around and whipped him squarely across the chest, the rope winding around his body and pinning his arms to his sides. She kicked him hard and he fell against the wall.

This was all the time she needed. She ran to the cases and kicked the glass in, causing it to rain shards everywhere. She snatched up the cats and ducked as he tried to grab her as he disentangled himself from her whip. She picked up the handle to her weapon and snapped it away from him before darting out the door, cracking the air as she went, keeping him back. She pulled a rolled up bag from her belt and placed the cats inside as she turned and ran.

As she flung around a corner, the guard she had seen before was hustling toward her; no doubt he had heard all the noise the two had been making and was coming to investigate. She jumped onto his stomach and leaped over him, causing him to gasp for breath and fall to the floor as her stiletto landed painfully in his solar plexus. She found the window she had entered from and in a flash was gone.

Batman flew around the corner in pursuit, but had not expected anyone to be in his way. He collided straight into the guard, who had achingly stood back up, and both ended up on the floor in a tangled mess. He helped the guard stand up again and then raced out of the hallway.

Batman was dismayed when he got to the window with the circle cut out and saw that Catwoman was nowhere in sight. She had gotten away with the cats.

He slipped out of the building before the guard could question him, and stood on the art museum's roof. He couldn't see her jumping rooftops anywhere. Despite this apparent setback, he smirked and pulled something out of his utility belt.

--

Catwoman slinked over to her hotel, looking carefully to make sure no one saw her. She climbed the fire escape to her window and slipped into her room.

"Well, that certainly was an adventure," she mumbled to herself, pulling off her goggles and mask and letting her long dark tresses tumble out. She pulled off her gloves and ran her fingers through her hair. She crinkled her nose.

"Fighting good guys always makes my hair nappy. Guess I'll need to take a shower."

She put the bag onto the table in her room and headed into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she had finished showering and came back into the room in just a white fluffy hotel towel.

"Mmm, let's see what mommy hauled tonight," she purred, opening the bag and pulling out the two cats.

"Gorgeous," she said, tracing a finger over the diamond eyes and smooth black marble. Then the smile disappeared off her face and her eyes narrowed. There was a chip in the marble. She leaned in and examined more closely, picking at it with her fingernail. More "marble" flaked off.

"No… no no no!"

She retrieved her jeweler's magnifying glass and examined the diamonds.

"Nooo…" she moaned flopping back in her chair in a huff.

"What's the matter Selina? Cubic zirconia doesn't get you excited?"

She whirled around and glared at the voice coming from the window.

"You!" she accused. "You bastard! These are fake!"

All she received in reply was a rather gloating smirk.

"How," she demanded.

Her visitor stepped in through the window nonchalantly. "You're predictable, that's how."

She scowled. "Predictable? Wanna tell me how you pulled this off? Oooooh, you… you're rather smug with yourself, aren't you?" She turned away and crossed her arms in a pout.

"What I want to know is how the Titans' security system was hacked so easily."

At this she looked extremely pleased with herself. "I'm good, that's how."

"I know you're good. But if you're that good, why did you turn one alarm back on?"

Selina's face twisted into a snarl. "That bastard Scarecrow screwed me over. He was going to release his toxin over the city, because he's psycho and whatever. So, I figured, if the city's tearing itself apart in panic, it would be a perfect opportunity to lift a few things I've had my eye on with no one to catch me. The alarms were all turned off and you and the Titans wouldn't even realize you had to do the superhero thing until it was too late."

"Go on," Batman said, gesturing with his hand.

"So, Scarecrow and I were talking this over, because I just tagged along to see how his plans were going. And then, _then_ he comes out of nowhere and says he wants forty percent of whatever I haul! _Forty _percent! Said if I was gonna benefit from him, he should benefit from me. So, I turned on one alarm and left a trace. You and the Titans manage to get to Scarecrow and stop him before his little plan is realized, and I still make off with the cats, because I didn't need him anyway," she sulked.

"Or, you were curious as to what I was doing in Jump City and used the cats as an excuse to follow me here?"

Selina rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself. I _wanted_ those cats. How did you switch them out?"

"Easy. The minute I knew you were in Jump City I called the museum and advised them to pull the real statues and replace them with the fake ones they display when they're worried about security. I had a feeling I knew what you were after."

"You think you're so smart, don't you."

"Well…" Batman said.

"Oh stop," she scowled. "I know why you followed me here- how did you follow me here? I made sure you weren't around."

She received another smirk in answer. "If you look on your pants, I planted another tracker on you when I copped that feel while we were fighting. All I had to do was follow the signal."

"You're just so cocky tonight, it's sickening."

"Well, I think I'm smart."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

Batman watched her for a moment, then lowered his cowl.

"If it's any consolation, you look nice with wet hair."

"Is that Bruce code for 'you look hot and I came here for just one thing'?"

"Selina," he said, his voice losing its teasing tone.

"If you think I'm gonna just let you waltz in here after that little show you put on tonight and let you take a booty call you've got another thing coming," she lectured.

Bruce pulled his cowl and cape completely off and tossed them on the floor, and removed his gauntlets. He crossed the few steps to her and held her shoulders gently.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you know it's my duty to make sure you don't steal. Anything outside of that…"

She looked up into his eyes.

"I can't honestly believe that you really care for me."

"I wouldn't be here right now."

"Is it me, or is it what I can do for you?"

"You read the tabloids; I could get that elsewhere if I really wanted to."

"Do you always skirt around actually answering questions?"

"Every chance I get."

She gave a rueful laugh and looked down. She eyed the scratches on his chest plate.

"Those actually went pretty deep. I'm impressed with myself."

"You would be."

"Let's see if they went all the way through." She removed his armor and examined his chest, which was free of scratches.

"Mmm, I knew there was a reason I kept you around…" she murmured, rubbing her hands over his well toned muscles.

He tugged on her towel and it dropped to the floor.

"Knew there was a reason I kept coming around," he said, dipping in for a hot kiss and running his fingers over her soft bare flesh.

The lower half of his costume was quickly shed, and Selina eyed him up with a grin on her face before shoving him onto her hotel bed.

Then she pounced.

* * *

Well, my goodness. It's been awhile, hasn't it?! I want to thank everyone for being so patient, I'm done with school now, and I finally have some time to myself!

In the previous chapter, I tried to stay mainly true to the Titans' pasts, but I have taken some liberties. Some of them were even more gruesome than I described, sadly…

Next up: cleaning up after the mess with Scarecrow, and waiting for Raven…


	20. Chapter 20

It was five in the morning when Alfred went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk after a long night of watching over his two patients. He had nearly finished the last few sips when he glanced over at the doors to Ops, startled.

A dark shape came through, looking very shifty. The shape moved to go through the doors that led to the bedrooms.

"Ahem," Alfred coughed.

The shape cringed and whipped around.

"Out late, sir?" Alfred asked casually, amused.

"Uh…" Batman said.

"Your mask is crooked, sir," Alfred said with a smirk.

Batman hastily fixed it, wondering how he was going to explain himself.

"I hope you had a pleasant time last night."

"Alfred…" Batman started.

"Miss Raven and Miss Starfire couldn't say the same. Neither could Master Dick and Master Beast Boy, I assume. Master Cyborg did not have a good night either."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

"Miss Raven is still unconscious. Miss Starfire was severely burned by Scarecrow's toxin, and Master Dick and Master Beast Boy spent all night by their bedsides. Master Cyborg and I stayed up to watch over all of them."

"Oh…"

"_Oh_, he says," Alfred muttered.

"Starfire was burned?"

"Yes, it is why Master Dick rushed the three of them home so early," Alfred scolded him.

Batman frowned. "She shouldn't have tried to take Scarecrow alone."

"From what I gather from Master Cyborg, she did not have much choice."

Batman rubbed his chin, the frown still on his lips. "I didn't realize she was injured. It's even worse than I thought."

Alfred frowned himself. "Worse than you thought?"

"No one should've gotten hurt."

"Sometimes things happen, Master Bruce-"

Batman was oblivious and had already turned away in his own thoughts, going through the doors to his room.

Alfred stared after him, rinsing out his glass. He shook his head. He could sense another fight coming on.

When he returned to the medical bay, he sat back down in an office chair and tiredly surveyed the scene before him. Nothing had changed.

Beast Boy was curled up in cat form on the end of Raven's bed. His little face still looked worried and strained, even in his fitful sleep. Raven bobbed calmly above him, her skin pale and clammy.

Robin was sitting in a chair next to Starfire's bed. He had slowly drooped forward, and eventually nodded off using Starfire's stomach as a pillow, his body resting over her non-injured side. Starfire was sleeping soundly, most in part thanks to the pain medication.

Cyborg was sitting on a swivel chair next to Alfred.

"Long night," he mused, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Indeed, it has been," Alfred agreed.

"You know, if y'all want to get some sleep, I can stay here," Cyborg offered.

"I am fine, Master Cyborg. I can take a nap later, when Master Robin is awake. But thank you for offering."

Cyborg shook his head as he gazed at his teammates. "I'm worried about Raven. She's done this a couple of times, but… she didn't take this long to wake up."

"Mm," Alfred hummed. "I gathered that she is healing herself from Master Beast Boy. She goes into a coma to do this?"

"Well, yeah. It's really weird. She's never fully explained just what goes on when she does this. Raven's not very open when it comes to her powers."

"Perhaps it does not matter, as long as she gets better."

"That's kind of what we all figured."

Alfred and Cyborg continued to talk quietly until around eight in the morning, when Robin started to stir.

He sat up from Starfire's stomach and stretched his arms, then placed his hands on his lower back and grimaced at he stretched out his stiff muscles.

"Hey," he drawled, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Good morning, Master Robin," Alfred said.

"Mornin' Al, Cy," he yawned. Then he groaned. "Ugh, wow. My back's killing me."

"That is no surprise," Alfred said. "You looked rather uncomfortable."

"Bet your head feels fine," Cyborg said slyly. "You had a nice pillow."

Robin's cheeks tinted a little and he mildly scowled at the smirks on Alfred and Cyborg's faces.

Everyone tensed however when the doors to the medical bay opened and a tall dark shape came through.

"The dude scares me when he comes through the door all imposing like that," Cyborg whispered to Alfred.

Alfred chuckled and whispered back, "He still scares me too, and I live with him."

Batman gazed coolly at Robin's face for a moment before asking stoically, "How are they doing?"

"Miss Starfire is burned somewhat severely, but we do not think she will scar," Alfred said.

"And Raven?" Batman asked, flicking his eyes over to her ghostly pale form.

Alfred sighed. "Miss Raven has not shown much improvement."

Cyborg spoke up. "She should be all right. Her body can for the most part heal itself from anything, as long as she's still alive to do it. I've never asked Raven just how much damage her body can heal itself from, but she's…" Cyborg trailed off for a moment, unsure how to explain without making it sound bad.

"She's what?" Batman asked.

Cyborg sighed a little, and admitted, "She's part demon."

"_Demon_?" Batman repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about her," Robin said hastily. "She's not your stereotypical demon. She's also half human."

Batman cocked his head just slightly, but did not express his curiosity of just how _that_ one happened, so he dropped the subject.

"Robin," he said. "JCP called and wanted statements from you. They also want your written report."

Robin nodded as he rubbed a hand over his face, paperwork and police statements the last thing on his mind at the moment.

"We need to write up a file for this."

"Now?" he asked, trying to keep the whine out of his voice. Starfire was sleeping, but he still didn't want to leave her side. Also, he knew the file wasn't going to be the first thing they discussed. He shook his head a little and set his mouth in a tight frown.

"I think now would be best," Batman said firmly. He turned to leave, glancing back to make sure Robin was following him. Robin sighed, annoyed, and heaved himself up to follow his mentor out the door.

Cyborg and Alfred looked at each other, their worried expressions matching.

"That does not bode well," Alfred said grimly. "Master Robin is in for a rough time."

--

Robin trudged after Batman, just sensing the lecture that was coming.

Batman entered the evidence room and went and stood by the desk, before turning around to stare stoically at Robin.

Robin stared back, determined not to let his mentor shake him, but he also was well aware that they didn't have a great track record.

"First off," Batman cleared his throat, "I want to thank you and your team for your assistance in Scarecrow's capture."

So he was starting out with the aloof professionalism. Great.

"You're welcome," Robin said evenly.

"It's unfortunate the way certain events happened…"

And immediately after jumped right into the blame game.

"If you're trying to blame this on me, it's not going to happen!" Robin shouted, knowing what his father was insinuating. "That was a hell of a lot more toxin than he _ever_ has, and how was I supposed to help Star?!"

"Calm down. Accidents happen," Batman said. "But sometimes certain things become a liability-"

"What are you trying to say?" Robin snarled.

"Your little girlfriend. Why didn't you notice that she couldn't fly?"

Robin pressed his lips in a tight line. "Well, she seemed fine. She was a little shaken up, but that's understandable. That damn toxin is nasty stuff."

"I'm not the keeper of your team, Dick. You shouldn't have sent her up there. What caused her powers to completely disappear like that?"

Robin sighed and looked down. "Her powers depend on her emotions… she can't fly if she's extremely hurt or upset…"

"So her powers depend on the way she's feeling? And you knew she was upset, and still sent her up into a failing aircraft alone with _Scarecrow_ no less?"

"Oh fuck off. _You_ snapped at her too, and none of us knew which airplane Scarecrow was in."

"What about Raven? Whatever powers she possesses, they seem very dangerous."

Robin whirled on him. "Don't you even start on this! Raven is a good person! It doesn't matter where she comes from, or how dangerous her powers are! She fights for good and saves people every day. She has her powers under control, and she would _never_ hurt anyone."

"Don't get so upset Dick. I just want you to know that these things wouldn't happen if you accounted for your friends' weaknesses a little more. We shouldn't have let Starfire fight, and if I had known Raven's powers would react to Scarecrow's toxin like that I wouldn't have let her come, either. That was an extremely dangerous situation, and you are lucky Beast Boy managed to get through to her."

"Raven saved us all," Robin said firmly. "You didn't have enough antidote for all of us. If it weren't for her powers, we'd all be dead."

Batman regarded him silently. "Perhaps that's true. But now, she's in the medical bay, as is your girlfriend. Is Raven going to be okay? She looks deathly sick."

"She's healing herself, like Cyborg said. She'll probably wake up in a couple of hours."

"I don't know Dick," Batman said, shaking his head. "It just seems to me that if you're going to try and manage a group with this kind of power, you need to strategize more to prevent these kinds of things from happening."

"Fuck off, seriously," Robin muttered. "I do manage them… I do strategize! Sometimes things are out of my control, Bruce, and they're out of yours. What do you want me to do?! You never think I'm doing the right thing, you never think I can handle things; you never give me any credit. You know what? At least no one fucking died this time."

Robin turned on his heel and stalked from the room.

--

When Starfire finally woke up around ten in the morning, Alfred was the only other occupant awake. Robin and Batman had not returned to the medical bay.

"How are you feeling?" Alfred asked.

Starfire stretched a little, and winced.

"My injuries are very sore."

"Ah, well a little pain med will fix that," he said, rummaging for another dose.

"Miss Starfire," Alfred said, preparing the syringe, "you will feel a strange sensation when I inject this into your IV. It will feel cold and tingly."

"Okay," Starfire said warily. She had been too out of it before to notice the effects of the IV. Alfred injected the pain medication into her tubing. Immediately she felt a cool chill trickle up her arm.

"Oh! How very strange," she said, staring at her arm.

"It will subside in a moment," Alfred assured her.

He bustled about, before asking Starfire what she wanted for breakfast and informed her Cyborg was in the kitchen already. Beast Boy uncurled himself and stretched as he turned back into human. He immediately stood and gazed at Raven for a bit, taking her hand in his. He tenderly twisted the sparrow ring around her finger, and his sad frown deepened.

Starfire watched him, a sweet sad smile on her face when she saw just how deeply her friend cared for his girlfriend.

Beast Boy kissed Raven's forehead before heading to the medical bay's bathroom.

After he had gone, Starfire couldn't help but notice the empty chair next to her bed.

She turned her big green eyes over to Alfred, before asking softly, "Have… have you seen Robin?"

Alfred stopped what he was doing and gave Starfire a rueful smile. "I have not since he left with Batman this morning, but I am sure he will come see you soon."

"Oh," Starfire said, the dejection in her voice clearly evident as she looked down.

Alfred shook his head.

--

It was nearly afternoon turning into evening before Robin came through the medical bay doors. Starfire's IV had been removed, but she was still feeling too weak to get up. Alfred advised she stay in the medical bay until she went to bed, then she could sleep in her own room.

She looked up as he entered, a mixture of happiness and hurt in her eyes.

Robin sighed as he came by her bed. "Star," he said tiredly. "Beast Boy," he nodded to the green cat still curled up on Raven's bed. The cat gave a small mew in response.

"Hello, Robin," Starfire said lightly, trying her best to sound normal. "You have been busy today?"

"Yeah, I guess," he said sullenly. He glanced over at Raven. "How are you two doing?"

"Friend Raven has yet to awaken. I am doing better today."

"That's good…"

Robin glanced over at Raven's listless bobbing form. He closed his eyes painfully. He was hoping she would be awake by now… he was beginning to worry that something was terribly wrong.

Starfire's eyes narrowed just slightly when she noticed that Robin had been avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Are you the okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah Star, I am. Don't worry about it."

"But I do worry," she said.

"Don't. It's nothing," he said shortly.

Starfire bit her bottom lip. Something was wrong, but he obviously was not in the mood to talk about it. So she changed the subject.

"Alfred says I may sleep in my own room tonight," she said meaningfully.

"Really?" Robin said lightly.

"Yes. I believe I may require the help undressing, however," Starfire said, a tiny smile on her lips. There was a protest mew from the other bed.

Starfire giggled. "Oh, I am sorry friend Beast Boy, I forgot you were here."

Beast Boy gave a mock growl and turned his back to the couple, pressing his paws against his ears.

When Alfred helped Starfire up from the medical bed that night, Raven still had not woken up. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were standing around her bed, very concerned, despite the fact that her vital signs had steadily been improving.

Starfire hobbled over to the group and also shared in the worry for Raven's health.

"She has never been unconscious this long, has she?" she asked somberly.

"No, she hasn't," Beast Boy replied back, his voice mournful.

Robin felt a wave of guilt assault him. Her heartbeat was still very slow, but her breathing was steady and rhythmic, and her skin wasn't quite so deathly pale now. Her face was peaceful. Why hadn't she woken up yet?

Starfire gently touched Robin's arm. He started from his thoughts, glanced at her big green concerned eyes before looking back at Raven. Finally he sighed and turned away.

"Come on Starfire, let's get you to bed," he said, defeated.

On the way to her room, Starfire looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye.

"Please, is there something wrong?" she asked meekly.

He didn't answer for a few paces, his face tight with worry and strain.

"Star, please. I don't want to talk about it." He glanced at her. "How have you been doing since Scarecrow's toxin hit you? You were… acting really weird after that. You couldn't fly."

At this Starfire became very silent. She absently rubbed her arm.

"I am the okay now," she answered very quietly, looking down.

"That stuff is really creepy. I've been under it before. It really… messes you up. If you saw some scary things, don't worry about it. It's not real."

Starfire's eyes darted to his face. He was still walking forward, not looking at her. She bit her bottom lip as it began to tremble.

They arrived at her bedroom, and Robin opened the door for her. She directed him to some shorts and a t-shirt. He helped her undress and slip into her pajamas. He led her to her bed and helped her get in.

She stared up intently at him.

"Are you going to stay?"

Robin stared back at her for a second before giving a nod. He began pulling off his uniform, tossing it on the floor. He slipped in beside her. Starfire waited for a moment, then moved closer to him, pressing her body along his. She buried her face into his shoulder.

--

The air in the tower was very strange. While Raven was unconscious, all of the Titans were quiet and somber. Cyborg and Alfred took turns watching over her, and Beast Boy rarely left her bed.

Robin busied himself with police reports and avoided Batman. The Dark Knight himself had retreated to his room, and no one but Alfred saw him.

Starfire was upset, and spent a lot of time in the medic bay petting kitty Beast Boy or moping in her room. Robin slept with her the first night, and the second night he barely said one word to her before he climbed in and restlessly tried to fall asleep.

--

It was three days after the Scarecrow incident, and Alfred and Beast Boy were still tiredly watching over Raven in the medic bay.

Beast Boy was pacing nervously, and Alfred was watching him with a sympathetic gaze.

"Why isn't she awake, Alfred?" he asked mournfully.

"Her vital signs show she is well, Master Beast Boy. I am sorry I do not know more about how Miss Raven's healing powers work."

"She's gotta wake up," he said, his ears drooping sadly as he flopped into a chair. Alfred patted his shoulder compassionately.

Both looked up, startled, as a beep alerted them.

Raven's body had ceased its peaceful bobbing and had finally come to rest on the bed. She was waking up.

The two jumped up to Raven's beside as the others in the Tower came running, their coms having been alerted too.

Raven's eyes shot open and she sat up with a strangled gasp, her hands grasping at her throat and rumpling the blankets around her.

She looked around wildly as Beast Boy grabbed one of her hands.

She placed her other hand on her chest, slowing her sudden panting breath, her eyes wide, as she stared at the concerned faces around her.

Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at Beast Boy intently, her eyes glazed. He said her name softly.

"Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked.

Alfred bustled, checking the machines and Raven's health.

"She is perfectly back to normal," he assessed.

A table on the other side of the room became engulfed with black energy and upended, spilling its contents all over.

"Friend Raven, please, is everything all right?" Starfire asked worriedly, her voice almost shrilly at the strange sort of panic still evident in Raven's eyes. Raven began to get up, and several hands kept her on the bed with protests.

"I have to go," she said shortly, strangely, struggling to get off the medical bed, and Beast Boy had to swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of her frantically trying to escape.

Raven's eyes turned white as she phased through the bed and disappeared. Beast Boy caught her emerging in the hallway, using the wall for support as she tried to flee to her room. He raced out after her.

"Raven, wait!"

She didn't spare him a glance, kept stumbling against the wall, her eyes wide and her breaths coming in pants, her medical gown hanging on her loosely.

A blade of energy surged up before him to block his way but he darted around it, catching up with her.

"What is going on with you? Raven, please!" Beast Boy said, frightened over the way she was acting. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him.

Raven buried her face into his neck before pulling away saying hoarsely, "Don't follow me." She phased through the floor.

"Damn it," Beast Boy said passionately, running for her room.

Raven phased up through the floor of her bedroom. Immediately she fell to her knees and her body began to shudder as sobs wracked her body. Her magic picked up objects throughout her room and began breaking and tossing them. There was a strange sort of tingling still pulsing through her, the essence of her teammates' pain and memories that hadn't left yet.

Tears dripped onto her hands and the floor as she dug her fingers into the carpet.

Beast Boy flew into her room. He dropped to his knees next to her, pulling her into his arms. Raven let him, hanging limply as she still poured out the feelings pent up inside her. Her friends had not been able to cry over what had happened to them. It was like a weight was constricting her ribs, making it difficult to breath. The pain nestled in her chest, feeling like a black tar that clogged her lungs.

Raven suddenly pushed away from Beast Boy's arms and stumbled to her bathroom, slamming the door closed. He winced when he heard the sounds of Raven emptying the contents of her stomach, though he wondered how she had anything in her system to even expel.

After a few moments it sounded like she was done, so he waited for her to come back out. When she didn't reappear for several minutes, he tentatively knocked on her bathroom door.

"Rae?"

She didn't answer.

"Babe? I'm coming in."

There was no protest, so Beast Boy opened the door.

Raven was sitting knees spread, hugging the toilet with her head resting on her arm.

"Raven," he said shakily, "Raven please, what happened?"

When she didn't answer he tried again. "What's wrong, _please_ Raven… I've never seen you like this before," he said, his voice shrilly and scared.

"I can't… it's… noth-" she mumbled incoherently, shaking her head.

Beast Boy lifted her up into his arms. She felt extremely weak. He set her on her bathroom counter and got a glass of water for her. She took a sip, swished it around her mouth and spit it out in the sink. She rubbed her mouth with the back of her hand, and he took a towel and gently wiped her cheeks. Raven's eyes were closed, though tears continued to leak from them. Beast Boy hugged her to him, resting her head on his shoulder and cradling her bottom in his arms. He carried her to her bed and laid her on it.

"You- you should go," she croaked. "Not safe in here."

"No, I won't leave you."

He ducked his head when a stone statue cracked and pieces flew towards him as he crawled up himself, pulling her into his embrace and cradling her back against his stomach. She continued to cry as he stroked her hair and whispered into her ear. Objects around her room persisted to fly and break, her magic uncontrollable.

--

Finally, two hours later, her hard sobs became sniffles, and things only randomly broke every once in while. Beast Boy had hugged her the entire time, offering her consolation, even though he had no idea why she was so upset in the first place. She turned around and buried her face into his chest.

Beast Boy ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you think you could eat something? It's almost dinner time."

Raven shook her head no.

"We should get you out of that hospital gown. Where are your pajamas?"

She shrugged, eyes still glassy.

"All right, I'll get up and find some," he said, kissing the top of her head. He scanned the bedroom with wide eyes. "Jeesh, I'll never find anything in here… it looks like my room," he smiled. He began picking through debris, attempting to find something for her to put on. He found some black pajama pants and a gray tank top.

"Here babe, you can put these on." He rubbed her foot and showed her the clothes he hand found. Raven listlessly looked back at him.

"Gonna make me dress you? I can do that." He grinned, but Raven showed no emotion.

He held back a sigh… she was really worrying him... no quip or snide remark. She made no protest when he untied her gown and gently pulled it off her. Her pale gray skin glowed in the evening dusk, the lacy set he had seen before still accenting every curve. It took all his will power not to touch her, but once again it would be inappropriate considering the situation.

"Here Rae… put your feet in here." Beast Boy frowned as he held up her pants for her to get in them. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was more or less acting catatonic. He slipped her pants on, maneuvered her tank top over her head and arms.

"Rae. _Rae_… Raven," he said. She said nothing. "Rae-Rae. Ravie-poo. Ravie smookie smoopy muffin."

Beast Boy's eyes widened when she did nothing, no reaction whatsoever. He started to shake. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She didn't even glare at him, much less look at him.

Beast Boy backed out the door, and ran to find Alfred.

Alfred was in the living room with a somber group attempting to get back to normal by mindlessly watching tv.

"Alfred," Beast Boy said breathlessly, bursting through the door. The other three looked up at him.

"Yes, Master Beast Boy?" Alfred asked.

"Can I see you for a minute?"

"Of course."

Beast Boy grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hallway.

"Something's wrong with Raven," he fretted, leading him down to Raven's room.

"Is she ill?"

"Well kinda… she's not moving. She won't say anything, she just sits there staring off into space, and her powers were going crazy, I don't know what to do."

"My word," Alfred murmured when he looked into Raven's room.

They stepped gingerly over the debris and went to Raven's bed. She hadn't moved.

"Miss Raven?" Alfred said. No reaction. Alfred grabbed her hand. It was cold. He felt for her pulse for a moment. It seemed to be normal.

"She's just in a bit of shell shock, I would assume," Alfred said.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"She'll snap out of it," Alfred said, his mouth set in a grim line.

"One can only hope," a voice said from the door.

Alfred and Beast Boy turned to see a tall dark figure blocking the threshold.

"Sir?" Alfred said.

"Can I speak with you for a minute, Alfred?"

"Of course," he said. "Stay with Miss Raven, and keep her warm under blankets. She'll be all right," he addressed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nodded solemnly.

Batman led Alfred to a room where they could talk in private.

"What's this all about, Master Bruce?"

Batman stood for a moment, sighed and looked at the floor before turning his back to Alfred. Alfred frowned. It was not often that Batman looked this affected over a situation.

"Dick… thinks Raven saw things."

"What things?"

"The visions he and the others experienced under Scarecrow's toxin."

Alfred digested this for a moment.

"Meaning Miss Raven knows-"

"Everything? Yes."

"Oh dear."

"I have to talk with Dick again, because… well frankly I don't know what this means. She… could potentially be a very dangerous girl."

"I don't think Miss Raven would pose a threat, Master Bruce. She is Master Dick's good friend."

"Doesn't mean she couldn't accidentally betray us, or have the secret tortured or leveraged out of her."

"I think you're being a bit irrational. You haven't exactly been discreet lately either," Alfred said, a bit slyly.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "That's a bit unfair."

"Oh come now, Master Bruce. It is obvious that Miss Kyle is well aware of Bruce Wayne's secret, and she has a tendency to be on the wrong side of the law. You trust an amoral free agent over a member of your own protégé's team? You're dangerously close to being hypocritical."

"Sometimes you talk too much, Alfred," Batman said stubbornly.

"You can be as cranky as you want, Master Bruce, but you know I speak the truth. I think Miss Raven is going to need to know that she has friends behind her after an ordeal like that. Master Dick's memories are no less than shocking. It is no wonder she bolted from that medical bed and is currently in the state that she is. I can only imagine what else she saw from those other two as well. Both Master Cyborg and Master Beast Boy look as though they have also had tragedy in their lives."

Batman nodded.

"Has Master Dick recovered well?"

"He looks as though he's more worried about Raven than himself."

Alfred nodded. "Only to be expected."

"I suppose."

"I wouldn't worry about Miss Raven, Master Bruce. I'm sure she can be trusted. She is a good person."

"About what… Cyborg said about her heritage-"

"You shouldn't be the one to judge that," Alfred said firmly. "Her actions betray where her heart truly lies, not the blood in her veins."

Batman nodded slowly.

--

Two days later, Raven had come out of her stupor but had refused to leave her room. Beast Boy was a mess, and was either hidden with her behind her closed door or coping in his own room when she requested that she wanted to be alone.

Raven had more or less retreated into herself and huddled on her bed, just barely containing her powers to her own room.

Batman stood outside Raven's room, staring at her nameplate. Finally he raised his hand and gave a couple taps on her door.

There was a moment of silence as he waited for her to answer, before he heard her flat and strained voice muffled from the other side.

"_What."_

"It's Batman."

A hesitance, and then the door slid open.

Batman entered slowly.

He raised his eyebrows. Her room looked like a nuclear war zone. All her books were tossed on the floor and her clothes had been scattered, her dresser drawers hanging open and askew. Several light bulbs were broken, and her window had a large spider web crack in it. There were pieces of things shattered and broken all over the place. Raven herself sat huddled on her bed, drawing her cloak around herself.

"Your powers do this?" Batman asked lightly.

Raven slowly nodded, still staring vacantly at her comforter.

He cleared his throat. "I haven't come to lecture you, if you're worried."

"No."

"Robin is convinced you… saw things, while under the influence of Scarecrow's toxin."

Raven bit her bottom lip and stared vacantly into space.

"Look, you can tell me if this is true. I need to know if you saw their visions. It's very important."

He watched her carefully while she fidgeted, uncomfortable.

"Yes," she finally croaked, her hand tightening on her cloak. "But I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to do any of it. My powers… acted on their own. I'm… sorry. I would never…"

"I know you wouldn't, but it's a good thing your powers did. You saved them all."

There was a pause as Raven digested this.

Batman emitted a small sigh.

"Dick is very worried about you."

At this Raven finally made eye contact with him, her eyes wide, red and swollen under her hood.

Batman stared back at her intently for a moment.

"Look, it's all right that you know who we are. Dick trusts you. You know how important this secret is, and if it were ever to circulate, many people would be in danger, could be killed."

Raven nodded.

"Good," Batman said. He glanced around the room. "How have you been feeling?"

Raven looked back at her comforter. "Physically… fine."

There was silence as Raven stared at her wall, and Batman studied her. Finally he spoke.

"I know what Dick has experienced. It's terrible. There's been a lot of pain and tragedy in his life, but I think you knew that already, without him having to say it. Someone else has made you react this way."

Raven said nothing for a moment.

"I… don't know what to do," she said finally, her voice broken.

"If your team members are in trouble, or someone is hurting, you need to help them," he said.

Raven looked up at him, her eyes sort of haunted. "They surprised me. All of them. Everyone has… gone through such horrible things, and no one has ever said anything... I mean, some of them, you _know_ they went through something terrible, just by looking at them. But-" she hitched, her voice wavering, "one of them… experienced something extremely horrifying-" Another one of her small statues cracked into pieces engulfed with ebony energy. Her body shuddered.

_"I never saw that coming…"_ she whispered, turning away, huddling her cloak around herself again.

Batman had a guess as to which Titan Raven was referring to.

"Is she all right now?"

Raven drew in a shaky breath. "She's still scared… still scarred."

"Has she told anyone what has happened to her?"

"No. None of us knew."

Batman paused.

"Is this something… that Dick needs to know about?"

Raven shook her head at a loss.

"If she… if she can tell him. It wouldn't be fair, coming from me. But…" she sighed. "They need to know. I think they need to know."

"It sounds like something that she needs help with. She can't get over it unless she accepts help," Batman said seriously.

"Yes," Raven agreed.

"Since you know intimately what happened, I suggest you talk to her about it. Maybe talk to everyone… it's rather obvious you all have been keeping secrets from each other. And that's understandable; I've kept my share of secrets too. But if you're going to trust each other, and be part of a team, this seems like something that shouldn't be kept in the dark. Especially when someone is hurting."

Raven nodded, agreeing.

"Alfred and I are planning on going back to Gotham tomorrow. We can't stay much longer than that, but if you need help…"

"Thank you… but I think I will be able to handle it…"

"Okay."

Batman turned to go.

"Bruce?"

He looked back at her with a slight turn of his head.

"_Thank you,"_ Raven whispered.

Batman gave a tiny nod before leaving.

--

"Dick… there's something we need to talk about. Regarding Raven."

Robin looked up from his office chair and report on Scarecrow's apprehension.

He spun in his chair to face Batman. "Is she all right? She saw the visions, didn't she."

"She did."

"She's a good person, Bruce. She won't betray us."

"I… I know."

"Honest Bruce, she's amazing. She would never hurt anyone. She has helped us out of more scrapes than I can count, and she's-"

"I get it, Dick," Batman cut him off. "Just be careful."

Robin nodded. "Of course."

Batman sighed. "I'm worried about your friends. It seems like everyone has kept some pretty big secrets from each other. Raven is concerned about all of you."

"To be expected, I guess," Robin said, growing quiet. "I mean, I know what she saw from me. I can't imagine how much worse it could get…"

Batman was quiet for a long moment. He rubbed his chin.

"Has Starfire ever… talked to you about her past?"

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, a little. Why?"

"Raven is… very worried about her."

Robin looked puzzled. "Star? Really… I mean, I know Blackfire wouldn't exactly win sister of the year, but as far as I know she was princess of Tamaran. What could've happened to her?"

"Possibly anything. Just because she's a princess doesn't mean something bad couldn't happen to her."

Robin mused for a second. "Well… actually she did arrive on earth after she escaped from the Gordanian bounty hunters. They were taking her to the Citadel. Maybe that's what was affecting Raven."

"She was held captive?"

"Yeah. Had these huge handcuffs on her and everything. But I mean, she was fine after that. How bad could it have been?"

"I wouldn't assume anything, Dick. Raven looked pretty shook up."

"Over Star? Or over everybody?"

"Well, over everyone. But I'd keep an eye on her."

Batman turned to leave.

Robin rubbed his chin. "If something bad had happened to her, she would've told me."

Batman stopped, and looked down. "Maybe that's true. But you should be prepared if that isn't the case."

Robin shook his head. He and Starfire could talk about anything. It just didn't seem like her to withhold something like that from him. He was sure she would've spoken up in the five years they had been best friends.

"She would've told me."

--

Robin hadn't seen Starfire around for a bit, and now that he was done moping over Batman lecturing him, he realized he had been slighting her lately. He felt a wave of guilt for ignoring her, especially when she was still injured.

He went to her bedroom, punched in her code, and immediately was worried when he heard sniffling.

"Star?" he called.

There was a muffled squeak before a reluctant answer.

"In here, Robin," she said weakly.

He crossed to her bathroom, and peeked inside.

"Hey," he said softly, leaning on the door frame.

Starfire was sitting on her bathroom floor next to her tub and crying, rubbing her eye with her non injured hand.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked gently, kneeling down next to her.

"I-" she hiccupped, "I am attempting to do the showering, but my arm hurts so badly. I will not be able to wash myself," she sniffled. "I am in need of a shower; I do not like to be the smelly!"

Robin chuckled. "You smell fine, Star."

Her nose crinkled when he laughed.

He pecked her on the cheek.

"Come here, you're impossibly cute."

He started the water to fill the tub, and helped her take off her tank top.

She started to look a little uncomfortable.

"Are… you okay with this?"

Starfire looked down. "Yes…"

He looked concerned. "I… already helped you once, I mean…"

"I know, I know," she said quickly. "I do not like feeling this way."

"What way?" he asked.

"I feel… vulnerable," she mumbled, looking down.

"Aww, Star it's just me," he said, squeezing her hand.

She still looked worried.

"I can help you," he said soothingly.

She nodded slowly then, her brow still crinkled. He helped her slip off her shorts, then helped her take off her bra and wiggle out of her panties.

"You shouldn't go in with the bandages on; we'll have to unwrap you."

Starfire whimpered a little as he unwound the bandages from her arm and thigh. Her burns were still an angry red, and her skin was shiny and oily from the burn cream.

"Oh," she fretted. "They do not look like they are healing well."

"They're fine Star," he said, pulling her forehead in and giving it a kiss. "And you're as beautiful as ever."

He dipped his hand into the low water and made sure it was cool enough so as not to cause her pain.

"Kay, I'm gonna help you into the tub now, all right?"

"Okay," she said hesitantly, still sounding unsure.

He helped her to her feet, put his arm around her waist and helped her step in and sit down.

She winced as it stung when the water lapped against her thigh.

"Is it too hot?" he asked immediately.

"No, it is painful to begin with," she hissed.

He let her get used to the water while he rolled up his pant legs and took off his socks. He grabbed the tumbler from her sink counter and set it on the edge of the tub.

Then he sat on the edge himself and dipped his feet in, and Starfire rested her head against his knee.

"Tip your head back," he instructed softly.

She did as she was told, and Robin ran his fingers through her hair, making sure it was all behind her face. Then he dipped the cup into the water and poured it over her tresses, getting it wet. It took several dips to get her hair fully damp.

He grabbed her shampoo and squeezed some into his palm. He began rubbing it into her hair, massaging her scalp, and Starfire's eyes closed, seemingly able to relax a bit. He grabbed some more shampoo and began washing the rest of her mane.

"I'm gonna rinse it now," he said, picking the cup back up and pouring the water through her tresses, washing away all the traces of suds.

He picked up her conditioner and massaged some into the ends of her hair.

"Wow, I never realized just how much hair you actually have," Robin said.

Starfire gave him a look, then a smirk as she turned away.

After he was finished with the conditioner he grabbed her mesh sponge and body wash. He dipped the sponge in the water to get it wet, then poured some soap onto it and slowly began to wash Starfire's back, up over her right shoulder.

For awhile the only sound was the dripping of the water, or the sound of it lapping against the side of the tub when Starfire shifted.

Robin finally broke the silence.

"Hey Star?" he said softly.

"Mm?" she hummed, moving her right arm up so he could wash it better.

"I… was wondering… about your past."

Starfire instantly stilled.

"What about it?" she finally said, very slowly.

"What happened that day we met? Why were you… being taken as a prize for the Citadel?" he asked lightly, hoping not to upset her.

She bit her bottom lip, still not making eye contact.

Then she looked up with wide fearful eyes.

"I… it is difficult to explain," she said with a tremble.

"Try me, I'll listen," he said gently, trailing the mesh sponge along her stomach.

"Robin, please…"

Robin's brows furrowed. "What did the Gordanians do to you?"

Starfire lowered her head. "They overpowered me, placed the restraints on my hands, and transported me in a large dark cell. I was very angry."

"Star," he said sympathetically, rubbing his fingers on her cheek. "But you escaped and came to Earth?"

"Yes."

"You were mad. So that's why you were messing up everything," he chuckled lightly.

"Well," she started. "Actually, I was attempting to get the handcuffs off."

"Oh…" Robin said.

A very small smile graced her lips. "And then you attacked me."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "Oh… oh God Star! I didn't even realize… I thought-"

"That I was trying to destroy the city? Would harm Earth's inhabitants?"

"Well, yeah," he said, sheepish.

"I was attacking things because I did not understand. I was angry, but I was also confused. I knew the Gordanians would be coming for me soon, and being restrained while on an alien planet was frightening."

"Of course it would be, after going through something like that."

"Yes," she said uneasily. She lifted her uninjured leg so Robin could wash it, and crinkled her nose when he washed her ticklish foot.

Robin sighed. "At least we saved you from going to the Citadel. You said they were 'not nice'. I would hate to think what would have happened to you if we hadn't saved you."

"I would not have… survived… if I had been taken there."

"Good thing you never had to go then, right?"

Starfire went silent.

"Star?" he questioned. He became a little worried. "You never went to the Citadel, right?" he pressed.

She looked up at him and made her expression as earnest as possible.

"No, I… never went to the Citadel."

"Good," he sighed, looking very relieved. "Cause…"

Starfire couldn't help the tears that sprung to her eyes. She wrapped her soapy arms across her chest, and drew her knees up.

"Robin, please… I do not wish to talk about that place anymore."

"Okay, okay," he murmured.

He used the cup to pour water over her body, rinsing the soap away. He finished rinsing the conditioner out of her hair, then grabbed her fluffy purple towel and helped her dry herself off, being mindful of her burns. Then he helped her re-dress, making a cheeky comment about how it wasn't as much fun to put her clothes back on as it was taking them off. Starfire didn't react much.

He snaked his arm behind her back and kissed her. She kissed back very demurely.

"We have to take you back to the medical bay now, and re-bandage you."

She nodded.

He smiled again, and swooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She rested her head against his shoulder, seemingly melting into his safe embrace. He carried her down to the medical bay and sat her on a bed before crossing to the cabinets and digging for the bandages and burn cream.

His hands were gentle as they rubbed the cream on her wounds, and Starfire watched his face intently as he did so, trying her best to hide her painful winces. The guilt bubbled up inside her; he didn't deserve what she had just done. It was on the tip of her tongue to say sorry, but when she realized she could not explain why she was sorry, she kept her mouth tightly shut as he lovingly wrapped the bandages around her thigh with care. His fingers brushed underneath her shorts as he did so, and she repressed a shiver.

He glanced up, seeing the mood in her eyes change.

The smirk started spreading on his lips, and he purposely brushed his fingers higher.

Starfire's eyes grew a little wider.

Now that he was finished bandaging her, he pulled her hips forward and nuzzled her cheek.

Starfire's mouth parted a little, he had not shown any sexual interest in her for the past few days, no doubt he had been too stressed over Raven and Batman. However, Starfire had reason to suspect Robin enjoyed her bath more than she did.

At the moment he was running his fingers over her non injured arm with a feather like touch and trailing down her neck and right shoulder with slow hot pecks. Starfire's hands pawed at his shoulders, her head tipping back and her eyes closing. She could feel Robin was really starting to work himself up, his hips pressing into hers, his hand cupping the back of her knee.

His lips found their way back to hers, the other hand slipping underneath her shirt and creeping up.

"_Babe_," he whispered into her ear. "I've missed you. We haven't been close for awhile-"

"A-hem!"

Robin jumped, and Starfire started in his arms. They both twisted around to stare at the door.

"I come down here cause the alert for the cabinet doors are goin' off, and what do I find? My teammates makin' out on the beds that aren't supposed to be used for that nefarious purpose. First BB, now you and Star. Can I trust anyone in the damn tower?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Robin coughed and pulled away from Starfire, embarrassed. "What do you mean, Beast Boy? What did he do? And you have alarms on the cabinets?!"

Last Halloween, Beast Boy had decided he was going to have the best costume ever. Never mind the fact Raven always pointed out that he said this every year, and every year his costume never quite hit the "super amazingly awesome fantastically realistic" standard Beast Boy so desperately tried to achieve. Raven also did not fail to point that out every year, too.

So, Beast Boy had vowed last Halloween that it was going to be the year he proved Raven wrong.

He had snuck into the medical bay, took all of the rolled bandages and dirtied and tore them before rolling them onto his body, for maximum mummy affect. There may or may not have also been some reused stankball socks in there. Nobody could really tell for sure, although he certainly smelled suspicious. His green skin with some brown face paint made for rather effective decay.

There were several youths in Jump City who developed a phobia that Halloween, and Raven grudgingly admit that it was good.

Beast Boy was pleased.

Needless to say, Cyborg however was none too pleased to see the tower's medical supplies ransacked.

"And that's why I installed alarms on the doors, so I'd know when BB was snoopin' around up in here, or when someone might be hurt and lookin' for stuff."

"Oh…" Robin said. "That was a… really long and pointless story."

Cyborg shrugged. "Either way, you shouldn't be gropin' all up on poor Star. She's still healing!" he chastised Robin.

Robin's eyes closed half way and he pressed his lips in a line, crossing his arms. He would never admit it, but Cyborg had a point. Starfire was still injured.

"Come on, Star, let's go watch a movie or something while Cyborg does 400 laps around the tower."

She giggled as Cyborg scoffed. "Like hell, bird brain. Get out of my medical room."

Robin glared as he led Starfire out the door.

Cyborg waited until they left, then grinned slyly when he glanced at the sensors on his arm. Robin and Starfire's elevated heart rates and chemical levels were getting further away.

Cyborg had known exactly what had been goin' on in his medical bay.

* * *

Yay! It feels so good to finally have time to work on this! Once again, thanks to everyone who reviews and has been so patient.

Next Chapter: Alfred and Batman have to go back home, but not before Batman has one last talk with Robin. Take a guess as to which talk that is. -grins evilly-


	21. Chapter 21

Robin woke to sun rays streaming in on his face. Starfire was still sleeping soundly next to him, her back curling into his stomach. He stirred, rubbed his eyes through his mask and pulled away, putting his arms behind his head. He stared at the ceiling and realized he felt a little odd.

Raven had finally woken up, but the atmosphere in the tower had remained a little tense and stressful, not to mention his fight with Batman didn't help matters much.

He felt relieved that Batman was finally going home today… but he also felt sort of disappointed and he didn't understand where that feeling was coming from. He had pretty much been looking forward to Batman going home the moment Batman had said he was coming.

He hadn't expected Alfred to come along, though he should've known, and he definitely was disappointed Alfred was going home. He didn't realize just how much he missed Alfred. If Bruce was like a father to him, Alfred was his grandfather.

Robin could always talk to Alfred, especially after he and Bruce got into fights, and Robin had found that before the Titans, Alfred was the person he had been the closest to. Alfred's presence around the tower had been calming and somehow everyone had felt more content and taken care of. Each of the Titans had grown close to Alfred in their own way, and Robin knew that not just he would be missing Alfred once he was gone.

He made a silent vow to contact Wayne Manor and talk to his old butler more often.

Robin frowned a little, his brow creasing. He had expected to feel positively gleeful that Bruce was finally going home, but all he seemed to feel was letdown.

Starfire shifted next to him, making cute little murmurs in her sleep. He smiled and raised his head to un-trap one of his hands to gently run it through her hair. He leaned back over her, curving his body along hers, looking sadly at her shoulder and arm that were still bandaged.

Raven had been in no condition to heal Starfire after she had woken up, so Starfire had to heal the natural way. Raven still was really in no condition to heal Starfire, and Robin was aware of why. The rest of the Titans, especially poor Beast Boy, were confused as to why Raven's blossoming personality had suddenly and severely backpedaled. She walked around like she was an empty shell again, her features carefully blank. He had seen some improvement however, because after Batman had talked to her, she finally was coming out of her room.

Eventually Starfire started to wake up more, turning over and snuggling into his side, one hand on his chest. She rubbed her palm against him absently, her eyes cracking open.

"Mornin' sunshine."

She giggled.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss onto the top of her head and pulled her closer. Despite his restlessness over the tower's visitors leaving today, he felt happy and content just feeling Starfire's warmth against him.

--

During breakfast Alfred mentioned to Robin that he was needed in the evidence room when he had the chance, and that it was important. Robin sipped his morning coffee and shuffled the paperwork he was focusing on.

"Be there in a moment, Al," he said absentmindedly.

"Very good Master Robin," Alfred said, and had Robin been paying more attention, he would've noticed there was a sly ring to Alfred's tone.

But Robin didn't notice.

So he ventured to the evidence room completely unprepared for the following conversation.

"You wanted to see me?" Robin asked hesitantly, walking into the evidence room where Alfred and Batman were waiting. He looked from Alfred to Batman's face. Was it just him, or did Batman look a little uncomfortable?

Batman cleared his throat.

"Dick," he started, "there are some things we need to discuss."

"Again with the discussions," Robin muttered.

Batman shifted and looked at Alfred, almost pleadingly, at least for as much emotion as he ever shows.

"Look, we need to talk, and I want you to listen calmly. Don't fly off the handle."

"Ookay," Robin drawled, crossing his arms.

Batman sighed again, shaking his head. "I know we've never had the greatest relationship, and I've felt bad about that for these past few years."

Robin's eyebrows rose and his arms loosened a little.

"Bruce…"

"Yeah I know. Do you understand?"

"You're… _apologizing_?" Robin said incredulously.

Batman shifted, uncomfortable. "You could say that."

"Did Alfred put you up to this?" Robin asked sarcastically.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "No, as a matter of fact he didn't. Are you going to listen now?"

Alfred cleared his throat, making the two realize they were starting to bicker again.

"Yeah, I'll listen," Robin said sullenly.

"About… the incident with the Joker…"

Robin's face fell. "What about it?"

"Look, Dick," Batman said, turning around stiffly and facing the desk, resting his fingers on it. "I know you were angry with me for letting you go after that. I know you thought I did so because I was disappointed in you and thought you to be incompetent. We fought very bitterly… I may have said you couldn't be Robin anymore, but you know I would never kick you out of my home. You left on your own volition…" Batman sighed as he trailed off.

He turned around and lowered his cowl.

"I never thought you were incompetent, Dick."

Robin's hands had dropped to his sides. His mouth hung open a little, amazed. He had never seen Bruce admit this much.

"You… you didn't?" Robin asked feebly.

"No," Batman shook his head. "I was a little too proud to admit it after that fight."

"I may have been… a little hot-headed," Robin admitted.

"You? Hot-headed?" Batman said mildly.

"Funny," Robin muttered. "I'm attempting to apologize back here; I'd appreciate the sarcasm withheld."

"Master Robin," Alfred broke in. "What Master Bruce is trying to say is he cares about you."

Batman glanced at Alfred. "I was getting there."

"The next century would have come and gone by the time you got there, sir," Alfred grinned.

Robin chuckled.

"Right, well," Batman grunted. "Alfred is… right. I was… worried about you, Dick. It was a reality check for me when you took that hit to the shoulder. I never kicked you off because I thought you couldn't handle things…"

"You were just worried for me," Robin said softly, when the full realization finally dawned on him. "You didn't want to see me get hurt."

Batman stood silent for awhile before he eventually nodded.

"I see now why… the fight happened the way it did," Robin said. Bruce let him go. Bruce let him say all those awful things to him, because he was too proud to let Robin know just how much he cared, how much he was shaken at losing another person he truly cared about. And he let Robin leave Gotham because he knew Jump was safer, knew that Robin would be better off away from the psychotic and deadly villains that they always had to deal with in Gotham.

"Are we all good then?" Bruce grunted. All this admitting feelings and stuff was making him rather uncomfortable.

Robin smiled. "We're good."

Alfred beamed, very pleased. "Well done, you two. I never thought you could both be so mature. Master Bruce grunted more than one sentence, and not one foul word out of your mouth, Master Dick."

Robin pouted as Batman frowned.

"Well," Batman said, becoming very shifty. "Glad that's over with. Let's start packing, Alfred-" Batman started for the door.

"Master Bruce," Alfred chilled. "You are not getting out of this one."

Batman stopped and Robin actually saw him cringe.

"What? What's going on?" Robin asked, confused.

"Master Bruce has one more thing to discuss with you," Alfred said, grinning like a cat.

"Alfred," Batman whined. Batman actually _whined_.

"Go on, the sooner you get it over with the better," Alfred admonished.

Robin was completely in the dark.

Batman put his cowl back on and turned around slowly.

He heaved in a breath.

"Dick…" he rolled his eyes. "There comes a time in every young man's life when he notices changes… in himself… and… girls-"

Robin's eyes became impossibly wide. He backed up, waving his hands in front of him in defense.

"Oh hell no… this isn't 'the talk' is it? Oh my God it is," he said, looking at Batman's stiff and embarrassed posture.

Suddenly he began cracking up. "_You're_ giving me sex advice?! _You_?!"

Batman's eyes narrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin's laughter died a little. "God, Bruce," he shook his head. "Have you ever sat back and examined _your_ dating life?" he snorted.

"All I'm saying, Romeo, is that you might want to be a little more careful. If I saw you hanging out all over the place in the bay, who the hell else saw you too?"

Robin sobered. "That was a cheap shot."

"Yeah, well… I figured if you were that much of an idiot to go skinny dipping in full daylight, I didn't want to know what else you might get yourself into."

"Wasn't exactly like I planned it," Robin muttered, his cheeks growing red.

"Still… it's obvious you're on rather 'friendly' terms with this Starfire. There are some things superheroes can't afford to lose."

"What do you mean?" Robin's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms again, sulking.

"How are you going to handle your secret identity with her? Is she going to be hurt when you don't take that mask off? You can't lie to her."

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "I trust her."

Batman shifted too. "Well, I know that. But she's a huge liability, and you need to realize that. If you're prepared to deal with the consequences…"

Robin studied him for a moment.

"Look… I'm not a little kid anymore. I know why you go around with so many women, and never get close to any of them. I'm not stupid, and I get it. Don't even start on the secret identity thing. Do I even need to mention Selina? Cause that just seems unfair," Robin smirked. Then it left his face. "Please, Bruce… don't ruin my chance at happiness because you're too scared to take yours."

Batman grunted.

"What about sex? Being on a team like this. You do realize how much a relationship changes once you sleep with someone. If you get into a fight and break up, the entire team will be jeopardized."

"We'll deal with it when it comes," Robin said firmly. "Star and I have never had a fight like that."

"You will eventually. And you need to be prepared for it. Plus, what about pregnancy? You realize you can't exactly fight crime with a baby in your arms."

Robin looked uncomfortable again. "Uh… Star's… a little different than human women… her… and… she can…uh…"

Batman and Alfred raised an eyebrow. "She can what? And how do you know this?" Batman asked.

Robin looked down at the floor, very embarrassed. "She can tell when she's able to conceive. Like, definitively… it's not iffy like with human women…"

"She told you this?"

"Yeah."

Batman grunted again. "So…" He groaned and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You think you don't need protection, ever? Dick, _that_ makes me worried."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Robin rushed. "Not ever, just at _those_ certain times, you know?"

Oh goodness. This was a discussion he _never_ thought he would ever have with Bruce.

"What do you mean 'those' certain times? As far as I'm concerned, you should make sure it's like an impenetrable fortress if you _ever_ decide to-"

"Robin?"

The door slid open to reveal Starfire peeking around the corner.

--

Previously, three Titans had overheard Alfred mention to Robin that he was needed in the evidence room and that it was important. These same three Titans had watched Robin down the last of his coffee cup and saunter out.

Now, two of those Titans had done their absolute best not to sneak after their leader and eavesdrop on these important conversations, but Alfred and Batman would be going home today. It was their last chance and they were going to take it.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg got up from the couch grinning madly, Raven glanced after them mildly.

"You really should just leave them alone," she said quietly.

"Aw, come on Rae. You know you're curious too. Let's go, it could really be interesting…" Beast Boy said.

Raven shook her head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Beast Boy frowned. While he was very happy that Raven had finally come out of her room, he was very worried to see how much she had changed. She was dry and emotionless, like she had been when the Titans first formed. Beast Boy was getting distressed, nothing he did seemed to make her react.

Starfire entered the room.

"Friends? Have you seen Robin?"

"He went with Alfred, Star," Beast Boy said.

"To the evidence room?"

"Probably."

"Oh," she said, heading out the door.

"Come on, Rae," Beast Boy pleaded. "We haven't gotten into any trouble in a long time. We're overdue."

Raven pursed her lips but said nothing.

"Yo, leave her alone, dude. If she don't want to come, she don't want to come," Cyborg said in her defense. He had also noticed the change in Raven, and while he did not know why, he figured provoking her was not going to help her any.

Provoking Raven however was like Beast Boy's thing. He wasn't stupid and he was completely aware that provoking her was what got her to come out of her shell in the first place, when everyone else was just going to leave her alone.

"Fine." Beast Boy bodily picked her up despite her protests. Cyborg sighed but didn't stop him, and the three of them slinked off toward the evidence room. They were just in time to see Starfire enter. Beast Boy sat Raven on his lap as the three of them huddled outside of the door, two of them listening eagerly.

--

"Oh, uh… hey Star," Robin said awkwardly.

"Hello Robin," she said, smiling. "I am not interrupting anything, am I?" she asked innocently.

"Actually, Master Robin and Master Batman were having a very interesting conversation," Alfred began.

Robin and Batman looked horrified. He wouldn't, would he? No, no Alfred-

"Since this issue involves you, we would like to hear your take on it. We were discussing very important issues of being a superhero and where sex fits into that kind of life, contraception, and pregnancy. Master Robin had some very interesting information concerning your people's ability to conceive."

Starfire looked confused for a moment, then glanced at Robin and Batman's _very_ red faces and their embarrassed hunched postures. Alfred's eyes were twinkling.

A broad grin broke out on her face.

"Why yes," she started. Robin groaned. "Female Tamaranian cycles are similar to Earth females, but have some key differences."

"And what would those be?" Alfred asked. "Master Robin said you are always absolutely positive when you are able to conceive."

Starfire nodded. "The signs of ovulation are very clear. Tamaranians rarely are in need of birth control methods, however on the three days of _gogta'ovida_ we must either abstain from relations or use a type of barrier method."

"Really?" Alfred asked, interested. "And would this barrier method be similar to a condom?"

Oh God. Robin's cheeks flamed, along with Batman's. Alfred said the _c-word._ This conversation had been embarrassing enough, and now Alfred and Starfire were engaged in an intelligent discussion over birth control methods and _feminine cycles_. It couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"I believe it is similar to your Earth condoms. It is used by the male only. Tamaranians have not developed many methods because they are rarely needed."

"How do Tamaranians approach the subject of sex? Your culture sounds very interesting; do you have some sort of protocol to these types of things?"

Robin was wrong. It could get more embarrassing.

"Tamaranian nobles are married for diplomatic reasons. As princess of Tamaran, normally my husband would be chosen for me by the Grand Ruler. Galfore has kindly respected my wish to marry whomever I want. Nobles are to abstain from relations until they are joined with their betrothed, but most nobles do not follow this rule." Starfire grinned. "Many secret affairs have been committed by noble women."

Robin's cheeks burned again when he thought about Starfire in her dancing outfit. He shifted uncomfortably, and Alfred glanced at him with a teasing smirk.

"Tamaranians in the common class are allowed to marry whomever they wish. Sexual relations are revered in the older generations, and they are not taken lightly. My generation has become looser with traditions, however. Younger Tamaranians are beginning to experiment, and behave generally like humans do."

"Really," Alfred said.

"Yes," Starfire said, nodding. "Still, all Tamaranians take seriously the duty of having families. Our race would die out if we did not because of our ability to mainly control pregnancies. My family is small for a Tamaranian family. Many have six children or more!"

Robin began coughing very loudly at this point.

"How long is a gestation period for a Tamaranian female?"

"We carry our children for seven months. It is slightly less than a human gestation period, but it allows for us to become pregnant again very quickly. Tamaranians are a warrior culture, and often do not live to old age. We must reproduce fast and often."

"This is very interesting, isn't it Master Robin?" Alfred said, a laugh in his voice.

Robin tugged on his collar, which was feeling a little too tight.

"Would you like to know more about birthing processes?"

Robin coughed pointedly.

Alfred chuckled, and Starfire grinned.

"I can explain perhaps dominance in our sexual relationships-"

Robin made a strange sort of gurgled sound.

"Or perhaps you would like me to demonstrate-"

"NO!!" Robin blurted.

"Why Robin, you are uncomfortable conversing about sexual relations? I find this fascinating, seeing as how you are so willing to practice."

Robin's eyes widened the size of saucers and he began choking in a fit again.

Batman had seemingly shrunk in size, begging not to be noticed.

"Perhaps the Batman has something to say on the subject matter? He must have experience in dating. Perhaps he would like to share about his relationship with the Catwoman?" Starfire asked innocently, turning those big enquiring eyes towards Batman.

Batman stared at the floor with lips pursed so tightly they were turning white.

"You have nothing to say? I had assumed that you and the Catwoman have been very… _close_," Starfire said, barely withholding her giggles.

"Oh yes, Miss Catwoman and Master Batman are very close, I can attest to that," Alfred said. "But it seems that Master Batman has no sage advice at the moment, despite his rather abundant experience."

Batman would've glared daggers at Alfred if he could move his eyes from the tiles on the floor.

"That is a shame. I am curious to know if I am correct in my dating procedures. Tamaranians have a variety of sexual acts and I am curious to know if humans perform these as well, or if they do not. For instance, Tamaranians view kissing as a transfer of knowledge, not as a sign of affection. And, Tamaranians also view the touching of a female's-"

"Okay! I think this conversation is over," Robin said hurriedly, jumping to Starfire and clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Good," Batman muttered. He headed for the door so fast that he was a black blur.

--

The two Titan boys outside the door were doing their best not to giggle. The conversation being held within was muffled and hard to hear, but they did hear enough to know that Starfire was talking rather animatedly about sex.

Raven was still sitting in Beast Boy's lap, arms crossed and not even a crack of a smile on her face.

"_-this conversation is over."_

"_Good."_

Beast Boy and Cyborg's eyes widened as they heard the rapid footsteps coming for the door. They began to panic.

Suddenly a black aura flashed and Raven and Cyborg were gone.

Beast Boy glanced around frantically as he stared up alone into Batman's tense face.

He giggled nervously, biting his fingernail before giving Batman a little wave.

"Uh, hi… dude."

Batman's lips tightened even more into a menacing frown.

"Look, I didn't hear anything, or… anything. Starfire sure likes to talk, doesn't she? Heh heh…"

Batman continued to stare. Beast Boy began to perspire.

"Right well… I'm gonna… go," he squeaked, turning into a cheetah and scrambling down the hallway as ungraceful as a cheetah has ever looked.

Alfred came out the door and Batman glared at him.

"Oh don't be so sullen Master Batman. It was a very enlightening conversation. I think it went rather well, don't you?"

Batman grunted and shuffled all the way to his room, Alfred following with a big grin on his face.

Robin was still hunched over, leaning back on his desk, arms crossed with a twisted frown, one irritated foot tapping.

Starfire worked her mouth, really trying to keep the teasing smile off her lips.

"You are not angry, are you?" she asked lightly.

Robin sniffed through his nose and turned his head slightly away.

"Oh please, you should not be embarrassed. It is a perfectly natural-"

Robin groaned and threw his hands up.

"God, you and Alfred… you're both horrible."

He stalked out of the room.

Starfire brought a finger to her chin, grinning madly. She couldn't help it.

--

Later, even after the Titans' protests, Alfred was doing last minute cleanups in the kitchen when Raven approached him.

The boys were raucously playing video games on the big screen and Starfire was watching them, cheering on Robin (who had finally stopped sulking over the sex talk… or… well at least he was speaking again).

Raven stood silently for a moment, her hood hiding her face.

"Is there something you need, Miss Raven?" Alfred asked.

She looked up, her violet eyes sad.

"I wanted to thank you for watching over me while I was unconscious," she said.

Alfred smiled kindly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was no problem. You are a friend of Dick's; of course I'd take care of you."

The corners of Raven's mouth turned up ever so slightly, her eyes misting over. "It really meant a lot to me."

Alfred smiled. "Sometime, you'll have to come visit Wayne Manor. There's a library full of books I think you'd like to see."

Raven's eyes shone and the smile on her face grew a little wider. "I would like that very much."

Alfred nodded over toward the boys. "Hold onto that one. He is a good man." He patted Raven's shoulder before going back to the dishes.

Raven blushed slightly and looked down before glancing at Alfred with a sweet smile on her face. "He is."

"He was so worried about you. I'll never forget the look on his face when he brought you in. Refused to leave your bedside."

Raven glanced back at her jade skinned boy, who was loudly declaring that Cyborg and Robin should get their books because he was taking them to school.

She snorted and looked back at Alfred with a small grin, shaking her head. Alfred chuckled.

--

Alfred cooked one last dinner for the Titans, and then sadly it was time to go. Batman was standing near the door, watching as the Titans said goodbye.

Robin hugged Alfred tightly, admitting that he would miss him greatly and promised he would call more often.

Starfire was next, her eyes misted over as she also gave him a very tight hug, though being careful not to crush him.

"I shall miss you, friend Alfred," she said, her voice wavering. "It has been the most wonderful time with you here."

"And I have thoroughly enjoyed my stay, Miss Starfire," he said warmly, holding both her hands. She nodded, a tear leaking out as she dropped his hands and wiped her cheek, moving back to stand next to Robin.

Beast Boy was next, glomping Alfred in a big hug. Alfred laughed and patted Beast Boy's back.

"I will seriously miss you, dude," Beast Boy said, his face actually quite serious. "Really, thanks for everything."

"I will miss you too, Master Beast Boy," Alfred said, a wide smile on his face. "You're a wonderful young man."

Beast Boy beamed through his obvious sadness at Alfred's departure.

Cyborg was next, shaking Alfred's hand vigorously and promising he would send gadget ideas and blueprints to things, remarking how nice it had been having another cook in the house (one who prepared meat, at which Beast Boy scowled).

Raven was last, and she gazed at Alfred with a small smile, and gave a small nod toward Batman. She came up and hugged Alfred quietly.

"Take care of yourself, my dear," Alfred murmured to her before he let her go.

"I will, you too Alfred," Raven whispered. She backed away and Beast Boy put his arm around her shoulders.

Robin nodded toward Batman. "Bye," he said simply.

Batman echoed his nod, and said, "See you around."

Starfire clasped her hands together. She was very sad to see Alfred and Batman go home.

"Oh!" she sniffled. She couldn't help it and flew up to Batman and gave him a big hug. "Goodbye, mister Batman!" she wailed.

Robin's eyes widened and he couldn't help the grin that leapt onto his face at the sight of Starfire clutching an extremely uncomfortable Batman.

Alfred was smiling, and the other Titans were grinning too. Only Starfire could get away with hugging the Dark Knight himself. The latter went stock still, his eyes wide and a stiff frown on his face. He awkwardly patted Starfire's back before she let go.

Raven had silently slid up next to him, and he turned toward her as Starfire went back to clutch at Robin.

"Have a safe trip back to Gotham," she said.

"We will," Batman nodded, the corner of his mouth upturning the slightest hint. "Like Alfred said, take care of yourself. And… don't worry."

Raven gave him a half smile and a nod before floating away.

Batman turned to Alfred, who was still saying goodbyes to everyone.

He tapped his foot a little impatiently. Alfred was still receiving hugs.

He glanced at the door, then back at Alfred. Who was _still_ getting hugs and goodbyes.

Batman glanced at the watch on his wrist and drummed his fingers on his thigh.

Then his eyes widened when it looked like Starfire was zeroing in for another crushing hug. He put his hands up in defense, but it was no use. He glared at Robin when he heard him snicker.

"Alfred," he complained through Starfire's mane of red hair. "It's time to go." He looked like he was pleading.

Alfred chuckled and picked up their bags. "All right Master Batman, all right."

The two headed out the door and down to the garage where the Batmobile was parked. Beast Boy and Starfire watched out the windows as the Batmobile jetted over the bay and toward home.

TV seemed to be the only option to help normalize the odd vacant feeling everyone was experiencing so they all settled down and decided to watch a movie for the night.

After it was over everyone decided to head to bed, though Robin caught Raven before she could glide off.

"Hey, how are you doing? I can see you're taking this pretty hard," Robin said sympathetically after everyone else had left the room.

Raven's hood had stayed up the entire night, something she never did anymore when at home. Robin couldn't see her expression, though he doubted there would be one on her face anyway.

"Um, well yeah I guess…" she offered. "I can't really talk about it right now. I'm not… ready."

"I understand," Robin said. "I just wanted you to know that I'm here though, if you need anything at all."

Raven nodded before slipping through the floor.

--

The next few days were odd for everyone. It felt a little vacant in the tower now that their guests were gone, and Beast Boy was already missing Alfred's special tofu breakfasts always made just for him. Raven was still floating around like a ghost of herself, and Starfire was very subdued. Robin was more affected by Batman's apology than he let on, and Cyborg missed the intellectual conversations he had with Alfred.

Titan alerts broke up the monotony, but Raven never attended. She explained to Robin that her powers for the most part still couldn't be trusted, and Robin offered an excuse to the other Titans.

Four days after Batman and Alfred had left, Raven was starting to come out of her room more and she was actually seen with her hood down once. She was still very quiet, however.

It was afternoon and Starfire was curled up on the couch, reading a very worn-looking and thick book. Raven approached her silently, curious as to what she was reading. When she gazed at the pages however, the symbols were unknown to her.

"Starfire," she said quietly, rousing the girl away from her book.

Starfire looked up.

"Yes, friend Raven?"

Raven regarded her pensively for a moment. The emotional wave she had experienced from Starfire's memories was still simmering at the surface. It was all Raven could do to keep every breakable thing in the tower from exploding, hence her tremendous effort to keep her emotions under control.

After she had defeated her father, Raven had experienced a wonderful release of her soul, for the most part. Even when she felt more extreme emotions, her powers had been contained.

But this… this was way more than she could handle. This was emotion to the very edge of extreme, and it was absolutely killing her to keep a blank face.

"I want to heal your burns."

"Oh," Starfire said, looking down at her still bandaged arm and thigh. Her burns were near to healed already, but Raven knew this meant she could finish them without expending too much energy.

She sat on the couch next to Starfire and waved her hand, her magic peeling the bandages away. She hovered her hands over Starfire's arm and shoulder.

Once Starfire's skin looked completely healthy again, Raven moved her hands down over Starfire's thigh.

Raven bit her lip. She began working on Starfire's leg, but went slowly on purpose.

She flicked her eyes up to look at her friend's face, who had her eyes closed. Raven knew that her healing powers created a warm soothing feeling, but they also hurt when fixing the damage.

She looked back down as she let her powers filter up internally to Starfire's pelvic area, not to heal, but to scope around.

Raven fought not to gasp when she discovered her friend's condition.

Starfire opened one eye, then the other, and gazed down curiously at her lap. She looked at Raven pensively, and Raven avoided making eye contact.

Raven had withdrawn her powers from Starfire's more intimate areas, but nothing could stop the tears from forming a wet sheen over her eyes. She had expected it, but she was hoping it wouldn't have been that bad. She wondered if Starfire ever experienced any residual pain, especially when she now knew the method used to inflict that kind of damage. There was so much scar tissue…

She finished healing Starfire's skin, then stood up.

"I'm, sorry- that you were… burned," she managed to say.

"I am fine now, many thanks to you," Starfire said, just as quietly. She watched Raven with a sort of uncertain expression on her face.

Raven nodded, then turned away quickly and headed for her room, tears spilling over on the way.

* * *

Okay... hope that was worth the wait -grins- I couldn't resist.

Just to let everyone know, I am horribly sad that Alfred is going home. Seriously. I never expected that Alfred would be such a fun and influential character, and in my opinion there needs to be more of him! I heart Alfred. Batman was fun too, really. I should've made them stay longer... haha.

Next up: Raven confronts her friends.


	22. Chapter 22

Please don't hate me.

* * *

It was one week since Batman and Alfred had left.

The Titans had seen a steady improvement in Raven, but she was not completely back to her normal self. Instead she was quiet and contemplative, gazing at each of her friends like she knew something they did not. Beast Boy had tried to stay with her at night, but he usually ended up retreating to his own room, sensing that Raven mostly wanted to be alone. The poor changeling was also monstrously subdued and quiet the whole week, and everyone could tell he was extremely affected and worried over his girlfriend.

Raven was in her bedroom, meditating as she hovered over her bed. But instead of focusing on her own center, she was feeling her teammates.

Robin and Starfire, warm feelings for each other, worry over her, especially from Robin because he knew exactly what was going on.

Cyborg was content working on updating systems for his body, but she could also feel the disturbance in his emotions every once in awhile; he was unsettled, that things were not normal in the tower.

Beast Boy, poor Beast Boy. Raven's brow creased, she frowned. He was sad, anxious, worried. He was restless, floating from Titan to Titan, needing company and someone to settle him. The one thought on his mind constantly was her.

She drew her powers back to herself and focused completely on her center, letting her teammates' feelings drain away. A few minutes of complete serene quiet.

The candles floating around her flickered out and she opened her eyes.

Raven finally felt she had enough control over her powers to do what she knew needed to be done.

--

The Titans assembled in Ops, Starfire and Robin sitting on the couch, Beast Boy lounging on the floor, and Cyborg leaning over the back of the sofa. Raven hovered cross-legged over the coffee table in front of them all.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called this 'family meeting'," she began. "Recent events however have changed things drastically for me. I have been wondering what would be the tactful way to approach this. Originally I intended to meet with you privately one-on-one, but I decided… that this way would be better."

They all stared at her silently, waiting for her to continue.

"I decided that this needs to be addressed by all of us." Raven sighed. "We have been living and working together for five years, and I for one feel ashamed that, that I didn't realize how many issues we all have. None of us should have to suffer in silence. We've all kept some pretty dark secrets from each other and whether we realize it or not we have made a sort of makeshift family. We shouldn't hide from each other any longer."

At this all of her friends looked nervous, wondering what Raven meant by her previous statement. But she knew she had to go on, no matter how difficult it was going to be.

"I'm sure all of you have noticed that lately I have been acting different. I apologize for my demeanor," Raven frowned, looking down briefly before bringing her gaze back up, glancing at each of her friends' faces, "but because of what I experienced my powers have been completely out of control. I am trying my best not to feel anything. I may seem very aloof right now, but please understand… I _care_, I really do. It's why I'm doing this right now." She looked at them all intently, sincerely, willing them to understand. "I may seem completely emotionless… but that's not how I feel inside."

She watched them carefully to see if they understood, but she knew they were all still pretty confused.

"I guess I should explain. While I was intoxicated by Scarecrow's fear gas, I saw… a lot of things. I'm sure you've all had suspicions-"

By the gasp everyone except Robin released, she realized they in fact hadn't.

"Friend Raven, you mean to say that you saw our memories?" Starfire asked hesitantly, growing pale.

"Yes."

Starfire immediately stood. "I cannot do this."

The others cast her surprised glances. Her voice was steely and her body very rigid, her eyes searing into Raven's stoic gaze.

"Sit down, Starfire. We all have some sharing to do."

"Raven, please," she said stonily, her voice commanding. Robin's eyebrows rose. He had never seen Starfire act this way.

"Starfire, sit down and let Raven speak. This is important," he said, touching her hand. She flinched it away and sat down in a dark cloud, crossing her arms and tapping her foot nervously. He tried to soothe her but she rebuked his attempts, and he was hurt by her dismissive behavior.

"I felt the need to bring these issues out into the open, because we need to know where we all come from. The last thing I want is to make anyone feel uncomfortable, but I can't keep this to myself any longer." She sighed, shaking her head. "There are some… things… that some of us need to know." She eyed Robin.

He cocked his head slightly, wondering why she seemed to single him out. He narrowed his eyes, and his subconscious poked at him. Bruce had insinuated that there was something wrong with Starfire--

"Cyborg," Raven started, addressing the metallic Titan.

"I'm going first, huh?" he asked wryly.

"You have told us you were in a bad accident, but that was all. I saw the details, the specifics. You never alluded as to how bad it really was. You lost your mother."

Cyborg's face tightened, his mouth drawing into a flat line.

"Your greatest fear is that you will completely lose all that is left human about you. You fear that there will be nothing left of Victor Stone."

"You truly did see what's inside all us, then," he said grimly. "I was sophomore in high school when my mom asked me to come to the grocery store with her. She told me I could drive, because I was just learning how to."

He let out a sharp sigh, shaking his head as he cradled it in his hands. "I love driving, you know? I love the feel of this powerful machine moving beneath you, going as fast as you possibly can. The speed, the wind on your face…" his voice grew very sad.

"I admit I always drove really recklessly. I was stupid to think I was invincible. But when I was driving I just felt like I could do no wrong, like nothing bad could ever happen. I was in control, I had it…"

His voice hitched as he continued. "So I was going too fast, wasn't looking in my side mirrors… when I merged onto the highway, I didn't see the semi truck…"

The Titans looked extremely sympathetic and Starfire meekly said, "I am sorry, friend Cyborg."

"I was mangled, and there was nothing left of my mother. I don't remember anything, but apparently my father had rushed to the scene and gathered up what was left of me. He worked for Star Labs, and was a technological genius. He built this body for me." Cyborg swallowed. "I was… very angry when I woke up. When I looked in the mirror."

He paused for a moment before speaking again. "I couldn't go to school anymore. I was in a lot of athletic stuff, and was well known. People stared, talked behind my back, and were afraid to touch me. My girlfriend at the time dumped me.

"I finished my high school degree at home. I was smart enough to actually test out of all my classes, and then I moved to Jump City to get away. Then I met all of you."

"Fixit scared you. He wanted to take away your human parts, and make you all robotic. That was the most fear you have ever felt."

"Yeah. You got it. I don't want to become all robot. I'm still human underneath…"

"You are human. Your functions merely enhance you, but it's your human mind that still has control over _you_. No one will ever take that away from you," Raven said. "None of us have ever looked at you any differently."

Cyborg nodded. "Well, that's all I got," he said, closing the discussion about himself.

Raven hovered for a second again, studying her friends' faces. "There are two of you whom I am… impressed with. Two of you have fooled us all. Both of you have had horrific pasts and have managed to hide them well. Better than I could ever have done, and that's saying something. If I had known about the two of you…" Raven stopped, not quite sure what else she could say. She sighed.

"Beast Boy."

He gave her a sad gaze.

"You are one of them."

"Yeah?" he said, his face going blank as the other three stared at him in surprise. He certainly did cover well.

"One of your visions was familiar to me. Your parents died in a boating accident, and I was privy to that vision from your dream several weeks ago. You felt guilty over their deaths, and completely incompetent that you could not save them. I saw what happened, and there was nothing you could have done. You revealed to me that you acquired your skin color through contracting Sakutia, which your visions showed me was through the bite of an infected monkey. You almost died, but your parents saved you. You feel guilt that they saved you, but you could not rescue them. But, what I did not know was how many other memories you were harboring. You are consumed with guilt, Beast Boy. Why do you hold the deaths of so many on your hands? In all instances none of them were your fault, and the Doom Patrol wasn't even dead, though you believed them to be. You fear that everyone you love is going to die an untimely death and that you will be powerless to stop it."

Beast Boy sighed, knowing that everything she was saying was true. "You're right. But I can't help it, Raven. In all those instances, there was something I could have done, something…"

"The Doom Patrol's fighting and teamwork style is different than the Titans. Steve and Rita sacrificed their lives to save yours. They were your makeshift parents, and they loved you very much. How long Beast Boy, how long did you live believing them to be dead, bearing the guilt that it was your fault on your shoulders?"

"Several months," he said sadly. "I had nowhere to live. It wasn't until after the Titans were formed that I learned they were still alive. I still don't know how they managed to escape The Brotherhood of Evil's lair. The building exploded..."

"Beast Boy," Robin said, amazed by his story. "You were homeless that long after the Doom Patrol vanished?"

"Yeah," he answered.

"If I had known that after we met, I would've taken you with me while the tower was being built. I didn't realize," Robin said genuinely.

"Thanks, dude. I know you would've," Beast Boy said, surprised and touched at Robin's sincerity.

"No wonder he was pestering everyone so much… he had no one…" Robin mumbled under his breath.

Raven stared at her boyfriend, her eyes shining sadness. "Beast Boy, I am so sorry, that we didn't come rescue you sooner when that Solo creature was keeping you in its ship as a… pet."

She felt a wave of distress from him.

"You thought we wouldn't come find you because we were too annoyed with your jokes… you thought we were _happy_ you were gone. If I had known, that you had been through those experiments like that, I would've tried to find you faster- Azar Beast Boy he had a collar on you, you were _terrified_…" Raven said, tears rimming her eyes.

"Raven, what experiments?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy was huddled against the couch, his arms wrapped around his knees, his head down so no one could see his face.

"After his parents died, his legal guardian signed him away and gave him to a laboratory that was eager to get its hands on him. It was during this time they discovered his DNA is unstable. Ever since then he has had a phobia of collars and being treated like an animal."

"Aw, B…" Cyborg said sadly, not knowing what else he could say.

Starfire looked like she was going to cry, and Cyborg and Robin were very quiet, the weight of everything sinking in.

This next part was going to be difficult, for him, and for Raven.

"There are… other issues still. You also carry guilt over the death of someone else," Raven said, breaking the momentary silence, the hesitancy and distress in her voice unmistakable.

"Raven, don't-"

"You have to face it, Beast Boy. It's the elephant in the room for all of us. You could have done nothing to save her. It was Terra's choice; she chose her own destiny. If she had truly cared for you, she never would have betrayed you," Raven said severely, sounding more so than she meant to.

"Raven," Beast Boy cried, his voice breaking, hiding his head further into his arms.

Raven looked down. "I'm not going to sit back and watch you guilt yourself over this one. You have one of the kindest souls I have ever seen, and you think everything's your fault. Terra was not good for you. She was a lost and lonely little girl, but we couldn't provide the home she was looking for. Sadly, neither could Slade, but the situation was out of your control. You could not have changed anything. You have no reason to feel guilty."

Beast Boy shook his head slowly, desperately trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Beast Boy," she said softly.

He didn't look up. She floated over to him and knelt in front of him, placing her hands onto his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault. You can let go now," she said gently.

Tears trickled down his cheek before he brushed them away hastily.

"You fear everyone you love will die," she said, smiling kindly. "I had no idea how much it affected you when I became Trigon's portal and you believed me to be gone as well. It's endearing."

He sniffed.

"I had no clue you were jealous that Robin was the one to rescue me, and that you let him go anyway because you thought you would just mess it up, because you thought you weren't competent enough to do it yourself.

"If I had known Beast Boy, that this was the way you felt, I never would have said all the things I have said to you, and I'm sure the others wouldn't have either. I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that you are one of the most versatile members of this team. Your knowledge of fighting in a multitude of forms is invaluable. I don't think any of us have ever told you that, and we should have."

He still sniffled into his arms, and Raven gently put her hand under his chin and pulled his head up, looking him in the eyes.

"_I still have that penny_," she whispered into his ear.

She smiled slightly before giving him a kiss.

His cheeks went a little red, but he didn't bury his face into his arms again and his tears began to dry as Raven floated back to her position in the middle of them all.

She closed her eyes for a second, then said, "Robin."

He shifted, his face stoic as possible. He wasn't quite sure how he felt. Certainly not comfortable, but he did take comfort in the knowledge that he knew this moment had been coming.

"So it's my turn to reveal all, huh?" he said quietly.

Raven looked at him. "Only what you wish to. Robin, I know who you are."

The others gasped.

"And in consequence, I also know the identity of Batman. You were the reason I was going to meet privately with everyone, but I decided... well that we need to trust each other, but my knowledge will stay my own unless you choose to enlighten us all. I'm sure you know that we're your family and none of us would ever give away your secret."

Robin sighed. He knew Raven knew. He also knew there was one certain teammate who was going to be especially jealous and hurt over the information. There was no way he could justify Raven knowing his identity and not sharing it with Starfire. Plus, he knew the guys were curious too, though he wasn't quite sure how they would react after they found out, given their healthy dose of trashing his alter ego a couple weeks ago.

Robin stood and went to stand in front of them.

"I knew beforehand that Raven had seen all of our visions from Scarecrow. And since then I have been mulling over what to do about it. She knows my real identity now, and it seems that it's only fair that you all do too. I was protecting you and everyone back in Gotham with this secret. You have to understand that if this secret were to get out, many people in Gotham will be vulnerable and could or would be killed. Villains could try and use this knowledge against you. There is a delicate balance right now with only select few knowing the real identity of Batman and Robin. Not even all of the Justice League knows who Batman really is. You have to understand this secret is probably the biggest secret you will ever keep. This-"

"Okay, okay, just tell us who you are already! We get it, big secret, don't tell anyone! I can't handle the dorkiness anymore! You're bad enough before we go into battle, dude! You have to be the biggest geek under there ever," Beast Boy cried exasperated, rubbing his nose on his sleeve, still sniffling a little.

Robin sighed huffily. The he became serious again.

"Can you handle it?"

The three Titans leaned forward in anticipation. He reached up and pulled off his mask.

There were many families enjoying a nice morning in Jump City's park. Children played on the swing sets and jungle gyms, mothers close by watching. A couple dads threw footballs with their sons. Citizens walked their dogs and sat lazily underneath trees, watching clouds float by.

Suddenly all this peacefulness was disturbed when a high pitched girly scream was just heard coming from the tower, causing mass amounts of birds to flutter out of trees, car alarms to blare and dogs to howl.

"Whoa."

"YOU ARE DICK GRAYSON?! I AM DOING THE DATING WITH _DICK_ _GRAYSON_?!"

"No. fucking. way… _dude_…"

"I can't believe it, man…"

"Eeeeeeeeee!!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg could only stare, mouths agape. Starfire had a death hug around Robin's neck, and Raven was sighing disappointedly with half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah, he's Dick Grayson. Starfire, I have a box of magazines and posters to give to you later," she sulked, cupping her chin in her hand. "Figures Dick Grayson, the hottest guy ever, is like… my _brother_." Raven crinkled her nose at that thought.

"Heeeey!" Beast Boy complained. "Who's the hottest guy ever?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "My mistake, you are 'handsome'. Let me help you inflate your already oversized ego some more."

Beast Boy pouted.

"It is the dreams of girls come true!!" Starfire squealed, hopping up and down.

"Gee, _Dick_, nice mask tan," Beast Boy said, the grin coming back onto his face, getting over Raven's jab.

The pout twisted on Robin's lips.

"At least you know raccoons think you're hot!"

Robin scowled even more.

"Wait a minute… if Robin is Dick Grayson, then Batman is…" Cyborg started.

"_Bruce Wayne_," Beast Boy said in wonder.

Everyone turned abruptly when a thump was heard. Beast Boy and Cyborg instantly helped a dazed Starfire off the floor. She held one hand on her head, her eyes unfocused.

"I did the hugging of the Bruce Wayne…?" she said, a grin starting to spread on her face. "I did the hugging of _Bruce Wayne_!!" she screeched.

Robin rolled his eyes and scoffed. Both boys began laughing uproariously, continuing in their teasing.

"Oh man! I know I said Dick Grayson lived up to his name, but I didn't know how right I was!" Cyborg hooted.

"Yeah! I _knew_ that guy seemed familiar! And Batman!" Beast Boy slapped his leg. "Batman is a total playboy! Ha!"

"I always wondered why Robin's wallet was never empty!"

"Holy secret identity, Batman!"

Both suddenly sobered.

"Beast Boy," Cyborg said in a worried voice.

"We said all that stuff before when Batman was here," Beast Boy said, eyes wide.

"Bruce Wayne was right in front of us when we were trash talkin' him," Cyborg continued.

"He can kick both our asses with his hands tied behind his back," Beast Boy fretted, wringing his hands.

"Yeah, hello? You forget most of your dirt was directed at _me_," Robin said begrudgingly, trying to pry a resumed squealing and hopping Starfire off of him. "And I could take both of you down."

"Uh, dude, come on. You're a sidekick, puh-lease," Beast Boy scoffed.

"What?!" Robin snapped, lunging for the changeling.

But he almost tripped over Starfire, who was oblivious to the bickering. She was still deliriously happy and hugging Robin, singing "_Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson!_"

"Ahk- Star-"

"Oooh, Mrs. Dick Grayson… Mrs. Koriand'r Grayson…"

Robin's blue eyes became impossibly wide.

"Uh… Star…?"

She turned her big green eyes to him, and said, "Am I not saying it correctly? Is that not the earth tradition?"

Robin paled instantly and he tugged on his collar.

"Can we get back to the subject matter at hand?" Raven said loudly, rubbing her temples.

"Robin?" Starfire questioned. "Please, I would be the Mrs. yes?"

"Whaa- um Raven was saying something! Raven? Raven! Listen to Raven please!" Robin stuttered, his eyes wild.

"Yes, listen to Raven please," Raven muttered, amused as she watched Starfire look confused over Robin's panic. "Sit back down you two, you can talk about getting married later."

Robin's eyes widened before he glared at Raven with venom.

Raven snickered when Starfire's eyes shined and she clasped her hands together in front of her heart, a dreamy grin on her face.

The Titans resettled themselves, some of the tension in the air having been broken.

Raven floated again, waiting for them to calm down and realize there were still heavy issues to discuss-- _really_ heavy issues to discuss.

Robin replaced his mask, pouting from the teasing.

"Robin. I was not surprised to see the death of your parents. I saw the vision once before, along with the Batcave."

"When you went into my head, when I thought Slade was attacking me," he nodded solemnly.

"Yes. Still, the limited visions I saw then did not provide enough information to indicate your identity… had I stopped to really think about it, I might've been able to guess. Though we share a mental bond, I respected your privacy and stayed out of your mind. This time, I saw everything. You were very young when your parents were murdered in that trapeze act."

"Murdered?" the other boys mumbled.

Robin sighed.

"We were the Flying Graysons."

"Oh… oh yeah. I remember that now. That happened a long time ago, in Gotham," Cyborg said. "But I don't remember the specifics of the story. I never made it a habit to follow Dick Grayson's life," he smirked.

"I noticed," Robin said flatly. "I was eight when we were touring in Gotham; a mob boss named Zucco tried to get my father to pay for protection, but he refused. Zucco was angry that my father wasn't going to be exploited and tampered with the trapeze wires to set an example. My parents were in the middle of the routine when the wires released and… they fell.

"Bruce Wayne was in the crowd that day. His parents were also murdered in front of him when he was a child. He empathized with me and adopted me. I discovered his secret, and he trained me as his sidekick."

Starfire's eyes were sad when she listened to the grief in her boyfriend's voice.

"You also have issues with competence, Robin," Raven spoke up. "You always feel that you can never do things perfectly, can never measure up to the standard that was set. I never realized just how much you judge yourself, how critical you are. These masochistic tendencies are very unhealthy. You fear you will never make him proud, and you fear that we will all come to harm because of your 'incompetence.' You left Batman to escape from the pressure." Raven smirked. "Honestly I was surprised to find these feelings within you. You're always such a cocky bastard. You hide your uncertainties well."

Robin snorted.

"I suppose that's true."

"It is true. Anyway, you also were growing tired of the violence. The things you experienced in Gotham make being a vigilante for Jump City look like a cake walk."

Raven studied him.

"You never told anyone you were shot."

Everyone looked at Robin with surprise.

"The Joker shot you. Lodged a bullet in your shoulder. You almost didn't survive."

Starfire's eyes became very distressed. "You never told me this, Robin," she said, her voice anxious and slightly accusing.

"Star," he said quietly, with slight complaint.

"Because of that incident, Batman kicked you off the team. You were angry and upset and believed he had done so because he thought you were too incompetent and got yourself shot. In reality, he was shaken at the close call, and let you go to keep you from harm."

Robin looked a little sullen at this, but know knew it was true.

"The things you have witnessed are horrible, Robin. I've never seen so much blood and so many dead bodies."

"Batman deals with it every day."

"Batman is a different sort of man."

Robin was silent.

"There is one memory that haunts you."

Robin's face contorted and he turned his head away, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. "Do you have to, Raven?" he asked bitterly.

"I think it would be best, but it's your decision to go into detail or not."

Robin grunted.

"I think you will feel better if you let this out, and let yourself heal," she said gently. "I know how important that code of no killing is to you."

Raven instantly regretted saying that and shifted her eyes over to Starfire, who's fidgeting intensified and her face went white.

Robin's fists clenched as the others looked at him, wondering just what had taken place.

Robin growled. "Fucking Two-Face," he muttered, "had Batman and the judge that was to preside over his trial strung up in nooses. Both were restrained and could do absolutely nothing. There was barely anything I could do; he was going to kill them both. In attempt to save one of them right out, I made him flip his coin. I won the toss…Watkins wouldn't hang… but the deal didn't include… drowning," Robin's voice cracked and he couldn't finish.

"Two-Face distracted you Robin; there was nothing you could do. You had so many broken bones after that. Batman had to carry you back to the Batcave and it took you weeks to recover," Raven said softly. She shook her head and was very serious when she spoke. "When… this vision happened, it was like I was in your body as the memory took place. And I just want to let you know, I don't _ever_ want you to feel like you did after Two-Face was assaulting you with that bat."

Starfire's hands flicked up to her mouth.

"You completely gave up; you were ready to die…" Raven said, her eyes scared.

"I thought I was going to," Robin said. "Thought I'd make it easier on myself if I just…"

"Robin," Starfire whimpered.

"Batman saved you just in time," Raven said.

Robin shook his head. "It still wasn't good, Raven. We couldn't agree on anything after that. I could always tell there was this disapproval in him. I failed to save someone, and it was my fault completely. I've gone over that situation so many times, and I know how many other things I could've done to save both of them."

Raven eyed him sadly. The guilt threatened to tear him apart.

"You can't dwell on this forever, Robin. You were _nine_ years old; all heroes face a time when they couldn't pull through. You're human, you are not perfect and neither is Batman. There are going to be times when you fail, but that doesn't make you any less of a hero, because you still _tried_. You stand up to dangers and put your own life on the line repeatedly, to save others. That will always make you a successful hero."

Robin sat quietly, still looking rather sullen.

"You are the leader of this team, and you lead us all competently. All of us trust you and follow you. We are behind you all the way."

Robin just gazed at her face.

"You should not fear that we will leave you, or think you can't lead this team. None of us have ever thought that."

He nodded slowly, not liking that the discussion had turned to his fears.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Raven asked. Robin shook his head no.

Raven sighed, getting ready for what was to come. She knew she couldn't let her own emotions sway her on this one; she needed to be firm but supportive and guide the conversation. She had purposely left Starfire for last, knowing this was going to be the hardest one of all. She had no idea how the boys would react. But, it had to be done.

Raven gazed into Starfire's eyes. Defiant green eyes stared back at her. Raven understood Starfire's reaction, and she had a feeling that Starfire was not going to be cooperative. She would have to try her best to remain calm and collected.

"We've come to the other member of this team who surprised me," Raven started. Starfire shifted, her body rigid.

"I never saw this coming."

She scooted forward to the edge of her seat, still staring at Raven intensely.

"Starfire-"

Starfire stood and began to walk to the door.

Raven blocked her way with a shield.

She turned around angrily.

"Remove this barrier at once." Her voice was deadly cold.

"You need to sit back down. No one is going to act the way you're scared they will."

"These are my private memories and you are not allowed to share them," Starfire snipped.

The three boys looked at her, taken aback. Robin had never heard her take on that tone. His narrowed eyes searched her, wondering why she was acting this way.

"Everyone else has had their pasts opened and examined. You need this, Starfire."

"No Raven, I do not."

Raven did not bend under Starfire's penetrating glare. Raven was the queen of glaring; Starfire couldn't intimidate her that much.

"Look, I don't want to tell them. I want you to tell them for yourself. But if you cannot bring yourself to do it, then I will have to."

Starfire stood with arms crossed and completely defiant.

"Please, you need to do this," Raven said.

Starfire said nothing.

"Tell them what happened in the Citadel, Starfire," Raven said evenly.

Her eyes began to glow a furious green.

"I cannot!"

"It's understandable that you're defensive. Remember, I felt what you felt, I experienced it as though I were in your body, as though I were there." Raven shuddered at the memories and the phantom touch.

"_Mutak noa dur ekro'or! Gopka tu Z'hala Koriand'r! Rutha kor'oo tul'ara! Rutha!"_

Starfire began ranting in Tamaranian, pacing around the floor, her eyes blazing so much they left a trail of green energy in her wake.

"Starfire, what's going on?" Robin asked. She never spoke Tamaranian in this manner unless she was extremely upset.

Raven watched her pacing and ranting, knowing that at some point she was going to lose her fire.

Starfire's resolve began to break after a moment. Her fists were clenched, but her furious mouth was turning into a weak and shaking frown. Her hands began to tremble, and she dropped to her knees, tears beginning to leak from her glowing eyes. She crossed her arms around herself.

"_Gopka… gopka tu gotan'a _Robin_…"_ she said sadly.

"Raven, what's going on here?" he demanded. "And what's this about the Citadel? You told me you were captured by the Gordanians and they were taking you there just before you escaped from them and came here," he addressed Starfire at the end.

Starfire released a sob when Robin ended his sentence.

Raven swallowed a lump in her throat, tears rimming her eyes again.

"Before we knew her, Starfire was handed over to the Citadel as a peace offering for her planet," she said, her voice wavering. She made a desperate attempt to gain control over herself again.

"_What_," Robin snapped.

The other two boys narrowed their eyes, confused. Starfire continued crying.

"If you recall, when we first met her she told us she was a prize for the Citadel. She refrained from telling us that she had already been held captive there previously, and that she had escaped. The Gordanian bounty hunters were a middleman, being paid a vast sum of money to catch her and return her there."

Raven steeled herself for what was coming next.

"She also didn't tell us that her own father and sister were the ones who originally offered her up, even with the knowledge of how the Citadel treats their slaves, especially young women."

Robin's eyes became hard. He knew very much where this was going. A mixture of anger and despair tore through his heart and the color drained out of his face.

"Raven, please stop," Starfire begged, her voice pitiful.

"I will stop, Starfire, if you continue."

She said nothing, continued to cry, her shoulders shuddering.

"I know why you want this information withheld. And first off I want to tell you that none of us will react the way you are afraid we will."

Starfire shook her head vehemently, her weeping persisting.

"You do not understand… it is shameful! I brought much shame to my family, and to the throne!"

"No woman is ever at fault when something like that happens to them," Raven said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Raven, _what happened_?" Robin asked, exasperated.

"Starfire was held captive, chained in a cell, brutally tortured, and… violated by the inhabitants of the Citadel."

Starfire's hands balled into fists.

There was silence except for Starfire's sniffles as Cyborg and Beast Boy were shell shocked. Robin closed his eyes tightly before opening them and staring at the ceiling.

"For… for how long?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"I couldn't tell exactly how long from the visions, but I saw enough to know that it was _not_ a short period of time. I saw… her escape."

"Raven, please! Do not!" Starfire cried.

"How did you escape, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"No," she whimpered.

"Starfire, tell me how you escaped," Robin said, more demanding this time. She had huddled into a ball, holding her hands around herself to shut them all out. Robin felt fury coursing through his veins… bitterness that Batman had tried to warn him, but he hadn't taken it seriously. And when he had asked, she had lied.

"Starfire was assigned to a master at the Citadel. He began… noticing her. She was becoming a young woman…" Raven swallowed.

Starfire kept her eyes on the floor, shame spreading across her face.

"That is enough, Raven. I will finish," she said holding up her hand weakly, her voice broken.

"You do not understand the politics of my home world. Diplomatic treaties are carried out in very different ways than ones on this world. My father was a very manipulative man. He convinced me that what I was to do would be the best for Tamaran. That I would save my people if I were to go."

Cyborg and Beast Boy's faces showed their shock, and they listened intently. Robin was planted on the couch, his arms crossed and his mouth twisted in a bitter frown. He shook his head every once in awhile as Starfire continued.

Her voice was tired and toneless. "The Citadel was a worse place than anywhere imaginable. They are a horrible race of scaly monsters that maintain a tyranny throughout the Vega star system. They conquer with force and manipulate with fear. Slaves are often taken, and are considered property to be used until destroyed. I was there a total of three and a half years."

Robin sucked in a breath.

"I am ashamed to tell you what happened."

"Starfire, there is nothing to be ashamed of," Raven broke in.

"My master was cruel. I was young when I was taken there, but as I grew older he soon noticed that there were changes occurring in me, and that my transformation would be coming soon. I was becoming a young woman, and he began to take another form of interest in me." She shuddered.

"He would whisper things of foulness in my ear and touch me inappropriately, often. Soon, he could not wait for my transformation to happen any longer. He began to… attempt… to… with me, and I… I…" she stopped. The three boys looked horrified. "Raven-"

"Keep going, Starfire."

"He was going to use… he had… " the tears began overflowing again, and Robin nearly lost it.

"I became enraged, and I…" her voice was desperate now.

"It's okay Starfire," Raven's calmness washed over her.

"I cannot do this."

"You need to let go."

"Raven, please-"

"Let _go_, Starfire."

Starfire drew in a shaky breath.

"_I killed him!"_

There was stunned silence from the three male Titans as Starfire buried her face into her hands. Her heartbreaking sobs echoed off the walls as her shoulders shook.

Beast Boy felt his stomach lurch when he suddenly remembered Raven's horrible and shrilly screams while she was intoxicated, the way her face had been contorted, the way her body had arched, the way she had clenched her legs. She had been experiencing what Starfire experienced… he blinked back tears and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "Oh my God," he murmured as he leaned back against the sofa in absolute shock, covering his open mouth with his hand.

"Star," Robin started, not doing well to hide the absolute rage in his voice.

Starfire heard his tone and took it as anger against her actions. She scooted away from him, frightened, and tried to explain herself in a frantic shrilly voice.

"I was so angry! I never meant to violate your human laws. On my world it is not wrong to take the life of an enemy in an act of war, in fact it is celebrated. By letting that foul creature touch me I had brought shame to my family and to the throne. I was so angry it was dead before I realized what I had done. I escaped from the Citadel and flew anywhere, anywhere to get away from that place," she finished in an anguished sob.

"Starfire, no one is angry at you. Everyone here would have done the same thing in your situation. In fact," Raven said, her eyes flashing angrily, "You gave that creature an instantaneous death. If it had been me, its death would have been slow and torturous."

Starfire sniffled.

"There's more, Starfire," Raven reminded her gently.

"There's more?" Robin said, his voice disturbingly cold. Starfire winced, still holding herself and she couldn't look at him.

"Starfire witnessed her parents dying on the battlefield, and directly after that she and Blackfire were captured by a race called the Psions. Her starbolts are not native powers of Tamaranians."

"What happened this time?" Robin gritted his teeth.

"They experimented on Starfire and Blackfire. They converted their bodies into a kind of solar energy cell, using the green energy that Tamaranians already possess. Starfire's powers are activated by soaking up energy from sunlight. She can control and release this stored power, what we call star bolts."

Starfire shuddered.

"Let me guess, they didn't treat you humanely either?" Robin said, fuming.

Starfire lowered her head in response.

Raven felt horrible, like she had tattled on Starfire, but she knew certain things had to be out in the open before Starfire could heal. She needed to know her friends were behind her, needed to know they could console her.

But something in Raven's plan went awry as Robin got up, his body tense and his hands clenching and unclenching. Raven could almost taste the bitterness of his absolute rage in her mouth, he was that irate. Beast Boy and Cyborg were also angered and shocked for Starfire, but Robin by far beat out all the emotions in the room at present.

Raven attempted to intervene in the ensuing argument, but was ignored.

"Star-fire," he bit out. "You _lied_ to me. You _lied_ right to my _face_. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

She looked up into his hard face, her eyes wide like saucers.

"I… did not know how- …we have all kept the secrets…"

"Not ones like these," he seethed. "Not ones like this. You shouldn't have kept this from me. You shouldn't have fucking _lied_ about it."

Hurt drained out of her face and anger began to filter into it in defense. She stood up to look defiantly into his face. She was amazed that he could be so angry with her when he had kept just as many things about his own past hidden. She may have lied, but he still had not trusted her and been completely open with her either.

She poked him in the chest, hard. "You do not have the right to be angry with me. You have also kept the secrets. You did not tell me or any of us that you had been shot and almost killed! You did not tell any of us about your past and your secret life! Do not yell at me, when you are the one who is the hypocritical!"

Robin forcefully grabbed her arm, reminding her of the time when he grabbed her after she couldn't see Slade.

"This stuff isn't the kind of thing you keep secret," he snarled. "Do you know how many rape victims I've dealt with in Gotham? I can't believe you've been though all that and were sitting here right under my nose and never _bothered_ to tell me about it! You _lied_ to me about the Citadel, about everything! I thought we _trusted_ each other!"

Starfire's eyes narrowed and she slapped him across the face.

Robin released her arm and held his hand to his cheek, stunned. She had never slapped him like that before.

Her hand shook, losing her resolve for a moment, but she was still cold when she stepped away and spoke.

"You have no right to speak to me that way. I thought we trusted each other as well, but it seems we do not. You have elected to keep secrets from me and I from you. But I will not stand here and have you shout in my face."

She lowered her eyes, blinking through the tears beginning to run down her cheeks again. "This is what I expected to happen."

She quickly ran out of the room before Raven could stop her.

"That was the wrong way to handle the situation, Robin."

Robin turned to glare at Raven when he heard the harsh tone of her voice.

"She needed comfort! Not someone to yell at her!" Raven chastised, now hovering in the air in a standing position, her eyes white and her cape billowing out behind her.

"If you have dealt with so many cases like hers, how could you react like that? You may have just caused her more damage than you even know," she growled.

The two boys were glaring at him.

"Dude, completely uncalled for," Beast Boy said, shaking his head, his eyes hard and his mouth frowning.

"Shut the fuck up Beast Boy. No one asked your opinion," Robin snapped.

"Hey _f__uck_ you, dude," Beast Boy snarled, baring his teeth and attempting to lunge at his leader, but Cyborg held him back. "I'm not just going to sit here and watch you yell at Star for no damn reason!"

"No damn reason?! She fucking _lied_ to me!"

Raven quickly interposed herself between the two before an all out fight ensued.

"This argument is quickly escalating into something that might not be able to be repaired. Robin, you need to-"

"I don't fucking need to do anything, Raven."

He shook his head angrily, still believing his feelings to be justified as he stalked from the room.

Beast Boy shook himself out of Cyborg's grip. He was seething, pacing around the room and mumbling to himself. Raven watched with a sad expression. His emotions were jumbled, a mixture of shock and horror on Starfire's behalf and anger towards his leader's thoughtless actions.

"Beast Boy, don't worry, we'll get this all straightened out," she said softly.

"He's just, urgh! He's just such a fucking _bastard_ sometimes," Beast Boy said, punching his fists down in the air.

Cyborg flopped down on the couch.

"Robin's an ass, that's for sure. But what we gonna do about Star?"

"We should go see her right now," Beast Boy said vehemently. "She shouldn't be alone."

Raven tentatively reached out for Starfire's emotions. She sucked in a breath. Starfire was one unhappy girl.

"Starfire might not want any company at the moment," she said gravely.

"She needs to know we still care about her," Beast Boy argued.

Raven's eyes shone at his sympathy and concern for his friend. She sighed.

"If you want to try and console her, maybe you should. You might be the only person she would even want to see at the moment. I think she's angry with me for 'tattling' on her."

Beast Boy nodded and set off for Starfire's room.

Cyborg and Raven eyed each other sadly.

Cyborg sighed.

"Well, I guess now we know…"

Raven nodded. "Her… her greatest fear… she was afraid we'd be disgusted with her and send her away for killing that monster. She was ashamed that she had been touched, and… tortured…" Raven's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"The things she endured, Cyborg… I…"

Cyborg grabbed her hand, squeezing it comfortingly.

"Because of that code of no killing, she was deathly afraid of any of us finding out, especially Robin…"

Cyborg shook his head. "The dude totally fucked up. But I think he's more hurt than any of us too. He never handles these situations well."

"No, he doesn't," Raven agreed. "I think most of his anger was misplaced. He shouldn't have yelled at Starfire like that, but I think he had no other place to take out his emotions. Often when we are upset over something, we take out our feelings on the ones who are the closest to us. Maybe I should have talked to all of you privately. I had hoped it wouldn't have gone like this."

"Hey, I'm glad we all came out in the open. Now I know. Don't beat yourself up over it. Starfire will understand that we all care about her."

Raven's eyes were beginning to water, and her bottom lip trembled. "I didn't mean to betray her like that, but when I found out about it I thought you all needed to know, to know what happened to her-" her voice cracked. A tear slipped down her cheek.

Cyborg pulled Raven into a hug.

--

Robin had headed directly for the training room. The past few weeks had taken a tremendous toll on him, and then finding out his girlfriend had been abused and treated so horribly, had _lied_ to him and didn't trust him enough to tell him was the last straw. He refused to back down, even though he knew he was being selfish. Even in all his fits of irrationality, there was a rational side of him that knew he had acted atrociously and was afraid Starfire might never forgive him.

He found his favorite heavy bag and began pounding the sand out of it. He furiously kicked and punched and spun, knocking the bag around wildly.

It was his deepest fear being realized because once again he had screwed up. Robin hated himself when he acted like this, but for some reason he just couldn't stop himself. He was torn between feeling completely betrayed and knowing that he was wrong to act the way he did. He knew that he owed Starfire one great big apology, but right now he knew she probably didn't want to see his face for a long time.

With one last powerful kick he broke the hanging apparatus and the bag went flying, sand spraying across the floor.

He stood there and breathed heavily, staring vacantly at the mess he had created.

--

Beast Boy stood outside Starfire's door. He didn't need his acute hearing to hear that Starfire was still bawling inside. He frowned sadly. He couldn't stand hearing her cry. He tentatively knocked on her door.

She didn't answer. He knocked again, a little louder.

She sniffled. Her voice was strained and broken.

"Please go away. I do not wish for company at present."

"Star, it's me. Please, you shouldn't be alone right now."

"Friend Beast Boy, thank you for your concern, but I wish to be alone."

Beast Boy was determined however, and turned into a bug and scuttled underneath Starfire's door. Once on the other side he turned into a small cat and crossed over to her bed. She was lying curled up in a ball with her back to him. He jumped up onto her bed with a mew and cautiously regarded her. She sighed.

"You are very persistent."

He answered her with a meow and hopped over her hip to sit in front of her. She had buried her face into her pillow and her hair fell around her, hiding her face like a veil.

Beast Boy rubbed his head against her arms, purring faintly. Starfire didn't respond. He flattened himself on her bed, hoping she would at least look at him.

When she didn't move he got up again and trotted over to her head. He stuck his nose through her hair and nudged her cheek.

"Friend Beast Boy, please," she said plaintively. He mewed.

She lifted her head heavily and pushed her curtain of hair out of the way. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Tears still leaked down her cheeks.

Beast Boy hopped onto her stomach, now purring loudly. He kneaded with his paws a little, giving her a cat smile.

Starfire couldn't help herself and a tiny curve accented her lips.

"I thank you for your enthusiasm, but I am not in a good mood just now."

He walked up her body to press his cat nose into her cheek again. She gave him an absent pat on the back. He hopped off her and turned back into himself, his eyes wide and sympathetic and his ears drooping. Starfire glanced up at him, then sat up and threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck. He could feel his shirt becoming wet.

"Star," he said sadly, and she continued to cry, her body shaking.

He rubbed her back, the sound of her sobs breaking his heart.

--

After an hour and a half of Starfire laying and crying on Beast Boy's shoulder, she eventually calmed down. Beast Boy had hugged her tight, not needing to say anything, merely rubbing her back soothingly.

Starfire sniffled and managed to sit up. Beast Boy sat up with her.

"Hey, Star?" he said hesitantly.

"Yes?" she mumbled.

"I know… you probably don't want to talk about it, but, I just want to let you know, I… understand how you feel, just a little bit."

Starfire sniffled and looked up at him. "How can you possibly understand how I feel?"

Beast Boy looked down, his cheeks turning a shade of red. "Remember when Raven mentioned that I've been through experiments too?"

"Oh," Starfire said, remembering and now feeling insensitive for asking how he could have understood.

"It wasn't a good time. I was really little and really scared. My parents were dead, and my legal guardian hated my guts, and was all too happy to give me over to the lab coats while he tried to get his grubby paws on my inheritance. They… they kept me in a cage, Star…"

"Oh Beast Boy," Starfire cried, grabbing his hand sympathetically.

"They treated me like I was an animal… took blood samples all the time, poked me with stuff, prodded in all sorts of intimate places… it was horrible…"

Starfire's lip protruded as she frowned sadly.

"I mean, looking back none of it was ethical at all. I'm pretty sure they carried out this stuff in secret. I'm still a human, but they treated me no better than a little lab rat and everything they put me through _hurt_… I hate needles…"

Starfire squeezed his hand.

"I'm not telling you this because I need attention or anything, or trying to be selfish… but I thought it would help you a little to know that you're not alone. It's scary being in a place like that, when you have no control over what those people do to you, can't escape, and feeling so hopeless…"

Starfire nodded. "That is what it is like," she agreed, her voice still heavy and wavering.

"I'm so sorry, Star."

She looked down for a minute.

"The Psions were very ruthless, amoral, and had no regard for life even amongst their own population. In their soulless quest for knowledge they tested and experimented on any creature they could get their hands on. Tamaranians have one way to rid of the energy we possess, and that is through our eye beams. The Psions were curious as to how much energy a Tamaranian body could hold before it exploded."

Beast Boy looked horrified. "Exploded?"

Starfire nodded. "The Psions rarely left their test subjects alive."

"God, Star…"

"They strapped me to a table in a white sterile room and pumped energy into my body. It was a very slow process at first… they would make Blackfire and I absorb a little more each day, recording whatever data they were looking for. It was on the last day when they were done with their all their experiments except for the final one: the test to see how much energy our bodies could hold until they combusted.

"When the experiment was being conducted it felt as though I had been plunged into the center of a star. My entire body felt like it was engulfed in flames, like I was burning alive. My body convulsed and shuddered uncontrollably. The experiment was nearing completion and I could literally feel my limbs tearing from my torso, could feel my entire being splitting apart, when my body endeavored to save itself. It released in a huge explosion a great ball of green energy from my hands. This wave destroyed the machine that emitted the energy and the lab where the Psions were observing. I then saved my sister… she also discovered that she could release energy through her hands, as she had been exposed to the experiment a little longer than I had. We destroyed the labs and left."

"Hey Star… what about your eyebeams? Couldn't you release energy that way?"

"The use of eyebeams is only possible after a Tamaranian has undergone transformation."

"Oh… you mean that time when you got all shy and thought you were funny looking and ran away?"

Starfire colored, embarrassed. "Yes."

Beast Boy smiled.

"Nothing could ever make you look ugly, Star."

Starfire blushed again. "I do not believe this to be true."

"No, it's true."

He grinned.

Starfire seemed to sober completely, and he could see a thought was crossing her mind. His grin faded when he saw her eyes cloud over again.

"Star," he said, concerned.

She half turned away, waving her hand. "I am sorry," she said tearfully.

"Don't be sorry. Cry if you need to," he said seriously. "Seems like you've been holding this back for years…"

"That may be so," she said in a disturbingly emotionless voice, her face gone blank as a tear rolled down.

Beast Boy hugged her close and gave her a brotherly peck on her cheek. She buried her face into his shoulder.

--

Later that night Beast Boy reappeared in the living room. Cyborg and Raven were having a quiet dinner to themselves, though there was enough for all the Titans on the stove.

"How is she?" Raven asked, looking up when Beast Boy entered the room.

"Bad," he said somberly, and both Raven and Cyborg's faces fell.

"Are you hungry? There's dinner on the stove waiting for you," Raven said, pointing.

"Thanks, guess I'll have a little," Beast Boy sighed, going over and getting a plate out of the cupboard. He helped himself and then wearily sat next to his girlfriend and best friend.

"Seen Rob at all?" he asked, his voice getting a little harder.

"He hasn't had the guts to show himself since this morning," Cyborg stated.

"I'd pound him if I knew I could get my hands on him," Beast Boy's eyes flashed.

"Beast Boy-" Raven started, but he cut her off.

"No Raven. You didn't see what Star was like."

She looked down at her plate. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have pushed her to tell if she didn't want to." Her eyes began to rim with tears again.

"Don't worry 'bout it so much. You did the right thing. Robin may have been a complete ass about it, but Starfire shouldn't have to live with something like that inside her. Eventually it would have eaten away at her, and she might never have been able to get over it," Cyborg said firmly. "Best that it came out now, when things can be repaired."

"I guess you're right," she said, her shoulders drooping. "Beast Boy, do you think Starfire would eat anything?"

He looked grimly thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "She was… like I've never seen her. It was bad Rae… it was really bad." His ears drooped and his eyes looked pained.

Raven sighed and nodded sadly.

"Anyone want to take dinner to Robin?"

Both boys resolutely shook their heads no.

* * *

Sooo… ah…

Well I know Kryalla is just all gleeful over there in Australia. Look Kry! Angst and fights and torture and stuff! Her eyes are just gleaming, everyone.

So, I'm so sorry, but I had to do it. There were clues! There were hints! You should've seen this coming, Batman did! There was foreshadowing! The big fight thing? Remember, Star and I have never had a fight like that; you will eventually?

-hides-


	23. Chapter 23

Starfire was still crying. She felt as though her heart were shattered, broken into hundreds of tiny pieces. Her chest was aching like there was a great weight pressing in on it, and she actually felt cold, similar to the way she felt when she flew through the empty void of space at the speed of light where there was no air to breathe. She shuddered and rubbed her hands over her upper arms. She never liked the oppressive and extremely lonely feeling of flying through the empty heavens and her current situation was mimicking it. Robin had hurt her deeply, so deeply that she wasn't sure just how their relationship was going to continue.

It was getting late, almost time for bed, but Starfire was awake and with Beast Boy gone she realized that she was lonely. She sat on her bed, huddling her arms around herself, and wished that someone would come see her again.

She was scaring herself; she had always liked to think that she was a warrior first and any sort of weak emotions like this shouldn't be this debilitating. As princess of Tamaran she was technically not allowed to experience love and therefore she should not be hurting so badly.

But Starfire knew that Earth had changed her forever. In fact all of Tamaran was like a distant fuzzy memory and she would be perfectly fine if she never had to see the place again. Her last visit, in which she was nearly married off to Glurdulskletch-hh, proved her true feelings toward where "home" was. Tamaran was no longer home and she sniffed when the thought crossed through her mind that it probably never really had been. She missed Galfore, but he would be the sole reason she would ever go back.

All her traditions were merely something to hold onto in attempts to convince herself that she belonged somewhere. She was Tamaran's princess but she had never truly felt like she was a part of Tamaran and that she belonged there. The majority of her life had been spent training on Okaara or being a slave in the Citadel, and now on Earth. Even out of her own nuclear family only one person had ever been kind to her.

She was well aware that she was different from Earthlings, from her appearance right down to the manner that she spoke. She liked Earth, but she didn't even try to pretend that she fit in. She sniffed again as she realized she didn't belong anywhere. For awhile she felt that Earth would definitely be her permanent home, thanks to Robin and his kindness, and soon it became apparent that home was wherever Robin was. But now she was so hurt she wasn't sure if she could bear seeing him again. She let out a sob as she thought that she might not have anywhere to go if she left Earth, just like when she had flown away during the confusing time of her transformation. No one wanted her…

Starfire blew her nose into a tissue, tossing it into the heaping pile in her garbage can and got up from her bed. She wanted to see someone very badly now, she was desperately lonely and had cried very hard after Beast Boy had left. She was surprised at herself that she wanted him to stay and keep her company, but did not ask him to.

She sidled out of her room, checking the hallway first.

--

Raven sighed as she sat on her bed, wrapping her arms around her knees. She stared blankly at her comforter, wondering if Starfire was okay. She tried not to feel guilty, tried to tell herself that the team needed to know what had happened to her, and actually what had happened to everyone. Everyone had tragic things happen in their past, and Raven definitely would be brooding over Beast Boy if this whole situation hadn't been blown out of proportion.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when a timid knock came at her door. Raven glanced over and got up to answer, wondering if it was said boyfriend come to stay with her.

But when she slid the door back Starfire stood there, bottom lip trembling.

"Starfire," Raven said, her eyes showing concern.

Starfire sniffled several times and launched herself at the dark girl, crying, "I do not wish to be alone!"

Raven hugged her back.

The two entered the room and Starfire went and sat on Raven's bed.

Starfire reattached herself to Raven as she sat down and proceeded to sob hysterically into Raven's shoulder. Raven stared off as she hugged her friend, a sheen of water covering her eyes. She couldn't be more in tune with Starfire's pain. Not only could her powers acutely sense just exactly how she felt, but she also had first hand experience as well.

"I'm so sorry, Starfire," Raven whispered, holding her tight, feeling very inadequate.

Starfire clutched Raven like the empath was all she had left in the world.

Raven tried not to watch the clock, but she began to get worried when Starfire took forty five minutes to calm down enough to finally speak coherently.

"How are you doing?" Raven asked carefully.

Starfire moped, rubbing at her red and swollen eyes. "I do not feel good. I do not wish to have to go away."

"What do you mean 'go away'?" Raven asked, confused.

"If Robin does not want me with the Titans anymore, I have no place to go!" Starfire said, a tear dripping down her cheek. Raven wondered how she had any tears left to cry in there.

"Robin isn't going to kick you off the Titans," she said reassuringly. "He's going to think this over, then come to the realization that he's acted like a complete ass and will come and give you a big apology."

"You are certain?"

"Yes. And even if he for some stupid reason ever wanted to kick you off the team, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and I wouldn't let it happen," she said with conviction.

"Okay," Starfire said uncertainly.

There was silence for a moment, Raven trying to gather up her courage to apologize to her friend.

"Starfire? I want to say I'm sorry for forcing you to reveal what happened to you to the boys. I thought they deserved to know, especially Robin, since we are all pretty much family now… I never thought for a moment that Robin would act like he did, and I feel like I'm to blame for this whole thing-"

Starfire interrupted, holding up her hand. "Raven, what you did was not wrong. I should not have kept it a secret for so long, and… I should not have lied about it." She looked unhappy. "I should have known that you all are my friends, and none of you would send me away. But… some things are hard to talk about. Do not harbor guilt over Robin's actions; he is responsible for them, not you. If he is that angry with me and wishes to never see me again, then, then, so be it," Starfire said, her voice wavering at the end.

"Robin loves you very much; I highly doubt that he won't come crawling back after he has time to think his actions over."

Starfire nodded sadly, wanting to believe Raven.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy are the okay?" she asked.

"Cyborg and Beast Boy are very worried about you," Raven answered.

"Yes, friend Beast Boy was very kind to come and see me," Starfire said. "How do they feel about Robin?" she asked curiously.

"They both want to pound the snot out of him," Raven said. "Consider them your brothers."

Starfire's mouth twitched, a small curve accenting them. "The pounding of Robin will not be necessary, although I may be powerless to stop them if it happens."

Raven echoed her small smile.

"Are you feeling a little better?"

Starfire sighed, her mouth drooping again.

"I am not fine, but I will be the okay."

Raven nodded, understanding.

There was a momentary silence, as Starfire sniffled and Raven watched her with a worried sympathetic gaze.

"Raven…"

"Yes?"

"When… when you healed my burns," Starfire started, her face looking unsure.

Raven looked away from her, figuring she knew what Starfire was going to ask. "What about it?"

"Did you…?"

Raven sighed. "I'm sorry Starfire. I did. I probably should have asked for your permission, but… it would've been awkward to…"

"I understand," Starfire said.

"It… it was not good. I can heal some of it, if you would want me to. It seems like you would experience residual pain from that."

"Sometimes," Starfire said, her voice sounding absent and disconnected.

"I… I couldn't believe that you had been through all that, and then to see the proof, it was very distressing. I am so sorry…"

"I know. They were very… sadistic."

Raven rubbed one of her arms, her own body shivering. "I saw, felt it through you."

Starfire nodded slowly, her eyes blank and dull.

Raven pressed her lips together before pulling her into a hug again, not liking how Starfire had suddenly shut down. This action seemed to mean a tremendous amount to her, as Starfire knew how Raven did not often initiate hugs.

"Raven?" Starfire asked timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Would it be the okay if I were to… stay with you tonight?" she asked, tapping her index fingers together. "I do not wish to be alone."

Raven was a little taken aback, but after a thought she nodded. "If you want to stay with me, that's okay. I don't have an extra bed though…"

Starfire looked at her despondently.

Raven sighed. "Okay okay, we can share the bed."

Starfire smiled a little. "It will be like the sleepover."

Raven fought not to roll her eyes.

"Why don't we go get a chick flick, some nail polish, the hair brush, and some magazines while we're at it," she said dryly.

"Really?" Starfire said, her eyes lighting up the tiniest bit.

"No," Raven answered.

"Oh," Starfire huffed. "Do not do that to me."

Both girls looked over in surprise when Raven's door slid open to reveal a very forlorn green kitty sitting mournfully out in the hallway.

Raven's eyes softened and she beckoned Beast Boy inside. He zipped up onto the bed and buried his face into Raven's lap. He gave a pitiful mew. Raven smiled and petted him lovingly, running her fingers up his tail. He seemed to like it whenever she did that.

"Oooh," Starfire said sadly, petting his back.

Beast Boy lifted his head, quickly giving Raven a lick on the cheek before he rested his paws on Starfire's shoulders, pressing his wet nose to hers, meowing.

Starfire gave him a tiny smile. "Do not be concerned, friend… I will be the okay." She petted him. He nuzzled her under her chin, giving a soft purr. Starfire let a very small giggle escape.

Beast Boy hopped down and went to Raven, rubbing his body up against hers, purring very loudly, walking around her. Raven smiled and grabbed his tail. Beast Boy flicked it out of her hands and looked her imploringly in the face.

Raven sighed.

"Yes, you can stay in here tonight too. But only in cat form," she warned. Beast Boy nodded.

Starfire moved to get under Raven's sheets, settling down. Raven looked at both her friends for a moment, marveling that they chose _her_ to come to. She never thought she was very good at being comforting, but here they both were. But then again… Cyborg's room didn't have a nice soft bed and everyone was mad at Robin. Raven shrugged and got under the covers herself. Beast Boy immediately curled up between the two girls contently.

She flicked the lights off with her powers.

"_Raven_?" Starfire whispered.

"_What_?" she whispered back.

"_Thank you_," Starfire said.

"_No problem_," Raven answered.

Starfire fiddled with the blanket in her fingers for a moment, then turned and snuggled next to Raven's shoulder, squishing Beast Boy between them.

Raven was stunned for a second, but then snuggled up herself, Beast Boy curling into her stomach. She lay still, breathing softly as she listened to the labored and raspy breath of the girl beside her, hearing her sniffle every once in awhile. She could sense that Starfire was still in deep pain. Raven felt awful for her, but she knew she could help just a little.

"_Starfire_?" she whispered.

"_Yes_?" she asked, her voice still strained.

Raven hugged her close and placed a hand over her heart. Starfire felt Raven's warm healing spread through her and suddenly the pain in her chest that was so debilitating and making it hard to breathe was gone. She sighed in relief.

Beast Boy raised his head with an interested and slightly lecherous grin on his kitty face. He licked his lips.

His girlfriend glared at him with an eyebrow raised, just sensing the thoughts located completely in the gutter coming from his little mind.

Raven's door slid open as a green cat was propelled out the threshold, across the hall and flumped head first into the wall by black energy.

Both girls settled down contentedly and soon fell asleep.

--

It had been two days since the big argument, and neither Robin nor Starfire were seen about the tower. Starfire had stayed with Raven both nights, and went back to her own room in the morning. The boys would bring her food, but she refused to come outside.

Robin just plain hadn't been seen. His room was locked shut with special code, though no one had been ready to approach him anyway, and no one knew how he was getting food either. Raven figured he came out at night when the rest of them were in bed, but she wasn't sure. Either that or he was starving himself, which was a distinct possibility knowing him. She was feeling rather guilty about Robin in particular, it was unlike him to stay locked away this long.

Raven helped Cyborg prepare lunch (though Cyborg honestly did most of the cooking) and made up two trays. Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Two trays?"

"One for Starfire and one for Robin," she answered.

"Oh," Cyborg answered flatly, going back to making the chicken sandwiches.

Once he finished making the food Raven loaded up the trays and Beast Boy came bounding over, wondering where his tofu sandwich was.

"I don't touch no damn tofu B, y'all know that," Cyborg grumbled.

"Dude, that's sooo mean to make sandwiches for everyone else but me!" he whined.

"Well maybe if you ate normal people food, I would've!" Cyborg shot back.

"Dude!! That's-"

"Okay you two, that's enough," Raven droned. "There's enough fighting going around the tower as it is."

They both scowled.

"Who wants to take this tray to Star, and who wants to take the other to Robin?" Raven asked.

The two boys looked at each other.

"I'll take Starfire," they said in unison. Raven sighed.

"Fine. You can both go visit her. I'll take Robin's."

Cyborg gathered up her tray and the two headed for Starfire's room.

Raven picked up Robin's lunch and tried to quell the nervousness in her stomach.

She headed down to his room, and lightly knocked on the door. There was no answer. She tried again. No answer.

"Robin?" she called.

She heard something shifting inside and footsteps sluggishly padding to the door.

Robin unlocked the door and it slid open slightly.

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding tired and strained.

"I brought you lunch," Raven said, holding out the tray.

"Thanks," he said blearily, opening the door a little wider.

He looked scruffier than Raven had ever seen him. He hadn't shaved, his hair was messy and sticking up every which way, and he wore a wrinkled white t-shirt with plaid pajama pants. His feet were bare.

"Robin," Raven started, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" he asked a little bitterly, taking the tray and setting it on his bed, picking at his lunch.

Raven hesitantly stepped inside his door.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Thanks for the food," he said, ignoring her last statement.

Raven watched him for a moment. He didn't look up.

"Robin, you have to apologize to her sometime. It's tearing her up inside."

"Raven," he sighed, sounding annoyed, "did you come here just to yell at me?"

"No. I came to bring you lunch. But I also wanted to let you know that Starfire's not doing too well. She hasn't come out of her room, except to spend the nights with me," Raven said.

Robin grunted.

"Are you sorry at all?" Raven asked, getting a little annoyed at him herself.

Robin grumbled. "Of course I'm sorry. Do you think I'm a heartless bastard?"

"The boys do," Raven answered. "I know you better than that, but they aren't very happy with you right now."

"Whatever," Robin muttered.

"I would feel better if I at least saw some remorse," Raven said dryly.

"I do feel fucking remorseful, Raven! What do you want me to do? Waltz into Starfire's room and say 'I'm sorry,' kiss and make up? It's not that fucking simple."

Raven frowned. "You could at least try. Starfire thinks you're going to kick her off the team."

"That's ridiculous," he muttered.

"Yes, it is, but she's scared you will and she's going to keep thinking worse until you come and apologize and set things right. She thinks you're angry at her for killing that Citadelian."

"I'm not angry at her for that. I'm angry because she was… tortured... and practically raped… and she lied to me about it." His eyes clenched shut for a moment and Raven sucked in a breath and had to grab the door for support. It felt like someone had stabbed a knife into her chest and twisted it, before it vanished into a haze of anger and she saw his face go blank.

Raven blinked for a moment to compose herself before speaking.

"I would blame that on cultural differences. In her society it is not something they talk about," Raven said softly. "They are warriors, and do not dwell on emotional topics. It's considered weak. Starfire told me that nobles aren't even permitted to love."

"I know that," Robin said grumpily.

"Then why did you react the way you did?" Raven asked.

"I was just so mad that she didn't trust me enough to tell me what had happened in her past like that. You don't keep that kind of stuff a secret. You get help."

"Robin, you are being hypocritical. I saw enough of your past to know that you probably needed to get help too, yet you have kept all of that from Starfire as well. She's very hurt that you were angry with her, and she's hurt that you kept your past from her too."

Robin gave a small grunt for a response, staring at his tray.

"Are you going to apologize to her?" Raven asked.

"Eventually," he said sullenly.

Raven was getting impatient. "Listen, I feel sorry for you, I really do. All of us were shocked to hear what Starfire went through, but at the same time all of us kept our pasts a secret too, including you. Everyone gets this but you. I think you need to talk to her before some real damage is done. The longer you let this fester the harder it will be to make up."

"Thanks for the advice, Raven," Robin said civilly, indicating that it was time for her to take her leave.

Raven shook her head. "I just might not intervene the next time Beast Boy lunges at you," she snipped, heading out the door.

Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head, bit back a retort, and punched his pillow after she had left.

--

The next morning dawned and Raven's eyes flicked open. It was early for her to be awake, but she hadn't slept the best last night. She glanced at the two sleeping figures beside her and floated up from the bed so as not to wake them. She quietly got dressed and headed down to the common room to meditate.

Raven didn't need to meditate much anymore to control her powers after having defeated her father, but since she was up it relaxed her to sit in front of the large bay window and watch the city glittering in the morning sun off the coast.

She floated up into her crossed legged position and began chanting softly.

Beast Boy woke up when he felt a third of the warmth leave the bed. He had gotten only a little bit of sleep, had kept tossing and turning fitfully all night in his cat form, but he just couldn't shake off the uneasiness in the tower. Everyone was tiptoeing around each other.

He glanced at the clock, scowling when it only said eight thirty. Beast Boy didn't even know what eight thirty in the morning looked like, much less wanted to be up and functioning.

He wondered where Raven was. Raven didn't often get up early, she liked to sleep in. He decided he'd go find her, or if he couldn't maybe some early morning cartoons would cheer him up.

Starfire was still sleeping beside him. Her eyes were still swollen from crying, and her mouth was drawn in a slight frown. It killed him to see her so unhappy. Even while she was asleep she looked anything but peaceful.

He brushed her bangs from her face and pecked her on the cheek before carefully getting up off the bed.

When he slipped through the doors to Ops he saw Raven was quietly meditating in front of the big window. He watched her for a moment, his eyes soft. Then he turned into a cat and silently padded over to her, hopped up into her lap and sprawled out over her crossed legs.

Raven jumped a little, startled by the sudden weight in her lap, but she opened one eye and stared at the purring ball of green fur on her legs before looking back up and not missing a beat in her chant.

When Cyborg came in at ten it was to find the two contently snuggled on the couch together, sound asleep. He hadn't the heart to wake them up and tease them, so he busied himself with making brunch.

The two woke up to the sound of sizzling bacon and the enticing smell of pancakes.

Raven looked around and suddenly realized they all had somehow left Starfire by herself. Knowing the Tamaranian girl would wake up and be very upset to find herself alone, Raven phased directly through the floor to her bedroom.

She breathed in a sigh of relief to see that Starfire was just turning over and opening her eyes when she arrived. She asked Starfire if she wanted breakfast. Starfire nodded yes as she rubbed her tired eyes blearily, but said she didn't want to come to the kitchen.

Raven narrowed her eyes slightly. "If you're worried you'll run into a certain someone, no one's seen him since yesterday. He's holed up just as much as you are."

Starfire looked around the room before sighing.

"I am not ready, friend Raven."

Raven shook her head slightly, very worried. "Okay then. So you're going back to your room now?"

"Yes, I think so."

"I'm not kicking you out or anything, you know. If you wanted to stay in here, you can."

"I thank you for the offer, but I want to go back to my own room."

"Okay," Raven said uncertainly. "We'll bring you breakfast then."

"Thank you," Starfire said, before turning to walk out the door.

She was absolutely crushed, Raven could sense. She wished there was something more she could do.

Later in the day things were still status quo in the Robin and Starfire situation. This was the biggest argument any of them had ever been involved in, and the air in the tower was tense.

Finally Beast Boy couldn't stand the awkward silence any longer as the three moped on the couch.

"I hate this! Isn't there anything we can do?" he slapped his hands on the sofa cushion.

"We can't force Robin to apologize, it has to come from him," Raven said. The situation was hard on all of them.

"He's a prick for waiting this long," Beast Boy said maliciously, crossing his arms.

"I agree," Cyborg spoke up as Raven moved to protest.

"Don't be so hard on him; he's hurt too," she said. She was feeling guilty again for yelling at him, remembering that stab of absolute despair before he hid it beneath his anger again.

"Starfire's the one who's getting the most hurt out of this situation," Beast Boy said. "Are you taking _his_ side now?"

"No," Raven said defensively. "I'm not taking anyone's side. Both of them are hurt for their own reasons, and it's going to take one of them to crack before this situation can blow over."

"Robin needs to apologize to Star," Beast Boy said grumpily.

Suddenly the Titan alarms rang out through the tower.

"Shit," muttered Cyborg. "What are we gonna to do?"

The three sprang up to look at the console and see who was causing a disturbance.

"Aww man… it's that loser Control Freak," Cyborg sighed, pounding the control panel.

"We can handle him then," Raven said.

"Friends?"

The three turned around in shock when they heard the soft timid word spoken from the door.

"Starfire," Beast Boy said.

"I came because of the alert, but I do not know if I can offer my assistance," she said quietly.

"We don't expect you to, Star," Cyborg said.

She nodded unhappily. "I cannot-- fly right now," she said, a hitch in her voice. "I am not even sure I could conjure a starbolt."

"It's only Control Freak fly girl, we can handle him," Cyborg said gently.

"Okay."

"Robin isn't coming, huh?" Beast Boy pointed out sullenly.

Cyborg frowned. He checked the database and his eyebrow rose. "Robin's signal is offline. I can't locate him."

Raven concentrated for a moment. She opened her eyes, worried. "He's not in the Tower."

Starfire's face went white.

"What? You mean he's just gone?" Beast Boy said incredulously.

"He's gone. We have no way of finding him," Cyborg said.

"Probably off sulking somewhere then, avoiding his problems," Beast Boy said grumpily.

"Come on, we have to go," Raven urged. "There's no time right now to worry about where Robin is."

The three rushed out with hurried goodbyes to Starfire. Starfire went to the scanner and saw for herself that Robin truly was offline. She brushed her hand across her eyes and walked quietly back to her room.

--

"What is Control Freak's location?" Raven asked on the way.

"The arcade, where else?" Cyborg answered with a snort.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Maybe after we kick his ass we can play some games. Dude!! I heard they just brought back the original Mortal Kombat!!"

"Oooh, really?" Cyborg perked up.

"YESS!!" Beast Boy hissed excitedly.

"Old school 'blood mode on' _finish him_ here I come!!" Cyborg cried as he stepped on the gas pedal.

Raven rolled her eyes, comforted in the knowledge that she could teleport herself home if she had to.

The discussion then turned to nostalgic anecdotes of combo moves and game glitches for the rest of the ride there.

"Dude! Remember how you could have Cage decapitate someone three times?! How can you decapitate someone _three times_?!"

Raven sighed out of sheer boredom and stared out the window.

When they arrived at the arcade, there was a commotion going on at the prize counter. Control Freak was grabbing the shirt of the hapless greasy teenage employee and pulling him over the counter.

"I demand a refund! The machine ate my quarters!" he yelled.

"Dude, I saw you like, playing man! I can't give you the refund!"

Control Freak shook the poor kid.

"It ate my quarters! I didn't get my full game, and you better give me the refund or I will _make_ you pay."

"Like, dude… there are other kids who want to play MK too. There's a whole line behind you, they're getting pissed man."

Control Freak tossed the boy behind the counter in frustration.

"Hey Control Freak! Are you that much of a loser that you can't afford two quarters?!"

Control Freak turned around to glare at Beast Boy. "Ah… the Titans. My arch nemesises..ses."

"Dude, you are so _lame_."

"Oh really? You think I'm lame? I bet you won't think I'm so lame when you're fighting _them_!"

He whipped his remote out and pointed it towards the Mortal Kombat arcade game.

He clicked a button menacingly.

The three Titans and all the huddled teens who had been waiting for Control Freak to finish playing watched as nothing happened.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Control Freak frowned and slapped the remote against his palm.

He tried again, pointing it at the game.

He started to chuckle evilly and rubbed his hands together as suddenly white static figures appeared.

"I swear he practices that laugh in the mirror at home," Raven muttered to Cyborg, who snorted.

The static figures began to focus into pixilated images.

Beast Boy's eyes bulged out of his head as several teens shrieked.

Cyborg's arms uncrossed and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit."

Beast Boy ducked behind Cyborg, squeezing his eyes shut. "Where's Robin's crazy ninja fighting skills when you need them?!"

Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Raiden, and Sonya stood before them in all their pixilated glory, their guards up and bouncing, just like in the videogame.

"Huh," Control Freak mused. "Why only the four of them? Where's the rest? Damn batteries must be low!" he growled, smacking it on his palm again.

The Titans looked up in astonishment as horizontal health meters flickered above each character and their own heads. Each green bar had the character's name in it.

"Dude," Beast Boy whimpered.

Control Freak grinned and yelled, "FIGHT!" as the word appeared and flickered red and yellow between the two groups of warriors.

Before Cyborg could even react Scorpion's rope dart flicked out and buried into his chest. Cyborg looked down in dumb astonishment as he was yanked toward the videogame ninja, who loudly exclaimed, "_Get over here_!"

"Titans Go!" he hollered as he was dragged.

Finding that the useful large metal shield he called a best friend was gone, Beast Boy barely had time to register that Sub-Zero's ball of ice was heading straight for him.

Raven's inky energy spread across him before the attack could hit. This got Beast Boy moving as Sub-Zero was gearing up for another attack and Raven suddenly had her own hands full.

The two remaining warriors had both sent strikes at once, Raiden's lightening bolt zapping towards her and Sonya's energy rings came from the other side. Raven shielded herself with a bubble, the attacks bounding off harmlessly. Raiden darted in, electricity slithering around his body as he dropped to the floor and sent his leg flying up for a kick. Raven blocked, her arm enhanced with her own energy shield, and she whipped around and blocked a punch from Sonya.

Beast Boy was employing all manner of animals in an attempt to dodge Sub-Zero's ice attacks. He danced around, whining, "Why do _I_ have to fight Sub-Zero? This sucks! He's the hardest character to fight against, damn it!"

An ill-timed jump as a kangaroo caused him to get hit with the ninja's ice attack. Beast Boy froze in the air mid-jump encased in ice as Sub-Zero punched him with an upper cut. The ice broke away as Beast Boy changed back into his human form and flew limply before landing hard on the ground, blood spraying from his form. He wiped at his chin, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at his bar, red now taking up some of the meter, showing he had lost health.

"Aww man," he muttered. He got up and put his guard up, attempting to get in some kicks and punches of his own. He was decent at martial arts, but Sub-Zero's ice had him at an extreme disadvantage. Beast Boy had no way to block the ice and no projectile attack to send toward his opponent, unlike his fellow Titans.

Cyborg was doing his best to fight Scorpion, the ninja's rope dart proving to be slightly less effective in close range. He landed a solid punch and Scorpion flew backwards, pixilated blood spraying from the videogame character. In a second Cyborg's sonic cannon clicked into place and he blasted Scorpion square in the chest. Cyborg watched with satisfaction as the green shrank and the red grew in Scorpion's health bar. But Cyborg's bulk didn't help him when he tried to jump or avoid the ninja's rope dart, and he knew he was at a disadvantage if he strayed too far from the combat.

Sonya had lost interest in Raven and had flitted over to hassle Beast Boy, who was still having trouble dodging Sub-Zero and landing any hits on the shifty ninja. Beast Boy was stuck in the middle as Sonya sent energy rings flying and ice came from the other side. He dropped to the floor as the two attacks collided above him, breathing a sigh of relief.

Raven was finding that Robin's martial arts training he insisted the Titans learn was being put to good use. Her energy shields blocked Raiden's electric attacks well, and she was able to attack in offense with kicks and punches. She ducked low and leg-sweeped Raiden.

Sonya darted in and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla, blocking one of her punches and a kick combo. He punched her with a powerful uppercut, sending her away.

But he forgot about Sub-Zero behind him, who had hit him with ice straight in the back. Beast Boy froze once again, before being nailed and sent flying. His bar was starting to get dangerously low.

Scorpion's health was low too, his rope spear not doing enough damage to his metal opponent. Raven was still fighting Raiden, and she ended up flying near Cyborg and Scorpion, avoiding a lightening beam.

Raiden and Scorpion switched then, Raiden's current zapping Cyborg and Scorpion's rope dart flicking out to the fleshier opponent.

Raven was distracted by the sight of Beast Boy and noticed the green was almost completely gone in his health bar. She yelled his name, knowing that it would only take one more hit before he was done. But while she was worrying about her boy, she didn't notice that her opponent had switched and the dart imbedded in her chest, blood spraying as she was violently dragged toward Scorpion, who proclaimed, "_Come'ere!_"

Raven swayed in front of him before he punched her and she flew limply before hitting the ground hard on her back. Blood rapidly soaked her uniform as she lay moaning.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried. He barely dodged a kick from Sonya, and jumped over an ice ball.

Raven groaned as her health bar suddenly went back up and the hole in her chest closed. She sat up, still seeing Scorpion bouncing with his guard up, waiting for her to stand.  
Beast Boy was relieved to see Raven sit up, but he couldn't afford to be distracted, his health was far too low. Sub-Zero landed another ice attack, freezing him instantly. The ruthless ninja punched him out, and before he even hit the ground Sonya zapped him right after. His power was completely drained.

Raven and Cyborg stopped fighting and cried out as "FINISH HIM!" flickered, Beast Boy swaying and wobbling before a jubilant Sonya.

"No!" Raven cried.

Sonya's lips puckered and she brought her hand up to her mouth to give her kiss of death.

Raven swirled into her soul self.

She materialized next to Sonya, her cape flapping over the character.

She disappeared again, this time depositing the pixilated woman directly in front of Control Freak, who had been watching the battle with glee and cheerleading for the MK players from the sidelines.

Control Freak's face went from a clownish grin to surprise as the ball of fire blew from Sonya's mouth. It hovered to the geeky villain, then turned into a large ball of flame that engulfed his form.

Raven snickered as the flames cleared and Control Freak was now a blackened singed mess, the remote having been destroyed.

The videogame characters flickered before turning white and zapping out of sight.

Raven flapped her cape to keep the smoke coming from Control Freak away from her as the mall security produced handcuffs to restrain the villain until the police could take him away.

Raven flew over to Beast Boy, who was now laying on the ground.

She knelt down next to him. He groaned.

"I got my ass kicked," he managed to say.

Raven smiled gently as she placed her hand over his chest, her healing powers spreading through his body.

Beast Boy then sat up in a daze, one hand on his head.

"Wow… I didn't realize how hard it would be to fight those guys in real life- Raven!!" he exclaimed suddenly, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. His hands flew forward and he clamped them over Raven's chest.

Raven's eyes instantly went wide and she smacked him across the face. "Not in public!" she growled.

"You're one to talk! Look!"

Raven looked down and peeked through Beast Boy's hands to discover that Scorpion's dart had made a rather large tear in her uniform. Part of her bra was clearly visible, her skin mottled with dried blood. She emitted a muffled squeak, her face red as she pulled her cloak securely around herself.

Beast Boy grinned. "You know, if you wanna show me that at home it would be totally awesome, but we don't need to give the whole mall a show too. The little geeky boys are drooling."

Raven glared, a hand snaking out from her cloak to smack him on the head again.

"Hey BB… Mortal Kombat's open, up for a little battling?" Cyborg grinned.

Beast Boy stared incredulously at him, his mouth wide open. "After all that?! After all the fighting and the ice and the energy thingies and blood and almost being frozen to death?! _Dude_! Are you _insane_?… _HECK YES_!!"

Cyborg crowed as Beast Boy jumped up and ran over the game, digging in his pocket for two quarters.

Raven stared at them with wide eyes, her cloak still firmly wrapped around herself.

She closed her eyes then and shook her head, one eyebrow quirking.

"I don't think I'll ever understand them, and I'm probably not meant to," she muttered, before glaring at a teenage boy who had come near and was leering.

"Dude… I didn't think you'd be the type to wear lace, Raven," he grinned, trying to come onto her nonchalantly.

Raven's face went blank as an arcade game suddenly came flying and smacked the kid on the back of the head, laying him out flat. She rolled her eyes as she saw that Cyborg and Beast Boy were still playing the game, cheers and exclamations coming from the two as they mashed buttons and launched their attacks at each other.

Raven shook her head again as she teleported herself home.

--

When Raven arrived, no one was in the common room or walking about. She figured Starfire had retreated to her room again, so she went to shower and change. Then she calmly prepared herself a snack and settled down with a book until the boys got home.

The two walked into the common room about an hour later, both talking excitedly.

Raven looked up and stretched.

After the flood of conversation finally stopped, Cyborg realized that the three were still the only Titans in the common room.

"Think Robin's come home yet?" Cyborg asked of no one in particular, checking the system. "Ah, he's still offline."

Beast Boy shook his head with mild disgust.

Raven's eyebrows knitted in concern. A quick scan of the tower proved his soul signature was still not present. "It's getting dark soon. Where is he going to stay if he doesn't come home?"

"Are you sure you can't find him, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"It's complicated," Raven sighed. "Robin's learned how to keep me out of his head. He's closed down our bond. I tried to locate him before, and it's like hitting a brick wall full of hurt and anger. That's all I can sense from him. It's completely overwhelming."

"Damn," Cyborg said.

"Friend Cyborg?"

The three looked up. Starfire was standing at the door. Her teammates looked surprised but hopeful; she had come out of her room twice today. It was a start.

"Aw, hey Star."

"Robin has not returned home yet?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering.

Cyborg's eyes softened as he reached out a hand for her. "No Star, he hasn't," he said, pulling her into a hug. "Don't worry about him; he'll come back when he's ready to."

"Oh," she said sadly. She pulled out of Cyborg's embrace and looked like she was going to retreat to her room again. They could all sense this, so Cyborg quickly thought of a way to make her stay, so they could cheer her up.

"Hey, how about we have a movie night?" he suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Beast Boy said, nodding. "How about you pick, Star?"

Starfire looked conflicted, like she wanted to go back to her room but also did not want to disappoint her friends. Finally she nodded and walked over to the case with the Titans' movie collection. Raven noted dimly that she hadn't seen Starfire float anywhere yet.

Starfire made her selection and mutely handed it to Beast Boy. All of them held their tongues when they noticed it was a total chick flick, but in attempt to cheer Starfire up they plopped it into the dvd system.

Starfire leaned up against Cyborg, his arm comfortingly around her, and Raven and Beast Boy snuggled next to them.

She attempted not to sigh unhappily during the movie, and she even had to hold back a few tears as she watched the two lovers on screen. Perhaps a romantic comedy hadn't been the best choice.

Half way through the movie the doors to Ops slid open. The three Titans looked at each other, then at Starfire, whose eyes had gone wide and though they were still staring at the tv screen, they weren't seeing the movie anymore. Starfire slowly turned around in her seat, the other Titans fighting the urge to turn around as well.

Her body trembled when she pushed herself off the couch to stand in front of it, gazing behind the Titans. She bit her bottom lip, wringing her hands.

Robin shifted his gaze away from her for a moment, his hands clenched. Both paused, a sudden sort of tense moment passed where neither moved, neither knew exactly what to do. Robin looked back up directly into her eyes and took a couple steps towards her. Starfire hesitantly scooted around the couch and stood just behind it, the Titans now too curious and turned around to watch. Robin swiftly headed for her, scooped her up into his arms bridal style and carried her out the door, Starfire's head buried in his shoulder and neck.

Raven looked at Beast Boy and Cyborg. "Well… that's that, I guess. Hopefully they'll make up instead of fighting even more."

The two boys nodded solemnly as they turned back to the movie.

"So um, since Starfire's gone, are we… gonna turn it off?" Beast Boy asked off hand.

"Uh, if you want to B… I wasn't really watching it," Cyborg said shiftily. "Cause you know, it's not like I enjoy these kinds of movies."

"Yeah, I mean who would watch this mushy stuff? There's no blood or gore or chainsaws or anything…"

Raven remained silent, and smiled to herself when neither boy got up to turn off the movie, and both watched completely captivated until the very end.

* * *

Oh my God I am sooo sorry it took me that long to get this chapter out. Enjoy high school and college while you can kids, cause let me tell you it _sucks_ being an adult. I've had a lot going on, just haven't had the time to write like I've wanted to and it's been killing me, honest. So yeah, hopefully it won't take me quite as long to get out the next chapter as I know we're all waiting to see Robin and Starfire make up, but we'll see.

By the way, a little Mortal Kombat nostalgia for me there, hee. It was fun. Anybody else remeber playing that on SNES?!

Next Chapter: is going to be a hard one to get through.


	24. Chapter 24

Robin carried Starfire all the way to his room, and he could feel her body trembling and the shoulder of his uniform getting wet as she clutched her arms around him.

He shifted Starfire's weight so he could support her with one hand and entered in his code on the door. He hurried inside and pressed the lock button with his elbow before setting her down on his bed. He flicked his desk lamp on.

Starfire hunched over while she sat and her hands covered her eyes, desperately trying to keep a handle over the tears.

Robin stood in front of her, his hands hovering by his sides, not quite sure just what he was feeling. He was still angry, but he also knew Starfire needed reassurance that he wasn't going to disown her.

She couldn't bring herself to look up into his tense face as she brushed her wet cheeks, crying quietly.

"Starfire," he said, a little sternly, and her tears intensified.

Robin sighed, moved away and paced around the room.

"Look, I hate seeing you cry like this."

"You-" she hiccupped, "you are still angry with me." Her voice was weak and wavering.

Robin ran a hand over his face. "Star, yeah I'm angry, but not over the things you probably think I am."

"I am sorry, Robin. I did not… I did not mean to, to kill that creature, I mean… I did not make it suffer…" she wrapped her arms around herself pitifully.

"Star," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not… I'm not angry over that. It surprises me, but I'm not angry over that."

Starfire avoided his gaze, and looked up to stare blankly at the wall. "Then why are you so upset?" she half whispered.

"You didn't _trust_ me! You _lied_ to me. I'm sorry for what happened to you in the Citadel, I really am. It kills me, Star. It _kills_ me." He gestured with his hands, all the while pacing, working off his agitation.

Starfire lowered her eyes. "We do not talk of such things on Tamaran."

"Well it's different here. When something like that happens to you, you get help. You tell somebody. You don't just go all medieval and suffer in silence. I've never… I've dealt with women who've been raped before, Star. I know how literally crushed they are, how they feel… but you have been through something so horrifying I can't even fucking comprehend it, and then you don't even feel like you can trust me enough to tell me? How am I supposed to deal with that?" he finished, his voice sounding more anguished than angry.

"I… I… do not know," she exclaimed, looking away, another sob wracking her shoulders. "I am sorry, Robin, that I was not completely truthful-"

"Exactly. I'm mad that you lied. I'm angry that you couldn't trust me with this. Why did you fucking _lie_ about it, Star?"

"Robin, please," she pleaded. "You asked me when I was feeling extremely vulnerable, I was… _naked _and in pain. I just… you asked me the straight out and I panicked. I am sorry for lying, I truly am, and I lied so you would not inquire further. I… I was worried you would be disgusted with me," she cried. "I did not want to be sent away for killing, and I… was worried you would not want me after what had been done to my body." She looked away, her face twisting in pain and her hands covered her mouth.

"Star, I would never have sent you away. How could you even think that I would be disgusted with you? Do you really think I'm… I'm that _cruel_, that shallow?"

"No," she whimpered quietly.

"Well obviously you did, otherwise you wouldn't have lied to me, and you would've trusted me. Were you ever gonna tell me?" he growled angrily.

Starfire drew her hands up to her chest, hurt by his words. "I would have eventually, when I thought the time was right. Clearly it was not the right time now."

"Fuck that, Starfire. I'm angry that you kept this from me for this long. You _clearly_ couldn't trust me."

Her lips began to snarl. The tears were still sliding down her cheeks, but she was beginning to get angry herself. The fight was one sided at the moment but she was tired of just getting yelled at. She wasn't going to sit there and not stand up for herself.

"You also do not do the trusting of me! You have a secret life as well, yet you have never told me anything about yourself, like how you almost died, who you and your father are, or how your real parents were murdered. I cannot accept that you stand here shouting at me for keeping secrets when you have kept a multitude of your own! You are the 'fucking' hypocrite!"

Starfire had stood now, her eyes glowing bright green as she jabbed an accusatory finger at him.

Robin stood stock still, an irate frown twisted on his face. He was pretty sure Starfire had never used the f-word before… which meant she was angrier than he had ever seen her.

He stood there and seethed for a moment, unsure of just how to answer her.

"I keep my secrets because I'm protecting the people I love back in Gotham," he said with a low growl in his voice. "If my secrets get out, people die."

"And you feel that I would inevitably betray you if I knew your secrets as well, _Dick_?" Starfire said flippantly.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he shook his head as he pointed a finger back at her. "Fuck off, Starfire. Don't twist this around on me. The less people who know, the better."

"We have never talked about our pasts, _any_ of us, because it was painful and private information. I am indignant that you feel you are allowed to keep yours secret, yet I am expected to share all. Nothing ever seems to be equal between us, Robin. Why should I have to relive my past when you are permitted to forget yours?"

"I don't forget, Star. I _never_ forget. I protect people by keeping quiet. You are not protecting anyone."

Starfire lowered her head. She turned away from him and sat on the edge of his bed, her back towards him. She breathed heavily for a moment, wiping at the tears on her face.

"Do you wish to know then? Do you wish to know what happened to me in there?" she asked quietly, turning to look him in the eye, her face intense.

Robin sighed. "Don't guilt trip me like this. I know I'm the 'bad guy' here, I know everyone in the tower is on your side. But… it hurt, Starfire. It hurt me to know that you've been through all this pain and suffering, and you couldn't tell me. You lied to cover it up. I don't see what your excuse is…"

"I need an _excuse_ to withhold painful information now?" she asked tartly.

"No, I just mean… God Starfire why couldn't you have just told me?"

"Do you think this is an easy subject to bring up, Robin? That I can just walk up to you and say oh by the way, I was held captive and tortured in a place where the ground under their feet is treated better than their slaves? I was touched inappropriately all the time, tortured mercilessly and finally I had enough and killed to save myself? It is not exactly an easy thing to discuss!" Starfire shouted, her eyes blazing. "And you reacted exactly how I expected you to."

"I'm that predictable, huh?" Robin sneered.

"Yes, you are predictable," Starfire echoed his tone.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes," he said maliciously.

"And you are the hole of ass."

"That's 'asshole' but you never get things right anyway, do you?"

Starfire stiffened and stood up. "This argument is over. I believe the phrase I wish to leave you with is '_fuck you_,' correct? Did I get _that_ right?" She moved to stomp over to the door. Before she could leave or even react Robin forcefully grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Do not touch me," she snapped as he stood seething in front of her, while she rubbed her arms where he had gripped her. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't fucking care how mad you are, you're not going anywhere until we straighten this out," he snarled.

"You are making that rather impossible."

"Well so are you."

"Why? Because I am standing up for myself? Because I refuse to give in to you just because you are angry with me? Because I will not apologize anymore?"

Robin quieted for a moment. Technically he was supposed to be apologizing to her, it was what he originally intended, not this argument of epic proportions they were currently involved in.

He growled and began pacing. Starfire watched him move about the room in agitation, mumbling to himself. She still absently rubbed her arms, feeling absolute fury and hurt that he refused to understand sit in her chest like a heavy weight.

He was so furious, so upset over this. Starfire shook her head and looked down. Things were bad. Things were very bad.

She sighed, and the tears began to rim her eyes again. "Robin…" she called softly, the anger and bitterness leaving her voice, distress filtering in. "If we cannot work through this… I do not know if we, can still be, a… 'we' anymore."

Upon hearing her mournful soft words, Robin immediately felt like he had been sucker punched in the stomach and stabbed in the chest. He was not expecting her to say that. His pacing instantly stopped and he whirled around to stare openmouthed at her.

"What?! But, but Starfire-" he sputtered.

"You are very angry, and I do not feel that we have much of the trust at the moment, and strong relationships are built upon the trust. Robin," she said sadly, "we are in trouble."

"Starfire… no…" he said weakly, his face slack. He panicked and his heart constricted at the thought of what she was saying.

"We've had fights before and we've been fine, we've worked through them. That's what we're doing right now," he insisted.

She shook her head again, a tear escaping down her face. "We have never had an argument this large before. We are not coming to a conclusion very fast, are we? We are only accusing each other more."

"But we… we'll work through it," he said in a small voice, suddenly coming and kneeling next to her at the foot of the bed. "You can't just give up."

"I am not giving up. But perhaps we should get to the apologizing before we have done too much damage, if we have not already."

"No, no Star, don't say that…"

"Robin," she started sadly.

"Baby, _please_," he said, taking her hand, squeezing it with almost a death grip.

His mouth was saying things to her, reasons why she should stay, why they shouldn't break up. He was barely aware. It was just a stupid fight. A stupid petty fight that he had caused, he had let get so out of control…

Inside the dam had broken, and the flood of emotions he had been holding back assaulted him all at once, making his head spin and the room darken for a moment as the reality of the situation finally hit home. He stopped his babbling and held his hands over his face, sat back and rested his elbows on his knees.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

He heard Starfire sigh. "Robin?"

"I don't want to break up," he said shakily.

She didn't reply, but he heard her shift uncomfortably.

"_Please_ Starfire…"

"Robin, I-"

"I'm sorry."

Her answer was slow. "I… am sorry too."

"I didn't mean for this to get so out of control. I get… upset when things are out of my control, Star…I want to know what happened to you," he said softly, not moving. "Just so I know. I don't know the whole story, but I, I want you to share. Please Star…"

"Robin please, must I relive it?" she asked, her voice cracking.

He looked up, his face strained and tight. "I know it'll hurt… but I'll help you. _Trust_ me; that's all I wanted in the first place." He peeled off his mask, tossed the thin fabric away and looked into her eyes earnestly.

Starfire heaved a sigh as he watched her carefully.

"This is… difficult for me to do, Robin."

"I know baby, I know," he said, his voice pained. "But I want you to trust me. Please Star, this is worth it, for our relationship."

Starfire stared at the floor for a little while.

"There is… much history behind the reasons why I was sent to the Citadel." Her face twisted in pain. Robin grabbed her hand comfortingly, silently urging her to continue.

"My parents were forced into an arranged marriage as is the way of my people. They were not happy and rumors began to circulate over the stability of their marriage. Komand'r, my sister Blackfire, was born with a birth defect. She has white eyes, black hair, and she could not fly."

"I noticed that," Robin said, "that she had white eyes and black hair. But how can she fly now?"

"The Psions changed her when they experimented on her body. She could fly after the results of their research." Starfire shuddered.

"Is that a common mutation on your planet? Did you ever figure out why she was born that way?" Robin asked.

Starfire looked down. "There were rumors, because of the instability of my parents' marriage, that my mother had an affair with a Green Lantern. They were in the vicinity of Tamaran at the time of Komand'r's conception."

"Oh…" Robin said.

"This is untrue," Starfire said quickly. "As I said before, there are not many surprise pregnancies on Tamaran. Everyone claimed she had purposely conceived Komand'r, but my mother would never do that. People just like to be vicious. We are not sure why she has such strange features, but Komand'r could never get over losing the throne to me."

"Why'd she lose the throne?"

"Because of the way she looked and her inability to fly. She was always… very bitter because people would not accept her, which did not help their opinion of her either. I was next in line. My… little brother was last."

"You have a brother?" Robin said incredulously.

"Yes," she said sadly. "He is gone, however. No one has seen Ryand'r for years. He has been declared dead."

"Star," Robin said sympathetically.

Starfire sighed. "It is obvious my sister has great hatred of me. She tries her best to get rid of me. The Citadel has extended its control throughout our star system, but Tamaran has always just evaded their attacks. It has taken much out of our people however to protect our planet from them.

"When… when I was eleven, the Citadel offered peace, if they were to receive something in return."

"Oh God Star…"

"There was a plot. My sister… my sister…"

Starfire cracked.

Robin grabbed her hand tighter as he bit his lip. The ache in his chest was nearly overwhelming him as he listened to her broken voice.

"My sister convinced my father to send me to the Citadel instead of her. She claimed they wanted a 'true' Tamaranian princess, because I possessed the common features whereas she did not. My parents… were very detached to their children although my father liked that Blackfire still seemed to have great interest in Tamaran's government and foreign affairs, despite her losing the throne. So he… he listened to her…"

She stopped, clenching her eyes shut and pressing her lips together. Robin was staring at the floor, trying to ride out the surge of pain he felt.

Starfire composed herself and breathed a sigh.

"I was sent to the Citadel. My father told me, told me that by going as a prisoner of war I would be saving our people for generations; that I would be saving Tamaran. If I could just sacrifice myself, everyone would be safe."

Tears pricked Starfire's eyes. "They lied. They said I would be treated as a prisoner of war, and prisoners are treated humanely. I was not. Immediately upon my arrival I was chained and shackled and given to a master.

"I was completely stripped of all dignity. I wore tattered rags, was given scraps of food, had no chance to ever bathe or allowed any sort of hygiene in my cell."

Starfire's eyes glazed over, staring into the distance. "I was young, so in the beginning I was made a servant mostly. Children often are not much use to the Citadelians, because of the nature of the Citadelian facility. Children do not survive long because their bodies are so little and weak. For a Tamaranian, transformation marks the time when a child's body has become an adult one. I understand this is similar to your Earth 'puberty.' Because I was developing a figure and nearing my transformation, my master started to take more interest in me…" she swallowed.

Robin's eyes closed painfully, and he rubbed a hand over his face.

"If I resisted his advances, the punishment was lashings or no food, or…"

He held her trembling hand, waiting for her to continue when she was ready.

"Or severe forms of torture, when he was feeling especially sadistic."

Robin's breath was shaky, when he saw the blank look on her face. "Star…"

Starfire lowered her gaze to the floor. "The form used most often was a kind of torture called _Foltur Excrucio_."

Even the name sounded painful to Robin, whose voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"If… you can't tell me… what that is… I…"

Starfire spared him a morose glance with blank eyes.

--

During the movie Raven couldn't help but flick out her powers every once in awhile to see just how Starfire and Robin were progressing. She winced in the beginning, she could tell both of them were furious, and she guessed they were fighting.

She sighed. She was hoping Robin would skip the shouting and go straight to apologizing, although she knew it was wishful thinking. But later the mood in the two began to change, and she could sense Robin was panicked and distressed, and Starfire was deeply hurting. This surprised Raven… she wondered just what had occurred to drastically change their emotions like that, and she worried something was wrong. Now Starfire was still hurting, and Robin was hurting as well.

Raven's eyes grew concerned as she felt the ache and pain her teammates were going through. Something told her that this was going to take all night to fix.

Beast Boy cast a side glance at her and saw the worry etched into her face. He grasped her hand tighter, and she turned her head to give him a small anxious smile. He nodded in understanding, shifting to put his arm firmly around her shoulder.

--

Robin felt sick to his stomach.

His face was white.

He couldn't speak.

He had gotten up and paced as she explained… everything. Everything that had happened to her, everything they had done to her. He couldn't sit still through that.

He put a hand over his mouth, almost certain that the revulsion he felt for that race of monsters and their methods was going to come up.

_Methods_… what a completely dull and nondescript way to describe the absolute horror of what she had explained.

He didn't even try to stop the tears that streamed down his face or suppress the the tidal wave of grief he felt for her.

Tears were flowing freely down Starfire's cheeks as she rubbed her arm across her eyes before continuing.

"They usually like to wait until a Tamaranian has undergone transformation before… they…"

Robin's face twisted in pain.

"Before they use them. Slaves from all races are taken, and each one grows differently, but for us… they like us at maturity."

Robin bit his lip, unable to help the water that kept lining his eyes, the fatigue that seemed to have taken over his body. He had stopped pacing and resumed sitting on the floor, his arms slumped over his knees.

"I could see he was getting anxious. He was furious that my transformation was not taking place. Finally he could not wait any longer."

Starfire sniffled. "Off-worlders are not allowed to touch the princess. I believe you had first hand experience with this rule when you came to Tamaran. By lying its vulgar hands on me and attempting to…use my body… it violated everything in me. I felt righteous fury bubbling up inside and I just acted without thinking.

"I escaped; none of those foul creatures could catch me. When I… when I showed up on Tamaran, Komand'r and my father were furious that I had come back. My father believed the Citadel had not kept their promise of peace because of me, but in truth they had reneged on the treaty beforehand and gained a princess in the process, thinking they would cripple Tamaran in doing so.

"There was a great war when the Citadel realized I was gone, and we all were called upon to fight. My little brother had been outraged when he heard of my treatment in the Citadel and refused to have anything to do with the royal family after that. He renounced Tamaran and left before I came home. There was a month in between the time I had been in the Citadel and returned to Tamaran. There were… many of the issues I needed to work through before I could face my duties as a princess again." She sighed. "When I did arrive back on Tamaran it was to discover Ryand'r gone. I was very upset, because I loved my little brother dearly. I have heard nothing of him since, which is why I fear he truly is dead. There have been rumors circulating, of his death on Omiricon. But we were never given a body," she sniffed.

"Is… is the war you spoke of the one in which your parents died?" Robin asked, finally finding his voice, which sounded flat and broken.

"Yes. It was during the battle when I discovered that Komand'r had been behind the plan to make me become a slave in the Citadel. I also learned, after father was stabbed with a spear, that Komand'r had sold out our secret defenses to the Citadel, enabling them to attack us easily. She had escaped from Tamaran on a ship. I was so furious that I followed her. She and I became engaged in our own battle… I crippled her ship, which ended up in Psion territory," she swallowed. "They captured us, and it was then that we were experimented on."

"How long were you there?" he asked dully.

"Only about a month. Komand'r was unbearable to be around. She hated me, but we were both stuck in the same situation."

Starfire shook her head and gazed toward his window, even though the curtains were drawn shut. It wouldn't have mattered if they had been open. She knew that only night was pressing against the pane.

"I saved my sister."

"You saved her?"

"The Psions changed my body with their last experiment. It saved itself by releasing the excess energy through my hands. It destroyed the machines and the lab I was in. My sister was still enduring the experiment in another lab, and I saved her."

Robin felt another wave of pain wash up. Even after everything her sister had put her though, directly or indirectly, she still had saved her. Not only did it tear at his heart strings, but it humbled him too.

"We destroyed the Psion facilities together and then left."

Starfire continued on with her flat toneless voice.

"When I returned to Tamaran I found a regent had been placed on the throne in the absence of the royal family. The Citadel had threatened Tamaran once more, and the regent had negotiated peace by giving me up as an offering again. Since they could not catch me they placed a bounty on my head and solicited the Gordanian bounty hunters to arrest me and take me back… they succeeded in capturing me with Komand'r's help, but I escaped in transit. I flew to the nearest planet to hide… and then I met you."

Robin was stunned into silence.

Starfire sniffled. "You… you were so kind to me. I told you Robin, I told you there was no word for 'nice' on my home world. _Rutha_… weak."

The control he had managed broke and Robin felt the tears trickle down his cheeks again as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was ashamed he had shouted at her so much. He leaned forward, resting his head on his arms, which were draped across his knees and stared blankly at the wall.

"When, when I first met you, this was all happening. I merely told you that I was a prize for the Citadel because I was worried if I told you all the truth, you would send me back with the Gordanians." Starfire's voice became stressed, almost shrilly, and her breaths hitched in her chest as she spoke again. "Robin, when I learned that you had a code against killing, I could not, I was so afraid, that if you found out-"

Robin immediately turned and grabbed her off the bed. She fell to the floor on her knees in front of him, and he pulled her into a fierce hug and cut off anything more she had to say. He stroked her hair and spoke with a pained voice.

"Don't worry about that Star. I would _never_ have sent you away, and I would never kick you off the team. I am so sorry that you've lived in fear this entire time. I know how important friends are to you-"

"Very. I had never had any."

Robin's heart broke even more.

"Never?"

She shook her head.

"You and Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg… you all are the first friends I have ever had."

She looked down. "That is why I was so afraid to tell you all of my past. If there was the slightest chance you would not accept me-"

For the first time he managed to hug her so tight that she was the one who could barely breath.

She sniffled into his shoulder.

He shook his head sadly as Starfire pulled away.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you…" he said, his voice wavering. "You should hate me. I was a complete… 'hole of ass' and you shouldn't-"

Starfire shook her head. "I do not hate you."

"No wonder you wanted to break up-"

"Robin _stop_-"

"I don't deserve you at all-"

"Robin!"

She shook his shoulders.

So many things. So many things she had said or done in the past that seemed either innocuous or unusual at the time now made complete sense.

Their first date… she had mysteriously said:

"_You do not understand the politics of my home world, and nor would I expect you to. Being grand ruler has many pressures and responsibilities. The status of grand ruler or princess does not necessarily mean I am… safe." _

She said she once held the anger, but he ignorantly didn't think she understood.

She was always upset when they all fought, when they bickered. She had anxiously stressed the importance of _Blorthog_ day, had been so crushed when she explained the _reckmas_, of friends drifting apart.

She had been so sad and lonely when she ran away during her transformation and thought her friends wouldn't accept her; she thought she was a monster.

It all made sense, it all fell into place. How could he miss it? How could he not see it?

And still, there was more. More explanations.

Robin was still recovering, trying to process everything. His entire body felt heavy and bruised, even worse than any real injury he had ever sustained. More questions, now that he knew everything was linked.

"Star, Blackfire obviously was a main factor throughout all this… why were you so nice to her when she came to Earth that first time? All she was doing was screwing you over again; she was planning on letting the Centauri Police take you to jail instead of her. Didn't you see through her act, after all that you've been through?"

Starfire sighed and her shoulders drooped. "I had communications with her before she came. She apologized to me, claiming that since our parents were dead and our brother was gone, we should put the past behind us and form a friendship." Starfire blinked away tears. "I was eager to hope that she had changed. She is all the family I have left, and I very much wanted my sister back." Her mouth twisted into a bitter frown. "I was not completely ignorant, Robin. I had suspicions. Komand'r will never change, and I should have known that. She has her own agenda, and that agenda is ridding herself of me."

"Then why did you go through with her betrothal? You almost married a huge green disgusting blob."

Starfire rubbed her arms uncomfortably. "She was Grand Ruler, Robin… and all the people of Tamaran's eyes were on me. I could not openly defy her without a reason. Remember, royals and nobles marry for diplomatic purposes. I was afraid I would lose the support of my people if I showed disrespect to the Grand Ruler, even if it was my sister. But when you proved that her plans for marrying me off were not honorable or saving Tamaran, then I had reason to challenge her for the crown, and the people understood that."

"Oh."

"Yes. I fear my sister and I will always be enemies, and it is a pity. She is all the true blood family I have left."

He had so many questions… but she was growing weary, her face was red and strained, her eyes and lips swollen, and he berated himself fiercely for being part of the cause for those tears on her face. Even if she would forgive him, he didn't think he could ever forgive himself.

Starfire had stood and turned her back to him, wrapping her arms across herself. She turned then and those large green eyes looked so hurt.

"Robin? Why did you leave the tower? Where did you go?"

The guilt tore through him so ferociously it choked him. He finally managed to speak. "I just wanted to get away for a little bit, Star. I was walking along the caves by the shore, to think things over. I finally decided that I was drawing things out too long and that we should just get the argument done and over with. I never for a minute thought that you would think that we should break up." His voice was panicked at the end.

She shook her head. "I do not wish to do the breaking up."

"I don't either," he said quickly.

She emitted a slight sigh and sat back on the bed.

"…You were so… angry…" she stated blankly, rubbing her index finger in circles on the bedspread.

Robin clenched his eyes shut again, feeling like the lowest creature on Earth. He got up, unable to face her. But he had to explain. She had opened up so much; he owed her.

"Star… I was angry, but I wasn't actually… angry…"

"But, I do not understand…"

Robin's gaze went up to the ceiling. "You have no idea how much it _hurts_ me to know… that you went through… all that…" his voice cracked.

"Robin, there was nothing you could have done, it is in the past," Starfire said mournfully.

"I know… that's what hurts the most." He was glad his back was turned and she couldn't actually see the tears that had started streaming down his face again.

"I'm so sorry Starfire. I…made myself get angry, I found the one thing I could be angry at you for, because I didn't want to feel how much this kills me," he said, his voice anguished and choked. "I have a bad habit of taking things that hurt me and turning them into anger. It's another one of those less desirable habits I learned from Bruce," he said ruefully. "He actually… trained me how to do that. Said that hurt and pain, even physical pain, were weaknesses. So it's just this… instinctual reaction now. When I… when I hurt… that_ much_… I just…I shut down and latch onto the one thing I can be angry over. I was so selfish, I completely ignored how much I was hurting you."

Starfire rubbed her arm and looked down with a frown. "But I did lie to you. I should not have lied."

"It was mean of me to yell. You might've lied, but really I don't blame you, I don't. This is… bigger than that. You were scared, and I probably gave you reason to be," he said sadly.

"No, you did not, Robin please," she insisted. "It was an irrational fear and I should have known that you all are my friends and you all love me."

"I'm so sorry Star…"

"Robin, _please_, the apology is accepted…"

"It really shouldn't be."

"It is."

He shook his head, crossing to sit on the bed and hanging his head into his hands. "You've been through so much, and all I did was yell at you and hurt you more. No wonder you didn't tell me, you already knew that I'd hurt you."

Starfire looked down. "I had the feeling you would be angry," she admitted.

"Not at you Star. I…" his face screwed up again, and she could see he was trying to hold back more tears. "It hurts me so bad to think anyone could do something like that to you. I love you so much, it's just… I want to protect you, and to know…"

Her bottom lip trembled as she knelt in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Anything that could drive _you_ to take a life is beyond anyone's comprehension of horrible."

She stiffened, knowing that he still needed to talk about that too.

"Robin, I was desperate, I am sorry-"

"Don't. Don't apologize. You did what you had to. Anyone in that situation… Starfire, we have rules here… where it's understandable if you kill someone in self-defense, because that person was trying to harm you first. You did it in self-defense. I love you Star, God… I could never send you away, I couldn't handle being away from you ever…I wouldn't ever think you were disgusting or… God Star…"

She drew in several hiccup breaths, sobs starting to come, tears spilling over her cheeks.

"Truly?" she squeaked, her throat tight.

He hugged her to him fiercely, pulled her up so she was straddling his lap, kissed her face, stroked her cheek. "No. I'd shrivel up and die without you," he smiled, a tear streaking down his cheek too.

She laughed, breaths catching in her throat before she kissed him soundly. He broke away and kissed her cheek, pecked at her neck, roamed his hands over her shoulders and arms. He nuzzled her collarbone, his lips traveling over her skin in attempt to make up for everything they had missed the past three days. Starfire leaned her head back, letting him get his fill, but she knew there was one other thing they needed to clear up before things got heated.

"Robin," she said softly, stalling his seeking lips. "There is something else we must talk about."

He instantly looked worried. "You're not… you don't want to… break up-"

Starfire smiled and a little laugh escaped. "No, not at all. I think we need to talk about the events that happened just before we went to fight the Scarecrow."

Robin's mouth formed an "o" and his cheeks went slightly red. "I… uh, okay…"

"We were very close. I am uncertain how we proceed…"

"Well," he cleared his throat, looking pensive. "Star… I don't know if right now… if…I could even…"

Her face instantly looked worried and hurt.

"But, I mean-" he said hastily.

"You are not ready? You accepted my invitation before."

Suddenly the room felt rather warm, and he tugged at the collar of his t-shirt. "So, are you saying… right now? You… want to…"

She looked down through her eyelashes, her cheeks turning pink. "You do not?"

"Well," he sputtered.

Then his face clouded, a look of anxious concern settled on his features. "But, Starfire… how… are you sure, you… want to do that, at all?"

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, after what you've been through I would think that you wouldn't want to be touched at all. I don't want to hurt you," he said slowly.

Starfire looked down at the floor. "What happened to me was awful, Robin. But you would never do those things to me. I have terrible memories, but I want to make some good ones with you. I want to know what it feels like to be with someone I love, and… someone who loves me."

He took her hands in his, holding them tightly.

"I love you so much Star, you mean everything to me…"

His eyes were so earnest, and so clear blue… she stared and smiled and tried to not cry as finally a wave of something other than sadness crashed over her.

There was a haze, and suddenly she realized he was calling her name, saying something to her.

"Hmm, what?" she murmured.

He grinned. "Lost you for a moment there."

"I could not help myself," she said sheepishly.

He chuckled again, reattaching his mouth over hers, until after a few moments of passionate lip lock he was leaning her back on the bed, stroking his fingers through her hair as his tongue teased. That hazy film was back, like she was suddenly in a dream. Her toes and fingers tingled as she felt his hands caressing over her stomach, flitting down her thighs. The kisses became intense, his hands roaming everywhere.

He was whispering something but she didn't comprehend it, her eyes serenely closed. She felt her shirt pushing up, felt warmth and breath creeping up her body, her fingers finding silky black hair.

She moaned when she felt his mouth close over her, arched her chest into him, gripped his hair as his fingers came up to tease too.

She leaned her head back, purely enjoying the sensations he was washing over her, the love she felt for him. She cracked her eyes open slightly as he was maneuvering her shirt, guiding her arms through the sleeves, pulling it over her head. Her hands reached out just as eagerly for his shirt, removing it from him just as quickly. She slid her palms over his chest, impatient when his fingers fumbled for the back of her bra. She lifted her body up, waited for him to untangle it from her arms before she hastily returned her attention to his skin.

His hands explored her just as fervently, his lips running over her neck, her collarbone, her chest. She could sense it wasn't enough, the need they both felt was growing, was pushing their bodies into a blurry fog.

She barely realized that his fingers were slipping underneath her shorts, were pulling them down and off her legs. She raised herself up a little to help him, her panties soon followed.

She gasped and grabbed the comforter when she felt his fingers slip into her, his thumb caressing her outside, gently exploring as he slid his body alongside hers. She writhed as he found good places to touch, places that made her body jump or made her moan.

Her face frowned as his fingers slid away and she grabbed his shoulders, wiggled her bottom and emitted a frustrated noise.

He grinned and slid his body on top of her, hovered his lips over hers. She wriggled, impatient. He brushed his lips over her ear before whispering, "_I need to taste you_."

Her mouth dropped open and a searing tingle shot through her as he slid down her body. She arched her back and gasped at the completely new sensations rocking her. His warm mouth and tongue slid over her skin as she gripped his hair.

She curled her legs around him and rolled her head back, shuddering as he licked that sensitive spot, making her body jolt with pleasure. She was unable to think coherently, her body light. She could have sworn she was floating, even though her back was still pressed against his soft comforter. Her breath came in gasps and she wasn't conscious of the sounds she made.

When he slithered back up the air felt cool where his hot mouth had once been. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her, his lower half nestling between her legs naturally. She pushed herself against him with a moan as he continued to kiss along her neck and jaw.

She tugged on the waistband of his pants and waited restlessly for him as he drew away from her and threw off the remainder of his clothes. He crawled back over her, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him close, pressing him against her inner lips. Her body jumped at the contact and suddenly the haze cleared slightly for both of them, it became very real as he stared into her green eyes and took in the sheer desire filtering through them. She stared back into those lusty clear blue eyes and marveled at the fact that she had never wanted something so _badly_ before. She was pulsing, aching from his pause. She felt so empty, the need for him overwhelming. She breathed in an impatient sigh and wiggled her hips.

"Robin, _please_," she pleaded with a moan.

Her words uttered with so much passion and desire sent his head spinning as he poked and prodded for a minute, barely conscious of what he was doing, before finally getting it right and sliding carefully inside her.

"_Oh!_" Starfire breathed, rolling her head back and closing her eyes. The sensation of him filling her completely was euphoric, so amazing and different than anything she had ever experienced. It was immediate satisfaction.

He drew slightly away, then slid back and she discovered it felt even better when he _moved_. She pressed herself towards him instinctively, trying to sway her hips in time with his slow motions as she fluttered her fingers over his back, up and down along his spine.

It was awkward at first; attempting to match each other's rhythm was difficult. She curled her legs around his waist then and let him set the pace, just let him rock against her as each time he ebbed away and came back sent her body into an ecstatic haze.

He started to gain momentum, the slow motions of before suddenly were not satisfying enough, and she pushed against him, urging him to go faster. She gripped his shoulders and buried her face into his neck, then somehow their lips met for a searing kiss.

She couldn't help the sounds that escaped her, pants and cute moans which intensified to a cry when he snaked a hand to where they were joined.

Oh. Oh that felt _good_. She was writhing beneath him now, his fingers sliding over her, making her body jolt against him. She could feel something rising in her, a burning sensation that wanted to be fulfilled, needed to be released, shifting beneath his fingertips.

His movements were fast and hard, his hand rubbing at her furiously and she felt something building inside her, emotions began to soar. And then she hit that peak. Her body went tense; she cried out and grabbed his shoulders, her previous feather like touches turned to nails digging into his skin. She began to shudder involuntarily as her eyes clenched shut, her toes curled into the sheets and her fingers tingled as a wave of pleasure washed over her entire body.

Hearing her cries and moans and the way she clutched at him was all it took to send him over the edge. She felt his body stiffen and a moan poured from the back of his throat as he stroked against her powerfully.

That edge was reached and they both came down from the climax, flopped flat to the bed, completely satisfied and energy expended.

They panted, chests heaving, and Starfire found that her entire body felt extremely heavy, which was odd since just a moment before she had felt light as a feather. She tried to lift her hand but it flopped listlessly back onto the bed; control over her limbs seemed minimal.

Robin's face was buried in her neck, his heavy breath tickling her shoulder. He hadn't tried to move, just sat there and pressed her against the bed. One erratic hand stroked through her hair. It seemed he had just as little control over his limbs, too.

After a few minutes of lethargic cuddling Robin finally lifted his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"That was amazing," he sighed, finally coherent enough to speak.

Starfire still looked dreamy. "Oh yes, it was… _glorious_. I… yes…"

He chuckled and cradled her head and shoulders in his arms.

"I love you, Star," he said huskily, pecking her on the lips, stroking a thumb over her cheek.

She smiled sweetly. "I love you too."

He kissed her again, savoring the sensation of being close. Still so much pain, but he couldn't love her more in that moment.

"We should probably get cleaned up, huh?" he said eventually.

She put her arms around his shoulders and wiggled on him.

"Perhaps. But I like staying this way," she purred.

He grinned. "Well then we'll just have to do it again."

Her eyes gleamed. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

So I totally managed to get this chapter out way eariler than I expected. Yay! It was a monster of a chapter. I know there was a flood of back-story in there, but… it's important. It might behoove you to remember it. Just sayin'.

Word porn.

I don't write it.

I never will.

I tried to make Robin and Starfire's first time somewhat realistic, and actually it's _still_ idealized. There are too many _completely_ unrealistic first time stories on here, and there's even more that are just completely disgusting. That's right, I'm getting on my soapbox. This is as descriptive as I'll get, don't ask for more.

Also, I know I have a lot of younger readers. I don't mind if you guys read, but please do not send me reviews saying 'eww, why'd you have to put the sex scene in there?' Well it's make up sex. That happens, a lot, especially after a traumatic fight like this one. This is rated M on purpose, duh, and I should not have to put a warning in this story saying there's a sex scene coming up. It's more fun when it is a surprise, and older more mature readers would be annoyed with a warning (Especially Kry. She likes to be sprung. Her words, haha).

If you have to skip over the sex scene cause you can't handle it, or even worse you leave me a review saying you can't handle it, then maybe you aren't mature enough to be reading this story, because there will be things of adult content in nature for the remainder of this fan fiction.

-end public service announcement-

Next Chapter: aftermath


	25. Chapter 25

It was after eleven o'clock when Robin and Starfire finally entered the common room for breakfast. They came in wearing matching grins, and were extremely affectionate toward each other.

Beast Boy and Raven were lounging on the couch while Cyborg was watching tv. Raven was absently stroking Beast Boy's back while she read a book as he settled himself in her lap as a cat. His eyes were slit in contentment, a feline smile on his face as a purr rumbled in his chest.

But when Starfire and Robin entered the room, his eyes opened half way, then slowly opened the rest of way. He sat up and looked over at his teammates. Raven stopped her petting and looked down at him confused.

"_What is it?_" she whispered.

Beast Boy mewed and looked up at her, a puzzled expression on his face as he kept sniffing and glancing over at the couple by the kitchen counter.

He changed back into himself.

"Rae… they smell different."

"Different how?"

"I dunno," Beast Boy whined. "Just… different. Like… their scents are mixed…"

"Mixed?" Raven asked.

"Yeah… I can smell Robin on Star really strongly, and like, I can smell her on him… it _really_ smells like they…" Beast Boy's eyes widened at the same time as Raven's.

"_Do you think?_" Raven wondered.

Beast Boy looked back over at the two, who were grinning and giving each other cute little pecks and kisses. They had been touching in some form or another since they arrived in the common room.

"Rae, I think so," he said with conviction.

"Oh Azar..." Raven suddenly remembered last night what she felt. Right before she had gone to sleep, she had flicked out her senses one last time to check on their emotions, to make sure everything was going all right. What she had received had been a hazy blur from both of them. Still an undercurrent of hurt, but it had been a sort of fuzzy passion… and now she realized just what she had sensed. Raven's cheeks turned red. How embarrassing…

She looked over at Starfire, who blushed profusely and giggled after Robin whispered something into her ear and gave her a rather cheeky grin.

Oh Azar.

--

Raven came into the common room, heading to the kitchen for an afternoon snack. She noticed Starfire was on the couch, absently watching tv by herself. Raven was amazed at that; Starfire and Robin had been in each other's sights the entire morning and most of the afternoon. She decided to catch Starfire before Robin came back.

"Starfire?"

Starfire looked up from the couch. "Yes?"

"Can I… talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course," she said, slightly confused at Raven's tone. She stretched out her long legs and stood up.

Raven studied Starfire with suspicion when she noticed that Starfire looked sort of stiff and had rubbed a hand over her stomach as she rose.

"Can we go to my room?" Raven asked.

"Okay," Starfire said, even more confused.

Once in the empath's room, Starfire waited for Raven to continue.

"So… how did last night go?" Raven asked, though she already knew.

Starfire's eyes went wide and she blushed. "Well… ah…" she squeaked.

Raven smirked. "I take it you two made up?"

"Yes, you could do the saying of that," Starfire said, tapping her index fingers together.

Raven went serious then. "Nothing… happened that you weren't comfortable with, right?"

"Oh! No, we are fine friend Raven."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Why would I be in pain?" Starfire asked shiftily.

Raven looked at her blandly and crossed her arms. "Uh huh…"

Starfire sighed. "A little," she admitted.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "He didn't force you or… persuade you into bed did he?" she asked fiercely.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed, aghast.

"I'm just making sure you're okay," Raven retorted. "You two had a very traumatic fight and I just want to make sure you didn't do something you regret because you were upset."

"We do not regret anything," Starfire said. "We talked it over beforehand."

Raven seemed to relax a bit. "Okay," she said. "Now, what about the pain. Is it because of what happened to you?"

Starfire looked down. "I think so. It did not hurt until this morning."

"I can heal you now, if you want. It would make you more comfortable."

"Okay," Starfire said, uncertainly.

Raven nodded toward her bed. "Go lie down, on your back."

Starfire looked apprehensive. "Will this hurt?"

"Maybe a little," Raven answered truthfully. "But nothing like the pain when it was damaged in the first place."

She went to rest on Raven's bed as Raven knelt down next to it.

"I'm going to place my hands on your stomach, is that okay?"

Starfire nodded.

Raven closed her eyes as her hands glowed blue.

She shook her head and opened one eye to glance at Starfire. "A _little_," she muttered. "Starfire, why didn't you tell me how much you were hurting?"

The other girl shrugged sheepishly. "I did not want to worry you…"

"No wonder you've been moving slowly all day," Raven sighed. "All right, I'm going to start healing the tissue."

Starfire closed her eyes and rested her hands on her chest. She breathed slowly, felt the warm tickle of Raven's powers starting to work. Then her eyes squinted when it started to get a little uncomfortable. She winced. She tried not to show it, hoping she wasn't hurting Raven's feelings, but she couldn't help but squirm a little.

"Hold on," Raven said soothingly. "I said it was bad Starfire, I'm only about half done."

"Okay," Starfire squeaked out.

Starfire balled her fists, her whole body stiff. Raven said she was half through, but as the minutes passed by she was getting more and more anxious.

Her breaths were short and her hands were clenched at her sides when Raven finally spoke.

"Just a bit more…a little… done."

Starfire breathed out a huge sigh and sat up.

Her eyes widened. "I do not feel any pain now."

"It's all healed," Raven smiled.

Starfire smiled too. "Thank you, friend Raven." She looked sad then. "I wish the pain of the past were as easy to erase as well."

Raven's smile faded. "I know."

Raven looked thoughtfully at Starfire's downcast face.

She placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. "Maybe this will help… just a little." She went to her closet.

--

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch, loading up a videogame. Robin approached the sofa from behind, his arms crossed. Beast Boy all but ignored his leader, pressing start to play the boys' favorite racing game. His mouth was set in a straight line.

Robin held back a sigh.

"I know you're mad at me, and… I came to apologize to you."

Beast Boy said nothing as he selected his car and the racecourse.

"Okay, _really_ mad," Robin muttered.

No acknowledgement from the jade skinned boy as he peeled from the start line and began his race.

"I said some things I shouldn't have. I was a real ass and I'm sorry."

There was a moment before Beast Boy paused the game and turned to look at Robin.

"Dude… you know, you snapped at me, I can take it. But what you did to Star?" He shook his head and turned back around. "That's unacceptable." He pushed start again.

Robin looked away and gripped the back of the sofa. "You're right. It was unacceptable."

Beast Boy snorted in concurrence.

"But, we had a long talk last night and… I can't tell you how sorry I feel for everything."

"Sure you 'talked'," Beast Boy muttered under his breath. "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Robin's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms again. "What?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy said quickly. "But I suppose if Starfire can forgive you for being the biggest jerk face on earth, then I guess so can I. Just don't expect me to use the same method she did," he snorted disdainfully.

"…what the hell do you mean by that?"

"Dude, despite what everyone thinks, I'm not an idiot. I have a fucking enhanced sense of smell."

Robin's hands started to slip from their crossed position.

"What are you saying?" Robin demanded.

"I'm saying I know what happened last night."

Robin looked angry. "It's none of your damn business, Beast Boy. That's between her and me."

"I can't turn off my sense of smell, sorry dude. And…" Beast Boy paused his game and stood up to face Robin. "You hurt her again," he said threateningly, "it _will_ be between you and me."

Robin stared with a bitter frown at Beast Boy's hard face, unsure how to retort to that. He raised a hand to start laying into Beast Boy again that his and Starfire's private life was none of the changeling's business when he was struck with the realization that he was completely out of line.

It never should have to be Beast Boy defending Starfire's honor. Especially when the one Beast Boy was standing up to was _him_.

"You're not the only one who loves her, dude. She's like my sister, and if you think I'd just sit back and let you-"

Robin turned away from Beast Boy's rant and rubbed a hand against his forehead, his stoic resolve cracking.

"You know I would never… I never wanted to hurt her…"

Beast Boy's eyes flicked down for a moment, finally hearing the remorse he was looking for in his leader's voice. Beast Boy knew apologizing in the first place was hard for Robin to do, and he always kept his voice expressionless. Robin finally let his guard down, and it was enough for Beast Boy.

"I know you wouldn't, dude."

"I… really messed up. I'm sorry. If you aren't ready to forgive me, you don't have to," Robin said seriously. "What I did was wrong."

"It was," Beast Boy said evenly. "But like I said… Starfire forgave you, and if you're truly sorry then I can too."

"I really don't deserve forgiveness from either of you."

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't mean to hold it over you man, but she had it bad. I went to see her right after you left. I've never seen anyone cry that hard."

Robin slumped against the couch, unable to say anything, but Beast Boy could see him start to brood.

"She's better now though, right? I mean… if… you guys made up, then everything's okay," he said hurriedly.

"It's not okay, Beast Boy…"

"No, dude…aw I'm sorry. I just… I was upset too. All the shock, and then you yelled… but I know you didn't mean to hurt her like that," Beast Boy said, seeing Robin start to spiral down from his previous good mood.

"Really… I can tell Starfire's really happy that you guys aren't fighting anymore."

"I fucked up really bad," Robin said, his face finally betraying how he was really feeling.

"Yeah, but… you guys made up," Beast Boy said, a small grin cracking onto his lips. "She um… she wouldn't have… _made up_ with you if she didn't forgive you."

Robin was silent, mulling over what Beast Boy had said.

Beast Boy could see that anything else he said wouldn't help much, and knew that Robin was going to have to get over it on his own time.

"Wanna play?"

Robin stared at him for a moment, then realized this was Beast Boy's way of saying he truly was forgiven. A sad smile curved his lips.

"Sure."

Beast Boy tossed him a controller as Robin hopped over the back of the couch.

The changeling grinned. "It's so on like Donkey Kong."

--

Raven came back into the common room, wondering where Beast Boy had gotten to. She rolled her eyes when she saw he was engaged in a raucous competition with Robin, Cyborg watching eagerly.

"AWWW YEAH!"

Raven smirked as her boyfriend hopped up and down with excitement.

"SO kicking your ass, bird brain!"

"Not for long!" Robin yelled as his face became extremely determined, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. His fingers flied over the controls.

Cyborg could barely contain his excitement, the winner of this match was going to play him next.

To Robin's dismay however, Beast Boy's racecar sailed over the goal line before his.

The changeling crowed and jumped to stand on the sofa cushions, whooping a victory call as Robin crossed his arms grumpily and pouted.

"Move it, loooooser!" Cyborg said with a joking laugh as he ushered Robin out of his seat. "Gotta let old Cyborg beat the pants off green bean!"

"So on. I'm gonna send you home cryin' to yo momma, chrome dome!" Beast Boy taunted.

"Oh don't even get me started on _yo momma_, grass stain!"

Both Robin and Raven's faces went blank.

"Oh no," Raven moaned. "Not the 'yo momma' marathon…"

"That can go on for _hours_," Robin wilted.

"Oh yeah?! Yo momma so ugly, when she entered an ugly contest, they told her 'no professionals'!"

"Oh yeah?! Yo momma so fat, when she went to the movies she sat next to everyone!"

"Oh yeah?! Yo momma so old her social security number is one!"

"Oh yeah?! _Yo_ momma so fat she's on _both_ sides of the family!"

"Oh yeah?! Yo momma so ugly she threw a boomerang and it didn't come back!"

"OH YEAH?! _Yo momma_ so-"

"ENOUGH!" Raven howled.

All three boys looked wide-eyed at Raven's outburst.

Her cheeks turned faintly pink when she realized that she had shouted that loud.

She coughed, embarrassed. "Just… play your stupid game," she muttered.

Cyborg and Beast Boy meekly turned around and silently started their match.

Raven huffily turned to Robin and pulled him toward the kitchen area.

"Have you seen Starfire?" Robin asked, glancing around the room. "Beast Boy said she went to talk to you."

"She did. She went to her room after I ah… gave her a few things."

Robin looked confused. "Gave her what?"

Raven tried not to smirk. "I'm sure she'll show you later." Then she got serious and pulled him closer. "I need to talk to you."

Robin looked puzzled. "What about?"

"Well, last night…"

Robin instantly looked guarded. "Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you too. I wanted to apologize for being, well as Star puts it, a 'hole of ass' before."

Raven nodded. "I understand more than you think. I um… well I kind of knew exactly how both of you were feeling, and I just wanted to ask if you were doing okay," she said, concerned.

"We're fine, Raven. We had a… long hard talk. But we worked things out."

"Yes… about the working things out…"

Robin narrowed his eyes at her.

"You didn't… persuade her to do anything, did you?" Raven asked matter of fact.

Robin's mouth dropped open. He glared at her. "How could you think I would even _do_ something like that?"

Raven frowned and poked a finger at his chest. "She didn't coerce you into bed then, did she?" she asked briskly.

Robin's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "WHAT?! _Raven_!" he sputtered.

"You've been through an extremely traumatic experience and I just want to make sure everything that happened was completely mutual."

"But! It wasn't- Raven _how_ could you- it wasn't like that!" Robin hissed.

"I just want to make sure that you didn't entice her, or she didn't persuade you if you weren't actually willing," Raven said calmly. "It does happen to boys too, you know."

Cyborg's arm blipped as a communication was coming through. He answered it absently, before sitting up straight excitedly when he saw the smiling face that was peering back at him.

"Aww, hey what's up girl? How you doin'?"

"Fine, Sparky. Just wonderin' what's goin' down at your place."

Starfire slipped into the common room unnoticed. She then glanced over with surprise when she heard yelling.

"That's just ridiculous!" Robin shouted. "Why can't everyone just stay out of my business? First Beast Boy, now you! Does everyone in the damn tower know Star and I had sex?! Should I inform the Titan Network next?!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and Cyborg turned around to stare at his leader in shock. "What?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"You can't exactly hide things from an empath and an animalistic nose," Raven said to Robin ruefully.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bumblebee's voice could be heard from Cyborg's arm. But he ignored Bumblebee and instead addressed his teammate.

"You and Starfire did the nasty last night?!" he exclaimed.

Robin threw up his hands, his face bright red. He hadn't noticed Starfire was present. She cast Cyborg an extremely confused look.

"_Shut up_, Cyborg!" he bellowed.

"Who did the nasty, Sparky?"

"Oh my God," Robin moaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

Cyborg grinned evilly then, looking at his arm. "Who do you think?"

Bumblebee stared back at him, then a huge grin broke out on her face.

"OH MY GOD!" she shrieked. She called behind her. "Hey! Arrow boy! Too bad for you, _Starfire_ and Robin did the nasty!"

Robin wilted to the floor.

"Looks like you won't have to call the Titan Network," Raven said. She couldn't help the smirk on her lips. "You know how good news travels fast."

"This is all _your_ fault," Robin said to her venomously.

"_My_ fault?" Raven said. "I'm not the one who blurted it out all over the place. I recall it was someone else who shouted 'does everyone in the tower know Starfire and I had sex' loud enough for the whole world to hear."

Robin was about to retort to that when someone else spoke up.

"Robin?" Starfire's voice slid through the air.

Robin's face instantly went ashen.

"I do not understand… what does friend Cyborg mean by.... 'did the nasty'?"

"Ooooh God…" he moaned.

"I believed what we partook in last night was a beautiful expression of love, was it not?"

Robin furiously rubbed his hands over his face. "It was Star."

He ignored Beast Boy and Cyborg's simultaneous snorts.

Starfire then turned her large green eyes to them.

"I do not understand how you could refer to something so wonderful as 'nasty' friend Cyborg?"

Cyborg's grin melted off his face.

"I found it to be quite glorious. Has the experience been so unpleasant for you?"

It was Cyborg's turn to sputter.

"Yes, inquiring minds would like to know," Bumblebee's teasing voice was heard.

"You and friend Beast Boy have referred to many things as 'the nasty.' When I served my Tamaranian milk shakes everyone made noises and called it 'nasty.' However," Starfire mused, "Robin did not make those kinds of noises last night…"

Robin made a choking sound as Cyborg and Beast Boy looked rather uncomfortable, their faces red.

Starfire hid the grin that was threatening to break out on her face. "Could either of you then enlighten me as to why it is called 'the nasty'?"

She glanced at both of them, who couldn't look her in the eye. She heard snickering coming from Cyborg's arm.

"You boys turn such strange colors," she said, amused. "Well then, no one is willing to explain?"

She suddenly looked extremely devious. "Perhaps then Robin, you could _show_ me."

A wicked smile curved her lips as she placed her hands on her hips and gazed over to the spot where Robin had previously been standing.

Raven looked down. Robin had sunk below the counter and was slumped in a mortified puddle on the floor.

His head popped up from the counter however as Starfire let her offer hang in the air, stunning the other two male Titans.

He cracked a grin. "You mean that?"

She responded with her own devilish grin.

Robin leapt over the bar and crossed to her with lightening speed. He took her arm and led her out of the living room, smirking over his shoulder.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Make fun all you want, let the whole damn network know. But some of us are getting some."

He hurried a giggling Starfire out the door.

The three remaining Titans didn't move, all of them still in shock after what had just transpired.

"So… did they actually leave? To go do it?!"

Cyborg finally glanced down at his arm when he heard a male voice instead of a female one.

Five faces were peering back at him, two of them grinning, three of them looking rather dismayed and sulking.

"Sorry Mas y Menos… and… 'arrow boy,' she's taken. So go on wit ya' damn selves and get out of here! None of yo damn business," Cyborg grumbled.

Four faces scrambled away.

"Wait until Argent hears about this!" Bumblebee said gleefully.

--

Robin pulled a still giggling Starfire into her room.

He stopped dead in his tracks however when he took a look around. Starfire ran into his stationary back and her giggles subsided.

"Uh… Star?"

"Yes? Is there something wrong, Robin?"

"Where did all these come from?!"

"Oh! Friend Raven gave them to me. She said they would make me feel better. Also, some of them are mine; I just never put them up. Now I can!"

"Okay…"

Robin cautiously walked into the room, glancing around at Starfire's walls and scratching the back of his head.

"Do you not like them?" she asked worriedly.

"It's… ah…"

He hesitantly pulled her onto the bed, feeling slightly weirded out.

The smile was back on her face as she laid him down and took off his mask, rubbing her hand seductively over his chest. Robin smiled at her, but when she sat up, he got a view of the ceiling and sighed.

"Okay, this is not going to work. I can't have sex and every time I open my eyes get a good look at myself; you're gonna have to take them down."

Starfire pouted. "But…"

"It's killing the mood. I'm not that narcissistic!"

Starfire sighed. "Fine. I will remove them."

She floated up to the ceiling and pulled down Teen Scene's centerfold of Dick Grayson.

"Now if they all were of you…" he murmured.

"That could be arranged, Robin… if you would allow me to keep my posters of you in my room, I could decorate your room with posters of me," she purred.

"Of you… naked?"

Starfire huffed and whacked him with her pillow.

He laughed, knowing he was getting a rise out of her as she tackled him. He tickled and she squealed, and before he knew it his lips were firmly pressed against hers and he settled her back on the bed. His hands stretched out beside her and bumped into something soft and small.

He lifted up and pulled it out from under her pillow.

His eyebrow rose as he stared at it while Starfire looked sheepish.

"A Dick Grayson _plushie_?!"

"I like to do the hugging of him when you are working late," she giggled. "And now I do not have to feel guilty, because you _are_ Dick Grayson!" she said happily, clapping her hands.

Robin tossed the plushie over the side of the bed and sighed with his chin in his hand.

--

In the following week, Raven noticed a few changes in her teammates. Robin and Starfire were inseparable, no doubt still emotionally recovering from their fight, and their method to do that seemed to be physical.

Raven was concerned however, because she noted that during the small moments when Starfire was actually not near him, Robin was quiet and brooding. She knew he especially was still recovering from the fight and the shock, and she expected it would take him a long time to truly forgive himself.

Cyborg was being sneaky and staying in his room a lot more often than usual. Whenever she passed his door she could hear him clicking away at his keyboard or talking in hushed tones to someone.

Beast Boy was affecting her the most. She wasn't sure just what was going on with him, and it unnerved her. One moment he would be fine, the next he would be jittery and excitable. Something was bothering him, and it seemed to trigger the moment Robin and Starfire came into the room. During these little spazz sessions he would either stay for a few minutes, then get up and leave Raven in his restless wake, or he'd attach himself to her like a leech, even going so far as to copping feels right in front of their friends. Raven was getting a little bewildered and she knew something was up with him. It was time to straighten things out.

Robin and Starfire were snuggling on the couch, watching Cyborg play a videogame when Beast Boy once again left the room in a strange huff.

Raven sensed him in his bedroom.

He didn't answer after she knocked on his door.

"Beast Boy?"

"Rae… I can't… see you right now."

"Uh, why?"

"Cause… just… leave me alone for awhile."

Raven frowned. She phased through his door carefully, seeing as the state he'd been in recently and… well she just wanted to make sure she wasn't intruding on any _alone_ time.

She looked down at a pile of dirty laundry that reached her knees.

Beast Boy's room was always messy, but he claimed he knew where to find everything he needed. She had finally attributed the mess to packrat instincts, and his room did resemble something of an animal den.

She was relieved to find Beast Boy lying on his bed, staring at the bottom of the top bunk and doing nothing that could cause a potentially embarrassing scene. He scowled when he saw she had entered.

"I told you to stay out, Rae."

"Is that any way to treat your girlfriend?" she asked mildly. "What is going on with you? You've been acting really weird lately."

Beast Boy growled and rolled over towards the wall, turning his back to her.

"Wanna clue me in? Maybe I can help."

Beast Boy scoffed. "You can't help."

"Try me."

"Believe me, I would if I could."

Raven cocked her head at that answer. "What did you mean by that?"

"You don't want to know."

Raven's eyebrows rose. "Actually, pretty sure I do."

Beast Boy sighed for a few moments, seeing that Raven wasn't going to leave. Finally he spoke.

"It's fucking Rob and Star."

Now Raven was _really_ confused.

"What's wrong with Robin and Starfire? They just made up; sure they've been a little annoying with all the kissing and stuff, but-"

"Not that. Well, kinda, but not that," he said gruffly.

"Well then what is it?"

"They're driving me nuts. I can't be in the same room, it just sets me off, and I don't want to…" he swallowed, "take it out on you."

"Sets you off how?" Raven asked, beginning to think she knew what he meant.

"Their pheromones are freaking _suffocating_. They've been going at it like fucking rabbits and I get all cloudy headed and it's crazy! It just gets me all… twitchy, and then I smell you and you smell _soooo_ good, but I know you're not…uh…"

He sighed and rubbed his hands over his head.

"I don't like feeling this way, Rae."

Raven floated over to the side of his bed.

"Turn around and look at me," she said softly.

Beast Boy reluctantly turned.

"Look, Beast Boy, I understand… you don't have to be worried about me."

"Don't want to force you, babe."

"I know you'd never do that."

Beast Boy nodded.

"Is there… anything I can do to help you?" Raven asked.

He closed his eyes. "I'm not gonna say. It's putting pressure on you, and I would never do that."

"Beast Boy, we've known each other for a long time. I don't think I'm ready to… well you know, but if there's something else I can do…"

"Rae," he whined. "Don't offer cause when I'm like this I'm gonna take it."

"Then take it," she said.

"No," he said stubbornly.

"How long will Robin and Starfire bother you?"

Beast Boy frowned.

"If this will help you out, then I'm willing."

He shook his head.

She climbed onto his bottom bunk and pulled him in for a hug, cradling his head against her chest. Beast Boy sighed, sunk his face into her softness and breathed deeply.

"Oh God… Rae don't do this…"

"Don't do what?" she mumbled.

"This… I won't be able to control myself."

"I won't let you cross the line."

"You shouldn't have to protect yourself from me."

"But I'm doing this for you. Please, if it will help you…"

Beast Boy moaned into her chest and slid down, his lips trailing down her stomach.

Raven instantly felt a tingle streak through her that shot straight to nether regions.

"You… you want to do… um, _that_?"

"No, just… can't resist the way you smell…"

"Oh," she said, her voice coming out in a squeak.

"Rae," he said in a throaty moan, his eyes becoming glassy, his hands slowly feeling up and down her thighs.

'_He wasn't kidding when he said this was affecting him,'_ Raven mused, noting the complete change from resistance to him practically burying his nose between her legs.

Afraid she was going to lose him completely she placed her hand under his chin and made him look up.

Beast Boy stared at her for a moment before she saw his face begin to clear.

"Oh… oh Rae," he murmured, "I'm sorry, I just… got lost…"

"It's okay Beast Boy, just… come up from down there."

"Kay…"

"Look," Raven sighed. "Next time you're feeling this way, I'll see what I can do. I just need to figure out what I can do for you. We needed to talk about this first, and now that I know, I can… prepare."

"Kay," he mumbled again, now seemingly a little embarrassed.

"Do you think you can handle coming back into the common room?"

"Are Rob and Star still there?"

Raven's eyes went white for a moment. "Yes."

"Then I better stay here."

--

Two days and Beast Boy hadn't gotten any better. Robin and Starfire still set him off, and his and Raven's status quo make out sessions didn't help much. Raven was nervous, she knew he needed more, but she was a little apprehensive. Letting Beast Boy in was letting someone get close to her in a way like no one ever had before. It was a little daunting to her, and she never liked feeling vulnerable.

The real thing that kept surfacing, and she kept shoving it back into the recesses of her mind, was the time she had almost slipped and said something very important to him when he had surprised her with his apology dinner on the rooftop. Those three little words she almost uttered had real relationship changing potential, and she had been sort of shaken at her almost admission ever since. It had inspired some rather deep meditation sessions. Did she really… _love_ him? Raven bit her lip as she looked over at him, playing a game with Cyborg, Robin and Starfire mercifully out on a lunch date.

His tongue was sticking out, brows furrowed in concentration underneath that unruly hair, and that one adorable fang poked up over his lip. _God_ he was cute.

Everyone was interrupted however when the Titan alarm rang out.

"Aw, dang it!" Beast Boy wailed. "I was so totally beating you!"

Raven jumped toward the crime scanner.

"It's Plasmus," she informed them with a lip curl. She hated fighting Plasmus. It was a guaranteed hosing off afterwards, and even then the smell of raw sewage and toxic waste lingered.

Their coms blipped and Robin's face appeared on screen.

"Report!" he barked. "I got the alert."

"It's Plasmus," Raven informed him. "He's on Vine, near the community hall."

"Starfire and I will be right there. I expect the rest of you pronto."

Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned.

"Come on, let's go," Raven said, directing them out the door.

Ten minutes later all Titans were facing off against Plasmus, who was creating great potholes in the ground and ripping up pipelines, drinking whatever nasty stuff was coursing through them.

"You should really go on a diet," Robin said, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Yeah dude, that stuff can't be healthy," Beast Boy added.

Plasmus roared and stomped around, clumps of goo and acid splattering the Titans.

"Ugh," Raven said, delicately holding a corner of her cape, which had already gotten hit.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and they immediately branched off, surrounding Plasmus.

The gelatinous villain began hurling balls of his body at the various heroes attempting to rein him in.

Cyborg blasted a hole through his middle, but he just closed it up. Starfire hurled her starbolts at him, singeing his dripping form, but it did little other than make him angry. He turned towards Starfire and began hurling a barrage of goo at her. Starfire shrieked and blasted as much as she could, but she mostly was hit full force. She fell to the street covered in the slop.

Robin raced over to her as Plasmus came lumbering toward the fallen Titan, apparently intending on finishing the job. Raven's energy surged through the ground and created a bubble around the villain before he could reach her teammates.

"Beast Boy!" she called. Beast Boy nodded fiercely and flew up over the bubble as a pterodactyl.

Raven counted to three, and just as she released her hold on Plasmus Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and slammed on top of the hapless gooey villain, sending a wave of spray coating everything in the near vicinity.

Raven's half lidded eyes peered out from under her hood. "Fantastic."

Beast Boy morphed back into himself and examined his lower half, which was solid Plasmus remains.

"He's reforming!" Robin called, shaking the debris off him as best he could as gelatinous globs were quivering and sliming towards each other.

"Raven! I've got an idea," Robin said. "Get him with your powers again. When I say 'now' release him."

Robin and Raven stood at the ready, watching as Plasmus reformed his disgusting self.

Once every little bit of slop was back on his body Raven recaptured him in the bubble of her ebony powers. Robin ran around him until he was in good position.

"Now!"

Raven released her hold and Robin tossed four ice discs into Plasmus. He instantly began to freeze solid into one large Plasmus popsicle.

Robin had learned over the years of fighting Plasmus that one ice disc just didn't cut it- Plasmus could break free of them. Four seemed to do the trick nicely.

"Gets easier to beat him every time," Robin commented, pulling a string of Plasmus remains from his hair.

"Yeah, but it doesn't ever get easier being _slimed_," Cyborg said, shaking some of the nasty purple goop off.

The Jump City Police arrived on scene to apprehend Plasmus and take him away to their special units jail.

Five Titans were now standing in the street, covered in remains of the battle.

"This. Is. _Nasty_," Raven said, glancing down at herself.

"I agree. This is the nasty, as friend Raven has said. I believe I am in need of a shower. It is a shame our lunch was interrupted," Starfire said to Robin.

Robin gave her a rueful grin. "Some other time, Star. I need a shower too."

Raven glanced at Beast Boy. He was trying his best not to look at Robin and Starfire. Honestly, with all of them smelling like whatever disgusting and abhorrent thing Plasmus ate for breakfast, she was surprised he could smell them at all.

"Aw hell no. You're not getting into the T-Car smelling like that. You'll mess up the leather. You can fly us home; the T-Car will get there on auto pilot," Cyborg admonished Beast Boy the minute he had his sights set on the car.

"I will fly Robin and myself home," Starfire said.

Beast Boy shuffled over to Cyborg and turned into a pterodactyl again. He squawked impatiently as he waited for Cyborg to set his baby on auto-pilot.

--

Once in the tower, each of the Titans went to hit the showers, Starfire and Robin suspiciously heading off together.

Beast Boy shook his head at them, rubbing a hand over his face.

Raven gave him a small reassuring smile before gliding off to her private bathroom.

There was a special hamper in each of the bathrooms to peel off uniforms that were damaged in battle. Raven slipped out of her cloak and her leotard and discarded them in the hamper, sealing it up tight so the smell wouldn't escape too badly. She started the shower water and shimmied out of her bra and undies.

She slipped into the nice hot shower and let the water course over her body, her legs mostly which had gotten the brunt of Plasmus's spray.

She shampooed and conditioned her hair, washed her body with a mesh sponge to make sure she was squeaky clean. She hated feeling dirty after a fight with Plasmus.

She was just about done when suddenly there was someone standing in front of her when there hadn't been someone there before.

Raven screeched in surprise and thumped against the shower wall.

There was Beast Boy, already dripping wet and standing in front of her without a stitch on.

Raven resisted the urge to drop her eyes as she crossed her arms protectively around herself.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing?!"

Beast Boy stepped up and pushed her into the wall father with his body, pulling her close and leaning in for a searing hot kiss.

Raven moaned into his mouth, heat pooling in her belly.

"Rae," he slurred. "I'm really sorry, but I… I have to do this. I can't take it anymore; it's too strong. I just need to hold you," he said softly. "You okay?"

"I… I'm okay. You startled me."

Beast Boy's mouth was close to her ear, and he was lightly panting. His fingers were grazing her hips and his eyes were glazed over again. She fought back the nervousness that had suddenly taken over her. To be fair she had offered to help him, so she figured she'd wait and see what he needed before she shooed him out of the shower and then severely reprimanded him for barging in while she was completely naked.

"Do you need something, Beast Boy? Can I… um…well…"

"I just need… sorry… but I need to tell you. I want you to know, that I love you…"

--

The lights in Titans Tower began to flicker.

Cyborg had polished himself up and was talking to someone through a webcam. He looked up at the lights, then at his flickering computer screen.

"Aw, no no no… no!"

"Sp-k-y, wh-t going o-"

"No! Hold on, I gotta see what's wrong!" Cyborg said to the person on the other end, who was trying to talk but the voice came through as garbled static. "I'll be back in a minute," he reassured the person. As soon as he had run out the door, the disruption stopped and the lights went back to normal.

"Huh," Cyborg said, confused, rubbing a hand over his head.

--

"Robin! Please, that tickles-" Starfire giggled and squirmed in his arms.

Robin was using his soapy mesh sponge to his utmost advantage in certain places on his girlfriend's body.

"Just making sure _every_ part of you is clean, Star."

"I would shudder and never feel clean again if Plasmus had managed to ooze his way _there_," Starfire said. "I assure you it needs no special attention."

"I would have to kill Plasmus if he oozed his way there," Robin said seriously. "And then I'd be angry cause that could be considered cheating…"

"I would never do the cheating, Robin," Starfire said, pressing her soapy slippery body along his, kissing him sweetly.

"Mm, good," he answered against her lips.

Both looked up when the lights began to blink erratically.

Robin frowned. "What's going on?"

Starfire placed a finger on her chin and furrowed her brows. "Perhaps it is a power surge?"

"Guess so," Robin answered. He stood on his tiptoes and looked out the small window above the shower. "Looks like the city isn't being affected, just us."

"…"

"Star?"

"…"

"What are you doing?"

Starfire looked up and shook her head from a blank gaze. "Oh, hm, what?"

Robin stepped away from the window. "I said, what were you doing?"

Starfire's cheeks colored. "Oh, I am sorry! I um… was admiring your behind. It looks as though it was carved from your Earth stone 'marble'."

Robin sputtered for a second. "You were checking me out?!"

"Yes," Starfire admitted sheepishly.

"Where did you hear that phrase?!"

"Friend Bumblebee has used this phrase many times to describe the boys possessing 'teh hotness'."

"Boys? What boys?!"

"Any boy she finds attractive."

Robin groaned. "No more hanging out with Bumblebee for you," he muttered. "Were you two checking out boys at the mall?"

"_She_ was checking out the boys. I was not," Starfire defended herself.

"Sure," Robin said. "I bet you were giggling right along with her."

"Oh look, the lights have stopped their blinking," she said loudly.

Robin rolled his eyes.

--

Raven went stiff in his arms, her whole body plunging in temperature; feeling like someone had suddenly turned the water on freezing cold. Then immediately after that she went hot, her toes and fingers burning.

"Beast… Beast Boy," she said shakily. Her cheeks went red when she realized that the lights had been blinking. She immediately tried to regain her composure.

"I mean it Rae," he said, his voice still thick and husky. "Always have… you mean so much to me..." he lifted his head. "You probably don't feel the same, and that's okay. I just wanted to tell you that."

"Oh…"

"I mean, I know it's like that… unquited… unre…"

"Unrequited?"

"Yeah, that. Unrequited love and all, I know you don't feel the same way, but God Rae… I had to tell you."

"No, no Beast Boy, it's okay." She took in a deep breath before saying slowly, "I… I love you too." She placed a trembling hand on his shoulder. "Really, I do," she said, sounding more confident.

He looked her in the eyes then, and for a moment the haze cleared slightly.

"You do? Really?"

She nodded, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I really do."

She saw a look of satisfaction wash over his face before his eyes went glassy again.

"Good," he mumbled. "Then trust me."

He reattached his lips to hers, his hands suddenly sliding over her skin everywhere. Raven leaned against the shower wall, the warm water cascading over them both. His lips left hers and went to her shoulder, kissing his way around her neck and up to her jaw, back down over her collarbone, lightly nipping.

One of his hands went to her lower back, pulling her hips closer to his, the other sliding down over her belly. She felt tingles streak through her when his soft skin pressed against hers.

Raven instantly grabbed his shoulders tightly and sucked in a breath, a sharp pulse rocking though her when his fingers gently brushed between her legs.

She felt his mouth smirk against her neck when his hand flitted back up her stomach, and wondered at why she felt slightly disappointed that his hands immediately went back to less erogenous zones.

He trailed pecks on her cheek, to her forehead, on her lips, before his hands cupped her cheeks and he looked her in the eyes.

He smiled and Raven felt herself melt.

He pecked her on the lips once more, and when Raven felt her feet on the ground again, she noticed Beast Boy's eyes were clear.

"I… I…" she breathed.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry I got carried away there."

"No, you didn't, I just… I…"

"You're speechless?" he said, amused. "That's a first."

She blushed.

His face lost the teasing look however, and then he rubbed her arms. "I'm sorry for interrupting your shower, babe. But I just had to be near you. And I… I didn't want to go too far."

"No, you handled yourself very well," Raven said, attempting to control her voice. She was still experiencing tingles from his fingers flitting where they never had before. "Our first sexual encounters shouldn't be in response to what Robin and Starfire are doing."

Beast Boy looked worried. "But, just now I couldn't control myself, I-"

"No, no," Raven said hastily. "I just meant, we shouldn't do more than we're ready for just because Robin and Starfire are already there."

"Well I agree with that," Beast Boy said thoughtfully. "I'm just embarrassed it happened in the first place." He looked down sadly.

"Beast Boy, you shouldn't be-" Raven had followed his gaze before she hastily looked back up over his head, her cheeks flaming.

"_Oh_," she squeaked.

Beast Boy looked back up, then grinned at Raven's red face.

"Forgot we were naked, didn't you?" he said good-naturedly.

"Uh huh," she nodded, her eyes riveted on the tile wall.

"Rae, it's okay, you can look," he chuckled.

She forced her eyes to his face, which looked extremely amused.

He leaned in. "Hope you don't mind, but I already did. Couldn't help myself," he whispered, his fangs poking through his smile. "You're _amazing_." His fingers brushed her hip.

That burning sensation was nipping at her fingers and toes again as he turned from her and stepped out of the shower with a cheeky grin. Raven scanned his backside and also couldn't help herself when her eyes widened and she _really_ liked what she saw.

--

Robin sighed, his chin in his hand as he signed and dated forms.

Paperwork was his least favorite part of this job. It was tedious, boring, and required long periods of sitting down and being stationary. He never enlisted the help of the other Titans either because after several outlandish and ridiculous embellishments from Beast Boy and Cyborg on certain reports, he decided if he wanted something done right he had to do it himself.

The past month had been extremely busy with criminal activity. He and Starfire were working on mending their relationship after the fight, but the busyness didn't help their private time.

He adjusted the lamp on his desk to cascade more light onto the papers. It was probably well after midnight, but JCP had wanted the paperwork by tomorrow morning.

Suddenly Raven's frantic voice echoed in his head.

'_Robin, you need to come right now.'_

_--_

_Her chest was heaving erratically, her breath heavy and catching at the lump in her throat._

_She felt her arms stretched wide, her legs stretched wider as her back was pressed against coarse abrasive stone._

'_No… no no no nooo…do not open your eyes…' As if denying herself sight would magically make the gnawing fear in her chest dissipate, as if the situation she would find herself in when she peeked would go away._

_Her body went taut as she heard someone's desperate scream crack and trail off in a gurgle._

'_It cannot be!'_

_Her eyes snapped open and stared horrified at a familiar ceiling. _

_She glanced down at her body, completely exposed, her skin dirty and dull, stained with blood._

_She pulled at her restraints but quickly remembered why that was not a good idea as small blades sliced her wrists. _

_She was strapped down to the stone table. Her body trembled as she glanced around the room, viewing all of the various tools and apparatus in the space, knowing what each one was used for, the potential of pain each one could cause. _

_She hyperventilated as the door opened and a dark bulky figure entered, its eyes glowing red and it grinned as sludge dripped through its fanged mouth._

_Her eyes were wide with fear, her entire body stiff as she watched it leer at her. The creature uttered taunts and caressed her body mockingly with its claws, making her stomach churn. It perused over the selection of tools, mused as though it couldn't make up its mind. _

_She stifled a cry, the knowledge of what was to come pushing her body into a fevered panic. _

_The creature made its selection and she immediately tossed her head from side to side in delirium, that one, he had never used that one before, the worst amount of pain imaginable, it would surely kill her…_

_Another figure… another figure was there, someone she hadn't noticed, hiding in the shadows of the room._

_Then she could just make out two bright blue eyes, staring back at her._

_Immediately her body responded, hope surged through her so fiercely she cried out, screamed for him as the creature moved closer with its chosen tool. _

"_ROBIN!"_

_She waited, waited for him to pounce on the creature, to attack it viciously and save her. _

_The blue eyes went darker._

"_ROBIN!!"_

_The creature's claws scratched up her leg, leaving angry red furrows in their wake._

"_Robin please!"_

_The eyes began to flicker and fade._

"_ROBIN PLEASE! COME BACK!"_

_She screamed in agony as metal sliced into her flesh, blood splattering over her tormentor. The pain sent her soaring above her body, floating on a numb current, before she slammed back into the table._

_--_

Raven sat up with a bloodcurdling scream.

Her eyes were wide and her breaths strangled. Beast Boy jumped awake and sat up too, his arms instantly around her.

"Rae, Rae… what's wrong?" he asked shakily. "I've never heard you scream like that."

Raven gulped and pressed her hands around her throat before her hands frantically reached to check her thighs, which were devoid of the damage she experienced in the dream. She stared at her palms, which weren't covered in the dark red she was expecting.

"Night-… nightmare," she stuttered out, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Beast Boy looked concerned, stroking her sweat-slicked hair away from her face. "What about?"

Raven's eyes widened as she closed her fists. "Starfire. I'll be back."

She phased right through the bed before the bewildered Beast Boy could say a word.

Raven appeared outside Starfire's room, already hearing the distressed moans of the girl within.

She phased through the wall and crossed to Starfire's bed, kneeling down and gently shaking her awake.

Starfire awoke with a similar scream, and immediately buried herself into Raven's waiting arms.

She sobbed desperately as Raven patted her back and hugged her tight.

Raven realized with slight surprise that Robin was not in bed yet. She located his soul signature in his office and immediately called to him in his mind.

'_Robin, you need to come right now.'_

'_Raven? Why, what's up?'_

'_Starfire had a nightmare.'_

She felt his presence start to move. Within a minute he was at her side.

Raven transferred the distraught girl to Robin, although she still squeezed Starfire's hand.

'_Robin… I think you and she still have things to discuss,' _she sent into his mind.

He looked confused. '_What do you mean?'_

_'Starfire's dream… she was in the Citadel. You were there.'_

'_But it's been weeks since that all came out. Why is she having a dream like this now?… I was there?'_

'_Yes. She was um… being tortured, and she was waiting for you to save her. She kept calling your name.'_

Raven clenched her eyes shut painfully, before opening them again and staring at him intently. Robin looked extremely troubled by that, his mouth open slightly.

'_She's been emotionally burying this for so long, Robin… she's only just begun dealing with it. As to why her mind made up your roll in the dream, I don't know. All you can do is talk to her. Give her some time, and some much needed reassurance. That's all we can do.'_

He nodded. _'Okay…'_

Starfire was beginning to calm down, rubbing her eyes with a sniffle. Robin snuggled her closer. Raven smiled as she stood and squeezed Starfire's hand one last time.

"Thank you Raven," Starfire said, her voice weepy.

"Anytime, Starfire," she said softly, walking to the wall and phasing through.

"Star?" Robin said quietly.

"Yes?" she asked, still sniffling.

He stroked her hair soothingly, and thought about how he could phrase his question without getting her upset.

"Raven said you had a nightmare. What about?"

"Oooh," she fretted, pawing her hands against his chest.

"Can you tell me?" he asked softly.

"I was in the Citadel," she finally said, her red eyes downcast. "I…" she began to get teary again. "You-…"

Robin shushed her then, and wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her on the temple.

"If you can't tell me, that's okay. Um… Raven informed me. I was there, in your dream, wasn't I?"

"Yes," she said sadly.

"Are you still frightened? Because you know Star, I would protect you from _anyone_ who would try to hurt you," he said firmly. "I would _never_ stand by and watch someone hurt you."

"I know this," she said tearfully.

He brushed her hair away from her face, wiped wet trails from her cheeks. "Then why does your subconscious think I would let something like that happen to you?" he asked gently.

Starfire looked down again. "I… it is just… our fight, and everything…"

"That fight happened a month ago, Starfire. And I've been here for you ever since, I realized just how wrong I was. You don't ever have to worry about me leaving you."

"Yes. It is just, we still have been going around each other feelings wise. We have done much of the connecting physically, but I still fear, that you might be angry with me at times..."

Robin hugged her tight. "I'm here for you emotionally too Star. Always."

She hugged him back.

"If you need to talk, _talk_ to me. I won't ever push you away again. And if we fight, we'll always make up, okay?"

"Okay," she murmured into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head.

--

Raven surged up through the floor.

Beast Boy immediately looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed. He got up as Raven hurried to him and practically fell into his arms. She hugged him tight and couldn't contain the sniffles.

Raven was discovering that Beast Boy was the most soothing person she had ever known, when he wanted to be. He lifted her up, all the while whispering to her, sitting down on the bed again with Raven cradled in his lap. He kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair.

"Can you tell me about it, Rae?" he asked softly. "Is she okay?"

"It… it was horrible, Beast Boy," she whimpered between hiccups. "She's all right, but the dream… it was her imagination, but it's happened to her… not that specific dream, but what they did to her…_Azar_…"

"Rae… what…" he sighed. "I get all the implications… but… what…?"

Raven shook her head slowly.

"Maybe if you talk about it, it will help. That's what you always tell everyone else. You pretty much have first hand experience now, it's like it happened to you too, not just Star. Talk about it Rae. You need to."

"I…" Raven gulped. "It was _bad_, Beast Boy. So very bad," she finished in a whisper.

"That's why you need to talk about it," he said soothingly.

A tear trickled down Raven's cheek as she haltingly told him about the dream, and the real events it had been based from.

By the time she finished Beast Boy was hugging her so tight she could barely breathe, and tears were falling down his own cheeks. Not only was a girl he considered to be a sister hurt, but his girlfriend was affected also.

"I… I knew it was bad Rae," he finally spoke. "But I could never even imagine something like that had happened to her," he croaked.

"No," Raven said softly, shaking her head, her eyes far away. "You never would have thought."

"No wonder Robin reacted like he did," he said gravely.

Raven nodded again, burying her face into his neck.

--

The next morning, the Titans were lounging around the common room when a slight blipping sound clicked from the mainframe computer. Cyborg looked at it curiously and got up to check what was causing the radar to alert.

"Hmm, unidentified object over Jump's air space. Whatever it is it's no bigger than a human," he murmured. He pressed a combination of buttons and pulled up surveillance video.

An image of a boy flying over Jump City, looking very lost and confused, popped up on screen.

Starfire shot up from her seat and gasped audibly, the color draining from her face, looking like she had seen a ghost.

"Oh _X'hal_, it cannot be!"

"Star?" Cyborg asked curiously. "What's-" But before he could finish his sentence Starfire had zipped from the common room and was flying towards the city.

"Come on, let's go, there might be trouble," Robin exclaimed. "Raven, take us to her now."

Raven stood up and enveloped them in her cloak, hurtling them through portals to end up where Starfire had flown.

* * *

Enter mysterious guest number two!

Well okay. This chapter has been a long time coming. I'm sorry, I know I take incredibly long to update, but please remember I do have a lot of real life commitments that keep me pretty busy. I write when I can, and if this cliffhanger is any indication there's something big coming up. And hopefully to make up for it, I think this is the longest chapter I've published to date, or close to it.

And I also want to say a big thank you to all of you who read my story and keep coming back for more, and I read and appreciate every review. I know I don't always have time to reply to every review, but it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate each and every one of you.

Hope this new chapter was enjoyable, and until next chapter, take care everyone!


	26. Chapter 26

When they all stepped woozily out of Raven's cloak, Robin instantly became rather agitated.

Starfire was crying, clutching the boy in her arms and babbling in Tamaranian, right in the middle of the street.

"_X'hal, gopka anuh'r dosta, mehli'ee, mika mehli'ee_!"

"_Gopka anuh'r dosta du tia, mehli'ea_," the boy answered softly, stroking her hair, comforting her.

"_Gopka thol dosta tal mortu!"_

"_Nou_, _nou_," he shook his head, smiling.

Starfire sobbed. "_Mika mehli'ee_." She buried her face into his shoulder. The boy looked pained as held her tight.

Steam was pouring out of Robin's ears. Who the hell _is_ this kid?

"He looks Tamaranian, doesn't he?" Raven observed. The boy wore a neck plate like Starfire's; only instead of a single jewel in front he had two jewels over each shoulder. His shirt was still the same purple color as Starfire's, sleeveless, tucked into a wide silver belt. On bottom he wore black pants and silver knee high boots. A sliver metal band was on his left arm, and he wore gauntlets like Starfire's. His eyes were bright green, just like Starfire's, and his short red messy hair was also as brilliant as his female counterpart's. Judging his age he looked to be around seventeen, even though he was taller than Starfire by a few inches.

"She keeps saying '_mika mehli'ee_'," Cyborg whispered to Robin. "What do you suppose that means?" He snickered, already seeing the blatant display of jealousy on Robin's red face. "Ex-boyfriend?"

"Shut it, tin man," Robin snapped.

"Maybe it means 'I looove you'!"

"Cyborg, shut the fuck up," Robin growled.

Starfire was too busy clutching the newcomer to hear or notice Robin, and indeed the young Tamaranian boy was starting to blush at Starfire's exuberant display.

He reached up and wiped the tears from Starfire's face, smiling gently.

That was it. Robin was about to storm over and demand what was going on and just who the hell was this kid when Starfire rapidly babbled something and tugged the boy over to the Titans.

"Well, hey at least she hasn't kissed him yet," Cyborg said behind his hand, leaning over to Robin.

Starfire said something quickly to the boy, then leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Robin was floored.

"Whoops, spoke too soon," Cyborg laughed.

"Starfire!" Robin howled. "What the _hell_ is going on?!"

Starfire turned to her friends, her eyes shining and her cheeks still wet, gleaming with tears.

"Friends! I wish for you to meet my _mika mehli'ee_, _Z'hal_ Ryand'r!"

Instantly Robin's jealousy vanished into a stunned stupor. He stared blankly, feeling rather like a complete ass.

"That's… _that's_ Ryand'r?" he stuttered meekly.

"You know this guy?" Beast Boy asked, still confused.

"Don't know him personally, but he's… Starfire's little brother."

"Starfire has a brother?! Yo! You never told us you had a little brother, Starfire!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Starfire looked down, then up at her brother's smiling face. "There has been much that has happened while you were away, _mehli'ee_."

"It is alright, _mehli'ea_, I know. I have been in touch with Galfore." Ryand'r finally spoke in English; his voice was pleasant, light, even with the sadness so evidently laced through his words.

Beast Boy's brain finally caught up with him. "Wait a minute, this guy is her brother?! Starfire… you just… kissed… your _brother_. On the _lips_."

Starfire turned to Beast Boy. "I thought kissing was a form of affection on your planet, is it not? It is not acceptable for me to kiss my brother?"

"Well, most people don't… kiss their brother on the lips," Beast Boy squirmed.

Raven smacked him. "This is a different culture and a different situation, Beast Boy," she hissed.

Starfire blushed. "Please remember, friend Beast Boy, that on my home world the kissing is not a sign of affection. It merely signifies the transfer of language. Ryand'r does not know English. I kissed him so that he may speak with you all."

"Oh," Beast Boy said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Come! There is much to discuss, and you must see my new home!" Starfire cried, grabbing Ryand'r's arm and hauling him up into the sky, zipping her way back to the tower.

Raven looked at Robin. "Is… everything okay?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Just, take us back to the tower," Robin sighed. Raven complied.

--

When the Titans poured back into the living room, Starfire was hugging Ryand'r again, hopping up and down and letting her tears flow freely.

"Why is she so… worked up over this?" Raven asked Robin. "Blackfire didn't receive a welcome like this when she came."

Robin looked grim over the mention of Blackfire. "Starfire thought Ryand'r was dead."

"Oh. That explains it," Raven said, watching Starfire babble in Tamaranian at her brother again.

"Look, Raven," Robin's voice cracked. "Just how much of Starfire's history did you see?"

"Well, most of it, at least I thought I did. I had visions and knowledge that came to me, but I didn't see every little detail, because the visions dealt mostly with her fears. That's probably why I had no clue about Ryand'r."

"She… she told me a lot. Of what happened." Robin shuddered. "It wasn't good."

"No, it wasn't," Raven said softly. She looked sympathetically at him, then impulsively grabbed his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Robin squeezed back, looking sad but grateful. Raven gave him a small smile as he dropped her hand.

"Please _mehli'ea,_ introduce me to your friends," Ryand'r said pleasantly.

"Oh, yes!" Starfire pulled on his arm. "These are the Titans," she said, indicating them all with a sweep of her hand.

"_Zal_, greetings, Titans," Ryand'r said, thumping his fist over his heart.

"This is my _knotha_, Robin," she said shyly, her cheeks blushing. Ryand'r's face lit up and he smiled at Robin.

"Congratulations! I am honored to meet the man my sister has chosen as her _knotha_. I hope you are well suited to each other."

Starfire giggled. "We are, Ryand'r. I am most happy."

"Galfore knows of this, Koriand'r? You know…"

Starfire's eyes became hard. "Komand'r has already tried to marry me off once. Galfore would do no such thing."

Ryand'r looked sad. "I see. Komand'r has not changed."

"No, she has not," Starfire shook her head, just as sad.

"There is much we need to discuss, sister," Ryand'r said, growing serious. "But first, I would like to meet the rest of your friends," he said, the smile returning.

"Oh, yes," Starfire said. "This is Raven."

"_Zal_, Raven," Ryand'r nodded, eyeing her approvingly.

"And this is Beast Boy."

Beast Boy moved closer to Raven and held her hand possessively. "Yeah, and I'm Raven's _knota_… _knort_… _knorthufa_… thingy."

Ryand'r laughed and Starfire giggled. "Beast Boy is friend Raven's _knotha_, Ryand'r."

"Oh, I see. He has very good taste."

Raven blushed crimson as Beast Boy nodded fiercely and pulled Raven closer.

"Thanks, dude."

Ryand'r turned to Cyborg. "And this interesting human is…?"

"This is friend Cyborg."

"What's up, man."

Ryand'r looked at him curiously. "_Zal_, friend Cyborg," he said hesitantly. He turned to Starfire. "_Was that a greeting, Kori?_" he whispered.

"_Yes. That was a greeting in the slang_," she whispered back.

"Oh. Then what is up, my man Cyborg," Ryand'r said back to him.

Cyborg laughed. "Dude's all right!"

Starfire giggled.

Ryand'r sobered and said one final hello to the Titans before addressing Starfire again.

"Kori, we must speak about certain things… there is much that has happened that we need to discuss."

The smiled drained off Starfire's face at the serious tone in her bother's voice.

"Yes… Ry, how long were you planning on staying with me?"

Ryand'r shrugged. "I have nowhere pressing I need to be. I have no permanent home. Much like our sister, I have been a nomad for these past years. I have stayed on Drenthax Four for a little of the time. I heard that Komand'r had arrived there shortly after I left. Kori, she may know I am alive," he said grimly.

"How were you not recognized? Surely as Z_'hal_ of Tamaran you would have been noticed…"

Ryand'r shook his head. "I have been under the cover. I… I had to hide, Kori." Ryand'r looked pained. "Our father was looking for me."

Starfire's eyes widened. "_Nou_!"

"_Gosta_," Ryand'r answered, nodding.

"Oh _X'hal_, it is all my fault!"

"_Nou! _No, Kori, it is _not_ all your fault," Ryand'r said firmly, placing his hands on her shoulders. He rambled something in Tamaranian while tears began to rim Starfire's eyes. Robin became alerted at this, darting over to her side.

"What's going on here? Why is she getting upset?" he demanded.

Ryand'r backed off, a look of pain etched in his youthful face.

"Robin," said Starfire softly. "This does not concern you."

Robin's face twisted into a frown. "Of course it concerns me. You're my girlfriend and you're under my damn leadership. I have a fucking _right_ to know what's going on." He stood defiantly with his arms crossed.

Ryand'r shook his head. "Tell him what you wish, Kori." He followed this with more Tamaranian, Starfire sniffling away the tears. Robin's frown grew even more agitated when he realized Starfire and Ryand'r could carry on full conversations and no one knew what they were saying.

Starfire nodded towards the end of Ryand'r's words.

She answered him, the tears restarting.

"_Nou! Nou! Kori, Kori_," Ryand'r grabbed her shoulders again, attempting to calm her down.

"Starfire, what is going on?" Robin asked through grit teeth.

Starfire cast him an almost frightened look with wide eyes, wringing her hands in a nervous gesture.

"Remember what our little fight was about? I don't want to repeat it and neither do you. I want to know what's upsetting you."

Starfire drew in a shaky breath. "My father was searching for Ryand'r to give him to the Citadel in my place, after I escaped."

The anger melted off Robin's face. "Oh."

"Yes," Starfire said brokenly, turning back to her brother. "Ry please, is that why you left? I believed you to be dead for this entire time. Kom and Father lied to me."

"I spread those rumors of my own death, Kori. There was… a close call on Omiricon, and it provided the perfect opportunity; I _had_ to. Father stopped looking once he thought I was gone. I have only just now learned of _his_ death. It has been too dangerous to contact Tamaran. The Citadel has been a constant threat and Komand'r… I could never tell whose side she is on."

Starfire's pretty mouth frowned bitterly. "Kom is not on our side, Ry. She sold out our secret defenses to the Citadel. Mother and Father were slain, just like she had planned it."

Ryand'r looked pained. "She is too much like our father."

"Kom… Kom… told Father to send me to the Citadel-" Starfire choked out.

Ryand'r looked horrified. "_No_! No… oh Kori," he grabbed her shoulders. "It was Kom the entire time?"

"_Gosta_," Starfire said weakly.

"I never should have left you," he said, looking extremely upset. "I should have put up a fight, I never should have let them send you, but I was eight years old and I had no say in the matter. Believe me Kori I missed you every day we were apart."

"I missed you as well, brother," she said, her voice trembling.

A sad smile lighted on his face. "But the past is now behind us, yes? We are together again." He hugged her to him.

Starfire echoed his empty grin as she pressed her cheek against his shoulder. "Yes, we are together again."

--

Raven sat on the couch, watching as Starfire and Ryand'r were catching up on everything they had missed. Doing the math, Raven realized Starfire hadn't seen her brother in almost ten years. And for most of those years she believed him to be dead.

But the dream from the night before was still in her head, and Raven couldn't shake off the uneasiness. She noted that Robin too was out of sorts. He was sitting sedately in the corner by himself, also watching Starfire interact with her brother.

"Hey, you all right girl? Ya'll seem a little down, more than your usual self," Cyborg commented, sitting down next to Raven.

Raven tore her eyes away from the siblings and looked at Cyborg with teary eyes.

"Hey, hey now. Somethin' you need to talk about?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes," Raven said quietly. She glanced around before quickly teleporting them to Cyborg's garage.

Once there, Cyborg leaned against the T-Car and waited for Raven to continue.

Raven shook her head in a bewildered fashion, unsure how to let her feelings out. She stared at the concrete floor before she realized that Cyborg was the only one who didn't know the full details of Starfire's past. He had a right to know too, so she looked up, her purple eyes big and sad.

"It's so hard to watch them," she started. "I feel terrible."

"Well I do too, obviously somethin's goin' down when she has a brother that she never mentioned, for all that girl talks about her home world."

"But if you notice, she never says anything about her family, it's always her holidays and traditions."

Cyborg looked thoughtful. "You know, you're right. She never talks about her family at all."

"No, she doesn't, and there's… a reason for that. Anyway, she thought her brother was dead. She hasn't seen him in nine years."

Cyborg whistled. "Nine years? That's a long time not to see your family like that."

"It is… Cyborg… her past is starting to reveal itself to us more and more, and I think it's only fair you know just what her past… entails."

Cyborg's face went blank when he realized what Raven meant.

"Aww, damn…" he muttered under his breath. "You sure you can handle this Rae? I know you still gettin' over it too."

"You need to know," she swallowed. "It doesn't matter about me, she's the one it happened to."

Cyborg looked down with his arms crossed as he leaned against the car. He looked resigned and then nodded.

"All right. Go on wit' it. I need to know."

"She's still working through things. She had a dream last night, and that's why I was upset. I saw her dream, and- it wasn't good."

Raven took a deep breath and delved into what had occurred in the Citadel.

--

Cyborg slammed his fist into the T-Car's hood.

Raven jumped, but she knew that there wasn't anything she could do to help him cope.

He shook his head in disbelief, muttering obscenities as he removed his fist from the huge dent his impact had made.

Raven watched him carefully. Starfire's "righteous fury" was coming off of him in waves when he kicked one of the tires.

"No… that can't be right, no one could do somethin' like that to our girl… no one could be that sadistic, Rae…" he murmured. His eyes had disconnected and the anger in him was bubbling over.

"I said it wasn't good," she commented meekly.

"Naw… naw naw… that is so far beyond 'wasn't good' Rae… that is beyond anyone's absolute worst possible idea imaginable… '_wasn't good'_… fuck…"

He was pacing, rubbing his hands over his head.

"I healed her. She doesn't have the scars anymore."

"It don't matter. _Shit_… Somethin' like that…" Cyborg shook his head again. "She ain't never gonna get over that."

"But look at how she's done since she's been with us. None of us even had a clue."

"Cause she _hid_ it Rae. She wore that happy mask every day so she wouldn't have to deal with it. Repression is _never_ good."

"No, it's not. But she's been truly happy here, I _know_. Robin and her friends have given her something to live for. The most important thing to her is _us_. She's been floating above her horrific past because we helped her forget it."

"I don't know Rae. I think she's been repressing it, and now that it's all comin' back she's finding it hard to deal. How could she not, with memories like that."

"We've _all_ had horrific pasts, Cyborg," Raven reminded him. "We've all had our own methods of dealing with that."

"I think she came out with the worst."

"She still has her entire body," Raven pointed out.

Cyborg shook his head. "But it ain't whole, Rae."

He glanced at the massive dent in his car and pressed his lips together.

"I gotta go for a drive. Be back soon," he said shortly.

He grabbed his keys and slid into the driver's seat, starting the ignition with a flip and peeling out of the garage.

She wrapped her cloak around herself tightly as she watched him drive away.

--

Raven rematerialized in the common room to find Robin blankly watching tv alone. She sighed sadly.

"Where did everyone go?"

Robin raised the remote and kept clicking through channels restlessly.

"Star went to show Ryand'r one of the spare bedrooms, where he can stay for now."

She slid into the seat beside him, feeling his resigned hurt.

"Guess Blackfire didn't work out as Titan material, let's try the next And'r, huh?" he said jokingly, but his half chuckle was empty.

"She hasn't seen her brother in nine years," Raven said.

"I know Rae, I know. It's just… something's not right. I can _feel_ it."

"Well, all we can do then I guess is be supportive."

Robin sighed. "Yeah. I don't like it though Rae. It just feels like there's still more she's not telling us. With Ryand'r showing up like that, her family lying to her…"

"I know. I feel that way too." She was silent for a moment before offering hopefully, "At least he seems to be one of the good guys, right?"

"All I know is how Starfire felt about him. It sounds like, like he was the only member of her family that was nice to her."

"Mm," Raven hummed.

Robin tossed the remote down.

Raven glanced at him. "There's more on your mind."

"Reading it again are you?"

"No. I can just tell from your attitude."

"Well, fine you're right. Everything was just starting to get semi back to normal and then this happens. I just can't shake this, God Rae… there's so much that's happened to her, so much that I just can't help or control," he said, his voice distressed.

"Pasts are like that, especially one like hers. There's nothing you or I, or Beast Boy, Cyborg, or anyone can do about it. We just have to accept it and move on. She needs to too, or she'll always be burdened with it."

"But how do you get over that, Raven. She's having nightmares, who knows if she's had more that you just didn't pick up on. God, and I made it so much worse…" He hung his head in his hands, rubbing his scalp furiously.

"No, _stop_ that. You had a fight, but you couldn't possibly have known. And after you did find out, you made things right. I know how she feels; she completely relies on you. Stop beating yourself up and _forgive_ yourself. She needs you, so forgive yourself," Raven said sternly.

"It's not that easy Rae. For a moment there I caused her even more pain that was totally unnecessary, cause I fucked it up. I hate myself for that."

"I did said you were masochistic," Raven sighed. "But if you don't forgive yourself and start being there for her, you will mess it up. She needs you to be strong for her. She feels like she's drowning and you're her lifeline. _Be_ that for her."

"I'm trying, Rae," he said mournfully.

"I know," she said softly.

"It hurt so bad… God Rae it hurt so bad, I just… shut down…"

"I know," she said again. "Robin-"

She was cut off however when he leaned over and hugged her tightly, resting his face on her shoulder.

Raven was stunned for a slight second before she realized that he just needed comfort, and hugged him back securely.

"It'll all be okay Robin, promise," she said.

"You shouldn't make promises that can't be kept," he answered as he pulled away.

She was about to respond when Starfire tugged Ryand'r back into the room, exclaiming about how he just had to try her milk shakes. Robin and Raven both grimaced at that as Starfire dug around in the fridge excitedly. She thrust a cup into his hands.

Ryand'r downed the contents in one gulp.

"Kori, this is delicious! You always were such a fantastic cook," he complimented.

Robin threw his hands up. "Figures," he muttered.

"And these are made without the _Dronian_ slorg worm!" Starfire said proudly.

Robin's eyes widened and he covered his mouth while Ryand'r seemed to be impressed.

"Unlike some of us, he probably won't need to get his stomach pumped," Raven grinned.

"God I hope not. If he's like Starfire he has _nine_ of them."

Raven crinkled her nose. "That could get messy."

"Where the hell does she keep all of them, anyway?"

The dark girl snorted. "Well…"

"That was rhetorical. I don't actually want to know."

--

Robin was half grateful and half restless for the lull in crime sprees the next few days. He was feeling tired and burned out, and dealing with criminals and their antics was the last thing he wanted to do. But sitting around at home and watching Starfire was taking its toll on him too.

He could see the strain in her face, her eyes looking slightly hollower and her movements were more subdued. Ryand'r coming home had shocked her, even though it brought her joy to see her brother alive again.

He could see her past was bothering her; there was no escaping it this time. He was trying his best to be there for her after his and Raven's talk, but she was withdrawing. At night she crawled into bed simply exhausted, but could only toss and turn.

Raven was watching her friends and had noticed the change in Starfire as well. And she could read Robin's emotions plainly, no matter how much he tried to hide them.

He was feeling neglected and hurt, and was worried and upset over his girlfriend's condition. Raven sighed, knowing that sometimes those two were the worst at communicating what mattered the most.

Starfire was picking at her breakfast while Ryand'r was happily downing his next to Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin was sulking on the couch, his portion of breakfast left untouched.

Starfire stood and lightly touched her brother on the shoulder.

"I am going to my room, I will be back," she said softly.

"Okay," he mumbled through his food.

Raven watched Starfire retreat before swirling into her cloak.

She popped up beside Starfire's door.

Starfire jumped. "Friend Raven?" she questioned.

"We need to talk," Raven said plainly.

"Oh… okay," Starfire said warily. "Come in then."

Raven followed her in.

"What is this all about?"

"Don't think you can hide from me, because you can't," Raven said sternly.

"I am not doing the hiding, Raven," Starfire sighed.

"Well, I can see you're stressed. You're happy Ryand'r is back but something else is bothering you. It's the past, isn't it? You're still worried."

Starfire's face broke as she rubbed her hands on her upper arms.

"Yes. My past was never quite resolved. I fear it may some day catch up with me."

"And Ryand'r coming back…"

"Just proved to me how fast it can happen," Starfire finished.

"But there's something you're not factoring in this time."

"And what is that friend Raven?"

"Us. Robin."

Starfire sighed. "Robin…"

"What's going on between you two? You're not eating much, he's not eating at all. He mopes on the couch and you've barely spoken."

"I am… just feeling the depressed and it seems that he is also the depressed… and we just do not know how to make things better," she said sadly.

"Well, his problem is mostly that he's feeling neglected. He knows it's extremely important for you to be with your brother, but I think he's worried you're letting him go."

Starfire's face instantly looked frantic. "But I am not letting him go! I do not wish for him to go!"

"No, no, Starfire calm down. That's not what I meant. I think he's just worried about your relationship, and wants to fix it."

Starfire relaxed slightly but kept fidgeting, saying mournfully, "but I do not know how to fix this."

"Can't you talk to him about it?"

Starfire looked down. "Yes, I should do the talking with him."

Raven studied her for a moment. "Boys don't often do well with talking though, do they?"

"No, they do not," Starfire agreed.

"Physical is more their style."

"Yes."

Raven paused, pursing her lips before she decided to just get it over with and ask. "Um… this is more personal than I want to get, but um… when's the last time you and he were… intimate?"

Starfire concentrated before saying sadly, "It has been at least two weeks. We have barely done the kissing."

"Well… maybe you should do something special for him. Show him you still care."

Starfire processed this before she visibly brightened. "Yes… you are right friend Raven. I know the perfect thing," she smiled.

Raven echoed her smile. "Glad I could help."

The two girls looked up with wide eyes as red lights began flashing and the alarms blared.

Raven teleported them to Ops.

Robin had jumped to the scanner. He flicked his fingers over the controls and brought up the crime scanner report.

"It's Rancid," he said, sounding annoyed.

Everyone groaned.

"All right team, let's move out."

Ryand'r looked confused as his new friends ran/flew toward the door.

"Kori?" he asked.

Starfire stopped up short. "Oh! We must go stop the Johnny Rancid now." She seemed to cheer up slightly. "You can come with!" She grabbed his hand and flew with him out the door.

Starfire explained on the way that Johnny Rancid was one of the villains they fought against to protect the city.

"He is very distasteful and has the mouth of loudness," Starfire said, wrinkling her nose. "But that also made him play rather good music."

"It had potential," Raven commented.

"My ears are still bleeding," Beast Boy complained.

When they reached the street Johnny Rancid was harassing, the Titans landed and gaped eyes wide at his newest toy: a gigantic vicious spiked ball on a long thick metal pole. He laughed manically as he stood in a large monster truck with spikes decorating the bumpers and doors.

The Titans stood in the street and just stared.

"Are you kidding me?" Raven said, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Five years, and he hasn't come up with anything better than this?" Beast Boy snorted.

"Dude… it ain't the middle ages. What the hell is he using that thing for?!" Cyborg scoffed.

"Hey! I'm gonna pound you _all_ into the pavement! Who's the little red head newbie?! He looks like a wimp, just like all of you!" Rancid taunted. He laughed and beckoned with one hand for them to come forward.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted.

The four members of his team took their stances.

Rancid grinned before slamming the mace into the street in a display of bravado, causing chunks of concrete and dust to spray up into the air.

No one moved.

Robin's finger was still pointed at their enemy.

"Titans! Go!" he shouted again.

"Kori… what does your _knotha_ mean?" Ryand'r whispered to her.

"It is our signal to do the fighting of Rancid… but, no one knows how to get close to him because of his weapon."

"Oh."

Robin dropped his finger in an exasperated sigh.

He charged forward himself, but quickly realized this was a bad idea when the ball blocked out the sun and almost landed on him. He darted away, narrowly missing getting impaled by spikes.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Flank him! Starfire, to his left! Raven, to his right!"

Rancid twirled the large weapon over his head ominously, the girls backing away in the air so he couldn't hit them.

Raven flicked out her powers and grabbed the ball in an inky orb, attempting to yank it away from him.

Rancid held on tight, pulling back with all his strength as Starfire hurled starbolts at him. He seemed to brush them off, as though they were mere annoyances. She upped her wattage, but still he fought against Raven's pull.

Rancid kicked at the panel on his dashboard. Raven and Starfire dove out of the way of fireballs that suddenly blasted from two cannons on the hood of the truck. Raven's concentration had broken and Rancid wrenched the mace out of her grip.

"Damn," Raven muttered.

A blue beam shot between the two girls and obliterated one of the cannons, and an exploding disc took out the other.

A green pterodactyl hovered into the sky and dove at Rancid's head before scooting out of the way of the massive mace.

Starfire glanced at her brother and saw him in the air, accessing the battle.

She was about to call to him, but sharply turned her attention back to the fight. Rancid seemed to be frustrated and began plowing his weapon into the nearby structures.

He crashed the mace into an office building, raining glass and debris over the street and causing dust to plume in the air.

"Shit!" Cyborg shouted, noticing that several civilians caught in the middle of the battle were directly underneath the falling damage.

Ryand'r dove and picked up several people, Starfire catching a few as well and depositing them safely away.

Raven caught as many large pieces as she could with her powers, hovering them in the air while the rest of the people scattered.

This move unfortunately left her back to Rancid, and he used the opportunity to aim the weapon for her before the Titans could react.

The large spiked ball pierced through her body and slammed into the building. Rancid flicked the ball away and Raven fell to the street, the large chunks of cement falling with her.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted, instantly at her side.

She was completely unconscious. He turned her over onto her back, his face frantic as he saw the holes in her body well up with blood. Her arm was slashed deeply, there was a spike wound that had pierced all the way through her ribcage just underneath her left breast, and there was another wound on the right side of her stomach. Her legs were full of scrapes and scratches and she was covered in dust. Blood began to pool on the ground, seeping from her arm and torso.

Beast Boy patted her ice-cold face, his hands shaking. "Wake up Raven, wake up! You have to heal yourself, wake up wake up!!"

He whipped his head over as he saw Rancid laughing, the other Titans still trying to figure out how to get close to him. The villain dodged Cyborg's sonic cannon blasts and Starfire's starbolts. He deflected any chunks of fallen concrete Ryand'r threw at him, and smashed the ball into everything along the street.

Beast Boy turned his attention back to Raven. He ripped off a strip of her cloak and tied it tightly around her arm, in an attempt to stop the blood flow. He picked her up and put her into his lap, trying to hold back the flood of tears when blood started to drip from the corner of her mouth and her chest refused to rise and fall with breath. His uniform was rapidly becoming soaked with dark sticky liquid.

"_Wake up_ Raven!" he cried frantically, several tears overflowing and streaking down his cheek.

Raven's body suddenly lurched; she began coughing and sputtering, her hands flying to her mouth as blood sprayed over them.

She groaned and drew in a horrible raspy breath, her eyes clenching when she realized that one of her lungs was punctured. Her mouth gaped when she looked like she couldn't get air.

"Raven, oh my God," Beast Boy exhaled, relief surging through him as he hugged her to him tightly.

"Let—go," she managed to articulate weakly, the words mostly lost in a croak. Her eyes closed and she concentrated, the wound under her chest slowly closing over.

The one on her stomach went next; Raven sighed as it closed over too. Beast Boy could see she was pale and trembling from the severity of the wounds she attempted to heal, and she glanced at her arm.

"It's deep," he said, shaking as her blood still poured down her limb, the makeshift bandage already soaked.

"It's not a big deal," she said, grunting as her body healed itself.

"It is a big deal!" Beast Boy cried, shrilly. There were speckles of Raven's blood on his face; his hands and clothes were stained red.

Once she had completely finished, Beast Boy propped her up as she tried to stand. Raven had used all of her energy to heal herself. She glanced at their bodies and the road, which were now covered in her DNA, and sighed. "Shouldn't have turned my back to him; that was dumb."

A shadow suddenly covered them. Beast Boy turned into a kangaroo, fully scooping up Raven and bounding out of the way of the ball as it crashed into the street where they had just been standing.

"Damn kids! Can't even kill somebody right these days!" Rancid called.

Robin called for the Titans to regroup.

Beast Boy cradled Raven in his arms, all of them standing far away from Rancid's reach.

"First of all, Raven, are you okay?" Robin asked breathlessly.

Raven nodded. "I'm fine, but I have no energy left. I don't think I'll be able to help fight. I'll have to meditate before I get completely better."

Robin nodded. "All right, listen. I've got a plan. He's vulnerable for that split second when the mace hits its target, which for the most part has been one of us. The minute he aims for something, I will throw a flash bomb to blind him and give us more time. Whoever has the best opening should go in and take him down. We need to flank him, so the weapon isn't between him and all of us. I want him surrounded."

"Perhaps if Ryand'r, Cyborg, or I could grab the weapon away from him after someone has engaged him," Starfire suggested.

"That may be hard to pull off," Robin said. "He could pull the ball back into you, and Raven won't be able to heal you. Be careful, but we need to disarm him at all costs. "

All of them nodded, breaking and jumping out of the way of flying debris from Rancid's attack on the city.

"One thing's for sure, this block is gonna need to be repaired like crazy," Cyborg commented, surveying the extensive damage.

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Ryand'r carefully spread out, Starfire and Ryand'r flying over Rancid to get behind him while Robin and Cyborg stayed more in front.

Rancid eyed them, not feeling threatened in the least bit, still swinging his weapon around casually.

All of them tensed, waiting to see where he would smash it.

Cyborg's arm clicked as his sonic cannon readied to fire. Rancid chose Robin to aim the mace at. Robin leapt backwards, a flash bomb flicking out from his hand. It flared brilliantly, blinding Rancid exactly like the plan was supposed to work. But Robin didn't have enough time to get out of the way of the spiked ball. Starfire shrieked and dove for him, catching him in time so that he was not crushed, but he still sustained a rather nasty slash on his thigh.

Ryand'r was left open for the attack, so he zipped in and punched Rancid square on the jaw. Rancid fell backwards but the pole didn't leave his hands. Cyborg grabbed the handle, tugging with all his might to pull it out of Johnny Rancid's hands. Rancid was fighting off Ryand'r and now playing tug of war with Cyborg. Robin was out with Raven and Beast Boy, another strip of Raven's cloak utilized as a bandage and tied around his leg.

Starfire rejoined the battle, but Rancid had somehow broken free and was waving the mace threateningly at the heroes again.

The three were forced to back away.

All of a sudden black energy engulfed the ball and Rancid was struggling against the pull of Raven's powers.

Everyone looked over at her, as Raven was very obviously over exerting herself.

"Raven! Stop!" Robin called. "You don't have to do this; they can get him without your powers!"

Beast Boy was also protesting, Raven still in his arms but there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Raven finally managed to wrench the weapon away from Rancid's hands. She tossed it behind everyone, way out of his reach. Instantly after that she sighed and fell asleep against Beast Boy's chest.

Starfire, Ryand'r, and Cyborg pounced on Rancid immediately and subdued him. JCP was on the scene to arrest him.

The Titans gathered again, Starfire supporting Robin as he limped, Raven unconscious and snuggled against Beast Boy.

"Well, let's go home y'all," Cyborg sighed.

Back at the tower, Starfire hurried Robin into the medical bay where she and Cyborg could attend to his leg. Beast Boy took Raven to her room. They both were covered in blood. He swallowed and wondered if he should shower Raven while she wasn't awake.

"Rae?" he asked quietly. She didn't respond.

He shook his head, making his decision and taking her into the bathroom. He gently set her down and took off her mangled cloak.

While Beast Boy had already been in the shower with Raven once, he didn't like the thought of doing it without her being awake. But she needed to be cleaned off; the smell of all the blood was starting to make him woozy.

He turned on the shower water and stripped Raven of the rest of her clothing, dumping it into her hamper. Then he undressed himself, slipping his ruined uniform into the hamper too. He picked up Raven again and stepped into the shower, marveling at how much blood actually covered them both. The water turned pink as it flowed over their bodies and coursed down the drain.

He set her into the tub, grabbed her shampoo and began washing the small chunks of debris that dusted her hair. Then he used her body wash and a mesh sponge to clean all traces of congealed blood from her body. When he was done with her he turned his attention to himself.

Once he was finished, he dried them both off and carried Raven into her room and found her some pajamas. He put her to bed and pulled the covers over her.

Then he realized a slight dilemma.

He had nothing to wear. His uniform was stiff with dried blood and was obviously ruined, and his boxers had been soaked too.

He sighed tiredly. His eyes were beginning to droop and he felt the last remains of his energy drain away. He really should use Raven's towel to cover up and run to his room to get clothes, no matter how much teasing he'd endure if he ran into one of the boys or how embarrassing it would be if he ran into Starfire.

He had the best intentions to do that, but somehow Raven's bed looked too inviting and his room seemed just too far away. The towel slipped out of his lethargic hand and his head hit the pillow, too weary to think anymore.

--

It was dark outside when Raven finally woke up, feeling better. She yawned and groggily sat up, rubbing her hand through her hair. When she looked down, she suddenly remembered the last thing she had been wearing was a torn and bloodied uniform, and her body had been covered in wreckage from the battle.

Her eyes widened when she then noticed the weight next to her on the bed. Beast Boy was sleeping on his side, turned toward her. The sheets covered his waist, but his top half was bare.

Raven swallowed, her body suddenly feeling full of stamina and a shiver raced through her pelvic area.

Beast Boy had obviously showered them both.

She stared at his chest, the toned muscles and his arms as he snoozed… and trailed her eyes down his stomach to where his body dipped below the sheets.

She tried to look away, tried to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks.

She had only seen a glimpse before; it had been a split second and was too brief to make a lasting impression.

Well… he did say she could look.

Burning curiosity grabbed her and took hold, and before she could stop her hand she slipped one finger under the sheet and peeked.

She sucked in a gasp and let the sheet drop, her heart pounding.

"Oooh…" she breathed.

Beast Boy shifted, moaning a little and Raven watched his body, a sudden hunger taking over her. She wasn't sure why this happened. She thought she hadn't been ready for this, but suddenly everything in her ached to feel his body slide along hers.

She knelt over him, her hair tickling his skin as she kissed his collarbone, along his neck.

This roused Beast Boy from his nap, his eyes slit open. He groaned, and Raven felt another pulse of heat flit through her at the sound.

Beast Boy opened his eyes a little wider, when suddenly he recognized the scent that was making his tired body respond.

"Rae?" he slurred.

She said nothing, continued to kiss his neck, his jaw, and his shoulders as she swung one leg over his body and straddled him.

Beast Boy's hands instantly went to her hips, rubbing them before he patted her left one.

"Rae, babe what's going on?" he asked, a little more coherent this time.

She nipped his ear.

"Raven," he said seriously now, sitting up and stopping her from her ministrations.

"_Please_," she purred, her eyes half closed.

"Rae… you smell like… you want to…"

She nodded.

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. "But, I thought you weren't ready-"

"I… can't help it. I think… I think…"

"You think? Or you know?"

"I want to…"

Beast Boy sat up more, swallowing when he realized that Raven was straddling him and he was still naked. He stared at her face and noticed she was acting like Lust was taking over her again.

"Raven… I don't want to do this if you're going to regret it later," he said firmly.

"I won't regret it," she said softly, throatily, as she pecked and nuzzled his cheek.

He gently pushed her back by her shoulders.

"Rae," he said seriously. "I don't think you're all here. Is Lust in there?"

She giggled. "Maybe."

Beast Boy sighed and gently pushed her off him, hastily grabbing the sheets as she tried to take them with her on purpose.

She giggled again.

"But you said I could look," she purred.

"I said _Raven_ could look," he said pointedly.

She gave him the sauciest grin. "_Raven_ already did. My turn."

"Uh-uh," he said, pulling sheets tighter around him and leaning away. "And what do you mean Raven already did?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"While you were sleeping. Raven couldn't control herself," she said sensually, crawling over his body on her hands and knees. "Why do you think I'm here now?" She tilted her face toward him, licking her lips as she walked her fingers up his chest.

Beast Boy was flustered, the change in her was disturbing but he also couldn't help that her scent was invading his nose. He desperately hoped his body wouldn't overpower his mind. Damn his animal instincts, Robin and Starfire had finally calmed down and he had gotten used to it. Now Lust was doing her best to unravel all his progress.

"Raven! I know you're in there- eep!"

Lust had been trailing her fingers over his pecs before they flicked down to the sheets again.

Beast Boy grabbed them tightly and held on for dear life.

"Oh come on, lover boy… it's not like I haven't touched you before," she grinned devilishly.

"Yeah, thanks for that. But I'd rather do this with Raven," he countered.

"But I _am_ Raven," she pouted cutely.

"No you're not. I _won't_ take advantage of you… her. You're just a part of her… a very _scary_ part of her," he muttered.

"Well then let me show you the pleasurable side to me," she purred, leaning in for a kiss.

Beast Boy twisted away and tried to leap off the bed.

This maneuver did not work the way he had intended however.

Beast Boy attempted to pull the sheet with him, but Lust was kneeling on them. He succeeded in removing himself from the bed, but not the cover. Therefore he was standing naked in front of her and she was eagerly eyeing him up like he was a piece of meat.

Beast Boy immediately shifted into a mouse and scampered for the door.

Lust pounced.

He wriggled and squirmed but she gripped his little body tightly, a grin on her face.

He squeaked frantically, his legs pawing at her hands.

"Change back, sweetie," she said sweetly.

He shook his head no and kept trying to escape.

She frowned. "Change back."

He ignored her, still trying to escape her clutches.

"What boy would rather run on a hamster wheel than have sex?" she pouted. "Am I not attractive enough for you?"

Beast Boy stopped his wiggling and looked up at her. The change in her face and her expression was instant. He saddened when he saw water well up in her eyes.

She set him down and he shifted back. "Rae," he said, concerned.

She raised a hand up to her mouth, suddenly horrified. "What am I doing?"

"No, no wait Rae," Beast Boy said, seeing a tear run down her cheek. He grabbed her wrists. "It's okay, Lust took over you again."

"I… I…" her cheeks went bright red. "How could this happen?"

Beast Boy smirked a little. "Someone peeked."

Raven looked mortified and turned around, hugging her arms tightly around herself.

"Rae, don't turn away."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I'm um… flattered."

"I don't want to do that," she whispered.

"I know you don't."

She sniffled. "Thank you for not… you know."

"Raven, you know I'd never do that."

"I know."

"Maybe we should talk about it though, seriously."

Raven's shoulders hunched over a little more. "I guess."

"Um… why did Lust appear like that? I thought you were over that…"

Raven turned crimson.

"Well…"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Raven… is there a part of you that actually wants to?"

Raven sighed and hugged herself tighter. "Well of course there's a part of me that's curious, and it doesn't help that Lust is so overpowering."

Beast Boy grinned. "And you peeking at me triggered it?"

"Wipe that smile off your face, yes I find you attractive," she huffed.

"I also find you very attractive," Beast Boy smiled devilishly.

"But that doesn't mean I'm ready," Raven said. "It's too big a responsibility."

"Yeah, I agree. I mean, I want to, I'm curious too but it's like… I just worry about the normal stuff. I don't want to be a father at nineteen," he joked.

"I agree, the world doesn't need spawn of you running around at this point," Raven smirked.

"Ha ha, it doesn't need little Ravens running around either," he responded.

She rolled her eyes. "Brilliant comeback."

"I try."

He shifted into silence for a moment, scuffing at the carpet. Finally he asked, "Think… think you know when you would be ready?"

"Sex doesn't have a deadline, Beast Boy."

"No! Not like that, I was just… asking if you kinda… well you are still curious right? I mean…"

Raven shrugged. "We've been dating for over two months, we've known each other over five years. I know we're responsible adults, but I guess I'm going to leave it open. When it feels like the right time I'll let you know. There's a lot we haven't done yet," she reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I know. I'm not pushing, don't get me wrong. I'm not ready yet either, if I had been I would've been more inclined to let Lust do her thing. I was just wondering. Lust surprised me at how aggressive she was."

Raven nodded. "But that's what she is, a pure embodiment of that emotion. All Lust wants to do is have sex. So… maybe she was pushing at me a little, making me curious. At some point I'll be ready to give in to her."

"I will be right there waiting when it happens," Beast Boy said seriously.

Raven smiled. "I'd like that."  
She stared at him with that little smile on her face for a moment longer.

"You've been sitting here completely naked this whole time, you do realize that?"

"Thought I'd let you get your fill of the goods," he replied suavely.

"Oh please," Raven scoffed.

"What?!" he grinned. "The real question is, why aren't you naked too?"

Raven drew her arms around herself. "I'm a never-nude."

"Liar," he laughed, "I've seen you naked twice." He crawled on his hands and knees toward her. "I think this situation is a little uneven. Let's make things fair, huh?"

Raven backed away playfully.

He tugged on her shorts.

--

Robin was relaxing on his bed, reading over the day's paper. He sighed, wishing Starfire would come to bed soon, but he had seen her walking down with Ryand'r to his room. He figured it would be awhile before she would come and slip under the covers and barely say goodnight.

He frowned as he folded up the paper and set it on his nightstand. He glanced at his alarm clock and shook his head when he saw it read 12:30 a.m.

He placed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling for a few moments before there was a slight knock on his door, almost so soft he wasn't sure whether he had actually heard it or was it his imagination.

He furrowed his brows and sat up a little, staring at the door.

"Starfire?"

The door slid back and his breath caught in his throat.

"Oh… Star…"

She sashayed in with curved lips.

"I haven't seen that in awhile," he grinned.

"You will not become unconscious this time?" she teased.

She watched his eyes hungrily drink her in.

"Oh no. I want to be fully awake for this."

"Then you like it?" she asked, turning around and modeling for him.

"_Yes_," his said emphatically. "Now why don't you come here so I can take it off and crumple it up at the end of the bed."

She giggled. "I did not buy this so it could only be worn for a few seconds."

"Oooh believe me, they're meant to be on for only a few seconds, now stop being a tease and _come here_."

She floated closer, the grin still on her lips.

He reached out with his hands and pulled her in, nuzzling his face into her stomach where the lingerie split open.

"I've wanted to see you in this for a long time, I'm so glad you didn't forget," he murmured against her skin.

"I figured you did not get to fully appreciate it last time I modeled it for you," she giggled.

"Mmm," he hummed, words dying in his throat as his lust took over, his fingers slipping underneath pink satin. "I've missed you."

"And I have missed you," she said quietly.

"Let's fix that," he mumbled, removing the poofy pink ensemble and sliding the satin panties down her legs, tossing them on the floor.

--

"_Lord Korthar, it's a pleasure to speak with you again."_

_The figure on the other end of the transmission was solid against the wavering of the video feed._

"_This better be important. You know how I don't like wasting my time," the creature said, its scaly thick lips curving in an annoyed frown as it spoke in a harsh guttural language. "Deals with you have often been empty promises."_

"_Empty promises?! I delivered her to you once. It's not my fault that Glorgathor was an idiot."_

_The creature looked even more displeased at this. _

"_He should have known that a princess of Tamaran is stronger than she looks. She was restrained; he never should have gotten cocky and taken all her restraints off."_

"_Did you call to point out Glorgathor's shortcomings, or do you have something that isn't wasting my time?" the creature grunted, getting angry. _

"_Relax. I have a plan this time. I know where she is."_

"_We heard she was dead."_

_A grin. "She's not dead."_

_The creature looked undecided if it was happy to hear this or not. "She has been hiding?"_

"_Sort of. I know where she is."_

"_Well then?"_

"_Uh-uh. I have a few things I'd like first. You've always wanted Tamaran. I have a way for you to get it."_

_The creature paused, considering this before waving a hand. "Go on."_

"_Help me conquer Tamaran. Let me govern over it, and also give me Drenthax Four, Omiricon, and the Centauri Moons."_

"_No."_

"_Let me finish. You of course are the supreme ruler. I will simply relay the planets' wealth back to you. All I ask is for ten percent."_

"_How does this benefit us? So far it benefits you."_

"_You want Tamaran. You've harassed Tamaran for years, yet it has remained the thorn in your side. Don't try to tell me you didn't gloat when she was harbored behind your walls. Your territories were subdued. You finally had a monopoly on the Vegan Star system. You want her back, and you want full control over Tamaran."_

_The creature mused, rubbing its chin. _

"_If you agree to this, Tamaran and my sister are yours."_

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy say:

Hey kids! It's okay not to have sex before you're ready to! Peer pressure sucks, high self-esteem rocks! Respect your body and the bodies of others! Yay!

I purposely made that as cheesy as possible. But isn't that the agenda of all public service announcements? I just seem to be full of those, huh…

Kry said I had to put it in anyway, so there. You kids should take a lesson from us seasoned adults. (Boy is Kry seasoned… whooo!)

Also, on the subject of Ryand'r: wow you guys are good! Haha, I suppose that one was easy to spot, I give you all credit. Stale Christmas cookies for everyone!

Anyway, on his personality… believe me, I tried to do my research. But there is just no information out there on his actual personality. I know he's "in" the Titans Go! comic, which of course I have not read, but I do happen to know that Madame Rouge was actually impersonating Ryand'r with the help of Blackfire. So, even if you all want to call me on it, it was not the real Ryand'r anyway.

So I took some artistic license and made up his personality but kept some of the basic facts known about him. He has features similar to Starfire and his glowy hands were also acquired in the same manner that his sisters acquired theirs. Other than that, I'm just gonna wing it, and stuff it if you don't like it, so there! I'm kidding, really.

Next chapter: Hmm, the Citadel has been contacted, but by who?


	27. Chapter 27

Over the past few weeks Robin could see Starfire was beginning to relax again. She was enjoying herself more, her face no longer looked so tight and strained. He even began to warm up to Ryand'r himself, even though he still wished he didn't have to share her time so much. He did notice however that Starfire made more of an effort to make sure they had their alone time too.

Ryand'r definitely had his own personality compared to his sisters. Starfire and Blackfire were both more outgoing, but Blackfire was cruel and selfish where Starfire was kind and altruistic. Ryand'r was quiet. Still kind, still so much like Starfire but he was shyer and it seemed like it was harder for him to fit in. Robin was curious about why he was so different from his sisters, but Starfire explained that Ryand'r had always been a kind and quiet boy when they were children, and this may have been made even more noticeable since he spent much of his time in recent years trying not to be noticed or recognized.

Things had been getting back to normal and Ryand'r was getting more and more comfortable with his sister's home. Starfire had fun teaching Ryand'r the ways of Earth, just like Robin had done for her. Robin still smiled though when Starfire had to ask him questions every once in awhile to verify she was correct.

Currently she was teaching Ryand'r the joys of the game "Go Fish" when the crime scanner began blipping again. Robin crossed to the computer and pulled up the information.

"Something's in Jump's air space," he confirmed. "It's too small to be an aircraft… human sized."

He pulled up the cameras.

Starfire and Ryand'r leapt out of their seats.

"_Nou_!"

"_Kyshta_!" Starfire cursed.

The rest of the Titans stared eyes wide at the screen.

"That's not good," Raven stated.

The two Tamaranians were gone in a blink of an eye, playing cards fluttering to the ground in their wake before Robin could even say a word.

He sighed. "Raven?"

She nodded, swirling the three boys into her cloak.

Raven deposited her teammates into the middle of the street.

A stare down was in progress, a torrent of angry Tamaranian words flying from Starfire.

Ryand'r stood at her side.

The source of Starfire's irritation laughed.

"Sister dear, how nice to see you again. And look what else I've found on my little trip to Earth. Baby brother, we all thought you were dead," Blackfire said coolly, an evil smirk curving her lips. "But I'm so very glad to see you alive."

"Kom," Ryand'r said guardedly. Starfire stepped out in front of him, placing an arm across him.

"Why are you here, Kom?" she spat.

"Hmm, that is the question isn't it?" she said, eyeing the Titans behind Starfire and Ryand'r.

"Starfire, what's-"

"Robin!" she snapped. "Stay out of this."

Robin's mouth dropped open and the rest of the Titans expressed slight shock that she outright shut him down without even glancing behind.

"Can't big sister visit her siblings without all the accusations? I find out my dear baby brother is alive and suddenly I have an ulterior motive?"

"You _always_ have an ulterior motive!" Starfire growled.

"You know me so well," Blackfire said wistfully.

She grinned, her eyes getting a malicious twinkle. She spoke then in Tamaranian.

"_Do you remember our friend Lord Korthar?_"

Starfire's entire body went rigid. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"_It's just possible the Citadel is annoyed that their most prized slave killed one of their own and escaped. Even after all these years, Korthar is still eager to settle the score. Since Glorgathor was his most trusted consultant, he was extremely displeased at the loss of both of you. He mentioned something to me about what he would have in store for you…"_

"No," Starfire whimpered, and Ryand'r's face looked horror stricken.

Robin's eyes darted from Blackfire's face to Starfire's back, not understanding a word that was said other than one he definitely did not want to hear. His stomach turned to ice when he heard it out of Blackfire's string of words.

"_I'm so happy to see our little meli'hee too. He'll be an added bonus; Korthar will be so pleased._ _He said he would see to the details personally_. _Let me elaborate for you_," she said, almost gleefully. She went on, rambling something with a vicious grin. Ryand'r clamped a hand over his mouth and Starfire's face went white as her legs gave out and she fell backward. Robin caught her, feeling panicked and completely out of control of the situation.

Starfire had to recover fast when a purple star bolt was crackling toward her. She raised her hands to block her and Robin, the bolt stinging her arms where her gauntlets didn't cover as it threw them both backward to the ground.

"Titans!" Robin shouted as he scrambled to get up, the rest of them instantly moving to defensive stances.

Ryand'r's hands started to glow white.

Starfire's vision snapped to his hands and she forgot about Blackfire for a split second.

Her eyes went wide and sad.

"Ry," she said mournfully before she was sent flying again, a wicked star bolt singeing her shoulder.

Blackfire meant business. She was using the most powerful wattage to send her attacks, and Starfire knew that it was completely a life or death situation.

"Titans! Please, get out of here!" Starfire shouted as she leaned up on her skinned elbows.

"Starfire, no! We're not leaving!" Robin called back.

She did not have time to answer however because Blackfire was barraging her with high watt star bolts at close range. Starfire darted up from the ground. Ryand'r attempted to flank Blackfire but she cast a hand at him and he was also forced to dodge.

Raven's powers formed around Starfire, Blackfire's assaults bouncing off.

"Raven!" Starfire screeched in warning.

One second Blackfire was near Starfire, then in a blink of an eye she was in Raven's face, her hand pulled back to deliver a punch before Raven even realized Blackfire had moved. Ryand'r dove, curling his body around Raven and dropping them through the air as Blackfire's punch missed.

Cyborg activated his sonic cannon, trying to get a lock on Blackfire but it was no use. She and Starfire were fighting again, darting through the sky like deadly humming birds; star bolts whizzing through the air and mini explosions sending up dust and debris. Starfire was using all the power she had, her eyes lost in a furious green glow and her lips snarled. Blackfire landed a kick square in Starfire's chest and sent her crashing into the pavement, the concrete cracking from her impact.

Starfire sat up, rubbing away the trickle of blood that had dripped down the corner of her mouth.

Blackfire landed in front of her, smirking cruelly. She flickered away for a second as Cyborg's cannon shot through the air where she had just been. Then she was instantly back.

"Damn… hell," Cyborg commented, eyes wide.

"Why," Starfire hissed. "Why are you doing this?"

Blackfire's smirk widened. "I think you already know why, sister dear."

A low feral growl vocalized from the back of Starfire's throat and she bared her teeth.

"You could make this easier on all of us, and just come with me willingly," Blackfire offered condescendingly.

Starfire snapped something in Tamaranian.

The smirk drained off Blackfire's face. "Well then," she said. "Let's get to it." She hurled a star bolt at Starfire, who was already gone from where she had been sitting.

While Blackfire was occupied with Starfire, Ryand'r had used the opportunity to sneak up on her and kick her in the back, sending her soaring into a building. She crashed through the glass and slid across the floor of an office, desks and papers flying everywhere. The people inside were already hunkered down; a few panicked screeches pierced the air.

Blackfire was instantly up and zooming back to engage her little brother, who was now floating in the air next to Starfire.

Blackfire punched for Starfire, dropping and rolling as Ryand'r came in for a kick. She swung back up, grabbed Ryand'r's shirt and spun him in a circle, tossing him into Starfire when she came in for an attack. The two spiraled together before separating and zipping back side-to-side.

Starfire and Ryand'r pulled together and engaged Blackfire in a tag team effort, less than a second between each attack. Blackfire now had trouble warding off both of them and soon was finding herself backed into a corner. She tried to break away, realizing that she was not going to be able to apprehend her sister and brother alone.

Starfire landed a vicious punch, Blackfire falling hard into the road and breaking up chunks of concrete.

Starfire and Ryand'r alighted on the ground, their hands still glowing.

Blackfire got up from the mess her fall had created, brushing herself off.

"You may not come with me today sister, but that doesn't stop me from telling _them_ where you are," she grinned cruelly. "And they so would love a two for one deal, little brother."

Starfire's face paled. "You would not," she insisted.

"I would, and I will," Blackfire said wickedly, shooting up into space.

Starfire rocketed up after her, Ryand'r a split second behind.

Robin ran toward where Starfire was standing last, shouting as he searched the air frantically.

"STARFIRE!!"

He snatched his communicator out of his pocket, pressing the button to connect with her and growled in frustration when noisy static was all he received. He threw his communicator down on the ground in a fit.

"Cyborg," he snapped. "Find her location!"

Cyborg tapped at his arm. "Can't dude, she's too far away."

"What do you mean 'too far away'?!"

"She's already outside of the Titans' signal range. That's why her comm isn't working."

"Can't you do something?!"

"Dude, we don't have the equipment." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The Watch Tower does though."

Beast Boy picked up Robin's communicator and meekly handed it to him. Robin shoved it into his pocket.

"Raven," he said shortly. "Take us back to the tower, now."

Raven complied with a stoic face, but she was worried on the inside. She had also heard a certain word out of Blackfire's torrent of Tamaranian and had an inkling as to why Blackfire wanted to kidnap Starfire. It made her stomach turn and her skin crawl.

Raven deposited everyone back in the tower, and Robin immediately headed for the T-Ship.

"Rob, dude wait! You can't just go waltzing into the Watch Tower!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Watch me," he snapped. "I'm Batman's fucking _sidekick_, isn't that what you two said? They can fucking accommodate me."

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy exchanged glances.

They followed, everyone getting into the T-Ship.

Robin glanced at Starfire's empty wing out of the corner of his eye.

"Cyborg, prepare to launch."

"Preparing to launch," Cyborg echoed, checking all manner of gears and dials.

The garage's hangar opened and the T-Ship zipped out, heading for the Justice League's headquarters.

--

Starfire and Ryand'r flew after Blackfire, all three of them rocketing at the speed of light. They darted and tried to catch her, but she was quickly losing them. It was not long before she had lost them, and Starfire and Ryand'r were left looking at each other with worry and strain etched into their faces. Starfire motioned to the nearest planet where they could hopefully find an atmosphere to catch their breath and speak.

As they entered the planet's outer layer Starfire grabbed his hands.

"Ry… how?" she said sadly, her eyes wide and distressed.

"After I left Tamaran, the Psions captured me too. I accidentally strayed too close to their territory. They had rebuilt their labs, but I managed to escape before they could change me too much. I cannot shoot the energy like you can; all I can do is make my hands glow. It still stings my enemies," he smiled ruefully.

"It pains my heart to know you were subjected to that facility," Starfire said heavily, hugging him tightly.

"Do not worry, I am fine. I did not go through anything near the amount you did."

"We have been apart too long."

"I agree. I missed you."

"I missed you too," Starfire sighed. "But, we should go. Kom cannot be trusted and she is probably heading to the Citadel as we speak. We _must_ stop her."

"Kori… you cannot possibly think of going near there. I will not let you," Ryand'r said fiercely.

Starfire shook her head. "No. I have a different place in mind. Come," she beckoned with her hand and together they flew off.

--

As the Watch Tower came into view, Beast Boy's eyes gleamed with fan boy delirium. He couldn't help but be completely ecstatic that he actually had a chance to go inside _the_ Watch Tower. He wondered who would be in there. Superman? Green Arrow? The Flash? One of the Green Lanterns?

He tried to restrain himself from clapping his hands and squealing. Raven glanced at him, an eyebrow quirked as she could plainly feel his excitement seeping from his pod.

An alert beeped on Robin's dash, indicating there was a transmission coming through.

Robin accepted and a face popped up on screen.

"Identify yourself."

"Robin, of the Titans."

"Robin… what are you doing out here?" the figure mused.

"We need help. One of our members is out of our satellite range and we need to contact her. Please Superman, we need to use your facility."

"All right. Use the south hangar. I'll clear you for landing."

The transmission disconnected.

Beast Boy looked like he was about to burst from excitement. Finally he couldn't take it.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS SUPERMAN."

"It was," Robin said flatly, gritting his teeth.

"DUDE. SUPERMAN. We get to meet SUPERMAN."

"There are other things on my mind right now than Superman, Beast Boy," Robin snapped.

"Chill man," Cyborg said. "She's gonna be fine."

Robin shook his head with an angry growl and flew into the hangar that was opening for his aircraft.

The T-Ship had barely been turned off before Robin was jumping down and stalking toward the elevator.

The other three followed, wisely saying nothing. When Robin was in one of these moods there was nothing anyone could do or say to change his mind or calm him down, although Starfire always seemed to know how to cool him off. But of course, she was not present to help.

The four of them reached the main level and Beast Boy's eyes widened the size of saucers and his mouth dropped open when they entered the main hub. Even Cyborg had a gleam in his eye at all the shiny technology at the Justice League's disposal. He suppressed a whimper and the urge to go drool over all the panels to their crime scanners and GPS units.

The Watch Tower was actually rather empty. Superman was the only one to be found in the massive room.

Robin strode forward purposely.

He inclined his head and shook Superman's hand.

"Superman," he greeted him.

"Robin," Superman said pleasantly. "I'd say I've heard a lot about you but Batman never talks to anyone about anything," he chuckled.

Robin snorted. "Not surprised."

"So, you said you needed to contact someone?" Superman said.

"Yes. Starfire has flown out of our satellite range. We know you have satellites set up all over the star systems. We _have_ to reach her."

Superman walked over to the panel board and beckoned the Titans to follow.

"Do you have her communicator number?"

"Right here," Robin said.

"Can you link her through me?" Cyborg spoke up.

"You just need to connect to our network," Superman said.

A green form surged up from the floor before it materialized into a man.

"Dude…" Beast Boy breathed, his eyes even more starry.

Superman looked behind him before turning back to the computer.

"It might take awhile for the signal to locate her. Do you have any idea where she could possibly be?"

"Start with the Vegan star system," Robin said.

"Dude," Beast Boy whimpered. "You're… you're…"

The being in front of him looked at him with a stoic gaze before addressing Superman.

"Who are our visitors?"

Robin glanced at him, before walking forward to shake the newcomer's hand. Robin's hand hung in the air for a moment as the figure stared at it before giving it one pump and dropping his hand back.

"J'onn, isn't it?" Robin said.

"Yes. Robin?"

He nodded.

"The rest of them are part of the Titans. That's Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy."

J'onn's red eyes shifted over to Beast Boy with slight interest.

"Formerly of the Doom Patrol?"

Raven reached out a hand and supported Beast Boy before he fell to the floor.

He nodded his head dumbly, awed that a famous superhero such as J'onn had actually heard of _him_.

"You _know_ me?" he squeaked.

"You were an integral part in crippling the Brotherhood of Evil. I heard that several years ago the Teen Titans had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil for good."

"Beast Boy was leading that mission," Cyborg said proudly.

"Congratulations," J'onn said, though his voice was monotone the entire conversation.

Raven had to catch Beast Boy before he fainted.

"Found her," Superman said.

Robin was next to him in an instant.

"Connect to our network and then you'll be able to contact her."

Robin instantly took out his comm and attempted to connect to the Watch Tower Network. Superman accepted the request.

Cyborg poked at his arm and also connected.

Robin was about to call Starfire when Cyborg stopped him.

"Rob, wait…"

"What?" Robin snapped.

"Let me call her, man."

"_Why_?"

"Cause when you're like this, you're gonna say somethin' to her that you'll regret," Cyborg said firmly. "It ain't helping anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Robin growled.

"That. Are you listenin' to yourself right now? You gonna yell at her man, and she don't need that."

Robin seethed for a moment, before snapping, "Fine. You fucking call her."

Cyborg shook his head before sending a transmission through to Starfire.

It blipped for a moment before Starfire's face appeared on screen.

"Cyborg," she said, sounding and looking surprised. "How is it you have contacted me?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied the background around him. "You look like you are in a strange place."

"We're at the Watch Tower Star."

"The Watch Tower?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah… it was the only way we could call ya, little lady."

"Oh."

"So, where are you?"

Starfire looked shifty, breaking eye contact. The frown twisted on Robin's face, his arms crossed over his chest. When he didn't hear her answer right away he paced for a second.

"I am not sure it is wise for any of you to come see me," she said sadly.

"_Why_?"

She winced and looked upset when she heard Robin's angry voice from off screen. Cyborg turned his head away and glared at him, before looking back at Starfire.

"What's goin' on, Star?"

"There are… a few things happening right now. I am…" she sighed.

"Unblock your coordinates, Star," Cyborg said gently.

"I do not want any of you to be harmed," she said.

"We don't want you to be harmed. Coordinates," Cyborg answered.

Starfire frowned and then Cyborg smiled to himself when he saw her unlock her position.

"She's at the IGP Hub," Superman informed them, when he saw her location.

Robin frowned.

"You're at IGP?" Cyborg said, astonished.

"Yes. But please, you cannot… come. I am in the middle of-"

She stopped talking and looked beyond her communicator. Cyborg heard a low gruff voice that sounded familiar.

"I must go. I will contact you all later."

Her image disappeared when she flicked her comm shut.

"All it took was a little finessing," Cyborg said with a grin. "Now we know where she is."

"Good," Robin said, shoving at a chair in front of him. "I'm going after her. I need you three to remain here. Is that all right, Superman, J'onn?"

"What?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Superman and J'onn exchanged glances, but both nodded yes.

"Now wait just a minute," Cyborg boomed, looming over Robin with his arms crossed, his face stern.

Robin gazed back, unruffled.

"Y'all are not going off all half cocked by yo'self. You angry as hell and I know you gonna take it out on her, man. We are not gonna let you go alone."

"This is my deal, and I _need_ to do this alone. You are staying here," Robin commanded.

"You need back up man, you can't do this-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Cyborg!" Robin shouted angrily. "I'm going alone whether you fucking like it or not!"

"I think you're making a huge mistake."

"I'm doing this alone," he insisted as he turned away sharply and headed for the hangar.

"Hmm, where have I heard _that_ before," Superman muttered to J'onn before calling, "Robin, wait."

He turned around, still looking steamed and like he didn't want to wait and listen.

"If you want to skip customs and inspections there's a special key I can give you. IGP is like a fortress; it takes at least two hours, usually longer to be inspected before they let you inside. They have set up a system with us that allow us to bypass all this. If you need to get to her quickly, you'll need this."

"What is it?"

Superman headed to a little cabinet and pulled out a strange small device that had a keypad.

"At the gates, which are located in a ring around the main station, there will be an attendant to accept it from you. It unlocks a special gateway that will take you past inspections and to the main central hub. You should be able to find your way around; they've accommodated English into their language databases because of our work with them, but the key also has a translation feature. At the main desk you can probably ask where your friend is. They'll direct you on how to find her."

"Thanks," Robin said, grabbing the key and stashing it in his belt.

"Good luck, man," Cyborg said, arms crossed and looking away. Robin could hear the slight sarcasm behind his words. He entered the elevator without replying.

Raven and Beast Boy had stayed silent and exchanged worried glances.

"I really hope he doesn't make things worse for her," Cyborg said, annoyed.

"He's scared," Raven said. J'onn looked at her.

"You have telepathic abilities?"

Raven shook her head. "Empathic."

J'onn nodded very slightly before saying, "His friend is also frightened."

"From that distance, you can tell?" Raven's eyes widened.

He simply nodded, swishing away.

Superman and the three Titans watched through the Watch Tower's huge windows as they saw Robin's section of the T-Ship shoot off into space toward the Intergalactic Police station.

--

The flight to the IGP Hub seemed to drag on forever as Robin flew through the empty heavens. He was sullen and silent as he reflected on everything that could possibly go wrong.

His radar began to blip as the IGP station came into range. He could see it in the distance and as the hours passed it seemed like it just wouldn't get any bigger no matter how long he traveled closer. He did notice however that the more miles he traversed the more he had company. Crafts of all shapes and sizes seemed to be headed in the same direction.

Finally it began to loom before him and he openly gaped at the sheer size of the Intergalatic Police Force Hub. It was at least the size of a small planet, making the Watch Tower look like a dinky little satellite. A large tunnel ran around the equator's circumference, floating several miles from the Hub itself, looking more or less like a planetary ring. From what Superman said Robin realized this was the first step of security check-in. Scrolling signs flickered in all sorts of languages directing where each kind of ship should go to be admitted. As he waited for spacecrafts to sort themselves out in front of him he watched for a language he could read. English scrolled by and he took note that he was supposed to go left and use a hangar suited for a ship of his size.

The amount of traffic was unbelievable.

"Figures, even in space you have to wait in a traffic jam," he muttered to himself, the first he had spoken aloud since he left the Watch Tower as he leaned his chin in his hand and drummed his fingers impatiently on the dash.

Finally he was cleared to find his hangar. He dug the key Superman had given him out of his pocket and drove his ship into the ring.

He watched the open hangar behind him, wondering when they would seal it shut.

His panel blipped as a transmission tried to come through.

He accepted.

"The programming of your ship indicates your language is English. Is this correct?"

"That is correct."

"Name."

"Robin, friend of the Justice League. I have a key from Superman that was entrusted to me to bypass the rest of check in."

There was a crackle and static on the line before the bland voice said, "Do not disembark from your ship until the hangar is sealed."

"Noted."

With a deafening hiss the doors behind him began to close, cutting off the view of space behind him.

After a moment a ding sounded and the voice spoke to him again. "You may now open your ship's seal. Please present the key."

Robin popped the top off the T-Ship and stood.

A strange short blob like creature came through a door, a bluish uniform sagging on its form. Robin noted a ring with all sorts of gadgets was secured on what he assumed was its belt.

It sidled up to his ship as it searched through its gadgets.

"Here it is," it muttered. It held out its hand and Robin gave it the key.

The little being slid the key into a small padlock looking device on his belt. It hummed and then clicked.

Robin noticed there were two large hangar doors, and a light blinked on over the left one.

"You may pass inspection. Down that tunnel," he pointed, "is a large garage where you can secure your ship. There will be signs to direct you to the main desk. You can use the hyper walks to get there."

"Thanks," Robin said briskly, jumping back into his seat from the wing. The security guard went back through his door and Robin fired up the T-Ship.

He guided the ship through his marked door and shot though a clear tunnel with a blue tint. He could see inky black sky whip past as it propelled the T-Ship toward the main center of the Hub.

More hisses and groans as his ship slowed and a hexagonal door opened up before him, moving the T-Ship at a moderate pace into a huge expansive hangar. Robin stared at the sheer size of the place, the ceiling well over two skyscrapers high and was more than five football fields across. Like rivers of metal and glass ships coursed through the massive space, slots jutting out for places to park.

'It's like… a parking garage for space ships,' Robin noted, amused. He heard a shrill whistle and realized that another creature was flagging him with red lights. It directed him right. Another traffic guide pointed him down a row and to the left. Finally after several directions he was given a spot. He parked and secured the T-Ship and hopped out.

The guide directed him to a moving sidewalk type thing, and told him how to get to the main desk.

The sidewalk looked innocuous enough. There was an immobile platform to step on, and two belts moved opposite ways to go in either direction. It looked just like Earth's moving sidewalks in airports. Robin shrugged and moved onto the platform before casually stepping onto the belt.

He quickly discovered why it was described as "hyper" walk. He was jolted backwards and fell right onto his behind. He flailed around and grabbed for the moving railing, working to get onto his feet again as it transported him across the parking area so fast that everything was a blur.

He glanced around completely and totally embarrassed, hoping the other passengers hadn't seen that.

His surroundings went dark as it took him through a tunnel. Light hit but he couldn't tell what he was passing. The walk slowed at several stations but he waited until he arrived at the Information terminal.

The walk slowed and he held his stomach as he stepped off woozily.

The main station was a mammoth center, creatures and beings threading their way across the huge area. Robin gazed around and spotted the main desk, a tall expansive counter. Sitting behind it was a large… well… she looked almost like an octopus and like the crowned queen of multi-tasking. Her tentacles roped around several phone like devices at once, another tentacle flipped through papers, and one adjusted pinch-nez glasses on her beak-like nose. She had silly looking bright red hair piled on top of her head. A nametag on her desk read "Debbral."

Robin swiftly approached the desk with purpose and waited in line, which to his surprise was short.

When it was his turn he stepped up and tried to get the attention of Debbral, who could only see black spiked hair over the top of her desk.

She squawked one funny sounding language into a phone and clicked and chirped into another.

"Excuse me?" Robin demanded.

"What is it honey, I ain't got all day," she answered him blandly. "It is English, right?"

"Yes, English. I need to find Star-… Princess Koriand'r," he said, trying to be polite despite his seething anger.

"Princess Koriand'r?! You?!" she said, barely giving him a glance. "What does a scrawny little human want with the Princess?"

Robin's brows furrowed and he frowned. He placed his fingers on the top of the desk and stood on his tiptoes to glare over the counter. "I am _not_ scrawny," he growled.

Debbral's beak grinned and she waved one tentacle in a gesture. "Suppose for a human you've got a few muscles. More than my husband, he's all blubber, I'll give you that!"

Robin resisted punching the desk in frustration. "Look, I just need to see Sta- Princess Koriand'r." That certainly didn't roll off his tongue easily. It sounded strange to say.

Debbral kept flipping through her papers and said casually, "I'm not sure I can give you clearance. Princess Koriand'r suddenly comes back from the dead and everyone's her second cousin twice removed. You're the fifth to ask in the last twenty minutes. So now are you _sure_ you know her?"

Robin gritted his teeth. "Look, I've gotten clearance from the Justice League and we're so close I call the princess by her real name, Starfire. I'm her… _knotha_," he tripped on the word. "How is that for 'do you know her'," he finished sarcastically.

At the word _knotha_ Debbral straightened and dropped all ringing and blaring apparatus in her tentacles and stared intently at him down her pinch-nez with droopy purple eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked slowly.

"Um… what part?" Robin asked, annoyed.

"You said you're her _knotha_?" she asked meaningfully, letting her phones ring as she leaned over the desk to get a good look at him.

"Yes… why?"

She ignored him and shuffled through papers and notes posted all over the place. "Ah," she exclaimed, plucking one from a bulletin board. "Well I'll be," she muttered, "the Princess herself left a note."

"Told ya," he snapped. "Now where is she?"

"You are Robin?" Debbral asked.

"_Yes_," he said, exasperated.

"Well I'll be! Turn me upside down slap me and call me a _squiddlemor_! First the Princess rises from the dead and now she's got a…oh what's the word you humans use… fiancé! Yes, that's it. Wait till Myrtil hears this!"

Robin stood stock still, shock washing through him. "F-… _fiance_?!" he stuttered, his mouth dropping open.

Debbral straightened her pinch-nez and her shoulders. "You sound surprised. You're not an imposter are you? Some puny little human who knows one Tamaranian word and thinks he can get a crack at the Princess?!" she asked severely, shaking an imposing tentacle at him.

"No! I _am_ Robin, and she did call me her _knotha_," he insisted. "Just wondering _why_," he finished under his breath.

"Hmm…" she hummed, looking at the note and then back at him. "You fit her description."

"Duh," Robin muttered.

Debbral turned away from him and buzzed another department. She spoke with a secretary in a series of gurgles and whistles.

"It seems that Princess Koriand'r will be available in a moment. You can be escorted there to wait." She reached under her desk and brought out a flat little screen. She clicked it on and it hummed as it began to hover in the air. Robin stared at it.

"I will direct you there through this hovering transmitter. Just follow where I tell you, m'kay?"

"Kay," Robin said, eager to get away.

"Take that hyper walk there," she pointed. "And from then on I'll let you know."

"Got it," Robin said shortly, taking off for the moving sidewalk almost at a run. The video transmitter followed.

Debbral's pallid face flickered on the screen.

Robin knew to get on cautiously and grip the railing tightly this time as the walk took off, so he didn't flail all over the place and look like an idiot.

Several stops and turns later, he was directed down a long corridor.

"All right now honey, this is where the schedule notes she is. You can sit in one of those chairs and wait over there until she's done."

But Robin had stopped listening to Debbral's spiel. The large doors were closed but there were two small long vertical windows on each side. He felt anger flair in his chest when he saw her at the end of the room, looking down before she paced away. Robin shook his head and growled before he burst through the doors, a snarl on his face.

"Starfire!" he shouted. "Don't you _ever_ fucking do that to me again-"

Before he could finish there was an uproar of voices and very sharp weapons were pointed in his face.

"_Solto_!"

The Tamaranian guards relaxed their weapons and Robin breathed out. Then his eyes narrowed when he saw Starfire leaning over the head of the table, her palms flattened on its surface. His hand raised and the snarl returned, oblivious to everything else in the room and ready to start up his tirade again.

Debbral's frantic face appeared on the video transmitter as it floated into the room. "I'm sorry, I lost him before he-"

"_Robin_!" Starfire snapped, her eyes glowing green and flashing dangerously. The look on her face made the words on his tongue die instantly. He swallowed.

"You disrespect me and the company present by barging in here and yelling without cause. We are in the progress of an extremely important meeting and I will not tolerate your temper and foul language. I understand on Earth you are leader of the Titans, and I always respect your authority. Here, you must respect _my_ authority. Be seated next to _Zhal_ Ryand'r and do the shutting up." She pointed to the seat next to her brother.

His mouth hung dumbly open, his body moving on its own accord as he numbly sat down next to Ryand'r and his mouth clicked shut. He realized the entire room was watching him, some of them glaring. His cheeks went red, feeling extremely embarrassed for getting scolded at by Starfire. He felt like he was six and had gotten caught stealing cookies before dinner.

Debbral looked on, interested. "You're letting him stay? So he _is_ your _knotha_?"

"Get out," Starfire growled, to which Debbral looked sheepish and the video feed scooted out the door hastily.

--

A long line was forming in front of Debbral, several rather extremely annoyed creatures were pacing and drumming their fingers. Phones were ringing off the hook. Debbral however had her back turned to her desk and was winding a cord around a tentacle as she gossiped on her personal line.

"Myrtil! Oh Myrtil you won't believe this! I saw Princess Koriand'r with my own eyes! … Of course I saw her in person, she's just gorgeous… and get this Myrtil, she's engaged! Her knotha came looking for her just now! Can you imagine? The Princess getting married, oh isn't that sweet. Who is her knotha? Oh it's this strapping young man… yes, Myrtil, man. He's human… well why not? He's a handsome young thing, full of muscles. Yes yes, I'll get pictures from the security cameras to show you. Oh dear, I've got a line building up here, I've got to go Myrtil! I'll talk to you later hon, oh you too sweetie. Buh-bye now, I'll tell you all the juicy details, we'll do lunch!"

--

"Who is this, _Zhala _Koriand'r?" a large being asked mildly, gesturing at Robin. His thick skin was reptilian like with dark blue and gold armor adorning his body. A large badge was on the right side of his chest.

Starfire sighed and shot Robin a look. Robin noticed that her eyes had been lost in their green glow the entire time. He looked back at her guiltily. He had really irritated her.

"This is Robin of Earth, leader of the Titans. He is the son of Batman, of the Justice League," she clarified.

The being nodded its great head then, and gestured for her to continue.  
Starfire began speaking in another language, one that Robin did not recognize. It did not sound like Tamaranian.

His eyebrows rose when he noticed Galfore was sitting on the other side of Ryand'r. He realized that had been the source of the familiar gruff voice he heard over Starfire's comm. Another shot of guilt and worry went through him when he realized whatever Starfire was dealing with, it was important enough to get Galfore here in such short notice.

He tried not to fidget as the meeting continued on for another forty five minutes, Starfire speaking and arguing with the creatures around the table, Galfore and Ryand'r also speaking up every once in awhile.

Starfire spoke a few words in parting, and so did the great creature that seemed to have authority over the other beings in the room. Then the meeting was adjourned.

Starfire turned her back to Robin and spoke quietly with Galfore and Ryand'r. Robin got up, still angered at how she had just flown away without saying a word and now she was calmly ignoring him.

"Starfire," he said behind her, hoping to get her attention. His face was serious, his mouth pressed in a tight line and his arms crossed over his chest.

She stopped talking and turned around.

"Yes, Robin?"

He frowned bitterly at her blasé tone.

"Don't 'yes Robin' me. What the hell was that all about?"

Starfire's eyes went hard. "_Kosovar_."

Galfore's Tamaranian guards snapped to attention. "Take him to my temporary quarters. I will join him shortly," Starfire commanded them.

"What?!" Robin sputtered. "I am not going anywhere-"

"I think it would be best. I will be along in a moment, Robin. Please do as I ask."

Galfore and Ryand'r were watching him, as well as the other figures in the room that had not left yet. Starfire stood coolly in front of him, waiting to see if he would refuse. Robin felt the pressure and shook his head, the irate frown still twisting his lips as he stomped away with a guard on each side.

Robin waited in Starfire's room with his arms crossed, sitting on what he assumed was the bed. His foot tapped in irritation and though he tried to calm himself down, everything he had half a mind to yell and scream at her was swirling around in his head.

It was fifteen minutes later when Starfire slid through the door and shut it softly. She didn't move into the room and faced the door, her head bowed and her body stiff, one hand still pressed on the door's surface.

Robin waited a moment to see what she would do, before snapping, "Well?"

She stayed still, her head down, and did not react to his words.

"Not gonna bark some order at me? Tell me what to do now? God Starfire!" he got up and began pacing, his arms flailing around in dramatic gestures.

"You fucking just flew away without even thinking! What if Blackfire had captured you? You were too far away for me to contact you with the Titans' signal, what if she had just taken you and I would have never known?! I wouldn't have been able to come rescue you, you would've been just, gone and there would have been nothing I could do! And then, then! I finally find you after dealing with this huge ass place that's just _ridiculous_, I fell flat on my ass on that stupid hyper walk thingy, I dealt with this goofy secretary, and when I come in you bark orders at me and make me look stupid in front of a room full of people! Thanks for that," he said scathingly.

He stopped his ranting and pacing for a moment, and realized that Starfire was sniffling.

"Star?"

She suddenly flung herself around and latched onto him, her arms around his neck and her face buried into his shoulder. Her body shuddered as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Robin was shocked for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back once.

"Star," he breathed, completely bewildered. "What the hell is going on? Why are you crying?"

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes furiously, but didn't reply.

"Starfire, answer me. What is going on?"

She pulled away then, turning her back and continuing to weep.

Robin sighed. He was so angry and all he wanted was answers but she was completely distraught.

"Babe, calm down," he said, gentler, pulling her back to his chest, trying to get a hold of his own out of control feelings.

She shook her head, cupped her face in her hands like she just didn't know what to do. She tried to speak but only ended up taking in big gulps of air.

Robin turned her around and gave her a more sincere hug and stroked a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry I yelled," he soothed. "Please don't cry."

She started to calm down, tried to control her breathing better.

"I- I am, the sorry," she hiccupped, finally able to speak. "But I had to go after her, she could ruin ev-everything. I am sor-ry-"

"No, don't be sorry," he said. "I'm the one that's sorry. I should've realized you had to go, I just wish you could've warned me before you just took off. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

She sniffled. "I should not have done the snapping at you. But the people in that room would not have understood if I had let you continue to yell at me. I am a princess, and they expect me to exercise my authority."

"Can you tell me what that meeting was about?" he asked.

"I have enlisted the help of the Intergalactic Police to help apprehend my sister," she said in a nasal tone, her nose completely stuffed up.

"And are they going to help you?"

"Well… it is the adhesive situation," she said uncertainly.

Robin had a hint of a smile. "You mean sticky situation?"

"Yes, it is the situation of sticky. The IGP want to help, but they cannot apprehend her until she has broken an intergalactic law."

"Oh…"

"When she broke out of prison and took over Tamaran she had escaped from the Centauri system. They apprehended her on Earth because Earth is inside Centauri's jurisdiction. She is still a fugitive of Centauri, but she is now outside Centauri's limits and they cannot bring her in. The IGP cannot touch her. I banished her from Tamaran, but I did not send her back to prison. Possibly I should have done," she sighed sadly. "I was giving her a chance. I never seem to learn my lesson."

"Star," Robin said sympathetically.

"If I locate her, I will have to go after her alone, until I can find something to convict her with that will hold in a trial."

"You can't go after her alone. She's dangerous."

"I have no other choice, Robin."

"I will come with you."

"No."

"Starfire-"

"I will not discuss this further. You will not come with me."

"Star… she said something about the Citadel back on Earth," Robin said, becoming serious. "She wants to take you back there, doesn't she? She's going to hand you over to them."

Starfire looked distressed. "Yes," she whispered.

Robin felt like he had just been doused with ice water, his heart clenched painfully and his stomach felt sick. He didn't want to believe it was true, but hearing her confirmation… it sent shivers down his spine.

"I won't let that happen," he said firmly, once he got his throat working.

"Robin," Starfire said sadly. "Partially why I did the yelling at you was because I was angry to see you here. On Earth you were home, and… safe. If something should happen to you now I would never forgive myself."

He hugged her tightly. "And I would never forgive myself if you were taken to the Citadel and I wasn't there to stop it. I'm glad I'm here to protect you."

A small smile formed on her lips, but she didn't voice the truth she knew. He was clueless as to how treaties and agreements between the planets worked, how the Gordanian Bounty Hunters operated, and how ruthless and cunning the Citadel and her sister could be. In addition to being worried about herself, she now was worried for the safety of him too.

"This… this place is just crazy," Robin commented, rubbing a hand over his forehead.

Starfire looked at him curiously. "How so?"

"It's just, I've never seen something like this before. And sitting through that meeting, I had no clue what anyone was saying or doing…" Robin's face softened. "Must be what you feel like on Earth, huh?"

"In the beginning, yes," Starfire replied softly.

"So many things I don't understand. I guess… I appreciate it now. How hard it was for you to fit in."

Starfire smiled weakly at him. Her eyes got a sad sort of twinkle. "You fell on the hyper walk?"

Robin rolled his eyes with a snort. "You should've seen it. Fell flat on my ass."

A small giggle escaped from Starfire. "It is not often you look ungraceful."

"Thank goodness. I looked like a total moron."

Starfire covered a grin with her hand.

"Hey Star? Why were your eyes glowing the entire time you were in that meeting? You don't even glow like that during battle all the time," Robin asked, curious.

"Oh," Starfire breathed, now sounding exhausted. "It is a Tamaranian… custom. I have gotten so relaxed on earth. We hide our eyes during meetings of important or political nature, and during war and battle. The eyes convey emotion so we suppress our emotions during times when it is considered weak."

"Oh. I thought you were super angry at me," he said sheepishly. "You were glowing the whole meeting, I really thought I had done it that time."

"I was the super angry at you," she said flatly. "You interrupted an extremely important meeting with the Chief of Police, the Commissioner, and several inspectors."

"Oh, fantastic. I'm sure I made a great impression," he said bitterly.

A grin appeared on her face. "I am sure they are questioning my taste in men," she giggled.

"Ha ha," Robin said sarcastically. Then he remembered something rather important.

"Speaking of relationships, Star we need to talk," he said seriously.

"What about?"

"When I was trying to prove who I was to that silly receptionist, I mentioned that you said I was your _knotha_."

Starfire's eyes went wide. "Oh," she breathed. "That is why she asked," she said hesitantly.

"Yeeeah. About that," Robin said, sounding stern and crossing his arms.

Starfire tapped her index fingers together sheepishly.

"Apparently _knotha_ doesn't mean 'boyfriend' like I thought it did."

She coughed. "It does not?"

"Oh for God sakes Starfire! That receptionist went on about how you had 'rose from the dead' and that now you had a _fiancé_! A _fiancé_ Starfire!"

"I apologize."

"Well…" he sputtered. "Why did you tell Ryand'r that I was your fiancé?!"

"It is difficult to explain. We do not have the 'boyfriends' and 'girlfriends' on Tamaran. Our relationships are not defined in that manner. The easiest for him to understand was to tell him you were my _knotha_," she said meekly. "I did not think it would come up."

"How could it not come up?! It implies we're _engaged_!"

Starfire's face contorted into a sad frown. "And is this idea that hard for you to accept?"

"Well, well…" he sputtered again, seeing her green eyes tear up. "No, it's just… it's a big step in a relationship and I didn't realize you could just toss that out there so blasé."

"It is a big step in relationships on Earth," Starfire said softly. "On Tamaran, I would have already been married away."

Robin quieted. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You do not wish to be engaged to me, ever?" she asked, her voice high and tearful.

"Star, Star, stop it," he said, gentler. "Of course, at some point. Later. Much later. This isn't what we were talking about! This is about lying and running away!" he said frantically, his voice high pitched.

"We already discussed the lying and the running away," Starfire reminded him.

"Well! Well!"

"You do not wish to be engaged ever, do you? I can tell by the way you are acting!" Starfire said, bursting into tears.

Robin looked around hopelessly, pulling at his collar.

"It was completely innocent in the way I mentioned it, but if you do not feel that we could be something more later, I do not understand this relationship," she cried.

"God Star! I already said we could get engaged!"

"Really?" she squealed excitedly, the water works ceasing immediately.

Robin gaped like a fish. Did that _really_ just come out of his mouth?

"Later," he gasped. "Later! Key word later!"

"I shall have to start looking at rings!" she said gleefully, dancing away and clapping her hands.

Robin slapped his hand over his face.

"It's not official until I formally propose and ask you," he called after her, pointing with his finger. "Later. Much much later..."

He snorted with humor as he watched her prance around excitedly, before she jumped up on the bed and gave him a look that instantly sent blood rushing from his head to other places.

He tried to resist, still a little miffed at being tricked. "If you think acting a little sexy is going to-"

"Should we not celebrate, _knotha_?" she giggled sensually, rubbing the bed before her and beckoning with her index finger. She undid the buckle on her belt. "Please come _join_ me, yes?"

Well all right then. Robin was jumping toward her faster than he could say "hot damn."

"Maybe this _knotha_ thing isn't so bad," he said as he clumsily flung off his shirt.

--

Okay. Wow. That was a long time coming. This is a huuuuge chapter for you!

Oh! Oh I soooo got some of you! It was _Blackfire_, haha. Not Ryand'r. Some of you caught it though, if you noticed the person's speech pattern, she used contractions. You all get a chocolate Easter bunny. Make sure you eat his ears =)

One thing I do want to address… there have been a lot of people asking why Cyborg doesn't have a larger role in this story, and I just want to set the record straight.

This story is listed under Robin and Starfire. Those two are the main characters of this story. The plot line revolves around them. I never said this was a Teen Titans story that features all five as main characters. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg are secondary characters. Raven and Beast Boy's relationship gets a little bit of development because that couple does interest me. But they still are secondary characters. I think everyone wants Cyborg paired up too and his relationship to be developed as well, but it's extremely difficult to develop three relationships in one story. You just can't have that many main characters and that many plot lines running around in a single story.

I hate to say this but I am not planning a sequel and I just can't include a Cyborg line too. If I were writing a trilogy, then yes. It would be completely expected that Cyborg would have his dues, and Raven and Beast Boy too. But I'm not. So in this story, he's a supporting role and that's it. There's a reason this story is listed under Robin and Starfire.

It's so easy in the cartoon to feature all five Titans at once, because it's visual. Two characters can be having an important conversation in the foreground while Cyborg is scarfing down meat in the background. He's visually present. But in writing, I can only show you what is important and what I want you to know. Often Cyborg is mentioned as present but he doesn't get lines because Starfire and Robin were the focus, so people forget he's there. In writing adding in the dumb meat scarfing fluff ruins the atmosphere and tempo I'm setting for the scene.

I'm really not leaving him out, that's not the case at all. I've stuck him in anywhere I really need him. I use him when he's important to the story, and that's honestly better than him just being fluff. He does have a hint of his own relationship, and that's just how it goes. Robin and Starfire are the main couple, Raven and Beast Boy are on the side, and Cyborg's relationship is developing in the background. And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that. It is also extremely hard to develop Cyborg's relationship when his partner doesn't live in the tower.

I really hope everyone understands why I've used Cyborg the way I have. Honestly I think I've worked in more Cyborg parts than some authors on here have. Some people ignore him completely. I believe he is mentioned in every single chapter except one, chapter 24, which is the one where Robin and Starfire make up after their huge fight. So yeah, hope everyone understands.

Also, I hope everyone reads this too, because this is very important. I don't think I will be able to concentrate on this story or post on it until after my wedding. I'm really sorry but getting ready for this wedding is a tad more important than a story I do in my limited free time! It's about three months from now and I am freaking out and I have a ton of stuff to do. So I wouldn't expect any more posts until about the end of July (which will be after the honeymoon, wink!). I know, I know that's sooo far away, it really is but I just don't have the time. I might surprise you guys but realistically speaking I probably won't have time until then. At least I'm giving you a time line!

I really do appreciate all of you who are patient and deal with my sporadic posts and always come back for more. You guys are awesome and I really will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. There will be a next chapter, I absolutely promise that.

Next up: The best laid plans…

And Robin realizes just how out of place he feels.


	28. Chapter 28

Robin stretched his arm out, his eyes sleepily blinking open before closing into black again.

His fingers grazed velvety skin, he trailed his fingertips in soft circles which elicited a quiet mew from the warm curvaceous form next to him.

A leg that was wrapped over his own rubbed against him.

He reached out with his lips and pecked kisses along an arm and shoulder, brushing silky hair out of the way.

A quiet giggle ran through the other's body as her fingers reached behind her and teasingly groped along his hip. He shifted and pressed into her hand, and she gave a tiny squeal and pulled her hand away. He laughed.

She turned then to look at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

He ran his hands up her supple body as she playfully scooted away. He leaned toward her, determined not to let her escape.

She giggled and drew him in for a kiss, their bodies entwining naturally.

As Robin pulled away he murmured, "That was an amazing night."

"Yes," Starfire agreed. She tucked the covers around her body. "We have not done the cuddling while sleeping in a long time."

"It feels nice."

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder and chest, her arms hugging around him tightly. He kissed the top of her head lovingly.

Both of them jerked apart however when there was a deafening pound on the door that rattled the walls.

"Koriand'r!!"

Starfire's eyes were wide as she flew off the bed and started gathering up her clothes. Robin jumped up as well, scrambling for his boxers and pants.

"Coming Galfore! Just a minute!" she yelled back, jumping into her panties and frantically trying to hook her bra.

"You are needed! What are you doing in there?!" her nanny called back. "It is well past the time you should be up!"

"I! I am… um…" her voice muffled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "I will be ready in a moment!"

Another slam of pounds on the door.

"He's gonna break the door down!" Robin hissed as he pulled his own shirt over his head.

"Galfore please! A minute!"

They heard scoffing in the hallway.

Starfire pulled on her boots and headed for the door before Robin grabbed her hips and stopped her, straightening her skirt. Then he cheekily slapped her on the butt and pushed her toward the door. She glared at him with a smirk before opening the door wide.

Galfore scrutinized her with a suspicious glare, his eyes narrowing in on Starfire's disheveled hair. Robin's guilty grin was plastered on his face as he attempted to smooth her tresses from the back.

Galfore snorted.

"Have you been doing the wrestling this morning? You should have more decency and composure before meetings," he chastised. Robin choked behind Starfire. So Galfore knew?! His face turned bright red.

"Oh please, Knorfka Galfore, the roughing of the house has never thrown off my composure," she shot back, giggling.

"You look like you have gone a few rounds," he smirked, rubbing his chin.

"He is no match for me," Starfire said slyly, completely unaware that Robin was dying behind her.

"True, but is he not agile?"

Starfire considered this. "Yes, he often out maneuvers me, but usually I can do the pinning of him easily if he is cornered." Robin barely contained a squeak, a hand clamped over his mouth, shocked that Starfire and Galfore could talk so freely about what he and Starfire had previously been up to.

"You should take it more seriously, it helps you train," Galfore chastised. Robin's eyes nearly popped out of his mask at that one. Imagine Bruce telling him doing _that_ would help him train! … he would train all the time if that were the case…

"I shall take note, _Knorfka_ Galfore," Starfire laughed. "You seem so interested, perhaps you would like to test his abilities?"

Robin's mouth dropped open and he stared at Galfore in horror, then at the back of Starfire's head. Did she just suggest…

_What_?!

"Wait, are we still talking about sex?" Robin hissed frantically to Starfire.

"Who was talking about the sex?" Starfire turned and asked him, bewildered.

"Yes, who was talking about-" Galfore started severely, his beard bristling and a hand rising for a scary lecture.

"Ookay!!" Starfire said, flying up and taking Galfore's hand. "Did you not say I was needed? Is the Chief ready to speak with me?"

Galfore became serious. "Yes, he is ready for you, Koriand'r. But first you must address an important issue. Come. You too," he gestured at Robin.

Robin nodded, still completely mortified.

As he passed through the door his eyes widened at the amount of guards present.

Galfore boxed Robin out as he put an arm around Starfire and spoke quietly to her as the guards snapped to attention.

Starfire pulled away. "What?!"

"It is all over the place, Koriand'r. Is it true?"

She glanced back at Robin, a worried look on her face. He narrowed his eyes, wondering what was going on.

"Well," she hesitated.

"The public is awaiting a statement from you. You cannot ignore them," Galfore said. "I know you have been hiding on Earth, but that is possible no longer."

Starfire looked indecisive and slightly upset. Robin strained to hear what Starfire said next.

"This puts us in considerable danger. How was it leaked to the press?"

"Apparently your _knotha_ spoke to a secretary who loves the gossip. She has a friend who is staff at the Intergalactic News."

Starfire frowned.

"This is most unfortunate."

Galfore looked grim. "I know, my little _bumgorf_. But I can promise you security will be the highest grade."

Starfire's green eyes went wide and sad. "Galfore, do not do the kidding with ourselves. You know as well as I do it is only a matter of time."

He placed his expansive palm on her delicate shoulder and bowed his head. Then he looked her straight in the eyes, his own glowing fiercely.

"There would be a war so great, should they _ever_-"

"Galfore, Koriand'r. The conference is ready."

The little group turned to see Ryand'r walking toward them, followed by his own entourage of guards.

Robin saw Starfire straighten her posture, throwing her shoulders back and holding her head high.

Galfore snapped his fingers and an attendant handed him several purple cloaks. Starfire turned and Galfore tied it around her shoulders. It was heavy, lined with fur, and fell to her feet. Ryand'r also donned one, and Galfore's huge one was tied around his shoulders. Starfire and Ryand'r were also given their crowns, which symbolized their royal status. Starfire placed the sleek metal against her face, which was deadly serious. Three pairs of eyes were lost into a green glow.

Robin watched all of this, awed by all the circumstance but feeling oddly left out, like he was watching a movie.

Galfore snapped his fingers and all of them began to progress down the hallway, their heavy capes tailing behind them.

"Robin," Starfire called, her voice commanding. Robin felt ill at ease when he heard her tone, but knew this was the very same tone that told him to sit down and shut up yesterday. This was a tone he obeyed, or else.

He hurried to her side.

"Keep pace with me. This is not going to be enjoyable. Whatever you do, do not speak, and do not fidget. Stand strong and proud. It is good that you wear your mask," she said, sounding almost relieved. "You must look completely impenetrable."

He listened with a straight face but inside was annoyed. Like he didn't know how to conduct himself with stuff like this. Do not _fidget_? It was like she was addressing a child. He scowled.

They were being lead through several hallways. More and more creatures were starting to pack closer to them, flashing lights going off everywhere. Soon there was a huge crowd, pressing against the guards and Robin was reminded of the paparazzi he was so used to in Gotham. This crowd was in a complete frenzy, all kinds of devices trying to capture images of the exotic Tamaranian princess and her long lost brother.

And, when the hallway opened up to a great room with a huge balcony overlooking it, Robin realized with a startle that they were trying to get pictures of Ryand'r, Starfire, and her new _fiancé_.

A huge screen overlooking the massive hall bore a headlining title. He gaped at the English translation.

_"Tamaranian Princess Koriand'r to wed Human."_

A picture from the security cameras of him looking extremely annoyed with Debbral was plastered over every available screen.

His mouth dropped open.

Starfire reached over and closed it for him.

"I apologize," she said quietly, but still formal. "I did not mean to put you in this situation, but I promise I will work things out."

He opened his mouth to ask a question but she stepped forward. He heard the popping of flashes shoot at her every move.

Robin was no stranger to the paparazzi and being followed by a hoard of press and fans (read: screaming rabid fangirls) all trying to get a glimpse of him. But when he followed after Starfire and gazed over the massive balcony into the cavern of a room, he had to admit Dick Grayson never had the equivalent of half an entire planet there to see him.

The noise of thousands and hundred thousands of different creatures packed into that colossal hall was deafening. A deafening roar echoed off the walls when Starfire was spotted at the podium flanked by Galfore and Ryand'r. Robin's image was replaced with live feed.

Starfire raised her hand and the entire room quieted.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming here today," she started off, speaking into a small device floating near her mouth. Her strong voice now echoed off the walls of the great hall.

"I can see some very important news was leaked to the press. Doubtless everyone has questions and it is my attempt to quell the rumors before they get out of hand."

Murmurs buzzed from the crowd below. They hushed as Starfire began speaking again.

"As you can see, I am alive and in good health. I am unsure how it was reported that I was no longer living, but it was obviously a miscommunication and I am pleased to announce that I will resume my duties with Tamaranian and foreign affairs."

Starfire glanced at her brother.

"I wish to express my sheer joy that my brother, _Zhal_ Ryand'r is also alive and well."

A loud thunderous uproar of cheers and hollers made Robin's ears ring.

Starfire smiled minutely as she waited for the noise to calm down.

"He has been missing for too many years, and it gladdens my heart to see him return home to Tamaran."

Robin breathed in as she turned and beckoned to him. He stepped forward.

"And now for the news that all of you have been buzzing about this morning," Starfire started. "I am aware of the source of information, but nothing has been officially released. There are no plans as of yet and currently _'knotha'_ is a loose term-"

"_Zhala_ Koriand'r, _Zhala_ Koriand'r!"

"Princess! Do you mean to say-"

"Is that human your _knotha_?"

"When will you announce it officially?"

"Are you currently in a relationship with this human?"

"Is he royalty?"

"Where has _Zhal_ Ryand'r been?"

"Is there a reason you and the prince have been in hiding?"

"Why did you feel the need to fake your own deaths?"

"Princess, Princess! Is that a baby bump, are you pregnant?"

Robin's eyes widened the size of saucers and felt his entire body go into a cold sweat. He pulled on his collar and wheezed.

Starfire grumbled under her breath, surreptitiously checking her stomach.

"_Paparazzi_," she muttered, rubbing her belly self-consciously.

Robin regained composure to hear more pressing and completely invasive questions rapid firing from all sides.

"_Zhala_, _Zhala_, were you not engaged once before?"

Starfire grit her teeth at that one, and Robin couldn't help the flare of anger that rose in his chest.

"My previous engagement was invalid. The prior Grand Ruler had less than honorable intentions and what happened in the past has no bearing on my present situation."

"But-"

"I will offer no other statement on the matter," she said severely, her eyes flashing dangerously. The nosy press in the box below her collectively gulped.

Starfire continued in her no-nonsense tone.

"I believe I have said all I need to say," she finished. "I appreciate each and every one of you who support my family and me. My brother is awaiting a happy return to our home planet. Thank you all for coming."

Starfire waved as the crowd roared in approval, before she slipped away from the podium and ignored the press still pressuring her with questions from all sides, lights and flashes popping. Finally they reached a section where press was not allowed.

Robin followed, irrited she that seemed to be aloof to his presence.

"Galfore," she called.

"Yes, _Zhala_?"

"Is the chief ready to meet with me now?"

"He is waiting in meeting hall 680."

She nodded, her jaw set. Robin continued to trail behind the three Tamaranians, annoyed that he was being ignored. Did they even remember he was there? He glowered and stomped after them, glaring as they moved to a hyper walk. Just watch him fall again in front of all of them.

Luckily there was no mishap as he made sure to brace himself on the handrail. The wooziness after he stepped off still hit him, and he had to steady himself before he sprinted to catch up with the three who were walking in a hurry.

The finally reached the meeting hall, and Robin noticed it was smaller than the one she had been in before.

The guards opened the door for the three and they entered regally. Robin pottered in after them, and had to hold the door for himself.

"Please, be seated," Galfore said, motioning for the police officials to sit.

"Robin, you may also be seated," Starfire said.

"Oh, so you do remember I'm here," he muttered as he took a seat. Starfire made no reaction.

"I understand you have reached a decision?" she started. Her hands were clenched at her sides; Robin assumed she was trying to assume a powerful stance. But he noticed that her hands were trembling.

The Chief and his second exchanged glances.

"We regret to inform you, Princess, that there is nothing we can officially do at this time."

Robin watched Starfire's face closely. Panic flitted across it and in seconds it was replaced with blankness.

"I see," she said carefully.

"It's extremely unfortunate. But we can do our utmost to protect you until we can apprehend your sister."

Starfire shook her head. "I cannot live my life in exile. My sister is cunning. She will tread carefully where you can reach her. She will be scheming ways to get what she wants."

The chief was silent before he gestured, "It is your choice, Princess. You can stay here and be safe with the protection we can offer you. If you'd rather be on your home planet, we can send regular patrols. Unfortunately until your sister breaks a law, there is nothing more we can do."

Starfire was now silent, pressing her lips together before she nodded in resignation.

"You communicated that your intelligence has found the current location of my sister?"

The chief nodded his great head. "Our intelligence has discovered that she is with the Gordanian fleet. They were still stationed around Gordania the last we heard, which was two hours ago. We have determined that she has not been in contact with the Citadel the entire time she has been with the Gordanians."

Starfire clenched her hand so tight her knuckles went white. Robin also received this news with dismay. The Gordanians… Blackfire was definitely sending a very pointed message.

"Chief, Inspector," Starfire nodded to them. "I greatly appreciate all of your help."

"Anytime, Princess," the chief thumped his fist on his chest in the show of Tamaranian respect. The three Tamaranians thumped back.

"Galfore, Ryand'r, please escort me to my room," Starfire said, her face grave.

"What about me?" Robin grumbled.

Starfire's eyes flicked to him. "Yes, you as well."

"Gee, thanks," Robin snipped, once again following behind.

The three of them reached the royalty's wing with a crowd of creatures trailing behind, the guards keeping the mob from pressing against all sides. Robin wondered if they were anything like the paparazzi on Earth. If they were, he knew many of them would stake out her quarters, or as close as possible to it, until she emerged again.

Once Starfire was in the sanctuary of her room her face lost the careful blankness. She wrenched the crown from her face, tossing it away, and ripped the cloak from her shoulders. Galfore and Ryand'r watched her with sympathetic silence as Starfire clenched her hands and paced.

She shook her head and Robin could see the torment of thoughts cross her features.

"Kori," Ryand'r started, his voice sad.

"We are not left with many options," Starfire said bitterly. "It is looking like I must take this situation into my own hands."

All three of her companions vehemently blurted no at the same time.

Galfore straightened up his massive bulk and pushed out his chest threateningly. "I will not allow you to do anything concerning this matter by yourself, Koriand'r," he boomed.

"Galfore," she said sharply, "there is nothing anyone else can do. This is what it has always been. It is between my sister and me. It is time I fight my own battle. I was a fool for thinking the IGP could help me." She turned away, her face now upset as she spoke softly. "I knew they could not help me when I came here in the first place."

"But Kori, then why-" Ryand'r started.

Starfire sighed. "I had thought it was worth the try. I should not have wasted this time. I have only given away my position, and now the media is buzzing with news of me. It will not take long for the Citadel to take action."

"I am so tired of running and living in fear. Why us, Kori," Ryand'r moaned.

"I know, Ry," Starfire said grimly. "It has always been an issue of pride. We represent our planet and we always will."

"They will never give up, will they?"

"I do not believe so," Starfire said softly. "Komand'r will see to that. Our sister knows them too well. She betrayed us then and she betrays us now. She knows exactly what tools to use, what words to say. She has them in the palm of her hand. I would not be surprised if she aspires to rule over the Citadel itself."

Galfore and Ryand'r looked shocked.

"But Kori, how can you possibly know that?" Ryand'r asked.

Starfire sighed sadly. "I listened for news of her and the Citadel. Every day I have spent on Earth, I have watched over my shoulder, waiting for them to come back for me. It was in my best interests to know their every movement. I had asked Cyborg to help me tap into the Watch Tower's news feed. He of course did not think it odd I wished to stay with the current events of my home planet, and never asked the real reason."

Now it was Robin's turn to be completely shocked. He had no idea that Starfire had lived in so much fear every day. She had been afraid her past would drive her friends away, and she had been even more afraid her past would find her. How could he have not seen?

"I was happy when I saw they believed me to be dead. It gave me peace," she said, her eyes looking far away.

Robin bit his lip, feeling bad for snipping at her.

"Sister, I think you should stay here," Ryand'r spoke up.

"I agree," Galfore said firmly. "You are not safe anywhere else."

Starfire shook her head, the pain surfacing on her face. "You all know as well as I do that I am not safe here either."

"We will not leave your side-"

"I will not live the rest of my life in fear!" Starfire burst out. "It is time I end this once and for all!"

"And how do you propose to do that, Kori?" Ryand'r asked.

"I need to think. Please… all of you, please…"

She rubbed her hands over her face, turning away.

"Starfire," Robin said softly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I need to think," she said softly. "Please, I just need everyone to go."

Robin removed his hand, hovering it in the air. "What?"

"I want to think. I need to be alone."

"I am _not_ leaving you alone."

She turned around. "I require some of the alone time." Her face was deadly serious. "Galfore, Ryand'r, please take Robin with you, perhaps you would like to get something to eat?"

"But what about you, you haven't eaten either," Robin said, unmoving.

"I am not hungry," Starfire said, her voice betraying no emotion. Robin knew however that it was simmering beneath her eyes and as soon as they were gone, she would break down.

Galfore nodded, pained to see her acting so strong when he knew she was crumbling inside. He sighed, resigned.

"Ryand'r, Robin. Let us go, we can acquire something to eat while the princess can rest."

Everything in Robin told him not to leave her, but she had turned her back again and he knew that she was in no emotional state to deal with him. He wasn't hungry either, even though he hadn't eaten for over a day. He reluctantly turned and left with Galfore and Ryand'r, leaving Starfire staring at the wall, with her arms crossed over her chest. She looked fragile and so small, her head down. He heard a sniffle as he closed the door.

Robin walked bleakly with the two Tamaranians, everything now seeming so surreal. So out of his control.

--

The Watch Tower was silent except for the humming of technology.

Beast Boy lay awake on the bed, his head resting on his hands, staring up at the cold metal ceiling. Apparently no one had thought the guest rooms needed any more décor other than the bare necessities. His full sized bed was functional; there was a dresser with a clock and one lamp.

He sighed as he turned his head and glanced at the glowing numbers, which read 2:00 am.

"I'll never get to sleep," he muttered. The room was too impersonal and steely. The bed was hard and the covers were itchy.

It had been a rough day. They all had been on edge, waiting for a call from Robin or Starfire. Finally Superman and J'onn had suggested the Titans retire for the night, and showed them the guest rooms.

That had been at 11:30 pm. Beast Boy had tossed and turned, shoved the covers off and then pulled them up to his chin, flipped the light off only to turn it back on.

He heaved a huge defeated sigh. He stared at his hand for a moment before thinking, _'Wonder what Raven's doing…'_

He tossed his covers off and tiptoed to the door, placing his ear against the cool metal surface. There were no sounds of anyone walking in the hall.

He opened the door and then turned into a mouse, glancing and sniffing around before scuttling down the hallway.

Raven had been sitting in her own cold and impersonal bedroom, meditating because she too had trouble falling asleep. She hovered over her bed silently, her legs crossed and her hands in her classic meditating gesture. She cocked an eyebrow when she realized that it was always right about… _now_ in her mantra that Beast Boy always seemed to miraculously appear and interrupt her. It irked her that she actually felt disappointed he was nowhere to be found until she heard a soft squeak and a scratch at her door.

She opened one eye and glanced at the door with a smirk. "No way…"

She glided over to the door and opened it, and sure enough there was a green mouse that scurried into her bedroom.

The mouse grew up into the lithe shape of Beast Boy.

"You have impeccable timing," Raven said, the corner of her lip turning up.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, confused.

Raven shook her head. "Nothing."

Beast Boy forgot Raven's insinuation immediately and his eyes swept over Raven's form. She had taken off her cloak and shoes.

Raven instantly recognized the hunger reflecting in those lusty green irises and frowned.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Did you come over to my room just to get some?"

He dragged his eyes away from her creamy legs and back up to her face sheepishly.

"Of course not. But without your cloak you look so damn sexy and I couldn't help it."

"We can't do this here."

"Why not?!" he whined. He slipped his hands onto her waist, pulling her hips closer. "We could go all the way, and then be able to tell everyone we did it in the Watch Tower," he murmured.

"No," Raven said flatly, giving him a look. "What if we got caught? That would be too embarrassing."

"Maybe, but I think everyone would just be jealous of me cause I got to slee- _make love_, to, the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Nice save," Raven said dryly.

"Thanks chief."

Raven rolled her eyes with a grin.

"Soooooooo… considering it?" he asked, swaying their hips.

"Don't pressure me," Raven said, going serious.

"But Rae we've talked and talked about it! You always say maybe next time, maybe next time…"

Raven pulled away. "Don't do this to me. You said you'd wait until I was ready," she said, her eyes going hard.

Beast Boy sighed. "Sorry. But you don't realize how hard this is for me, Rae. I've regular human hormones running around and all these crazy animal instincts too. It takes every ounce of will power I have not to just throw you on the bed."

Raven clasped her hands together over her chest and turned away.

"I know you do," she said softly.

"Do you?" he asked.

"I can sense it."

"Oh yeah," he muttered, running fingers through his disheveled hair. "I'm sorry I came over…"

"Don't be sorry," Raven said, turning around. "It's not your fault I'm insecure."

"Insecure about what?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven's mouth parted as she stared at him, her eyebrows knitted, before she turned her gaze to the ground and stuttered. "I don't… I can't… I'm not…"

"There were a lot of negatives in that babble there," Beast Boy said gently.

Raven shrugged sadly.

"What are you afraid of, Rae?"

"Beast Boy, don't-"

"Obviously this is the real reason why you keep avoiding us. Open up to me Rae, I promise I won't judge you or laugh at you, whatever it is."

"It's too…intimate."

Beast Boy frowned. "Intimate? How?"

"I don't… I can't-"

"Stop it. No more negative stuff. What is it about sex that you think you can't?"

"It's too… close, it's too personal. I'm not a lover, Beast Boy. I can't let myself go like that."

"Rae… I've already seen you naked. That's pretty personal as it is. You've let me down there already; I've kissed you everywhere you can be kissed. Sex is all we've got left, and I know that whatever you're worried about isn't as big a problem as you think it is. It's just me… I've seen all parts of you, I just want to share the rest," he grinned, his fang poking over his lip.

"I just don't think I'm a very sexual person and I'm afraid I'll disappoint you."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "What?! How can you not think you're sexual?!"

Raven drew back. "What do you mean?"

"First off, you have the most amazing body I've ever seen. Every move you make, whether you're fighting or like, just gliding across the room your body oozes sexiness. You're so hot, like seriously, nothing gets the wolf in me panting like you in that tight leotard. Secondly, when we make out you make all those hot breathy noises and like, seriously I'm getting up from just thinking about it. You are the most incredibly sexy girl I've ever seen and here you are standing in front of me saying you think you're not sexual. Good God! The woman has no clue what she does to me!" He threw his hands in the air exasperated.

"You really think all that?"

"_Yes_!" Beast Boy said emphatically. "Rae I'm glad we're not experienced, I'm glad we're gonna figure it out together. Don't worry about what I think of you, if you're anything like when we make out, you'll be _fine_."

"Okay," she said hesitantly.

"Quit sounding so uncertain. You're hot. You're amazing. And when we finally do, it will be so awkward cause we both have no clue what we're doing, and you'll be in a lot of pain, and I'll be all clumsy, but it'll be us, babe. And that's real."

Raven chuckled uneasily as Beast Boy enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't get any ideas tonight though. It's not a good time or place here. I'd rather do… that at home. Plus, it's inappropriate because Robin and Starfire…"

"Yeah," Beast Boy said sadly. "I understand."

He looked down into her eyes.

"Can I at least get a good night kiss?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He dipped down, sweetly capturing her lips, making Raven's stomach flip. When he finally leaned away his eyes were half lidded. "Can I get maybe just a little more than a good night kiss?" he grinned, sending a tingle straight through her.

"Maybe just a little bit, before I send you on your way," she said, her mouth turned up.

"Awesome. I've been staring at that leotard this whole time and I need to get underneath there."

"Be good," she admonished.

"Oh I intend to," he said devilishly, pushing her onto the bed.

--

Robin picked at his food, which was mostly unrecognizable. The alien at the counter had said it was Earth scrambled eggs, but Robin was pretty sure scrambled eggs weren't supposed to be blue. The fries were okay, but generally he didn't eat fries with scrambled eggs. And he was fairly certain the gelatin was moving on its own accord. He pushed back his plate and stood.

"Is there a bathroom somewhere?"

Galfore pointed. "Our private bath is down that hall, second door on your left."

"Thanks," Robin said, hurrying away.

He actually had no intentions of visiting the bathroom. He could feel something was up. He snuck out of Galfore's suite. Thank goodness the Royalty were in a private hall, where press and traffic were not allowed. Starfire's room was close to Galfore's quarters, and he scurried down the hall as fast as he could.

He slipped behind a pillar quick when Starfire emerged from her room, glancing around nervously. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed she had tried to disguise herself.

A scarf was over her head, a pair of silly looking glasses was on her face, and a large baggy sweater was thrown over her lithe frame. She clutched the excess fabric tightly around herself as she darted down the hall.

Robin followed her stealthily. She was unaware of his presence behind her. Starfire reached the guards, who looked at her curiously.

"_Zhala Koriand'r_-"

Starfire spoke rapidly in Tamaranian to them. They looked at each other, concerned. Starfire said something sharply, and Robin imagined her to be saying, "that's an order."

The guards straightened and let her pass through the door.

Robin nodded to them, and pointed at Starfire. They let him pass with no hassle.

He followed Starfire as she weaved and bobbed through throngs of creatures, very obviously headed somewhere specific. He tried to ignore the warning bell in his head that she was leaving and she hadn't intended on telling him.

She took the hyper walk, and he stepped on after her, careful to leave just enough people in between them so he wouldn't be spotted.

"Shit," Robin muttered when he saw her disembark at the station labeled _Departure Pods._

She _was_ leaving. She was leaving and she was going to go without him.

Starfire spoke with an attendant, who leaned in close to get a good look at her, and she half turned nervously, straightening her scarf.

The attendant's eyes widened, and he saw her hastily quiet him. The attendant then seemed to babble as Starfire started glancing around, trying to make sure no one else had noticed her. The attendant happily planted a set of keys in her hand. Starfire thanked him and hurried on through a portal.

Robin raced up.

"I'm with her… please, I need to get to her."

The attendant stared at him too.

"Oh, you're her _knotha_, aren't ya!"

"Yes, yes," Robin said hastily. "Please, let me through. I'm with her."

"I saw you on the news. Not often we see a princess down here, and here I see her fiancé too!"

"Yes, it's amazing. Open that door thing and let me catch up with her, okay?"

"Well all right. Barely recognized her too, what with that crazy get up of hers…" the attendant kept talking as Robin paid him no attention and hurried through the portal when the door was opened for him. He raced down the tubular hallway, until he came out into long tunnel full of crafts.

Down the line he spotted bright red hair as she pulled the scarf off her head. She disappeared into a ship.

"Damn it!" Robin cursed as he broke out into a gallop.

The door was hissing closed as he reached it, and he dived through before it sealed.

Starfire jumped, shocked as she was pulling off the ridiculous sweater.

"Robin! What are you doing here?!" she screeched.

"No, the question is, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" he shouted back angrily.

"I am taking matters into my own hands," she said defiantly.

"No, you were slinking out of here and not telling anyone where you were going. You wanted us to leave so you could sneak away without me!"

She put her chin up, her fists balled. "I am doing what I have to do."

"No you're not, you're being stupid! You're going to your sister, aren't you?" Robin accused.

"And what if I am?"

"It's completely stupid! How could you even _think_ that this would be a good idea?!"

"I do not care what you say! I am going to do what I have to do and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

The pod jolted them both to the ground as it blasted out of its shoot, launching them into the empty heavens. Starfire had initiated the launch sequence, but had forgotten to buckle herself in after Robin surprised her. She growled as she hefted herself off the floor and into the captain's chair.

Her foot tapped angrily on the floor as she guided their craft through the inky darkness. Robin rolled onto his side before sitting up. His mouth curved down in a bitter frown, his arms crossed and his fingers drumming on his forearm as he stared at her back.

"IGP Navigation Control, report, can you read me?" Starfire said into her headset.

There was a moment of silence before she spoke again.

"Princess Koriand'r."

Another hesitation. "Please inform me of accurate coordinates for the Gordanian fleet." Her fingers furiously tapped the control panel.

"_Gosta_. I should not be needing your assistance any further."

She removed the headphones from her ears. She spun in her chair to glare at him.

"It does us no good for you to act this way, you know," Robin said tersely.

Starfire snarled. "You are the one who disobeyed me. On Tamaran it would be within my rights to have you severely punished."

"But we're not fucking _on_ Tamaran, are we?!" he shouted. "You've been running around snapping directions and orders at me from all sides, but you forget who _your_ damn leader is!"

Starfire slammed her hand on the dash and stood up, eyes flaring.

"We are no longer operating as the Titans right now, either!"

"How can you say that?! It's what we _are_!"

"No! Right now, I am a princess that is wanted by another nation! They will stop at nothing; Robin you are completely without the clues! You know _nothing_ of them, of how brutal they can be! I am in more danger now than we have ever been!"

"I'm _not_ clueless," he growled. "Do you think I learned nothing from Batman and his missions with the Justice League? Why the hell do you think they have a tower in space with connections to all the star systems? I am not stupid, and yes, you are still under my leadership, you _are_ part of the fucking Titans and you should still respect _my_ authority and _my_ orders. And currently, I think going right into the enemy's hands is a completely idiotic idea!!"

"You have not experienced the fearsome wrath of the Citadel first hand. You _are_ the clueless. Right now I do not feel you should be giving me the orders when I am princess of an entire planet and my current actions are a result as such. You should not even _be_ here!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, _I_ shouldn't be here? Your own _knotha_ shouldn't be here?" he sneered.

Starfire's fists clenched into balls and they faintly glowed when she barely managed to hold onto her temper. Finally she burst out.

"NO! You should _not_ be here! You have put us both in danger, you were supposed to stay home at the tower where it was safe!" She began pacing as she ranted. "Robin I could not live with myself if you were to be hurt or killed because of me!" she wailed.

Robin exploded.

"What makes you think it's different for me?! What makes you think I could live for even a _second_ of this life without you?! God Starfire, if _you_ were hurt or killed by those… those horrible _monsters_ and I wasn't there to save you, I could never live with myself!" he cried, anguished.

His words stunned her into silence.

"You… could not live without me?" she said meekly.

Robin heaved an exasperated sigh and scrubbed his hands through his hair.

"Star… _no_, Star. I couldn't," his voice broke. "I would rather die with you than live a thousand lives without you."

Starfire gasped, her hand fluttering to her mouth.

"But I… I just wanted to keep you safe," she whimpered.

"And I just want to keep _you_ safe," he replied.

"I could not live with myself, Robin, if this ends badly."

"Me either. I won't let you just run off to your death, Starfire. I _won't_ let you die, at least not alone."

Starfire choked in several short breaths, pressing her hands to her chest. She catapulted into his arms, hugging him tightly and burying her face into his chest.

"I am not sure we will make it through this," she admitted weakly. "I am not strong enough."

He frantically kissed the top of her head, pressing his lips to her over and over, stroking his hands erratically through her hair.

"You are the strongest person I know."

"I… I feel stronger when I am with you."

"That's why I'm here," he answered right back, pulling her face up to his so he could attach his lips to hers. "We'll get through this together. Always together." He laced his fingers through her hand, their kisses becoming more passionate, more frantic as they couldn't get enough of each other.

"This- could be- the last time- we are together," she said in between kisses.

"And it might not," he said barely above a whisper.

"But if it is?" she questioned.

He pulled away, searching her eyes.

"Then let's make it count."

She rolled her tumultuous thoughts around in her head before firmly nodding yes.

He lifted her slightly, asking in a very serious tone, "About how long until we reach the perimeter of the Gordanian ship?"

She swayed as she stood, checking the reading.

"Eight hours."

He grabbed her hands, locking them in his own. "I love you. More than anything in this world."

Tears pricked her eyes. "And I love you more than anything in this world, as well."

"It's set on autopilot?"

"Yes," her voice wavered.

Robin pulled her close before moving them to the cabin, kissing her frantically as they hit the doorframe. He picked her up and placed her on the small bed lovingly, his fingers tracing her curves as he knelt near her legs.

He smiled ruefully at the tears that coursed down her cheeks.

"We'll make it through this," he said, but he knew they both heard the uncertainty in his voice.

He no longer felt the need to rush. Instead he wanted to take his time, memorize each and every curve she had, the way she fit perfectly in his palm, the soft skin at the small of her back, her neck, her collarbone, her knees, her toes. If this truly were the last time…

He bit his lip as he trailed his nose along her stomach, felt her fingers grip his hair, making it a complete mess.

His warm hands explored everywhere, letting nothing elude his attention. Her hands answered just as eagerly, tracing the contours of his chest, letting no detail escape.

It was bittersweet, loving, gentle.

And possibly goodbye.

* * *

OMG I'M BACK!!

Wow. I apologize that it's been a crazy long time since I've posted. But, I promised I'd get it out there, it was just gonna take me awhile. You all should be happy, because I've been working on this story instead of doing all those thank you notes. I'm horrible.

I don't know if I'm entirely happy with this chapter as a whole but I'm tired of staring at it. And I've been meaning to get back in the game with this thing so I can get it finished and start something new and of my own. Sadly there's still a lot I have planned for this thing, so it won't be finished that soon.

If anyone wants to know, my wedding was wonderful, but went by so fast, as it always does. The honeymoon was fantastic as well; we went on a cruise to the Caribbean. It was our first cruise and let me just say… we wanted to stowaway on the ship and not get off.

Thank you absolutely each and every one of you who has continued interest and reviews. I am awful, I'm so sorry I can't reply to everyone. Please know that I want to… but those damn thank you notes… It's hard enough writing thank you notes at Christmas to like, aunts and uncles and whatnot. Now try writing thank you notes to 200 people. o_o It's daunting. So thank you for understanding!

Next up: Finding Blackfire


	29. Chapter 29

Starfire sat on the bed, lazily stroking her fingers across Robin's body, peaceful, resigned.

"I know this all looks completely hopeless, but you can't know, it could work out," he said, trying to convince himself as well as her.

She sighed. "Robin-"

"We'll get married."

Her body started and she gazed at him wonderingly in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"Yeah. We'll get married. And we'll have a wonderful life, and we'll have lots of kids," he grinned. "White picket fences and all."

Starfire stared for a bit more before she smiled ruefully, shaking her head.

"It takes staring death in the face for you to finally commit to me," she said, irony lacing her tone.

He chuckled sadly. "I thought I had all the time in the world to work things through with you, Star. But today just made me realize that I have no time at all. Even if we make it through this… I'll cherish every minute I have with you. I'm done wasting my time."

Starfire sobered. She was silent for a long minute, then asked softly, "Do you believe there is something after death?"

Robin's eyebrows furrowed, his blue eyes troubled. "Well… yeah. I mean, Heaven, right? There's got to be one, Raven's living proof there's something out there… and there's a Hell. I've already walked through Hell. Don't ever want to go there again."

Starfire smiled softly. "We also have the concept of a heaven."

"Do you believe in a god at all?"

"_X'hal_ is our deity. She was an Okaaran woman centuries ago. She was a peaceful woman, part of a peaceful race."

Starfire's lips turned into a frown. "The Okaarans had never contacted another race before. When… when they first encountered another alien race, _X'hal_… _X'hal_ was there to greet them."

Robin frowned with her, noticing the stutter and reluctance in her voice.

"Something bad happened?" he guessed.

Starfire looked at the floor. "Yes. The other race they encountered was… the Psions."

Robin's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, Star…"

"They were just as soulless then as they are now." Starfire's voice was dripping with contempt.

"In short, the peaceful nurturing _X'hal_ was bred with a warrior from the planet Branx for an experiment. She endured much suffering and torture." Starfire was now very anguished. "After months of horrible mistreatment, she finally gave birth to twins.

"One had features similar to an Okaaran. The other…" Starfire's breath hitched. "The other became brutish, like his Branx sire… and… became a leader of the Citadel."

Robin didn't know how to react to this, but that wave of pain and hatred washed up in his chest.

"The Branx attempted to violate _X'hal_, and she stabbed him. He broke her neck."

"Poor _X'hal_," Robin murmured.

"Yes. The Psions immediately destroyed the Branx and attempted to save _X'hal's_ body, so she could raise her children, but they could not save her. They turned her mind's essence into pure energy, much like your human ghosts. X'hal became wrathful, and she raged against the Psions and destroyed their base. She went back to Okaara, where her son had awakened their war lust. _X'hal_ led them through many battles with other races. When Tamaranians began training with the warlords of Okaara, we adapted _X'hal_ as our goddess, because we were impressed with her prowess."

"So… how does a heaven come into all this?"

"We believe that after we die, we will become energy, like _X'hal_, and occupy another plane of existence. She will guide us on."

"Hmm," Robin murmured. "You know, parts of it get kinda similar to our beliefs about God on Earth. Well, some of our beliefs about God, or… in some cases gods. Anyway, our God is supposed to be loving and forgiving, but he's been known to display some serious wrath too." Robin smiled. "But yeah, our afterlife… is supposed to be wonderful… Heaven."

Starfire smiled serenely. "I always thought your views on religion were nice. I get tired of the violence sometimes. I like to remember that _X'hal_ was once a nurturing mother."

Her emerald eyes looked worried. "Hopefully we will see each other... after…"

Robin exhaled through his nose, reaching to hold her hand tightly.

"Someday, yeah. We'll be together Star. A long time from now."

Starfire nodded, staring blankly through the door. "Common Tamaranian mothers often latched onto the idea of _X'hal_ before she became wrath filled energy. They spoke of her love and care giving, and sang lullabies of her to their children. When I was a princess on Tamaran, I dismissed the idea. I was not permitted to love and had no use for such impractical sentiments. _X'hal_ was a vengeful warrior, her tactics to be praised. Here and now… for some reason, I think of her as loving… I find the old verses beautiful and comforting."

"Oh?" Robin asked.

Starfire softly recited a lyrical little poem in Tamaranian. Though he didn't know what it meant, she was right, it did sound beautiful.

"What's the translation?"

"_X'hal was once purest love_

_let love deliver you from all hardship_

_let love guide you in all direction_

_be courageous, fear not the night_

_but live by the light of X'hal."_

"You're right, that is a beautiful prayer." Robin looked thoughtful. "'_Otava nou nu mar'i_'…what did the word _'mar'i'_ mean?"

"Night," Starfire answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"It sounds similar to 'Marie'. I've always thought that was a pretty name for a girl," Robin said.

Starfire looked at him, the corner of her mouth turned up. "You do?"

Robin looked down, a little embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Why that name, if I may ask?"

Robin glanced up and gazed faraway at the tiny pinpoints of light scattered throughout the dark.

"I'm biased. It's similar to my mother's name."

"It is a beautiful name." Starfire's lips curved into a sad smile, placing her fingers on top of Robin's hand. "Perhaps, if we have a daughter one day."

Robin smiled and squeezed her hand. "That's the way to think."

The dash blipped, communication that the Gordanian ship was within an hour's range. They glanced at each other, knowing it was finally time. They parted hands as they searched for their clothes, somberly pulling various articles back on. Starfire raised her chin, her jaw set and her mouth a straight line. Robin sat in the co-pilot seat, staring blankly out the window and carefully keeping his mind empty.

Starfire was fussing with controls. He glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her fingers trembling. He reached out and took up her hand, rubbing it comfortingly. She squeezed back.

The awful realization began to set in; the grave anticipation began to gnaw at their carefully constructed confidence.

It was just another fight. How many times had he gone into a battle thinking it could be his last one? This was nothing different than any other time he had put his life on the line.

He bit his lip when that needle-like voice taunted in his head.

'_But it is different. There was never certain gruesome torture and a slow horrific death on the other end.'_

He clenched his fist, mentally shoving his conscience away, but it was persistent.

'_You're going right into their hands. It's a whole fleet of soldiers against two. How can you think you even stand a chance? They'll capture you alive, and then after the Citadel you won't want to be alive anymore.'_

'_Shut up!'_

'_They delight in killing you slowly. It's sadism at its most horrifically mind numbing extreme.'_

'_Shut up shut up shut up!'_

'_They want to watch you squirm as they examine how pain ripples across every part of your body.'_

'_SHUT UP!'_

'_Batman's torture lessons don't even _compare_ to this.'_

Robin pounded his fist on the dash, startling Starfire.

"Sorry Star," he said tightly. He flapped his hand, his fingers tingling and going numb. He was aware his breath was sharper and he could feel the panic lurking at the edges of his carefully blockaded consciousness, trying its best to break through. It clawed at his heart, his chest feeling heavy.

'_Just don't think, don't think…'_

'_They have machines that you can't even conceive of, specially designed to make you scream until your throat bleeds.'_

'_DAMN IT.'_

"How much longer?" Robin's voice was hoarse.

"Twenty five minutes and counting," she responded. Her eyes were dull.

"I love you," he said, his voice blank.

For an instant her face lost its stoic facade and she looked as though she were going to cry and never stop.

"I love you too. Always," she responded, her voice catching on the lump in her throat. Then just as quickly as her face had screwed up her features returned to lifelessness.

"Where is their ship?"

"They are in Gordania's air space. The Gordanians have a satellite base. The ship is currently close to that base."

"Blackfire isn't fucking around, is she."

Starfire shook her head in agreement. "She knew I would come for her. I am _not_ a coward."

"No, you're not."

They stared at each other as a transmission blipped on screen.

Starfire steeled herself, squared her shoulders, and accepted the transmission. Blackfire's menacing grin filled the screen.

"Sister _dear_," she drawled, her voice mocking.

"Kom," Starfire said, her tone dripping with fury.

"I imagine you've come to turn yourself in?" Blackfire leaned against the control panel, her teeth gleaming behind her taunting lips.

"Never," Starfire snarled.

"Just a 'visit' then." Blackfire leaned back, kicked her heels up onto the dash and inspected her fingernails casually. "You're always so damn difficult."

"We are going to settle this _now_, Kom," Starfire said icily.

"I see you've brought along your little boy toy. I sincerely hope you didn't think he was actually going to assist you in defeating me; the mere thought is laughable," Blackfire snickered.

"Never mind him, this is between you and me," Starfire snapped.

"You're so serious, you really should lighten up," Blackfire goaded, swinging her legs down from the dash. "I'll tell you what. You'll be allowed to land in the hangar. If you can fight your way to me, we'll see how determined you are to keep yourself out of the Citadel."

Starfire growled low in her throat.

"By the way, Trogar wants to say hello to you too," Blackfire purred.

She clenched her fist.

"See you in a bit, sister dear!" Blackfire sang, smacking the end transmission button.

Starfire's growl turned into a feral scream. She slammed her fist against the wall as she jumped up and paced. Robin got up and turned toward her.

"She's going down, Star, we'll _see_ to it," he seethed, pumping his fist into his palm.

Starfire's eyes began glowing. "I am _done_ dealing with her. I have the right to a life without fear. She cannot take anything from me any longer!"

"That's right. We'll fight them _all_ off!" Robin joined in.

"I will not _ever_ go back to that cursed place again!"

"We've got this Star. We can do this."

Starfire nodded. "We can do this."

The Gordanian ship was looming out the window, coming closer and closer.

"I must land us," Starfire said, sliding into the captain's seat.

"Take us home, baby." Robin cracked his knuckles. "I'm ready for a good fight."

The huge hangar door opened on the back of the ship and Starfire glided in smoothly.

As the craft turned off, Robin and Starfire scanned the hangar area, looking for Gordanian guards. The room seemed to be vacant.

"Cocky bitch," Robin swore. "She's doing this on purpose. She's mocking us."

"I imagine she has a plan for how they are going to encounter us. She intends to wear us out slowly, so when we finally face her we will have little energy left, enabling her to defeat us easily."

"Well we're going to fight to the end, Star. She won't take us out that easily."

They hopped down from the pod.

A ding resounded through the hangar and a door across the way opened for them.

"That way, apparently," Robin pointed sarcastically.

"Ready?" Starfire said.

"Ready."

She flew gracefully into the air and Robin ran along the ground underneath her.

They entered into a dim hallway, crisp blue lights lining the walls and floor.

Still no one was in sight, so they flew/ran until they came to the end of the tunnel which lead them to an intersection.

It was here they encountered their first Gordanians.

Three of them were guarding the tunnels, and as soon as Robin and Starfire came into view they charged forward, two-pronged spears cracking with electricity and the business ends pointed.

Starfire flung out several crackling starbolts, one hitting a guard's face dead on. He wailed and fell to the ground, clutching his burning eyes.

Robin's gleaming bo staff seemed to appear out of thin air. He twirled it so fast it was a blur as one guard's spear was quickly knocked out of his hand. He was butted in the stomach with the end of the staff and flew back into the wall.

The remaining guard went to impale Starfire through the middle but she flitted away and he embedded his weapon into the wall. She punched him viciously from behind and he slumped to the floor.

Starfire gestured her head toward the middle tunnel. "This way."

Robin nodded and together they took off.

This tunnel was long, and Robin cursed audibly when a line of Gordanians was visible down the way, running toward the two heroes. They could not ascertain how many of them there actually were, but it looked to be more than three.

The gap between them became less and less and Starfire yelled as the two groups collided, diving in to attack the Gordanian on the front. Robin's bo staff planted into the stomach of the second Gordanian and he lifted the hapless guard, tossing him with his own momentum right over Robin's head. The guard landed with a painful thwump behind him.

Starfire grappled with a Gordanian's spear, trying desperately to wrench it away from him. He held on tightly, waving it around erratically in an attempt to shake her off. She planted her feet on the wall and used her leverage to finally yank it out of his hands. She twirled it skillfully and turned it back on the guard. He shuddered and shook as the electricity rippled through him, before he collapsed on the ground. Her weapon clanged as another guard locked heads with her.

Robin was engaging two at a time, his bo warding off blows from each of them. He spun around, his metal staff gleaming in the low blue lighting as it smacked into the first guard's head with a sickening crunch. The Gordanian went down. In the same arc he clanged with the other guard's spear, then slipped past and butted the creature in the chest. The winded soldier fell against the wall.

Starfire leveled her spear and plowed through three more guards, bowling them over. Only one guard was left standing at the back of the line. Robin ran up behind Starfire, grabbing her hand. She swung him forward. His bo cleanly knocked the Gordanian's spear out of his hand, and then Robin's feet planted into the guard's chest. The winded soldier went down, his head cracking on the floor with a sickening thwack.

Having dispatched all the guards in this section, the two heroes continued down the hall, their faces serious.

In another intersection a group of guards were stationed, ready to fight. News of Starfire and Robin's path was sent out to the entire ship, and it would not be long before they had a mob of Gordanians on their hands. There was an elevator a few feet away, and Starfire knew it would take her to the bridge, where her sister was waiting.

They charged in, green and scaly meeting blazing purple and swift black. Robin's staff flashed as it attacked guard after guard, swinging in wide arcs. He darted gracefully between opponents, efficiently incapacitating each of them.

Starfire had equal poise, dropping her spear so she could use her starbolts to the maximum effect. Her body looped through Gordanians, avoiding their deadly weapons, her fists and feet making contact. Then they would come together, back to back, using their bodies as an advantage to protect each other.

There were three left. Robin had one who was putting up quite the fight. This Gordanian was more skilled than the rest of the expendable guards. Starfire was also engaging one, leaving the last Gordanian free. He charged in, the prongs of his spear crackling. Starfire glanced to the side and saw him coming. She avoided a stab from her current opponent and attempted to dart up and away to retreat. She wasn't in time, and the advancing soldier managed to slice her left thigh. She screeched in pain as she pressed her back to the ceiling, blood dripping from the cut in her purple boot. The Gordanians took to the air after her, and she angrily blasted a shower of her highest wattage bolts at them. They raised their arms over their heads to shield from her rain of energy.

Robin had finally overcome his opponent and glanced frantically at Starfire's rapidly darkening boot. Her attack of starbolts ceased as she tried to catch her breath. As soon as her fire had stopped Robin jumped and side kicked one Gordanian into the other, knocking them both out of the air. He slammed his fist into one of their faces, a dizzying punch that caused blood to spurt out of the unfortunate soldier's nose. Starfire flew feet first from the ceiling and the other guard got a painful kick in the gut. Both were down for the count.

"Come here," Robin said, pulling Starfire's injured leg into his hands. He smoothed away the flaps of boot to examine the slice. She hissed in pain.

"It's deep," he said with chagrin.

"Yes," Starfire said tightly, her fists clenched.

Robin searched around for something to use as a makeshift bandage. He knelt down and tore off a strip of fabric from a fallen Gordanian's uniform. He tied it securely around Starfire's leg.

"I wish I could do more," he said ruefully.

"We must keep moving," Starfire said, mentally shaking off the damage. "That elevator will take us to the bridge." She pointed.

Robin nodded.

"I expect she will have most of the fleet there to protect her. This is the last of the easy fights."

"We'll do our best, Star." He squeezed her hand.

Starfire punched the appropriate button, the door dinged open and the two entered the lift, Starfire limping on her injured leg. They stood in uneasy and wary silence, knowing what waited for them when the quiet doors slid open.

An ominous bong rang out, and a feminine electronic voice announced they had arrived at the bridge. Starfire sucked in one breath as the doors parted. A rush of Gordanians flew into the elevator and Robin had only a half a second to retrieve his staff. Starfire flung out bolts, holding the pressing mob at bay as best she could. One now burned Gordanian who had managed to withstand her energy attack kicked her in the stomach. She flung against the wall and then slid down to her knees with a plaintive cry. Robin stepped in front of her and warded them off as she caught her breath. She flew up from the floor and grabbed him in her flight path as she darted over the hoard and exited the small elevator.

The horde spun awkwardly around. Starfire set the two of them down in the middle of the expansive bridge. Her mouth instantly turned into a snarl when she saw her sister lounging casually in the captain's chair.

Blackfire rocked forward and uncrossed her legs. She stood up and stretched.

"So, I see you made it, mostly unscathed," she grinned, eyeing Starfire's ragged bandage.

"We settle this _now_, sister," Starfire said acidly.

"You are sooo dramatic," Blackfire taunted. "Save the drama for your mamma. Oh wait, she's _dead_," she lilted cruelly.

"Because of you!" Starfire screeched. "Every hardship our family has faced is all because of _you_!"

Blackfire's eyes narrowed and her mocking grin disappeared. Robin could see Starfire had hit a nerve.

She snapped her fingers and the Gordanian soldiers went rigid with attention.

"Annihilate them," Blackfire chilled, her eyes going dark ebony.

And in that instant, there was complete mayhem.

Bodies crowded around the two Titans, a complete confusion of trident points, gleaming armor, scaly skin, claws, teeth.

Blackfire seemed to snap out of her wrathful blood lust and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"That's right, I need her alive. Don't annihilate them too much, she's my bargaining chip!" she called over the battle.

Robin fought. His mind was on autopilot, his anger fueling his body. Punches, jabs, kicks, blocks. The Gordanians kept coming; it was becoming impossible to defend himself from all of them. His body was weakening, he could feel his muscles straining as they began to fatigue. His mind kept up the steady mantra however to keep his body moving, keep him fighting.

'_Can't let them take her to the Citadel, can't let them take her, can't let them… can't let them take her…'_

Starfire was fighting her own hoard; she was in no position to watch Robin's back. They had separated the two from each other, a crowd of bodies in between them.

Punches, jabs, becoming more on the defense instead of offense…

Blackfire grinned evilly as she watched them fight, watched as they slowly were losing the battle. She noticed Starfire kept glancing wildly around, trying to see where Robin was.

One of the times she was distracted cost her a cut on her right arm. She had no time to recoil, and blood poured down her limb as she kept fighting, the chagrin clear on her face.

Her sister's complete concern for the masked hero made Blackfire sneer. Starfire made mistakes when she lost her concentration. An idea lighted in Blackfire's brain as she saw Starfire's desperate eyes again.

Blackfire grabbed a spear from one of the Gordanians and flew into the middle of the action. They parted slightly for her, and Robin was engaging three on the front. He saw her coming and began to twist around.

He raised his staff just in time to block a vicious strike.

"Robin!" Starfire called, frantically doubling her efforts to reach him, but the Gordanians blockaded her.

Blackfire's eyes were lethal as she rained blow after blow at Robin. Though he was extremely skilled his muscles were waning fast, and he knew he was no match for Blackfire's pure strength even on his very best day.

Soldiers began to intervene, and he found that he must either multi-task or die. His mind went completely empty, every block a move to save his life.

His staff caught up between the two triangle shaped blades of a spear, and as his opponent moved to spin it away, it stuck and Robin was forced to spin with it.

His back was vulnerable to Blackfire.

He relinquished his grip on his stave, desperately trying to fling himself around, even if he was without weapon. He saw hers descending.

She was lightening quick.

He was too late.

He screamed in pain, his voice cracking. Blackfire stabbed the electric trident. He unnaturally bent his torso so the weapon would miss his spine, and convulsed as electricity shivered through his body. She twisted the trident as she ripped it away. A spray of blood followed as Robin crumpled to the floor.

Starfire screeched his name, her eyes blazing, her body going numb as her sister scooped up Robin's limp form, dangling him from her hand.

Starfire's arms were grabbed, restrained behind her back but she hadn't the strength to fight anymore. She was forced to her knees.

Blackfire paced back and forth nonchalantly.

"Well I must say you certainly put up a very good fight. There's a lot of the crew heading to the medical ward. But…" she grinned as she dropped Robin in front of Starfire. "You failed."

Starfire thrashed in her captors arms, her feral screech piercing the air.

She began screaming in Tamaranian.

Blackfire's eyes narrowed and one of the Gordanians backhanded Starfire across the face.

"You should learn there are things you shouldn't say when in a position such as yours." The mocking grin had vanished from Blackfire's face and her voice went dead cold. She snapped her fingers. "Take them to the holding cell, now."

A Gordanian scooped up Robin's listless figure like a rag doll and Starfire was shoved to her feet. She kept her head down as she was forced to walk. The corner of her mouth lifted in a secretive smirk.

As they entered the block of cells however her eyes snapped to the chamber they were going to hold her in. She started, staring in horror at the faint red glow.

"No… NO!!!"

She struggled violently now, the guards doubling their efforts to keep her pinned.

Robin was tossed carelessly into the cell.

Starfire used her fists, her feet, any body part she could manage to come in contact with a Gordanian captor. They pawed at her, hands grabbing anything to shove her into the prison. She planted her feet against the thick steel doorframe as the guards pushed against her back. One clasped his hands and chopped them down into her stomach. She collapsed and a guard kicked her in the back, effectively propelling her into the dim cell. She sprawled on the floor before leaping to her feet, screaming and yelling, calling the guards every foul word in Tamaranian she could think of as the door slammed in her face.

She kicked and punched the door, making several deep dents.

She was about to slam her fist back into the metal surface when a hum started and glowing red began to leak around the cracks of the door.

"_KYSHTA!!!"_ she roared. She flicked a star bolt out, closing her eyes painfully when it hit the door and sizzled and popped, the crimson light almost blinding. She turned away from the only exit bitterly, her eyes landing on her cellmate.

"Oh Robin," she sighed sadly.

She knelt down next to his slumped body tenderly, placing her hand on his chest, which was faintly rising and falling.

She turned him over onto his stomach and examined his wounds through his singed shirt. She removed his neck guard, which hadn't stopped much of Blackfire's assault. She ripped the material, exposing his back. She bit her lip as she gazed at his mangled flesh across his right shoulder. His skin was dark red around the edges from the shock. The wounds were shallow, as the blades had mostly hit his shoulder blade, but they scratched along his back from when Blackfire twisted the weapon.

She tried to see if his ribs or shoulder blade were broken, or if the slice had grazed his spine, but she couldn't view them underneath all the blood and torn muscle. She really couldn't even see a way to piece the edges back together, so she could possibly burn the cuts shut. She tried in vain to see if she could attempt it as a last resort. She grimly knew that if she absolutely had to burn his wound closed, he would be permanently scarred and his muscles might never work the same again. If the wounds weren't closed with stitches or burned soon, Starfire knew he would go into shock, which can be fatal, before they ever reached the Citadel.

She tore his entire shirt off, pressing gently but firmly against the wounds in an attempt cease the blood flow, the only thing she could actively do to help him.

She was infinitely grateful that he was unconscious, because even he would be screaming in agony from the trauma. The Gordanian spears delivered a shock that was akin to a taser, but with a slightly more powerful wattage. They were meant to incapacitate bounties quickly and ruthlessly.

After five minutes of steady pressure, she could see the wounds were trying to congeal, but they were still seeping blood. She looped his shirt around his right shoulder, then around his torso, and tied it as best she could in the absence of proper bandages. It really didn't provide enough pressure, but it would have to do.

Remembering she still had a cut on her arm that needed bandaging, she tore off fabric from her skirt and attempted to tie it around her arm.

She paced to the small slot in the door and peeked out. Only one guard was stationed at the door and his back was turned. She patted down her skirt, but realized she had lost her communicator in the melee. She returned to Robin and pulled his comm from his belt, flicking it open.

--

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were still at the Watch Tower with Superman and J'onn. Beast Boy was excitedly chattering to Superman as the Man of Steel was staring out the window, his eyes glassy as he nodded his head every once in awhile and emitted grunts to Beast Boy's torrent of questions.

Everyone looked over with expectant faces when Cyborg's arm chirped with an incoming transmission. He raised his arm.

They heard Starfire's hushed voice coming from it.

"Cyborg."

All of them immediately crowded around him.

"Starfire. Damn girl, what's happened to you?" Cyborg asked gravely. Her green eyes were dull, her hair wet, stringy, and limp. Her face was eerily blank and there was blood spattered all over her, a smear of red across her cheek.

"Robin and I are captured on a Gordanian ship. He is badly wounded; if he does not receive medical attention soon he might die."

"What?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Oh no," Raven said, clasping her hands together tightly. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open and he clenched his fists.

Superman and J'onn glanced at each other with grim faces.

Starfire's eyes began to tear and her voice broke. "I just wanted to tell you all goodbye, and that we love you, always." She placed her hand over her heart, before pressing her fingers to her lips and softly blowing a kiss at the screen. "You were the best family I could have ever asked for." Her eyes gleamed with a sheen of water.

"Starfire," Cyborg said, his voice cracking.

Raven had to wipe away a tear, and Beast Boy was gripping her shoulder, twin trails making their way down his cheeks after he saw the defeated look in Starfire's eyes.

"We are in a holding containment and are unable to break free-"

Starfire flipped her gaze up at something beyond the communicator.

"They are taking us to the Citadel," she said hurriedly, before she snapped the comm shut.

"Starfire, wait!-"

"She's gone," Raven said, her voice wavering.

Cyborg poked at his arm some more. "Locked on her coordinates." He whipped his head up, now determined.

"Contact Batman."

* * *

Uuuh. Again with my apologies, and my extreme appreciation, for everyone who has continued interest in this story and so patiently waits for me and my ridiculously long updates. And for everyone who reviews, I love you all, and I wish I had the time to reply to everyone.

Life is… yeah. Girls… husbands, dogs, and children are all the same, and require the same amount of your absolute undivided attention and time. The sooner you realize this and grimly suck it up and accept it, the more depressed you can be that reality sucks.

I just got a puppy. He is a pomeranian, his name is Wicket, named because my husband jokingly said he looked like an ewok. He is extremely adorable, and he's lucky he's so damn cute because he would so be on the curb if he wasn't. The puppy would be out there with my husband too (haha). After a couple of ruined panties and having a great time potty training… my husband is so lucky I love him (again! Zing! Don't worry, he so deserves it.)

Oh, and I once again took some liberties with Starfire's goddess, X'hal. The history of X'hal came from DC's Wikipedia databases. Also, I am aware that Mar'i could possibly be spoken as "Mary" and it was my conscious decision to make it sound like "Marie." Because I think blatantly naming kids after parents in fanfiction is kinda cheesy. Plus, Marie is my middle name, so there. -sticks tongue out-

Many many thanks to Kry for helping me with two particular kinks in this chapter.

I have no clue when I'll have time to post the next chapter, but you all are used to this by now, right? I so sorries, I really am.

Next Chapter: Robin wakes up.


	30. Chapter 30

Robin stirred, groaning heavily.

"Star? What's- ooohhh what's-" he slurred.

"Shh, Robin. You were injured."

He didn't like the tone of her voice, but he didn't have much time to analyze it before the shockwave of pain assaulted his entire body.

"Oh _God_-"

He started to thrash but Starfire held him in her iron grip. His legs kicked and squirmed frantically, the incredible pain unbearable. She whispered to him, trying to calm him and get him to quiet. His mind struggled to overcome the severe amount of agony he was in as he grasped her arm tightly with his left hand, his breaths wheezing.

After the initial jolt, it waned into a constant throbbing sting. He sluggishly tried to roll himself over, but Starfire's hands stilled his body again.

"Do not move. You have lost a lot of blood. Your wounds are struggling to heal; by you shifting you will agitate them."

Robin groaned and flopped his head back into her lap, panting heavily.

"The Gordanians?" he gasped out.

"They are gone, at present."

"Blackfire?"

"She is gone too."

"Then… where are we?"

Starfire didn't answer.

"Star?"

"We are on our way to the Citadel."

Robin's eyes widened. "What?!" He glanced at his surroundings.

Starfire said nothing, but he noticed that she was breathing heavily and rather erratically.

"Starfire, how…?"

"I am sorry, Robin," she said, her voice tight. "This was not supposed to happen."

"What are we going to do? There has to be a way to get out of here," Robin said, surveying for any means of possible escape, despite the fact his vision kept blurring.

Starfire's breath increased again. "There is not!" she said shrilly. "This was not supposed to happen!" She pressed her hands against her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I came here… Robin I came here with the intent to get captured."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "_What_?! Why?!"

"You were not supposed to come with me! You were supposed to stay home, safe in the tower!" she exclaimed frantically.

Robin sat up with extreme effort, gripping his right arm with his left hand. He noted grimly that fire ripped through his back when he tried to move his right limb. He guessed there was at least something broken in there. "Why would you come here to get captured?!"

"So the Intergalactic Police force could apprehend my sister on a charge of abducting a member of royalty," she said, her eyes glazing over.

"Starfire, calm down, breath slower. You're going pale."

She was hyperventilating, her irises slipping into solid green.

Robin shook her slightly, rubbed her hands with his left. Her eyes came back into focus.

"Why would you do such a stupid and reckless thing?" he asked evenly.

She went shifty, her eyes darting everywhere.

"I did not think they had this form of containment; it was illegal!"

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, trying his best to calm her down.

"I could escape from their regular cells! This is impossible, there is no way out of here unless someone releases us!"

"What are we in? Why is this illegal?"

"This is a special sort of containment cell. It is illegal because it is powered by xenothium."

Robin felt his mouth form a shocked "o".

"_Shit_," he muttered.

"Yes. The red haze you see covering the door is the xenothium. It is impossible to escape! We are as you say the 'screwed'!" she shrieked, her eyes wild.

"Starfire!" Robin said shortly. He grabbed her and shook her shoulder.

She rounded on him. "You were _not_ supposed to come. You were supposed to stay at the tower. Robin I cannot deal with the guilt if you are handed over to the Citadel because of me, you were _not_ supposed to come!"

"Stop it," he snapped. "I'm _glad_ I came. I can't believe you were going to just _let_ yourself get captured. Of all the stupid, idiotic, brain dead ideas-"

"Shh!!" she hissed.

Blackfire was sashaying down the corridor.

The door swung away but the red barrier remained over the opening. Blackfire stood in the doorway beyond the crimson haze. Robin noted that the effect made her look very demonic.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist a little gloating. Sooo, how are we doing?" Blackfire taunted.

"_Zukto kyshta dostano_," Starfire spat.

Blackfire shook her head, a wide smirk on her lips and her hands smugly on her hips. "Tsk tsk sister dear. A princess of Tamaran shouldn't say something so vulgar. You always did have a mouth on you though, didn't you?"

"What did you say to her?" Robin whispered.

Starfire glared coldly up at her sister, her fierce eyes completely green and glowing. "I told her to go do the fucking of herself."

Robin's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows rose.

Blackfire seemed unaffected. She grinned viciously at her two captives. "I can't wait to see the look on Korthar's face when he sees you." She snorted before her voice went sugary and condescending as she leaned over and placed her hands on her knees. "I bet you just can't wait to see home sweet home, can you Kori? Oh and Robin! He'll have so much fun too. His weak little body won't even last one day. I bet he'll be dead after two seconds of _foltur excrucio_."

Robin's face went completely white. "Isn't that… what they did.. to…"

Starfire nodded, biting her bottom lip as her face looked strained, her eyes glazed.

"But… I'm male… how would they…perform _foltur excrucio_ on me?" he strangled out.

Starfire closed her eyes painfully, sweat beading on her forehead. She looked like she was going to be sick. "Robin, please," she moaned, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Don't worry Robin, they have a version for you too," Blackfire purred. "I've heard, that once your pain threshold snaps, it's actually quite the euphoric experience. Isn't that right, Kori?"

Robin glanced at Starfire, who was leaning over her knees in an attempt not to faint.

"Don't listen to her Star, she's just trying to get us worked up," Robin said, trying to convince himself as much as her even though his insides had turned to jelly, and not in the good tingly way.

Starfire gazed at the floor with haunted eyes, still doubled over. "What she has mentioned is mild compared to what awaits me there," she whispered. "Robin… I do not know… how this will end, but she is right. You will not survive for very long. Be grateful your body will die before you have to go through their entire… facility. I am sorry Robin, I am so sorry," she whimpered. "I never meant to put you in any danger."

"Starfire," he breathed, hugging her close. She looked like something inside of her had snapped. Her eyes were wide and glazed over, and sweat trickled down her temple, but her cheeks remained dry of tears.

"I find comfort in the knowledge that it would not be long before I would join you. They will not leave me alive this time."

"Don't talk like that! It's not going to happen, don't talk like that."

She shook her head. "Robin, once this ship lands in the Citadel, we can consider ourselves dead."

"Oh how touching. You two should enjoy your last moments together. Maybe, Robin, instead of killing you right away they'll be merciful and let you watch while they have their fun with Kori. What she experienced last time was just a warm up for the main event." Blackfire's grin went truly evil. "She's all grown up now, isn't she?"

Robin's stomach retched and he had to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat. Starfire slumped over on the floor.

"Star, Starfire," Robin said, shaking her. He did his best to get her head between her knees.

She came to, groaning.

He laid her on the floor, grimacing as the throbbing in his back escalated to a sharp pain.

Blackfire snickered. "You two are _pathetic_."

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, cradling Starfire's head. "Why her?! Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

Blackfire's face twisted into a snarl. "Because she was born."

"That doesn't fucking make sense!" Robin exclaimed.

"I was the first princess born in over a hundred years. It should have been _me_! The throne, the way everyone treats her like she's fucking _X'hal's_ gift to Tamaran," she spat. "Our people are fickle and stupid. Just because I look different and couldn't fly, they gave the right to the throne to _her_. Because she's little miss perfect. She's a 'true' Tamaranian princess, the way a princess should look, and should act." Her lips curled up in an evil smile. "And that's why the Citadel wants her instead of me. They want to break her and everything she symbolizes. And I want to watch it happen."

"You turned your back on your own people," Starfire cried, speaking up. "You only did that to yourself!"

"No! That is _not_ how it happened! They turned their backs on me first!" Blackfire snarled. "Don't tell me how history happened when you weren't there!"

"But!-"

"Shut the fuck up, Kori! _They_ didn't accept _me_! _They_ shunned _me_, they averted their eyes when they passed me, they whispered about me behind my back. _Fuck_ them _all_ Kori, _fuck them all_!" Blackfire roared, jabbing her index finger at her sister.

"But not me, Kom! I never treated you that way. Never!"

"Oooh, well aren't you just an angel. Perfect in every way, aren't you? You're everything they wanted in me. Everything they had wanted _me_ to be."

Blackfire screamed in frustration and slammed her fist into the wall.

"I _loathe_ everything that you are Kori! So when I watch the Citadel break you, it's like I'm watching the Citadel break _them_. I can't wait until I hand you over. It will be _so_ fulfilling. And in exchange for you, I get to rule over everything, like I was supposed to! I'll run Tamaran into the ground. The stupid Citadel won't know what hit them, and then I will take control of _everything_. I will have won. I have won! I've _won_!!"

Blackfire began laughing. And laughing. It escalated into a screaming fit; she doubled over completely giddy, her delight bubbling from her throat.

Starfire stared in complete horror, and Robin's mouth hung open.

"She's completely insane. She's fucking bonkers," he said, stupefied.

Blackfire was sitting on the floor now, tears streaming from her eyes, her laughter unceasing. Finally she reduced to giggles as she floated upright.

"Oh, ha ha, oh Kori," Blackfire said, wiping her cheeks. "I've got to go tell Korthar the good news. It won't be too long. I'm so happy!"

The door slammed shut, and they could still hear her laughing as she disappeared down the hall.

Starfire was smoldering. She growled low in her throat, before yelling in a fit of rage and launching herself at the door.

"Starfire stop!" Robin called.

"Arrrgh!! Arrrrrrggh!!"

She pounded at the door, screaming with each impact, the barrier sizzling and popping with every punch and kick.

"Starfire, ahhh!" Robin tried to move, but his back flared with pain and he hissed. "You're burning yourself, Starfire stop!"

One last kick and a wail before Starfire's spark died, and she collapsed in front of the door.

"Star," Robin said mournfully.

--

"How much longer."

"Was that a question or a demand?"

"This is no time for sarcastic quips. They're in extreme danger. If you can't handle getting us there any faster I demand that I take over control."

"Don't get your briefs in a bunch, we're already traveling as fast as we possibly can. I would say we have at least seven hours before we intercept them."

"And how long do they have before they reach their destination?"

"Judging by their position and velocity, they have at least twenty four hours before they reach the Citadel."

"J'onn."

J'onn inclined his head.

"Where are Robin and Starfire right now?"

J'onn's red eyes slid over to the window.

"They are still in the holding cell. They are frightened."

"They should be. Galfore, is it?"

"Yes," Galfore said gruffly.

"Have you established a damage control plan? How many have we got to back us up?"

"We have eight confirmed so far."

"We're going to need more than that if we're going to get them to back down."

"_Zhal_ Ryand'r is working on it. He is in contact with Omiricon as we speak."

"Good. Titans."

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy snapped to attention.

"Raven, I'm going to need you to find Robin and Starfire upon arrival, and heal whatever injuries they've sustained. Beast Boy and Cyborg, I will need you both to help find Blackfire."

"Got it," Cyborg said, his face grim.

"IGP is about two hours behind us. They had red tape to go through and needed time to assemble a team of officers. Raven, how long will it take you to heal Robin and Starfire?"

"It depends on how severe the wounds are. If Robin has broken bones, that will take considerably longer than just tissue damage."

"All right…they aren't going to willingly allow us into their ship. Here's how we are going to board…"

--

It was several hours past, and Starfire was slumped on the floor, staring blankly at the other wall. She refused to speak; the only thing she had whispered before she fell into a long silence was _"I cannot go back there."_

Robin's back was hurting worse instead of getting better. He grimaced every once in awhile, but didn't move. Starfire was too out of it to cauterize his wounds closed. The back of his pants was drenched in blood and he was extremely uncomfortable, the hard metal floor making his bones ache to the marrow. His breath was short and his skin was cold and clammy. He could feel his pulse was racing, but it was weak. The tips of his fingers were like ice. He grimly noted these symptoms as he pressed his head against the hard metallic wall, carefully leaning only his left shoulder against the frigid unforgiving surface.

It was looking bleak; both of them sat silently and the eerie dread that had plagued them on their way to the Gordanian ship now assaulted them full force. Starfire's eyes were dead; the old memories had taken over. A sheen of water would film over her eyes sporadically, but it never spilled down her cheek.

Robin would hunch his shoulders every time she jumped and gasped, her paranoid eyes darting around in wonder, like she didn't realize she had been trapped in the tiny barren cell the whole time. Her mind had been somewhere else, a horrific somewhere else he didn't ever want her to experience again.

She had started from her reveries with another choked cry and he was wondering how many hours had truly passed. Starfire was completely lost inside herself, and he just couldn't snap her out of it, no matter how hard he coaxed. He was wondering how long it would take before his body gave out. He was so weak he could barely sit up, and he was cradling his arm against his torso tightly. His clothes were becoming stiff with dried blood, yet he could still feel more trickling down his skin.

Starfire's face was sunken in, her eyes vapid pools of hunter green.

Robin was feeling the grayness pull at his consciousness. He could feel his body shutting down; his mind was struggling between the will to stay afloat and the biological need to drift away. He had only felt this way once before, but the sense of peace escaped him. If he let go now, there was no one to protect Starfire from the Citadel. Even though he felt so weak he could hardly lift a finger, his basic instinct told himself to defend her at all costs. He could barely shiver.

Starfire was pale and lifeless, slumped over on the floor. Her eyes stared so vacantly that it made Robin shudder to look at her. He couldn't believe it was going to end like this. All her effort to free herself from her past, and she was going to lose. They would do more than just break her body… they would completely destroy her spirit.

It was so hard to breathe. Panic was nipping at his consciousness, firing between his nerves. Robin knew that he did not have much time left. An hour at most, minutes at the least.

The cold was seeping into every fiber of his being, and the already dim cell was growing dimmer by the minute. His heavy eyelids were beginning to close.

It was in this darkest hour that a black shape rose up through the floor.

Starfire started to life again and pressed up against the wall, her eyes glazed with fear and a scream rasped from her throat. Robin stared numbly, unwilling to believe it, thinking that his delirious mind must be playing tricks on his eyes.

The black shape materialized into a blue hooded figure.

Starfire's eyes widened in recognition and she flew so fast that she nearly knocked the figure over.

"Oh _Raven_!" she cried, instantly tears were streaming down her face as she clamped onto salvation with every ounce of strength she had, kissing her firmly on the cheeks. "I never thought you would make it! Oh thank _X'hal_!!"

For once Raven didn't mind the strength of Starfire's hug, and she squeezed Starfire back as tightly as she could.

"Of course we'd make it, Starfire," she whispered, attempting to keep her own tears at bay.

Starfire was sobbing and clutching at the empath, her relief releasing in a flood down her cheeks.

Raven had to physically pull away and disentangle herself from Starfire. She held Starfire at arms length and examined her body.

"Where are you hurt? Your arm and leg?"

Starfire wiped at her face, her eyes still draining, and turned to Robin.

"I have sustained a few deep cuts but Robin is in need of you first."

Raven glided over to Robin, who was unable to move and was still sitting on the floor.

"Raven, God I've never been more happy to see you… both," he grinned weakly. She blurred before him, two of her swimming in his vision.

"You're still joking around, that has to at least be a good sign," she said dryly. She leaned down and hugged him tightly, careful of his back. Robin gave her a solid kiss on her cheek too.

"Turn around now so I can heal you."

"Please do, this is killing me... literally…"

Raven untied his shirt and gaped at what she saw.

"Oh _Azar_ Robin. You're lucky I got here when I did, you're losing blood."

"I know."

Raven peered at his face. "You're pale."

"Yeah," Robin said with a pained chuckle. "I'm rivaling you, I'm sure."

Raven picked up his hand in hers. "Robin, you're going into shock."

"I know."

Starfire's eyes looked stricken.

"Starfire, I'm going to need you," Raven beckoned.

She knelt down next to Raven and Robin.

"Can you use low wattage power and rub his hands and arms with your hands?"

"I can."

Starfire's hands glowed, and she picked up Robin's in hers.

"Warm up his chest too. But not too much, we don't want to go from one extreme to the other. It could cause nerve damage."

"Understood."

Raven placed her hands over Robin's back. Blue light mixed with green.

"You've got a couple broken ribs, and your shoulder blade is cracked. I bet you can feel that."

"Yep," Robin clipped.

"You are extremely lucky she didn't puncture your lung. I can heal your bones and your wounds but I can't replace blood loss. You're body is in shock and I really can't fix that either. I can only rejuvenate you to some level, but you will still be very weak. You were on the brink of death. You shouldn't fight after this."

"I don't know if that's going to be possible."

"Make it possible. You could easily faint."

"You forget who I was trained by."

Raven shook her head. "You forget that your body has limitations that even training cannot overcome."

Robin's face twisted; he grunted and hissed in pain.

"I'm sorry, but it is pretty bad."

"It's a good pain," he said tightly.

"I guess. It's basically fast-forwarding weeks of healing into a span of minutes. Though this one might take me awhile. Healing bones takes a lot of strength and time."

After an hour, the holes finally began to close over, his reddened skin returning to normal. After she was completely done Robin attempted to stand up, but he staggered against the wall as he blacked out momentarily. His cramped and shaky muscles protested.

"Careful!" Raven exclaimed, catching him. "I told you so."

Robin held out his palm. "I'll be fine. Shake it off."

"You can't shake off a pint and a half of blood loss."

Robin stretched out his back, circling his arms. He scrunched his nose when his skin was sticky with dried blood. His shirt was worse, torn and stiff with blood, but it was all he had. He stuck out his tongue as he pulled it back on.

"It feels great, thanks Rae." He hugged her fully then, pulling her into a tight embrace and giving her another peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she sighed. He was ignoring her advice.

She turned to Starfire then, healing the cuts on her upper arm and thigh.

After she was done, she pulled out her communicator.

"Report," said the voice on the other end of the line.

Robin and Starfire's mouths dropped open.

"Batman, I have reached Robin and Starfire. They are healed and we're awaiting your instruction."

"We will begin boarding the ship now. The Gordanians have seen through our cloaking and it might not be long before things get hostile. Wait until I call you before you portal Robin and Starfire out. Then I want you to hide until IGP gets here, and you can board their ship."

"Got it," Raven nodded, flicking the comm closed. Starfire frowned at the instructions.

"You called Batman," Robin said, his voice hesitant.

"We did, sorry. But we figured we needed all the help we could get."

"How did he get here so fast?"

"Cyborg contacted Herald."

"Ahh."

"He ported Batman, Superman, J'onn, and all of us to IGP. We met up with Galfore and Ryand'r. They're all stationed on a pod just outside."

"They are all here?" Starfire said wistfully.

"Yes Starfire, we all came," Raven said quietly.

Tears sprang to Starfire's eyes again.

Just then they heard a massive explosion and the ship pitched violently, tossing all three to the floor.

"What the hell was that?!" Robin exclaimed as he bumped into a wall.

Raven's comm chirped.

She flicked it open after she finished rolling.

"Raven. The Gordanians have opened fire on us, and we have returned fire. We are almost to the hangar. Get Robin and Starfire out of there now."

"Will do," she responded with a nod. The screen went blank. She turned to her teammates.

"Group hug," Raven droned.

Robin snorted as Raven placed her hands on his and Starfire's shoulders. They swirled into her cloak and appeared on the outside of the cell.

Starfire immediately headed down the corridor with purpose.

"Starfire, where are you going?!" Robin called.

"I am going to find my sister," she said, determined.

"Starfire, wait! You can't do that!"

Raven and Robin followed along hurriedly.

"She will not be stopped unless I stop her."

"Batman said we should go back to IGP when they get here, where you'll be safe. You don't have to fight anymore," Raven insisted. "Let Batman, Superman, and J'onn deal with it."

"No," she said sharply. "This is _not_ their fight."

Robin and Raven looked at each other. Both began to protest.

"I will not be swayed. I am going to find my sister. You can go back to IGP, where _you_ will be safe. This is what I came out here to do, and I will not suffer the guilt if anyone else is harmed by my sister."

Her eyes were cold as ice and her tone booked no argument.

"Then we're going with you," Robin said firmly. Raven nodded.

"I really wish you would not."

"Well it's not your say. As a Titan, I am your leader and I say the Titans are going to work together," Robin stated, pulling rank.

Starfire looked ready to challenge and she opened her mouth.

"Starfire," Robin said sharply. She looked shocked and closed her mouth. Robin felt it was finally time to grow a pair and stop letting her push him around.

"I'm your leader. It's time you listen to me."

She kept her mouth pressed tightly shut and watched him with intense eyes.

"We're going through this together, whether you want it or not."

"You are all I have and I do not wish for anything to happen to you. I would feel better if you and Raven go back to the IGP ship."

"And you're all I've got. Do you remember what I said? While we were on the pod?"

Starfire cast her eyes down.

"If you wish to come with, then I leave it as your choice." She looked up at Raven. "I would rather you return to the other ship where you will be safe, but if you wish to come with us…"

"I'm coming with, Starfire," Raven said firmly.

Starfire nodded. "Then it is settled. We have exited the cellblock. Raven, where is my sister?"

Raven's eyes went white as she scanned the ship. "So many signatures," she said, her voice echoing. She was still. "There. She is on the bridge." Raven's eyes returned to normal.

"Thank you," Starfire nodded.

She led them down the corridor.

--

"Really, did you have to navigate too? I'm perfectly capable of flying a pod, Bats."

"You know me. If you want something done right you've got to do it yourself."

"Thanks," Superman said dryly, who was demoted to the co-pilot chair. "I appreciate the confidence you place in others."

"Bickering will not serve to strengthen our camaraderie. I suggest we stop the petty remarks and focus on the mission at hand," J'onn interjected wisely.

"Yeah, listen to the Martian Gandhi and get your team morale in shape," Superman shot at Batman.

"And you wonder why I like working solo," Batman muttered.

"It is always inspiring to see one's advice being taken seriously," J'onn deadpanned.

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched this interchange with bemused expressions. The Justice League members were squabbling like Teen Titans. And the Titans weren't teens anymore.

They all rocked in their seats as Batman avoided several projectiles that were flinging toward them, shooting some down with the pod's limited but powerful artillery.

"We have to settle this thing before they blow us apart." Batman gritted his teeth as he completed another tricky maneuver. "I'm gaining on the portside hangar. Reading shows 300 feet."

The entire crew in the pod watched intensely as the meter blipped every measurement closer. When it read 100 feet Batman fired at the hangar doors, blasting through them. When the hole was wide enough, he quickly navigated the pod into the opening. He had just made it inside as an emergency shield cut them off from space. The doors into the main hangar opened once the seal was secure. Batman guided the ship just inside. Gordanians were already headed toward them, ready to attack.

"This is it, boys," Superman said with a set face.

"Stick to the plan," Batman said quickly as he popped the pod open. J'onn phased directly through the pod's wall and began fighting the guards.

The rest of them spilled out and began combating an opponent. The lethal spears glanced off Cyborg's armor. One tried to shock him, but he just wiggled and socked the guard in the face.

"That tickles," he said to the prone alien on the floor. He plowed through many guards, his powerful punches dropping them like flies, his sonic cannon proving very effective.

Galfore proved how fearsome a warrior he was, using his own Tamaranian spear to combat the Gordanians skillfully.

J'onn was stealthy, confusing his enemies as he dipped in and out of the walls, one minute in front of a Gordanian and the next behind it, bringing the guard down with a strike.

Ryand'r tackled his own group, using his strong hands to his advantage.

Beast Boy utilized several of his powerhouse animals, becoming a bear and swinging mighty paws at Gordanians, turning into a tyrannosaurus next and taking out a whole group with his tail, a tiger slashing with razor sharp claws.

Batman multi-tasked; he threw batarangs at three henchmen and engaged two in combat. He launched his grappling hook at an overhead duct and propelled himself, bowling over four guards.

Soon all of the opposition was incapacitated.

"J'onn," Batman said. The Martian nodded.

"Where is Blackfire?"

J'onn stood still for a moment. "The Tamaranian is located on the bridge. Koriand'r is also headed for the bridge, along with Robin and Raven."

Batman frowned. "I told them to wait for IGP."

"Koriand'r is determined to defeat her sister and nothing will stop her. Robin and Raven disapprove but they cannot deter her, so they are following for support," J'onn said.

"Let's go immediately. If she's going to be foolish and still fight, she is going to need all the support she can get."

--

"I don't get it," Raven whispered. "Two minutes ago she was an extremely frightened little girl and now she's Xena the Warrior Princess. I'm getting confidence radiating off her in waves. Was she drastically shifting emotions like this the whole time?"

"Yeah," Robin whispered back. "First she told Blackfire to go fuck herself and then she fainted."

Raven's eyebrows nearly rose off her forehead. "She told Blackfire to what?"

"Yep," Robin nodded.

"I didn't think she had it in her," Raven said.

"Apparently, half of all those Tamaranian words we don't know are swear words. Starfire admitted that the closet translation to English for the word '_chlorbag'_ was 'ass clown' and '_gremplork'_ straight up meant 'dirty whore.' Yeah. That's the face I made too."

"Starfire called Beast Boy a '_chlorbag_' once," Raven snorted. "How fitting."

Robin snorted a laugh too. "Anyway…" He looked sadly at Starfire's back. "I think she has to convince herself that she can do anything, right now."

Raven sobered too. "At least we're here now. Even if she doesn't want any help, she's going to get it."

Starfire turned around with eyes that could melt a glacier.

Raven looked guilty. "Do you think she heard us?" she said to Robin out the side of her mouth.

Robin gulped. "God I hope not."

"This way to the bridge," Starfire pointed, her voice frigid enough to refreeze the melted glacier.

"She so heard us."

--

Strangely, they encountered only a few Gordanians that were quickly dispatched on their way to Blackfire's location.

Raven's comm clicked as they were trying to find an elevator that went to the bridge deck.

She flicked it open. It was a message from Batman that IGP was on track, and it was a half an hour away, portside.

"IGP will be here in half an hour," Raven told the others.

"Good," Robin said.

Starfire listened but didn't even incline her head. She was intent on finding a shaft that went all the way to the bridge. Two elevators only went as far as the main deck.

Four Gordanians sprinted around the corner, their spears crackling.

Raven's eyes went white and her inky powers snaked out and wrenched all the weapons away from their adversaries.

The four stopped up short, staring at their empty hands in surprise. Starfire flew in with a side kick, propelling one Gordanian into the wall. She spun in the air and cleanly round-housed another.

Robin punched and jabbed one, and Raven used her powers to toss the last opponent into the wall with a crunch.

"Let us go. If I am remembering correctly, there should be another elevator shaft that hits the bridge a couple of sections down."

Starfire flew down the corridor, Raven following and Robin on foot.

* * *

Oooh goodness. Yeah it's been awhile, like always. Once again, I apologize for that. I guess I can tell that people don't look at my author's page all that much. I'm totally not blaming any one person at all, but I have noticed that every once in awhile I get a message that isn't very polite, demanding me to update. It really frustrates me, because I know I've said it before, but there are a lot of things happening in my life. My marriage had a rough start, I had a lot of crap to deal with, and now my position at work was eliminated and I was forced to take a demotion. I wish I had more time to work on this story, I reeeeally do. It makes me sad and upset when someone demands me to update and wonders why I haven't been around. Please take into consideration that people are sometimes dealing with life. This story _will_ get finished, one way or another, I promise. It just might take me a few years to do it…

But seriously, to all of you who are so supportive and encouraging, I love you all. I read every single review and I appreciate everyone who takes the time to drop me a line and I am so sorry I'm so rude myself and can't always reply. You guys are all awesome.

Next up: race to the bridge


	31. Chapter 31

Starfire's face was set with a hard edge as they rode the lift that would take them directly to the bridge. Her eyes were glowing green, and Robin understood this was a symbol her sister would recognize. Starfire was a completely different girl than he normally knew right now. She was completely and totally a warrior princess.

Raven was stone silent next to him. He worried she was not as strong as she'd insisted. He knew absolutely he wasn't as strong as he insisted. His body was wailing at him to just lay down and his head felt like a helium balloon. His muscles were weak and he had lost too much blood. Raven had given up much of her strength to heal him. The three of them against an army of Gordanians and one perfectly in shape Tamaranian… the odds were stacked against them again. Robin could only hope the rest of the Justice League and Titans showed up soon.

The feminine voice announced "bridge" as the elevator slowed and stopped. It bonged and the doors slid open.

The three were not assaulted with spears this time. The Gordanians waited with weapons vertical, all staring into the lift.

Starfire stepped out first.

"Well well, if it isn't our little Houdinis," Blackfire drawled. She was draped over the captain's chair. "Have you come to take another shot at me? I see you brought a friend this time."

The elevator door slid smoothly shut behind the trio.

"We have brought more than just Raven," Starfire retorted. "There are more on their way here. What was it you told me? You can make this easy on all of us and just surrender."

"Ha!" Blackfire exclaimed. "If you think I would ever go down without a fight, then you don't know me very well, do you little sister?"

"I believe I know you too well," Starfire frowned angrily.

"My my, you sure are bitter. Trogar," Blackfire addressed the Gordanian at her side. "Where is the Justice League right now?"

He consulted his panel. "They are…" His eyebrows rose. "They are here." He whipped his head up. The elevator dinged open and out spilled the rest of the Titans and crew. Robin held in a sigh of relief.

The heroes were about to charge but Starfire flew up in front of them all, her arms out.

"Stop! Please, just wait," she insisted.

She turned to her sister. "I give you one last chance, Kom. Will you fight or will you save yourself and the Gordanians injury and come with us willingly?"

Blackfire stood up and brushed off her shoulder. A smirk crossed her face and she hurled a starbolt at Starfire. Starfire blocked as the Gordanians raised their spears and charged. The heroes needed no other instigation and threw themselves into the foray.

Batman and Superman immediately tried for Blackfire. Starfire flew right in front of them and stopped their progress.

"She is _mine_. No is to fight her except _me_," she snarled.

They both were about to challenge Starfire's demand but Gordanians began attacking on all sides and the sight of Blackfire was lost. Starfire darted after her sister.

"Let's find Trogar," Batman hollered to Superman. "He is the Gordanian leader."

Superman nodded and pointed to Trogar's position near the captain's chair. Trogar noticed the two powerful superheroes heading very intently toward him and began scrambling through his men to get away.

Beast Boy and Raven began effectively tag teaming their front of Gordanians. Robin hung behind them, feeling very lightheaded and extremely weak. He loathed the fact that every time he threw a punch he felt like he was going to faint. His body was giving out fast and it was the worst time possible. He was eternally grateful they had some pretty awesome backup this time.

Galfore and Ryand'r fought in their own circle. Galfore wielded his Tamaranian staff skillfully, parrying and blocking strikes from multiple Gordanian hunters, tossing out a few good hits himself. Ryand'r watched Galfore's back and used his powerful hands to his advantage, lithely flying around spears and attacking offensively.

Cyborg and J'onn found themselves partnered in a corner of the bridge. J'onn once again used his stealth and exceptional powers to knock down opponent after opponent. He dipped below the floor and rose up between two Gordanians, knocking their heads together. They both crumpled woozily to the floor. Cyborg's aim was on tonight as his sonic cannon took out a stream of enemies. He powerfully punched adversaries and bent their spears as they jabbed toward him.

Beast Boy and Raven were truly developing a unique fighting style of their own. They revolved around each other fluidly, reminding Robin of the way he and Starfire had become so naturally in sync. They trusted each other, and when Raven was occupied with a Gordanian on the front Beast Boy pounced as a ferocious tiger onto a rival that was sneaking up on her from behind. Then it switched as Beast Boy was about to take a vicious stab from a spear, and Raven instantly protected him with her magic shield. Both of them had sustained injuries however, as there were just too many opponents vs. the two of them.

Robin was doing his best but his kicks were not as accurate and his punches were getting weaker and weaker. Raven's healing power could only do so much for him, and he was still suffering the ill effects from the shock he had been in and the amount of blood he had lost. He was grateful for the cover Beast Boy and Raven provided. He was much more fatigued than he let on, but he pushed his body for Starfire's sake.

Starfire was in an all and out brawl with her sister. Everyone had to watch and dodge stray starbolts as they flung around the room. The two were zinging through the air, Starfire always just behind Blackfire's tail. Blackfire cruelly taunted her sister, making Starfire angrier and impulsive, which hampered her concentration and accuracy.

Superman and Batman had caught up with Trogar as he attempted to scamper out an elevator door. Superman caught the back of Trogar and flung him toward Batman, who timed his kick perfectly. Trogar landed between the two superheroes and sat up in a daze. He was near enough to a fallen comrade and grabbed his subordinate's spear. He waved it threateningly at Batman first, who dodged out of the way. The Gordanians were a very strong race; Trogar slammed his staff into Superman's side and he collided with the wall, leaving a large dent. Batman's batarangs sliced into Trogar's thick scaly hide. While Trogar howled and was distracted Superman grabbed his tail and spun him around, slamming the Gordanian leader into the same spot on the wall where the hero had previously been thrown. Another series of dents lined the wall.

Trogar pushed himself up and flew into the air, charging toward Batman with his spear's sharp blades pointed menacingly. Superman darted in front of Batman and the spear crumpled as it hit the Man of Steel's chest. Batman slid underneath the hovering Superman and took out Trogar at the knees. Superman knelt on Trogar's chest and delivered a sharp blow to their enemy's head. It was enough and Trogar fell back limply, unconscious.

There were only a few Gordanians left making a stand, and quickly Batman and Superman helped their allies finish rounding up the adversaries. Soon everyone's attention was on the still fighting sisters.

Superman instantly went up to help but Starfire snarled at him and threw a starbolt his way to make her point.

"No!" she howled. "She is still mine! _No one_ is to interfere!"

Robin leaned up against the wall and watched as a very beat up Starfire and Blackfire continued to take out their frustrations on each other.

They flung out energy and punches and kicks. The two would come together and it was an all out catfight, scratching, hair pulling, vicious strikes. Then they would separate and fly around each other, attacking with more starbolts. The bridge of the Gordanian ship was completely destroyed, singed marks all over where blasts of energy had missed their intended targets.

Starfire had three claw marks down her cheek where Blackfire had connected. Blackfire's eye was black, and she too sported some deep scratches. Their clothes were torn and ripped, and the spectators all stood in awe at the completely feral and ferocious way the two sisters attacked each other. Robin had never seen Starfire look so unlike herself, or look so beautiful. This thought stuck him odd, because she was rapidly gaining injuries and her skin was becoming marred with scratches and bruises… but her eyes were shining and her hair was a fiery red, her sinewy body was in peak performance, her graceful feminine muscles flexed each time she pulled a move he had taught her. She was connecting with her warrior heritage, this is where she came from, who she was.

Blackfire swooped in, and they parried strikes. Starfire's glowing fist connected with Blackfire's jaw. Her head snapped back and when she straightened out again, the pure rage and untamed hatred smoldered in Blackfire's eyes. The teasing cruelty had left and so did the mocking smile on her face. Starfire saw death in her sister's eyes. She backed away in the air, absolutely stunned at seeing her sister's true face for the first time. All of Blackfire's hatred and fury was on display and Starfire was overwhelmed.

Blackfire floated slowly toward her younger sister, her eyes lost in their purple haze. Starfire gasped as Blackfire suddenly sped toward her like a bullet, and she just barely was able to dodge. Blackfire managed to catch Starfire's left arm. She swung her around and slammed Starfire into a wall. She cried out as her body hit the unforgiving surface, and then she was whirling through the air again as Blackfire flipped her over and she collided with the wall on the other side.

Starfire shook her head and attempted to fly away from Blackfire, tugging hard against Blackfire's grip on her left arm. She aimed a kick at her sister's midsection but Blackfire blocked her strike with her knee. She grabbed Starfire's elbow with her other hand. Starfire's eyes widened in horror when she realized what her older sister was about to do. She didn't even have time to react before Blackfire wickedly rose up her thigh and cracked Starfire's forearm down over her knee.

The bloodcurdling scream Starfire let loose sent shivers down every single person's spine.

Galfore and Ryand'r were shouting, both of them pale and abhorred at Blackfire's action.

Blackfire kicked Starfire away, the cruel smile now back on her face.

Galfore slumped against the wall for support, still staring up at his wilted bumgorf, who was curled up and cradling her arm like a wounded animal.

"What chance does she have now?" Ryand'r wailed.

"I've fought with a broken arm before," Batman said. "She's strong, she can do it."

"You do not understand," Galfore said, still dazed. "Tamaranians are extremely resilient and our bodies are built differently; our bones do not break easily at all. When they do break, even just a finger or a toe, it is the most physically painful thing a Tamaranian can experience. She is in extreme and mind numbing pain right now."

"What kind of power does Komand'r possess that she can just break Kori's arm over her leg?" Ryand'r exclaimed, still wearing his shock.

"Kom has always been strong, but the Psions changed her," Galfore said grimly. "She was exposed to their experiment longer than Koriand'r."

Robin was dying to help Starfire but she was out of his reach and she was not hearing anything he called to her.

"Raven, can't you heal her?!" Robin asked frantically.

"Not while she's still fighting, she would have to sit still for that. I doubt Blackfire would allow a timeout to let me heal her." Raven gazed up worriedly as Starfire backed away from her sister, weakly dodging Blackfire's teasing starbolts.

Starfire was unprepared as Blackfire charged in again, knocking her around easily, crashing her into walls. She could barely block with her right arm, her rapidly darkening left arm clung tightly around her stomach. Tears were pouring down her cheeks unwillingly; the amount of pain she was in clearly showed on her face.

Blackfire went in for another strike, clasping her fists and swinging them down over Starfire's head. Starfire raised her right arm up to block, and shoved her sister away.

"That's right Star, keep going!" Robin shouted. "I know you can do this!"

This time Starfire heard Robin's encouragement, and perked just the tiniest bit. The two sisters locked in another scuffle, Blackfire having the upper hand since she had use of two instead of one. She got in three punches and two kicks, and Starfire managed two kicks and blocked several strikes. Blackfire flung Starfire on her last kick, and the wounded Tamaranian went sprawling through the air toward the large window. Several stray bolts had previously hit the window and weakened the glass. Starfire hit the surface and a large crack threaded from the impact. Blackfire darted in and kicked Starfire right in the stomach. The force behind the kick shattered the glass and both sisters were sucked out into the abyss.

Everyone on the bridge panicked as they were all being rapidly sucked toward the now open window. Superman flew to the opening to guard it and make sure no one would be pulled through right as a quick thinking Raven spread her energy over the broken hole. The heroes were spread around on the floor with the dazed Gordanians as the suction stopped. A thick metal safety shield began to spread over the gap, and Raven was able to drop her magic.

"Get the cameras on them, now," Batman demanded. "And make sure the air gets fully restored in here." Cyborg ran over to the panel and began tapping away, figuring out their system. A large projection popped up over the safety shield and images of purple and green light darting around appeared.

"She's in so much pain," Raven said. "I don't know how long she can last."

The two sisters were again darting around like hummingbirds; the flashes of their energy were all they could mostly see.

"Is there any sort of light you can cast on them, so we can see what they're doing?" Superman asked.

Cyborg clicked at the panel and complied with high-powered spotlights.

Their bodies could just faintly be made out as the two sisters continued to throw out their moves. Starfire went in for a kick but Blackfire caught her leg and tossed her back into space. Blackfire rained starbolts at Starfire but she dodged through the shower. Starfire sent a rather large ball of energy at Blackfire and nailed her in the shoulder.

"How do we know Blackfire won't just take off?" Robin said as he watched them continue on.

"She's determined to end this just as much as Starfire is," Raven answered. "She wants Starfire dead."

Robin looked grim as he watched the green and purple lightening.

"IGP has arrived," Batman announced. "They are boarding the Gordanian ship right now."

"Thank God," Robin muttered.

Starfire's chest heaved as she stared down her sister across the dark expanse between them. Blackfire stared back, the force of their wills competing for dominance. In her mind Starfire knew that Blackfire was backed into a corner and even if she were unable to subdue her older sister, Superman could easily catch her and hand her over to the authorities. But there was a deep seeded issue of pride that kept her from letting anyone help her.

No one else understood the battle she had fought all her life with her sister. No one else knew how she felt when her sister had tried to kill her when they were training on Okara, no one else knew the unfathomable despair she was plunged into during the black days in the Citadel, at the hands of her sister.

Again and again her sister weaseled her way in only to betray her. She was the one who let the Citadelians onto their home planet, the war in which their parents were killed. Her sister was the one who cracked her face onto the balcony and then led the chase into the Psions' territory. Her sister tried to hand her over to the Centaurians in her place, to serve her crime. Her sister tried to marry her off to a monster in exchange for a jewel. Her sister tried to send her back to the Citadel, a place worse than Hell. She would rather die than even go within 100,000 miles of that place.

Her parents never loved her; her sister had shed her blood, her brother had been missing for half her life.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she vowed here and now that if she were to survive this, she would shake off the chains of her past and look to the future. Tamaran held too much misery and painful memories. She thought of all her friends, Robin, Earth, and the life she had made there. A rueful smile crossed her lips. She fiercely missed Titans Tower and Jump City suddenly, the bleakness weighed down her heart as she was locked in this bloody fight in the darkness so far away from home.

They were both exhausted but Starfire could still see the determined look in Blackfire's eyes. They flew around in circles, chasing each other, throwing starbolts with poor aim. Starfire continued to cradle her arm against her body tightly; the pain that radiated from the break was completely debilitating. Even though Blackfire was wearing out too Starfire knew she would never stop until she got what she wanted. There would be only one way to truly end this fight.

Blackfire was readying to charge again. Starfire spread her legs wide and raised her good arm into the air, palm up and fingers splayed. She closed her eyes and channeled every last drop of energy into her hand. She began to shine like a viridian beacon and became encased in a ball of her own energy.

Raven gasped as Starfire was lost in the green light. They all shielded their eyes from the intensity.

"What is she doing?!" Raven exclaimed. "She could kill herself!"

Starfire presented the final challenge she knew Blackfire couldn't refuse; her sister had the same And'r pride. Her older sister would believe in her own superior power and would be convinced she would make it through the explosion. She knew there was no way Starfire would be conscious or even alive after her chosen sacrifice.

Starfire closed her eyes and listened to her body as it drained away its energy. She could only pray that it would be enough. She waited as Blackfire raced toward her, a large purple energy ball growing in her sister's hands. Starfire was completely lost in the center of her essence.

Blackfire collided with Starfire's energy. The light was blinding, there was a loud explosion and the ship pitched violently as the two powers raced outward from the sources.

Everyone was knocked to the floor except for Raven, Superman, and J'onn, who were all floating.

As soon as she could see Raven peered frantically at the projection. The glass from the shattered window glimmered in the light as the fragments hung suspended.

Two bodies were listlessly hovering in the darkness, both of them knocked unconscious.

Superman was gone in a flash, and seconds later he was at Starfire's side, scooping up her battered and broken body gently. He grabbed the motionless Blackfire by her neck plate and disappeared below the ship to renter the hangar. The rest of the heroes hurried down to greet him.

Superman made it through all of the airlocks and Robin was instantly beside him. He gingerly placed Starfire into Robin's waiting arms. IGP's pod was also in the hangar, their fleet pouring out of the vessel. An IGP officer had the large covered handcuffs ready and placed them over Blackfire's dangerous hands, and bound her feet with extremely heavy and cumbersome chains. She awoke just as they were securing her last lock. She screeched and wailed and thrashed but the officers subdued her and began loading her into a special transport pod to take her back to the mother ship.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Robin said, slightly shrilly. Starfire was completely slumped in his arms, her chest barely rising and falling.

"She released almost all of her stored energy," Raven said grimly. "If we don't get her into some sun soon, she will die."

"How are we going to do that?! There aren't any stars close to here!" Robin exclaimed frantically.

The Chief spoke up. "We have a special room on the ship that creates artificial starlight. Certain races that we employ, similar to Superman and your friend, require exposure to their own sunlight. She can restore her energy there. I will call over to the ship and request them to ready it immediately."

"I can transport us there right now," Raven said.

"Do what you need to do. The rest of us will take a pod over to IGP," Batman said.

Raven nodded and swirled Robin and Starfire into her cloak. She deposited them onto IGP's ship and then called Batman on her communicator. She asked him to relay the Chief's directions on how to get to the artificial sunlight room.

Two officers met the trio outside the area. Raven requested the type of starlight and the amount of power they should turn the level to, and ushered Robin into the space. There was a single slim padded table in the middle. Robin laid Starfire onto it.

"I'm going to heal her as she soaks up the light," Raven explained. "I can't heal her otherwise; her body is too depleted to even respond to my powers. Um… one thing however," Raven said. She paused. "In order for her to get as much light as possible, she should have every available inch of skin exposed to it."

"So you're saying we should get her completely… unclothed?"

"Yes," Raven said seriously.

"Uhh… okay," Robin said, his cheeks tingeing red. "Are you sure? Or do you just wanna see her naked?"

Raven looked at him half lidded. "Make your jokes to alleviate the awkwardness of the situation, then _grow up_. She needs this to live."

Robin grunted and began removing Starfire's shredded skirt. Raven removed Starfire's boots. Robin snapped open Starfire's neck plate and removed her shirt. Her underwear and bra were all that were left.

Robin hesitated and looked uncomfortable.

Raven stared at him.

"Really?" she said.

"What," Robin muttered defensively.

"It's not like I don't know what a naked girl looks like," Raven said briskly.

"But she's… and you're like… my _sister_," Robin protested, his nose wrinkled.

"Good lord," Raven huffed, reaching around Starfire's back to remove her bra. She quickly slinked Starfire's panties down her legs and then gave Robin another pointed stare.

"There. Was that so hard?"

Robin sniffed, affronted.

The light fully kicked in and Starfire's pale broken body was washed in glow.

They waited for forty-five minutes before Raven felt she could begin healing Starfire's broken arm. Around the break her arm was completely dark purple. Robin stroked Starfire's hair and felt sad that her body was so battered. She still had not regained consciousness.

As Raven began poking around with her powers, her brows knitted.

"Wow. I've never seen anything like this," she commented.

"What?" Robin asked.

"In all the times I've healed her, I've never had to heal her bones. They're… so unusual. They're so dense, but the mass isn't much more than a human bone. She has calcium in her bones like we do, but there's this… unknown element that must be native to her planet. It seems to be some sort of metal. It must allow her bones to support the extreme amounts of weight she can lift."

"That's amazing," Robin murmured.

"Her ulna is completely broken right through, and her radius is severely cracked, but not severed. It's going to take me a long time to reattach the ends of her ulna, especially when her bones are so dense."

"Do your best," Robin said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Raven nodded and set to work repairing the injuries. Every once in awhile she would stop and rest, and then she would check her work, to make sure the bones were lining up correctly. Starfire's bones were different, and Raven found that positioning them was a little more challenging.

It took two and a half hours, but Raven finally announced that Starfire's ulna was repaired and the fracture in the radius was now hairline and it was all she could do. She requested some stiff bandages through the intercom and said it would be enough support.

She got to work on some of Starfire's cuts and bruises, making sure to start with the three large gashes on her face. Robin watched as Raven became more and more fatigued, using all of her energy to heal Starfire. Now that all the fighting had stopped and Robin had a chance to sit still, he was feeling marginally better, though by no means completely well. At one point Raven had to stop levitating. When Robin noticed she began to sway he wrapped his arms around her waist to help support her. After an hour Raven was finished healing all of the injuries.

"Now all we can do is wait for her to wake up after her energy store is replenished enough, whenever her body decides that is."

Robin turned Raven around and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," he said as he squeezed her tight, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Anytime," Raven wheezed, patting his back. "I have to sit down for a little bit."

"That sounds like a good idea," Robin said, still very tired himself.

Robin helped her sit down, and then he took a seat beside her. Raven leaned tiredly against Robin's shoulder. Robin smiled and patted her back, marveling at how lucky he was that he had such great friends to support him. He told Raven so and he swore he saw red tinge her cheeks and a smile on her lips. They sat together for awhile, waiting.

Starfire began stirring. She moaned, raising a hand to her forehead, sliding one leg. Robin jumped up and moved to her side, picking up her hand in his.

She opened her eyes and blinked blearily. "Robin?" she croaked.

"Right here, babe," he said, smiling down at her.

"Where are we?" she asked, dazed.

"We're on IGP's ship," he answered.

"And Blackfire?"

"She's being held prisoner right now. We're taking her back to IGP."

"Why am I naked?"

"We had to get you into the sunlight."

"Oh. Hello Raven."

"Hi Starfire."

Starfire did not seem concerned that Raven was in the room. She tried to sit up, but she woozily had to lie back down.

"Thank you for healing me," Starfire said, turning to her friend. "I can feel my arm is no longer broken."

"It's still hairline fractured. I have to wait for a few days before I can work on it again. You're body began to fight me; it had enough."

"Okay," Starfire said. She rubbed her forehead again. "I am feeling better already. The light has definitely helped." She was able to sit up this time, and she stretched her arms. Robin began gathering up her clothes and handing them to her. He slid her shirt over her head, helped guide her legs into her panties and what was left of her skirt, and put on her boots for her. Starfire sat up on the bed and put her legs over the side. Robin helped her down and held onto her waist tight as he felt her legs buckle. She smiled at him gratefully as he supported her to the door.

Raven was able to walk out under her own power, but she was much more tired than she would let Robin know. Where was Beast Boy when you needed him, she thought wryly.

When they exited the sunlight room, they got a surprise.

"Oh!" Starfire shouted excitedly. "Alfred!"

"Miss Starfire," Alfred grinned, hugging her tight as Starfire threw herself into his arms.

"Alfred, it is awesome to see you," Robin said.

"It is good to see you too, Master Dick," Alfred said warmly. "And you too, Miss Raven."

Raven smiled at him and nodded her head.

"I brought Miss Starfire some water," Alfred said, holding out a metal canteen.

"Oh thank you Alfred," Starfire said, eyeing the bottle thirstily.

"You are welcome. The others are on their way over from the Gordanian ship. They have finished up the last details and are bringing that Trogar with them. I imagine they will want a briefing from you for their records once they arrive."

"All right," Robin said tiredly, briefings and reports the last thing he wanted to deal with.

Robin's communicator clicked.

"Robin. We have arrived on IGP's ship. We'll meet you on the bridge."

"Kay," Robin scowled.

Batman's eyes narrowed, and in that instant Robin knew he was not happy. Robin rolled his eyes. There was going to be another lecture at some point. Fan_tas_tic.

"Shall we head to the bridge?" Alfred suggested.

"Yeah," Robin sighed.

Alfred offered his arm to Raven. Her eyes widened.

"You must be tired after healing Miss Starfire," he said kindly.

"Oh Alfred, we've all missed you," Raven said gratefully, taking his arm.

Alfred just smiled.

The four of them proceeded down the hall, and Robin was just thankful that this time it would be a lot different than the last time they headed to the bridge of a ship.

* * *

Uuuuuuhhhh this chapter was a horrible one for me to get through. Mostly because it involved soooo much _action_. Writing action scenes is not my favorite thing in the world and I have to be really motivated to pull it off. Plus I know it's not my strongest writing so it takes me a long time to go through it all and proofread and make sure everything is believable… uuuuh yeah.

So anyway, here it is, glad I could get this chapter over with.

Once again a huuuuge thank you to all my readers and especially everyone who reviews. I love you all and for all of you who have stuck up for me and understand that real life gets in the way, I love you even more. I especially thank each and every one of you. Ravenfollower13, Tennisgal546, WizardofAllGenres, Andorian11, Little Miss Juliet, SaiyanLover, Emerald Star-Goddess, DickKoriGrayson, TeenTitans1313, hollisterchick, stardust718, hellopandaluver, Peeta's Lover, Munchichi, Eve Royal, xrobxstar, inuandrave7, and Star of Airdrie, you all gave me such wonderful comments and I whole-heartedly thank you.

Next up: The Citadelians want their princess.


	32. Chapter 32

Warning: this next chapter makes full use of the M rating. I'm not even kidding. If you don't like love scenes, or are squeamish, you might end up skimming a lot of this chapter. I'm an adult and I like to read and write adult things, so I'm not gonna apologize. By the way, don't ever ask Kry for advice on torture scenes. She goes all gleamy-eyed and makes it so much worse than it should be.

* * *

Starfire clutched Robin's hand as they walked to the bridge, Alfred and Raven following behind. His hand was hurting like hell from her grip but he stayed silent, knowing she needed him to keep her grounded. She was high-strung, taut like a guitar string that was tuned too tightly and ready to snap.

A green cat came bounding down the hall and instantly was in Raven's arms, licking her face joyously. A smile alighted on Raven's lips as she lovingly caressed the feline boy in a hug. Beast Boy hopped out of her hands and grew up into his human self. He instantly attached his lips to Raven's, his hands holding the back of her head.

"Well that is quite the welcome," Alfred chuckled.

"I love her, Al," Beast Boy said in a breath, before busying his lips again. Raven had to gently push him away.

"You're making Alfred blush," she chided.

Alfred snorted. "Nothing you two do could make me blush. You forget who I live with."

"What was that?"

Alfred had the decency to pretend to look guilty. Raven could still see the humor in his eyes, however.

Batman was swooping down the hall, followed by the rest of the rescue party and several IGP officers, including the Chief.

"Master Batman, good to see you. I am very glad to see everyone has come back more or less unscathed."

"More or less," Batman grunted.

Robin rolled his eyes.

"Let's proceed to the bridge then," the Chief said.

Starfire was even more unsettled and Robin wondered what was wrong. Everything was over now. But he didn't have much time to think when Batman made his way to Robin's side, his mouth set in a steely line.

"I'm happy you're both okay," he said, his voice cutting like metal.

Robin tried not to curl his lip as he said just as coldly, "Sure. But you're more extremely angry that we were both so stupid and reckless, right?"

Batman was silent before he started in an "I told you so" voice. "Well, you _did_-"

"Save it Batman," Robin snapped tiredly. "I don't want to hear your fucking lecture."

"Don't disrespect me," he snapped back.

"_Boys_," Starfire barked at them. "You both are acting childish."

Batman stared at Starfire with his mouth open. Robin stared also, his jaw dropped that she dared to associate "Batman" with the term "boy."

Superman snickered and Alfred had an "oh snap no she didn't!" look on his face as he tried to hide the smirk.

Starfire stopped in her tracks, the whole party turning to look at her.

"Chief, I inquire as to the necessity of completing the documentation for this unfortunate event immediately or if it can possibly be postponed."

"Your reasoning?" he asked.

"Robin and I need quarters with a shower where we can get cleaned up before we discuss anything. Is there such a room on the ship?" she said in a no nonsense tone.

"Bossy," Batman muttered under his breath.

"We can most certainly accommodate you, Princess," the chief said reluctantly. "Right this way."

"Thank you," she nodded.

The chief lead them down two floors and several corridors before stopping in front of a double doorway.

"This is the largest suite we have on the ship, Princess."

"I thank you, chief. How long until we reach IGP?"

"We have about eight hours. I would like to get the initial paperwork done before we land, Princess."

"Fine. We will be on the bridge in five hours. I suggest that everyone refreshes themselves, gets some rest, and then we can focus more clearly on the details of this case."

The Chief still looked slightly unenthusiastic, but nodded his head and beckoned the rest of the group to follow. "There are some more suites down this hall for the Titans, and the Justice League if any of you have need of it," he announced as they rounded a corner.

Starfire palmed the lock pad and the doors swung open as everyone filed away.

Robin absently watched everyone go before his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled into the suite. He hardly knew what was happening until he was shoved against the wall and warm lips firmly attached to his. Hands roamed his chest, his stomach, and it only took one second before he was completely in the moment. Starfire was attacking his mouth with wild abandon, and never had he experienced a kiss so loaded with all the crushing emotions they had felt in the past day. They believed the last time they were together would truly be their last. Now they were safe and he had never felt the need to collide with her more than in this moment. He flipped them so she was now pushed against the wall and he was driving her against it, his hips pressing into hers with need.

She yanked his shirt up, her fingers digging into his defined muscles, as if she needed to physically meld with him to feel whole. He grabbed her hair in his fist and tugged so her neck was exposed to him. He grazed his lips over her pulse, pleased to feel it was healthy and racing. He sucked on the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder, her gasps and moans encouraging him on.

His body had been so weary and tired, but now it seemed the endorphins were giving him the sweetest high and he felt completely primed as he tore the remaining scraps of her skirt. He clicked her belt off.

She returned the favor by ripping his already shredded shirt from his torso. He saw a feral look gleam in her eyes as she drank in the sight of his chest, heaving from his exertion, though they had done nothing physically demanding yet. He swore he heard a growl in her throat. She licked her lips.

He had her naked in five seconds. Her neck plate was tossed aside with a heavy thump, her boots slid right off and her shirt and bra were non-existent in the blink of an eye. He wasn't sure where her panties had ended up.

He lifted her up against the wall and moved against her, not even realizing or caring that he still had pants on. He felt her reach down, attempting to dig her fingers into his waistband so she could relieve him of that bothersome barrier. Instead he picked her up fully and moved the few steps to toss her onto the bed. He watched her bounce, his pants disappeared and she closed her eyes as his body settled over her. She spread her knees for him and he was buried fully before she could draw in another breath. He pulled back and stroked forward and shivered when he heard the throaty moan pour from her lips.

He began moving in a solid steady rhythm, his hand reached up and palmed her breast, squeezing firmly. He pulled her hair again, plastering his mouth against her neck, biting the skin beneath her ear, reaching up and attaching his teeth to her earlobe. She was unable to keep quiet and every purr and moan sent his sexual fever higher.

He leaned his head down to nip a peak in his teeth as he slipped his fingers between their bodies. She instantly became louder as he massaged where he knew she liked it. He bit his lip as he watched her face, watched as her expression relaxed. Her mouth was parted and her eyes were closed, savoring the sensation of what he was doing to her. She bucked her hips against his, drawing him in deep.

He sucked in a haggard breath and in one swift motion he pulled out, flipped her onto her stomach and yanked her hips up to meet his. He plunged forward again, the sounds coming from her now completely changed into something primal. Something about this position changed the dynamic and he was diving into her, desperately needing to satiate the craving for her. They had never tried this position before but he found that he liked it immensely; the curve of her back was extremely appealing from this angle and she was gripping a pillow that barely muffled her noise. She felt completely different around him and from the way she was carrying on, he gathered it felt different in a good way for her too.

He reached around her hip and began caressing her again, which sent her into another frenzy. She pushed back against him with every thrust, desperate to feel his friction. The pressure was building and the new sensations were enough to send them right to the edge. He was holding off his own release as he could tell she was close. It took only seconds to hit the sweet spot and she was wailing so loud he was sure everyone on the ship could hear her. Her entire body shuddered around him, clenching him tight as he let himself relax against her, his own climax washing over him. He raked his hand over her back as tremors rippled through her. She fell flat onto the bed and he fell on top of her, exhausted.

They both breathed heavily, her ribcage expanded and contracted underneath him and he ran his fingers lazily through her mane of hair, getting caught in tangles. She shivered every once in awhile, signs that aftershocks were still lingering. He smiled, pleased and satiated, pleased that she was satiated too. He rubbed her back, played with small tousled stands of hair.

They spent minutes just winding down, he still resting on top of her, and she breathed heavily into her pillow.

He realized something wasn't right when her breath hitched. She emitted a small hiccup and he furrowed his brows. He reached his hand up to her face and frowned sadly when his fingers were wet with tears.

"Star?" he asked, concerned. He leaned up carefully, as he was still inside her.

Having been found out, she began to cry harder.

"Oh God Star, what's wrong?" Robin said, alarmed. He brushed the hair out of her face and rubbed her back inquiringly.

"We were so close. I did not want to die," she sobbed. "I did not want to die."

"I know," he breathed. "I almost lost you today." He leaned back down and hugged her tightly, looping his arms underneath her. His heart broke for her. She had been so strong through the fight with her sister, recovering from the battle. The sex had completely broken down her last barricade and she was emotionally raw and quivering from the grief he knew she would always feel when it came to her biological family.

She shook her head. "I almost lost _you_. I almost lost you Robin and I could not have ever dealt with that."

"Raven saved us baby, and we're all gonna be okay. It's all over."

Starfire seemed to cry even more.

"It is not over. I know it is not."

"She's in custody now, Star. It _is_ all over." He rocked her, soothing her as best he could, but tears continued to leak down her cheeks.

"Come on," he said gently. "We're all sticky and we're still covered in blood. Let's go take a shower."

She heaved in a few more sobs, her eyes becoming red and puffy.

"Ready?" Robin said, preparing to slide from her.

She nodded, and he pulled away and then quickly helped her up to the bathroom. He started the warm shower spray and held her hand as she stepped over the tub wall. He followed after her and grabbed the removable shower head spray, rinsing the grime and the dark red blood away from her body. He grabbed a washcloth and used some complimentary soap and gently washed her skin. Her eyes fluttered closed as he rubbed the hot washcloth over her thighs, between her legs, and she rocked her hips with his hand. He smiled and kissed the tears on her cheeks that had mingled with the water spray. She leaned up so slightly and captured his lips in a soft breathy kiss. He kissed back, lightly running his tongue along her bottom lip. She connected more solidly and he dipped his tongue into her mouth, explored gently, slowly, pouring his love for her into every caress. She followed his every cue, matched his quiet intensity. He slid his hands over her wet soapy skin, his palms mapping her curves from her hips up to her breasts, sliding down her back to cup her behind. The drawn out passionate kiss was sending a searing hot tingle straight below and he was certain he was ready for round two. In fact it was becoming clear he was ready for another go as he pressed into her soft belly. She echoed his movements and he was sliding his fingers over her fleshy cheek and onto her thigh, pulling it up over his hip and realigning himself with her own hips.

She managed a shaky float as he lifted her against the shower wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist again. He pressed forward and slid in comfortably, his lips still attached to hers. He cupped her bottom, helping her keep afloat as he started a tortuously slow rhythm, sliding ever so gently and softly back and forth. She kept his pace, her eyes fluttering and rolling back as she draped her arms around his neck, holding him flat against her body, the slippery soap allowing his chest to slide along hers.

He felt her shift her hips so that his hardened length rubbed against just the spot she needed. He kept his slow pace, hoping she knew that with every stroke he just wanted to love and comfort her. He just wanted to show how much he cared for her, how he couldn't live without her. She often closed her eyes during because he knew she liked to focus on the sensations and limiting her sight helped her do that. He always liked to watch her face however, because it was the expressions of pleasure and the sight of her beautiful body writhing against his that always turned up the heat for him. This time she kept her eyes mostly open and she gazed back lovingly at him, their foreheads touching, their breath synced. She began to wiggle on him and he could tell she needed a little more friction. He picked up the pace and slid his fingers down. She breathed in deep and swayed against him and soon he felt her body tense in the familiar way. He knew it was just a couple more strokes and then she was rocking and moaning against him softly and seeing and feeling her completion around him set off his own. He moaned too and pushed her against the tile, one hand still cupping her bottom and the other supporting his weight against the shower wall. The rocked together, slowing down until they both felt satisfied and she slid her legs down to shakily stand.

He grinned and kissed her and murmured, "Look at what you did. Now I have to clean you up again."

A little smile appeared on her lips and she almost giggled. Another tear rolled down her cheek.

"Still crying?" he asked.

She looked embarrassed and lowered her head.

He cupped her cheek and gave her a sweet kiss. "Hey, it's all right to cry. You've been through so much. It's okay."

She heaved in a sigh, then eyed his body.

"You are still not completely clean. Give me the washcloth."

He handed her the cloth and she applied some more soap. She turned him around so his back was facing her. She began to wash all the remaining blood off his back, moving her hand in slow circles.

He rolled his head, her soft touch soothing. When she was finished he turned toward her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She hugged him back just as tightly, burying her face into his shoulder. It was good to be alive.

ooo

Cyborg was sitting in his own room, talking to his arm.

"So how's it been goin'?"

"Just fine, Sparky. The Speedster and I are hanging out in yo crib, while Water Boy and Mas y Menos are chillin' like a villain at home."

"Cool, cool. Had any problems yet?"

"We had a little run-in with Dr. Light but he's such an idiot we dealt with him right away."

"Hey Cyborg!"

"Speedy says hi."

"Hey, 'sup Arrow Boy?"

"Nothin' much. I'm so bored I had to snoop around. Would this by chance be Starfire's?" Speedy held up a black lacy bra and raised his eyebrows up and down. "From Bee's lingerie party?"

"Aww you are so dead," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"Yeah I know, Robin'll kill me, right?"

"No. But Raven will."

Speedy's face lost the mile wide grin and went ashen. "Raven?"

"Yeah. Where'd y'all find that?"

"In the laundry room... I just assumed..."

Cyborg chuckled. "I'd put that back exactly where you found it and never speak of this again."

Speedy looked extremely worried and ran away. Cyborg snickered and poked at his arm, saving the video.

"Should I be concerned you actually know who that belongs to? Is it really Raven's?"

Cyborg snorted and shrugged. "I really don't have a clue, Bee. I just wanted to see the look on his face."

"You so bad, Cyborg. Teasing him like that."

"Aw girl, you shut yo mouth."

Bumblebee grinned at him.

"I miss you, Sparky."

"Miss you too, Bee."

ooo

"Soooo… Raven," Beast Boy waggled his eyebrows. "We have five hours to do _whatever_ we please."

"And?" she drawled.

"Just call me Mr. Flintstone, cause I can make your bedrock."

"Oh wow. Just for that, you're not touching me."

"What? Come on! That was golden!"

Raven snorted.

"That's like the best pickup line ever!"

"There are better ones."

"Really? Like what?"

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"Um…" Beast Boy screwed up his face. "I think…" he turned into a polar bear and lumbered into the bathroom to see if there was a scale.

Raven smacked her forehead.

He turned back into himself. "There isn't a scale in there. But I think it's roughly 350-600 pounds, depending male or female."

Raven stared at him.

"What?"

"Let's try this again. How much does a polar bear weigh. And the average person who _cannot turn into one_ would say…" she gestured with her hand.

"Oh! Oh… ah… I don't know?"

"Just enough to break the ice. My name's Raven."

Beast Boy's face was blank until the light clicked on and he laughed. "Hey! That was a good one! Where did you hear that?"

Raven shrugged. "I go on the internet too, you know."

"Nice legs. What time do they open?" Beast Boy said slyly.

"Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?" Raven retorted.

"If I follow you home, will you keep me?"

"You better know CPR because you just took my breath away."

"Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?"

"Let's make a fabric softener and snuggle."

"Are you a parking ticket? Cause you got fine written all over you."

"Do you have sunburn, or are you always this hot?"

"I'm not really this tall. I'm sitting on my wallet."

"Life without you would be like a broken pencil. Pointless."

Beast Boy's mouth opened. "Aww, that's the perfect one for you, Rae!" he exclaimed.

She smiled a little.

"All right, I got one more. I bet you twenty dollars I can kiss you without my lips."

"Okay," Raven said.

Beast Boy leaned in and pressed his lips to Raven's sweetly, lingering as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

"Oops, I lost," he said, unable to attach himself from her. He pulled her closer, running his hands over her hips, up her back, and then down to her backside. He cupped her rear and pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, levitating slightly to take her full weight off of him. He slid his fingers under her leotard, slipping over the softness between her legs. He smiled as she sucked in a breath against his mouth. He began tugging off her cloak as a finger slid up, and she began sporadically helping shed clothes. She removed his shirt.

She could sense his animal instincts going wild as he pulled the zipper of her leotard down her back, his fingers grazing her opalescent skin as he did so.

She slid off of him and stepped out of her leotard. He reached around and unhooked her bra with one hand. She raised her eyebrows, impressed. He grinned at her and slicked the bra off her arms. She undid his belt, he kicked off his shoes and she helped him get his pants off. He slinked her panties down and she had a thought, wondering where all this was going.

He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed and he was on top of her before she could blink, his lips reattached to hers. She raised her knee up and he placed his hips in between her legs naturally. She gasped when she felt him touch her underneath and she put a hand on his shoulder.

Her wide purple eyes looked into his fearfully.

"What's wrong?" he slurred.

"Not ready yet," she whispered.

"That's fine," he said, kissing on her neck. She felt his fang prick her skin.

"Just make sure you don't get too close. I can still feel you under there."

He slid his hand down instead and she took in a sharp breath.

"How's that then?"

She could only respond with a moan. He worked his fingers over her flesh for a minute and his senses reeled as the scent of her arousal spiked.

"Rae," he groaned in her ear and a warm tingle spread through her belly. He was still pressing against her, moving his hips in a natural rhythm and she felt exhilarated and terrified all in one. All it took was one slip-

And he did, just slightly. She gasped and attempted to sit up and he pulled away quickly, sputtering apologies.

"It's okay," she said shakily. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'm so sorry Rae. It's just you felt so good and I wasn't careful enough." His ears drooped.

"It's not your fault. It's easy to accidentally line up like that, that's how it's supposed to happen."

"It really was an accident, honest."

"I know it was."

He flipped his feet over the bed so he was sitting on the edge. He hung his head in his hands. Raven bit her lip and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't want to push you. This should happen when you're ready for it. But I think you'd be ready if you weren't so psyched out about it. Is it me? Do you not want me?"

Raven's eyes widened. "No, Beast Boy, no. It's not you at all. I appreciate so much that you're waiting for me to figure myself out like this. I don't know why I can't take that step, I'm just... scared. I don't know." She looked down, frustrated and upset. "You _know_ me. I just can't let people in like others do."

"Hey Rae? What if maybe we take it little steps at a time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, well what happened just now. What if I like, just ah... you know, I hug you, and press into you a little, and we just hold still? And you can get used to the feeling?"

Raven looked dubious. "We'd hold still?"

"Yeah. And the next time I'd go a little farther, and then eventually we'd get to moving, and then to the real thing."

She was still uncertain. "Maybe..."

"Could you handle it, if you knew it was coming?"

"You mean right now?"

"Yeah."

Her eyes widened.

"I'll be gentle. You can trust me."

He pulled her in for a hug, kissing her softly. He nuzzled on her neck and laid her back down onto the bed. She hadn't verbally assented but he knew that her nonresistance was her go ahead.

Her face was still worried however and he did his best to kiss away her fears. He pressed against her again and was proud of her when she didn't flinch. Finding his way, he barely slid inside and Raven's breaths were quicker. He held completely still, wanting her to be able to trust him completely, wanting her to see how good it could feel. After a moment her muscles relaxed a little, and she leaned up to kiss his bottom lip. He returned the lip lock before she could lay her head back down and just like that she was calmer. He could literally feel the tension leaving her body, her arms and legs went slack and she seemed to envelop him. Every nerve in his body wished desperately that he could move, could sink all the way into her and get lost in the sensation but he held his position for her sake, knowing that someday when she was ready it would be worth it.

"How are you doing?" he murmured into her ear.

"Fine," she replied. "This... this actually feels really good."

"I told you it would." He kissed her cheek.

They stayed entwined for a little while longer, nuzzling and being close, until they were both ready to get up. Raven wanted to take a shower and Beast Boy figured he should too. She padded to the bathroom and he followed, smacking her on the butt as he slipped past her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"You have the hottest ass," he laughed, turning on the shower water. She couldn't help the grin that tweaked her lips.

"By the way, I want my twenty dollars."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You bet me twenty that you could kiss me without using your lips, and you lost."

Beast Boy looked stunned for a moment. "You actually want me to give you twenty dollars?"

Raven shrugged. "There's a new book I've been wanting to get at the mall."

Beast Boy crinkled his nose and found his pants, pulling out a slim wallet.

"Gold digger," he muttered playfully as he tossed a twenty dollar bill at her.

She grinned. "Don't ever make a bet with me."

"You're worse than a bookie. I'll remember that for next time," he said with a chuckle, heading to the shower.

ooo

Starfire folded a towel securely around her body and pressed the call button on the intercom.

"Chief speaking."

"Chief, we were wondering if there were any spare clothes on the ship? Our uniforms have been mostly destroyed and we do not wish to put them on again after getting clean. Is there any possible way to send some up?"

"We may have something you could use, Princess. I'll let you know."

"I thank you."

About a half an hour later there was a knock on their door.

Starfire answered.

"Oh, hello Alfred!"

"Hello my dear. I've brought you some clean clothing."

"Thank you so much," Starfire said eagerly. If Alfred noticed her red puffy eyes, he was wise enough not to say anything.

"They are very basic, the ship mostly has spare uniforms and the like."

"Anything clean and not ripped up will do," she said cheerily. Alfred raised an eyebrow, wondering why she was putting up so much of a front.

She seemed to realize her facade wasn't needed with Alfred, and calmed a little. "How did you know our sizes?"

"I used to tailor Master Bruce's family. I already know Master Dick's size, and I guessed from Mrs. Wayne's sizes for you."

"Wonderful," Starfire said, giving him a more sedate smile. She leaned out the door and gave him a hug.

"Would your friends also like clean clothes? Miss Raven and Master Beast Boy?"

"I could call and ask them," Starfire said. She disappeared around the door. After a moment she came back.

"They said they would like clean clothes as well," Starfire reported.

"Very well, I will get some for them too," Alfred said, turning away. "I'll see you on the bridge in an hour."

"Thank you Alfred."

Starfire shut the doors and tossed Robin his new clothes. They were very simple, a white polo and black pants, black boots. Starfire had a white short-sleeved shirt, v-neck, and a black mini-skirt, with knee high black boots.

"Are you ready for the briefing?" Robin asked.

"I am very tired," Starfire said. "But I know this is important, and many things are going to have to be done before Blackfire's trial."

"I want nothing more than to go home right now," Robin said.

"Me as well," Starfire agreed dejectedly.

ooo

They all arrived on the bridge at the designated time, Raven and Beast Boy wearing similar outfits to Starfire and Robin, only Raven had a long sleeve white t-shirt and Beast Boy had on a white short sleeve tee.

The Chief called for everyone's attention and one by one the Titans and Ryand'r related the story, beginning with Blackfire's assault on Earth. The massive man-made structure that was the IGP hub was in view when they finished the details.

After landing, the Titans and the Justice League were given rooms. Starfire, Robin, Ryand'r, and Galfore were given the same suites they stayed in previously. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were given rooms in the same no-press allowed hall. Batman, Alfred, Superman, and J'onn were each assigned a room in another secured area.

The Titans were hungry, so they all went for some food before separating for the night.

Starfire was grateful for the closet of clean clothing as she picked out some pajamas for her and Robin. The IGP hub was essentially a small planet. The officers and their families lived in the residential areas, and many survivors of the Citadel chose to live on IGP for the peace and feeling of safety. IGP imported food, clothing, and various items from many different planets so their assorted officers still had their cultures. There were retail stores, restaurants, grocery stores, bars, clubs, and all other components of functioning cities for every culture. The hub was like an entire melting pot, just like America had been on Earth, welcoming people from every nation and taking a culture cue from each.

Starfire was getting ready to slide into bed when the wall comm beeped. She dropped the covers on the bed and walked over to answer.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"I realize you are exhausted and want to retire for the evening, but I received a communication and we must discuss it immediately."

Starfire's whole body sagged. "Immediately?"

"Yes. It is most important. Please come to my office."

Starfire raised her eyebrows and assented. The Chief buzzed off and she lethargically began pulling her boots back on.

"Wonder what that's all about," Robin said.

"I am guessing we will do the finding out," she said, flicking the lights off as they both entered the hallway.

Once they arrived at the Chief's office, Galfore, Ryand'r, Batman, Superman, and J'onn were waiting for them.

"Princess Koriand'r, Robin," the Chief greeted them.

"Hello, Chief. What is this about?" Starfire asked curiously.

"You're not going to like it, unfortunately, Princess. It was called to my attention that a transmission from the Citadel was received while we were on route home."

The look on Starfire's face clearly showed how much she didn't like the news. Robin could literally see the effort it took her to steel her features.

"And what was the message?"

"Korthar, leader of the Citadel, has requested to meet to negotiate terms."

Starfire's face flickered before she schooled her expression blank again.

"And what do they wish to negotiate?"

"They wish compensation because your sister never delivered on her promise."

"What my sister promised was illegal."

"The Citadel is taking a stand. We must negotiate with them or risk the outbreak of a war. While IGP fully supports your cause, it is not immediately prepared to undertake those consequences should the Citadel forces mobilize."

Starfire looked unhappy at this. Robin wanted very badly to take her hand and squeeze it, but it wasn't appropriate in the situation.

"Surely they could not be so foolish? We have a whole list of planets willing to be allies," Galfore spoke up. "They would not dare challenge."

"They have called for a meeting in neutral grounds. We can only work out the terms," the Chief said.

"Have they appointed a time they wish to meet?" Starfire inquired.

"Tomorrow, at midday," the chief responded.

Starfire absorbed this news.

"They work fast," Batman commented.

"The Citadel does not mess around, that's for sure," Superman agreed.

"You have no idea how much they do not do the messing around," Starfire said, deadly serious.

The Chief continued. "We are firm that the Princess will not meet with them openly. We will have two-way headsets, so the Princess can communicate. This leaves no room for the Citadel to pull anything."

Starfire started to protest.

The Chief held up his hand.

"It is non negotiable, Princess. It is only for your safety. Your Grand Ruler, your brother, your _knotha_ and his guardian will stand in for you."

Robin's eyebrows rose. _He_ would stand in for Starfire?

"I will _not_ look like a coward!" Starfire said stubbornly. "You must let me take care of my own business."

"You are anything but a coward, Princess."

"That is what they will think of me should I not appear."

"What they think of you should hold no value with you. I am sorry Princess, but you have to understand the safety concerns."

"I do not like this, Chief."

"It is the only way we will agree to this meeting."

Starfire's mouth pouted in a flat line.

"As you wish," she said flippantly, very unhappy.

ooo

Robin and Starfire relayed the dismaying news about the Citadel to the other Titans before heading back to their room. Robin felt very troubled as he watched Starfire restlessly flit around. She discussed what he should know when he went into the meeting for her. Finally she was unable to concentrate any longer and she tossed off her clothes, heading for the shower.

He leaned against the door frame as she turned the water on steaming hot and stepped in.

"Are you sure there's nothing else you want me to know?" he asked again.

She sighed in the shower, letting the hard spray pelt her.

"I have told you my list of terms. There is nothing else."

"Star," he said gently. Her eyes darted at him before they closed as she dipped into the water. "It'll be okay. We'll make sure of it."

"I know you will. But I cannot help but be nervous."

He pushed the glass door over a little and slipped his hand in to take hers.

She gave him a small apprehensive smile.

After she got out they slipped uneasily into bed, Robin wrapping his arms around her tight.

ooo

_There was a slow drip on her face. A steady pat. pat. pat. It was warm, liquid, that caressed her cheek and rolled under her chin._

_The only thing she could hear was her own breath, haggard gulps. She was unsure where she was. She had woken up from darkness. Still the room was dim, the rod cells in her eyes would not adjust as she peered down the length of her body, lying prone on a rough hard surface._

_Where was she? How had she gotten here? Her memory was blank, sinkholes of time as she tried to remember what had happened before this, before waking up restrained to the familiar table._

_A vision popped up unbidden and she recalled being taken with him to a chamber. They were hooked to a device that held a current; they would be shocked if they did not do as told. They were forced to mate as entertainment, until their captors grew tired of the exhibition._

_They were given to the leader, were taken to another place. She was pushed to her knees, the rocky floor scraping them raw. She was naked, her hands bound with chains above her, and he was standing in front of her, his blue eyes wide in terror. They pressed a thick cat o' nine like whip in his hands, and a wide sharp blade pressed into his back. They told him to strike her in their brutish voices._

_His hands were shaking, his shoulders curving back to relieve the pressure of the point in between his shoulder blades. Still he would not raise his hand with the whip. He was struck with the blade, his blood spraying from the wound. She pleaded with him, told him to whip her; she could not stand to see him take the punishment that was meant for her. They urged him more, crooned the things they would do to him if he did not lash her. Again he refused. Again he was cut down. They wanted him to beat her into a quivering bloody mass of flesh and he could not do it, she saw it in his eyes, he could not do it to the one he loved._

_They slashed him down again and again for his disobedience, and she cried out as he fell to the floor with a groan. They dragged him away, his blood leaving a trail on the floor and that was the last she had seen him._

_Tears flowed down her cheeks._

_The leader was leering over her. And she knew._

_She was dying._

_After all the pain and suffering, she was finally dying._

_The leader ensured that it would not be any sort of peaceful death. No, he was going to make her suffer until her very last breath.  
The drips kept a steady rhythm on her face; she tossed and turned as he sunk his claws into her thigh and the liquid rolled into her mouth, tasting bitter, coppery. _

_He forced himself on her first, his bulk blocking view of the room she was imprisoned in. He fully allowed his spines to extend completely as he entered her, the sharp spikes shredding her to ribbons inside. The spines were brutishly designed to incapacitate a female so she could not mate with another, and the male's offspring would be assured. She did not possess the same durability the female Citadelians did, so the spines damaged her. She bled out between her legs. _

_She screamed and screamed, but it only excited him more. _

_He silenced her screams by taking her chin roughly in his hand and forcing himself into her mouth. She gagged and choked as his motion slashed the inside of her throat. Her mouth filled with blood; it ran down her chin and spattered her face as she coughed, gasped for air._

_He climbed off her table, licking her blood off his fingers. She continued to sputter, her mouth ripped, blood clogging her throat, the drips persistent on her cheek. _

_He blocked her vision again, enjoying a little work with a razor, slicing patterns into her skin. She tried to shriek but her shredded tongue made the sounds more like distorted gurgles. As he moved, the drips came steady, a metronome, she began counting with the beat in her head._

_One, two, three…fifty six, fifty seven... two hundred three, two hundred four..._

_He slammed his fist into her face._

_Her head snapped sideways, the bones in her skull giving way, caving with a lurching crunch. Her face sunk in, her cheekbone smashed, her nose broken. Both eyes were blackened; her face was one entire bruise. Her pallor was becoming more ghastly as she kept losing blood._

_He demanded her to open her eyes._

_Drip. pat._

_She could barely obey. He gripped her jaw painfully, squeezing her shattered cheeks, his fingers slipping on the liquid that had been falling on her face. He forced her to look above, toward the ceiling._

_Look._

_She couldn't help herself._

_Her whole body arched off the table, pulled at the straps restraining her wrists and ankles. She screamed and screamed, every noise she could make to convey her agony and horror. Her swollen eyes wide as possible, everything she had in her died before her body gave out in that instant. She was broken._

_The steady drip, drip, fell from the ceiling. Fell from the body staked to the ceiling. Fell from the gaping wound that had gutted the body like an animal._

_She tried to make her ruined tongue say his name, form the words, but it came out in a garbled mess._

_The glassy blue eyes were dead. _

_He enjoyed the ample parts of her body, bit out whole chunks of flesh and muscle, scratched with his claws, used different tools, each with a different type of blade, each designed to administer a different sensation of pain. She was full of holes and cuts and slices; her body was mutilated beyond repair. He had savored each wound he made, drew out the pain of each cut, so she would feel every second of suffering he put her through._

_He slid his hands through the blood that was pooling underneath her. He slithered his hands from her breasts to her hips, coating her with her own redness. This excited him again, so he climbed over her and used her once more._

_She was incoherent. Her sight faded in and out, one eye had lost all vision._

_He growled something derogatory to her and she spat mostly blood into his face. In response he lifted her hand and bit down on her index finger. She screeched as he severed it clean away, chewing with his dagger teeth before spitting it back in her face. The sound of his guttural laughter at her pain made the sense of hopelessness stab inside her chest. Who would save her now? Her only savior was nailed to the ceiling._

_She was going to die. She was going to die and she didn't care. She already felt dead. She had done this; she didn't protect the one who mattered most, and he was subjected to them. They did to him what they were doing to her. It was all her fault; she deserved this, it was only right._

_She lost a toe, bitten off._

_She was only half conscious now, her synapses shorting out as he took a dull blade to her other finger, sawing away. _

_Her throat was in tatters and she couldn't produce a scream any longer. Peace flowed into her body searing hot, sparks fired at every nerve as everything faded away and all she could see was one light in the darkness. All she had to do was cross that step and it all would be over. She just had to make her broken body leave. _

_She was being pulled, sucked away from the light. She snapped back to clarity as he pulled her hair and sneered into her ear. He told her she would die the same way she killed her previous master. She slid her bloody eyes up to the blank face, to the glassy blue irises, staring down at her from the ceiling, willing his face, not that of her torturer, to be her last image._

_He took his claw and started at her sternum, slicing it open down her body to her navel. He plunged his hand inside the cut and began scooping out strings of her entrails, plopping them onto the table. _

ooo

Raven bolted awake and struggled over a startled Beast Boy before staggering to the bathroom. Beast Boy scrambled out of bed and immediately ran after her. He gently combed back her hair as she retched into the toilet, noting that her hair was getting longer, past her shoulders. He soothed her as she gasped between choked cries and experiencing dinner in reverse.

"Another nightmare?" he asked softly, rubbing Raven's back.

"It-" she coughed. "It was-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence before she had to lean over the bowl.

After she was finally done she shakily stood up, supported by Beast Boy, and rinsed her mouth out with water. She grabbed a towel and wiped her face, drying the stream of tears on her cheeks.

"We have to go to Starfire," Raven said quickly, enveloping Beast Boy in a swirl of magic.

They rose up into Robin and Starfire's room. Starfire was already hysterical, curled up tight into a fetal ball, sobbing in Robin's arms. Raven fell onto her knees on the bed and enveloped Starfire into a firm hug.

"That wasn't real," Raven whispered. "That wasn't real."

Starfire was so distraught she could only dry heave, no sound coming from her constricted throat.

"He's right here, he's right here, Starfire," Raven said, barely comforting because she was just as distressed. Starfire lifted her head and placed both hands on Robin's face, resting her forehead against his chin, still the odd sobs made her ribcage shudder. She sniffled and tried to compose herself enough to speak. She was unsuccessful.

"Starfire, that wasn't real," Raven tried again, her voice frantic and cracking. "You're right here, Robin is right here, that was not real."

She shook her head, her sobs convulsing her entire body as she trembled. Robin's face was pale and ghostly as Starfire clung to him.

"Why would you dream something like that? Say something, anything," Raven pleaded as she petted Starfire's stringy damp hair, attempting to be soothing. "It's okay, it's not real. You're worried about the meeting with Korthar tomorrow and your imagination is overreacting."

Starfire shook her head. "It- it- is- real," she coughed, tears still draining down her cheeks.

"No it's not. You and Robin are just fine."

"Another-" she coughed again, "-couple. A- a Tamaranian one. I was forced to witness."

Raven sat back and looked shocked, sick. She placed a hand over her open mouth.

"That actually happened to someone?"

Starfire nodded, wrapping her arms around Robin's neck tighter. "Blackfire insinuated Korthar would do similar to me if I were enslaved again."

"No, that can't be," Raven said. "When was this, when did she ever say that?"

"That is what Blackfire said in Tamaranian on the day she came to kidnap Ryand'r and me."

"So that is why you half fainted."

"Yes." She was attempting to calm herself down, though she could not stop the hiccups or the sniffles.

The door slid open to reveal Cyborg.

"Heard some noise, was there a party and no one invited me?"

He took in Starfire and Raven's faces and the smile quickly vanished from his.

"What's going on?"

"Starfire had another nightmare," Beast Boy said sedately, sitting by both the girls.

"Aw, I'm sorry Star." Cyborg came and sat on the bed too. "Listen little lady, we're gonna get this all straightened out and there ain't no way in hell that we'd ever let them take you away," he said firmly. "I'd fight off all the Citadelians myself if I had to."

Starfire looked at him with a grateful yet remorseful smile through the tears. Cyborg took her hand and she squeezed his back.

"Me too, Star. I'd fight them all for you too," Beast Boy said earnestly.

"We all would," Robin added.

Raven nodded and brushed some of Starfire's wild mane out of her wet face.

"You need some sleep," she said.

"I cannot sleep now, Raven," Starfire shook her head disjointedly.

Raven looked over at Cyborg. "What can you hook me up with?"

"Just a second, I think I have some sleeping pills," he said, patting at himself. "Real strong stuff, too. I always got somethin' around up in here…" he opened various compartments on his body.

"But Earth pills of sleeping cause me to do the knocking out," Starfire hiccuped, her eyes worried.

"Exactly," Raven said.

Cyborg found them. "Here y'all go, extra strength," he smiled.

"I fear I am too upset to sleep, even with pills," Starfire quivered. "If I close my eyes all I see-"

Raven knelt next to her and placed her glowing hand on Starfire's heart.

"Oh," Starfire breathed, leaning into Raven, the anxious creases on her face melting away. Cyborg handed her a cup of water and two capsules. Starfire swallowed them down in one gulp. After two minutes she was sedately loopy. She murmured things to herself as her eyes drooped close. Robin helped lay her back onto the bed. She was out like a light.

"Thank you, Raven," Robin said appreciatively, glancing over the sleeping Starfire. After a pause he continued. "Um, is there any way you can tell us what she dreamed? I've never seen her that way, even during the previous times. She was petrified."

Raven paled to a deathly white. Her wide purple eyes looked tired and haunted and she instinctively reached for her hood, which wasn't there on her loaned clothes.

"Remember Raven, you need to talk about it too," Beast Boy said quietly.

Raven swallowed. "Korthar wants her for his personal sex slave and he wants to kill her through torture." She sucked in a breath.

"Oh God," Robin whispered, grabbing Starfire's hand tightly.

"She was… she was mutilated… she was just bleeding…" Raven shut her eyes. "Her body wasn't even recognizable anymore."

The three boys looked sick.

"Do you know of... of... that Chinese torture method, the death by a thousand cuts?"

Beast Boy clamped a hand over his mouth and Robin looked extremely grim.

"Well it was even worse than that. He had so many... tools..."

Cyborg's face was completely blank, the look he got when he was so overcome with anger he couldn't see anything else.

"He finally killed her the same way she killed her master. He smashed her face in and then gutted her."

"Why did you keep repeating that I was okay too?" Robin asked, after finding his voice.

Raven couldn't look at him. She closed her eyes, willing the bile to stay down.

"Raven? Was I featured in her dream again too?" he sounded worried. He should be. "Raven answer me." His voice was shaky. "It's bad, isn't it?"

Raven could only nod, staring at the floor.

"How bad?"

She could barely get the words to come to her tongue.

"Raven how bad?" Robin was getting frantic now.

"They made you two... in front of all the...well, um... they tried to force you to beat her. When you refused to, they tortured you first. The same as they did to her."

Robin's breath escaped him in a quick puff of release.

"Only..."

"Only what?" Robin asked. "That wasn't it?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"They... they staked your dead body to the ceiling over Starfire while she was being tortured to death. Kinda like the posters on the ceiling at the doctor's office, only instead of cute little kittens it was your mutilated body," Raven rambled, unnerved.

Robin gaped at her. Beast Boy looked seconds away from being ill.

Cyborg was disgusted and livid. He regretted Robin's code of no killing at that moment as they looked at Starfire sleeping soundly.

Robin got up and paced, unable to sit still.

"I need to see it."

Raven stared at him. "See what?"

"What happened. I need to see it."

"No, you don't," Raven replied.

"Yes I do. I need to see what she's up against. I need to see what she's seeing."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Robin," Raven warned.

"We still have that bond thingy, right? You can show me?"

"I really don't want to do this."

"Do it. I need to see what I'm up against."

"No. I _won't_ do it. I told you what happened, I don't need to see it again and neither do you."

"Raven, I'm asking you. Do it. I _need_ to know."

"Why? Why do you need to see? Isn't what I said enough?" Raven's eyes flashed.

"It gives me an idea, but I want to know what I'm dealing with. I have to meet these monsters tomorrow and I don't want to be in the dark. I want to know what they're capable of."

"I just told you what they're capable of."

"Raven, quit being so difficult! I'm ordering you, as your leader."

Beast Boy gulped at the look of anger on Raven's face.

"Fine," she snapped. "You asked for it."

"I can handle it," Robin said confidently.

Raven shook her head and sighed. "You're too stubborn."

She floated up and crossed her legs into her meditating position. Her eyes went white and her raven soul materialized out of her and dove into Robin's body. He had removed his mask to sleep so his blue eyes went white as Raven's soul possessed him.

It was eerie for the several minutes as Raven and Robin's bodies were stone still. Beast Boy and Cyborg watched them, both antsy for it to be over.

Raven's soul screeched out of Robin's body and merged back with her own. Robin fell backward, reeling as though he had been struck. He fell to a knee and tears began pouring from his eyes.

"I told you," she said softly.

Robin was completely still, unable to move. Beast Boy and Cyborg were shocked at the amount of tears falling from his face. They had never seen Robin cry even a single tear, and now he was silently sobbing.

"Sorry about the emotional side effects. The dream was in Starfire's point of view, so you received all of her feelings as well."

"Yeah, I see that," Robin choked out, covering his mouth with his hand. He made a gagging noise, indicating he was close to being sick.

"Take a minute to recover," Raven said.

Robin shook his head and held out a hand.

"It was so- real," he coughed after a long minute. "It was like you're actually there, the sounds- the smells... the pain... the-" he gagged again, covering his mouth with a fist.

"I know," Raven said sympathetically.

He finally stood up, wiped at his eyes. His voice was hoarse when he could attempt to speak without feeling sick.

"This actually happened? She mentioned another couple."

"Yes. Apparently this happened to a Tamaranian couple and she was forced to witness. I'm guessing they wanted her to see what they were doing to her people while she was powerless to stop them. Blackfire must have told her Korthar was going to torture her in a similar way. She probably meant it for Starfire and Ryand'r at the time, but seeing as how you almost went to the Citadel with her she substituted the two of you in for the other couple in the dream."

Robin shook his head again and wiped at his eyes some more.

"I don't know if I can stand in tomorrow. I'll kill them myself," he murmured.

"I'd like nothing more than to assist you, but you have to do this, for Starfire," Raven said. "She can let go of this, if she can just put the Citadel behind her. If she can alleviate the threat they've always held over her, she can heal. You've got to do this for her."

"You're right, I know I know," he said absently, pacing restlessly back and forth.

"You're going to have to talk to her again about this one, Robin," Raven warned. "Remember, she felt like your situation in the dream was her fault entirely and that she deserved everything that was being done to her."

"How could she ever feel like she _deserved_ to be tortured to death!" Robin exclaimed, wheeling around. "This is so more fucked up than it should be."

"She was overcome with guilt that you had suffered and died because she couldn't prevent what happened to you. She felt she should have protected you better."

Robin scoffed. "Her protect me? I have to protect her! They don't actually want me, they want _her_. God, how are we going to straighten this out... both of you are going to see a trauma counselor after we get home."

"What do you mean 'both'," Raven said skeptically.

"You're just as affected as she is, you've been through all of our memories. I'm pulling rank, you're going."

"I think it would be a good idea for her," Raven said stubbornly.

"It also would be a good idea for you."

"We'll talk about this when we get home," she said tactfully.

Robin shook his head in exasperation and went back to the bed, scooping up the slumbering Starfire and hugging her tight in his arms. She didn't even stir.

Raven sighed.

"All right, let's try to go back to bed, Beast Boy," she said, getting up.

"No, don't leave me," Robin pleaded. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

The three other Titans looked at each other. Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged glances, wondering just what Robin had seen and how bad it had been. Bad enough to prompt him to beg they stay, because he couldn't handle being alone. Robin _always_ wanted to be alone. Without a word Cyborg got onto the bed beside Starfire and put his arm around her. Raven lay down beside Robin and snuggled next to his shoulder and he pulled her close. Beast Boy turned into a cat and spun around three times on Starfire's pillow before curling up by her head. Robin grabbed one of Starfire's listless hands and held it tight.

* * *

Kay, couple things:

I've noticed the site is being a bitch again and getting rid of my double dash dividers, throughout the whole dang story too, so I've started using the "ooo's". I also noticed it got rid of my "interrobangs," meaning the punctuation of a question mark and an exclamation point together. Annoying as all hell, I don't know why it won't format those. Anyway, just to let you kids know why I switched it up.

Also, the little section with Speedy is kinda inspired by Shyro Foxfeather's "Are These Yours?" Hilarious little one shot, you should read it; it's in my favorites. I didn't ask for her permission but I am crediting her for the idea (oh gosh, assuming Shyro's a girl). Seems like something Speedy would do, haha! Remember everyone, please, to credit where your ideas come from if they aren't completely your own.

Something a little different for Raven and Beast Boy. Not everyone has sex the same way, first times are not always spectacular love fests.

Sorry for the wait, guys. I'm working diligently on the next chapter, but we all know me and my track record with updates. I've got tons of ideas and I'm doing pretty well getting them all down. Another thanks to Kry for helping me beta some parts I needed some constructive criticism on. And you can thank her for her idea of having Robin pinned to the ceiling in the Citadel. She scares me sometimes. Love you Kry!

edit: From some of the comments I've been receiving I just wanted to make something clear. A beta is someone who proofreads over a rough draft of someone else's work and offers comments on what could be improved. Betas in no way are supposed to write sections for the author, they are just a soundboard. I sometimes use Kry as a beta for sections of my story that I think could use a little work, or I'm unsure if it reads the way I want it to read to fresh eyes. Most of the time my chapters are as much of a surprise to her as they are to everyone. The torture scene was one such section that I sent to Kry because I couldn't tell if it was gruesome enough, because I had gotten desensitized to it after writing it and reading it over a few times. Since we all know Kry, she suggested that having Robin included in the scene would make it even more terrible. She said ooh ooh what if he was hanging over her on the ceiling? And that was her input. I wrote the entire scene, I planned out everything else that happened. I just wanted to clarify because I know people know we are close but she has never ever written any part of my story and I've never written any part of her stories, though we have bounced suggestions off each other for years. I'm super happy (and so is Kry) to see all the horrified reactions to this scene, as that was completely the intent!

Next up: the meeting with Korthar.


	33. Chapter 33

Starfire blearily rubbed at her eyes. Sleeping medication always made her extremely drowsy and unfocused when she awoke. After a disorientating moment she realized there were more bodies surrounding her than usual. Green fur was fluffed up in her face, and she smirked when she realized Beast Boy was sprawled out over her chest. Cyborg still had his arm around her. Robin was lying next to her, and Raven was snuggled up into his side. Starfire petted Beast Boy on the head and he purred.

Robin stirred at her movement, and Beast Boy stretched out his kitty limbs. Cyborg's systems detected motion and his sleep mode clicked off. Raven yawned.

Starfire attempted to sit up and Beast Boy rolled into her lap.

"Mornin' Star," Robin murmured, patting her arm.

"What time is it?" Raven asked, without opening her eyes.

"Nine o'clock," Cyborg answered. "According to IGP time."

"We only have three hours until the meeting," Starfire panicked. Beast Boy reverted back to his human self on the end of the bed.

"Don't worry Star, we'll be all right," Robin said, sitting up too. Raven rubbed at her eyes to clear the sleepiness away.

"You all stayed with me last night?" Starfire said.

"Of course, Star," Beast Boy said, patting her shoulder. "You had a bad night, we weren't going anywhere." Robin noted Beast Boy's twofold kindness of letting Starfire think they had all stayed for her and covering Robin's moment of vulnerability.

"I thank you." Starfire's cheeks flushed.

"Starfire, I need to heal the fracture in your arm," Raven spoke up.

"Oh, yes, please," Starfire said. Raven climbed over Robin to sit beside Starfire. She laid Starfire's arm across her lap and went to work with her healing power. Since Starfire's arm was significantly better it did not take as long.

While Raven was working breakfast had been sent up. The Titans ate together and chatted as Starfire became more and more quietly nervous.

Once breakfast had been consumed and Raven was done patching the fracture the three Titans left to get ready for the meeting. Raven could acutely feel Starfire's anxious emotions, and in an extremely kind gesture pecked her on the cheek and gave her a hug. Beast Boy kissed her on the cheek too, wrapped her in a big hug, and told her everything was going to work out right. Cyborg pulled her in for a side hug and spoke similar sentiments.

After they were gone she clutched Robin and buried her face in his shoulder. He stroked his fingers through her hair and held her silently, knowing that if things went horribly wrong, her fate could be decided for her today.

Starfire pulled the items she had selected to wear out of the closet. She still wore her standard neck guard, but her purple shirt was a scooped neck that showed a hint of cleavage. A wide silver belt topped her long skirt featuring slits all the way up the sides. The bottom of the skirt was lined with wide silver trim. Her wedge sandals had a modest heel and thin purple ribbons wove around her calves up to her knees.

She brushed her hair until it was thick, straight and shiny, and placed her crown against her face.

She had found black lycra pants for Robin, steel toe black boots, and a dark red short-sleeved shirt. His belt and weapons had been saved from the wreckage of his uniform, and he placed his mask over his eyes.

Once they were ready they met the other Titans in the hall. Raven and Beast Boy had washed their own uniforms; minor tears and slices from the battle with the Gordanians had not made them unwearable after the blood and grime had been cleaned.

As the clock crept closer to noon, Robin felt like he was going to see breakfast for a second time. Maybe he shouldn't have eaten this morning.

Galfore and Ryand'r appeared in the hall, and it was time to go.

ooo

Starfire was nervous. It was as plain as day to Robin, in the way that she fidgeted, her foot jiggling restlessly, her hands constantly clenching and unclenching. It was ten minutes until the big meeting, and they were situating Starfire in the screening room, which shared a wall with the main meeting hall. The door was heavily guarded by large bulky Tamaranian service men. Superman and J'onn were alerted to a crisis on Earth and had left earlier that morning, so Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Alfred were allowed to accompany Starfire as she watched the proceedings through a two-way mirror.

Robin was nervous too. His stomach felt like it was lined with ice, and cold shivers ran down his spine. These monsters were the ones who hurt Starfire, the ones who wanted her back so they could finish the job. He knew intimately what they were capable of. He would _never_ let them hurt her again, over his dead body.

Galfore laid a hand on his shoulder. "It is time."

Robin nodded. Galfore led the way into the hall where the Citadelians were seated at a long table. The Chief of Police followed Galfore, then Ryand'r went after, and Robin and Batman made up the end.

Robin's stomach retched as he viewed the Citadelians in real life for the first time. The dream had nothing on viewing them in person. They had thick scaly hides, a sickening putrid green in color. Their mouths were full of jagged razor sharp teeth, and fat bloated lips curled over those teeth in sneers. Their noses were small, smushed slits in their faces. Their eyes were blood red, and some sort of strange sludge dripped from the corner of their mouths. Their clothing was heavy spiked armor, dirty and spattered with darkened stains. They were completely revolting.

He tried not to gape at them, and it assaulted his mind that Starfire had been at the mercy of these horrendous monsters for years. As they came closer to the creatures the awful odor hit his senses like a punch in the face and he clamped down on his gag reflex. He had to use all of his control not to lean over the table and vomit.

The sneers on the Citadelians' faces turned to that of confusion and then fury as they scrutinized each person who came through the door.

"Where is Princess!" one of them demanded angrily in rough and heavily accented English that literally oozed slime. He stood up and faced the Chief.

"The Princess was unable to be present at this meeting in person, however she is privy to our conversation."

Korthar snorted with contempt. "She is coward. She cannot even face us."

They heard Starfire snarl angrily through the earpieces.

"That is not the case at all. It was my decision, not hers. She would be facing you now if she had gotten her way."

"Sound like excuse to me," Korthar mocked.

"I assure you it is not. Instead the Princess is represented today by her Grand Ruler, her brother, her _knotha_ and his father."

The lead Citadelian puffed as he assessed the four.

"The bitch has _knotha_?"

Robin growled and slammed his fist on the table.

The watery red eyes slid over to him. "That must be you," it slithered with amusement.

"I would appreciate it if you refrained from calling my fiancée petty names," Robin snapped, his voice sharp as a blade.

"Stupid human. It fitting for lowly mortal to settle for Tamaranian whore. She damaged goods after all."

Starfire growled in his earpiece as Robin leaped to his feet in fury. He raised his fist and was about to launch on a serious tirade when Batman grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"If you can't control yourself, you can leave," Batman said tonelessly.

Robin wrenched his elbow away from his mentor and crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat, his wrath coming off of him in waves.

"Robin is correct however, this is an official meeting and the use of slurs is extremely unprofessional," the Chief said. "I would ask that you control yourself, Korthar."

Korthar gleamed at the Chief, pushing the repulsive sludge through his clenched teeth.

"I apologize. We get to point. We were promised Tamaranian Princess."

"You were promised one through illegal means. You have no claim over Princess Koriand'r."

"But she still ours. She escape from us seven years ago, this violate treaty with Tamaran."

"_They violated the treaty while I was still imprisoned!"_ Starfire screeched through the earpieces. _"They have no claim over me once the treaty was broken by them!"_

"The Princess insists that the treaty was void after you attacked her home planet while she was still imprisoned," the Chief relayed.

Korthar exchanged glances with his underlings.

"She still should be ours. Treaty never specified Citadel could not touch Tamaran."

_"They are the liars of dirtiness! I was traded as a slave so that Tamaran could have peace from the Citadel! The treaty was broken the second they invaded my home world!"_

"I am not blind to your tactics, Korthar. We have the original document, signed by yourself and Grand Ruler Myand'r. Tamaran was attacked by the Citadelians two years after Princess Koriand'r was enslaved."

"It was small troop of soldiers and not, how you say… _authorized_ by me," Korthar said smugly.

_"Lies! My sister bragged to me that she was in league with the Citadel! He knew they were going to attack Tamaran, they wanted me and they wanted rule over the planet. It is impossible that a rouge sect would invade Tamaran without his knowledge!"_

"I highly doubt that your army would act without your consent or direction," the Chief said.

"But that is what happen. By my account, I not violate treaty. We go to war with Tamaran only after whore escape."

"What did I say about the name calling?" Robin snarled.

"My apologies," Korthar grinned through the sludge and gleaming teeth. "I forget you feel for miserable creature. You are _knotha_ by choice? I pity you if forced. She pathetic and weak, she tainted. Glorgathor despised her, made punishing her delightful."

Robin was ready to jump over the table and launch himself at the Citadelian in rage. Batman passively held his arm in front of Robin.

"I'd strangle him with my bare hands," Robin growled low in his throat.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way one bit," Batman murmured. "But it won't help Starfire if we lose our cool. He's provoking you on purpose and manipulating your emotions."

Robin breathed heavily in and out, and attempted to lock away the fury in his chest. What Batman had said was completely true. This was why his mentor always berated him for his passionate outbursts.

"Korthar, despite your claim that you had no affiliation with the attack against Tamaran by your people while Princess Koriand'r was enslaved, it is logged in IGP's files that Citadelians attacked on Tamaranian soil and therefore the treaty is voided. You have no claim over the Princess, and your business is done here."

Korthar leapt up with a snarl, digging his claws into the table and dropping all pretenses of being diplomatic. He was clearly enraged that the meeting was not going as planned. He landed on a thought and another unsettling smile crossed his hideous face as he sank back into his seat.

"But that not only treaty we made with Tamaran over Princess."

Galfore shifted agitatedly in his seat.

The Chief mulled over that one, poking through IGP's databases on a handheld device. "Ah. The treaty with Regent Faltaz'or after the war you instigated."

"Yes, that one," Korthar hissed deviously. "They never deliver little lowlife Tamaranian scum."

"That is because she disappeared and was officially pronounced missing or deceased," Galfore bristled.

"But clearly, she is not," one of Korthar's cohorts pointed out. "Gordanians and other Princess brat try to deliver what was promised. They not commit crime; Princess was under bounty and we entitled to our end of bargain."

Robin sucked in a breath. He remembered Starfire had told him that a regent placed on the throne after Myand'r's death had negotiated peace with Starfire as an offering again. That was when she had escaped to Earth. He really began to sweat. This could mean Starfire was still indebted to the Citadel and the Gordanians hadn't kept her illegally because she still had a bounty on her head. The Gordanians would go free, Blackfire would go free, and Starfire would return to the Citadel's house of horrors.

"But wait!" Galfore said. "First of all, the bounty on Koriand'r's head was absolved when she was pronounced missing/deceased. The Gordanians have held her illegally, and are still liable for the illegal form of containment in their possession. And for the matter of the treaty, you are not remembering all of the terms!"

"There no terms. Princess for peace, that was all," Korthar snarled.

Galfore was on his feet. "Then you did not do the reading of the fine print!" he rumbled. "Chief, pull up the contract."

The Chief quickly tapped in his tablet. He sped read it, scanning down the page. Then he emitted an exclamation.

"Here it is, clause number eight: _'If the Princess Koriand'r becomes betrothed to another during her exile, the right to own her as property of the Citadel is waved'_."

"WHAT?" Korthar roared.

"It says so right there in the contract," Galfore said triumphantly. "And it is signed and notarized, Regent Faltaz'or and Lord Korthar."

"She is our property! Return her immediately!" Korthar howled.

"No!" Robin stood up. "I am her _knotha_! She is betrothed to me and that means you have no claim over her!"

"Stupid human," Korthar hissed. "She _will_ return to us."

"She will not. We have proven without a doubt that she no longer belongs to you," Robin grinned smugly.

"We were promised Tamaranian Princess!" Korthar bellowed, enraged that he had been outwitted. "Then instead of pathetic whore give us sister. She made promise, she should keep it."

_"NO."_

The Chief raised his hand to his chin, considering. Galfore and Ryand'r looked conflicted.

_"Did you not hear me? I said no. Absolutely not."_

"But Starfire-" Robin protested.

_"I will not hand over my sister to the Citadel."_

"If you give us wench's sister, we promise to leave Princess alone," Korthar enticed.

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Robin muttered.

"Komand'r is still one of our own. We cannot condone that," Galfore said.

"_Oh Galfore… Kom has disowned her people long ago," _Starfire said sadly._ "She hates Tamaran and conspires against it. But no matter what my sister has done I cannot leave her to the mercy of the Citadel. I demand that she stand trial for her crimes."_

"The Princess refuses to hand over her sister," the Chief spoke.

"She foolish, stupid. We demand her, then," Korthar growled. His case was crumbling underneath him.

"You won't get either of them," Robin snapped, standing up and leaning over the table. "Starfire is no longer under your treaty and she refuses to give you her sister. You're only here because you sadistic greedy bastards thought you were going to get away with enslaving her illegally, and I bet you were planning on killing her before anyone could liberate her from you. When Blackfire was caught your little plan fell through and now you're here still trying to pick up the pieces. Well you're _done_; you're through. You have nothing to negotiate with."

Korthar's eyes narrowed into slits. "Your foul little mouth talk too much, human. We do have much power to negotiate with. If our demands not met, we will launch war." Korthar had stood up to meet Robin's glare.

"Are you prepared to fight an entire alliance of the planets in this system?" Robin grinned.

The leader faltered for a millisecond.

"Ryand'r has a list of nations willing to back Tamaran in a war against the Citadel regime. IGP will also aid in the fight." Robin held out his hand and Ryand'r passed him the list. Robin threw it down and slid it across the table toward Korthar.

"Read it. They all are ready and willing to toss off the shackles of the Citadel."

Korthar stared at the list with disdain.

"Considering the number of troops each planet is willing to offer up, they completely outnumber you. You may be a brutal race of tyrants but you can't match those sheer numbers. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if this war happens at some point in the future. You're overextending yourself and the whole star system is pretty pissed off at you."

Korthar sneered. "For stupid human you brave to run your mouth to leader of Citadel. This why spineless little bitch clings to you?"

"That's not going to work this time. You're backed into a corner, Korthar. Either sign an affidavit stating you will no longer harass, stalk, or attempt to enslave the Princess Koriand'r as long as she lives, or get ready for a Citadelian blood bath."

There was silence as Korthar seethed, his fellow companions brooding.

Robin heard a sniffle through his headset.

"Star?" he asked quietly.

"_I am so proud of you,"_ she whispered.

"Well? What's it going to be then?" Robin put forth.

"Me and consults must discuss, or we not agree to anything," Korthar barked obstinately.

"We will give you fifteen minutes. Meeting is in recess," the Chief declared.

He led the five out the door so the Citadelians could discuss amongst themselves, but not without four IGP officers standing guard.

"How are you doing, Star?" Robin asked.

"_I am very grateful to all of you," _she answered, her voice weepy.

"You should be grateful that clause was in the contract, Princess," the Chief said. "It was certainly a strange one. Who would have thought to add something like that?"

"Me," Galfore said gruffly.

They all turned to look at him with surprise.

"I was extremely angry at Faltaz'or for carelessly tossing the Princess right back into Citadelian hands. I knew she was in exile, and I prayed to _X'hal_ every day that she would find a safe haven. There were many suitors willing to marry the Princess, so I put in the clause about her betrothal. If she ever came back to Tamaran, she could get married and the Citadel could not touch her. When she stayed missing, Faltaz'or declared her deceased and the bounty was removed."

"You are an extremely clever man, Emperor Galfore. And you were brilliant standing up to Korthar, Robin. I doubt any of us could have been in a better position to attack his plea like that. It is the fact alone that she is betrothed to you that is keeping the Citadel from owning her," the Chief said.

That certainly slammed home for Robin. A simple mistake in definitions had turned out to be their only defense against the Citadel enslaving Starfire again. If he had insisted that Starfire and he were not betrothed, she would be theirs.

Now he just prayed the Citadel would back down and wouldn't start a galactic war.

"Chief, we have a problem-!"

The Chief placed his fingers over his earpiece. "What is it lieutenant?"

Everyone was alerted when there was a scream through the headset and the sound of glass shattering in the meeting hall.

ooo

Raven could tell the instant Starfire's eyes landed on Korthar. Starfire was smooth as a stone on the outside but on the inside she was a mess. Raven could feel the stab of fury and fear when Korthar entered. She saw Starfire ball her fists and fight to stay in her seat. The dream from the night before was still vivid in Starfire's mind and she had trouble disconnecting the brutish creature in the room from the nightmare.

As the meeting progressed Starfire became more confident, especially when she saw how Robin bravely stood up to Korthar and forced the Citadelian leader into a new treaty.

Starfire was nothing short of relieved when her support filed out of the room and the Citadelians were left to discuss their retreat.

She narrowed her eyebrows however when Korthar pulled out a communication device.

He uttered a short sentence in his language.

Starfire's eyes darted around the room anxiously, wondering what Korthar could possibly have meant.

"That was weird," Cyborg commented. "What did he say?"

"He said 'begin now'. Something is not right," Starfire said warily.

They heard a ruckus outside their door. Starfire whipped out of her seat. The door burst open and in flooded several Citadelian soldiers. The Tamaranian guards were doing their best to fight off more.

Starfire cursed voraciously in Tamaranian.

Spears pointed, the Citadelians charged into the small room, engaging whoever was near.

Beast Boy turned into a rhino, squishing Raven to the wall. The tridents barely pierced his thick skin and he plowed into a Citadelian with his dangerous horn. Raven ported out from behind Beast Boy and sent sharp blades of her powers at another foe.

Cyborg had a grip on a spear and was grappling with his opponent.

Most surprising was Alfred, who dodged a thrust from a trident, placed his hand on the staff and pushed it down. This motion off balanced the Citadelian, allowing Alfred to spin and neatly elbow the creature in the face. It howled in pain and dropped its weapon, which Alfred picked up to defend himself. He seemed to be just as handy with the spear as with martial art skills.

Starfire was battling the majority of the Citadelians that had made it through, their intent to attack and subdue her. She was furious, her eyes bright green as she punched and kicked viciously at her assailants. She threw starbolts in their faces, dodged a jab and a spear only to be kicked into the wall by another. Raven rid herself of her Citadelian attackers and tried to help Starfire. She used her powers to toss them away but there were enough that others replaced the cast offs. Starfire screeched as she was thrown into the window with such force that she shattered right through, the glass breaking into tiny pieces as she fell to the floor below. She sat up in a tinkle of shards and brushed them out of her hair and off of herself. She was full of cuts.

Korthar stood up at the table and grinned through his jagged razor sharp teeth.

The Citadelian soldiers followed Starfire out the broken mirror as Robin and the rest of the party burst through the doors. The Titans and Alfred appeared at the window. Cyborg jumped down and Beast Boy flew out as an eagle. Raven levitated Alfred and herself down to Starfire's side.

The Chief had called for backup quickly, and IGP officers swarmed into the room, facing off against the Citadelian soldiers. Korthar's army backed away as he strode to Starfire, hurling a massive fist at her. She roared and ducked and flew above Korthar's head, bearing down with a heavy kick. He caught her leg and propelled her back into the air. She rained her most powerful starbolts at him, satisfied when she heard his thick hide sizzle and pop.

Robin's bow staff was out and twirling as he fluidly rounded through Citadelian soldiers. Batman joined him, and for a moment the two had each other's backs, just like the old days.

Beast Boy was using his eagle form, diving and scratching at assailants. Cyborg's sonic cannon fired up and was blasting through a throng of scaly skin.

Starfire was completely enraged now. She attacked Korthar with wild abandon as the battle of officers against soldiers waged around her. Robin was attempting to fight his way toward her but all the bodies hampered his process. Raven was utilizing her powers to throw chairs and other objects at her opponents.

Starfire used her full potential, her kicks and jabs doing great damage to Korthar, who was no longer smiling that mocking smile. Tamaranians and Citadelians were mostly of equal strength, so female vs. male made the Citadelian leader naturally stronger but Starfire was quick and agile and had the advantage of long-range attacks that were vicious. It was like fighting a thick tree stump, his arms like massive strong boughs that he swung mightily.

She kept to the air, darting in an out, ducking his punches. She flew above him, avoiding a strike; he missed contact but grabbed a hold of the front of Starfire's skirt. She tugged, but Korthar grinned as he began reeling her in. She clenched her fist, the green powers lighting up her hand. She sliced through her skirt and spun in the air, drawing her legs up and out of Korthar's reach. Korthar tossed the severed fabric aside.

Alfred and Raven were doing an excellent job of keeping Korthar and Starfire's fight free of other Citadelian soldiers who might interfere. Alfred held onto the Citadelian trident and used it against them expertly. He made sure to steer clear of any actual blows, because while he was extremely skilled he was not as strong as he used to be. Raven slung a shield in front of him as a massive soldier's clasped hands descended over Alfred's head. The soldier banged on Raven's shield and Alfred was able to scoot away.

Starfire extended her leg and bore down on Korthar's head. He raised an arm and blocked. She swung her other leg against his blocking upper arm. Korthar fell off balance. As he righted himself he flung his arm around and backhanded her in the mouth. Her head snapped sideways and her body followed, a spray of blood trailing in her wake. She hit the wall and slid to the floor, bright red staining between her teeth and running out her nose and mouth. She spat the blood onto the floor, rubbed her arm across her chin and hefted herself up as Korthar was charging her.

She didn't allow him time to pull another punch; she darted into the air and spun gracefully around, nailing Korthar in the head with a roundhouse kick, then pulled a combo and used her left leg to kick him in the face. She grinned when she heard his sunken nose break.

He roared and covered his face with his hands, black sludge oozing out of his nostrils. As he recovered he threw punches at Starfire with wild abandon. She attempted to flit higher out of his way but he caught her ankle and smashed her to the ground. The back of her head cracked against the floor. She managed to kick her feet out of Korthar's grip and scooted away dizzily. She felt the back of her head with her hand and was dismayed to see it come back coated with blood.

Korthar was lifting a foot to stomp on Starfire when Robin finally reached her side. He roundhouse kicked the side of Korthar's knee and sent the Citadelian sideways. Starfire used the distraction to crawl away, her head rattled.

Korthar aimed his mighty fists at Robin, who was even more agile than his female counterpart. Robin jumped onto the table, ducked a punch, and hopped onto Korthar's head. As he leapt off behind Korthar he twisted in the air and tossed an exploding disk at the Citadelian's head, which detonated on impact. Korthar howled as the minor blast pitched him forward. He swung around to face Robin, growling and snapping like a vicious animal. He swiped for the Titan leader, but Robin was too quick, dodging every strike and answering with the business end of his staff or a well-aimed kick.

A Citadelian soldier who had managed to shake loose any opponents took the opportunity to throw his spear at Robin just as Korthar was coming in with a forceful punch.

Robin had to throw himself forward to evade the spear, allowing Korthar to wallop him in the shoulder. The hit tossed Robin several feet backward, and he hit the wall.

"_Fuck_," he grunted in pain, his right hand gripping his opposite arm. The blow had dislocated his left shoulder. He attempted to quickly set it, holding his elbow and turning his arm away from his body to relocate the bone back into place. He had dislocated his shoulder plenty of times, and Batman had taught him how to correct it himself in the middle of battle, but the severe pain never got more tolerable. He bit his lip, hissing when it wasn't working.

Korthar was lumbering toward him. He scrambled to get up, still trying to get his shoulder set.

Just as Korthar was in striking distance a starbolt hit the back of his head. Korthar turned around, his attention gotten. Robin sighed in relief as his shoulder finally popped back into its socket and he could circle his arm.

Starfire was hovering in the air, her hand raised and glowing, ready for another strike.

Korthar took this opportunity to taunt.

"_You are bloody and broken princess. The sight of you pleases me,_" he grinned, leering at the rapidly developing bruises and bloodshed. "_I like recalling the session with Fuan'a and Gregfor. They were the Tamaranian ambassadors we captured were they not? Your sister gave you the message. We had so much fun with them; you remember, you were there. I was hoping to repeat the experience with you and your brother._"

"_You will never lay your hands on us_," she retorted angrily.

"_I could have even more fun with you and your knotha. I want to see the look on his face while he watches you serve me_," Korthar grinned deviously.

"_Go do the fucking of yourself and die,"_ she spat at him.

"_I love it when you talk dirty to me," _Korthar growled.

Starfire screamed and aimed a starbolt at his face. He blocked with his arm, sacrificing the limb to take the hit. She flew in and it was an all out brawl, the kicks and punches melding into a blur as she made her fists and heels come into any sort of contact with the creature as she could. One well-placed kick broke Korthar's right arm and Starfire floated in the air, unable to contain the beam on her face when she saw him in pain. He rocked back and clutched at his arm. One of her ribbon shoes was torn and dangling so she shook it off her foot.

As she watched Korthar back away a Citadelian soldier snuck up behind her and jabbed at her with his trident, thinking she was distracted. It was a bad move on his part, because Starfire dodged the attack, whirled around in the air in a blink and wrenched the spear away from the guard. The shock on the soldier's face was almost comical but Starfire didn't take the time to appreciate the humor and stabbed the minion in the shoulder. The creature went down like a sack of bricks, black sludge leaking through its fingers.

While she was sidetracked with the soldier Korthar was advancing on her from behind. Starfire flipped again and kicked a surprised Korthar in the chest. He fell back against the wall and quick as a wink Starfire threw the spear and pinned Korthar's right arm to the wall. She slammed her hand on his throat and smashed his head to the surface, pressing an upraised foot against his fractured left arm. A distressed hiss croaked from Korthar's constricted throat.

Just as Starfire secured Korthar Batman and Ryand'r took down the last standing Citadelian soldier. Korthar took in the scene and realized they had been defeated. He seemed ready to talk.

"You learn some tricks," Korthar gargled. "Those green things new."

"Given to me by the only other beings in this universe as cruel as you," Starfire snarled at him, her hand glowing with power, causing Korthar's throat to burn.

"_You are extremely foolish, Princess. If not today, we will have you one way or another,"_ he growled at her in Citadelian.

Starfire roared and jerked her hand against his throat, slamming his head into the wall again. She answered in Citadelian.

"_Do not underestimate me, you despicable monster. I will slay you right here where I stand."_

"_For such a weak little girl that is a big threat," _Korthar sneered. He lost the sneer when Starfire tightened her grip and he made a choking noise as her hand compressed his windpipe even more. Her fingernail pressed up under his jaw, his pulse beating wildly under the pressure of her thumb.

"_It is not an empty one. I will kill you, but first I will seer your eyes right out of your skull." _She demonstrated by using her eye beams to burn a hole in the wall right next to Korthar's head.

"_Such a display of bravado does nothing to my confidence_." Korthar's face suggested otherwise, however.

"_Maybe if I was feeling merciful I would leave you alive and donate your blind helpless body to scientific research. The Psions are the only other race who rival your sadism and ruthlessness."_

Korthar was trying to keep up his bluff. _"You would not kill me Princess, not here."_

"_I would dispose of you here and now. Remember," _she crooned_, "I have killed before. I dispatched your precious little confidant like it was nothing."_

Korthar's face snarled. He switched to English. "You kill Glorgathor out of fear. You nothing but worthless _coward."_

Starfire lost it. She roared and drew her charged hand back ready to strike a fatal blow.

Robin caught her arm on the down swing.

She jerked, snarling and snapping at the Citadelian leader, reminding Robin of a feral jungle cat.

Korthar seemed to share Robin's observation, as the fear on the Citadelian leader's face at the close call was not lost on anyone in the room.

Robin moved Starfire over just slightly so he could talk to Korthar.

"I think we all just saw an example of what kind of position you're in, Korthar. Either pledge that you will never bother Starfire again, or I won't catch her arm next time."

"Stupid human, I will have her," Korthar hissed at him, still attempting to provoke Robin.

"She belongs to me. She will _never_ be yours," Robin retorted.

"Want to hear what I will do with little troq?"

"Have at him, Star," Robin said, removing his hand.

Starfire screamed again and raised her hand for another vicious strike.

"Wait, wait!" Korthar warbled in defense. "I yield. I agree to terms."

Starfire yanked her hand away and Korthar slumped.

"One condition, you allow us to leave with no hassle. We promise to leave Princess alone."

"You brought more soldiers than you stated and attacked a princess and my men in our own territory. You are officially an enemy of the IGP force and we will do everything in our power to see that you are treated as such," the Chief declared. "Get Debbral, we'll draw up the papers and straighten out this mess right now."

"How did they manage to sneak in so many soldiers?" Batman asked the Chief.

"Apparently they sent small groups to several check-in bays, and since it was logged in the system that Citadelians were arriving today it didn't flag as suspicious. They spread out so the security surveillance wouldn't notice how many of them there were. Korthar gave them a signal to storm the meeting hall when we recessed. He figured out Princess Koriand'r was behind the glass mirror."

"Unfortunate," Batman said.

"Indeed. I'm going to be having a talk with our security so this doesn't happen again," the Chief said grimly. "Princess Koriand'r, let him down now."

Starfire stared at Korthar frigidly as she yanked the spear away. Korthar yowled and shook out his injured arm.

Starfire and Robin were turning away when the Citadelian sneered and jumped. No one had time to react; Starfire whirled around just as he pushed her shoulders down onto the table. She fell on her back and Korthar landed over her, his teeth flashing as he bit down on Starfire's defensive raised arm. Starfire screeched, the razor teeth sinking into her flesh and mangling her forearm. She flashed her strongest eye beams right into Korthar's face just as Robin was twirling his bo staff to bring down over Korthar's spine. The Citadelian roared and reared back, his hands rubbing furiously at his burning eyes. She lifted her leg and kicked him off of her. She stood up and primly wiped off her skirt, then inspected her arm, which was now bleeding freely.

Korthar was kneeling on the floor, rocking in pain. She snapped her fingers and some IGP guards came and restrained him.

Raven was coming to her side but Starfire shook her head.

"_I will slay a thousand slaves in your name when I return to the Citadel, you sniveling little bitch!"_ Korthar raged.

Starfire knelt down to his level. _"You can rant at me all you like, you can boast the things you will do in my name, but we all know that without your sight there is little pleasure in torturing others."_

"_Bitch, I can still hear their screams!"_ he raved.

"_But you cannot see their faces. Admit it, you lust for the look of defeat. You lust for the sight of blood running like rivers over your table. You cannot torture your slaves when you are groping around, trying to find their weakest point. They already know yours. You cannot break them, even in death they will know they are better than you."_

Korthar roared like a savage animal and flung his arms out wildly, attempting to snatch Starfire. She flitted out of the way, a strange smirk on her face.

"_You have lost, Korthar! You have become what you despise the most!"_

He thrashed about with his claws, the guards backing away, unable to subdue him.

"_Tell me, what jealousy will you feel when your subordinates have the pleasure of sight, when they can see the destruction and damage they do to their slaves and you cannot? Will you allow them to carry on, when you are so deprived? You, the leader of all the Citadelians, and you cannot even see!"_

"_Bitch! I would tear your eyes out with my teeth!"_

"_I dare you to try! That is if you can catch me, you pathetic creature."_

Korthar was snarling and snapping his teeth, thick black sludge-like blood oozing down his face from his empty sockets. He growled in Citadelian and two of his henchmen came to his side and helped him stand.

"Ready to sign that affidavit?" the Chief said, amused.

"I sign nothing! I hunt bitch until she is _dead_!" Korthar howled.

Robin twirled his staff and jabbed under Korthar's jaw, right at his pulse.

"That is not a wise decision," he said coldly.

Korthar bared his teeth and raised his chin to alleviate some of the pressure.

Robin hushed his volume but lost none of his deadly serious tone.

"She could wage war against your people and win, but it will be _I_ who takes you out, if you ever _dare_ try stealing her away from me again." He pushed his stave to make his point loud and clear.

Korthar snarled low in his throat like a rabid dog for a few moments, before finally giving one minuscule nod.

Robin did not remove his weapon but turned and beckoned at the Chief.

The Chief poked at his touch pad and Debbral's placid face filled the screen.

"Hello Chief, what can I do for ya honey?"

"We are in need of your secretarial services. Please report to meeting hall 4380 immediately, and bring your printer."

"Yessir," Debbral chirped. "Do I need a translator?"

"Uh, is written Citadelian one of your many talents?"

"Citadelian... oh them nasty critters. I got ya. I'll bring the translator. Ain't nobody in all the known universe would wanna learn their language the easy way, like them Tamaranians do. Can I get you anything else? Coffee?" Debbral asked.

The Chief considered. "Sure, I could go for some coffee. Anyone else?"

The Citadelians looked at each other, baffled. One raised its hand tentatively.

"Bring the pot. Oh! And those nutcakes you made from home. Those are great."

"Will do, honey!"

Raven examined Starfire's head, the wound causing Starfire's hair to become stringy with blood as it trickled down her back. Head wounds bled a great deal even if not serious, so Raven gently took Starfire's arm, trying to heal the bite, which was deep and bleeding far more. Starfire wrenched her arm away. "It is fine. Do not heal it."

Raven's eyes widened in shock.

"What was that for? She's just trying to help," Robin chastised her.

"I do not require fixing. It is fine the way it is."

"Don't be silly, it's bleeding pretty bad. You're going to faint if she doesn't."

"Leave it," Starfire snapped.

She flew out the door as fast as she could. Robin dashed after her.

"Starfire, wait!"

He caught up to her in the hallway and grabbed her non-mangled arm.

"Let go of me," Starfire snarled at him.

He was taken aback. "What's your problem? Raven was just trying to help you, you didn't have to snap at her like that."

"Sometimes I do not need healing! Sometimes the pain does not need to be cured," she insisted, her eyes glowing.

"Oh Star," Robin said sadly. "Just because you hurt on the inside doesn't mean you have to leave the cuts on the outside."

"It is a battle wound. Do not take that away from me."

"I won't. But why did you run away?"

She turned away, clasping her hands, which were trembling violently.

"You're shaking. Are you okay?" He came round to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She looked him right in the eyes. "I would have killed him. If you had not caught my arm, I would have torn his throat out."

Robin studied her for a moment. "I know."

"On Tamaran, my sickening display of mercy would have been considered pathetic and weak. There would be rumors circulating that I am unfit to be Princess of Tamaran, whispers of my inadequacy to dispatch my enemies quickly and ruthlessly. Especially a Citadelian, the leader of the Citadelians no less! Tamaranians despise the Citadelians! We are to kill them on sight!" she wailed.

"I understand, Starfire."

"No, you do not!"

"_Stop_ it," Robin snapped. "I almost let you do it."

She stopped her frenetic pacing and stared at him.

"You what?" she said weakly.

"I said I almost let you do it."

"But, you..."

"Yeah. I know. The only reason I stopped you is because I knew how you would feel about yourself afterward. Everyone in the room would be watching you; you'd regret it, even if it were that twisted sadistic bastard. I know what he would've done to you, the horrible death he would've given you," Robin said, his voice cracking in his throat.

Starfire's face was going pale and she was dizzy. She found her legs couldn't support her anymore. She slowly sank to the floor. "But how can that be?"

"I made Raven show me. She didn't want to, I ordered her."

Starfire stared at the floor before sitting up against the wall, hiding behind her drawn up knees.

"I wanted nothing more than to see you punch him in the face, see his face cave in the way he made yours in that nightmare. But you'd feel terrible about it; you know you would. I couldn't stand to see you feel guilty because of something that was in your nature to do."

"I am a warrior, and I always will be," she said, looking up at him. "I try not to take a life, but it is something that was ingrained in me since my training on Okaara. We are trained as assassins, as soldiers. But I am not a good one. I am always swayed by my emotions. I am a coward," she said bitterly.

"How would you ever figure yourself as a coward?" Robin asked.

"You and the Batman, you never take a life, even the most terrifyingly cruel and dangerous villains you face, like the Joker. You leave him alive to strike at any time. You are brave to let your enemies live, because they most certainly will not show you the same courtesy. But me, I wanted to kill Korthar so I could have peace. So I could no longer wonder where he was, if he was plotting against me. It is cowardly of me to rid myself of him so that I may live the way I wish."

"I think you have it backwards, Star... I can't tell you how many times Bruce and I have discussed the issue of leaving the Joker alive. He has murdered so many people and every time he breaks free he slays even more. The only reason Batman won't finish the job is because it means we have to stoop to his level. The Joker knows that if Batman kills him it proves his point."

Starfire drummed on her knees with her fingers.

"It's the same thing here. If you killed Korthar, you would be no better than him."

"I damaged him beyond repair. He will be blind for the rest of his life."

"Good. He deserves it. If you ask me, you gave him a better punishment than death. He will have all his life to suffer."

"He said he would slay a thousand slaves in my name," Starfire looked up, her eyes like round wet saucers. "I cannot stand thinking he will harm others in my place. I would rather take a thousand beatings than let someone be hurt in my stead."

Robin knelt down in front of her. "He won't do it," he consoled her. "He said that to get a rise out of you, because he knew that would hurt you. It was a bluff."

"I sincerely hope you are correct."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "He's all talk, Star. He won't back up what he says." He held out his hand. "I know it's a matter of pride for you, but maybe you should let Raven heal that. It could get infected from whatever nastiness is in that creature's mouth. You might need stitches, and I need to look at your head. Plus, you're bleeding all over everything."

"Give Raven a rest. You can do the stitching, sanitizing, and bandaging of my arm." She took his hand and he helped her stand up. "You are comfortable with me?" she asked, clarifying one last time.

"I felt the same things you felt Star. I almost didn't catch your arm. His death would have been on me just as much as it would've been on you. I don't blame you in the slightest, not after I saw your dream. Don't worry yourself over it a second more."

"Okay," she said, placated. He walked her to their suite where they requested antiseptic wash and other medical supplies. He parted her damp hair and concluded the same as Raven; while it was very bruised and the laceration looked nasty, the bite needed attention first. Robin was carefully sewing the wound on her arm closed when the Chief informed Starfire through the intercom a half an hour later that the documents were signed and she did not have to see Korthar's face ever again.

ooo

Robin dipped his fingers, swirling them around and creating little whirls of current. Strands of Starfire's hair caught in the motion and twirled around his fingertip. She was floating on her back, her hair fanning out around her, eyes closed. Robin reclined next to the deep wide tub, resting his chin on his arms, which were draped over the side. Starfire held her stitched and bandaged arm over the edge of the tub. She was completely still, not even breathing, and then in a wave her whole body shuddered and she sucked in a shaky breath, clasping Robin's hand like he was saving her from drowning. He whispered that it was okay, and she lapsed back into stasis.

He drew his fingers softly along her skin, letting her know he was here for her; he admired her. He traced her ribs, the curve of her breast, the line of her collarbone, smiled when she shivered.

She finally opened her eyes and glanced at him, and he thought he'd break into millions of tiny pieces when he saw the raw pain in her eyes. Korthar was taken care of but she had yet to face her sister's indictment.

"What can I do for you, baby?" he asked despondently.

"There is nothing anyone can do now," she replied, just as hopeless.

Robin frowned sadly at her.

"I could lift the charges-"

"No. Don't you even dare think about it," Robin cut her off. "She deserves everything they sentence her."

"I do not feel right... I feel the guilt for taking my own sister to trial. She will not be sentenced to death, not likely, but I am sure a life sentence will be 'on the table'."

"Good. Then she can't come back to harm you again. She may be your family by blood, but we're your true family, Star. We're always here for you now. You shouldn't feel guilty; she was going to give you to the Citadel again. She will _never_ earn any forgiveness or compassion from me. She is evil and the trial will prove that to everyone."

"You truly think she is evil?"

"You saw the malicious glee she got out of telling you what Korthar was going to do to you in the Citadel. I saw your dream. If that really is what she was saying on that day she came to get you... Yeah. She's evil."

Starfire lowered her head. "I do not understand. It hurts me to hear you speak that way about my sister."

"Of course it does. She's your family, and you've always protected her. She's a part of you, a reflection on you. You hate the things she does to you, you hate the way she acts, but when other people talk about her you feel the need to defend her, simply because you're compelled to be loyal to the only blood family you have."

Starfire's bottom lip quivered. "Yes," she whimpered.

"The thing you have to realize is she's poison, Star. She's killing you. Literally. She's eating away at your insides and she's trying to mutilate your body. Let her go. Get angry. Don't let her waste you away."

Starfire looked as though she were going to cry. "I understand," she choked out.

"Star... I don't mean to be harsh but it worries me if you're thinking about dropping the charges. She needs this, baby. She will never realize the great extent of her actions if she doesn't have to suffer the consequences."

"I know this," Starfire said with a tremor.

"You're doing the right thing."

Robin brushed her bangs out of her eyes and stood, grabbing his shirt by the collar and tugging it over his head. He kicked off his pants and boxers and stepped into the tub. Starfire sat up, her wet hair plastering against her shoulders. He lay down on his back and she slithered against him, resting her cheek against his chest. She placed her palm on his pectoral and listened to his heartbeat as he kissed the top of her head and stroked her back.

* * *

Yay! That chapter kinda sucked to get through. Why do I keep writing all these action scenes?

So I got a new job. It was extremely hard to leave the old one, because I had worked there for _seven years_, people. And my husband and I met there and he is still employed there. But this new job provides a way better opportunity for me (and more money, yay!) but the downside is now I have to get used to a completely new routine and since my husband and I won't see each other at work all day we're going to have to work out how we spend our free time again. So once again my life throws me a curve ball and opportunities for writer's block. It'll be interesting to say the least, but basically just expect the random updates months apart like usual! I don't know why I'm telling you all this, cause you're all like "Oh, so you're saying that you're not going to be updating more frequently, like every other one of your author's notes?" Yes. Yes that is exactly what I am saying. I'm just telling you the new excuse. =)

By the way, I did add something to the author's note of the previous chapter in response to some reviews I was getting. If you didn't see it.

Next up: a banquet to celebrate, Blackfire's indictment, and maybe the Titans finally go home? (maybe... cause I haven't written that far yet!)


	34. Chapter 34

The Chief informed the Titans that a banquet was being planned to celebrate the first step in repelling the Citadel. The Titans were allowed to go about their leisure and shop to find eveningwear for the event scheduled in four days.

Starfire found a beautiful electric emerald green gown. It was strapless, made from filmy material that gathered around her curves and flowed to the floor, and a small train trailed behind her. A large sparkling brooch was pinned over the right hip.

Raven opted for a simple but elegant black evening gown that slit up the front over one leg. Her dress was also strapless, with a fitted bodice. The top of the bodice was lined with rhinestones, which gave the dress a little shimmer.

Robin, Beast Boy, and even Cyborg were fitted for tuxes.

Something seemed a little off with Starfire. In the days leading up to the banquet she wasn't herself, and as they were getting ready for the party Robin noticed she was subdued and it was like she had something weighing on her mind. She mentioned she wasn't feeling well.

"You don't have to go tonight if you feel sick, Star. They'll understand."

She shook her head. "It would be ungrateful of me not to attend. I only feel a little light in the head."

"Light-headed?"

"Yes."

"Are you dizzy?"

"A little."

"Well... let me know if you need to leave early."

"I will do that." She leaned her temple against the door as Robin straightened his tie.

The Titans gathered in the hallway to leave for the banquet together. Starfire's mane of hair cascaded in a sleek wave of curls down her back and she wore a chain with a modest round diamond pendant. Raven's hair had been twisted into an up-do, wisps of hair falling out to caress her neck. Dainty sparkling earrings adorned her ears. She didn't wear a necklace; the detailing on her dress was enough accessory.

As the five Titans exchanged compliments on the monkey suits and dresses, Beast Boy sniffed Starfire's arm and looked worried. He told her it smelled like it was getting infected. Robin looked at her pointedly. Starfire sighed and took off the bandages so Raven could heal her.

The empath removed Robin's precise stitches with her magic and cleaned everything up. Then they proceeded to the event.

The banquet for all the heroes and the servicemen was lovely. The great hall was decorated and a huge buffet was laid out with the very finest food of several planets. Cyborg was in heaven. He mostly spent the evening at the spread, refilling his plate.

Robin and Starfire were once again inseparable. They ate together (although Starfire only managed to down some crackers) and stood side by side the entire night. Either his hand rested on the small of her back or her hand softly gripped his bicep. Ryand'r and Galfore made the rounds, thanking everyone and showing their gratitude.

The Chief mingled too, complimenting his men on the mission. The event was good press and many influential people were there. He was pleased it was a roaring success.

Superman and J'onn had returned from Earth. J'onn was extremely happy (you could tell because his frown was slightly less severe) when the Chief had the forethought to include a large pile of Oreo cookies shipped in from Earth in the food array. He contentedly munched on cookies for the evening, barely aware there was a party going on. The two Justice Leaguers, Batman, and Alfred formed their own little group. Raven and Beast Boy switched between Cyborg and Robin and Starfire.

"I have a question," Raven addressed the Tamaranian girl, when there finally was a lull of people congratulating them.

"Yes?"

"When Ryand'r came to Earth, he said that he left Tamaran after you escaped, because your father was trying to send him to the Citadel too. Why didn't the Citadel try to get your brother?"

"Oh, yes," Starfire said. "I do not believe there was ever an official treaty. Ryand'r told me he had overheard Blackfire and our father discussing his use as a peace offering in my absence. He left Tamaran immediately. We realize now that Blackfire was suggesting the idea to our father, and not the other way around. Our father could not draw a treaty when the offering was missing."

"So the Citadel already knew barking up Ryand'r's tree was a waste of time and effort," Beast Boy supplied.

"…Yes," Starfire said, her brows drawing together in her classic expression of uncertainty.

"His expression means the Citadel did not waste time chasing after Ryand'r," Robin explained.

"Oh, I see," Starfire nodded. Robin smirked and rubbed her back. It always gave him a little shot of nostalgia when she didn't comprehend an Earth saying. Sometimes he missed having to explain things to her. It was one of the things that brought them together.

"Does Ryand'r know what he's going to do, after all this is over?" Robin asked.

"Ryand'r has decided to return to Tamaran, now that it is safe. Since I have passed on the throne, my brother will carry on the And'r line. He has agreed to let Galfore remain emperor until he is older and ready to take on the responsibilities." Starfire smiled sadly. "I will miss him greatly; we have just found each other and now we will be apart again. But I have promised to do the calling as often as possible."

Robin pulled her in to his hip, giving her a side squeeze.

"Starfire, I've been meaning to ask you something," Raven said. "When I healed your arm, I detected a trace of metal in your bones. What is it?"

"I believe it is a metal native to my planet. The closest comparison to an Earth metal would be Titanium, but I believe ours is much lighter. My mass is not much more than a human girl of my size."

"Tamaranians seem to have lots of scars," Beast Boy commented.

"Yes, for Tamaranians, we bear battle scars proudly, much like humans brand their bodies with images composed of ink, the 'tattoo'. Scars are a symbol of our warrior heritage and prowess. The more scars, the more revered a warrior who has survived such injuries."

"Is that why you didn't want Raven to heal your arm at first?" Robin asked quietly.

Starfire shrugged, feeling somewhat silly now for holding to a tradition that didn't even matter much to her in the first place. Her arm would have gotten seriously infected if Raven had not healed it, and it would have had ugly white scars trailing over it. Humans did not value scars like her society did, and she planned to live among humans for the rest of her life.

"Robin? Can I speak with you in private, please?" Batman appeared at his elbow.

"Oh, ah... sure," he said reluctantly. He fought not to roll his eyes. Heeere comes the lecture.

He touched Starfire's arm.

"Star? Batman and I will be right back."

She turned to look at him. "Oh, okay," she nodded. Beast Boy and Raven were right with her, so he didn't worry about her being overwhelmed by herself.

"Let's go," Batman said, walking off. "There are some important things I need to fill you in on."

Robin's brows furrowed. That was a different start off.

"First, I'd like to say I am always amazed at your capacity to find yourself in situations like the one you found yourself in a week ago."

Robin's shoulders drooped and he sighed in exasperation. "It's the same old song and dance, Bruce."

"You keep playing the melody, it's not my fault."

"There wasn't much else she could do. If she hadn't gotten her sister to capture her, she would still be running and her sister would be causing even more trouble, stirring up the Citadel."

"I know."

"And don't think I didn't criticize her too! I said it was a stupid idea, what she did, when I woke up in that cell. But honestly? I don't think I'd have the cojones to do what she did."

"What exactly did she do? She couldn't have counted on being rescued. While we were able to, something could have happened to delay us. She was extremely lucky."

"I wasn't even supposed to be with her. She snuck away from us at IGP and went down to the terminal alone. I followed her and jumped into her pod as it was leaving. She was going to confront her sister, and she knew her sister couldn't resist capturing her. She said she knew how to escape from the Gordanian cells. It was supposed to be the same cell she escaped from the first time, when she came to Earth."

"What do you mean 'supposed to be'?" Batman said, catching on to Robin's words.

"She didn't anticipate that they had an illegal cell. It was powered by xinothium. She really freaked out when she realized she couldn't escape." Robin lowered his gaze. "She didn't think anyone would be able to rescue us. She was preparing for the Citadel."

Batman was silent as he took this in.

"Well?" Robin said, unable to take the quiet. "Aren't you going to say something? How could we be so stupid and reckless, and place everyone's lives in danger?"

Batman still didn't say anything. Robin scowled.

"I hate it when you draw it out like this. You know, what she did was really brave," he insisted.

"It was brave," Batman said.

Robin was so shocked he stopped in his tracks. Batman kept going and Robin had to scoot to catch up.

"Wait wait wait. You're joking, right?" he said, astonished.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Batman said flatly.

"No, you don't. You are honest to God not joking. Well what the hell."

"I was angry at first. I was going to lecture the hell out of you two at the beginning on IGP's ship. I didn't have all the facts at that point. Now I can see she was brave. It was reckless of her to strike off alone, but I can see that she had no other recourse."

Robin was dumbfounded. "You actually think she did the right thing?"

"It's a shame she didn't factor in the Gordanians would have an illegal trick up their sleeve. But IGP could do nothing for her. She had to make her sister break the law."

"Who are you and what have you done with Batman?" Robin gaped.

Batman shook his head. "I've heard what the Citadel is like. I never even imagined for a second that's what Raven had seen when she absorbed Starfire's memories, and clouded with Scarecrow's fear toxin to boot. It makes sense now, why Raven was so distraught. Knowing that Starfire's been to the Citadel once already and willingly placed herself into the hands of her sister, who was going to take her back there again... I can't say that I would have the guts to devise a plan like that, if I were in her situation."

Robin was stunned into silence.

"I can't believe you're condoning what she did. I mean, it worked, and we were able to be rescued, but I expected a rant from you at how stupid we were."

"You were stupid. But also very brave."

"You think you know a guy," Robin snorted.

"Do you want a rant?"

"No, that's okay. I actually like the non rant."

"Me too."

They paused for a moment before Robin commented.

"Those Citadelians are disgusting."

"You handled them very well after you got your emotions under control."

"Oh my God, two compliments in one day? Are you ill?"

"Take it or leave it."

"I'll take it but I think you should have Alfred look you over. Did Catwoman knock you over the head or something?"

Batman rubbed his mouth at the mention of Catwoman, a sign that he was concealing a smirk.

"She did! She so did! You dog you."

"No, I am not ill," Batman said, avoiding.

"Sure you're not. You're the opposite of ill. No wonder you're so laid back. She's been scratching your back, huh?"

"Let's get back to the subject. I have some important things to tell you."

"Quick change the topic. Am I going to have a new mommy?"

Batman blanched.

"Sorry I just can't resist." Robin had a grin a mile wide.

"You might have a new brother."

Robin raised his eyebrows in shock. "What?"

"I parked the Batmobile in an alley while I was chasing on foot after some thugs. When I came back, a street urchin had the Batmobile up on blocks and was taking off the last tire."

"He sounds like a handful."

"He is. I've tracked him down. Seems he's got a laundry list of criminal charges, and he's very young. Everything is what he's had to do to survive. What caught my eye were his skills at evading me."

Robin smirked. "I thought it was about time that Batman had Robin by his side again."

He raised an eyebrow at Robin. "You're not thinking of coming back." It was a statement, not a question.

"No. I'm thinking of changing up the duds. It's about time. I'm getting too old to be the 'boy wonder.' Starfire has an idea, something she saw in the future. It's not finalized yet, but I've been working on it in secret."

"Hmm. Well let me know if I can assist you if you need it."

"I'll be sending you the old uniform. What's this kid's name?"

"Jason."

Robin nodded. "Train him well."

"I intend to. Anyway, before we went off on the tangent, I was saying you caught the Citadelians in their lie, and I don't know how this 'betrothed' thing came about, but it's a good thing Starfire's not going back there."

"Yeah. It was just a misunderstanding between Tamaranian and human terms. But now I'm glad it happened. I literally know what they would do to her if she were to return there." He shuddered.

"I don't think anyone was in a position to argue for her freedom better than you. She is lucky she has you."

"I'm lucky I have her," Robin said.

Batman looked like he was having trouble getting out the next thing he wanted to say. Robin waited.

"I guess... I'm no good at this sort of thing," he muttered. "I guess I just want to say that I'm proud of you. You were brave in the face of certain torture and death and then you handled the Citadelians perfectly. Well, up until the attack, I mean. You did a good job."

Robin couldn't say a thing.

Batman grunted.

"No snarky comment for me? Alfred's not even here to intervene. We're getting better."

"Thanks, Bruce," Robin said.

"All right," Batman said briskly, trying to alleviate the sentimentality. "Here's what I wanted to tell you concerning Blackfire's trial."

Robin perked up, listening.

"You will notice that their court system is similar to ours. Superman and the Justice League have given IGP some cues on a better system to try their criminals. At first there was no system at all, if someone was apprehended on criminal charges they were sent to prison and that was it. A lot of innocent people were locked up and a lot of criminals went free. A few years back they implemented a system where a criminal was apprehended and their trial involved one judge, no jury. There was a prosecutor and a defense. The evidence would be presented, each side was allowed one witness, and there was no audience. The judge would decide the verdict and the sentence."

"That leaves a lot of weight on one person," Robin commented. "What if the judge was crooked? Bribed?"

"Exactly. A lot of criminals got off scot-free. Superman and I met with the Chief to discuss their judicial processes and what was lacking. We presented our way of trying criminals and it made sense to the Chief. He especially liked the idea of a jury of unbiased peers."

"At least people will be tried fairly then."

"Yes. I thought the knowledge that the court system is familiar would help you. The defense is no doubt trying to build a strong case in Blackfire's favor. We will have to be careful."

"Thanks."

"I've heard they're setting a date for Blackfire's preliminary hearing. It shouldn't be scheduled later than a few days from now, so then we can all go home."

Robin's shoulders slumped. "I wish we could just leave now."

"I know, you've all been through a lot. It's almost over. The prosecutor for Blackfire's case wants to get statements from all of us so he can prove she's guilty."

"That'll be fun too. Poor Starfire. I think she just wants to go crawl in a hole and never come out again."

"I don't blame her. It's not easy handling a family member who has betrayed you."

Robin shook his head. He glanced over at Starfire across the room. She was looking overwhelmed, holding Raven's hand and leaning against her.

Batman followed his gaze. "We should probably rejoin the banquet now."

ooo

After some slow dancing, Robin noticed Starfire was fading and asked if she wanted to take a stroll through some of the sky decks, to get a little privacy from the party. She nodded, he took her hand and they entered an elevator.

Once they were alone and gazing out at the stars through the large dome, Robin wondered if she'd finally get what was bothering her off her chest.

He leaned against the railing, his arm around her back.

Finally he broke the silence. "You know, the past few days you've been a little quiet. Are you unhappy about something?"

Starfire fiddled with her fingers and looked down.

"I can see something's bothering you. Want to share?"

She took in a deep breath and clasped her hands together. She glanced at him before looking away.

"Yes," she said slowly. "I have been meaning to tell you something, but I am unsure how. You will not be happy with me."

Robin frowned in confusion. "What won't I be happy about?" he said carefully.

"I have made a bad choice. And now, days after, I realize I was desperate and not in my mind at the time. It will affect us both."

"What did you do, Star? It can't be that bad. I've been with you this whole time, you haven't done anything wrong."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "Yes I have. I have done something terrible."

"What is it then?"

"You will be angry," she said, resigned.

"Tell me Starfire, quit beating around the bush."

She opened her mouth.

"It means quit avoiding the point and get to it."

She breathed in deeply and sighed.

"I have been trying to work up the nerve to tell you. I am not sure how you will take this, but when we… after we got back from the Gordanian ship and Raven healed me, and then we…"

"Go on."

"I neglected to mention that I was close to the most fertile point in my cycle."

The blood drained out of Robin's face.

"What?" he blurted.

Starfire crossed her arms tightly. "I was desperate, and I was not thinking clearly. At the time I did not care if we were to… I just needed you. And then afterward I was ashamed and frightened and I realized what I had done, and you… you were going to be _so_ angry."

She looked up at the sky, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"So, you're pregnant?" he said, his voice disturbingly flat.

"I am unsure if we have actually conceived," she said hurriedly, " but since your, um… well it can live up to a week inside me? I know that we washed most of it away, but all it takes…it is a possibility that I could be."

Robin was stunned into a shocked silence. She waited for the tidal wave of anger that didn't seem to come. She had expected him to rant and rave, but he was standing stone still, staring at her with no emotion. His silence worried her more than anything.

Finally he broke the pause that hung between them.

"How could you do that to me?"

She closed her eyes, the sorrow in his words slicing straight to her heart. She couldn't bear to see the hurt that had broken out onto his face.

"After the fights we've had about trusting each other and not keeping secrets, and you go and keep one like _this_. What were you thinking?"

"That is the problem, I was not thinking… I was not thinking at all."

He rubbed a cheek in a distracted way.

"Damn straight you weren't thinking."

He shook his head, his lips still parted in disbelief.

Starfire had her hands clasped by her chest, her face worried, waiting for the fury she knew would surface eventually.

"I can't even… how could you do this, Star. _God_."

She winced. "I am extremely upset with myself."

"I'm extremely upset with you too," he glared.

And there was the shift. She saw his face redden as the implications of the situation fully sank in.

"What are we going to do?" His tone was now laced with a hard edge.

"I do not know," she said softly.

He began pacing.

"I can't believe you. After all that, and you go and betray me again," he accused.

She squinted her eyes shut, huddling her arms around herself. She could see his defense mechanism kicking in as he channeled all of his pain into frustration.

"This is crazy. I can't believe this. What are we going to do?"

"I… I know, I-"

"_Jesus_," he spun around, his hands in his hair. "I am not ready to be a father."

Starfire's shoulders slumped and she lost her balance, falling a few steps to the side before she grabbed the railing for support.

"I mean, how … how could you not tell me, Starfire?" he exclaimed, his hands palm up.

"I did not mean to hurt you, never," she shook her head, her bottom lip trembling.

"Well you did! You should've known better! How are we going to hide this?"

"I thought-"

"_Shit_," he moaned, not listening to her. "What is Bruce gonna say? _God damn_ it, Starfire!"

Her eyes widened.

"I-I am sor-ry, I must go!"

She took off running, holding up her dress, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Starfire! Get back here, don't you dare run off!" Robin called after her, sprinting to catch up with her.

He caught her arm and spun her around.

"Don't run away."

She shook her head frantically. "I cannot stand you yelling at me. I cannot."

"Should've thought of that before," he snapped. "You've put me in a really awkward position."

She drew in quick shallow breaths, her eyes slipping away.

"I know I know, I am sorry, I am so sorry," she cried, wringing her hands, tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, Starfire."

She shook her head, a hand holding her forehead, her eyes rolling back.

"No. S_tay_ with me. Starfire."

Her lids closed, her legs buckled and with a moan she sank to the floor. Robin caught her descent and laid her across his knees as a shape rose up through the floor.

Raven's curvaceous form materialized, looking scared.

"What's going on?" she asked worriedly.

Robin shifted Starfire's body so he could stand up with her cradled in his arms.

"None of your fucking business," he growled at her.

Raven's eyes widened like saucers and her mouth dropped open.

"You can't expect me to just leave it alone when you act that way and Starfire's out cold," she chastised him angrily.

"I'm serious. Drop it," Robin said brusquely, brushing past her.

She reached out to his mind but he shut her out with a slamming door.

"I can help."

"Leave it alone Rae," he said warningly.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the room. I don't feel like partying anymore." He hurried away with heavy steps.

As he was leaving his agitated mind forgot to hold up the shields.

Raven gasped, shocked.

"Oh, _Azar_…"

ooo

Starfire began stirring. Her swollen eyes cracked open and gazed blearily at the ceiling.

Robin was sitting on the edge of the bed, his chin in his hands.

"What happened?" she asked faintly, rubbing her hand over her head.

"You blacked out. You've been so stressed lately and I've barely seen you eat anything, so it's no wonder."

"Oh."

He sighed and looked over at her. He had changed her out of her evening dress and into a nightie. He found some gray sleep pants and a white t-shirt.

"We need to talk."

Starfire didn't move, but absorbed his grim statement.

"So what are we going to do."

"I do not know."

"This is huge, Star. If you're pregnant..."

"I know."

"I'm not just angry. I'm scared. We're not ready for this."

She sniffled.

"How could you put us in this situation? First you don't tell me that being a _knotha_ means being _engaged_, and it gets leaked to the press. It was like a runaway train, impossible to stop, and I had no choice. If I had insisted we weren't, your pretty little self would be sitting in the Citadel right now, so we lucked out on that one. But if that wasn't bad enough, now you go and make another decision without me, and this one affects us for eighteen years. This is ridiculous, Starfire. Having a child is a big deal, at least it is to me."

"It is also the big deal for me," she said meekly.

"Well it doesn't seem like it. I trusted you to tell me when it was safe for us. I roughly know when your period is about to start, because you get all weepy and eat an entire bucket of ice cream with pickles covered in fudge, but calculating the whole ovulation thing is a lot harder. I don't see those signs like you do. I don't want to make you go on birth control, Star. But this level of deception is a deal breaker next time."

"A deal breaker?"

"Meaning a relationship ender."

"Oh," she sighed sadly. "I understand."

"Do you really? Cause I would've thought you had learned your lesson last time," he said sarcastically.

Her features crumpled and she buried her face into her hands.

"Why aren't you scared?"

"I am!" she cried. "I am the terrified!"

He pursed his lips.

"I am so frightened, and I do not have anyone to blame but myself," she wailed. She started to cry again.

Robin hated when she cried while they were fighting. The tears stormed his defenses and beckoned at his heart, but his anger held firm and won over.

He shook his head. "I know it's not fair. I know you've been through so much in the past few weeks. I don't want to be harsh on you, but there really is no excuse for not telling me I could get you _pregnant_."

"No, there is not," she whimpered through her fingers.

"Having a kid is a huge lifestyle change that we're not ready for. Don't you understand how that would drastically change things, especially between us? How could you just toss that whole decision aside so blasé and go for it? How could you not tell me?"

"I do understand. I am not stupid and I was not the blasé. I was the mess of emotional and I needed you desperately. I did not think about the consequences. If I told you, you would have said no…"

"Damn right I would've said no." He threw up his hands, at a loss. "I really can't believe this. You better pray to _X'hal_ or whoever that you're not knocked up."

Starfire curled up bitterly on the bed, burying her face in the pillow with her back toward him. Her curtain of hair hid her tear-streaked face, and her shoulders shuddered as she sobbed. He shook his head again. Apparently she was shutting down and the conversation was over. He didn't know what else there was left to say.

ooo

At the end of the hall where the Titans were staying was their own private sky deck. Robin was leaning his elbows over a railing, staring out into the inky blackness pin pricked with little spots of light.

It was late at night according to IGP's time, the banquet had dwindled and everyone retired for the night. Starfire had finally cried herself to sleep. Robin couldn't drift off; his mind was a snarled mess of thoughts and worries.

"No matter what happens, everything's going to work out okay, you know that," said a voice from behind him.

He smirked ruefully.

"Can't ever hide from you, can I?"

"The bond I have with you is stronger than any of the others. I've been in your head twice, and it's had longer time to intensify."

"Still doesn't give you the right to poke your nose in all the time."

Raven frowned. "I know you're scared, and you're trying your best to hide it. But snipping at me when I'm just trying to help isn't going to help anything."

"Why would I be scared?"

"Is she truly pregnant?"

Robin dipped his head down. "We don't know yet. But it's a possibility."

"I thought she could…"

"She can."

"Sooo…"

"She didn't tell me."

Raven grimaced. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it."

"Why didn't she tell you?"

Robin shifted against the railing. "She was a mess. It was right after we got onto IGP's ship after fighting Blackfire. She was emotionally unstable and she thought I'd refuse her if she told me she could get pregnant."

"She was right though, you would've said no."

"Of course I would've said no. I just wish she could have trusted me to console her in a different way."

"She wasn't thinking straight."

"We discussed that already. What's done is done. Now we just have to wait. Great fucking timing."

"It's not the greatest timing, no. But at least you're engaged."

Robin looked confused.

"What's that look for?" Raven asked.

"Well… it's that. We're not _actually_ engaged, Rae. I went along with the whole betrothed and _knotha_ thing because I had to. If I said I wasn't, she would've gone back to the Citadel. We haven't done it officially yet, I don't have a ring, and I never actually _asked_ her to marry me. It was all a misunderstanding."

"So you're feeling apprehensive that a baby will tie you down?"

"No, not tie me down. I just didn't want to do things out of order. We weren't ready to get engaged yet, it happened completely out of my control. And now she made a decision for me, once again without my input, and I'm responsible for all of it. How could she do that to me?"

"You didn't give her any reason to think it would be okay if she didn't ask you?"

Robin sighed. "Well, on the way to the Gordanian ship, I told her I could plan on a future with her. I told her we'd get married someday, have kids, the white picket fences and etcetera."

"Ah," Raven said. "So in her emotional tizzy she may have thought if it happened it wouldn't be the end of the world."

"I'm guessing," he mused.

"It's not going to be the end of the world, you know that right? You would love your child more than anything."

"Oh I know that. The responsibility of raising a kid is more the issue. And Bruce. I don't even want to think about the ranting." Robin squinted his eyes and pressed his fingers on the bridge of his nose.

"Especially after his sex talk with you and warning you to use protection," Raven smirked.

"You heard that too, huh?"

"I did."

"We could've tried to find something if she had just told me."

"This hasn't broken your trust completely, has it?"

Robin tapped his fist on the railing. "That's the thing, Rae. I've had some time to cool down and think about this rationally. I really let her have it and now I feel bad. But I still can't get over the fact she didn't say something. I'm really trying not to feel tricked into this."

"She wouldn't ever trick you. She was emotionally desperate."

"I know. I know that more than anything."

"I don't blame you for feeling like your trust was violated. But give her a chance. She made a bad choice, but maybe something good will come of it."

"When she keeps secrets, it hurts our relationship."

Raven looked down. "Maybe you should tell her that. She needs to know how she's hurting you."

Robin nodded silently.

"Um… I was wondering though Raven, if you could keep this whole 'maybe, maybe not' thing a secret. Not that we can't trust Cy and Beast Boy, but…"

"I get what you're saying."

"Yeah, no offense but we weren't going to tell you either. It would've been between Star and me, but it's just too damn hard to hide things from you. If a miracle happens and she's not pregnant we won't say anything."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks," Robin sighed in relief. "I'm tired of talking about me. How are you and Beast Boy doing?"

Raven's eyebrows rose. "Well, uh… good, I guess."

Robin looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "Good, you guess?"

She shrugged. "Yeah."

"You don't sound like everything's good."

"Well, it's… I… uh…" she blushed.

A grin broke out on Robin's face. "Ah, it's _that_ kind of issue."

Raven crossed her arms around herself.

"Maybe."

"So spill it."

She scrunched her nose at him.

"Oh come on! I just poured my heart out to you. You can talk about everyone else's sex life except your own?"

Raven frowned. "Well, that's the thing. We don't have a… sex life."

"No?"

"We've gotten _really_ close, um… a few times this past week. But I just can't take it that last step."

"Ah. I understand."

"You do?" Raven said, looking at him hopefully.

"Of course. I felt the same way myself."

"But you're a guy."

Robin snorted. "So? It took me a little bit to get used to being physically intimate with Star. I was shy; I admit it. I spent so much time repressing any thoughts about her that when I finally could be with her I felt totally vulnerable."

"It didn't seem to take you too long to figure it out though. There was the episode with those dice."

Robin grinned. "Those stupid dice. I blame Batman."

"You blame Batman for everything."

"If he hadn't ticked me off so bad it probably would've taken months before she and I did anything beyond making out."

"The funny thing is she was ready for more well before you."

"I take it Beast Boy is ready for more before you?"

"Of course he is. He's got all those animal instincts that are making him slobber all over me like a horny little schoolgirl. We've talked about it plenty of times. He says he understands, but I'm not sure he does."

"What, that having sex means you have no control over yourself?"

"Yes."

"We're both control freaks, Rae. Both of us used that as an excuse. But I can attest to the fact that sex is definitely one of those things you should cast aside the control for."

"I have spent my entire life constantly containing my emotions. I have relentless control over everything that happens in my head. I can't change just like that."

"But after we defeated your father, didn't your emotions release?"

"Well, yes. They did, to a point. But not completely. So I'm afraid that if I just let go…"

"It seems like negative emotions cause stronger reactions in your powers, right?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe you shouldn't worry so much, because believe me, what you'll be feeling won't be negative."

Raven was silent.

"How did you do it? How did you finally cross that line?"

"I gave in to Starfire. She initiated it. I wasn't sorry."

Raven mulled over that.

"We're so alike it's depressing, Rae," Robin chuckled. "If you want to, give in. I promise it's worth it." He paused a moment before adding, "Oh, and I'm not saying all this as a guy to help Beast Boy get in your pants. I'm saying it as a friend, to help _you_ out."

Raven smiled up at him. "Thanks."

He leaned his side against the railing. "No problem." He gave her a hug.

"Beast Boy's lucky I'm so completely enthralled with Starfire, otherwise he'd have some serious competition," Robin grinned.

Raven pushed his shoulder with a smirk. "You're a tease."

"I'm serious, Rae. He's a lucky guy."

"We'd make a terrible couple."

Robin snorted. "I'd get mad and sulk in my room and you'd hide away in yours, and we'd never do it because neither of us can get over our insecurities."

Raven giggled. "Meanwhile Beast Boy and Starfire's relationship would be like an ADD kid hopped up on sugar met a rainbow unicorn covered in glitter."

Robin laughed and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Come on. I think I'm ready to go to bed now."

"You're not coming with me."

"Damn," Robin grinned, playing along. "Thought I'd at least try." He dropped her off at her door and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It was good talking with you."

"You too, and thanks," Raven said, smiling before slinking around the door and closing it.

ooo

Robin slid open his door quietly and slipped back into his darkened room. He heard a shuffle of movement, so he flipped on the lights.

Starfire straightened up and turned around with guilty red-rimmed eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing the objects in her hands.

She sighed and looked down, and having been caught continued gathering the clothing from her closet and tossing them into a duffle bag.

"I am just getting my things."

"In the dark?" he asked pointedly.

"Well…"

"Why," Robin said sharply, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It is better this way," she said sadly.

"What's better?"

She shrugged dejectedly, fingering the green dress, before pulling it off the hanger and slipping it into the case.

"What's better? What are you doing?"

"You will not have to bother with me anymore," she said, zipping up the bag. She looped it over her shoulder and went to move past him, her head down.

He grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

"I am moving into another room."

"Why?"

"Please, do not make this so hard," she pleaded. "I am doing this for us… for you."

"No you're not. You're just running away."

"Is that not what you want?" She slipped out of his grip and backed away. "I feel the guilt for making you accept the consequences of my actions. I will not make you responsible."

"So you're just, gonna go?"

"If that is what it takes, then yes. I can go back to Tamaran and raise the baby there. You will not have to do anything."

"Really? So you're just leaving."

"I… um, well…"

"This is what you think I want?"

"I do not know. But I do know that I cannot stay here."

"Why can't you stay here?"

"Oh Robin," she sighed tearfully.

"No. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me why you think it's a good idea."

"I cannot stay, when I know you will be loathing me for what I have done. You want me to leave, so I am leaving."

"Did I ever say once that I wanted you to go?"

"You did not have to," she said softly.

"So you're just gonna take off and throw away our relationship?"

She paused, biting her lip. "I… thought you would want me to go," she said meekly. "I was just making it easier."

He shook his head. "You don't get to drop a bombshell like that on me and then just scoot out the door. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

She looked confused.

"I'm certainly not the guy who lets the woman he loves walk away with his kid."

Her lips parted and the bag slipped down her arm.

"I'm angry Star. _So_ angry. But there's no way you get to just run off and not deal with this."

"But, I thought that you…"

"Well you thought wrong. I don't know how Tamaran handles this kind of stuff, what with your crazy six kids or more thing, but on Earth, purposely not telling your partner about getting pregnant is a huge trust breaker. _Huge_ trust breaker, Star."

"I realize this. I was wrong, and now I am trying to fix it-"

"No you're not. You're trying to take the easy way out. Don't you dare think that after everything we've been through you can just walk away from me."

She dropped the bag, sank to her knees.

"I came back to tell you I've done some thinking. I wanted you to know I'm forgiving you for what you did, and you need to realize how hard that is for me to do. I'm really trying not to think you deceived me. I was trying my best not to fly off the handle, but you aren't making that easy when you're packing up in the middle of the night."

She stared at the floor.

"You know I would never deceive you, Robin," she said quietly.

"I came to that conclusion. But this is the second time you've kept a really big secret from me Star, and both times we've had a huge fight over it. When you keep things like this from me it hurts our relationship, and it hurts _me_."

"I cannot stand hurting you any longer. It is tearing me apart."

"It tears me apart too. How do you think I feel when you don't trust me?"

"Bad."

"Worse than that. It makes me wonder what our whole relationship is founded on."

Her face splashed with hurt. She closed her eyes.

"This is what I was trying to avoid. I was giving you the out."

"I don't want your out. I want you to own up to what you did and help us move forward."

"But, I told you, I will take the baby and you will not have to-"

"The baby isn't the issue, Star! You don't understand why I'm mad. The baby part _terrifies_ me. The part I'm angry about is the you not trusting me and keeping secrets again part."

"Oh," she said in a small voice.

"Yeah, oh. You running away with my kid isn't solving the problem. I still love you and there's no way I'd just let you raise my child by yourself. I'm _not_ that guy. We may not actually be engaged, but I thought we would get married someday. I don't want you to go anywhere except home with me."

Her eyes widened. "Truly?" she gasped.

"Of course, Starfire," he said, exasperated. "It'd break my heart if you left me and took my baby with you."

"I thought, I thought," she gulped, "that you would not want to see my face ever again! I thought you would hate me. If you rejected me I was resigned to leave, though it would do the breaking of _my_ heart."

"Well let's not break each other's hearts then."

"Oh," she exclaimed, stumbling up from her knees and running into his outstretched arms.

He hugged her back fiercely.

"From now on stop keeping secrets from me. If you think I'm going to be mad about it, just tell me. Promise me you'll tell me from now on."

"I promise."

She was so relieved she didn't even realize she was kissing him until moments into it.

He squeezed her tightly, kissing her in return to ease the tremors still rolling through her body.

After they parted he pulled her to the bed and sat her down, holding her hand.

"So, explain to me how this happened. You know, are you sure we can even get pregnant? We're not even from the same planet; maybe it won't even work."

"I am unsure," she said, shaking her head. "Some species are extremely compatible with Tamaranians and they can conceive easily. Others are very difficult and require scientific methods to produce offspring."

"What about humans and Tamaranians?"

She looked chagrined. "There has never been a human/Tamaranian hybrid. But our endocrine systems are almost identical. I would assume we are compatible."

"So, how soon can we find out? Will you be able to use a regular pregnancy test, or do you need something from Tamaran?"

"There are slight differences in my cycles compared to human female ones, but the hormones I produce are very similar. We can purchase an Earth pregnancy test. I should be able to take an accurate test ten days from ovulation, which is six days from today. Then we will know."

"Six days, huh."

"Yes."

"I'm surprised you told me at all. If you aren't pregnant I never would have known."

"And if I was, I would be in even more of the trouble for hiding it that much longer. I cannot feign innocence like Earth women can."

"Well, I appreciate you telling me now so I can be prepared for a positive, rather than you saying 'surprise, you're going to be a daddy' without a doubt."

"I did not want to incur your wrath anymore than I had to," she mumbled.

"My wrath?" he said incredulously.

"You have quite the temper, Robin," she said lightly. "And I always seem to do something to ignite it."

Robin mulled over that. "I don't ever want you to feel like you can't tell me things, Star. Do I scare you?"

"Not scare, exactly. But intimidate, yes."

"I'm sorry Star. I don't want to intimidate you."

"It is part of who you are. I can only modify my own behavior."

"But you shouldn't have to. I should be more reasonable."

"I do not begrudge you for reacting the way you have this evening. I expected it, and I planned for it. I was sure I would be spending the evening alone."

"I don't want to break up. Just stop making all our life decisions without me!"

She looked somberly sheepish. "I will endeavor to do that."

He smirked and ran a hand along the top of her arm. He gazed down at it, and frowned.

"I have a question for you. It's something that's been bothering me for some time, ever since I found out you went to the Citadel. Talking about it at the banquet tonight made me remember."

Her brows furrowed worriedly.

"Part of the reason I didn't believe anything bad had happened to you was because there was no evidence. On your body."

She looked confused. "What do you mean? Evidence?"

"You have no scars."

Starfire's eyes fluttered down. "Oh."

"After you told me the kind of things they did to you, I checked more carefully. There's not even a scratch on your back. You told me you were whipped, among all the other horrendous things. That would have left considerable damage."

"Yes, it would have."

"So…you were beaten. How come your back doesn't show it?"

"They were trying to hide the evidence of the things they had inflicted upon me."

"Why?"

"I was truly supposed to be a prisoner of war. Absolutely no Citadelian was allowed to touch me, per the treaty. It was stated that I was to be given a suite to live in, clothed, and fed well every day."

"They obviously didn't do that."

"No. They had a healer who would mend the external damage."

"What do you mean 'external' damage?"

Starfire bit her lip. Trust him to pick up on that.

"I promised I would not hold things back from you. They only needed to clear away visible evidence of the abuse. Anything below the surface was left."

"Below the surface?"

"If… if you recall… the main torture I told you about…"

"Oh… oh God Star…"

Starfire fiddled with her fingers. "Raven healed me."

"When?" he choked.

"The day after our first time," she said reluctantly.

"Star," Robin moaned. "You told me you were okay, I never would've-"

"Exactly. You never would have. And that is why I insisted, and I did not tell you."

Robin emitted a frustrated sigh. "How badly were you hurting?"

Starfire looked guilty.

"Great. Bad. I didn't want to hurt you Star."

He drummed his fingers on his knee.

"So why did they bother healing you at all?"

"The reason they bothered was because Tamaranian ambassadors were coming to check on my living conditions. They needed to make it look as though I were being treated fairly."

"That must've been some healer."

"He had powers similar to Raven, although he was not nearly as gentle. Being healed by him was like experiencing all of the torture over again in reverse."

Robin absorbed that, before asking his next question.

"What did they do when the ambassadors came? Put you in some lavish room, made it look like you were living like a queen?"

"That is exactly what they were going to do. If the ambassadors Fuan'a and Gregfor had not come practically unannounced."

Robin felt a gut-wrenching suspicion in his stomach.

Starfire's eyes went glassy again. "They were a married Tamaranian noble couple. They were unlike any other, because they were truly in love with each other. It was very sweet."

"Star…" Robin said, knowing where she was going to go with the story.

"When a small group of Citadelian soldiers attacked two years after I was taken, my father chose to look aside and view the treaty as still intact. He was a coward," Starfire said bitterly. "The Citadelians were testing the boundaries of our defense information that Blackfire had given them. Galfore was not blind. He tried to make my father listen. Eventually he heard rumors that I was not being treated as a prisoner of war in the Citadel, which was keeping us placated. Our culture takes the no off-worlders rule very seriously, as you witnessed when you visited my home world. Royalty, specifically the princess, is an embodiment of Tamaranian pride and culture. Blackfire was relieved of her throne because she did exemplify Tamaran, in her looks or her disposition. It was very sad," Starfire said, looking regretful. "Because I was given the responsibility, the Citadelians desired me. To have the embodiment of Tamaran captured behind their walls was a great victory for them. That I was tortured was a serious offense to Tamaranians. After Galfore heard the rumors he insisted ambassadors be sent to inspect my condition."

"Fuan'a and Gregfor were selected?"

Starfire shook her head, tears springing to her eyes. "No, they volunteered."

"Oh," Robin said sadly.

"They gave the Citadel the least amount of notice possible, so they could truly see what was happening. My master had beaten me right before the ambassadors arrived, so they did a hurried healing. They would not repair me for weeks at a time, until they could see I needed the mending. The Citadelians tried to keep Fuan'a and Gregfor from seeing me until they could set up the ruse, but the two were very powerful and extremely persistent. Fuan'a reached me first. I was naked and covered in blood. I must have looked awful, because she was horrified. When Gregfor arrived the two of them tried to free me."

"They didn't make it, did they…"

"After a very valiant attempt, we were overrun," Starfire said solemnly, the tears running down her face. "There were just too many. They forced me to watch all of it. What you saw in my nightmare was only the half of what was done to them."

Robin looked sick.

"It was only days after that when my master tried to rape me. He knew when the Tamaranian ambassadors did not come home and the news of their torture and death spread there would be retaliation, and I might be rescued. He wanted to use me like he had always intended to later on and he could not wait. It was because of what was done to Fuan'a and Gregfor that mostly fueled me to escape on my own. Once the door was unlocked and I was unrestrained, and my master was…I was able to leave easily. None of the Citadelians were alerted in mass until I was already gone."

Starfire sniffled and her shoulders drooped. "Fuan'a and Gregfor were the closest thing to 'friends' that I had on Tamaran."

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Starfire? Is this why you felt like you deserved everything that happened to you in that dream? The one I was in."

She looked at him with wide wet eyes. "What do you mean?"

"When Raven showed me. I felt everything you felt. The pain, fear, shame, the sense that it was your fault this was happening to us."

"But, in a way, it was my fault-"

"No. No it wasn't. It wasn't your fault in the dream, and it wasn't your fault with Fuan'a and Gregfor."

"But yes it was!" she howled, burying her face in her hands. "If they had not come to see me, they would still be alive! They would not have been tortured to death for me!"

"They volunteered because they cared about you, Starfire. You couldn't help that the Citadelians did what they did. You couldn't. You don't _deserve_ to be tortured to death, Star. _Never_. And what almost happened to us, it wasn't your fault either. The Gordanians had the illegal cell; you couldn't possibly have anticipated that. I came with you willingly."

She shook her head. "But you cannot deny that I am the link between all of this. _No one_ would have been subjected to them at all if it were not for me."

"Their fascination with you is not your fault either. You can't help that you're a princess. You can't help that your society put you on a pedestal and practically dangled you in front of the Citadelians."

"We could argue in the circles all night," she sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples. "Nothing you can say will ever alleviate the extreme guilt I feel over their deaths. And to know I almost placed you in the same position-"

She cut off, choking on her words. Robin pulled her in close, placing his hands on her cheeks.

"Don't," he said softly. "Don't tear yourself up like this." He stroked her hair.

"I will try not to," she mumbled, looking down and giving in.

Robin started on a different track. "It sounds like the Citadel didn't intend on ever adhering to the treaty."

"No. Tamaran has some of the most skilled warriors in the star system. The Citadelians could never fully defeat us. We are a warrior culture, but even we know when war is harmful to our planet and our economy. We needed peace to restore the balance. The Citadel knew this and was keeping us quiet until they felt it was the right time to attack and take over our planet, when we least expected it."

"When you escaped it gave them motive to launch the assault?"

"Yes. They were extremely angry and did the rushing in. We were still victorious, even with their advantage of Blackfire's betrayal."

"You know, I'm surprised you used the fact that they attacked Tamaran to make the treaty void when they were here five days ago. Why didn't you bring up the torture as their break of trust?"

Starfire looked down. "It was a matter of pride."

"Pride?"

"Yes. I did not want to sound like my time in the Citadel affected my inner strength. I felt that if I brought up the torture it would sound like the whining. I want them to think that when I escaped I was as whole as when I went in." She raised her chin, her jaw set.

Robin paused, wondering how to respond tactfully. "I think you made them think that."

"It is completely without truth, I am aware," Starfire said dismissively, waving her hand. "But it matters very much to me that they do not view me as weak, even if I actually am."

"You are anything but weak."

She shook her head with a rueful smirk.

"When I first saw him, I did the quivering in my seat," she said, her voice emotional. "I felt as though I could not breathe, like the life was being sucked out of me."

"They did terrible things to you, Starfire," Robin said, holding her hand. "Things that most people would never go through and survive. It's amazing you had the courage to fight him at all."

"I am just glad it is over."

"It is over. Thank you for telling me. I didn't know there was more to the story," he said softly. "You're not holding anything else back, are you?"

"No," she shook her head. "But please understand that I cannot speak of these things anymore. It hurts far too much. I will always feel the guilt for Fuan'a and Gregfor's tragic deaths. They died trying to protect me, and talking about it brings the feelings back, that is why I did not mention it before."

Robin hugged her to him tightly.

"I won't ask anymore. I'm sorry I did in the first place, but now I know."

Robin brushed her tear-dampened hair out of her face. "How many days again before we find out if we're going to be parents?"

"Six."

Robin sighed, leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Ooooooh this chapter took me _forever _to get right. I still don't think it's right but I'm tired of looking at it.

Yay for sex ed with Kater! I think I just like yanking Robin around, I don't know. That and real couples have real fights.

I apologize for not getting them home this chapter, but it got too long and I just couldn't cram it in. They will definitely be going home next chapter though, promise!

The section where Batman and Robin are talking about Jason was inspired by the DC animated movie "Under the Red Hood." It was a double squeal for me because Jensen Ackles voiced Jason, and if you're also a _Supernatural _fan you know why I got excited. I'm kind of a "Dean girl". That's an understatement. (Kry's squealing right now too. We like Dean. A LOT. If you like hot snarky boys you need to look up "Dean Winchester" right now. RIGHT NOW. DO IT)

Same old apology on how long it took. Same old message that it'll probably take about that long for the next one. You guys aren't surprised by this anymore, right? I really am sorry! On a side note, January 26th will mark the four year anniversary for the original posting of this story. Wow. Four years. And I'm still not done! At least I'm still trucking on it, however slowly. I will finish this damn thing, even if it takes me another four years to do it!

up next: We actually get to Blackfire's preliminary hearing and the Titans go home. Robin and Starfire need to buy a pregnancy test. Bumblebee talks the team into a night on the town.


	35. Chapter 35

Robin insisted Starfire rest and eat in the following five days before Blackfire's preliminary hearing. Other than the briefings with the prosecutor who would be handling the high profile case, Robin made sure Starfire was either quietly tucked away or getting food into her stomach(s).

The day of the hearing, Starfire put on her classic midriff top and a long clinging skirt that trailed behind her. Her warrior crown was secured over her face. Robin wore his loaner red shirt and black lycra pants with his belt, mask always in place.

The Titans and members of the Justice League gathered outside the courtroom. Starfire was extremely serious. She had not smiled once the entire morning or said much. Robin worried about her. He made sure to stay as close to her as possible without appearing inappropriate in the formal setting.

When it was time to take their seats, the group sat in the first row. Blackfire was led in, wearing a bright blue jumpsuit and heavily chained, surrounded by a hoard of very tough-looking security guards. Her face was set with a menacing frown. Starfire glanced quickly at her sister before looking away, the nervousness trickling down her spine and turning her stomach to ice.

"All rise; Judge Atves presiding," the bailiff announced.

The judge entered the room and everyone stood as a sign of respect. She took the bench and sifted through the papers on her desktop before saying, "You may be seated. Today we are here for the case of IGP State vs. Princess Komand'r of Tamaran. Princess Komand'r has entered a plea of 'not guilty.' The charges against the defendant are as follows: abduction of a member of royalty in free space; criminal intent to contribute to sex slave trafficking; and grievous bodily harm. Prosecutor, you agree?"

"I do, your Honor."

"Defense, your plea stands?"

"It stands, your Honor."

"Bailiff, please bring forward any evidence for this case."

The bailiff brought forward a Gordanian spear with dark stained tips sealed in plastic and tagged, several documents, and a video chip. He placed them on the prosecution's table.

"Prosecution, present your evidence."

Rollin stood and picked up the spear.

"On the charge of grievous bodily harm we have security footage of the defendant striking the victim," he gestured at Robin, "with this weapon. It has been confirmed by lab tests that his blood is on the end of the spear." He handed the lab report to the judge.

Robin was impressed. Who had recovered that spear out of all the Gordanian spears on that ship? He glanced at Batman. He nodded back. Well damn. That was why he was one of the world's greatest detectives after all. Only he would think in all the chaos to find the right spear and save it as evidence.

Judge Atves read the paper quickly, then handed it back. Rollin set down the weapon and lab report and picked up a stack of papers.

"This is documentation of electronic correspondence between the defendant and Korthar, leader of the Citadelians. We have recovered the verbal contract agreed upon by both parties that specifies the capture and return of Princess Koriand'r to the Citadel in exchange for rule over several planets in the Vegan Star System. We have an eye witness to attest the victims were confined to an illegal cell in the Gordanian ship."

"Quite compelling," Atves said, as she flipped through the documents the prosecutor handed her. "What do you have to say?" she said, looking to the defense.

Harlingor, the defense attorney, stood and placed his fingertips on the table in front of him. "Your Honor I move to drop the charges; this is a waste of the court's time. There is absolutely no paper trail or 'contract' between my client and the Citadelians."

"Really?" Rollin drawled. "Then I wonder why ten days ago Korthar himself showed up to IGP for a meeting to work out the terms of said contract? He was mighty angry when a Tamaranian Princess wasn't delivered to his door. The entire conference and the barbaric skirmish that followed were recorded. Korthar clearly stated the defendant promised to give up her sister. Your Honor you know as well as I do verbal agreements will stand up in court with documented evidence to prove it."

Robin tried to hold back a grin. Harlingor just got spanked.

Not much the defense could do to recover from that one, although Harlingor was very practiced and showed absolutely no chagrin. He was a slick character and one of the best defense attorneys in the star system, which was why Blackfire had hired him.

"Regardless of poorly verified _alleged_ contracts, it does not change the fact that Princess Koriand'r and her accomplice attacked the Gordanian vessel where my client was residing. They came to _my_ client. It was only natural for the Gordanians and the defendant to protect themselves and restrain the threat to their ship."

"They did come to the defendant, yes," Rollin shot back. "But they came to _talk_. Instead they found themselves in the middle of a battle for their lives. Princess Koriand'r and Robin were granted access to the ship; once they boarded the Gordanians attacked them. Anything the victims did was in self-defense. The defendant joined into the fight and stabbed this young man in the back without just provocation. Your Honor we have surveillance video evidence supporting this detail, and an eye witness to the injuries sustained and the conditions of their capture."

"Bring the witness to the stand," Judge Atves said, adjusting her glasses.

Rollin beckoned at Raven.

Raven took the stand and gave her testimony. She detailed Robin's injuries very clearly, including the amount of blood loss and his closeness to death if she had not healed him. She explained the illegal nature of the cell, described Starfire and Robin's mental and emotional states and their belief they were heading to the Citadel.

Cyborg was also called to the stand and recounted Starfire's last contact and how she relayed Robin was wounded and they were being taken to the Citadel. He verified the coordinates Starfire was located at matched with the placement of the Gordanian ship at their port, and once the ship began moving it was concurrent with a course toward the Citadelian coordinates.

"Your Honor, the spear as evidence should be thrown out. How are we to be completely sure that is the exact spear used to inflict the damage the victim sustained? The lab was unable to lift any clear fingerprints. They fought many Gordanians and his blood is likely to be found on several weapons."

"Actually your Honor, it would not. Robin received only one wound from a spear, caused by the defendant. Which we have documented on video."

The judge seemed to deliberate. She rubbed her chin, then announced, "The weapon will stand as evidence."

Harlingor looked annoyed. It seemed his ploy of getting evidence to be thrown out wasn't working.

"I believe I've heard enough," Atves said. "There is sufficient evidence present for a case; the charges stand and we will go to trial."

Blackfire's frown twisted and the Titans breathed sighs of relief.

"The defendant is deemed a flight risk and bail is denied. She will remain in confinement until the trial. Court is adjourned."

The Titans leaped from the seats, hugging each other. Starfire remained sitting however, staring at the seat in front of her. The guards were leading Blackfire away.

Starfire looked up just in time to catch her sister's gaze.

The hatred in Blackfire's eyes seared a hole straight through Starfire's heart. Her sister didn't glance away once as she was taken out the door. Ryand'r grabbed Starfire's hand and held it tightly.

Starfire released the breath she had been holding and felt her world crumbling. She placed her other hand against her forehead as the room tilted. She felt dizzy and weak and her vision was darkening.

"Starfire?"

Two hands were placed on her shoulders, her vision started to clear as masked eyes leveled with her own.

"You okay?"

"No," she said quietly. "No, I am not okay."

The other three Titans sat beside her too, and Ryand'r released his hold and placed his palm on her shoulder.

"She's going to trial, fly girl. We got her."

Starfire bit her lip and closed her eyes. "I am not sure if I wish for her to be gotten."

Cyborg frowned and Raven moved Robin aside. She took Starfire's hands in her own, kneeling in front of her.

"It's for the best. She'll only try to hurt you more if she goes free. You know this."

"I do. But she is family." Starfire's eyes began to tear. "Have I betrayed her?"

"No," Ryand'r interjected. "Not after what she did to us, Kori. I have spent nine years of my life in exile because of her. I will never get those years back, _we_ will never get those years back. She destroyed our family."

"Oh Ry," she said sadly, leaning into him.

"Your brother's right, Starfire," Raven said firmly. "It's time she faces the consequences."

"This place and everything that's happened to us is affecting you. Once we get home you'll feel better," Robin said.

"Right," Raven concurred. "When you feel like you can stand, we better get going and face the media circus out there. After that we can go home."

The Titans formed a protective shell around Starfire and Ryand'r, moving through the mass of press as quickly as possible. Robin placed his hand on the small of Starfire's back, guiding her through the crowd of pressing bodies. He kept repeating "No comment" and Starfire shielded her face from the flashes and bombardment of questions. Eventually they made it to their private hall, where Batman, Alfred, Superman, J'onn, and Galfore were waiting for them.

"Well crew, looks like you've got yourself a trial," Superman said. "Good job everyone."

Starfire nodded silently.

"Guess it's time to pack up and go home. Does anyone know when they'll announce the trial date?" Robin said.

"They check the system and schedule dates accordingly with all the open cases. It can take a few weeks before it will be announced officially," Batman said. "They're dealing with the entire star system and the court dates have been backed up."

"Kay," Robin said, shifting. Starfire was silent beside him. It was an awkward moment, like no one was really sure what to do now.

"How about we all grab something to eat before we pack up anything we have acquired while staying here?" Alfred suggested.

There were murmured agreements from everyone.

Starfire spent a good amount of time with Galfore and Ryand'r during the meal, knowing they would part ways today. Robin felt bad for her, her eyes were misting and he knew she would miss them fiercely. Ryand'r was always welcome to come for a visit of course, and he knew at some point she might end up going back to Tamaran to see them too.

After lunch, they all separated to get ready to go home.

"How are you holding up?" Robin asked as he helped clear the room of their limited belongings. "You've barely said anything this whole morning."

"Do not ask me that right now," Starfire said. She sat on the bed, their things in a small duffle bag.

"Are you feeling okay? Like, physically?"

"I have not had any of the morning sickness yet, if that is what you are implying."

Robin's cheeks tinted. "Well, um… no, but good. I guess."

"Otherwise I am still feeling very light headed."

"Don't worry then, I'm piloting on the way home."

She nodded.

He sat beside her, brushing her hair over her shoulder. "There isn't anything you're not telling me, right?"

"No, Robin," she said, and he didn't miss the hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I know I've been asking you that a lot, but if I can help I want to know."

"I have told you everything. Please, stop inquiring!"

He pulled his hand back into his lap as she got up and started pacing.

"I do not wish to talk anymore. I want to go home and I do not ever want to come back, but now that the trial has been called I will have to. I am caught between feeling like I am doing the worst possible thing ever by pressing these charges against my sister, but I also cannot help but feel a sense of complete satisfaction that she will finally be meant to pay for the awful things she has done to me and my family. I was the _breath_ away from returning to the Citadel _twice_ and most certainly a horrific death, and one of those times you could have been with me and suffered the same awful fate. I was stupid and I allowed myself to make a terrible decision that almost made me the single mother. We do not know if in seven months we will be parents. I am not doing the okay! So please, stop with the asking and leave me alone! I cannot keep pouring my heart out, it is bleeding enough as it is!"

He was quiet for a moment before he mumbled, "Sorry."

She sighed and the wind rushed out of her. She crumpled to the floor, hiding her face behind her hands. "I am sorry too. You are only trying to help."

"I hate seeing you in pain."

"I hate my moment of weakness being witnessed as well."

"You've seen me in mine. You don't think any less of me, right?"

"No," she said reluctantly.

"Then why would I ever think less of you?"

"I know this, but it still weighs on me. I will get over it."

"Will you?" he asked, looking at her sadly.

She scowled bitterly. "To use your Earth expression with the religious undertones, 'we all have our cross to bear.' I will handle my own heart."

"But that's the thing, you don't have to. I'm always here."

"I do not think I can explain to you how I feel. I feel very...alone. I am clinging to all of you the best way I know how but in the end this is my problem and no one can solve it for me, no matter how best all of your intentions are."

"You're right, I can't take it from you. It hurts me just as much to watch you go through all of this. I want you to remember that you have friends, and you have me. You're never alone."

"I almost drove you away too. What else will I do next to sabotage myself?" She looked up at him with soulful eyes. "I feel like the edges of my life are fraying and I cannot hold them together."

"Starfire," he said gently, kneeling down in front of her. "We've all felt like that one time or another. You'll get through it."

He cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs on her cheekbones. "And I'll be right here by your side. Possibly with our kid in my arms."

She couldn't help the rueful smile before she bit her lip and tried not to fall apart further. He put his hands on her ribcage and pulled her in for a hug as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ready to go? It's almost time, we can finally leave."

"Yes. Please, take me home."

ooo

Starfire had a tearful goodbye with Ryand'r and Galfore. She promised to call often and looked forward to seeing them again soon. She thanked the Chief for all his help, and then it was truly time to leave. Robin and Starfire would take Robin's section of the T-Ship while the rest of the Titans and the Leaguers were loaned a craft. An officer would go with them and return it to IGP once the main passengers were dropped off. They were all to meet back at the Watch Tower to collect the rest of the T-Ship and go home.

It felt like years since Robin had parked in the massive garage. Starfire sat in the seat first and Robin sat in front of her so he could pilot. The arrangement was awkward but if Starfire sat in front Robin couldn't steer. She claimed she would be fine, his weight wouldn't bother her in the slightest and she would mostly sleep on the way home.

Robin didn't account for the fact that while she dozed her legs curling around his waist were rather distracting. He could feel her pressed against his lower back; it was similar to when they rode together on his bike, and it was kind of hot.

They had barely kissed in over a week, and the lack of intimacy was partially due to him. Ever since their fight, he wasn't ready to jump back in the saddle after being burned, although it seemed that biological needs were overcoming his resistance after all. Her legs were so sexy; she was wearing shorter boots and had changed into a miniskirt for traveling. He could set autopilot and maybe if they switched positions, he lean back and she sit in his lap-

Starfire shifted in her nap, almost as if she knew he was totally thinking about space sex.

A crooked smile alighted on his lips and he sank against her, just glad this time around he had her company.

Once they reached the Watch Tower, the T-Ship was reconnected and goodbyes were said. Batman and Alfred would be transported back to Gotham. Robin thanked everyone for their help.

They headed home.

ooo

"Sparky!"

Bumblebee was plastered to Cyborg in seconds, her wings buzzing happily behind her. Speedy was leaning against the couch with his arms crossed as the rest of the Titans piled into the living room. He raised a hand in a wave to Robin.

Robin waved back and clutched Starfire's hand with his other. They were both so relieved to be home he couldn't even explain it, but on the flip side it felt so strange to finally be home that the unsettled feeling nagged at his chest. By the look on Starfire's face he gathered she felt the same way.

"So what are you guys planning on doing tonight?" Bumblebee asked excitedly, her arm around Cyborg's waist.

"I'm planning on changing into some clean clothes," Raven said immediately. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Robin said tiredly.

"Besides that!" Bumblebee said, exasperated. "Oh, we should go out!"

Robin furrowed his brows. "Go out?"

"Yeah, to celebrate your safe return! We can go dancing at that new club. I heard they have 18 and over nights."

Beast Boy looked at Raven. Her eyes were half lidded and she looked less than enthused.

"Yeeeah. I don't do dancing."

"Oh come on Raven! You don't have to dance. You can just sit at the bar and Cyborg can buy you a drink."

"That's illegal."

"So? You're almost 21."

"Almost doesn't matter."

"Oh just get drunk so Beast Boy can take advantage of you!"

Raven's eyes widened. "What?" she sputtered. Beast Boy turned red.

"Bee, not to be a downer, but we're all kind of tired," Robin interjected. Jet lag was setting in pretty hard. It was ten in the morning Earth time, when it had been late afternoon according to IGP at their departure.

"So rest up now. We don't have to go until later tonight."

"What about tomorrow night?" Robin asked. "Is the 18 and over still going on then?"

"I think so." She considered. "Well okay, we can go tomorrow. Gives me an excuse to hang out longer with Sparky."

"That okay Speedy?" Robin asked.

The boy shrugged. "Sure. I don't care."

"Great," Bumblebee clapped her hands. "We'll go dancing tomorrow night!" She grabbed Starfire and Raven's hands. "We can still find some club wear!"

"Look at me. Do I look like I own anything remotely close to 'club wear?'" Raven said sarcastically.

"You can borrow some of Starfire's booty pants."

Raven sputtered again as Bumblebee pulled them toward Starfire's bedroom.

Beast Boy watched them go, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Quit thinkin' about Raven in booty pants, B. It ain't ever gonna happen!" Cyborg laughed. Beast Boy blushed, because he _was_ thinking about Raven in booty pants. And he liked it.

"Apparently this means we have to find something to wear too," Robin groaned.

"That can wait. I was thinking about taking a nap," Beast Boy yawned.

"No, you were thinkin' about booty pants," Cyborg said slyly.

"I think Robin was thinking about booty pants," Beast Boy shot back. "Starfire is the one that owns them."

"And she looks damn hot in them, too," Robin winked (behind his mask, anyway) before heading to his bedroom. Speedy looked sullen and snorted, returning to the game he had been playing on the gamestation.

"Well look who's loosened all up," Cyborg whistled. "It's cause he's gettin' some on a regular basis."

"Lucky bastard," Beast Boy muttered.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy. He shrugged.

"What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy shook his head.

"You got problems goin' on in the bedroom, B?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Beast Boy said, mortified. He hurried off.

ooo

"So what appearance should we use?" Starfire asked uncertainly. "We do not wish to be recognized."

"Well," Robin said, staring at the rings in his hand which were extremely hard to acquire thanks to an inquisitive 7-foot tall half robot man, "I guess something that's completely opposite of our normal selves."

Robin was glad to see Starfire steadily improving now that they were home, although he knew it was because she was bottling everything up and putting on her happy mask. He could see right through it and though it concerned him he knew she had dealt with pain this way in the past. While it wasn't healthy, he didn't want to upset her by prodding at her again. It just seemed to make her distressed and hurt more than help. Besides, he could hardly blame her for her coping method; he was the champion of bottling emotions. It wasn't fair to do it himself and turn around and tell her she couldn't.

She had been to the mall with Raven and Bumblebee, and even though she was exhausted after they came back he was content to just curl up with her and nap. She woke up refreshed, which he was grateful for, because they had a mission.

Robin and Starfire needed to go out incognito. Robin didn't even want to think about the verbal backlash he and Starfire would receive if anyone caught wind they were buying a pregnancy test. The tabloids would have a field day splashing their "Oops!" over every headline from here to Gotham. He already knew there was some discord from parents about the fact that boys and girls were co-habiting in the tower, but it was slightly easier to deflect their concerns when he let press in once to put the tongue wagging to rest, showing how very dorm like the rooms were, girls in one wing and boys in another. Of course he and Starfire shared a room now, so did Beast Boy and Raven, and though people speculated the Titans were extremely private and no one could actually prove it.

Robin had to figure out a plan. Wigs and odd clothes didn't cut it, especially in Starfire's case with her unusual eyes and features. Dick Grayson was also easy to spot if the paparazzi were looking. He cringed to think of Bruce's reaction if he found out from a newsstand his adopted son was buying a pregnancy test. If there were any giveaway, their lives would be dissected in every rag magazine and their status as role models would be completely shot.

Robin recalled Cyborg's holographic rings, which would do the trick, however the real trick was getting them from him without having to explain why they were needed.

That turned out to be harder than the fearless Titan leader thought.

"_Cy, hey can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure buddy, what's up?"_

"_Star and I need your holographic rings."_

"_What for?"_

_Robin sighed. "We have to go out, but we don't want to be recognized."_

"_Buyin' condoms?"_

_"Cy!"_

"_What? Why else would you need a disguise? Can't have all the mamas and the papas knowin' Robin and Starfire are gettin' down and livin' in sin?"_

_Robin buried his face into his hand in exasperation. _

"_Amirite?" Cyborg laughed. "I am! Y'all are goin' out to buy some latex! Well all right."_

"_Does it really matter what we need to do? It's none of your business!"_

"_You plannin' on gettin' lucky tomorrow tonight. The non answer and defensiveness tells me I'm right."_

"_Once again, does it matter?"_

"_Nope. But it's funny."_

"_Why is it funny!"_

_Cyborg shrugged his big shoulders. "Cause it's you. And your reaction is priceless."_

"_Just give me the damn rings and keep yourself out of it."_

"_Y'all will have to calibrate them to your body sizes."_

"_Whatever," Robin growled. He held out his hand. _

_Cyborg dropped them into Robin's palm with a Cheshire cat grin. _

_Robin scowled and hurried out of the garage. _

"Fucking Cyborg," Robin muttered.

"What is the opposite of my appearance?" Starfire asked.

"Ugly."

Starfire giggled and then mock pouted. "I do not wish to be ugly!"

"Um, well we both dress trendy. I guess punk?"

Starfire considered. "I could do the punk."

"Would probably be less conspicuous that we're buying a pregnancy test. People would expect it of us, I guess, however wrong that is."

Robin took Starfire's hand and slipped the ring onto her finger, noticing her face flush.

He smiled lopsidedly. "That'll come someday, Star."

She eeped, embarrassed he had seen her reaction to the gesture. He took her right hand and slid on a second ring.

He twisted a dial around the ring's gem. A kaleidoscope of hair colors flashed over Starfire's person. He stopped at black, with streaks of bright purple. Another dial changed the color of her eyes. He chose dark brown, with heavy black eyeliner and bright pink shadow. He lightened her skin to very pale. The second ring determined clothing choices. He chose little hot pink shorts, a black oversized hoodie, and black skater shoes. When he was done she looked like a completely different girl. Cyborg's rings were really good.

He put on his own rings and soon enough he was blonde, green-eyed, and wore baggy jeans and his own shaggy black hoodie.

"You look so different!" Starfire exclaimed.

"So do you. I kinda like it."

"You do not like how I normally look?" she asked, her eyes wide and just a little hurt.

"I _love_ how you normally look," Robin said hurriedly. "I just meant the change is fun for the moment."

"Oh," she said, reassured.

"Come on, let's get this over with." He took her hand and led her down to the garage.

Robin owned a regular motorcycle he liked to use when he needed to stay low-key or hide his identity. He couldn't exactly take the R-cycle or the T-car when trying to go undercover.

"So where do you want to go? Smaller drug store, where a cashier might remember us but there's less people all together to witness? Or large retail where we'd blend in but there's a lot of people around?"

Starfire shrugged. "I do not know. I am uncomfortable either way."

"Yeah, me too."

"I do not want people to look at us. Let us go to the smaller store."

"Okay."

Robin got on the bike and Starfire seated herself behind him. He turned it on and revved the engine. He opened the door for the underwater tunnel which led to the caves by the shore. The Titans tried not to use the tunnel often because they didn't want people to realize there was a direct way to get to the tower without having to use a boat or an adapted T-car that skims over the water. The opening in the caves was concealed well and not visible to people passing by the area.

As they headed into the city, it was strange to note heads didn't turn and people did not notice like they did when Robin and Starfire were taking a joy ride through town. Robin was satisfied their disguises were working. They looked like two nobody kids that no one cared about.

He pulled up to a small drug store and parked the cycle in front. Starfire coolly slid from the bike and looked as sullen as possible to pull off the image, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

Robin put his hand in her back pocket and exaggerated his swagger as they walked into the store.

There were only two or three people perusing the aisles and the clerk was looking through a magazine. She barely noticed them.

The two headed for the feminine needs and contraception aisle.

"So," Robin said, staring at the merchandise, which included pregnancy tests. "What do we get?"

"Any of them will do," Starfire said, also staring. The nervousness spread through her stomach. It was as if touching one of the tests would make the situation they were in even more real.

"How about this one then," Robin said, plucking one from the shelf. "We want the most reliable, right?"

"I guess," Starfire said, eyeing it.

"You don't like this one?"

"I do not want to use any of them," she said with little humor.

"You have to use something," Robin said, exasperated. "You're the one who got us into this mess, remember?"

She pouted. "That one will do."

"Good." Robin surveyed the condoms. "Here," he plucked a box from the shelf. "Take these too. So we'll be prepared next time."

Starfire tried not to look hurt. "I am sorry, I really am…"

"I know you are. Don't get sad, what's done is done. Just, we'll have these for next time so even if you're, you know close or whatever, we can still be protected."

"Okay…" she said, pouting.

"Come on, don't be upset. We gotta get through this."

Starfire eyed the shelf. "These ones say 'for her pleasure.'"

Robin tilted his head in annoyance, planted the ones he had grabbed back on the shelf and tossed the "her pleasure" ones at Starfire.

"Oh, but these have ridges on them. I wonder how that would feel."

"Really? Just grab something and let's bolt."

"But these ones have a special lubricant that gets warm… oh and these have different flavors."

Robin stared at her pointedly.

"I did not realize there were so many options. We should choose-"

"Wisely? Like the box you have in your hand? Let's _go_, St-" Robin cut himself off and looked around warily. "_-Stephanie_. Come on," he hissed at her, grabbing her arm and leading her to the register.

He plunked the items down on the belt. The cashier lady looked up from her magazine blandly and took in their appearance and the irony of the items on the counter. She rung them up with one raised eyebrow and announced the total. Robin dug out his wallet and paid with cash. Yes we would like a bag. No we don't need the receipt. Have a good day now.

The two walked out of the store, both blushing.

Once they were back at Titans' Tower they took off the rings and left them in Cyborg's toolbox. Starfire clutched the bag protectively as they glanced around for any wandering Titans that could see them and ask where they had been and what they had bought.

They avoided the common room and made it to Robin's bedroom without incident. Starfire dumped the contents of the bag onto the bed.

"Well," she said uncertainly.

"Guess it's time, huh?" Robin said, the nervousness evident in his voice. "Let's see how it works."

He opened the package and a plastic strip slipped out. Folded paper directions were tucked in the box.

"Looks like you um… you know, do your thing… on it… and after two minutes lines will appear. Two red lines mean it's a positive. One red line is a negative."

"Seems simple enough," Starfire frowned. "There is a problem however. I do not have to go right now."

Robin snorted. "So drink a ton of water."

"I cannot just go on command!"

"Drink water!"

"It takes awhile to filter through my system!"

"Well try not having so many stomachs then!"

Starfire had to smile, even though her hands were shaking.

"Fine, get me the cup."

Robin crinkled his nose at her and went into his bathroom and filled his tumbler with water.

"Here."

She drank it quickly and went to refill it. After a couple of glasses they sat on the bed together, staring at each other.

"Gotta go yet?"

"No."

. . .

"Now?"

"No."

. . .

"How about now?"

"Robin please, you are not making this easy!"

"Well I wanna know! Our whole future is gonna be decided with two little lines. I wish you would just take the damn test already!"

"Oh!" she said. "I have to go."

He scrambled for the plastic strip and thrust it into her hands. He guided her into the bathroom.

"Can I watch?" he asked with a grin.

She pushed him out the door with a huff and shut it. She rested her back against the door and gazed at the little piece of plastic in her hands. Nervousness flittered through her belly and her hands trembled.

"Please go away from the door," she called.

"Aww why?" she heard from behind it.

"Because I cannot go when I know you are doing the listening!"

"Fine," he grumbled, shuffling away. "But I wanna know the instant you get a result."

She heard the bed creak as he sat down.

"Okay," she breathed. She did her business and after she was done she watched the strip intensely.

Robin knocked on the door.

"Are you done in there? What's it say?"

She didn't respond, just watched as the result slowly formed in front of her eyes. After the longest two minutes of her life she could tell it had fully appeared. She knew her answer.

And she didn't understand why she felt the way she felt.

Was she happy? She knew she should be happy. She should be relieved. But somehow all she felt was disappointment, and she didn't know why.

She unlocked the door and Robin came through instantly. He plucked the test from her hands.

"Oh thank _God_," he burst, whirling around and going out into his bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed, still looking at the test with amazement.

"One line Star! You're not pregnant!" he crowed.

She placed her hands on the bathroom doorframe, rested her temple against it, and looked at him with a blank face.

"That was a close one," he breathed, still enraptured by the fact that his life didn't have to change so drastically. "I can't believe it! So dodged the bullet there!"

Starfire frowned and her eyes started to well with tears.

Robin stopped uttering phrases of a relieved nature when he noticed her distress.

"Hey, what's wrong? What's wrong Star?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"It is nothing. I am glad we are not pregnant."

"You don't look glad. You look upset."

She shook her head. "I do not know how I feel."

"Did you actually want a baby, Star?" Robin sobered.

"No… well, no, I do not know how to explain. I feel very strange. It is just; after I realized we could be pregnant I was convincing myself that I was, so I could be prepared. I truly thought I was pregnant and I was getting used to the idea. I even… was a little excited." She looked down. "The negative makes it feel as though I have lost the baby, even though there never was a baby to start with."

"Star," Robin said sadly.

"I was thinking of names," she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

Robin hugged her to him tightly. "I'm a little sad too, honestly. It could've been fun to have a little one of us running around. But you know it just means this isn't the right time. It will be the right time soon, Star, but not now. I wanted to get married first." He kissed her on the forehead. "It'll happen for us someday."

She looked anxious, her forehead creasing. "But, what if this negative means we cannot conceive together? What if it means we are not compatible?"

"Don't worry about that now. This negative doesn't mean a thing other than I didn't slip one past the goalie this time. There's plenty of resources if we have trouble in the future when we're actually trying to have a baby, so don't concern yourself over it a second more."

"Okay," she said, not very convincingly.

"Be happy," he said, placing his hands on her cheeks and looking her in the eyes. "Be happy that we aren't rushing it."

"Yes," she said.

He kissed her fully. "We have plenty of time. We should enjoy ourselves now, cause once we have kids we're going to miss it."

"Yes," she nodded, sounding surer of herself. "You are right. We should enjoy being young while we can."

"Right. So tomorrow, I'm going take you dancing, and you're going to have fun."

Starfire smiled sedately. "Yes. I always like dancing."

"Good," Robin said. "I can't wait to see what you're gonna wear."

Starfire's smile widened and got more playful. "Your jaw will do the dropping."

Robin grinned. "I'm sure it will."

"It will do the knocking of your socks."

"You're getting me excited in more ways than one."

"You will be very excited tomorrow night."

"Star," he whined. "I can't wait."

"Well you will have to. I am tired tonight."

"You're just saying that. We could try out those new condoms," he said temptingly, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers in a feather like touch. "We haven't done anything for a week and a half."

She withdrew and fiddled with her hands in her lap. "I am not sure I am ready."

Robin's grin faded. "Okay. Tomorrow night then, we'll see what happens."

ooo

The next evening the boys were waiting in the common room for the girls to appear. Robin had put on a white button up shirt that had thread thin black stripes, with a black swirled design over the right breast. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He donned a pair of dark loose denim jeans and a pair of black leather athleisure shoes. He spiked up his hair in his classic 'do and made sure his mask was in place.

Beast Boy wore a black tee shirt with a gray design of birds and a guitar on it. He also wore a pair of dark denim jeans, and black Converse hi-tops with white soles. His hair looked as it always did, like he had just effortlessly rolled out of bed.

Speedy had a white tee shirt with a green plaid button up shirt over it, medium wash jeans and white tennis shoes. He also didn't remove his mask. Cyborg didn't need to wear clothes or style his lack of hair.

Starfire came through the door first. Robin's jaw dropped open. She had on a shiny silver mini skirt that hugged tightly on her perfect hips and a white halter-top that was rouged down the sides and clung to her curves. She wore silver slim strappy shoes that crisscrossed over her feet with stilettos, making her glossy legs look a mile long. Her hair was tousled and wavy and cascaded down her back. She wore silver dangly earrings that consisted of different lengths of chain on a ring, and a long silver two length necklace that had clear beads along the chain. She also wore a round green pendant. Her makeup was dramatic and silver with a hint of blue and she had on pink lip gloss that made her lips look extremely pouty. She moved to the side and was pleased to see Robin openly gawking at her.

Bumblebee came through next and it was Cyborg's turn to stare dumbly.

She had taken out her pigtails and went for 70's fro. She had gold dangly earrings, gold makeup and bright red lipstick, and a large gold bangle on her wrist. She wore a tight fitting gold sequin tube top that showed all her taught midriff. Dark wash skinny jeans, a black belt with gold studs, and gold wide strap heels adorning her feet completed the bottom half of her ensemble.

Beast Boy was all geared up now to see Raven come through. He couldn't wait to see what the girls had forced her into. Maybe those booty pants…

Bumblebee winked at Cyborg and moved aside so Raven could appear.

Cyborg nudged Beast Boy in the ribs when Raven timidly stepped through the door.

"Oh _damn_," Beast Boy breathed.

She was wearing a black corset that pushed up her porcelain chest, a black choker, and dark gray smoky eye shadow. Her purple hair was brushed completely straight and shiny. She also had red lipstick, but no earrings. The corset was laced down the front with red ribbon that tied in a bow at the end, and showed a hint of midriff. She wore a black tight skirt that clung to her hips but loosened jaggedly on the bottom, falling just below her knees. The girls had forced her to wear black, kitten heel, peep toe pumps that had little red bows off the side of the toes. Her nails were painted ebony.

Raven was clearly not as confident as the two other girls, but she seemed to realize that the boys were staring at her for a reason. The look on Beast Boy's face made her stomach flutter.

"Ooh, damn you boys look fine!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Damn _you_ lookin' fly, girl!" Cyborg said as Bumblebee joined him. "Check out that fro!"

Robin was mesmerized by Starfire's shining legs as she sauntered down the steps toward him, and while the heels did wonderful things to those legs and bottom, they also made up the height difference. She kissed him on the tip of the nose.

Beast Boy's eyes were glued to Raven's enhanced décolletage as she carefully navigated her way down the stairs in her heels. She came up beside him, shrugging shyly as he ogled.

"We takin' the T-car?" Bumblebee said. She led the way down to the garage.

When they reached the T-car they realized a dilemma.

"The car only seats five, and there's seven passengers," Cyborg said. "You and Star take the R-cycle?"

Robin shook his head. "I was working on it before we left. Something's wrong with the fuel pump."

"And I do not wish to fly with this skirt on. I do not want to give all of Jump City the sneaking of peeks."

"Ah, that skirt ain't much shorter than the one you normally wear," Bumblebee pointed out.

Starfire blushed, tapping her index fingers together. "It is possible that the underwear I have selected for this evening has less substance to it than usual."

All the boys were silent and looked at Robin, who was desperately trying to play it cool after that little announcement. Raven and Bumblebee looked at each other, smirking.

"Looks like two people get to sit on laps then," Cyborg broke the moment, raising his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I call Speedy's!" Robin announced cheekily.

"_Hell_ no, dude," Speedy said vehemently, and everyone laughed at the look on the archer's face.

Cyborg slid behind the driver's wheel and Bumblebee took shotgun.

Speedy took one side, so he didn't have to sit in between both couples. Beast Boy slid in next to take the middle and Robin slid in after him. Raven frowned, because now she had to climb over Robin to get in. He grinned at her. She shook her head and started to step over him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down into his lap and she muffled a shriek.

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested.

"I think I should get the girls tonight," Robin said with a teasing smirk. "There's room for all of them on my lap."

Raven gave him a playful smack on the shoulder and Beast Boy tugged her over onto him.

"Nuh uh, she's all mine." Beast Boy hugged her tightly around the waist. "Get your own hot girl!"

"Guess I'll just have to settle for you then," Robin joked as Starfire made her way into the backseat onto Robin.

"Settle!" Starfire said.

"I'm kidding!"

"Good thing the back windows are tinted, y'all," Cyborg laughed as he pulled out of the garage and jetted across the bay toward the city.

Robin quickly realized that having Starfire sit on his lap was super hot but also inconvenient for a rather pressing reason.

"What the hell, there's construction on this road or somethin'. It's really bumpy," Cyborg commented, irritated. Oh of course.

Starfire seemed to realize her beau's predicament and turned to look at him over her shoulder with a sly grin. Uh oh.

She rummaged through her little club purse and pulled out her lip gloss.

"Oops!" she exclaimed. Raven glanced over and knew she had purposely dropped it. She didn't even try to make it look like an accident.

Starfire leaned over to retrieve her fallen makeup, which of course evaded her by rolling around on the floor. She made sure to wiggle her bottom as suggestively as possible, which was right in Robin's face. He glanced over at Beast Boy with an incredulous look, and Beast Boy just grinned back.

Starfire finally grabbed her sneaky lip gloss and sat back up, making sure to push out her chest and flip her hair as she did so. She wiggled some more on Robin's lap, readjusting her position.

Robin shook his head and tapped his heel a couple of times, wondering how he was going to be able to leave the car without being completely obvious. It had been way too long since they had been together and while he was extremely happy to see Starfire recovering from all the drama of the past few weeks, her deliberate display was really causing a crisis downtown. She continued to rub herself against him all the way to the club. She was being flirty on purpose and though he found it amusing on some level he was seriously wondering how he could get out of the car without being noticed by everyone. Cyborg pulled into the parking lot and found a space. As he flipped off the ignition the Titans poured out of the car. Speedy left first and to Robin's relief Beast Boy and Raven went out the archer's door. Starfire pushed herself off Robin, looking back into the car with a beaming grin on her face. Robin looked down and checked himself, then gave her a teasing glare as he got out.

"You are not nice," he said, putting his hands into his pockets and pulling at his jeans, hoping this would help hide things.

"What did I do?" Starfire asked, putting on the most innocent face Robin had ever seen. If he weren't so preoccupied he would've melted right there. She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on his lips. He snorted through his nose at her audacity and she turned on her heel and swayed her hips as she sauntered off.

There was a line outside the club with a big burly bouncer standing formidably in front of the doors. Muffled bass from the music inside pounded into the night air.

The Titans headed to the end of the line, but the bouncer saw the Titan girls sashaying up and motioned for the group to cut to the front.

The club goers in the line were either awed by the sight of the Titans or annoyed at their special treatment. Bumblebee blew the bouncer an air kiss in thanks after he checked all their ids (the city, under a little duress, had allowed them to get special ones with their hero aliases to protect their real identities) and allowed them to enter the club. Anyone under twenty one was stamped on the back of the hand with a glow in the dark seal of the club's logo. It was hard to wash off and helped ensure bartenders wouldn't serve patrons that were not legal.

Starfire's eyes lit up as she looked around the interior of the club. She was no longer the timid girl that had gone to the party in the warehouse when her sister had visited. She had been so new to Earth then and did not know how to dance like Earthlings did, and she was unsure how to socially interact with humans other than her Titan friends. Now she loved going dancing and was confident in her moves.

"Oh, awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he made his way in. "I love this song!"

He was already heading for the dance floor, singing along.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying ayo, gotta let go!"

Raven watched him with a smile and a shake of her head. She made a move for the bar and planted herself on a stool. She looked at the raised dance floor and saw Beast Boy already had a circle of people chanting for him while he busted his moves. He was still singing too.

The dance floor was lit up with squares that changed color sporadically. There were guard rails around areas of dance floor that were splatter painted with neon colors that glowed in the black light. Booths around the walls allowed people to sit and drink in a more intimate setting, couples tended to favor the dark corners, and the bar was black lit and splatter painted.

Raven ordered a virgin margarita and watched as heads turned when Starfire and Bumblebee made their way onto the floor. Recognition rippled through the crowd as they realized the Titans were present. Thankfully no one was tacky enough to pester them, as the sight of Titans around town was normal enough, though they didn't often come out into the nightlife like this.

Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and she started to move her hips, swaying with the catchy beat. She turned so her back was facing him and he followed along with her movements, watching the bow from her halter-top straps swing with her body.

Bumblebee was grinding on Cyborg, they had definitely missed each other.

The song blended into another one and Bumblebee crowed.

"This song is awesome! Cy, baby!"

A heavy bass line pounded throughout the club as Bumblebee made her way to the middle of the dance floor with Cyborg. She sang along with Fergie, beckoning at him that she was gonna be shakin' her hips, and he was gonna be lickin' his lips. She was gonna be the flyest chick, spreading her wings and doing her thang. Bumblebee buzzed her wings happily along with the lyrics. Beast Boy joined Cyborg and the two had fun lip-synching to the Black Eyed Pea's raps.

Robin was content to let Starfire grind on him, amused as the other Titans took the spotlight. Damn, she was good at dancing. When had she gotten so good? She must practice in front of her bedroom mirror. She sure knew how to pick an outfit too. The white shirt glowed brightly in the black light and he'd swear she was emitting her own energy because she was lit up from head to toe. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this night without pawing her up in public.

When a recognizable melody started to play Beast Boy's eyes went wide and he grinned.

"RAVEN! This is totally our song!" he called over the floor, pointing both index fingers at her. She stared back at him.

Their _song_? Her cheeks went bright red and she turned around, placing a hand over her forehead and hunching over the bar. She peeked back. Oh _great_, he was coming over.

He came up to her stool and spun her around, his hips sliding between her legs naturally. She was still bright red, the song lyrics extremely suggesting. Were people staring?

"Ooh, baby, I be stuck to you like glue, baby, wanna spend it all on you, baby, my room is the g-spot, call me Mr. Flintstone, I can make your bed rock girl, I-I-I I can make your bed rock," he sang along.

This song contained that ridiculous pickup line he tried to use on her. Oh goodness. He was pulling their hips together and making her tingle in ways she didn't know she could. His eyes were twinkling and he was grinning, his hands curving around her bottom as he danced against her. The lyrics to the song were not helping. Every time he mentioned he could make her bed rock Raven had to sit up straighter as a pleasurable streak originated from her belly.

Starfire was getting down and dirty. The song was prompting her to grind her behind into Robin's pelvis and dip low to the floor before straightening her legs and then flipping the rest of her body up. Robin felt his knees going weak.

During the chorus Starfire turned around and slid one hand behind his neck, pressing herself along his body, swaying her hips against his.

She grinned wickedly and he knew if she kept this up, his little problem from the car was so not going to go away.

He had to admit, it was nice to see everyone finally enjoying themselves. This was definitely more fun than the banquet had been, and he was relieved to see Starfire acting like herself, even if her undercurrent of hurt was being hidden.

Bumblebee's eyes lit up when a song she knew began melding in.

"Starfire!" she called, beckoning her over.

Starfire grinned and started to sashay toward the other Titan girl, pausing in her strides and swaying with the beat of the music.

Cyborg and Robin's eyes widened and they stopped moving as the two girls met in the middle of the floor. Starfire rolled her hips and they started dancing on each other, just close enough to make every guy's temperature rise a few degrees but not enough to be slutty. It didn't help that the song they were dancing to was entrancing and she was oozing sex appeal. Starfire grinned at Robin. She just wanted him to loosen up her buttons.

On 'I'm a sexy mama' Starfire dipped low and swung herself back up, tossing her hair as Bumblebee swayed from side to side behind her. Robin had to catch the railing before he fell over. Cyborg inched his way to Robin's side and said, "Man are you seein' this?"

"Yep," Robin said, sucking in a breath. He was seeing this all right. Every time she dipped and swiveled those sexy hips he could see. He groaned, that skirt was tantalizing and all he could picture was her legs wrapping around his waist.

Beast Boy stole a wild glance at Raven and she smiled and shook her head with a roll of her eyes. She nodded at the two girls and Beast Boy's mouth hung open a little and he turned back around and watched the exhibition on the floor.

Starfire was running her hands over her sides very suggestively, her fingers just grazing her breasts as she slid them down, the Pussy Cat Dolls track continuing. When she locked eyes and beckoned at him with her finger, Robin had to pull at the collar of his shirt. In all the other times they'd come out, she had never been quite this bold. Though the tongues lolling out of the mouths of every other male in the place annoyed him, he was well aware he was the lucky one to take her home tonight. It was becoming clear he was going to be ushering her out of here sooner than expected. She was just too sexy.

Once the song was over she weaved her way back toward him and he couldn't help biting his lip. Damn it, she just didn't know the affect she had on him. Or maybe by the twinkling in her eyes, she totally did.

It had been such a harrowing past few weeks that dancing like this was such a release. It felt so wonderful to relax and not worry, not think about death, or the future, or anything other than the feel of her hips grinding against his, and wondering how they could slip away without being noticed.

ooo

"Hello."

Beast Boy heard a giggle behind him.

He turned around and a group of girls were behind him, the one who had spoken slightly out in front.

She was blonde and blue eyed and for a moment his chest panged.

"Hi," he said back stonily.

"Want to dance? You're all alone," she said coyly.

"No thanks," he said, letting her down easy. "I have a girlfriend." Nor did he want to stir up ghosts from the past. It wasn't her, of course it wasn't, but the blonde hair and the blue eyes always seemed to stab him in the heart.

The girls shuffled away, disappointed.

Beast Boy looked over at the bar and locked eyes with a violet stare. He couldn't break the gaze, but she did.

Shit. She could feel his emotions; she had to know. Sometimes dating her was complicated because she always knew what was in his heart. He couldn't hide anything from her.

The pain he always felt from reminders wasn't ever a 'what could have been.' It was too easy to fall into that trap and way too hurtful. He always sharply reprimanded himself that things didn't happen that way and they never would have and the road is closed. The ache was simply there and it would fade with more time. He suspected Raven felt the same way about a trickster dragon that had played her too.

She cast her eyes down and took a dejected sip of her drink, one foot bouncing slowly.

The sight of her looking so forlorn melted Beast Boy's heart and he had to go over and make it right. He didn't ever want her to think he was settling for her because he couldn't have something he didn't want in the first place.

"Hey beautiful," he said, sitting onto the stool next to her.

"Hey," she said. She gazed out across the crowd of club goers.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned, leaning in and speaking into her ear over the loud music.

"Are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smiled a little. "Yeah."

"Well, good." She frowned and twisted in her seat.

"Raven, what happened out there-"

"You don't need to explain."

"Yes I do. You're upset, I can tell."

"I'm hardly the one to be jealous about old flames, Beast Boy."

"But that's the thing," he protested. "It's not… you can tell how I feel, yeah it hurts whenever I see a reminder but it's not because I want her back or wish things had turned out different. Never. I'm happy with you, Rae. If things hadn't happened the way they did I never would have been with you."

"I know you're telling the truth."

"Then why do you look so unhappy?" he asked meekly. "I'm sorry about it, I really am. It just happens. Don't you feel the same way sometimes?"

She shrugged vacantly. "Sometimes. Yes. I'm not upset."

"Yes you are," he smiled. "I know you."

"It's more depressing that neither of us can truly shake our pasts. We have each other and we're happy, but there's always that little thorn in our sides."

"Doesn't everyone have that though? I don't ever want you to feel that you're second best or like, a replacement. You've never been that to me." He blushed and looked down. "Actually, she distracted me from you."

"What?" Raven said disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Well like, you said my jokes were funny. Remember, before the tower was built? I mean, since Robin and Starfire were always going off with each other that left you, me, and Cy to do stuff together. I kept trying to make you laugh but you got tired of me. It was a personal challenge," he grinned. "But then we just started fighting a lot and I didn't know how to tell you I liked you. And then … well, we all know the rest," he said gloomily.

"Oh."

"Yeah. So I've been hurt, so have you. We have each other now, right?" Beast Boy reached out and covered the top of Raven's hand with his own.

She smiled. "Yeah."

They shared a moment of silence, Raven willing the blush to leave her cheeks.

"Rae," he said, drawing her name out teasingly.

"What."

"Are you having fun at least?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shrugged, fiddling with the straw in one of her empty glasses.

"It's okay."

"I know this really isn't your scene," he said.

Raven smiled at him. "But you like it, and I don't want to ruin your evening."

"You aren't. I'm just happy you're here, even if you're warming that barstool and downing virgin margaritas like nobody's business."

Raven snorted.

It was challenging when they went to the club, even if it wasn't that often. Beast Boy loved to dance and Raven didn't. It was difficult to watch the girls he stole out of Robin's fan club flock to him and twitter over him when he danced solo on the floor. She knew he always turned down many offers (case in point, the unfortunate offer he had just received) and it made her feel bad that she just couldn't be the girl up there with him. Club music wasn't much of her thing and she was too insecure to strut around up there like Starfire and Bumblebee did.

Beast Boy seemed to make his peace with it, she was grateful for that, even if he still pestered her to dance. They were opposites and this was one time it was glaringly obvious. She appreciated the little breaks he took like this to come and see her. It also helped remind all these bitches up in the club whom he belonged to. Not that Raven cared about competition. Or anything. Really she didn't. The whole sulking thing was a slip up. She sucked the bottom of her glass dry with her straw.

"You know I love you, right?" Beast Boy grinned.

She smirked and waved at the bartender for another round.

"What? No 'Oh Beast Boy I love you too, even more than life itself or waffles'?" he pouted.

"It's close. Waffles might have the edge."

"But I can turn into animals."

"You can pour syrup on waffles."

"You can pour syrup on me too," he said slyly.

"Ew," she crinkled her nose.

"And then I'll let you lick it off," he laughed.

"Make it chocolate and you've got a deal."

"Seriously?" he squeaked.

She grinned.

ooo

Robin couldn't help but smile as an upbeat song started. Starfire turned to face him with a big grin, putting her arms around his shoulders. He knew she liked this song. He pressed his lips to hers, moving their bodies together with the melody of the tune.

"Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky, they wipe away tears that I cry; the good and the bad times, we have been through them all, you make me rise when I fall," Starfire sang along, giggling. "Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I could fly; cannot you feel my heart beat fast? I want this to last, need you by my side!"

Robin chuckled to himself; he shook his head and beamed at her antics. She eliminated contractions even while singing. It was one of those adorable quirks about her that he hoped she would never change.

Brightly colored lights rotated and swirled around the club, punctuating the rhythm of the song, and Starfire caught a glimpse of Beast Boy over by Raven's perch at the bar. She smiled; he was leaning against the counter and holding Raven close, whispering in her ear. She knew they were feeling the love too by the dopey grin on Beast Boy's face.

The changeling jumped up however when the tune ended and an unmistakable beat began.

"Sorry Rae! I gotta go!"

"I know, go have fun," she waved him off.

Beast Boy made his way over to Robin and Cyborg.

"Dude! We soooo have to for this one!"

Robin grinned and put his hands on Starfire's waist, moving her aside.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" she asked, clasping her hands. "You are going to dance?"

"Watch and see," he said, nodding to Beast Boy, Cyborg coming to the middle of the floor too.

The boys were bringing sexy back.

Beast Boy made sure a circle was cleared enough for him and went into a breaking move, kicking his feet out in a top rock display, one leg crossing over the other and circling before dropping down on his side, his arms holding him aloft.

He slid along the ground, kicking his legs back and forth before popping up onto his hands and planting his feet on the ground in an almost sitting position, extending one leg and twirling to swing up into a handstand. He spun around with his arms fully extended, his legs swinging wildly in a move called the 1990. He swung his feet back down and used his momentum to jump into a backward tuck.

After landing on his feet he was instantly on the ground again, this time spinning in a circle on his back, his legs spread wide apart in a windmill. He came out of the rotation and ended with an air chair, his elbow bent into his side holding him up, his head lifted and legs pointing at the ceiling.

"Drop it like it's hot, B!" Cyborg called.

"Check yo'self before ya wreck yo'self, dude!" he hollered back, jumping out of his pose.

The audience burst into claps and cheers. Raven had gotten up from her position at the bar and slid through the crowd so she could see.

Cyborg moved his way in, proving he could in fact do the robot and winking about letting you whip him if he misbehaves. He did a wave through his robotic parts; his fingers wiggling and the ripple continued through his shoulders into his other hand. He broke it down and his limbs became liquid, matching each pop with the beat of the song. Cyborg's metallic parts made him pop and lock like no other; it was amazing to see the control he had over the cybernetic parts attached to the nerve endings he had left. He made his whole body roll, starting at his head and wiggling it all the way down to his feet, then continued back up to his head. The crowd went wild.

"That's my baby!" Bumblebee crowed.

After Cyborg finished his routine Robin stepped up and grinned, both hands tugging at the collar of his button up shirt. He ushered the circle to part a little further.

He took a little running leap, rolling into a cartwheel, completing two back flips into a backward three revolution tuck.

Immediately he dropped into a six-step, his legs crossing over themselves so quickly it was amazing to watch him. From the six-step he moved seamlessly into a windmill but instead of completing the move he used the momentum to propel up into a halo.

"That's so sick!" someone from the crowd exclaimed.

He stopped himself short, lifting his whole body up by one hand and hopping, kicking out with his legs. Starfire couldn't help that her eyes were glued to his body as his shirt slid down with gravity, revealing his extremely toned abs. He leaned down onto his elbow, then popped back up, splitting his legs wide in the air and grabbing one leg with his free hand.

He kicked them back together and jumped up to a standing back flip, slid down to do another windmill before finishing with a hong ten freeze, his hands and head supporting him on the ground and his legs in the air, one bent backward and the other out straight to the side.

He snapped his legs together in one fluid motion as he shoved himself up from the floor back to standing. He grinned, leaned and brushed off his shoulder as the floor applauded and catcalled.

"Fucking wicked, dude," Beast Boy said, slapping his hand and clasping it.

He clapped Beast Boy on the back and set his eyes on Starfire, who was looking back at him hungrily. His display of athleticism was one of the hottest things she had ever seen him do.

There were several girls tripping and following him along in the crowd, but he ignored them all and slipped his arm around Starfire's waist and dipped her slightly for a ridiculously amazing kiss. There were many disappointed sighs.

Beast Boy was also receiving his share of attention and while Raven was annoyed she could tell he was flattered but uninterested, warranting no overreaction on her part.

Her eyes widened in surprise when he said, "Ladies, please," and pushed his way through the throng of feminine bodies to make his way to her. She blushed and he grinned that goofy smile at her with one fang poking up. He picked her up, she muffled a shriek and he planted one right on her lips, pulling her legs around his waist. He plopped her down before she knew what was happening and sprinted back to the floor, pointing at her.

"This one's for you, baby!"

He dropped right into an airflare, twirling rapidly in a circle. He moved into a back spin, and propelled into a handcuff windmill, clasping his hands behind his back. As he came out of the move he popped back onto his feet and rolled backwards and landed on his head, his legs and arms splayed. Everyone cheered as he pushed up with his hands and spun back into a superman windmill. He came out of the power move and sealed the deal with a spinning airchair, slowly turning in a circle on one hand while he held his legs up.

"Awwww yeah B, holla!" Cyborg whooped as Beast Boy landed back on his feet. "That's what I'm talkin' about!"

Cyborg slapped Beast Boy a five and Raven gave him a little wave as he beamed at her, his eyes bright.

The song ended and dancers started filtering back together, working into the next rhythm.

Beast Boy approached Raven, ignoring some flirty girls behind him.

"Hey," he said.

"That was hot," Raven admitted.

"Now just imagine all that energy and flexibility used for other purposes," he said, his tooth poking up over his sly grin.

Raven blushed. "Back to the bar."

He followed along after her. "So really? You totally thought that was hot?"

"I did."

The beat throbbing throughout the club made Robin smile at the irony. He actually was entertaining the company of an alien. She wasn't like the others, they didn't understand her, and she was from a whole other world. Starfire grinned at him and slid her arms around his waist, rocking with him.

He still couldn't believe they were finally home, finally safe, dancing to this silly song. She was in his arms, he was watching the way her beautiful body moved with the music the entire night and he wanted her. He couldn't keep his hands off her. The club accented the feel of Katy Perry's ET with strobe lights and she was intoxicating as she swayed herself provocatively in front of him, the flickering effect making her seem even more supernatural.

Robin did as the lyrics suggested and kissed Starfire, pulling her close and stopping her from moving. He slid his hands over her, mapping her curves and leaning into her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, slightly floating off the ground. He felt enveloped by her taste, her touch, her sweet smell.

"I don't ever want to let you go," he teased.

"Good. We can just stay here, holding onto each other until the club closes and it is the morning."

He laughed. "I have other plans for tonight."

She perked, her eyes sparkling. "Oh?"

"Yeah. And it doesn't involve standing here until the place closes."

"What do your plans involve then?"

He leaned in and brushed his lips on her cheek, his tongue licked just slightly, his breath hot in her ear.

"Oooh," Starfire melted and he had to support her weight as she stopped floating and her head lolled back.

"Good plan," she murmured, a grin spreading on her lips.

ooo

It was getting later into the evening and Starfire was beginning to feel exhaustion creep up on her. Her trip to the mall with Bumblebee and Raven had helped cheer her up, and though she still felt the twinge of weird relief mixed with disappointment over the non pregnancy, she finally felt like she could breathe again. The thought of her sister still weighed on her heart however; she felt raw, exposed, and it was difficult to keep stuffing her emotions away. Robin's company had been truly wonderful tonight and she smiled because he could always make her feel better. And the fact that he was so completely turned on for her made her body ache for him in response. It had been too emotional and too long since they had tangled in the sheets… or shower. No need to be picky.

Starfire murmured into Robin's ear and excused herself to go to the ladies' room. He nodded and leaned against the wall to wait for her return.

Starfire looked around for Bumblebee or Raven, to see if they would go with her, but Raven was sitting on her bar stool talking to Beast Boy and Bumblebee was all involved in Cyborg. Starfire shrugged and went by herself.

While she was in a stall she heard the door open and two giggling girls entered. She didn't pay any attention to them until she heard them talking about Robin.

"Seriously, he's so hot," one of them said. "Did you see when he was break dancing? Oh my fucking God."

"I know. It was amazing," the other sighed wistfully.

"It's not fair he's dating that weird alien slut. She looks like she used eight bottles of fake tan."

"Her eyes are freaky. And she looks anorexic."

"What does he see in her? Apparently fake tan and weird bug eyes are his thing or something."

"I don't know. He doesn't come out into the city like this very often. Maybe he just hasn't had a chance to meet anyone else?"

"Think I should wait till she's gone and make a play at him?"

"They haven't been apart the entire night. I don't think you'll get a chance."

"I'm way hotter than her. I should just push her out of the way and make him see what he's missing. She should go back to her weird alien planet and leave the hot Earth boys to us. Either that or go find a job on Jersey Shore."

That was it. Starfire finished up in the stall and slammed open the door, going to the sink to wash her hands. She didn't even glance at them.

The two girls hushed in almost comical silence. One of them snorted cruelly and the other one stifled a giggle. They obviously felt no remorse.

Starfire tossed her hair and went out the other door so she wouldn't have to pass them.

Once outside the bathroom however, she leaned against the wall and put a hand over her mouth, trying not to feel how much those girls' words had hurt her.

She was always hyper aware that her appearance was different than humans. At first it was just a given, she was new here and she still identified herself as a Tamaranian, but the longer she stayed the more she wanted to fit in. She picked up very quickly that humans placed much value on physical appearances. Robin had always made her feel like her features were beautiful and exotic. These girls made her feel like a freak.

She drew in a shaky breath and tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to get a handle on it, worried of ruining her makeup.

"Well look who's all alone," a voice sang. It made her shudder and she looked up warily.

A group of boys who appeared older than her were standing around and blocking off her view of the club. The bathrooms were in an alcove and the second girls' door led out next to the men's room.

"Please, do not bother me," she said tartly. Dealing with these clowns was the last thing she felt like doing after the incident in the bathroom.

"What'chu got goin' on, baby? She a hot piece of ass ain't she, boys? She's sittin' out here just waitin' for me. You should be smilin' baby girl. I can put a smile on your face." He leered and leaned in, reaching for her chin. She jerked her head, snarling and lighting up her eyes. She could smell alcohol on his breath and the others were snickering, closing in.

She really didn't want to punch this guy's lights out, but if he came any nearer she was caught in just the right mood to lose it. He put his hand on the wall over her shoulder and she hastily shied away, but another boy flanked her to the right and she had nowhere to go.

"I am warning you," she said threateningly, lighting her hands to make her point. She could take out this whole group without exerting any effort at all, but they didn't seem to be concerned about that. She really should shed the squeaky clean image; this was getting tiresome. She was a damn warrior princess after all.

"Ooh, look at her gettin' all feisty," the main instigator said, reaching for a strand of Starfire's hair. She growled and slapped his hand away, scratching at him with her nails. "I like a lady who's a little freaky. Think she's this feisty in bed?"

"Like a wildcat. But you'll never know."

Starfire flicked her head over to look past the group as they started parting.

Robin stood there, his arms crossed. He was not amused.

"I didn't think anyone was stupid enough to hit on my girlfriend."

"Oooooh, I'm so scared," the guy taunted. "It's _Robin_." He waved his hands around while his cronies snickered.

Robin rolled his eyes to the side and tilted his head with a suffered sigh. Starfire scooted through the boys and went to stand behind him.

"No one touches my girlfriend and gets away with it."

"Really? She looked like she was into it. Come on fucker, let's see what you got," the idiot said, brushing the back of one hand on his nose and beckoning with the other as he crouched into a fighting stance.

"Seriously?" Robin said, raising an eyebrow. "I think your brain is sloshing around in a sea of inebriated grandeur if you think you can take me."

"Listen to the pretty boy and his big words. Let's go asshole, fight me."

Robin stayed where he was while the other boy advanced. He started throwing out sloppy punches and Robin merely moved his head to the side or just shifted his shoulder, each one missing by a mile.

"What's the matter tough shit? Afraid to take a hit?" the other boy jeered.

He threw a jab right for Robin's face. Robin flicked up his hand and caught the guy's fist, crunching it hard and twisting. The boy shrieked in pain.

"I only take hits from people who are skilled enough to land one on me," Robin said, swinging the guy around and planting an elbow on the back of his upper arm, forcing him down. "Now run along and next time I swear I won't hold back if I see you even _glancing_ in her general direction again." He shoved the guy away.

One of his buddies came flying in with a wild punch behind Robin. He ducked and spun, using the boy's momentum to cast him aside. Several other cronies started for Robin and he dodged them all, pushing their fists away and leaping through their attacks. One actually managed to brush the fabric of Robin's shirt, and he received a punch in the gut for his efforts. The problem with leaving them unharmed is they kept coming back. Time to shut this shindig down.

All it really took for any of them was a well-aimed hit and they were incapacitated.

Soon two boys remained, one buddy and the jerk who had started all the trouble.

As Robin was punching the pal in the solar plexus, the guy who had leered at Starfire was going for a hit to the kidneys. Starfire darted up and socked him in the jaw. The kid went down like a sack of bricks.

"That is for being the hole of ass!" she said to him primly, her hands on her hips. Robin had to grin.

The group of unruly boys were staggering to their feet and groaning, slinking away with what little dignity they had left.

Robin pulled Starfire into a hug.

"You okay?"

She nodded and sighed, her shoulders sagging.

"I'm sorry. I should've come with you." He tilted her chin up. "Were you crying? Why do you look so sad?" He brushed a small trail of mascara off her cheek.

"It was not them so much as the girls in the bathroom."

"The girls in the bathroom?"

Starfire looked away, chewing on her lip.

"They said I look funny. That I have the eyes like a bug and that my skin looks like the fake tan." Her bottom lip trembled. "They said they did not understand what you see in me, and that I should go back to Tamaran, or to a place called the Shore of Jersey." She sniffled and wiped a hand across her nose.

"Oh," Robin smiled with a chuckle. Starfire frowned at his reaction. "They're just jealous, Starfire. You're incredibly gorgeous and they can't hold a candle to you, so they say mean things to make themselves feel better."

"I do not understand," she said. "How does slandering me make them feel better?"

"It's bullying 101. People say something mean about someone else so they can feel better than the other person. What those girls said is completely untrue."

"But my skin is a funny color compared to Earthlings."

"Yeah, well some people think skin color matters. It doesn't, especially not to me."

"My eyes are also different," she pouted.

"Your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you, so you really shouldn't worry."

"Really?" she said, smiling just the slightest, looking up at him through her lashes.

He laughed. "Yes. I thought they were beautiful after you finally stopped glowing at me."

She giggled.

"Wanna know what I noticed next?"

"What?" she asked.

"Your hair," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her against the wall, nuzzling into her neck.

"My hair?"

"Yeah. It's red."

"You have the thing for the red heads."

"I sure do. And then I noticed this hot, sexy body," he said, running his hands all over that hot sexy body.

"Do go on," she said playfully.

"I can tell you're feeling better."

"Maybe. I am getting there. Tell me more," she giggled.

"How about I show you?"

"That would work."

He leaned in, closing the distance between their lips and molding his body along hers. She sighed in contentment through her nose and placed her fingertips on his hips.

After a moment she disconnected and smiled. "I am thirsty."

"Well I can fix that. Let's get a drink then. Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her back into the main room. He scanned for Raven but she wasn't sitting at the counter anymore although there was a pile of glasses where she had been. He snorted. Good thing they weren't alcoholic. She probably had to take her own bathroom break.

"Oh," Starfire said, half turning away and frowning as she viewed the bar. "Those girls are the ones from the bathroom."

"Which ones?" Robin asked.

"The two with the blonde hair."

Robin crinkled his nose. "Those types of girls are a dime a dozen. Like they have anything on you."

"I do not wish to approach them," she said, looking away.

Robin shook his head. All his hard work at getting her to feel comfortable in her own skin and living among humans and two stupid catty girls tore everything down in one go. Thank God she never had to endure high school.

"All right," he said, taking her shoulders. "You stay here. I'll be right back." He pecked her cheek.

He went up to the bar, noticing the girls were staring at him and giggling. He ordered two virgin cocktails, and was waiting for the bartender when the girls sidled up to him.

"Hey," one of them said.

Robin raised an eyebrow and barely looked at her.

"Ah… hey."

"I've always wanted to meet you," she said, batting her eyes.

_Oh gag me with a spoon_. It left Robin nowhere to go conversationally and he just nodded and jiggled a little, hoping the bartender would sure hurry up.

"My friend and I know about this awesome party," she said, twirling her hair. "It's seriously hooked up and we like to have a good time, if you know what I mean." She grinned at him. "Wanna ditch this place?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Aww come on. I bet you like to have a little fun, and this party will be really awesome. It's in my friend's mansion and he can mix any drink you want."

Robin sighed. He couldn't count the times he had encountered girls like these in Gotham. Fake, shallow, self absorbed, and only interested in his fame and money. And definitely not as pretty as they thought they were. "Not impressed."

She scowled, annoyed her flirting wasn't working. "Why not? Think you're too good for us _common_ people?"

"That's not it at all. I'm here with my friends, and I don't know you. I have no interest in going to some random mansion to get trashed. Plus, I'm not on the market. I have a girlfriend."

"Oh yeah, _her_," the girl said with distaste. "You could do so much better. Like me for example."

The bartender finally came with their drinks. Robin was angry as he took both glasses in his hands and turned to the girl. He knew he couldn't really let her have it, because he had a reputation to uphold, but enough was enough.

"You know, I tried to be nice. But I'm sorry, I'm just not attracted to dyed blonde hair and 'stuck up bitch.' Now if you will excuse me, I need to get back to my incredibly hot girlfriend."

Robin was ashamed to admit he felt a wicked streak of satisfaction as the girl's mouth dropped open in shock as he headed back to Starfire.

Starfire looked unsure when he approached, holding out a cocktail to her.

"What did you say?" she asked, eyeing the two at the bar, who looked furious.

"I shut her down," Robin said with a vicious smile. It was the same smile that had graced Dick Grayson's face multiple times in the same situation.

Starfire took her glass and swirled the little straw around, clinking the ice cubes.

"Oh, well good."

He set his glass down on a drink table. "Hey. Cheer up. Don't let two stupid girls ruin our evening out."

Robin sighed. This reminded him of the damage control he had to do after Val-yor's little visit. Prejudice was one thing Robin absolutely couldn't stand. He was extremely angry with himself that he had been too awed and wrapped up in Val-yor's apparent coolness and hadn't noticed what the man was doing to Starfire. That same surge of anger flared up as he recollected when Cyborg clued him in; the name Val-yor had been calling her the entire time had been a severe slur to Tamaranians. He was so proud of her and the way she ended that mission, but after the bastard was gone he remembered how many times she cried on his shoulder and he tried to offer comfort. It was bad enough other species in the galaxies didn't respect her; humans cast their prejudices on her too. She knew she was attractive to her own people but when it came to everyone else she was so insecure.

"Hey, Starfire?"

"Yes?" she said, looking up and sucking on her straw.

"You're beautiful," he said earnestly. She stopped drinking and looked at him with bright sad eyes.

"Thank you, but your attempts to make me feel better are the transparent."

"You don't understand. I've seen a lot of girls in my line of work, as both egos, and there's not a single girl on this Earth who is like you. That's the best part."

Starfire's cheeks dusted red. "You are doing the trying too hard," she said, waving him off.

"I didn't believe in soul mates until I met you."

Starfire frowned and put down her drink.

"Kind of funny to think that my other half wasn't even on this planet."

"You really do feel this way?" she asked.

"I do."

A sweet smile spread across her lips. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I believe in the soul mates too."

A lilting hint of accordion filled the club's atmosphere as Edward Maya's _Stereo Love_ began. They finished the last of their drinks and he took her hand.

"I do not know if I am in the mood to dance anymore," Starfire informed him morosely, being tugged.

He turned around and pulled her close. "I'll get you in the mood," he said, breathing in her ear and making her shiver.

Robin led her to a corner and the let the music meld them together, she straddled one of his legs, their hips pressed tight and his mouth just barely touching hers. His breath fanned over her lips as she slid a hand behind his neck, grinding closely.

Starfire closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the dark beat pulsed in her chest. She felt the connection, felt his heat pressing into her, their proximity and the intoxicating sounds sending them into a surreal haze.

He flipped them and pressed her against the wall, attaching his mouth over hers, his hand wandering over her side, down over her hip and thigh, around to her bottom, over the small of her back. He wanted her _right_ now. She was smirking against his lips, and he knew she could tell just exactly how much he wanted her by the impressive bulge pressing into her belly.

She put her hands on his shoulders and sank down, her palms sliding along his body on the way. He groaned and rolled his head back, then blinked as he looked down at her bright green eyes staring back up at him from his midsection. Yeah, that wasn't suggestive at all. She rose back up, swinging her body from side to side along with the music and he pulled her to him.

"How are we going to get out of here?" he asked, his lips fluttering against her ear. Starfire smirked and slid her hand in between them, brushing against him and enjoying his sharp intake of air.

Some of the Titans had congregated while Beast Boy was waiting for Raven to come back from the bathroom.

"Where are Robin and Starfire?" Bumblebee asked, glancing around the club.

"Oh, they're over there, practically having sex in that corner," Beast Boy pointed.

Bumblebee looked. "Good lord," she uttered.

Cyborg snorted. "He sure has gotten over the p.d.a."

"I think they forgot other people are here," Beast Boy grinned.

"I give em' a half an hour at most before they mysteriously disappear," Cyborg said.

"I call fifteen minutes," Bumblebee challenged.

"Ten," Beast Boy nodded.

"Oooh! I love this song!" Bumblebee exclaimed. "Come on, Sparky!" She pulled Cyborg back to the dance floor.

Raven ghosted up behind Beast Boy. "Hey."

"Raven," Beast Boy said brightly. He gave her a hug.

"Five."

"What? What are you talking about?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven nodded to the two in the corner. "Five minutes."

"So, you gonna dance with me?" Beast Boy asked slyly, pulling her hips in and swaying her.

"No."

"Rae, come on!" Beast Boy whined.

"No. Going back to the bar. I broke the seal, so now I have to reload." Beast Boy snorted as she sauntered to her seat. When he turned back, Robin and Starfire were gone. Huh. Raven won the bet.

"You owe me twenty dollars," she called over her shoulder.

"But, what?" Beast Boy said, aghast. "We didn't even bet with money!"

She gave him a sassy smirk.

ooo

Robin and Starfire were giggling as they stumbled together up to the roof of the club. Once topside, Starfire tugged at her skirt and grinned.

"How am I to fly us home without giving Jump City the sneak peeks?"

"Well, maybe if you hold your arms around me and you're on top and we go really fast… aw who cares, let Jump have a show. Just get us home."

"Okay! Let us go!" She scooped him up around his ribcage, his back pressing to her stomach and zoomed them toward the tower.

Robin couldn't help laughing as she raced through the sky faster than she'd ever taken them. Even through the mask tears poured out of his eyes and it was hard to catch his breath as the air sucked past them. She set them down on the roof of Titans' Tower and he staggered away, taking off his mask and wiping at his eyes, still chuckling. They both had wind blown hair.

"That was amazing!"

Starfire jumped and kissed him and they made their way down to his bedroom, kissing and giggling the entire way, only stopping when he pressed her against the wall for a moment to get lost in each other.

They made it to his door and he gave her a playful shove inside. He made sure the lock was coded just incase the others came home early too. Then he reattached himself to her, moving them toward the bed.

He pushed her down and she fell backward onto the mattress with a laugh. He fell on top of her and proceeded to nibble on her neck. She squealed and squirmed.

"That tickles!"

"It tickles? Really?"

"No no! Do not do the tickling of me!" she shrieked. He ignored her plea and his fingers were everywhere. She belly laughed and rolled, trying to get away from him but he was too dexterous.

Finally he caught her feet and slipped her shoes off. "Are your feet ticklish too?" he grinned.

"No," she giggled, wiggling her toes at him. "They are the only place that I am not the ticklish."

"Hmm," he said with humor, tossing her other heel over the side of the bed. He slid his hand up her calf and over her thigh. Starfire's eyes widened as his hand kept going.

"Oh," she breathed as his hand slipped all the way up. He leaned down and caught up her mouth, his tongue mingling with hers. His fingers massaged and kneaded inside her and she jumped as he found a place that felt really good, this thumb caressing her on the outside.

He smirked against her lips. "Look at you, you're getting your panties all wet."

"That is because someone was the hasty and did not take them off," she said slyly.

"There's barely anything to them."

"That is the attraction, is it not?" she giggled.

"I think I need to see just what these look like," he said, removing his hand and wiggling her skirt off her hips.

"This is in the way too," he complained, making her sit up so he could untie her top.

She leaned back down and he stared.

"Oh yeah, that is much better."

She wore a white string thong, which had glittery sparkles and a metal butterfly clip on one of the sides. She had worn white adhesive cups on top so her back would be strapless, but the cups were decorated too, with little rhinestones along the top edges.

Robin swallowed.

"If I had known this is what you were wearing underneath, we never would have made it to the club in the first place."

"Surprise," Starfire said cheekily.

A grin leaped onto his face as he leaned down again.

At that moment Silkie chose to slug up happily, his crushed soda can in his mouth. He burped and plopped it onto Starfire's pillow. He grunted with his wide toothy grin and flailed his legs.

"Not now, Silkie," Starfire chastised, giving him a gentle push away.

He grunted some more, nudging at the can.

"You're cock blockin' me, little man," Robin said playfully. He picked up the soda can and threw it. Silkie squiggled away to retrieve it.

Robin shook his head with a grin as the little larva came right back.

"Trying to get laid here," he said pointedly at their pet worm, who was holding his toy in his mouth, looking back up at the two with expectant hopeful eyes.

Silkie was booted out the door with his soda can.

"Okay, now that he's gone," Robin laughed, diving back onto the bed. "We can get started."

"What is the 'cock block'?" Starfire asked. "I have not heard this expression."

"Ahh…"

Starfire looked at him curiously.

"Having to explain it would feel like a cock block in and of itself," Robin snorted. "Let's just keep going, okay?"

She frowned but nodded and let it go. He slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He pulled open his nightstand drawer and took out a box.

"Oh," she said, eyeing the packet in his hand. "You want to use one? We would not need one at this time…"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know. It's just ah, well I think I'll probably want to use them for awhile, just to be on the safe side."

"Oh." Starfire tried not to frown and looked away. It seemed there were still some issues lingering from their fight.

He tossed the packet onto the bed and crawled up beside her.

"Hey, come on," he said, turning her chin toward him. "I love you."

"I know this," she said, hugging her arms over her chest. He pulled them apart and placed them at her sides.

"Then smile for me."

She complied, albeit a little unsteady. He trailed his lips over her cheek and nibbled on her ear, one hand sliding to the cups covering her breasts. He peeled one away, then the other, tossing them over the side of the bed.

He looked down, a smile playing on his lips, palming her in his hands. "Perfect."

"How come I am almost naked and you still have your shoes on?" she complained.

"Because no one's tried to take my clothes off yet," he said.

"I must remedy that immediately then."

He kicked off his shoes while she went for the buttons on his shirt.

He shrugged out of it, and she slid her hands along his stomach and chest as she helped take off his white undershirt.

He watched her eyes dilate as she eyed up his chest, her fingers tracing the grooves of his muscles.

"This is perfect," she echoed.

"We're skipping foreplay, right?" he grinned naughtily.

She crinkled her nose at him. "What is that expression Cyborg said? 'You must first warm up the frying pan before doing the tossing in of the bacon.'"

Robin laughed. "So you're saying you want foreplay. Okay okay."

"Is that too much to ask?" she challenged him playfully, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Here I went through all of the trouble to wear the thong for you and you want to skip the foreplay and everything will be over in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes! Oh come on, at least give me fifteen, jeesh!"

"Fine. Fifteen minutes. And then you will become sleepy and roll over and start the snoring."

"I do not snore!" he said indignantly.

"Yes you do!" she laughed. "Because you always do the falling asleep afterward and I am always awake!"

He growled teasingly, grabbed her hips and yanked her down underneath him so she was flat on the bed.

"Fine. Foreplay, fifteen minutes of sex, and I promise I won't fall asleep afterward."

She giggled. "Pinky swear promise?"

"Pinky swear."

"Okay," she nodded. "Commence with the foreplay."

His hand slid right up into her and she gasped, rolling her head back. His fingers teased, kneaded and hit places that made her body react, curling up against his hand. She seemed to respond the closer he pressed in a certain area. He wondered if her anatomy was like a human woman's. It was possible; she possessed all the correct external characteristics. Based off that, he guessed that right about, _there_…

Starfire sat up and clutched his arm.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, breathless. "What was that?"

"Think I found it," he said smugly. "We never really tried, I wasn't sure if you had one, since you're not human. But I think you do. And I think it's right… here."

Starfire released a long moan and lay back down. "I agreeeee. Keep doing… ooh…"

He took his fingers away for the split second it took to slide her thong down her legs and toss it over his shoulder.

He wasn't sure how this would happen, but she seemed to lose herself the longer his fingers manipulated and prodded against her. He knew the right button to push so to speak on the outside; that was pretty easy. Internally however was different, it wasn't simple to find and he could only gauge by her reactions if he was close. Her eyes were rolling back and she couldn't keep still, her body writhing back and forth against his sheets. Her chest was heaving she was panting so hard. The sight of that compelled him to lean down and lavish attention with his mouth, biting a peak between his teeth and she voiced her reaction, "oohs" purring from the back of her throat when he changed his teeth to tongue. Her hands held firmly on the back of his head, pressing him to her softness.

He was getting close to something, he could tell by the noises she was making. She was dripping all over his hand and her body was tensing. He kept working but instead she sat up in one swift motion and flipped them, he laying on his back and she now sitting on her knees over him from the side. He realigned his hand and she practically tore his pants off in her haste to remove the rest of his clothing. His eyes widened as she leaned down and he couldn't help the sound that escaped his lips when she took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head; her tongue felt magical.

The sensation was so incredibly good that he lost focus on what he was doing to her for a moment, his lusty blue eyes half lidded as he watched her. She turned her green orbs up at him and he shuddered at the intensity in them. She pulled away and he lamented the loss of contact. She was slinging a leg over him and when he realized what she intended he hastily grabbed for the forgotten packet and tore it open. She waited impatiently while he quick rolled the latex barrier on and then she sank down, impaling herself on him and he groaned, words garbled as he watched her dip with concentration above him.

New favorite position. By far. He thought seeing her back curving out in front of him had been provocative, and it was but this, to use one of her words was _glorious_. Her messy bed hair was wild and cascaded over her shoulders, her perfect breasts bounced with every movement she made. Her flat sculpted stomach and cute little navel melded into perfectly rounded hips which were encasing his own. He could see _everything_. If she was going to pull this, then ten minutes was more accurate because there was no way he could hold out longer. Especially with her little mouth distraction minutes earlier.

She was dipping and swaying on him, using the control this position offered her and he could only accent her movements by pushing up, by groaning and watching the emotions flit across her face. Her eyes were lost into the green hue and he was momentarily confused by the frustration he could see in her features. She was trying something different, and he realized she was trying for what he had been attempting to accomplish earlier.  
Oh, nope. She was thinking too hard about it now. It wasn't going to happen that way, not when she was getting upset.

He stopped her hips and she leaned down and pressed their bodies together.

"I do not know how," she said mournfully.

"Cause you're thinking about it too hard," he said softly into her ear. "It's not gonna happen right away. We only just figured out you had one in there. Come on, sit up."

She did as he told her and he slid his hand to where they were joined, knowing he could easily get her there the normal way. She moaned and rolled her head back again. Well that always felt good. She rocked down, placing a hand on his headrest to brace herself.

The look of pure attentiveness on her face and the sight of her tensing was undoing him. This position changed the feel of her body surrounding him and the way she was moving those sexy hips was blissful. He wasn't doing all the work this time, he was just absorbing the absolute pleasure of seeing and feeling her above him and it took only moments as she started grinding harder for him to completely lose it.

He saw her eyes flit to him and he knew she could tell the signs of his release, the way his back arched and the sounds he made changed. It seemed to be the last push for her and she tightened around him, shrieking a stream of gargled ohs and writhing around like she was riding a mechanical bull. _Fuck. Me._ Well if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

She flopped over him, her whole body panting as her hand clutched his shoulder.

Yep. New favorite position.

Oh and that _totally_ was longer than fifteen minutes, so there.

* * *

Hey kids! Guess what time it is? Sex-ed with Kater time, yay!

Kry put a very important public service announcement at the end of one of the chapters in Masks and I started panicking because I realized I could be responsible for a bunch of people getting pregnant, so now I realized I should put in a disclaimer.

I know I have a lot of younger readers and when I was your age I was guilty of this too. We learn about sex from the things we read and the things we see on movies, tv, whatever. The problem is absolutely all of this is idealized, glorified, completely unrealistic.

I'm guilty of writing idealized sex too. Mostly because no one wants to read about what it sounds like when two bodies are slapping together (it sounds funny, let's just put it that way) or how it can go from pleasure to pain in one motion, or the stupid things we say while we're in the middle of it, like "Ouch, you're on my hair." "Well fine you get on top. Oh now your hair is in my face." "Deal with it." "Move… no… move your hips a little. I fell out, put me back in." "Ow, that's my cervix." "Seriously dog, get the hell out of here." If you have a pet, you can bet that your dog is going to be sitting on your bed or the cat's suddenly going to be interested in what you're doing.

Anyway, why am I making a point about all this? Because you're reading my story. And you're getting ideas about sex from my story, and because this isn't the stuff school will teach you about and your parents sure as hell aren't going to talk to you about this stuff, especially ploys like "Just the tip."

Imagine my surprise everyone, when I watched _Wedding Crashers_ and there's Vince Vaughn with his little rant about the awkward "ass-out" hug and then maybe they play a little game called "just the tip, just for a second, just to see how it feels" and then the "ouch ouch you're on my hair." I seriously had an epiphany moment right then and I gave hubby a good smack. Guess who fell for "just the tip"? –raises hand- I didn't even realize it was a recognized ploy, or that it was a ploy at all until I saw that movie. You just don't get taught about this stuff until it happens to you or you're lucky enough to pick up a reference somewhere before you fall for it.

I wrote a scene like it because it's real, it's a thing guys will try, yes even good guys who end up being your husband. You need to be safe about it. If his thing is anywhere near your thing unclothed, there's a possibility for pregnancy. Like Kry said, if he's up he's producing sperm. There's pre-ejaculate, it's just a little drop, but it contains sperm. If he's inside you, even 'just the tip' you need to wear a condom. Don't listen to his bullshit about "oh I know when it's coming, even the little stuff beforehand." No he doesn't. And even if he does, WEAR A CONDOM. Don't take the chance. I know we all do things, I'm not giving you a lecture on abstaining. All I'm saying is be smart about it.

I realized I was remiss, because in my scene no one had worn a condom or done anything to prevent pregnancy, and I was all "Oh my God someone's going to get pregnant if they read this and think this is okay!"

This is fiction. It is completely and totally not real, and I understand that, so why should it matter, right? Because there are younger people out there who have zero experience, and they're reading this and getting an idea of what sex is like from this. I know it because I did the same thing when I was younger too. I was very surprised to find out real sex is nothing like the idealized junk everyone writes, including myself.

So, well in the story I totally got around the condom thing with Robin and Starfire because she's an alien and I can make up whatever I want with her. But as you can see there's still chances because she didn't tell him and she made a mistake. Beast Boy and Raven though, omg. I panicked, he should've worn something and she shouldn't have let him do that, and I even implied there were more times! Good lord, don't do that in real life!

I've been in a committed relationship for a very long time and I'm on birth control now, so I kind of forget what it was like back when you're first dating and everything is new. You have to wear condoms when you do stuff like that! Even if he's going to pull out, seriously the withdrawal method is _completely_ unreliable because of the pre-ejaculate stuff. Don't you dare ever think withdrawal is a reliable form of contraception. And yes everyone, you can get pregnant in a hot tub. My husband was a physical education major with a health minor, so he taught sex-ed. I learned many interesting things.

Anyway, after all that… wear condoms. Be safe. This is fiction. Educate yourself about sex. I'm twenty six and I've never been pregnant because I've been smart about it (although pregnancy scares suck… condoms can slip off and then it's very scary, let me tell you). I try to inject a little realism here and there, but it's still idealized. I know I have plenty of adult and experienced readers too, so you guys can ignore all this, haha. This is for all you 12-15 year olds out there reading my story, because I know you are.

Anyway, end of sex-ed time with Kater. I hope that wasn't too awkward for all of you, but hell if you're reading sex scenes you should be able to handle a candid talk about it. I'm not trying to get all after-school special on you guys, but seriously. Please don't get pregnant because you saw my non-condom use sex scene and think it transfers over to real life, because it doesn't. (Kry would like me to note that if she gets pregnant again she's blaming me because my story wasn't realistic. –smacks Kry upside the head-)

Side note, Kry and I have combined forces once again and are collab-ing on a collection of drabbles called "Boy Flounder". On this next post is one called "Realism." Check it out. It's cute cause it's so true!

For the benefit of you Aussies (haha Kry) and anyone who doesn't know what this expression means: p.d.a: public display of affection. Also, "breaking the seal" is a drinking expression which means the first time you have to go, you "broke the seal" and it means you're pretty much going to have to pee every ten minutes after that. It would be funny if it didn't suck so much trying to tipsily find your way to the bathroom.

If you're curious about any of the songs I was referencing you can ask and I'll be a total dork and tell you.

This chapter took so ridiculously long because there's only so many ways you can describe someone dancing. Adding in song lyrics gets too song fic-y, and I wrestled with pretty much the entire thing. I'm tired of it. I'm never completely happy with it but here you go, I'm sick of looking at it.

Next up: Good lord I just keep stringing you poor Beast Boy and Raven fans along, don't I? I was gonna try and get their big moment into this chapter, but it's already 36 pages in word. Yeah. So next chapter, the conclusion to the night out, and Beast Boy and Raven finally have their moment. And the morning after.

_Suicide King and One Eyed Jack: Since you have your pms disabled I couldn't reply to you. I am not a law student by any means and while I tried to do my research it seems I didn't do it well enough. Possibly "voluntary manslaughter" would be more accurate but because Robin didn't die it's not actually a manslaughter charge, hence the "attempted". I had found a definition that said: An attempted manslaughter would be someone attempting to kill another (and failing) in the spur of the moment without planning. That is exactly what Blackfire did. I should take into account you can't always trust what you find on the internets. –sigh- I'm changing the charge to "grievous bodily harm" which still defines the crime. Attempted homicide makes it seem premeditated, which it was not, and that's why I went the manslaughter direction in the first place. _


	36. Chapter 36

This chapter is pretty much one big love fest. Prepare to get your freak on.

* * *

Robin snuggled against Starfire's back, his hand curling around her ribcage and cupping her soft skin, molding her flesh in his warm hand.

She was sighing contentedly and he loved the lazy post-sex doze. He promised he wouldn't fall asleep but his eyelids were feeling so heavy and his body felt so relaxed and unwound. She was wiggling her hips against his and he smirked.

"I'm too tired for another round, hon."

"Oh I am as well. I just wish to be close to you."

He kissed the back of her neck; trailed pecks along her spine, moving her waterfall of disheveled hair out of the way.

He felt her body shift, saw her eyes get a faraway look and the smile slip from her mouth.

"What's up?"

"It is nothing," she said off hand.

"Oooh no. It's not nothing, you don't say things in that tone when it's nothing. Spill."

She shook her head. "It is nothing Robin, please."

"Now you're worrying me. What's wrong."

She shrugged her delicate shoulders. "It is the stupid. Do not worry."

"I do worry. Now tell me what's bothering you."

She rubbed a hand against her forehead ruefully.

"I feel silly. I really do not wish to discuss it."

"What do you feel silly about," Robin coaxed.

She sighed, her body drooping. "I still feel hurt over what happened at the club."

"The girls?"

"Yes," she said sadly. "I am sorry. I know I should not care about the opinions Earthlings have of me, but I did not realize that I am disliked so much."

"Star," he said sympathetically, "You aren't disliked, not at all. You are amazingly beautiful. Those two girls were jealous and completely wrong and they know it themselves."

"You sure you are not doing the 'settling' with me?" she asked with a vulnerable pout, trailing her fingertip feather light over his abdominal muscles, tracing the individual grooves.

Robin scoffed. "_Star_."

"What?" she asked innocently, removing her hand and curling it into a loose fist.

"You know the answer to that."

"I just like hearing you say it," she said meekly, with a little smile.

Robin was silent for a moment. "When I was in Gotham, not long before I moved to Jump…" he looked down for a moment and ran his fingers over Starfire's arm. "This girl, I asked this girl out."

"You took a girl on a date?" Starfire said, her brows furrowing and leaning up on an elbow. "You told me you did not have experience."

"Well, I don't consider it a date. Not after what happened."

Starfire looked slightly miffed. "What happened?"

"Don't give me that look. I'll tell you. She was the daughter of Gotham City's Treasurer. She was affluent but of course nowhere near the level I was, being Bruce's adopted son. I mean, she was pretty, she seemed nice at first."

Starfire blinked and waited for him to continue.

"I wanted to go out to the movies, but she wanted to go to the mall. So she dragged me around all day and made me buy expensive things for her."

"She forced you to buy her things?"

"No, she didn't force me. I was trying to impress her, I guess. To me money was no object but I didn't realize how much I had truly dropped on her until Bruce got the credit card bill."

"How much did you spend?" Starfire asked warily.

Robin shrugged. "Four thousand dollars."

"Four thousand dollars?" Her eyes widened. "That is a lot to spend on someone, is it not?"

"Hell yeah it is. I mean, that's a drop in the bucket compared to Bruce's finances, he can spend that much on a bottle of champagne wining and dining some floozy. But for me, to spend that much on someone I barely knew, he was not happy with me."

"I am not happy with you either," Starfire said, frowning and drumming her fingers with half lidded eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't my proudest moment. Anyway, I thought since I had ponied up so much dough at the end of the day I'd at least get a kiss."

"You tried to kiss her?" Starfire said.

"Yeah. She rejected me, flat out. Got out of the car and cheerily told me goodbye and that she'd call. She didn't."

Starfire looked a little torn. "I am confused. On one of the hands I am happy that this _gremplork_ did not kiss you. On the other of the hands I am surprised she would not take the opportunity to kiss _the_ Dick Grayson."

"I know. I thought the same thing. I got rejected, really? By some fake little bimbo who gossiped about absolutely nothing the entire day and had nothing in her head but air."

He shook his head. "It made me realize that I hated it. Hated everything. I hated the people Bruce had to associate with; I hated the high class. Every girl I encountered was fake and shallow and all they were interested in was my money or my name. Bruce laps it up. He was born into that life, I wasn't. I was a circus performer. We had a little money but we had barely any possessions because we were on the road all the time. Less to pack up. I was a nomad and I was free. At least, until Haley's Circus settled in Gotham."

He looked wistful, and then very sad.

"I did not realize you felt this way," Starfire said softly.

"Well," Robin shrugged. "I got used to it. My new life. Being in the spotlight, being known everywhere I went. Being in his shadow."

"This pressure, was this part of the reason you eventually left Gotham?"

"Yeah. I couldn't take it anymore; I couldn't breathe. I just had to get away for awhile. I didn't realize I would find another team, such good friends, a home… you."

"Me?" she said, her eyes glimmering.

"Yeah," he grinned at her. "You. You're different than any other girl I've ever met. I was drawn to you instantly. Probably was that kiss," he smirked. "I'll take you over stubborn cranky Batman any day."

She giggled.

"And I would take you over my life on Tamaran or… well, I would take you over the future I would have had any of the day as well." She smiled a wistful smile at him.

"You know, how come you never told us you were a princess?" Robin asked. "I've always wondered that."

"Truly?" she said. She shrugged, a very human mannerism she had picked up. "Just as you were tired of the lime of lights, I was also fatigued with the fame and the responsibility."

Robin rubbed her arm. "It wouldn't have mattered to me, you know that right?"

"But yes it would have. Do not do the lying, you know it would have mattered. You would have treated me differently. I was very tired of suitors who only cared about my title. If I were not a princess none of them would give me the twice look. The title has connotations that no culture can ignore."

Robin shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"It was refreshing to experience a boy like me for who I am, not because of what comes before my name."

Robin smiled. "I still was pretty shocked when I found out though. You didn't honestly think you could hide that from us when you went to Tamaran?"

Starfire smiled sadly. "I knew the feline would eventually escape the bag. I was not going to say anything until it was made apparent I was the princess."

"You know, I didn't understand your culture at first. I couldn't believe you could just be married off to some nasty creature you'd never met. But I wasn't a very good detective; even after that trip to Tamaran I still believed the title 'princess' meant a certain level of immunity to hardships. Now I know how completely and totally mislead my thinking was."

Starfire nodded once and looked down. "Another reason I kept my royal heritage a secret is because I did not wish to explain why a princess would be given away as a slave. It was opening the can containing the worms."

She looked at him with soulful eyes. "I was terrified when we took the trip to Tamaran that Blackfire would mention the Citadel. I was grateful she did not touch on that subject. I believe she knew I would not cooperate in the least if she were to provoke me."

"So, 'suitors' huh?" Robin said.

Starfire gave him a look. "Do not get jealous. I was eleven at the time. The princes and nobles asking for my hand in marriage were not courting me or taking me on the dates and spending four thousand dollars on me." She glanced at him slyly.

"Oooh," Robin said, poking her in the ribs. "That was below the belt."

She tilted her head. "Below the belt?"

"It was a cheap shot. It means you said something unfair."

"Oh," she said, giving him a sneaky smile and leaning back on the bed. "Then I am most sorry for not playing by the rules of the verbal sparring."

She purposely posed, her hair fanning out on his pillow, her back arched just slightly so her chest pushed out.

"There is nothing I love more than seeing you topless in my bed, but don't think you can distract me, beautiful," he said, hovering over her, his hand twitching and unable to stay at his side. He slid his palm over her skin.

"I was hoping I could."

"Nope," he murmured, lowering his head and running his lips along the curve of her breast. "Not distracted in the least bit."

"Really? Because you look most distracted."

His mouth closed over her peak. She grinned and cupped his head in her hands. He melded his body on top of hers and slid his arms underneath her, holding her chest to him tightly.

"It's not fair. You have breasts. You win all the arguments," his voice carried up from her cleavage.

Starfire giggled.

ooo

"Come on Raven, you gotta dance at least once!" Beast Boy said, curving his hands around her hips as she sat on her barstool. The night was starting to get late. Cyborg and Bumblebee were still grinding it up, showing no signs of fatigue, but Robin and Starfire had disappeared and Speedy was also nowhere to be found. Beast Boy was tired of the solo act. Time to work his magic on Raven.

She glanced out at the dance floor and took another sip of her drink. "You know that's not my thing."

"And laughing at my jokes wasn't your thing either, but you've done that."

"Once."

"So! Once! Which means you have to dance at least once!"

"Every time we come to the club you pester me to dance and every time I shoot you down. What makes you think it'll be any different this time?"

"Come on Raven, I promise it won't be that bad," Beast Boy said in a breathy whisper against Raven's ear, which sent tingles through her middle.

"That's my girl," he said, taking her hand and pulling her off the stool.

Raven was annoyed she was being coerced into dancing, but she let him lead her anyway. Sometimes it wasn't so bad to let him have his way.

"I'll even take you to a corner so no one will see you," Beast Boy said. He placed her back against the wall and held one hand over her shoulder.

"You know I don't know how to do this," she said into his ear.

"I'll help you. Just follow what I do," he responded.

He ran his fingers down her sides and Raven shivered, gazing up into his luminous green eyes. She felt her body respond to his touch and when he placed his palms on her hips she leaned into him. With a little pressure he rocked her hips one direction then the opposite. She was awkward and stiff at first, not used to moving her body in that manner. He was patient and showed her how to be more smooth and liquid, to roll her joints, bend her knees, to keep her ribcage still and use her stomach.

She couldn't get Beast Boy out of her head as Kylie Minogue's dark beat drifted through the club. He was rolling her hips now, swaying them in time with his own and she shivered everywhere his hands guided her. Her back curved as he pulled her hips tighter with his. He added a dipping motion into the rocking back and forth and Raven felt her eyes glaze over and everything went a little fuzzy. His body so close to hers, moving in time with hers mimicked another kind of motion they could do together and she felt her lower body flare in response to that thought. She was just getting confident enough to move on her own when he flipped them around and spun her so he was against the wall and she had her back to him. He pressed up against her and Raven gasped.

"Keep dancing the same way," he murmured to her, a hand slipping around her waist.

She kept up her rocking motion, Beast Boy's hips following her behind. Raven held in a moan when he ran a hand from the small of her back up to her shoulder.

No wonder everyone danced like this. It felt incredible; it was sexually charged and extremely sensual, the smooth throbbing bass of the song adding to the hazy aura.

She kept up the dipping and swaying motion, her eyes closing as she took in the sensation of his body. He was almost panting, his hands wrapping around every part of her, his pelvis thrusting against her lower back. He was partially hard and Raven could feel it. It made her empowered, made her feel sexy and wanted. So this would be how Starfire and Bumblebee felt. It was amazing. It left her breathless.

The song changed to a lilting beat; Beast Boy pushed her hips away from him and she turned, switching places with him again so her back was to the wall.

Raven was wholly turned on and felt her inhibitions lower and her confidence rise as a result. She decided to take a cue from Starfire and see how being a tempting seductress would boost her even more. She knew she would never ever do something like this normally but Lust was consuming her. She felt the slow burn, felt the need to connect with him on every level. She wanted to see how much he wanted her in his eyes, she wanted to taste exactly how turned on he was too.

She hadn't been excited about tonight but now she didn't ever want it to end. She felt dangerous. She felt like things would happen tonight that would change them.

Raven placed her hands on her ribcage, her fingers just brushing over the sides of her breasts and slowly trailed them down to her hips as Katy Perry sang about going all the way tonight.

She didn't think she had ever seen Beast Boy's eyes grow wider. She bit her lip, held back a smirk. _No regrets, just love._

She put on the most sensual face she could and swayed her hips just slightly, like he showed her, as her fingers caressed over them. She dipped and spread her hands out over the wall, looking up at him with flirty eyes.

Beast Boy almost melted onto her. She felt a streak hit her low in her belly at the sight of his love drunk expression. There was definitely a powerful sense of lust behind his lidded eyes and she could feel his tension growing exponentially. She put her hands on her thighs and ran them all the way back up to her chest.

"_Damn_, Rae," Beast Boy pounced, sinking against her and pulling her in for a searing kiss, swaying to the music, the words to the song drifting between them, suggestions for how the rest of this night should go. Beast Boy pulled Raven along the length of his body, digging his fingers into the back of her thighs. He pulled her up, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. He was instantly hard, pressing into her with a blinded need. _Let you put your hands on me in my skintight jeans be your teenage dream tonight…_

Raven was completely and totally into the fact that Beast Boy wanted to devour her here and now but she was just vaguely aware of their surroundings. She wasn't one for making out in public and even in her lust fueled state she cared just enough. In between kissing him she peeked around his shoulder before leaning back against the wall in a breathless stare and waving her arm over them.

She deposited them outside on the roof of the club and barely had time to get in a breath before Beast Boy hefted her against the wall of the stairwell and was attacking her lips in a wild frenzy. Her senses kicked into overdrive and she could feel every drop of lust Beast Boy was projecting as his hands pawed over her. He wanted her corset gone, he wanted her skirt gone, he wanted to tear her panties off her body and plunge forward until he couldn't anymore and Raven was caught sucking for air as he pressed into the softness of her belly. The thought sent another white-hot flare of desire surging through her lower region.

She tipped her head back against the wall and closed her eyes as Beast Boy moved his body against her desperately. She levitated slightly to take her full weight off of him and he used a freed hand to slide it up her thigh under her skirt, one of her shoes fell off her foot and clattered to the ground.

In one slick motion he slipped her panties aside and two fingers were buried inside her. She gasped and moaned and for the second time he took her breath away, catching in her throat. She moved her hips in time with his hand and her head spun when his throaty voice mumbled in her ear telling her, "This could be me… this could be me tonight."

In a daze she nodded, gripping his shoulders.

"Yeah?" he slurred. "Really?"

"Yes," she whispered.

He groaned, pushing against her harder, cupping a breast firmly with his other hand.

"Don't stop," she whimpered when she felt his hand start to slide away.

"I'm just getting started," Beast Boy growled.

"Really? Looks like you're in the middle of it to me," said a teasing voice.

Oh God. Oh no…

"Heyo!"

"Damn girl, I didn't figure you for the 'doin' it in public' type!"

Beast Boy sheepishly slid his hand out from under Raven's skirt and set her down.

Raven smoothed her skirt over her legs, her cheeks burning as she looked at the ground, anywhere but at her two friends. She reached her foot over and pulled her shoe toward her with her toes, sliding it back on. Beast Boy looked like a bucket of cold water had been poured on him.

Cyborg and Bumblebee had just exited the stairwell and were grinning ear to ear.

"What's the matter bro; don't be stoppin' on account of us!" Cyborg laughed.

"Shut up, dude," Beast Boy muttered, pulling Raven behind him.

"We really didn't mean to interrupt y'all, but we were just wonderin' where everybody run off to. We can't find Robin and Starfire anywhere." Bumblebee's beaming face indicated she knew they had flown off to do similar things that Beast Boy and Raven had just been caught engaging in.

"I'm sure they found their own way home, they're big kids," Beast Boy scowled.

"Speedy's gone missin' too. We saw him with some chick about an hour ago."

"So everyone's hooking up, what's the big deal?"

"Testy, testy. We just wanted to know if y'all needed a ride home or not. Clearly it seems like ya don't, since little miss dark and dirty was probably gonna port you two home a minute later," Bumblebee laughed.

"Well, whatever. We'll find our own way home. Thanks," Beast Boy said pointedly.

"Good luck B. And remember, no glove, no love!" Cyborg called, pulling a giggling Bumblebee down the stairs behind him.

Beast Boy frowned in frustration and looked at Raven.

"It's okay," she said, grabbing his arm gently.

"It's really not," he said grumpily. She frowned too and tugged him in for another kiss. She felt his irritation start to fade the longer they drew out the liplock, and soon she could tell the interruption was behind him and he wanted to go home.

"Ready?"

He nodded.

She ported them to her bedroom.

Beast Boy stepped away from her, holding his head for a moment. Porting always made him a little woozy.

"So," Raven said, shrugging. It was odd now because the passionate spell they had been under moments ago seemed to have broken with their friends' disruption. At the club Raven would've been ready and willing to go, but now that the sexually charged haze was gone she could think more clearly and she was anxious.

Beast Boy shook his head one more time and grinned at her.

"We're alone now. No more interruptions."

"No," Raven said shyly.

"You look really pretty, Raven," Beast Boy said earnestly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you," she flushed. He tucked her hair behind her ear, leaned in and pecked her on the cheek.

"_Still want to do this?"_ he whispered, his lips fluttering against her skin.

She nodded, the nervous tingles trickling through her stomach and down her spine.

"It's fine if you don't. I can wait."

"You've waited for me long enough," Raven said, hooking her arms around his neck. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He took off one shoe and then the other, winking. He kissed her toes and kicked off his own footwear.

He was about to crawl over her when Silkie wiggled out from under the pillow.

Raven frowned and looked over right into that clownish grin, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth, which held his precious soda can.

Silkie grunted merrily, looking at Beast Boy with wide hopeful eyes. Play with me those eyes said.

"Aww, sorry little dude! But ah, Raven and I are kinda… ah…"

Silkie dropped the can next to Raven's head.

She frowned. "Nooo."

Silkie pouted, picked up his can and slunked toward the door in little half-hearted bursts of motion. One last look? No? Okay. The door slid open and he slumped out, disappointed.

"I'll play with you tomorrow, Silkers!" Beast Boy called after him. "We'll throw the can around, promise!"

He received a disconsolate grunt in reply as the door slid shut.

Beast Boy snorted and shook his head, looking down at Raven.

"Is there saliva in my hair?"

"A little. But it's okay, I'll work around it." He grinned.

"Eww."

He crawled over her, bending her knees around his waist, her skirt riding up her thighs.

Silkie's little interlude had broken some of the tension, but Raven hoped he couldn't see the nervousness in her eyes. He still pulled back with a look of concern.

"Really Raven, if you're not-"

She reached a hand up to his cheek, her thumb grazing his bottom lip. "Don't. Let's do this now. I don't want to talk anymore or I'll freak myself out. I'm ready. Nervous, but ready."

"Why are you nervous? We've already gotten past, well you know. All that's different this time is I'm gonna move a lot more."

She shrugged, embarrassed. "It's not the same. This is point of no return, or whatever. What if I'm not good at it?"

"You won't be."

Her eyes widened.

"I don't mean it like that. You've never done it before and neither have I. We're not gonna be sex fiends the very first time, Rae. We have to practice to get good at it," his eyes gleamed. "For right now it'll just be nice."

The worry faded off her face. "Nice?"

"Yeah. Nice."

"I can handle nice."

He leaned down and slowly trailed his lips along her neck and under her jaw, kissing lazily, trying to build the desire. His hand delicately traced her collarbone, dipped over the swell of her breasts, pushed up and enhanced from the corset. Raven shivered at his feather like strokes, so different from his hard and fast movements on the roof. His touches cherished her, made her feel sexy and feminine. He ran his palm down her creamy thigh, over her knee and down her calf, squeezing her toes. Then he used that same hand to curl underneath the small of her back, pulling her hips up into his lap as he lavished more attention to her chest.

"Um," Raven slurred, her eyes half lidded. "I just realized… I know a contraception spell, but I've never cast it before and I don't completely trust it."

"Oh," Beast Boy said, kneeling up and reaching into his back pocket. "Got us covered."

He held out a little packet.

"Where did you get that?" Raven asked, leaning up on her elbows.

"In the bathroom at the club, from the vending machine. Even if not tonight, I figured we'd need one at some point, and it was easier to quick get one there when no one was in the bathroom. Like, you better cast that spell cause I don't know how reliable this thing is, coming from the vending machine. Double protection, right? We'll have to buy some at the store later."

"Oh, okay," Raven said. "Good thinking."

He placed it on the bed and leaned back down. "Now where were we?"

"I think we were right here," she mumbled, placing her hands around his neck and drawing him back in.

He sighed in contentment and trailed his nose over her breast, placing light pecks on her flesh along the edge of her corset. His fingers fluttered down to the bow lacing up the top. He kissed more solidly as he drew the end of the bow, untying the knot.

Raven sucked in a breath as he pulled the edges apart and loosened the ribbons. He slid the shirt down and his mouth closed over one peak.

She couldn't help the pleased moan that escaped her lips. She buried her fingers in his hair and felt a fang prick her skin as his tongue ran circles.

He slid his hand over her thigh, placed pecks and nibbles on the side of her knee. The thrill that spiked up through her stomach originating from her center made her gasp as she felt his arousal press into her through his jeans. He was tugging at her skirt, prying her corset away from her body, and Raven finally understood the fuzzy passion she had sensed from Robin and Starfire how long ago. This is what it felt like. This was surreal.

Her head felt light and dizzy and for some reason her vision was just a hint blurry as Beast Boy finally untangled her corset from her arms and tossed it over the side of the bed. His warm hands caressed her torso, wrapping under her ribs and sliding down her sides and his face was pressing into her softness, he was breathing deep and placing kisses along her skin. She shivered as he reached her navel and kept going. He reached the waistband of her skirt and began removing that too, helping her shift her bottom up so he could slide it away. She was left in black lacy panties and he ran his tongue along the top, then he placed his mouth right in between her legs and blew warm.

Raven squirmed, gripping the blankets in her hands. Oh that felt _incredible_. He swirled his tongue and she whimpered. This was fast becoming not enough. He was stoking a fire inside her and she felt like she was going to burst if something didn't happen soon.

Her heart began thumping wildly as a little grin tweaked his lips and he purposely smoldered up at her as he slid her last little scrap of clothing down, leaving her in nothing.

He sat up, his face back to serious, reached behind his neck and pulled his shirt over his head by the collar. Raven drank in the sight of his bare chest, he was always so thin and slight but he was defined. The years had been kind to him and she propped herself up with one hand, knees still bent around him, reverently tracing her fingers along his muscles to explore him just as much as he had for her.

She looked at him shyly and began unbuttoning his jeans, pulling the zipper down. He gave her a kiss, helping tug at his pants, maneuvering it over his expanded length and kicking them off, making sure his boxers went with it.

Raven bit her lip and let her fingers drift downward. Beast Boy rolled his head back and groaned a little.

"Keep doing that and I'm totally not going to last very long," he moaned with a grin.

"Sorry," she said, flicking her hands away.

"I said I wasn't going to last long, didn't tell you to stop," he teased. "But that's okay." He guided her back onto the bed, sprawling her out underneath him. He quickly retrieved the little packet, tore it open and rolled the slip of latex into place with one hand, the other gliding between her legs.

"You ready Rae?" he asked, his voice raspy.

Her body tensed and immediately, now that the moment was here, the nervousness was back in her eyes. Her heart was racing, Lust was doing cartwheels but she was still so apprehensive.

"You'll be fine," Beast Boy whispered. "Relax. I won't hurt you."

She nodded, a quick movement, her violet eyes wide.

"Rae," he said, with a little laugh in his voice. "Calm down, I can't do this when you're looking at me like you're a deer in the headlights."

"Sorry, sorry," she said. Her hands were trembling.

Beast Boy tried not to sigh and started to sit up.

"No," Raven said, gripping his arms. "I'm ready, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked. "We don't have to do this tonight. You're shaking like a leaf."

"I am, I'm just nervous. But I want to do this."

"We'll take it slow, okay? I'll go very slow. And you let me know if anything hurts or if you want me to stop, I will, I promise."

"Okay," she nodded. "Okay."

Beast Boy enveloped her in his arms. "Now first, _relax_. You're all tense; I can feel it. Relax your muscles."

Raven took in a deep breath and as she exhaled she let her body loosen.

"There, that's much better," he said. He proceeded to nuzzle her neck, nipping and trailing his tongue behind her ear and along her jaw, sending tingles and shivers down Raven's spine. He was incredibly good at necking and it made her body slacken even more. She let herself fully open the channels and his emotions washed through her, his calm assurance warming and his excitement seeping in as he anticipated the moment. His fingers gently worked between her legs, helping her get back in the mood and be more receptive to him.

His hips shifted, his knees parted her legs and he pressed up against her. Raven couldn't help the little intake of air and he breathed in her ear.

"Ready?"

She nodded, gripping his shoulders.

"It's just like the other times we did this."

She nodded again.

She gasped as he slid inside, going very slowly, until he was all the way in.

"Still okay?"

"Yes."

"Not hurting?"

She shook her head.

"Really? Isn't it supposed to hurt?"

"You already deflowered me before."

"I did?"

"Remember the second time, when I bled so much?"

"Oh."

"Yeah. At least, I think that's when it happened. Not sure."

"Huh. Did you hurt then?"

"Didn't even feel it. You went slow enough. Some girls break it horseback riding or using tampons and don't even realize it."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"Well, okay. I'm gonna start moving. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

He pulled back and pushed forward once, very gently. Raven rocked underneath him.

"Oh…"

"Good?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed.

"I'm gonna do it again."

"Okay. Okaaaayyy-ooh. _Oh_."

"Still good?"

"Yes," she hissed, her nails digging into his skin.

He moved slowly, back and forth, letting her get used to the sensation. Her legs curled up around his hips and she closed her eyes, fighting the nervousness in her chest with the completely new awareness. This was actually kind of exciting. It didn't feel like he was invading her body. It felt like he belonged there, each time he drew almost out she just wanted him to sink back in. She started lifting her hips to intercept him higher, her hands sliding down to his lower back, guiding him. He chuckled.

"I can't move when you just keep pressing my hips to yours," he said.

"Oh," she flushed, embarrassed.

"It's cute," he said. "You want me, fine."

He responded by shifting his hands underneath her, raising her bottom and pushing as deep as he could go.

Raven rolled her head back, her mouth dropping open.

"Told you this would be nice," Beast Boy murmured in her ear cheekily. She could only respond with a moan.

She let herself get lost in his movements, let herself open up and read everything he was broadcasting. His emotions flowing through her essence and mingling with her own made it seem like it was physically possible for his body to merge with hers. She felt like their souls could actually intertwine, his heart was her heart. She never realized how deeply her powers would react to sex, especially when she truly was in love with her partner. She felt another wave crash over her as Beast Boy began moving steadily. She held onto his shoulders, her mouth attaching to his throat, riding the crest of sensation and emotion the faster his body met hers.

"Whoa…" His strokes slowed and Raven frowned in a daze.

"What's wrong?" she managed to say, just enjoying the moment with her lids half-mast.

"Rae, I feel strange."

She opened her eyes and looked up into his face. His eyes were hazy and unclear, his pupils gone and his irises almost faded away.

"Rae, you're glowing… my fingers are all tingly."

"Oh…" she said, watching the haze of colors swirling around his form. "I think I'm projecting… I can see your aura…"

"You mean the psychedelic kaleidoscope that's all misty around you? I can see it too… I think I can feel you."

"Of course you can feel me, your body is buried inside mine as far as it will go," she said.

"No, I mean like, _feel_ you feel you. This is incredible."

"Keep going," she murmured into his ear. He restarted his tempo, placing open-mouthed kisses along her neck and jaw, each lick and bite sending a shockwave like a spark, reverberating through her body.

"This is crazy, are you feeling this?" he asked between kisses, never stopping the rhythm of his hips.

"Yes," she said, her head falling back. Her mind felt thick and sluggish, hints of memories flashing, like scenes flipping and skipping in fast forward. She blinked and a translucent thin red cord winded around them. It meant something, her foggy brain couldn't remember…

His responses became urgent, faster and faster and she met his every move, took every plunge with a gasp. He was tightly wound, high strung and on the edge of something she couldn't comprehend.

"Rae, I can't hold… Baby I can't-"

"Go," she whispered, stroking her fingers through his hair, holding the back of his head. "It's okay."

She felt his tension drain away, it took tremendous effort for him to hold his release at bay and she could almost taste his relief as his body primed and took off. His hands gripped the pillow under her head, his strokes become stronger and deeper, he was pulsing and she watched as the colors around him blinked and glimmered, and though it wasn't her body she felt everything.

He finally pushed one last time against her and then fell into an exhausted heap. She watched as his aura and the cord slowly faded away as he breathed on top of her, his head tucked into her shoulder.

"Love you, babe," he slurred into her neck. She felt a warmth trickle through her chest and returned the sentiment demurely. She winded down, her heart still beating wildly in her ribcage, her mind slowly clearing as her fingers pawed at Beast Boy's back.

"Damn… that was…" he lifted up and looked into her face, brushing some of her hair behind her ear as he supported himself on one arm. "What was that?"

"I think my empathic powers linked in with your emotions. My soul must have projected and joined with yours."

"It was amazing," he said, his face glowing. "Did you know that would happen?"

Raven shook her head. "No, I didn't. But it was amazing," she agreed shyly.

"Um, I better-" he looked down. "Ready?"

She nodded. He slipped out of her carefully and rolled to the side. "I'll be right back."

He quick headed to the bathroom and returned in a minute.

As he slipped into her bed his face clouded with worry. "I'm so sorry I couldn't hold back any longer, and I didn't get you there-"

Raven hugged him around the neck. "Don't worry about it. It was a very good first time. I know it's hard for guys, it's okay. It was wonderful." She pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you."

He sat up and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. "No, definitely thank you, babe. It was all I wanted it to be and more."

ooo

It was late morning. Raven blearily opened her eyes and blinked at her alarm clock, her little black cat that Beast Boy had won in the crane game staring back at her from her nightstand. The digital display read 11:30.

Beast Boy was still out beside her. She rolled onto her side and rested her chin in her hand, gazing at him tenderly. It had been wonderful. It had made her truly happy.

Almost like he knew he was being admired Beast Boy's eyes winked open and he gave Raven a huge grin.

"Morning, gorgeous naked girl who had sex with me last night."

Raven blushed and let a little giggle escape.

He rolled her over onto her back and planted himself on top of her, playfully squishing her.

"Best night ever," he said, punctuating his laziness with a stretch and a yawn. He looked down and her and beamed, giving her a peck on the nose.

"I'd have to agree with you for once," Raven said warmly, a smile on her face.

Beast Boy slid his hands from her hips up to her ribcage.

"I'm kinda hungry from, you know, all that love makin' last night. Breakfast?"

"Sounds good to me," she nodded. He lifted himself off of her and found a tee shirt and some basketball shorts to pull on. Now that they shared rooms he kept some of his clothes in hers so he wouldn't have to run back to his own.

Raven pulled on a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She fluffed her hair in the mirror, he pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek and they headed out the door.

Beast Boy draped his arm around Raven's shoulders on the way to the kitchen and she surprisingly liked it. Something about last night had changed the dynamic between the two of them and she felt good. It wasn't possessiveness, but it was like she belonged to him and he belonged to her and no one else could ever come between them.

She realized why there was so much hype about it now. Of course the first time wasn't an Earth-shattering amazing orgasmic journey for her; it was unrealistic to expect that. Her unexpected powers adding in a different level however certainly made it memorable. It had been good. It was so much more emotionally satisfying than Raven realized it could be. She thought she would feel awful, like she was standing naked in front of a crowd, completely and totally vulnerable. She was wrong; it had the opposite affect. She felt closer to Beast Boy than she ever had and she knew it was because she loved him, and now they had this little secret that only they had shared together.

They entered Ops and glanced over at the kitchen area. Cyborg was already wearing his apron and chef's hat, cooking breakfast (or more accurately brunch, considering everyone slept in) while Bumblebee sat at on a stool at the counter, chatting away. The two were the only Titans present.

"Look who decided to get up?" Bumblebee said, greeting them. "All that makin' out left the beast a little tired, huh?"

"You know it," Beast Boy joked, claiming a stool. Raven also sat down.

The four of them made small talk while Cyborg seared some bacon.

Raven couldn't help it. She couldn't concentrate on what was being said because every time she stole a glance at Beast Boy her cheeks flushed and any fleeting thought of last night made a tingle streak through her.

He'd catch her gaze and beam back at her and she knew he was thinking about it too.

Now she understood how Starfire and Robin had felt that morning after, why they kept grinning at each other, how they couldn't stop touching each other. She felt a little bad that she and Beast Boy had intruded on them.

Speaking of the two, they finally both sauntered in, Starfire wearing Robin's shirt from last night and a tiny little pair of pink short-shorts. Robin had on sweats and a t-shirt.

"Good morning friends!" Starfire chirped. Her hair was ratted and teased up in the back, like she had been rolling on it. Robin's hair was smushed up on one side.

Starfire flew to the counter and took a seat. Robin followed a little more stiffly and slowly sank onto a stool next to her.

"What's up home-gurl?" Bumblebee grinned. "Damn! Just look at that sex hair, chica! Y'all must've had quite the night."

Starfire giggled and blushed, reached behind and attempted to smooth the tangled rat's nest. How did she not realize? Robin merely smirked.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked, purposely ignoring the huge grin on Bumblebee's face.

"We got a breakfast bonanza goin' on up in here!" Cyborg said happily. "Pancakes, sausages, eggs, hash browns, and my favorite, _bacon_!"

"Dude, where's my-"

"Yo nasty ass soy crap is over there."

Beast Boy would've been huffy on a normal morning but instead he just pulled his plate toward him happily.

Cyborg eyed him suspiciously. He noticed that little BB and Rae hadn't separated the whole morning and they kept grinning at each other. And Raven hadn't made one snide remark to any of Beast Boy's jokes.

He recalled Beast Boy's earlier jab at Robin being a lucky bastard, and Beast Boy's avoidance to Cyborg's question about problems in the bedroom. Then he remembered the romantic interlude on the roof.

Cyborg's eyes widened and he put down his spatula.

"BB," he said, nodding his head to the side.

"What?" Beast Boy leaned forward so Cyborg could talk to him in a lower voice.

"Dude! You and Rae?" he hissed.

Beast Boy really tried to keep the huge mega watt grin from lighting up his face, but now wasn't the time or place for juicy details. Just as Beast Boy started to wave his hands to fend off his best friend the door slid open and a figure tiptoed through.

"AWWWW Speedster!" Bumblebee shouted with glee.

Speedy was still hunched over in sneak mode but stopped dead and realized with dismay everyone was staring at him with grins. He was still wearing the clothes from last night, although he was carrying only one shoe. His mask was askew on his face.

"Walk of _shame_, dude! What was her name?" Bumblebee teased.

"Shut up! It was… um… M, definitely started with an M…"

"Where's yo shoe?"

"I couldn't find it," Speedy muttered with as much dignity as he could.

Beast Boy was grateful for Speedy's interruption, but Cyborg was still grinning like a cat. Beast Boy shook his head. "Later," he mouthed at him.

Silkie smelled the delicious aromas coming from Cyborg's cooking and squirmed into the common room.

"Man, totally not feeding you this morning," he grumped as he saw the Titans' pet.

Starfire tilted her head. "Why? What has he done?"

Cyborg snorted. "Your precious little… bumblegorf or whatever was all up in our business last night while I was tryin' to put on my best moves!"

"Silkie pestered you last night too?" Robin said.

Cyborg grinned. "Y'all got interrupted by the little voyeur?"

"Yeah… um us too," Beast Boy spoke up. Raven blushed.

"Oh poor Silkie!" Starfire said, picking him up and cradling him. "He just wanted the attention."

"Totally picked the wrong time to play fetch," Beast Boy grumbled.

"You're telling me," Robin snorted.

"Silly Silkie," Starfire clucked at him with a playful admonish. "You should not be such a blocker of cocks!" She tickled his tummy affectionately.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Starfire, who was oblivious to what she had just said. Robin slapped his hand over his face. After a moment she seemed to notice the non-activity in the room and glanced back at everyone.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Where'd she hear that expression, Rob?" Cyborg asked slyly.

Beast Boy and Bumblebee were grinning and even Raven showed the humor on her face.

"Ahh…" Robin got up and went over to Starfire, turning her back to her friends. He whispered in her ear. Starfire stiffened and eeped, clamping a hand over her mouth.

She spun around slowly, her face red.

"My apologies, I did not know what I was truly saying."

"Don't worry about it little lady, you used it correctly," Cyborg teased.

Robin shrugged. "You kinda did, actually."

"That's it," Bumblebee said, slapping her palms on the table. "Immediate girl talk meeting after breakfast."

"Oh!" Starfire clapped her hands gleefully. "Wonderful!"

Raven's eyes widened and she pursed her lips. Uh oh. They both looked at her. The tips of Beast Boy's ears were turning red. Girl talk pretty much meant one specific topic of discussion.

"Are you done with your cereal?" Bumblebee said, urging Starfire to hurry up.

Starfire responded by picking the bowl up and sticking out her very long tongue, gulping the rest of the contents in one swallow.

The boys stared. "That was kind of hot," Beast Boy finally said. "In a really _weird_ way."

Starfire grinned and winked, got up to put her bowl in the sink and then snatched Raven's hand, tugging her from the table.

"The girl talk shall begin!" she exclaimed.

"Oh joy," Raven deadpanned, being taken along for the ride.

They descended upon Starfire's room, settling on her bed.

"Okay ladies, seriously… Sparky is _literally_ a love machine," Bumblebee started with a devious grin. "He got the boat, the motion of the ocean, and he got some niiice attachments installed in those magic fingers of his."

"Thank you for over-sharing, Bumblebee," Raven said dryly. Starfire was grinning naughtily.

"Really? He has modifications specifically for that?" Starfire asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't encourage her, I really don't need to know," Raven moaned, placing her hands over her ears.

"Damn straight he does. Like I said. _Love_ machine. You should see what's he done to the damn T-Car. He showed me last night. It was ah-_maz_-ing. Round two was even better in his bedroom, till your weird little worm thing showed up."

"La la la, don't need to know."

"Oh Raven please, it is most fun to talk about boys," Starfire admonished. "My night was most pleasing."

"Yeah, I bet it was," Bumblebee scoffed.

"What?" Starfire said. She shifted her focus. "Raven, you must tell us how your night went," she pounced with a sly giggle.

Raven's cheeks flushed bright red and she pulled her hood up.

"That is what I thought," Starfire nodded as Bumblebee crowed, "Ooooooooh girl!"

"Shut up!" Raven protested.

"So is he a beast in bed, Rae?" Bumblebee clapped her hands.

"Does he purr?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Is his tongue rough like a cat's?" Bumblebee's eyes widened with glee. "Cause that'd feel _awesome_ in certain places-"

"Do his whiskers tickle?" Starfire laughed out loud.

Raven pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm not saying a word."

"Y'all are no fun girl, we just teasin'."

"You must commence with the details! It is the rule of the girl talk!" Starfire said exuberantly.

"Y'all looked all hot and heavy on the roof, it had to have been good," Bumblebee said.

"They were the hot and the heavy on the roof?" Starfire asked, interested.

"Oooh yeah. Sparky and I caught them up there after you two ran off to go do the same thing."

Starfire grinned wickedly. "How are you so sure that is what we went to do?"

"Because y'all started up in the club, we had no doubts honey."

"We were merely dancing."

"Uh huh," Bumblebee scoffed. "If y'all had any less clothes on we'd have to pay to see that shit."

"Oops," Starfire giggled with a shrug.

"Besides, that wicked sex hair you were sporting this morning is proof enough."

Starfire coughed.

"Wow, we all got laid last night. Score for us, ladies!" Bumblebee laughed. "Was it a good idea to out or what!"

ooo

After visiting for part of the day it was time for Bumblebee and Speedy to go home. Speedy waited impatiently while Cyborg gave Bumblebee a long drawn out passionate send off. Starfire kissed Bumblebee on the cheeks and hugged her goodbye. Raven gave her a short curt hug/pat and Robin gave Speedy a nod.

The tower felt strange with the departure of the extra Titans.

It was time to get back to life.

Robin had spent most of the next morning in the evidence room, mulling over case files and catching up on paperwork. When he came out for lunch he found Starfire on the couch with a spoon and gallon of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, dotted with slices of pickles and drenched in chocolate syrup. She was curled up on the couch and watching _Dirty Dancing_ on the big screen.

She sniffled and turned her head when he came into the living room.

"Oh, hey," he said. "Ah…"

Her eyes were red rimmed.

"So, I guess since you're eating ice cream and watching chick flicks…?"

Starfire pouted and her bottom lip quivered. She shrugged half-heartedly and turned back to the movie, which was almost finished.

No one puts Baby in a corner.

Robin smirked. Trust Starfire to immerse herself in a sappy chick flick. He walked around the couch and sat down next to her.

"So, you did get it, right?"

"What do you think?" she all but snapped. He held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"Whoa, hey. I was just asking."

"Yes. I did get it," she said shortly, shoveling in another heaping spoonful of ice cream as Johnny dipped Baby and she rolled her head back in an extremely sexy manner on screen. Robin just barely contained poking out his tongue in disgust.

"What is it with you girls and getting all weird during… you know."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at him. Robin gulped.

"It is not wise to antagonize me at present," she said venomously.

"I'm not antagonizing you," Robin protested. "Don't get all mad. Why are you crying? This isn't a sad movie."

Starfire wasn't paying attention to him. She was dabbing a tissue at her leaking eyes as Baby ran down the aisle and jumped into Johnny's arms in the grand lift.

Robin was utterly confused. Shouldn't she be happy? This meant they were in the clear. He told her as much. He did not get the reaction he was looking for.

Starfire's mouth twisted and she smacked down her tub of ice cream and her spoon onto the coffee table. She didn't even look at him as she flew out of the room.

He stood up completely at a loss and noticed Raven leaning against the doorframe.

"Nice one, Boy Blunder."

"What the hell! Why is she acting all crazy? This is good, right? I don't get it!"

Raven shook her head. "First of all, you're being completely insensitive. Even more so than normal. Second, she's still conflicted over this and you shoving it in her face hurts her feelings."

"God, are you two on the same cycle or something?"

Uh, shit. Not smart to provoke Raven, ever. Especially when she can use her magic to make someone slap himself in the face repeatedly without moving a muscle.

"Gee Robin, why are you hitting yourself?" she said casually, inspecting her fingernails.

"Okay Raven, I get it!" he said, trying to resist the pull of her powers.

She snorted.

"Are you going to play nice now?"

"Yes," he muttered, rubbing his cheek and giving her a baleful look.

"Starfire might be more sensitive this morning but you're being a colossal jerk. What's gotten into you?"

Robin scrunched his nose and frowned, crossing his arms. "Dunno."

"Yes you do."

"Okay, resident therapist. Go analyze Starfire or something, I'm gonna sit here and put on something manly, like a ridiculous Arnold movie with blood and explosions to get all this chick flick scrubbed off our big screen."

"Fine, do whatever. But don't you dare talk to Starfire when you're in this mood. She can't handle it."

Robin scoffed and plopped on the couch, picking up the remote.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Never trust anything that bleeds for seven days and doesn't die," Robin muttered, scrolling through the selection of movies until he found _Collateral Damage_.

A large black shaped hand smacked him upside the head.

Raven went to Starfire's room and heard sniffling inside. She knocked before phasing through the wall.

Starfire was lying on her stomach and clutching a pillow, burying her face into it.

Raven sat next to her on the bed and put her hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Boys suck," she said simply.

Starfire sniffed and lifted her head up.

"I concur vehemently!" she said, almost spitting with anger. "Why do they constantly _irritate_ us on purpose when they know what we are going through?"

"Well that's the thing. They don't know what we're going through. They don't realize how we feel at all, that we literally can't help the way our emotions swing like that."

Starfire clenched her fists. "He was so caring before and completely understanding. Now when I need him to be, he is the big jerk of faces! Urrgh!"

Starfire ripped her pillow in half. She lugged herself up and stomped over to her vanity table, where she opened a jewelry box and took out a bar of chocolate.

She shakily pulled off the wrapper and started munching while she ranted.

"This is not the first time he has done this. He will be caring and kind all the other times, and then when he can _sense_ I am especially over sensitive he will purposely rile me! I do not understand! Why can he not hug me and say the nice words like he normally does? Why must he make me upset? Why do boys not take us seriously? This is not an excuse; I cannot help that my hormones are the out of wack. How would _he_ like it if he bled from his body parts every month?"

Raven couldn't help the smile that slipped onto her lips, and she hid it with her fingers.

"Wow, it's the same everywhere you go."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, tilting her head.

"Interactions between men and women. Apparently it spans the universe."

Starfire humphed haughtily and polished off her chocolate after offering Raven a piece.

"Boys. Who needs them."

"Who indeed," Raven nodded.

"If it were not for sex," Starfire threatened, shaking her head.

Raven snorted. "And even then there are toys for that."

"What are boys useful for, Raven?" she moaned.

"Continuing the human race. That's about it." She rubbed her chin. "Maybe we'll evolve beyond them. There's this species of lizards that are all female; they can reproduce by themselves. They don't need males."

"Sounds good to me," Starfire said tartly.

Raven had to chuckle. "Boys are kind of cute though. Sometimes."

"True."

"And if we were like most normal females we'd need them to lift heavy things. And open pickle jars."

"I do not need a man to do anything for me," Starfire said, her eyes flashing.

"But you let them sometimes, don't you, to stroke their ego."

It was Starfire's turn to roll her eyes. "Like they need any sort of boost to their egos."

"I'm sure Robin will figure himself out and apologize. He has to do that a lot doesn't he."

Starfire snorted. "I am usually the one apologizing. He has never apologized for being the insensitive ass of holes before when I have my time of the month."

Raven cracked her knuckles. "Want me to give him a little incentive?"

Starfire smirked but shook her head. "No, leave him be. I will just make my shoulder cold for the evening, and maybe for part of tomorrow."

"Ahh, the good old silent treatment," Raven nodded. "Always an effective one."

"See," Starfire said, her eyes twinkling, "boys always claim that they _like_ the treatment of silence, because it stops us from talking and they do not like it when we talk. But it works for a reason. They cannot stand it when they know we are angry."

Raven nodded. "Want to bet on how long it takes before Robin cracks?"

Starfire considered. "I think by eight o'clock tonight he will beg to apologize to me and ask me to begin talking to him again."

"Five. He won't last that that long. Especially if he wants sex."

"In his _schlorvaks_," Starfire said disdainfully. "Not with the way he has been treating me. And besides, I do not feel well. The cramps."

"I could give you a little healing, if you want."

"It is manageable at this point. What is the prize if we win?"

Raven considered. "The loser has to give the other a body massage, making sure to rub hot oil all over the other's naked glistening skin."

Starfire stared at Raven with wide eyes. "Um…"

Raven's tone was low and sultry. "And then, if things get a little out of hand from there, we'll just see where it goes. Maybe make out a little, explore each other's femininity."

"Raven, I know I was lamenting the stupidity of men, and while I do think you are an extremely attractive female-"

Raven waved her hand and jerked her head toward Starfire's door. She smirked and used her magic to slide it aside.

Robin and Beast Boy were standing there, both of them wide eyed and slack jawed. Beast Boy scrambled and placed a hand over his nose, which started bleeding.

Starfire crossed her arms. "Please close the door Raven. If we are going to do the making out and exploration of each other's bodies I do not wish for them to have the pleasure of watching."

Raven grinned wickedly and slid the door shut. Beast Boy and Robin tried to peer through the closing space. Beast Boy punctuated the movement with "wait wait wait wait!"

Starfire and Raven dissolved into giggles.

"So," Starfire started, a feral gleam in her eyes. Raven stopped giggling and frowned, leaning away suspiciously. It was never good when Starfire got that look.

"I request the details," she stated.

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes.

"I know Bumblebee can be the pushy and has the mouth of loudness at times, but I am your friend of bestness and I want to know _everything_." She twinkled at Raven and bended forward expectantly.

Raven tried to stop the little grin that threatened to break out on her lips. "Well," she started, "Beast Boy made me dance at the club."

"Really?" Starfire squealed. "He actually managed to make you do the dancing?"

"Yes," Raven said, her cheeks staining a light pink.

"When was this?" Starfire asked, tilting her head.

"This was after you two horn dogs couldn't keep your paws off each other and mysteriously disappeared for the rest of the night."

"Oh," Starfire said, grinning. "Go on with the details, please."

"So, it was nice."

"Nice?" Starfire said, arching her eyebrow. "Merely the nice?"

"Okay, more than nice," Raven admitted. "It was kind of hot."

"Oooh," Starfire said, her eyes sparkling. "And is this how you made it to the roof?"

"Yes," Raven said. "Where it got really hot and heavy until Cyborg and Bumblebee interrupted us."

Starfire tsked. "That is the shame."

"Yeah, it kind of was. I think he would've taken me right there if I said 'let's do this you big handsome lug'."

Starfire giggled. "So you teleported home?"

"Yeah." Raven shrugged. "You can guess what happened."

"Were you nervous?"

"Very."

"But it was the fine, was it not?"

"It was more than fine."

"Really? Oh that is glorious." Starfire beamed. "I am most happy for you two."

"Thanks," Raven smiled. She accepted a hug from Starfire.

"Do you know what Robin is doing, besides the lurking outside my door?" Starfire asked. "I wish to commence the treatment of silence."

"Last I saw he was going to watch _Collateral Damage_."

Starfire crinkled her nose. "Ugh. I so dislike the boy movies."

Raven had to smirk. "You were working on that novel I gave you, right? _Midnight Spells_? Go read it right next to him and ignore him the whole time. Or maybe whisper the sex scene out loud just enough so that he can hear it. It'll drive him crazy."

Starfire lit up and clapped her hands. "Oh yes, that is perfect! You are positively devious, Raven!"

"At your service," Raven replied. Starfire giddily found the book and zipped to the living room.

Raven phased through Starfire's bedroom and ported to her own room. Talking to Starfire reminded her about something she had wanted to research. She went to her bookshelf and found her little laptop, booting it up. Once it was ready she connected to the internet and google searched for red cord.

She had heard of the concept before but it had been a long time ago and she was fuzzy on the details. Immediately like searches of "red string of destiny" popped up on Wikipedia.

Raven quickly read the synopsis and then shut her laptop. "Well that's ridiculously cheesy," she muttered. She stared up into space with a frown.

There were several different versions of the story but all meant the same thing.

Her fingers trembled. She thought she wouldn't live past her 16th birthday much less find a boyfriend, and now this? She needed to take things slowly. This was forcing her to think of something that hadn't even been on her radar. She had never been able to see them before, and this string hadn't been attached to her, it had faded in and out around them. Maybe Robin and Starfire's cord was interfering?

Raven placed a hand over her nervously beating heart. That was it. It was just Robin and Starfire. Logical explanation for everything.

She floated into a lotus position over her bed and her raven soul self screeched up from her body.

As her astral form peeked into the common room, Starfire was sitting provocatively on the couch reading Raven's book. Robin was doing his absolute best not to watch as Starfire traced little heart patterns over her thighs while reading a really graphic love scene, murmuring the juiciest parts out loud in a very seductive voice. Every time Robin tried to peek Starfire would turn away from him and jut out her hip a little more, curving her figure.

At first Raven detected nothing but then sure enough a filmy shimmering image of a red string appeared between the two, connected at their ring fingers. It was barely visible, but it was there.

Raven's soul self returned to her body.

It was just Robin and Starfire. Logical explanation.

Right?

* * *

See? Total love fest. Except for Robin being a jerk of faces at the end, because boys can be jerks of faces sometimes. I know my husband thinks it's open season on me when I have mine. It happens. Just deny them sex, they'll figure it out. Kater has very sound advice (I am not a licensed counselor).

BLAH. This chapter took forever to write itself. I swear, I sit on it for three months trying to get inspired and then it all just comes out in one stupid sit down.

So there we have it kids, Beast Boy and Raven finally had their moment! Strange strings are appearing. Now what could those mean, I wonder?

Kry you are my friend of bestness. Thank you for your help.

The Cretin: Thank you so much for all of your reviews! I'm so sorry I couldn't reply to you any faster, but of course since you're anon I can't reply until I post. You reviewed nearly ever chapter and you're totally the reason I reached 1000 plus, so thank you! I'm very glad to know you're enjoying the story that much. I hope you'll stick around some more.

Thank you to everyone's continued interest even though I have huge dry spells between chapters. I love you all, I really do. I appreciate each and every one of you.

Also wanted to say I'm glad my little public service announcement from the last chapter was helpful to some of you. Honestly I would've been grateful for someone to be real with me and set me straight when I was that age too. When you're inexperienced real sex is completely unknown and unimaginable to you. All you know is what you see in media. There's so many things to discover, and realize that it's rarely ever going to happen like it does in a romance novel (Or a porno even, for that matter. Please remember that woman is getting paid a lot of money to blow that horse, and you're not going to find many regular girls off the street who will do the same just because they love you).

Next up: Raven is forced to examine her relationship with Beast Boy. Robin and Starfire need to clean up lingering issues. And don't worry everyone, Kater's hammer is nowhere near as doomy as Kry's. Kater's hammer is like, the squeaky kind that you use to play whack-a-mole.


	37. Chapter 37

You're welcome for the fanservice.

* * *

"_All right Starfire, okay okay. I give in. I'm sorry."_

_Starfire checked the clock. "Oh, Raven has won our bet."_

"_And it's time for me to collect," she said in a low sultry tone, posing on the doorframe. _

_Starfire turned around. "Oh, yes. I remember the terms."_

_Raven beckoned at Starfire with a finger. The alien princess followed the dark empath to her room where candles were lit and floating on magic, little jars of scented oil strewn on the nightstand. Raven turned and glowed at her female companion with luminous violet eyes, never breaking contact as she tugged at the clasp on her cloak. It fell to the floor in a soft heap. She stepped out of her shoes and presented her back to her friend. _

"_Would you mind?"_

_Starfire gladly unzipped the leotard, slowly revealing Raven's pale smooth skin. She was left in a screaming red lacy bra and panty set, barely covering her round tight bottom and perky assets. _

_Raven backed toward the bed, grabbing Starfire's wrist and pulling her along. Starfire gave her a predatory grin and Raven lay back before turning onto her stomach. She reached behind and unhooked her bra, tossing it over the side of the bed._

_Starfire flipped her hair and divested herself of her skirt and top. Her hot pink set fit her like a second skin, accentuating every perfect curve. She knelt on the bed and reached over her best friend, grabbing a jar of oil before slinging a knee over Raven and straddling her thighs just under her rump._

_Starfire poured some oil into her hands and rubbed them together, then smoothed her hands over Raven's upper back and onto her shoulders. Raven moaned, closed her eyes and smiled._

_Starfire was talented. Her movements were controlled and she used just the right amount of pressure to knead away the knots collected under Raven's shoulder blades. Her hands dipped to Raven's lower back and eased the tension. She slid her fingers to Raven's sides, coating everything in hot oil so her palms would slide with no friction. _

_As Starfire's hands began roaming out of neutral zones Raven felt her body responding. She felt her hips raise the lower Starfire's hands dipped on her back and her chest aching the closer Starfire's hands flitted on the sides of her breasts. Starfire leaned down, her mouth next to Raven's ear, her breathes hitching. Raven turned her head to the side, so close, Starfire's fingers dipping under the waistband of her panties. Raven looked her in the eyes before dropping her gaze to Starfire's lips and swayed in, closing the contact-_

Beast Boy awoke with a start. He was drenched in sweat and startled to find that he was staring at the bottom of his bunk bed. He didn't even remember falling asleep.

He ran a hand over his forehead and glanced down at the major tent in his shorts.

It took him a moment to gather himself.

"Good dream…. Good good _good_ gooood good dream…"

A black raven swooped up from his floor.

"Oh _shit_-"

Raven materialized. Beast Boy pulled his blanket over his midsection hastily.

"Oh uh hey Rae, what's up?" he asked, feigning casual.

Raven placed her hand on her hip and gave him a bland look.

"Really?"

"Shut up," Beast Boy muttered defensively.

"_Boys_," she muttered, before giving him a scathing look one more time and sweeping out the door.

ooo

"Melanie leaned her head back, enjoying the feel of Dawson's lips against her breast-"

"That's it," Robin snapped. He lunged for a squealing Starfire, yanked the book from her hands before she could protest and whipped it away.

"That is Raven's book, do not ruin it- eep!"

Robin tackled her to the couch and stole a kiss. After a few moments he drew up and hovered over her, narrowing his eyes. Starfire crossed her arms and gave him a very stern look.

"That's _Raven's_ book? I wouldn't have pegged her for trashy Harlequin romance."

"It was in the wrong section," Starfire defended.

"What are you trying to do to me?"

Starfire sniffed and turned her gaze toward the bay window.

"I will so take you right here."

This got her attention. "No you will not."

"I so will."

"We are in the living room."

"So."

"I dare you to try. I will simply toss you off me."

"I'm pretty dexterous, Star."

"Pure strength would triumph over dexterity."

"Want to make that bet?"

"I have already made a bet today." She glanced at the clock and pouted. "Which I have lost. Raven was correct. I owe her the back massage."

Robin's grip loosened on her arms and his face went blank. Starfire used this opportunity to buck him off and dump him on the floor.

"Ow, hey!"

"It was the joke, Robin. It will never happen," she said haughtily, floating up from the couch and stretching.

"Doesn't mean I can't fantasize."

Starfire wrinkled her nose. "You boys and your fantasies."

"Can't blame a guy," Robin shrugged with a grin.

"Yes, actually I can," Starfire said.

"Why are you all snippy today?"

She growled with a sigh. "Why are you being the jerk of faces today?"

"I'm not being any different than normal. You're just super uptight."

"Did you ever stop to do the thinking that maybe I am reacting to how you are treating me?"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Yes you have, you are making the comments!"

"What comments?"

"That we are 'in the clear' and how happy you are," she shot back. Then she clapped her hands over her mouth. "I must go."

"No, wait Starfire! Is that what this is about? Star wait!"

She had already flown out of the room.

"Damn it," Robin muttered, hefting himself off the floor and following. He knocked on her bedroom door. "Starfire, let me in."

"No," he heard her voice from within.

"Why not."

"Because I do not wish to talk to you anymore."

"Star, come on."

"No."

"I'll give you a back massage."

"No."

"Complete with happy ending?"

He could feel her hesitation.

"I cannot. I do not feel well enough for those sorts of activities today."

"Then let me in so we can talk."

"I will not speak with you when you are purposely making me upset."

"I won't make you upset, I promise. I'll be good. Let me in."

He heard her sigh with frustration again and she stomped to the door.

It slid back and she crossed her arms and stared at him.

"What."

"Go sit down," he said, taking her arm and leading her to the bed. "All right. Tell me what's wrong," he soothed. "I'm sorry I was being a jerk."

"There is nothing wrong. I accept your apology."

Robin exhaled with a laugh. He wasn't letting her off the hook that easy.

"You were upset by my comments, then gave me the cold shoulder, then read a sex scene from a trashy romance novel out loud to me. Obviously we need to do some talking."

Starfire fiddled with her fingers in her lap. "I am… confused."

"About what?" he prodded.

"I have the lingering feelings."

"About the pregnancy scare?"

She shrugged and did not answer.

"Aw Star, I thought we talked about that? We're too young and we have lots of time, and we were gonna do things in order."

"Yes, I know. That is very rational. Unfortunately I am not rational at the moment."

"Well I get that, I understand. But we can't have a baby right now, it would be really impractical. We aren't ready for that."

"Yes, I know," she said, becoming tearful.

"Why are you so conflicted then?"

"I told you, I convinced myself I was with child so I could get used to the idea. It made me… almost want a baby. It made me very sad to discover I was not."

"I can't, I mean… I don't know how to help you. I don't meant to hurt your feelings but you're all over the place and to be honest, I don't want a baby right now."

"Yes, I know this, and if I were truly honest with myself I realize this is not the right time. I think perhaps a difference in culture is also the blame. Many girls my age have children on Tamaran."

"Really?"

"Yes. We marry young and we reproduce young. I am the perfect age to have a child in the eyes of a Tamaranian."

"Wow. For a human, you're way too young, you have plenty of time. I mean, it didn't always used to be that way, humans used to marry very young and have many children right away too because our life expectancy was shorter. As medicine advanced and life expectancy went up having children right away wasn't a necessity anymore. So you shouldn't feel bad and feel like you have to have a baby. I know it's probably biological for you but our society isn't putting any pressure on you."

"I should remember that. I apologize, it does seem to be a biological urge, one I was not bothered by until the possibility became likely that we could have a baby. I am sorry my feelings are the out of wack. I just want you to know I am not requesting we try for another, I am just... working through my confused feelings."

Her brows furrowed at this.

"Now what's wrong, why the expression on your face."

She looked up at him, forlorn.

"Do you not trust me?"

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that I don't trust you, Star. I do. It's just…it was a close call. This ensures we don't have any more close calls."

"While the protection is extremely convenient keeping the mess to a minimum, it makes me miss the feeling of you. It is not always the most comfortable. It gets dry." She crinkled her nose and pouted a little.

"I know, it feels different for me too. It really dulls the sensation a lot. But I just can't…"

"You do not trust me. I understand," Starfire said sadly.

"Stop saying that," he protested. "I do trust you."

"There is obviously a part of you that does not otherwise we would not be having this conversation."

"Well, I mean," Robin said, frustrated. "I know after our fight you'd tell me. It's just this way I'm taking the responsibility so you don't have to."

"That mostly sounds like the fancy way to say you do not trust me."

"Star, you know I trust you. I just want to use protection for my own peace of mind."

"I understand then," she said distantly.

Robin sighed and clasped her hand in his. "Please don't be sad. I love you and trust you."

"Yes."

"Are you going to be okay?"

The sadness was replaced with a hint of mischievousness. "I think I will require the back massage to feel better."

"Oh suuure. That offer expired, you told me no."

"I am female, I am allowed to change my mind on the whim."

"You shot me right down, happy ending and all."

"What if I remove all my clothing for it?"

Robin considered. "If you did that, I would probably need my own happy ending."

Starfire sighed and looked morose. "I suppose I should just go ask Raven."

Robin's eyes became big and round. "Seriously?"

Starfire rolled her eyes. "No."

"Don't do that to me, that's not even funny."

"Your reaction most certainly is."

"Ha. Ha."

"Why is the thought of two females together so arousing?"

"Do you really have to ask? It's double the boobs."

Starfire stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. "_Boys_," she muttered.

"So when are you gonna be done with all that-" he pointed a finger and indicated her abdomen, "so we can have sex."

Starfire scowled. "At least six more days."

"How am I supposed to wait that long?"

"That is your problem, not mine. Besides, I thought you were not above taking me on the couch?"

"It may possibly have been an empty threat."

"That is what I thought."

ooo

Beast Boy was lying on his stomach on Raven's bed, his feet kicking back and forth in the air as he read a comic book. Raven was sitting up next to him, knees bent as she delved into one of her favorite novels, the pages worn and frayed from use.

She found she couldn't concentrate however, reading the same paragraph three times. Her attention was focused on the boy beside her, who was wearing a pair of plaid shorts and no shirt. She couldn't help the fact that his back looked very appealing, causing tingles low in her belly. Apparently her sexual desire was fully awakened. It was the perfect time, the Titans had all convened for lunch and then split their separate ways to spend the afternoon in leisure. No one would really be looking to do anything until dinnertime, which meant she and Beast Boy had several uninterrupted hours providing there weren't any alerts.

Her eyes kept darting between the page of her book and Beast Boy's back. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she casually reached over and trailed her fingertips along his spine.

Beast Boy immediately reacted, curving his back with her touch. He loved it when she petted him while he was a cat, and his motions reminded her of when he'd lean into her touch while he was transformed. She smiled, dipping her hand to his lower back.

He put down his comic, closed his eyes and she could almost hear the rumble of a purr in his chest. He crossed his arms and laid his head down, a satisfied smirk on his lips. She kept up the stroking, setting down her book as well. She sat up a little straighter, using both hands now to massage his back.

After awhile he turned over, looping an arm around her neck and pulling her down for a kiss. Things instantly heated up and as he started tugging her shorts down she pushed herself up on her elbows.

"Wait," she said, out of breath.

"What?" he murmured, still kissing along her throat and maneuvering her panties over her hips.

"We don't have anything," she said. "You only had one, right?"

Beast Boy stopped kissing. "Crap."

"Yeah," Raven said.

"Now what."

"We can't, not until we go shopping or something," she said uncertainly.

"I can't go now," he whined. "We're in the middle of a moment."

"It's not going to _be_ a moment unless we have protection," she reminded him.

"I'm not going out, not when I have this," he said, indicating his midsection, which was standing at full attention.

"Well," Raven said, hesitant. "It's possible that we could… borrow one?"

Beast Boy frowned. "I'm assuming you mean from Rob and Star?"

Raven nodded.

"You get to ask."

Raven shook her head, her eyes wide. "No way. Not me."

"Ask Star, you two are all girlie girlie together, she won't care."

"It's too embarrassing. You ask Robin."

"Nuh uh!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "He'd never let me live it down."

"Fine, then you ask Star."

"That's just weird, it'd be like asking my _sister_ for a condom. You ask Robin."

"No way, he'd make more fun of me than he would of you."

"No he wouldn't."

"Yes he would. He'd give me that stupid grin."

"Well then ask Starfire, like I said, it's less weird between two girls."

"But she'd hug me."

Beast Boy scoffed. "So?"

Raven rubbed her arm. "But…"

"Done. You ask Star. Go go."

Raven crossed her arms. "Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have a massive erection and that would make it very awkward no matter who I was asking."

Raven huffed, replacing her panties and shorts. "_Fine_."

She phased into the hallway. Reaching out with her powers, she found Robin and Starfire were in the training room and thankfully their emotions suggested they were actually training and she wasn't going to be interrupting anything.

As she peered through the window into the gym they were indeed sparring. Raven rapped on the door.

They both stopped and looked over.

"Hey Starfire, can I talk to you for a minute?" Raven called, feeling her cheeks flush already. She felt extremely nervous.

"I will be right there!" Starfire called. She pecked Robin on the cheek while adjusting her ponytail, which was slipping from all the activity, and told him she would be just a minute. She flew over to the door.

Raven waved her outside while Robin took a swig from a water bottle and toweled down.

"What is it?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Um," Raven started, pulling her down the hallway. "I need your help."

Starfire tilted her head. "With what, Raven?"

Raven looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Beast Boy and I haven't had a chance to, um… pick up certain things, and we're… that is… we need… um…"

A grin broke out on Starfire's face.

"You require the protection."

"Yes," Raven said, relieved that Starfire had intuitively picked up on her implication.

"Follow me," Starfire said cheerily. They walked to Robin's bedroom.

Raven hovered at the door but Starfire beckoned her in. She dug around in Robin's nightstand and pulled out a box. She tore two packets apart and tossed one to Raven.

"I really appreciate this. We'll get our own, it's just, we haven't had time…"

"It is fine, really," Starfire said, waving her off. "I am happy to get rid of them." Her tone had an edge to it, which of course Raven detected.

"Problems?"

Starfire held her arms sadly. "He does not trust me."

"Of course he does Starfire. He's just being overly cautious."

She shook her head. "I feel it is more than that."

"I know what he's feeling," Raven reminded her. "He was really hurt at first but this is for his peace of mind more than anything."

"I understand, but it still makes me feel like he will never believe me again."

"It's definitely not to that extent, Starfire. Unfortunately you did break his trust and it takes awhile to come back from that. I completely understand why you did, and so does he, but it still hurt him greatly. He just needs some adjustment time. He'll come around."

Starfire nodded and said, "You should get back to Beast Boy." She gave her a smile.

Raven blinked. "Oh yeah. Thanks Star."

"It is my pleasure. Or, rather yours," she giggled. "Go have the fun."

Raven blushed and swirled though to her bedroom.

Beast Boy was sleeping. She floated up and gently knelt beside him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes a little blearily. "Oh hey Rae. What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Was talking with Starfire."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Um, about what. You were asking her for a condom and this sparked a conversation?"

"Ah… just girl talk," Raven said.

"Girl talk."

"Yep."

"You hate girl talk."

"I don't _hate_ girl talk," Raven defended.

He crossed his arms. "Okay, really. What took you so long."

"I told you, I just talked to Starfire. I can't talk to Starfire?"

"Was it about me?"

"Had absolutely nothing to do with you."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so can you drop it?"

"Nope, I'm curious how 'hey, can I borrow a condom neither of us want returned' 'yeah sure here you go' 'gee thanks, I'm gonna get back to my studly hot boyfriend now and boink his brains out' turns into a fifteen minute thing."

Raven sighed.

"She had an issue, a private issue, she needed to discuss with me. That's all."

"She and Rob have issues? Trouble in the land of paradise, huh."

"Not really. It's in her head."

"What's in her head?"

"Nuh uh. Can we get back to what we were doing before?"

"You're gonna have to restart me here. I fell asleep while I was waiting for you and Star to work out her issues that are apparently in her head." He grinned at her snarkily.

"You… you are a butt."

"Did you just call me a butt?"

"I did. That's what you are."

"I'm a butt."

"Yes. Glad to hear you admitting it."

"Wow Raven, your zingers are really going downhill."

"I think it comes from spending too much time with you."

"That the best you got?"

"Like I said, you've dulled my razor sharp wit."

"Are we going to have sex?"

"Take off your shorts and we'll see."

"But taking off my shorts requires effort."

Raven used her magic to pick him up, tug off his shorts, and dump him back onto the bed. On his face.

"Owwph!"

"I don't know about you but that got me in the mood."

"It _would_," he complained, rubbing his nose.

"Oh man up."

"I'm trying! You're the one who took so long gabfesting it up with Star."

"Do you even want to still do this?"

"Yes."

"I thought maybe we'd stop bickering like this after we started dating," Raven said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Beast Boy grinned. "That's like, our thing. It's what we do."

"I suppose you're right."

"Damn straight I am. Now take off your panties. I wanna do you."

"That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me."

"I try. See, if I set the bar low, I barely have to make any effort to top it."

"Heaven forbid you actually _try_ at anything, like our relationship."

Beast Boy frowned. "I do try, Rae. I mean, for real, I do try."

Raven softened, knowing she had gone too far. "I know you do."

Beast Boy accepted her affirmation and leaned in, giving her a lingering kiss.

"Oh," Raven breathed.

"Take these off," he whispered, tugging on her shorts.

A good half an hour later, Beast Boy and Raven were panting and laying next to each other. Beast Boy had his arm across his forehead and Raven's hands were still clenched in her hair. She finally flopped them down and rolled toward him. He pulled her to his side.

"That glowy, soul sharing thingy is amazing."

"It is," Raven mumbled, contented. "I wasn't sure I could do it again."

"Well I'm glad you can, it's crazy awesome."

Raven chuckled and glanced down his body.

"We need to get our own condoms."

"We do."

"How do we go about that without the entire town knowing about it and plastering it over every magazine."

"Starfire told me she and Robin used the rings."

"Ahh," Beast Boy said. "The rings."

"Yeah. No one noticed them at all."

"Good idea. What should we look like."

"She said they went punk."

"Ha! I would've loved to see that!"

"I know," Raven smiled. "But I think that look would be too close to us. We need to look completely opposite."

Beast Boy snorted. "You have to go as prep."

Raven frowned. "Prep?"

Now he openly belly laughed. "With a sweater tied around your shoulders, and a plaid mini skirt or something! Pink nail polish! BLONDE HAIR! Oh em gee we are _sooo_ doing this!"

Raven shook her head, horrified. "No. No way in hell."

"You have to Raven! If you don't want to be recognized!"

A sick feeling crept into her stomach. "The things I do for you," she muttered

"So you'll do it? I can't _wait_ to see this!"

Raven huffed. "Well, let's get it over with. Robin and Starfire are busy and Cyborg's doing who knows what, so no one's around to catch us."

Beast Boy got up and went into Raven's bathroom. "Great. I know where Cy's rings are," he called from inside.

Raven sat up."You do? Why?"she asked him as he came out, grabbing their clothes.

At this Beast Boy's cheeks flushed and he looked down as he pulled on his pants. "Ah… well, no reason, I just…"

"Why do you feel ashamed?" Raven asked, concerned.

He shrugged.

"You can tell me."

"I ah, every once in awhile I like to go out with the rings on."

"Okay…looking like what?"

"Normal."

"Normal? You go out looking normal? Then why wear the rings?" She and Beast Boy headed down the hall.

"No, I mean, _normal_."

Raven frowned. "You alter your appearance to look normal?"

"As in, not Kermit the Frog."

She raised her eyebrows. "You make yourself look regular, without the green skin?"

"Yeah."

"_Why_?"

"So I can do stuff without everyone staring at me, Rae!"

She was momentarily flummoxed. "But… why… you're a Titan."

"So? Doesn't mean people don't whisper behind my back or think I'm not a freak. I have good hearing, I know they do it."

"Oh Beast Boy," Raven said sadly.

"So yeah, sometimes I just like going to the park and doin' stuff, without everyone staring."

"I didn't know."

"None of you do, unless Cy's ever noticed they were missing for a little bit, but I'm sure he doesn't know it was me who took them and if he does know he's never said anything. My dirty little secret I guess. Sometimes I get tired of being a freak."

"You're not a freak, Beast Boy."

"Come on Rae, who're you kidding. I have green skin. Pointed ears. I couldn't hide in a crowd even if I wanted to."

"Neither could I. Or Starfire, or Cyborg."

"Exactly. That's why we have each other. Sometimes I just like to pretend. Remember what it was like. I was really little, but I still have memories of tanned skin, blond hair and blue eyes in the mirror."

"I can't even picture you any other way and I don't really want to," Raven said genuinely.

"Well you'll get to cause I already know the settings for the rings," he said as they reached the garage, making sure Cyborg was upstairs. He reached into the toolbox and scrounged around for them.

He tested the dials and slid them onto his fingers, knocking the rings together and activating the holograms.

Raven's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

His green skin melted away, his pointed canine teeth, his primate-influenced nose, the pointed ears, all gone. A handsome blue-eyed blonde boy stood before her.

"Wow," she said. "You look so…"

"Normal?" he chuckled.

"Yeah…" she said uneasily. She loved the way Beast Boy looked and she didn't ever want to change him. But as a regular looking human, what he would have looked like if he had grown up normal was pretty devastatingly handsome too.

She narrowed her eyes. "How many girls hit on you when you go out like this?"

Beast Boy's eyes darted around nervously. "Ah… you want me to answer that?"

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "Uh huh."

He shrugged, grinned with even white teeth. "You're my one and only babe, you know that."

"All right," she said, her stomach cold with impending dread. "My turn."

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them mischievously. "This is gonna be gooood. Let's see…"

He took the rings for Raven and adjusted the dials. He handed them to her and she slipped them on.

"Try that."

She stared at her hands hesitantly before clicking them together.

Beast Boy's eyebrows rose as the image shimmered over her. "Wow. Dang Rae…"

"What's it look like?" she asked uncertainly.

"Crazy. It's you but it's not you at all."

"Crazy?"

"Yeah. Hot though. Really hot. But not hotter than you are regularly," he added on hastily.

"Yeah, you too," she said. "You're hot, but not hotter than you normally… oh Azar I sound really dumb."

"Goes with the look," he said cheekily.

Raven had long blond hair, brown eyes, and perfectly golden skin. He had made her clothing a pink sequined tank top with a tailored gray jacket layered over it, skinny capris and gold flats.

"Now you just need to speak like a valley girl and you'll have it down," Beast Boy teased with a laugh.

"Like, no way," Raven deadpanned.

He laughed harder.

"Come on, hottie. Let's like, go buy some condoms," Beast Boy said in the valley singsong accent, putting his arm around her while still giggling.

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you," Raven frowned.

"_Totally_."

She sighed.

"Port us out?"

"Won't someone notice?"

"Not if you're sneaky and drop us off in the park."

She shrugged. "Okay."

Her raven soul self swirled around them, and she ported to a group of trees where no one was hanging around.

"Great," Beast Boy said, stepping out of the trees after clearing his head. He turned to look at her as she walked out, bouncing on his toes. "See Rae? It feels totally different, doesn't it?"

She crinkled her nose and glanced around. "It feels fake and underhanded."

"Don't you like it that no one's staring?"

"There isn't anyone here to stare," she pointed out. "Except for that old man who's totally absorbed in feeding the pigeons."

"Hey, come on! Give it back!"

Beast Boy and Raven jerked toward the sound.

"Make me, little dweeb."

They hastened down the park's path and as they came around a bend in the trees a group of boys were just off the sidewalk.

A teenager was dangling a baseball glove over the head of a boy around ten years old. Another boy the same age was hanging back, clearly dismayed but unsure how to stop the situation. The older boys were laughing.

"That was my dad's, asshole! Give it back!"

"Make me, looooser!"

"Damn it," Beast Boy muttered. He ducked away, made sure no one was looking and took off the rings. Raven frowned and took hers off as well.

"_Hey_," Beast Boy called sharply. "Give the kid his glove back."

"Ooooh, it's the Titans," the teenager said. "The freak circus is in town."

"Apparently so is the douche bag convention."

"You wanna have a go?" the teen said, throwing the glove down and stalking toward Beast Boy.

"If you're that dumb, yeah, let's go," Beast Boy said, crouching and curling his fists.

"Beast Boy, you shouldn't fight a civilian, no matter how much of a dickbag he is," Raven warned.

"Did you just call me a dickbag, bitch?"

"I did," Raven said coolly. "And if you call me a bitch again, I'll pluck whatever your biggest fear is from the shallow vapid pool that is your mind and make you experience it over and over again until you suffer a complete psychotic break."

"In other words, don't call my girlfriend a bitch," Beast Boy growled.

"Can't change what she is, cocksucker."

Beast Boy threw a punch and landed it square in the kid's face. He flew back from the impact and looked with shock that Beast Boy had hauled off and hit him.

"Wanna see if you guys can outrun a tiger?" Beast Boy said mildly. They all paled.

In a blink Beast Boy changed and roared, and the group of boys scattered.

"Down, boy," Raven said, patting Beast Boy's shaggy back. The two smaller boys who had been bullied hung back with wide eyes.

"It's okay," Raven said to them. They slowly came closer, and then one of them hesitantly reached out and touched Beast Boy's fur. A wide grin appeared on his face.

"Cool!"

Beast Boy purred and sunk down to the ground. The other boy hugged him around the neck.

"Yeah thanks!"

"Hey, um," one of the kids started.

"Yes?" Raven said.

"My little sister would love to meet you. You're her favorite," he said shyly.

For some reason that warmed Raven right down to her toes. She blamed her recent sentimentality on Beast Boy. "Where is she?" she said with a small smile.

He pointed across the grass. "Over there on the swings. Ashlie!" he bellowed.

"What?" the little girl hollered back.

"Come'ere! Quick!"

She hopped off the swings and sprinted over.

"What Derrick? Oh…"

Her little eyes widened when she saw Raven. She grabbed Derrick's arm and gazed up at her in wonder.

"Hello," Raven said.

"Hi," Ashlie whispered. She ducked her head into her older brother's shoulder.

Raven knelt down.

"Come on Ashlie, ask her," he urged.

"Ask me what?" Raven said. She noted with amusement that tiger Beast Boy was giving the other boy a ride around the sidewalk.

"She wants to see how you use your powers," he said.

"What, like this?" Raven conjured a ball of her inky magic in the air.

"No, that bird thing you do," he said.

"Oh, you mean my soul self?"

The little girl nodded.

Raven murmured her magic incantation and her raven soul cawed and swirled out of her body.

Ashlie's little face lit up as Raven dipped and swayed around her, the world taking on the strange wavering mirage quality it did whenever she projected in astral form. She could see Ashlie's aura, the bright colors of light dancing around her figure. With a start she realized a faint string of red appeared. The cord?

Ashlie had a cord attached to her hand. It faded into the distance. Raven looked back at her own body. Oh…

There was a barely perceptible thin string tied to her left ring finger. The entire length wasn't visible. Somewhere that string was attached to someone else. She glanced at Beast Boy, a string wafted around his form but she couldn't tell where it led, if it was connected to hers. They were scarcely formed images, disappearing and shimmering in filmy hazes.

She returned to her body, shaken. Outwardly she answered Ashlie's torrent of questions with calm.

Soon a woman was calling across the park and the three children had to go. Raven smiled and Beast Boy waved as they scampered off.

"So," he said casually, putting his arm around her. "Let's go buy some condoms."

Raven cringed and gave him the side eye. "After playing with children? Doesn't that make you feel creepy?"

"It's now or never, babe. We're out, we got the rings," he grinned.

"I suppose you're right."

"I am. Now port us out of here so we can find somewhere to put these back on."

Once they were safely camouflaged under the ring holograms they found a grocery store and sauntered in, no one giving them a second glance.

Raven's stomach was twisting in knots, from her experience while she was projecting her soul self or because they were walking down the aisle with the condoms she didn't know.

"Sooo," Beast Boy said, staring at the shelf and staking out the ends of the aisle, hoping no one else would walk down.

"There's so many different kinds," Raven said, slightly overwhelmed.

Beast Boy picked up the Magnums.

"Here. We're all good." He puffed out his chest.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Would it poke a hole in your completely inflated ego if I said you absolutely do not need those?"

Beast Boy deflated and put them back on the shelf sheepishly.

"You're fine the way you are. Normal size and all."

"I was just kidding," he muttered.

"Let's find something and get out of here."

He grabbed a box of regular sized ribbed for her pleasure and steered her toward the end of the aisle.

"Um," Raven said. He stopped pushing.

"What?"

"Starfire said sometimes they can get really dry."

He raised his eyebrows. "You wanna buy lube too?"

"Well, I don't want to use saliva every time, like we did before," Raven said defensively. "It doesn't last. We might as well get it over with in one trip. Do you want to do this again?"

"Oh I plan on doing this again in a week, cause that's all these are going to last us."

Raven glared at him archly. "A _week_? There are twelve of them in there!"

"Exactly. Maybe we should buy two boxes."

"And how am I supposed to walk after this experience?"

"Not my problem," he said cheekily.

"Oh it is your problem. It is definitely your problem," Raven threatened. She grabbed a bottle of KY and they headed for the checkout.

The middle-aged lady cashiering clearly thought they were rather young-looking to be purchasing the particular items they had come in for (even though they were both technically legal) but she kept her mouth shut and rang up the total. Beast Boy nervously tossed in a packet of gum as an afterthought, like somehow they had come to the store for the gum, and oh look how did those condoms and that lube get there? Raven resisted the urge to bury her face in her palm because that ploy was the oldest and most see through in the book.

Beast Boy clutched the bag as they headed out of the store.

"Wanna raven us home?" he asked as they ducked into an alleyway.

"Yes please," Raven said. "I want to get this ridiculous disguise off. That cashier lady thought I was trash because of my hair color."

"Really?" Beast Boy said.

"She thought I was a total skank."

"Rae," he said, hurt. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want anyone to think of you like _that_."

"It's not your fault," she sighed. "There are preconceptions and stereotypes people have for everything under the sun."

"Yeah, but I didn't want that to happen to you."

"Better one dumb lady at the cash register thinks it than everyone in Jump thinking it about the real me, since we're 'celebrities' around here."

"True."

"She thought it was no wonder though, because you're so handsome."

He perked at that. "Really? She thought I was handsome?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on," she beckoned. Beast Boy grinned.

"Aww, you're gonna hug me this time?"

"I noticed you tend to be less nauseous if I have close contact with you when we port."

"Yeah, I don't feel quite as throw-up-y."

"...Throw-up-y?"

"I just made that word up. It'll catch on. Webster's will be calling."

"I'm sure they will."

"Hold me."

Raven snorted and wrapped her arms around him. "How come you don't get sick when I port you in battle?"

"Adrenaline. Plus, it's usually shorter distances, that doesn't hit me as hard."

"Oh. _Azarath metrion zinthos_."

Raven's magic swirled around them. As she navigated through the tunnel, she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you see that?" she asked Beast Boy.

"Bleeeh, see what?" he groaned.

"Nothing," she said. Flicks of red rotated around the tunnel in amongst the flashes of light.

She dumped them out into Beast Boy's bedroom.

He staggered to his bed and thumped down. "Man, serious head trip. I'm all woozy."

Raven tossed the bag of their purchases onto the mattress next to him.

"I gotta go, um... I'll be back later."

"Huh? Rae, what-"

She was gone.

Raven phased up into her room and clasped her shaking hands together. She went to her meditation mirror and stood over it, leaning against her dresser.

She rocked up on her toes and back down, frowning.

As a rule Raven never gave much thought about the future. Until her sixteenth birthday she had figured there wasn't much point. The heavy burden of knowing she would be the portal for the end of the world was a tough one to carry. Her friends had saved her. Her friends had defeated her father and saved the world. It was exactly why she had come to form the Titans. The Justice League wouldn't help, and while she couldn't blame them mostly, it had left her desperate. She would never let them know, but there was a reason all of them had been compelled to come to the same city. She was originally seeking out Robin, to convince him to form an alliance with her. His very public falling out with Batman made him susceptible and she had been hoping to catch him in the right mood to listen. Cyborg was running from his father, Beast Boy was looking for a new gig, or at the very least a homeless shelter. Starfire had been a lucky bonus, the perfect excuse to bring them all together over a united cause.

She never realized she would come to view them all as her family. She had gathered them at first to protect the world from her, to maybe have a slim percentage of survival. Her instincts had paid off. She was safe, the world was safe.

And now she had a future she had spent her lifetime not thinking about.

Raven was terrified.

She took in a shaky breath and shook out her tingling hands. She picked up her mirror and felt the familiar pull as she slipped into Nevermore.

She encountered Timid first. "Hello Raven," Timid said.

"Yeah, hi," Raven said briskly. "Where's Knowledge?"

"She's around," Timid said, backing away. "I'll find her for you."

"Kay," Raven said in a distracted way. She was jittery.

In a moment Knowledge's yellow cloak swirled into view. She adjusted the glasses on her nose and cleared her throat.

"You needed me, Raven?"

"I have talk to you about what's going on," Raven said, grabbing Knowledge's arm. Instantly the bleak rocky landscape and star filled sky transformed into a cavernous library full of Knowledge's books. She led them to two large worn arm chairs. Raven sank into one and Knowledge sat primly in the other.

"So," the emotion began. "What brings you here?"

"I've been seeing red strings when I astrally project."

"Ah, okay," Knowledge said sagely. "This troubles you?"

"Why haven't I seen them before?"

"Well, I would say you must have reached a new level of spiritual awareness."

Raven narrowed her eyes at Knowledge shrewdly. "Did you know they exist?"

"I know what you know, Raven," Knowledge said with some humor. "Technically you're talking to yourself."

"Yeeess, true, but you also hold revelations about certain things I haven't come to the conclusion yet."

Knowledge's eye twinkled. "Now you get it."

"Get what?"

"When did you start seeing the strings?" Knowledge asked.

"Nice subtle aversion there."

"Hmm. Answer the question."

"When-" Raven blushed. "When I um... when Beast Boy and I...Azar, why am I embarrassed talking to myself."

"When you and Beast Boy shared souls, it opened a new plane of consciousness for you."

"Yes."

"You came to realizations that you didn't have previously."

"Where are you going with this?"

"What I'd like to know, is why are you so afraid of them?"

Raven was about to protest, but it died in her throat. "What does it mean?"

"It's not a double rainbow, Raven. It's a silly string, that you only see because you want to see them."

"I _want_ to see them?"

"Don't you want a future?"

"Quit answering all my questions with another question. And you know me, I don't do the future."

"Old habits die hard, is that it?"

"I spent my entire life not planning for anything except destroying everyone else's," Raven snapped. "I didn't think I would exist after my sixteenth birthday. What use was it to think about boyfriends or love? To wonder what twenty would feel like?"

Knowledge looked sad. "I know. Your childhood was stolen from your very birth."

"After I defeated my father I was distracted. We had missions and I didn't have to think about it. Now that I started dating Beast Boy..."

"Not only do you have a future, it isn't just yours anymore," Knowledge said.

"Exactly. Does that string mean what I think it means?"

"Yes."

"So it's real? The legend is real?"

"It's real because you want it to be real."

"But I didn't know about them..."

"You read about them a long time ago, don't you remember?" The emotion flicked her hand and a book from way up in the top shelves flew down and flipped open.

"Oh. So they're not real, they're just my imagination?"

"No." Knowledge pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's hard to explain."

"Where does the end of my string lead?"

"Where do you think?"

"That answering a question with a question thing is really annoying," Raven said. "Is it.. is it him?"

"Do you want it to be him?"

"Knowledge!"

"Well! Do you?"

"Marriage wasn't even on my radar."

"It doesn't have to be. If you don't ever want to get married, don't."

"But what about the cord?"

"It's just a string Raven. Destinies happen. The prophecy was fulfilled and you became the portal. The point is you made a choice. Instead of hiding in Azarath you found friends who could protect you and undo the destruction of your father. You always have a choice."

"So what if I don't get married to the person on the end of that string?"

"The cord may stretch or tangle but it will never break," Knowledge quoted.

"So I potentially could... marry whomever I want."

"Yes, of course."

Raven thought for a moment. "Would I be happy if I married someone else?"

Knowledge smiled. "One more question. Are you happy with him right now?"

Raven's mouth opened a little.

"I... I am. I am happy with him. But there wasn't any of this pressure-"

"No pressure. The strings don't mean a thing unless you make them mean something. Go and just be happy with him."

"Robin and Starfire?"

"Oh Azar, completely meant for each other," Knowledge said, waving her hand and pushing her glasses up her nose. "No one else could handle being so nice to her when she tries to cook with gravel."

Raven grimaced in distaste when she remembered that notorious day.

"So, do you feel better now?"

Raven stood up. "Yes, I do. Thank you Knowledge."

Knowledge's book haunt dissipated.

Raven smacked her forehead.

"Wheeeeee! Sooo preeeetty!"

"Hello Happy," Raven muttered.

Happy was bouncing near the red string which was wafting around in her pink cheery landscape. She batted at it playfully.

"Where's the hunky monkey man meat!" she giggled.

"You make Starfire look like an emo clown."

"Where's our handsome man? Has he seen our string?"

Raven's eyes widened. She grabbed Happy's arms. "Is it him? It connects to him?"

Happy giggled some more. "Of course! Why else would I be sooooo HAPPY!"

She broke away and started making airplane noises, holding out her arms for wings.

"Oh Azar," Raven said, closing her eyes and rubbing her face in her palms. "I'm escaping to the Forbidden Door." She side-stepped Happy and her 'coming in for landing.'

"Give him a big ole smoochy smooch for me!" she called, waving exuberantly.

"Will do," Raven said sarcastically with a salute. She turned toward the exit and almost ran straight into Lust.

The amorous emotion was crossing her arms in an alluring manner and smirking smugly at Raven.

"Well well well," she cooed. "It was an uphill battle but we finally got there, didn't we Ravie darling?"

"Oh get lost," Raven sighed.

"Admit it, you like me now don't you? Who do you think made you get all hot and bothered when you were stroking his back? Who puts the tingle in your middle when his fingers start-"

"Really Lust? I get it, you're amazing, you make my sex life spicy. Good for you. Go back to your little corner."

"My corner isn't so little anymore, seems I've been occupying more space in your thoughts sweetie. And they're so deliciously _naughty_."

Raven scowled. "That's thanks to you."

"You are so very welcome," she purred. "Until next time." She faded out of sight as Raven floated through the door and abruptly ended up in her bedroom. There was a persistent rapping.

"Rae? Rae come on. Did I do something wrong? You just vanished on me."

She hurried to her door.

"Hey," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, hey," Beast Boy said. "Is everything all right?"

Raven gave him a small tender smile. "Yeah. Everything's all right."

ooo

Life had settled down to normal, the occasional breakout from Plasmus or Cinderblock, a robbery or two, but mostly the Titans were back into their regular groove. Robin was studying online and Starfire continued working on her fungus collection and caring for Silkie.

Robin was half monitoring the crime scanner and delving into a calculus course on the big screen when the system beeped, alerting a transmission coming through. Titans East's logo flashed on screen.

Robin accepted.

"S'up fearless leader."

"Hey Bumblebee, what's up?"

"We have a ring of organized crime hittin' up the banks in our area. Just wonderin' if some fresh eyes lookin' at the case could help us out."

"Oh?" Robin said.

"Yeah. Wonderin' if Sparky could give us a hand."

Robin twisted in his seat.

"Cy? Wanna take a trip out to Steel?"

"Sure," he grinned. "It's been a few weeks since I've seen mah baby girl."

Bumblebee beamed right back at him. "Sounds good. You takin' off tonight Tin Man?"

"Let me pack my spare leg and I'll be on my way."

"Thanks Rob. We look forward to workin' wit ya again Cy," Bumblebee said with the straightest face she could manage.

"Yeeeah, and what's your definition of 'work'?" Beast Boy quipped. "Makin' sweet hot monkey love?"

"B!" Cyborg exclaimed. "If anyone makes 'sweet hot monkey love' it's y'all and Rae."

Raven's face went beet red at this and Robin waved his hands.

"Okay okay. Cyborg, we're totally doing you a favor. Go to Steel and help them with their case, and… whatever… else." He crinkled his nose.

"Thanks Rob, y'all are a peach."

He clomped a big hand on Robin's shoulder and went off to pack eagerly.

The Titans waved goodbye to Cyborg as he got into the T-Car with a huge silly grin on his face.

"Already countin' down the hours," he said, starting up the car and blasting his music through the speakers.

"Keep in touch," Robin shouted over the volume, leaning on the window frame.

"Will do. Have fun y'all, and don't do nuthin' I wouldn't do!"

"Cy!" Beast Boy looked shocked. "Are you really saying we can-"

"B, you nasty," he shook his head. "Peace out!"

He peeled out of the garage.

"It is already lonely with him gone," Starfire said, watching with clasped hands as the T-Car faded into the distance. This wasn't the first time Cyborg had taken a trip out to Steel to visit Bumblebee.

"Yeah, but he'll be back in a week or so, Star."

She looked back at the four Titans left. Then her eyes widened and she started smiling and everyone knew she was about to suggest an idea they would all probably not be pleased about.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "We should do the dating of doubles!"

Everyone collectively groaned.

"Really Star-" Robin started.

"That doesn't sound like fun. How am I supposed to get Raven alone when you two would be around?"

Raven smacked Beast Boy and crossed her arms.

"Would not participating in the dating of doubles be fun? We could spend the evening out and enjoying each other's company as couples."

"You know, that sounds like an offer-"

This time Robin punched Beast Boy in the shoulder. "She's not talking about _swinging_, Beast Boy."

Starfire tilted her head. "But swinging is very enjoyable for human children, is it not? True it would be an unusual activity for adults to partake in for a date but we could always find the playground-"

"Not that kind of swinging, Starfire."

"I do not understand."

"He means switching partners for the night. That's the 'adult' version of swinging."

Starfire's cheeks turned pink. "Oh." Then she glared at Beast Boy and punched him in his other shoulder. He went down with a plaintive cry.

"I'm not a living punching bag, guys!"

"Then quit being stupid," Raven stated.

He sat up and rubbed his offended arm. "Really though, what's the point of group dating when we're this age? Group dating is for kids who want to assure their parents they're not having sex in their cars up at Inspiration Point because they're in a _group_. We all know that's what happens anyway."

Robin snorted.

"I got an idea," Beast Boy brightened. "Let's go on dates on the same night, just separately! Problem solved. I still get in Raven's pants."

"You are so pushing it, little man," Raven said warningly.

Starfire pouted. "I was merely trying to suggest something fun we could all do together, but if no one is interested I will be upstairs in my room by myself!"

She stomped away.

"Staaar," Robin called after her. "Damn it. You had to be a douche, Beast Boy. She was just trying. Spending a whole evening with you doesn't interest me either, but you could've humored her a little."

"Sorry dude," Beast Boy said a little angrily. "But I really don't need to see you two make goo goo eyes at each other the whole night and then watch you sneak off to God knows where to do it."

"Right, like you and Raven wouldn't try the same thing?" Robin countered.

"Exactly. Awkward all around. I say separate dates."

"Starfire just wants to spend some time with her friends, it doesn't have to be about the end of the night. You have a fucking room for Pete's sake, you can't wait a few hours?"

"So you want to do this now?"

"Well I feel bad. She asked to do this awhile ago."

Beast Boy sighed. "Fiiiiine. We'll go on a double date."

"Raven?" Robin said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize my opinion counted in this conversation."

"Sorry. What do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"And that's why no one asked your opinion."

"_Dick_."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"Brilliant comeback. Haven't heard that one since 1995."

"I try."

"I wasn't calling you by your name."

"I know. Come on, let's go get Starfire and discuss what we wanna do."

ooo

"I'm not dressing up."

"That's fine. We don't have the T-Car so we're gonna have to take the R-Cycle and the mo-ped anyway. The wind and helmets pretty much nix formal wear."

"It's the B-ped dude, the _B-ped_."

"…Right. Anyway, there's a new sushi place on the strip. That might be good."

"I like sushi," Raven said.

"Hello, raw fish. _Fish_."

"They do have vegetarian rolls, Beast Boy. You'll be fine."

Starfire narrowed her eyes at him, then gave him a wide innocent stare. "Why are you being difficult? Do you not wish to spend time with me?"

Beast Boy drooped his shoulders and ears and looked slightly remorseful. "It's not like that, Starfire."

"Then what is your objection to the dating of doubles?"

"It's the doubles part. Now if it were just you, me, and Rae…"

Raven smacked him on the back of the head again and Starfire scowled.

"Really Beast Boy," Robin said, slightly irked. "I know your best friend is out of town, but you don't have to be an asshole."

"Sorry dude."

Raven looked at him with a pointed stare and raised eyebrows. She knew he was mostly objecting because he wanted the night alone with her. The novelty hadn't worn off their new physical relationship status yet, so he relished every opportunity.

She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"One night won't kill you, Beast Boy. Give Starfire a break; she's been through a lot. Besides, we still have the rest of the week."

At this Beast Boy's cheeks flushed.

"And if you behave yourself, I'll show you how happy that makes me."

"Dating of doubles, who knew right?" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. "Sushi sounds great! Romantic comedy! Let's get this show on the road!"

Raven pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. Apparently sex was the ultimate motivator. Then she stared into the distance for a moment and realized she had quite the weapon at her disposal. She could totally use this to her advantage. Hey Beast Boy, why are your dirty socks strewn about on my bookshelf? Pick them up or no sex. Why Beast Boy, is that my comforter you're dragging all over the tower? Put it back on the bed or no sex. Is that green fur clogging my tub drain? Clean it up or no nookie. And get your damn boxers off my ceiling fan.

A slow smile spread across Raven's face. Yes, this could work out nicely.

ooo

Starfire clapped her hands excitedly as the four of them gathered in the common room.

Raven wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a tight black hoodie. Beast Boy complimented her with jeans and a graphic print tee shirt. Starfire wore an emerald green shirt that had holes cut out on the shoulders of the three quarter sleeves and draped over her figure, with a denim pencil skirt and cork wedges. Robin wore a dark red shirt and jeans, mask in place.

They headed down to the garage, where the boys got out their respective two-wheeled vehicles. Raven looked longingly at the R-Cycle as Beast Boy proudly presented the B-ped.

"How about I just-" she started.

"Rae come on! I've been trying to get you to ride on this with me forever!"

"I know. And I've always resisted."

"Pleeeeease?"

"It's so small. How am I going to fit on there?"

"It's got a banana seat," he defended. "You'll fit just fine. That's what she said! BAM!"

Raven sighed and placed a hand over her forehead.

"Raven, I think Beast Boy's ped of the mo is cute," Starfire said from her seat behind Robin.

"Then why don't we switch? You can ride on this-" she tapped the tire with her foot "little example of the epitome of dorkery and I can ride on the nice cool shiny motorcycle."

"You want me to ride with Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, tilting her head.

"Only if you want," Raven said innocently.

"Raven!" Beast Boy complained. "It's not dorky. Look I even have a helmet for you." He held up a little round white helmet.

"Oh! Very adorable!" Starfire said encouragingly.

Raven sighed and took the helmet, realizing it was futile.

"Here's the goggles," Beast Boy said, holding them up.

Raven frowned. "Goggles? I am not wearing goggles."

"You'll want the goggles Rae."

"No, not really."

"Trust me, you'll want the goggles."

"Whhyyy did Cyborg have to take the T-Car," Raven grumbled, looping the goggles around her head and strapping the helmet under her chin. "Okay. Now that I look thoroughly ridiculous we can go."

"I think you look cute Raven," Robin teased.

Raven considered giving Robin a very rude one fingered gesture but settled for a 'humph' and turned her nose up.

Robin revved the R-Cycle and Beast Boy's mo-ped turned on with a put. The garage door opened to the underwater tunnel and the two couples raced out.

Raven hugged Beast Boy tightly around the waist as he followed the R-Cycle. The elongated seat actually wasn't horrible to sit on and it felt nice to be curled up against him. She shifted with his body as he took corners.

"Wonder how much longer until we get there," she said in his ear.

"We're getting close to the strip. Not sure how far down. Robin is the one who knows where it is."

As they reached the main drag Robin slowed down in the traffic. There were many restaurants, clubs, and bars along the main street. Many young people in cars were cruising, hollering over the loud music out the windows at each other and the people walking along the street. They passed the club they had gone to with Bumblebee and Speedy and not far along was the new sushi place. The parking lot was behind the building down a side street.

Robin secured the R-Cycle with its fancy alarms as Beast Boy chained the B-ped to a telephone pole. Raven attempted not to look embarrassed as she took off her helmet and goggles.

"Great, now I have goggle lines on my face," she said, looking at herself in the B-ped's mirror.

"You look cute," Beast Boy said. "Always. Don't worry."

Raven let the snarky comment die on her tongue. He was being sincere and she reminded herself to try a little harder. She rubbed at the indented line on her face as they walked to the entrance. Robin had his arm slung around Starfire's waist and Beast Boy slipped his hand into Raven's.

The décor was quaintly Japanese, paper lanterns hung from the ceiling and paintings brightened up the walls. There were tables and a bar with stools.

The greeter welcomed them, a little stunned by the appearance of the Titans in regular clothes and asked if they wished to sit at a table or at the bar.

"Table," Robin said, and the greeter nodded and led them to one that seated four.

"Can I start you off with drinks?" she asked, a note pad and pen poised in her hand.

"Coke for me," Robin said. "I know this is strange but you do happen to have mustard?"

The greeter tilted her head and Starfire blushed. Their regular hangouts all knew of her predilection for mustard but this was a new place.

"I can look and see?" she said.

"Please, I will also just have the coke," Starfire interjected, placing her hand on top of Robin's.

"Star?" Robin said. "You like mustard."

She shook her head. "It is fine."

Robin frowned and rubbed her hand, but let it go.

"Sprite please," Beast Boy said, "and she'll have the green tea."

"Coming right up," the greeter said pleasantly. "Your waitress will be with you shortly."

She walked away and the Titans were left to themselves.

"So!" Starfire said. "I thank you for doing this for me."

"It's fine Starfire. It's nice to hang out once in awhile," Robin said.

"Yeah. This place is pretty neat," Beast Boy said, looking around. "It's like we stepped into Tokyo or something."

Their waitress came to the table then and handed them menus, placing their respective drinks around.

They perused over the selections and Beast Boy was pleased to see a variety of vegetarian choices. He ordered a tofu salad and avocado rolls. Raven went with California rolls and miso soup. Robin chose the spicy yellow tail and Starfire was delighted with the rainbow rolls.

Robin picked up his chopsticks expertly and dug into his meal when it arrived. Raven also had a good handle on the chopsticks and daintily nibbled at her roll.

Beast Boy was clumsy and kept dropping them. Starfire also was not quite sure how they worked. Robin remembered how hard it had been teaching her how to use a fork. In Starfire's culture they ate with their… hands and whatever other body parts could reach the food first before their table mates. What a fiasco it had been when the Titans ate their first meal together and no one got anything except Starfire, who had been perched in the middle of the table scarfing down anything she could reach. She was extremely embarrassed after she saw the civil (and let's be honest, really boring) way humans ate their food. They made sure she had impeccable table manners before they brought her out to eat in public.

"Robin? How am I supposed to eat with two sticks?" she whispered, one in each hand.

He chuckled. "Put the first one in your hand like this," he said, positioning her fingers. "Now, take the second one and hold it almost like a pencil. The first one stays stationary, and the second one you move with your thumb and index finger to grab. Yeah, like that!"

Beast Boy watched this demonstration with a frown, and tried to do it himself.

"Here," Raven said kindly. She helped him.

"Thanks Rae," he said. "I learned something new today."

"You learn something new everyday," she teased.

"I do. Like what I learned yesterday right?" he grinned suggestively at her.

Raven's face went bright red and she trained her eyes on her miso soup.

"Oh? Do tell!" Starfire said.

"Nope, nope nope nope," Raven said.

"But Rae, you said-"

A black band slapped across his mouth.

Robin was leaning back in his chair and smirking at Raven. She glared at him.

"Nice," he mouthed.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Are you going to behave?" she asked Beast Boy.

He grinned mischievously and shook his head no.

"Then you're not eating."

"Muuuuuuppph Mrrraavvvv!"

"Give him a break Raven. I know all the details about your love life from Starfire anyway," Robin snorted.

"Starfire!" Raven protested.

"What?" she said innocently. "I tell Robin everything, you must know this. I am sure you tell Beast Boy things as well."

"Not everything," she stressed.

"Well, I do not disclose _everything_ either. I did not mention how you like to have your-"

Now a black band of power enveloped Starfire's mouth.

"Can't take either of you anywhere!" Raven growled.

Robin simply laughed.

"Yeah, that's right, yuk it up, Mr. 'I like Starfire to be on top' in bed."

Robin's laughter died down. "Yeah, so? Lots of guys like girl on top," he challenged.

"Not when they're into control like you."

"It's not about control. It's about naked girl."

"It would be," Raven rolled her eyes. "Can't have sex be about an emotional connection or anything, just naked girl."

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with naked girl. And hey, I emotionally connect just fine," Robin shot back.

"Do you?" Raven retorted.

"Ask Starfire."

"Oh I have," Raven smirked.

Starfire and Beast Boy were watching the volley of this exchange, their heads going back and forth between as Robin and Raven shot back at each other. Both of them were still muted by Raven's band.

Starfire raised her hand and Beast Boy muffled and pointed to his mouth.

"No," Robin and Raven both said at the same time.

"It's kind of nice and quiet, isn't it?" Raven said, taking a sip of her tea.

"Well it was until you started talking about sex."

"I didn't start talking about sex, if I recall Beast Boy implied something, Starfire tried, and you slammed it home by revealing that you know all about my love life."

"Which was loosely related until you had to get back at me and started talking about girl on top."

"How's that working for you, really."

"Great. Heard you still haven't ventured past missionary."

Raven shrugged. "I'm self conscious, what can I say."

"You shouldn't be."

Beast Boy nodded vigorously in agreement. Raven narrowed her eyes at him and he gave her a "what?" gesture.

"All right, all of you. We're in public," Raven hissed. She glanced around, thankful that no one seemed to have overheard them.

"Really Raven, then you shouldn't have talked about sex for the past fifteen minutes," Robin grinned.

Raven sighed and placed her forehead in her hands, removing the bands from her teammates.

Starfire immediately crossed her arms and pouted. "It is not fair. You have the talk about sex and leave me out of it."

Raven glanced up at her. "Because you lack a certain thing called discretion. You'd blab every little detail out loud enough for the whole restaurant to hear."

"I would not," she huffed.

"Well…" Robin said. She gave him a hard glare and he cringed.

"Are we finished yet?" Raven asked, exasperated.

"Hey Rae…?"

"What?" she all but snapped at Beast Boy.

"Can we try girl on top?"

Raven squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist, reining in the temptation to smack Beast Boy in the face.

"Cause I just think, what we did last night might work even better if you're on top," he said impishly. Starfire had a huge beam on her face and Robin snorted with a smirk.

"You're all impossible," Raven grumbled.

ooo

After the sushi the Titans headed to the movie theater. They squabbled over the movie selection, then finally agreed on one and headed in, stopping at the concession stand for popcorn and sodas.

They chose seats near the back of the theater, the girls sitting in the middle with Robin and Beast Boy on either side. Starfire leaned toward Robin as he put his arm around her shoulders and Beast Boy slipped his hand onto Raven's thigh.

Beast Boy whispered comments to Raven, making her snort throughout the film. Starfire giggled when Raven repeated it to her.

Once the movie let out Beast Boy heard an ice cream truck's tinkling melody and convinced everyone they needed some ice cream for dessert. He chased after the truck merrily waving his arms, Starfire right on his heels. Robin and Raven had to smile as they walked behind. Beast Boy ordered a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar and Raven got her standard fudge pop. Starfire had a fondness for drumsticks and Robin requested a zebra waffle cone.

They headed back to their vehicles casually, nibbling on their treats. Robin's pocket buzzed with an alert on the communicator.

He frowned and pulled it out, flipping the screen open.

"Huh," he said, licking on his cone. Starfire watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"The system detected a disturbance on... oh great."

"What? Where was the disturbance?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin sighed. "Inspiration Point."

Beast Boy started laughing. "No kidding?"

"Yep."

"What's the trigger?"

"Female distress call."

Now Beast Boy really started laughing. "Sure it was 'distress?' I'm pretty sure there's shouting going on up there all the time."

"That wouldn't trigger, Beast Boy," Robin said crossly.

"So some chick's cries of 'oh God yes!' got a little too loud, I bet it's nothing more than that."

"We still have to go," Robin said. "As much as I don't want to."

"Fine fine. Let's go."

They got on their bike and mo-ped and headed up to the clifftops that overlooked the city.

Once they hit the fork in the road that split into different paths, they agreed that Robin and Starfire would take the right path and Beast Boy and Raven the left.

The two couples separated into the wooded night.

Surprisingly they didn't see any other cars tucked into the alcoves of trees off the main road but Beast Boy knew they'd be up here somewhere, perhaps deeper in the woods where the cops weren't likely to patrol.

Finally he pulled over himself, kicked the stand down and took off his helmet.

"I really don't think there's anything going on up here," Beast Boy said. "Robin just likes to work. We should stage an intervention."

"Like that would help. If Starfire can't get him out of the evidence room or off a 'case', nothing will."

"Well, I don't see any dastardly villains, do you?" Beast Boy said, mock scanning the woods with a hand over his eyebrows.

"Nope. I don't sense anything either."

"Then let's make better use of our time, huh?" he grinned toothily, backing Raven up against his ride.

"I am not making out on a mo-ped."

"But it's not just _any_ mo-ped Rae, it's the _B-ped_."

"Just because you assigned what is to your questionable sense of humor an amusing moniker does not make it any less lame."

"It's not lame!"

"It kinda is."

"Well fine," he grumbled. "Then where do you wanna do this?"

"At home, where I won't end up with pine needles up my ass."

He crinkled his nose. "You won't get-"

"Bumblebee and Cyborg did it in the woods once. She said she was still finding needles three days later."

"Ahh... ouch."

"Yeah."

"But what about that tree? It's a white birch. No pine needles."

She considered. "I didn't think we'd be doing it in public places this soon."

"You made out with me on top of the club."

"Truuuue."

"Come on Rae," he said, pulling her close and running his hands along her sides and hips, slowly moving her toward the tree.

"We shouldn't..." she tried feebly, giving in because Beast Boy was starting to nibble and kiss on her neck. She moved her jaw to give him room.

"Oh, we should," he said as her back hit the birch.

ooo

"Let's check out the area," Robin said, pulling his helmet off his head and placing it on the back of the bike. Starfire removed hers as well but gripped the front of his shirt before he could walk off.

"Wait," she purred.

He raised an eyebrow. "Star?"

She tugged him back, his hips nestling between her legs as she stayed seated sideways on the bike.

"I have always wanted to conduct the making out on the Point of Inspiration," she murmured, pecking kisses along his jaw.

"Star," he whined. "We're technically on a mission now."

"I know," she sulked. "But it is the perfect opportunity, is it not?" she trailed her hands over his chest, squeezing him a little tighter as she wrapped her legs around his waist effectively trapping him.

Robin groaned. "You tease."

"Oh, it is only teasing if I do not plan on giving you anything," she hummed. "I plan on giving you anything you want."

"Baaaabe," he growled, letting her place his hand on her upper thigh.

"Please, do not tell my _k'norfka_," she said wide-eyed. "He would be most angry to find out I am up on the Point of Inspiration with you."

Robin chuckled. "Hope he isn't waiting with a shot gun when we get you home."

"He thinks you are the bad boy," she said coyly. "He thinks you are the bad influence on me."

Robin bit her bottom lip. "I corrupted you, huh?"

"Oh yes, you most certainly did," she giggled.

Starfire leaned her head back as Robin's hand slipped up her skirt.

"And this would be why I like the easy access," he quipped.

"Oooh," was all Starfire could respond.

"Jeez, you're all… how turned on are you? We only just started."

"I have been wanting you since the sushi place when you were talking about sex so candidly."

Robin made a noise deep in his throat and pushed his hand further. Starfire gripped his shoulders and attached her mouth to his. She pawed at him, sliding her hands under his shirt and he retaliated by doing the same with his free hand. His other hand was doing wonderful things with its thumb and fingers.

She started for the zipper on his jeans, fumbling over the expanded length inside them.

"Star Star Star," he said, pulling his lips away from hers. "We can't do this out here."

"Why not?" she pouted.

"We could be seen."

"But, who would see us? Anyone else up here would be engaged in similar activities, yes?"

"What if Beast Boy and Raven come back?"

"Oh, they will not be back," Starfire giggled.

"Raven is hardly the type."

"But Beast Boy is charming and persuasive. I am sure they will find a tree, since Raven seems to have a disdain for his ped of the mo."

"Well, besides. We don't have anything."

Starfire frowned, her hands slipping from the front of his pants. "Oh. If it helps, we would be safe right now."

Robin held in a sigh.

"You know how I feel about that."

"Yes, I do," she said, her tone changing.

"What's that about," Robin said sternly, slipping his hand out from under her skirt.

"It is frustrating that you are refusing me based on an excuse. This is one of those times when you could trust me and you do not."

"I do trust you. But people who are dating and not on birth control that want to be safe use condoms. That's the human way."

Starfire recoiled, a hand flicking up to her mouth.

"What? Starfire, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. We should patrol the area," she said, hopping down from the bike and pushing past him.

"Oh no you don't. Where are you going; you're upset."

"I am not upset," she glared at him. "Please, let us complete the scope of the area."

"Stop it. What did I say?"

"Nothing," she clipped. "Let us go."

"Staarr," he called after her.

She lit up a starbolt. "This area is secure," she declared. "Shall I fly above the trees for the aerial view while you run the ground route?"

"Starfire, stop it."

"Please, I merely am trying to conduct the patrol."

"You're pissing me off, is more like it."

She gave him a shrewd look and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh?"

"Yeah," he said angrily. "I'm trying to talk to you. Take it seriously."

"I am serious. I have been serious," she fumed, her eyes lighting up.

"What did I say that upset you?"

"Nothing."

"_Stop_ it, Starfire! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"I have apologized for what I have done and I am most sincerely sorry, and I realize it is the matter of trust, but it hurts every time you disregard my attempts to win you back. I know I am the alien and I do not understand things of Earth but I do my best to fit in. I try my hardest Robin, but I do not know where to draw the line. I will never be the Earthling and I must reconcile that with myself, but it is hard to fit in to a place where I do not belong and I keep having that fact thrown back into my face!"

"Star…"

She huffed and crossed her arms, turning her back to him.

"Is that why you refused the mustard today? Because you think you don't fit in if you don't order soda like the rest of us?"

Starfire sniffed and didn't answer.

"You fit in like you're supposed to, Star. You're different in other ways and that's perfectly okay. You have a home here. You have friends who love you here."

"I know this."

"When I said I was going about the protection thing the human way, I wasn't throwing your method in your face. I mean, I wasn't trying to. Using condoms really is the way humans approach sex before they're ready to try for a baby, unless the woman is on birth control. I was trying to do it the right way by my culture. I'm sorry."

"You should not be sorry. It was I who broke your trust. Why should we not do things the human way?" she said flippantly.

Robin knit his eyebrows. "We tried things your way," he reminded her.

She spun around. "And I ruined it for us, yes?" she was spitting mad now.

Robin backed off. "Well…"

"Yes. I have ruined everything. My stupid alien ways cannot be trusted. I try everything I can to fit in here but it does not work, and yet trying to do things my way is completely foreign to you as well. I am left in the middle of the rock and the place that is hard."

"Star," he said, exasperated. "You fit in fine. If you want to be more alien, go ahead. No one is stopping you but you, really. It's your own sense of self-consciousness that's making you feel like you have to be human and follow our ways. You seem like you're unhappy either way, so I don't know how to help you."

"You do not understand how I feel. You do not understand at all," she accused.

"No, I don't. Only a little. I felt extremely out of place at IGP. So I get it, but certainly not to the extent that you do."

"Why do you not allow me to work for your trust?"

"I already do trust you, Starfire. I do. I was trying to do things my way, and I didn't realize how much it was hurting you in the process. I was scared, I got burned and so I was being overly cautious. Come here," he said, holding out his arms.

She kept her head down, looking up at him through her lashes.

He beckoned. "Come on."

She shuffled over and leaned her head against his shoulder, her arms still crossed. He enveloped her, kissing her on the head.

"I don't want you to be upset. I want you to be happy where you are."

"I know... I feel so lost. I do not know what I am anymore," she said tearfully.

"You're a displaced princess," he said. "And your home is with me."

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you want to be more Tamaranian? You know I'll try and accommodate you on anything you want."

"But that is the thing. I do not want… I feel… Tamaran is no longer my home. It never felt like it was. There are too many painful memories and while I enjoyed the traditions of my people, my father and my sister had taken away everything that was precious to me. It has 'soured' me, yes?"

"Yes."

"So I found you and I want to fit in, I really do. But something inside of me mourns the loss of my own culture, and yet another part of me feels like I am betraying my culture, and then the other part of me wishes I were human so I could be a normal girl for you."

"Star," he protested. "Don't you dare feel like you have to be _anything_ for me. I fell in love with you because you were different."

"Truly?" she snuffed.

"Truly," he answered.

"Robin?"

"What?"

"I hate the condoms."

He laughed. "Okay."

"I only wish to use them if I am close to ovulating."

He hugged her tight. "Okay. You have to promise though, that you will absolutely tell me every time you are."

"I promise."

"Okay."

"Are you still opposed to having the sex out here?"

"You're still ready to go after all that?"

"It is the make up sex?"

He laughed again. "Yeah I guess. But what about the mess? Condoms would actually be more convenient out here."

"Hmm," she said. "You have the point."

"Can we make up make out and finish at the tower?" he murmured, backing her up to the bike.

"That would be permissible," she said, pulling on his shirt to rein him in for a kiss.

The kiss was broken by a scream, however. The two jerked apart.

"What was that?"

"It sounded frightened, yes?"

Robin spun around, trying to hear where the scream had originated. Starfire lit up her hands and lifted off the bike. She darted up into the sky.

"There!" she pointed. "Oh Robin, a large man is chasing a girl!"

"Come on, let's go!" he shouted, retrieving his belt and bo staff from a compartment on the bike. "Lead the way Star!"

She led him through the sky as he crashed through the undergrowth in between the trees.

A girl came into view, stumbling on a tree root as she kept looking fearfully behind her.

She scrambled to her feet and dashed toward Robin.

"Oh thank God! I thought I was going to die!" she wailed. Starfire descended from the trees and landed next to Robin and the distraught girl.

"Where's the guy that was chasing her?" Robin said, looking around.

"He disappeared," Starfire said apologetically. "I lost him amongst the trees."

"What happened to you?" Robin asked the girl.

"My _stupid_ boyfriend and I were making out over there," she pointed through the trees, "when this freak jumped out of the bushes! He had a machete and he started waving it around at us and Devon flipped out and ditched me! He _ditched_ me!"

Robin transferred the hysterical girl to Starfire and started peering through the woods.

"Did you get here by car?"

"Yeah, in Devon's car. Well it's actually his dad's car but Devon was allowed to have it for the night," she babbled, unnerved and clutching at Starfire. They came into the small clearing.

Devon was waiting at his (dad's) car.

"Oh, hey there you are babe! Glad to see you're not dead. Whoa, are those the Titans?"

The girl then proceeded to launch into a tirade and ripped Devon a new one. Robin and Starfire backed off, not wanting to get in the middle of the argument and faded back into the woods to hopefully find some clues about the mysterious stalker.

"Sooo glad I'm not him," Robin joked. "I'd hate to be in that car!"

"He was a _chlorbag_," Starfire said disdainfully. "He ran away and left her to fend for herself! He is the coward."

"Totally agree with you there," Robin said, nodding.

"You would never leave me to fend for myself," Starfire said, giving him a sweet smile and sliding her hand into his.

"Nope," he said, smiling back. They made a valiant search of the area but no one was hiding as far as they could see. Robin was about to call it when another scream echoed through the trees.

"Oh, _X'hal_," Starfire huffed. "What is out in the forest?" She let go of Robin's hand and zipped up through the tree canopy.

"Robin!"

"What?" he called up.

"There is a lake nearby! I can see people running along the waterfront!"

"Go, I'll catch up!"

Robin ran down the narrow path in the trees toward the lake. He stopped at a wooden sign just before the tree line. The painted words on it caught his eye.

"What the?"

It was old and worn, like it had been there for a very long time.

"Crystal Lake?"

"Robin!"

"No way," he said, running past it. "That can't be."

He burst through and ran down the beach to a couple sitting on the sand, clutching at each other and crying.

"She is hurt," Starfire said, inspecting the slash on the girl's arm.

Robin reached into one of the pouches on his belt and pulled out a roll of bandage.

"Here," he said. Starfire took it from him and deftly bandaged the girl's wound.

"Where did he go?"

"He has disappeared again," Starfire said, not looking up from her task. "The couple said he chased them from the woods and he had the machete and the mask of hockey. He managed to cut her before he ran away when I arrived."

"Hmm. Where's Raven and Beast Boy?" he said, pulling out his communicator. "We need help, we're gonna have to comb the woods for this nut job."

He directed the couple to find their car and go to the hospital, then paged Beast Boy's comm.

It was a moment before Beast Boy answered, only activating voice. Robin smirked and Starfire joined him with a grin.

"_Dude,_ _what?_" Beast Boy said, a little breathless.

"That distress call up here wasn't a false alarm. I've had two couples chased by a suspect with a machete that's capable of doing damage; a girl was injured. I need you two to help out pronto."

There was a silence for a moment and then a huff. "_Kaay. Um… sec._"

Robin snorted and Starfire gave him an amused look.

"Remember how that used to be? Doing it whenever and wherever we got the chance?"

"You still try whenever and wherever you get the chance," she said slyly.

"I think you mean _you_ do, pretty girl. You were the one trying to jump my bones out here."

"It is a pity we were the ones to answer the call first," Starfire sniffed, turning her nose up.

"We're heroes Star," Robin reminded her. "But that's what I thought," he added cheekily.

"_Seriously, just… put your pants on. We gotta go."_

"_Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm trying."_

"_You're the one that wears panties Rae, and by the way, they're up there."_

"_It's not my fault someone was a little enthusiastic …wait…is your comm still on?"_

"Yes, it is," Robin said.

There was silence on the other end as he and Starfire both snickered at each other.

"_We'll be right there,_" Raven's voice cut in, and then it clicked as she shut the comm on their end.

"Well, that was amusing."

It was a couple of moments before Raven's soul self screeched in the air and she and Beast Boy ported through.

"Hey there. What took you so long?" Robin grinned teasingly at them.

"Shut up," Beast Boy scowled. Raven's cheeks were flushed and she wouldn't look them in the eye.

"Something's out there team. We have to catch this guy before anyone else gets hurt," Robin said, becoming all business.

"Did you see the Crystal Lake sign?" Beast Boy said. "That wasn't here before, and that's not even the lake's name! This is Sunset Lake! Someone made that sign and put it here."

"Yeah," Robin said, rubbing his chin and thinking. "Both couples reported that he was carrying a machete and this last couple said he had a hockey mask on."

"Hello, Jason Voorhees wannabe," Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I get that," Robin said, scowling. "It was pretty obvious. All the couples up here are easy targets. What's his motive though?"

"Maybe he died at the bottom of the lake and he's pissed that some chick beheaded his mom?"

"Really Beast Boy? Really?"

"Well! It's the plot of the movie! The first one anyway, there's like a bajillion of them."

"Try like twelve or so."

"It's almost as bad as those _Land Before Time_ movies, I swear. Aren't they on like, number fifteen?"

"_Boys_," Raven cut in. "I'd love to movie review but there's a disturbance over there." She pointed.

"Should we do the splitting up?" Starfire asked uncertainly.

"Are you kidding?" Beast Boy exclaimed. "It's horror movie rule number one! If we split up we're all as good as dead."

"I highly doubt the idiot in the woods is going to get the drop on any of us, Beast Boy," Raven said. "We're all big kids, we can protect ourselves."

"Raven's right, we'd cover more ground. Unless you think you need backup, Beast Boy," Robin goaded.

"Oh whatever dude. I'm going to be the only one that survives."

"Nope, not you. It's always the final girl."

"What? I thought comic relief always survives," he joked. "Because we all know I'm the funny guy here."

Raven released a loud sigh. "No Beast Boy, we've been through this. Comic relief gets killed off first or somewhere in the middle to keep some semblance of humor through the narrative."

"So you're admitting I'm funny."

"I didn't say that."

"Guys-" Robin started.

Another shriek echoed through the trees and all the Titans jerked toward the sound. Raven and Starfire took to the air as the boys followed on foot.

"Quit looking up Star's skirt, Beast Boy!" Robin scolded.

"What?"

"I saw that!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Bullshit!"

"Just wanted to see if she was wearing whatever she wore to the club," he teased.

Robin scowled and shoved Beast Boy off the path into the bushes.

"Not cool, dude!" Beast Boy shouted after him.

"Then quit ogling my girl!"

"Can't help it, you were looking too!"

"Starfire is _my_ girlfriend; I'm allowed to look, doofus!"

"Raven never wears skirts, it's not fair," Beast Boy whined.

"Not my problem," Robin said as he skidded to a stop at an intersecting path.

"We have lost him," Starfire called down.

"What the _hell_," Robin swore. "Beast Boy, you take that path. I'll go this way. Girls, scout from the air. I want to find this creep and shut him down, now."

"Catch ya on the flip side," Beast Boy said, turning into a bloodhound and lumbering down his path, nose snuffling along the ground.

Starfire found the couple first, another running from the Jason figure in the woods. The girl was tying her scarf around her boyfriend's thigh which had received a pretty nasty slash.

"Robin," Starfire said into her comm, helping the pair into their car. "I found another couple, the boy was injured on his leg."

"Something's strange here."

"Yes, I feel these injuries are not intended to kill, merely to maim, for the fun?"

"I agree. It's like someone wants to play Voorhees but doesn't want to actually murder."

"That is the blessing from our standpoint, yes?"

"Definitely. Still, we gotta find this guy."

"I am on it," Starfire said, taking to the air again. She scanned around and when she spotted movement in the trees she dipped down, hands lit and on alert.

Instead of finding her target she startled another pair of amorous teenagers.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, looking away with a blush as the two scrambled for their pants. "My apologies but it is not safe here tonight. There is the creep who is pretending to be the Jason Voorhees and he is attacking the couples that are in the woods. Please, you should find somewhere safer to do… that."

The two scampered out of the underbrush, thanking Starfire for her warning with flaming faces.

She would have to be more careful with her approach. A tree branch cracked and she whipped around, starbolts at the ready.

"Who is there?" she called, eyes narrowed. She wrinkled her nose. Something smelled like b.o. and stale nacho cheese. She heard the soft woosh of air and spun just in time to miss being sliced in the back.

She shouted in surprised and cast a volley of starbolts at her foe.

Her comm blipped in her pocket, no doubt Robin had heard her cry and wanted to know what was wrong but she didn't have time to answer.

Her opponent ducked into the bushes and she got her first glancing look at him. He was squat and bulky, huffing from the exertion of dodging her projectiles. He indeed had the Jason hockey mask on and a large machete which he was now using to cut himself a path through the growth. Apparently he was quite the coward when faced with true opposition. She zipped after him easily just as Beast Boy came from the other side, loping through the trees as a deer. He changed into a gorilla with a menacing growl and the wannabe stumbled and fell backward. Robin and Raven arrived from opposite sides and the poser was trapped. Starfire reached him first, he swung around and waved his machete threateningly at her, grunting and huffing. She caught his hand, pulled the weapon from his grasp and bent the blade in half.

The resulting familiar wail "Jason" let loose made all of them groan.

Starfire waved her hand in front of her nose, trying to dispel the unique scent of uber geek.

"Oh _God_, really?" Robin said, rolling his eyes.

"What have you _done_? Nooooooooooooooooo!"

Starfire dropped the machete with delicate fingers and a grimace.

"That was a limited edition movie prop replica! You owe me nine hundred dollars!"

"You spent nine hundred dollars on that?" Beast Boy laughed.

"Shut up! I just got it and this stupid bitch ruined it!"

"Dude you so got scammed. And don't call Starfire a stupid bitch," Beast Boy said, his voice hard at the end. "She is neither of those things."

"Whatever, she owes me a new one, if you can even _find_ them! They're going for fifteen hundred on eBay!"

"Don't worry Control Freak, they don't let you keep replica machetes in jail," Robin cut in.

"I didn't kill nobody," he said defensively. "I just wanted to have a little fun and those stupid kids were sitting ducks."

"You cut two of them, they have to go to the hospital. They didn't deserve that."

"Death by sex, dude."

"You know your tropes, good for you," Robin said sarcastically. "It still doesn't justify what you did by any means. The cops are on their way right now."

"I don't even care," he muttered, picking up his precious mangled machete and cradling it. He glared at Starfire again. "You could've hit me or do anything other than destroying my replica."

"I am most sorry?" Starfire said, genuinely feeling contrite.

"You don't have to apologize to him Star!" Robin said, exasperated.

"I don't accept anyway!" Control Freak snarked.

"Raven, can you shut him up please?" Robin said.

"With pleasure." She cast a band over Control Freak's mouth and pulled his hands behind him for good measure.

"Can you put him in a bubble? He smells like 'I play World of Warcraft for twenty four hours a day eight days a week."

Raven snorted and placed a bubble shield around him. The four plus their captive started toward the edge of the woods to meet the police. The flashing lights were just coming up the hill.

"Well guys, I guess that's it for the night huh?" Robin said as JCP loaded Control Freak into their special wagon to contain him.

"It was still a lovely night," Starfire said.

"It was a train wreck," Raven countered, crossing her arms.

"Well I had fun," Beast Boy interjected.

"Because Control Freak out-nerded you again?"

"No, because I thought it was awesome when your panties landed in the tree branch."

"Beast Boy!" Raven hissed.

"Save it Raven, we know you're really a hippie," Robin teased.

She scowled. "Apparently pick on Beast Boy day was replaced with pick on Raven day."

"It's always pick on Beast Boy day. It's just fun to tease you too."

"Can we go home now?" she whined.

"Why? Wanna finish what you started up against the tree?" Robin grinned.

"Well I certainly do not blame her. I would like to finish what we started on the R-Cycle," Starfire cut in.

"Ooooooh, looks like someone was getting' his own action in the woods, huh Robin?" Beast Boy laughed.

"All right, fine. Let's go home guys."

"We should toss our keys into a hat and go home with whoever's key we get," Beast Boy said suggestively, raising his eyebrows up and down.

"That doesn't work, remember? Last time you picked _my_ keys," Robin joked.

Beast Boy grimaced. "It was worth it cause that meant Raven got Star's."

"Point taken."

"This did not ever happen that I recall," Starfire said, tilting her head.

"They're idiots," Raven said. "Come on, you can drive the R-Cycle right? Let's drive home together, those two can share the banana seat."

"Oh! That sounds like fun!" Starfire clapped.

"I am _not_ riding on a mo-ped," Robin said resolutely. "And Star is not driving the R-Cycle."

"You do not think I can drive the R-Cycle?" Starfire said.

"Um... I'm sure you can. But it's my ride and you're not touching it."

Starfire huffed. "I could drive it perfectly fine. You showed me how."

"I did, in case of an emergency. This is not an emergency."

"Fine. Raven and I will not drive home together. But then you will not witness her putting her arms around me and pressing to me tightly to hang on while we-"

"Oh dude, that might so be worth the banana seat to see that," Beast Boy said.

"Nothing is worth a banana seat, Beast Boy," Robin said blandly. "Not even hot girl on girl."

"My hands might accidentally slip," Raven said casually, inspecting her nails.

"Get the mo-ped," Robin said. "Go! Hurry!"

"I'm going dude, I'm going!"

Raven smirked at Starfire. "It's so easy it's almost not fun."

"I think it is fun," she giggled. "We can manipulate them so well."

"No you can't," Robin said, crossing his arms. "I'm not actually riding with Beast Boy."

"No?" Starfire said, sauntering up to him seductively. She held him with flirty eyes and slipped her hand into his pants, purposely brushing against him. He sucked in a breath and almost fell backward as she took the keys from his pocket.

She twirled them around her index finger.

"See you back at the tower," she said, linking arms with Raven and winking at him.

Starfire put on a helmet and Raven put on the second one. They got onto the R-Cycle and Starfire revved it before motoring down the path.

Robin stood with his mouth gaping as Beast Boy putted up on the B-ped.

"Dude! Where'd they go?"

"They're gone."

"Whuuut. You let them go? I didn't get to see them! I have to share a banana seat with you now for _nothing_?"

"You can fly, I'll take the stupid mo-ped."

"No way dude, I'm not letting you drive the B-ped. How could you let them drive away before I got back!"

"Starfire did this... she... um..."

"She seduced you, didn't she," Beast Boy said, exasperated.

"Uh huh."

"Here. Goggles. You're gonna want them. Oh and the B-ped doesn't have a shield like the R-Cycle does, so you're gonna wanna keep your mouth shut."

Robin scowled and looked at the goggles disdainfully. "I've made a huge mistake."

They could still hear the R-Cycle's motor in the distance.

"How fast can this thing go? Could we still catch them?"

Beast Boy rubbed his hands together. "I'm sittin' on four and a half horses right here, my friend."

Robin raised an eyebrow and sighed. "...Four and a half? That's it?"

"Hey! It's a mo-ped, not a fancy schmancy custom built motorcycle, cut it some slack."

"Sorry. We're never going to catch them."

"Get on. I'll fly us."

"Right," Robin muttered, putting his goggles and helmet on. He slung his leg over the seat as Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed the mo-ped's handlebars.

He cawed at Robin and lifted off.

The girls were visible through the trees as Beast Boy flew higher.

"Set us down in front of them," Robin called. "We'll intercept them that way."

Beast Boy squawked in response and passed the girls' position on the ground. He set them down in an alcove and Robin started up the mo-ped, Beast Boy ushering him aside.

"Really? You're going to make me sit behind you?" Robin said distastefully.

"It's my ride, you're not touching it," Beast Boy quoted.

"Didn't work on Starfire, why should it work on me too?" Robin shot back.

"Dude, either get on or walk home."

"Fine," Robin grumbled. They could hear the girls approaching.

Beast Boy putted up the B-ped and pulled out into the path.

Starfire and Raven were coming fast. They giggled and waved, then Starfire veered toward a fallen log.

"What's she doing?" Robin panicked.

Starfire used the log to pop a wheelie and launch the R-Cycle over the boys. She stuck the landing and kept on zooming down the road.

"Not a scratch, you hear me!" Robin shouted after her, waving his fist. "Go, go!"

Beast Boy started up and went after them. "Dude, that was totally one of your moves! How did she do that?"

"She picks things up quickly. We're not going fast enough!" Robin hollered into Beast Boy's ear.

"Just wait, I'm saving the nitro!"

"You modded it to have nitro on this thing? Do it! They're too far ahead already- AAACCK! AWWW!"

"Bug?" Beast Boy called.

Robin continued coughing.

"Told you to keep your mouth shut."

ooo

Even the nitro boost couldn't save the boys' crushing defeat.

Starfire and Raven were waiting in the garage, giggling to themselves, the R-Cycle parked neatly in its spot.

Robin was still trying to cough up bug parts out of his lungs when Beast Boy pulled in.

"Oooh, look at Robin's hands around Beast Boy's waist," Starfire said teasingly. "Do you think his hands accidentally slipped?"

"By the huge blush on his face I'd say they did," Raven said.

"Dude, you said we were cool, and you wouldn't be obvious!" Beast Boy complained. "It _never happened! _That's what we said!"

"I'm sorry! There was that huge bump and there was nothing I could do!"

"A huge bump?" Raven said, a smirk on her face. "Is that referring to the road or to Beast Boy after Robin got a little too friendly?"

"Oh my God," Beast Boy said, clamping his hands over his ears. "They're never going to let us live this down."

"Ready to go upstairs, Raven?" Starfire said, offering her arm.

"Yes, I believe I am. Let's leave these two lovebirds at it."

Both boys scowled.

"Duuuuude! I told you double dating was nothing but trouble! I was supposed to get laid tonight!"

"Oh shut up! What was all that out in the woods?"

"We got interrupted!"

"It's not my fault Control Freak is a bigger nerd than you!"

"You didn't make the girls wait for me, _not cool_."

"Oh let it go already!"

They took the elevator up, squabbling the whole way. The girls were not in the common room.

"Well... guess it's good night then," Robin said, edging away.

"Yeah yeah. Go figure out if she's in your room or hers."

"I bet it's mine. At least you know Raven will be in hers, cause she doesn't touch your room with a ten foot pole."

"Very funny dude."

"Seriously, sometimes I worry that you'll get lost in one of the piles of junk and I'll have to arrange a search and rescue mission."

"Shut up!"

"I think the bottom layer could be carbon dated."

"Still not funny!"

"Go find Raven, get laid," Robin said, waving him off.

"Yeah same to you. Except, with Starfire I mean."

"Aww, here I thought you were giving me permission for a three-"

"Don't go there dude, I will totally kick your ass."

"You could try."

"Seriously, I'd kick your ass."

"Wanna bet?"

"Training room, right now, fifty dollars."

"You're on."

ooo

Starfire looked at the clock on her bedside stand. It had been at least fifteen minutes since she and Raven had gone to their rooms. It was unlike Robin to pass on the opportunity for easy sex, when he wasn't super tired or absorbed in work.

She frowned and pulled on her bathrobe, since she couldn't exactly saunter out in what she was currently wearing (which was nothing).

Raven met Starfire at the end of the hall. Apparently Beast Boy had been a no show as well, and that was even more surprising given how vocal he had been the entire night about spending it with Raven.

"Where are they?" Starfire asked.

Raven concentrated, then sighed and covered her face with her palm.

"They're in the training room."

"The training room?" Starfire asked.

"Yep."

The two headed down there and peeked through the door's window.

Beast Boy in the form of a tiger was chasing around a bounding Robin.

"Really," Raven said flatly.

"Robin is not wearing a shirt," Starfire breathed.

"Down girl. He's getting all sweaty."

Starfire crinkled her nose. "This certainly is not the way I imagined him getting the sweaty tonight."

Raven snorted.

Starfire grinned at her. "I was mostly hoping it would involve me, and not your boyfriend."

"Well I have better things to do than watch these two pinheads duke it out over their honor. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have the good night, Raven!" Starfire called after her. She turned back to the sparring match.

"So sad he will not have enough energy after he is done in there," she murmured to herself ruefully. "Perhaps it is another bath of the bubbles night." She grinned to herself. "Rubber ducky, you are the one..."'

* * *

So I realized I haven't updated since August of last year. Yeeah sorry about that.

Guys, I realize you're not all jerkfaces. I'm glad you're out there being sweet to the girls in your life. I tend to write off my own experiences however, and I've certainly experienced guys not understanding. Starfire was being over sensitive and Robin was looking for a reaction cause he knew he'd get one. They worked it out though, so don't worry. Sometimes we all get a little snarky. I don't know a single girl who hasn't had the "boys, what are they good for?" conversation. Sorry, it's just the way it is =)

I still appreciate everyone who comes back a-knockin' when I post. I'm so glad you guys are out there and still interested in the Titans, it means I'm not alone! Really hoping the shorts they're airing on Cartoon Network will facilitate interest in a sixth season? That would be a dream come true. Then I could finally make myself finish season 5. I refuse to watch the last episode. I can't do it.

Next chapter: Yeah I honestly have no clue. We are going to circle back to Blackfire's trial through, because this story has to come to an end sometime.


	38. Chapter 38

I realize this whole chapter is about sex. Deal with it, cause it's the last one you're going to get on the subject.

* * *

Starfire loved baths.

She loved that her tub was deep set and the smell of her strawberry bubble bath permeated the bathroom. The lights were off and she had lit several candles which cast flickering shadows around the room. No distracting sounds except the noise of the water echoing off the walls when she shifted position. She had clipped her hair up so it wouldn't get soaked because trying to dry that mane took a lot of effort.

Bathing rituals were one thing she missed about Tamaran. While the men did not always care about perfect hygiene, women had elaborate bathing houses akin to spas on Earth where they could clean themselves. The royal family even had their own private one with servants who drew baths, rubbed oils into her skin, practiced Tamaranian acupuncture, styled her hair and painted her face. Soaking in her little tub with fragrances reminded her of some of the good times she had with her mother and sister when she was young, before things became so confusing and tragic.

She closed her eyes and let the heat seep into her body. The thought of her sister made Starfire's eyebrows furrow.

Her sister's trial date could be announced any day now. She had anxiously been awaiting a transmission from Batman, Galfore, or the Watch Tower. Any connection to the IGP news line.

Each day that passed gave her a false sense of security. The longer it became the more she became complacent, but in the exact opposite way it made her on edge because she knew the day would be coming. She supposed it should bring her a sense of closure. It would end that chapter of her life and she could look forward to the happy years she had on Earth with Robin and her friends.

She sighed and wiped the wetness rimming her eyes. Why did thinking of her childhood home make her so incredibly sad? The loss of innocence was something every royal had endured. She was groomed for the throne since birth and trained to be a deadly warrior when she was a mere child. She was far from the first Tamaranian princess sent to the Citadel for a treaty- and then she packed those memories down so tightly they couldn't breathe, because it really would ruin her bath if she started letting those demons out of their vault.

She huffed. This was supposed to be relaxing and all she was doing was dredging her emotions through the nostalgic mud.

She heard her bedroom door swish open and figured Robin was finally done burning off his testosterone.

"Star?"

She shifted in the tub and heaved a sigh. She heard him cross to the bathroom and crack open her door.

"Hey," he said, peeking in.

"Are you done chasing around Beast Boy?" she said reproachfully, opening one lid and giving him the side eye.

"Yes," he said sheepishly, coming all the way into the bathroom. He perched on the edge of the tub. "There's too many bubbles, I can't see anything."

Starfire grumbled. "You would have seen a whole lot more if you had come up here an hour ago."

"Oh?" he said, looking interested. "What would I have seen?"

She sank in the tub and gave him a snarky grin. "Possibly it would have been me, sans the clothing, lying the spread of eagles on my bed, waiting for you."

His eyes widened. "You're not... joking? You were really..."

"Indeed I was. And now you shall never know the wonderfully wicked things I was going to do to you. Instead I am going to lay in my bath and when the water gets too cold I will get out and put on my pajamas and go to sleep," she said, miffed.

"But...but... couldn't you just..."

"You will never know," she said, closing her eyes again and leaning back.

"How about I just go out of your room, give you five minutes, and when I walk back in you do what you were doing before and then we do all those things you were talking about?"

"Hmm," she considered. "No."

"Aww what? Why not?"

"Because you did the ditching of me for Beast Boy. I was naked and waiting and you would rather spar? _Honestly_." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sooo... after you get out of the tub..."

She humphed. "I am not in the mood anymore. I started without you."

Now his jaw fell open. "You what?"

"What is a girl supposed to do?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you really?"

She grinned. "You will never know."

He stood up abruptly and wrestled out of his pants. "I'm getting in."

"No you are not!" she said, sitting up.

"So am." He kicked his pants away and stuck a leg over the side. Starfire grabbed it and tugged.

"Star! Stop it!"

"You are not getting in, this is _my_ bath!"

"You made that perfectly clear, jeesh. Should I be worried I'm getting replaced by your hand?"

"Ooooh, you," she growled as he grinned and managed to get his other leg into the tub too. Starfire let go and put her feet up, trapping him from sitting down.

"Knock it off, I want to get in too!"

"I said no!"

"You're gonna make me fall and crack my melon open!"

She squealed as he managed a sit and pushed him to the end of the tub, one foot on his chest.

He laughed. "You can't just let me in?"

"No," she said, turning her nose up.

"I'll tickle."

"No you will not."

"I know you lied to me. Your feet _are_ ticklish."

"No they are not."

"Really? Let's test this out." He snatched her foot from his chest and began teasing his fingers on the sole of her right arch.

She shrieked and giggled, tossing and turning and splashing water over the side of the tub.

"That's what I thought!" he exclaimed, gripping her bucking leg as best he could.

"Not! Fair!" she gasped. She had enough of that and wrenched her slippery leg out of his grip.

"Hey look, all the bubbles are gone. Nice."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Aww."

She pouted at him. "You ruined my bath!"

"Oops. Let's get you naked."

"I already am naked! You missed your chance," she snipped.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes," she snarled.

"Really sure?" He slid a hand up her calf.

"Absolutely positive," she said darkly.

"I think you're bluffing." Over her knee.

"Oh, I would not dare go higher if I were you."

"No?" Up her thigh.

"No," she growled in her throat.

"Not even, just right here?" He grazed his fingers between her legs.

"No," she sucked in a breath.

He leaned forward with a teasing grin. "What about if I did this?"

"Still angry," she said, her head falling back.

"If I doooo... this? Now are you still angry?"

"Oooooh... I... yes. Angry. Still... mad... at you."

"I don't think you really are. I think you're only mildly upset."

Starfire's mouth was open and she jumped, gripping the side of the tub.

"Don't have anything more to say?"

"Less of the talking and more of the action."

Robin snorted. "Is that how it is?"

"_Shh_," she hushed. She wiggled her hips up into his lap.

"It's kind of hard to do this in the tub."

"Then get out and let me finish," she huffed.

He smirked at her and slid his hand away, standing and grabbing a towel. He quick blew the candles out, then offered her his hand, helped her up and dried her off. He unclipped her hair and let it cascade down her back. They stepped out of the tub and Robin pushed her up against the bathroom sink.

"What are you doing?" she murmured as he nibbled on her neck, pressing his lower half into her belly.

"You," he mumbled into her shoulder.

She grinned and raised her hands to his muscular arms. His lips found hers for a moment and then he disconnected and picked her up. She squealed as he dashed into her bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She bounced and giggled.

He knelt on the mattress and pounced toward her with a grin. She shrieked playfully and tried to scoot away but he was too quick, grabbing her ankle and dragging her underneath him. She ended up on her back with her wrists pinned above her head.

"You left the bathwater in the tub," he chided teasingly.

"Oh, I do wonder why," she quipped back. "Possibly it was because a boy invaded it, then kidnapped me and tossed me onto my bed."

"Sounds like that boy needs to be taught a lesson."

"Yes. I should kick him out of my room."

"No, he wouldn't like that so much. I think there's something better you could do."

"Oh, you mean like lay naked on my bed in the spread of eagles and wait for him? I already did that, and he did not appreciate it," she snipped.

"Well he's very sorry."

"He can stuff his sorries in a sack."

Robin laughed. "Where'd you hear that one?"

"That is what Raven told Beast Boy when he tried to apologize once after he played a prank on her by dyeing her cloak pink. He was not very smart, was he?" she giggled.

"Yeah, not the brightest crayon in the box, that one."

"He is intelligent, just in his own way."

"One Chicken McNugget short of a Happy Meal."

Starfire belly laughed, covering her mouth with her hands to contain her giggles. "You are most mean! He is not stupid... sometimes he lacks the sense of common."

"Yes he does. I'm just kidding, you know that."

"Yes, I know." She crinkled her nose. "Could we not discuss Beast Boy right before we are about to have the sex?"

"You started it! And we are going to have sex then?"

She gave him a flat stare. "What do you think? You are laying on top of me and poking my leg. It is quite hard to ignore."

"Sorry."

"You can stuff your- Oh!"

"Yeah, I think I will."

She curled her legs around his waist. "That was very sneaky."

"It was, wasn't it?" he said smugly.

"Robin?"

"What?"

"Stop talking."

ooo

It was a lonely week for Beast Boy while Cyborg was gone, because while he enjoyed spending time with Raven, she didn't exactly like gaming marathons or playing frisbee in the park, or doing the other things he normally did with his best guy bud. Beast Boy pounced all over Cyborg when he came home after a long week of canoodling with Bumblebee- oh yeah, and there was that case thing, too.

Summer was flying by, between answering alerts and keeping things in order, life settled back into normal again.

Or mostly normal. Raven frowned as she pulled the last condom out of the box. Had they really gone through that many? It seemed like they had just bought them. Beast Boy couldn't keep his hands to himself and was rubbing his palms along her back and hips while she leaned over the side of her bed and dug in her nightstand drawer.

"Last one," she mentioned as she turned back around.

"Really?" he slurred. "Thought we just got some."

"That's what I thought too," Raven said, the frown still on her face. It couldn't have been much more than two weeks ago. Sure, it seemed that Beast Boy had quite the appetite (it was morning and he was already asking for it) but so far she had mostly been willing to meet it. Lately her body was getting tired however, and she denied him a couple of times mostly because she needed some downtime. Still... there were twelve condoms in a box. Had they really done it that many times in the span of two weeks? Sexual libidos vary from person to person and couple to couple, and nothing is wrong as long as both partners are willing, but to Raven the idea of having it almost every day seemed like a lot. Granted, they were relatively new at this, but she hadn't expected to keep the same pace like they had in the first few weeks.

She enjoyed having sex with Beast Boy but it wasn't a necessity. It wasn't like she craved it or had to have it every day. It was nice, it was a good release when she did happen to hunger for it.

But... she didn't feel the same way about sex as she seemed to sense from Beast Boy. He wanted it all the time, always ready to go. At first she thought maybe his animal instincts had something to do with it, but the things she sensed didn't seem so basic. He was more complex than that. She loved the feeling of sharing souls with him during the deed, it made her connected and complete, and his emotions suggested that he too felt the euphoria of their bond.

That was what gave Raven pause. The more she started to resist keeping her soul tangling with his, the more he emotionally beckoned and pleaded for it. It wasn't a verbal thing, she doubted Beast Boy was even cognizant of it, but it was becoming a problem. She was sensing from him the same urges she picked up when people suffer with addictions; the inability to control themselves and the withdrawal when they couldn't get a fix.

He was clingy, constantly in need to be in contact with her, even if it was just a hand on her back. She was getting concerned, this was becoming a real problem. Not to mention she was kind of sore and she wanted her body to herself for awhile.

Right about the time when Beast Boy was working himself into a good rhythm and she normally opened up the channels to touch his soul, she pulled her senses back and cut him off. Immediately he slowed his strokes and lifted his head from her neck.

"Babe?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"What's wrong?" he said, frowning.

"Nothing's wrong, why are you asking?" Raven said, playing dumb.

"Why aren't you doing the soul sharing thingy?"

"Do you need me to?" Raven responded.

He pouted. "Don't you want to?"

She sighed. Apparently they were going to have it out now. "I do, but sometimes I just want to stay in myself."

"You don't like sharing souls with me?" he said, the kicked puppy look evident in his eyes.

"It's not that, Beast Boy, not at all," she said, reassuring him. "I like it a lot. I just think we've been doing it so much lately-"

"You don't want to have sex with me?" he said, pushing himself up farther with a sad frown.

"No, no stop. It's not... I do. I do want to have sex with you, and I like sharing souls. I'm just concerned that we've been having it every day and I think you're becoming addicted-"

"I'm not _addicted_ to sex," Beast Boy said immediately.

Raven quirked her lips. First step, denial.

"We've gone through a whole box of condoms in two weeks," Raven said.

"So?"

"So... it's a lot."

"Who says it's a lot? Some people probably do it more."

"Yeah... but they're probably sex addicts," Raven said hesitantly. She bit her lip. She had a habit of pushing him too far.

He scrunched his face and started to pull out.

"No, don't... Beast Boy stop," Raven said, wrapping her arms and legs around him to trap him.

"Come on Rae, let me go," he protested.

"No. I didn't mean to ruin-"

"Well you did," Beast Boy said shortly, morphing into a mouse and scampering off the bed. Raven sat up, but he had already made it to her door, changed into something small to scuttle under the crack and was gone.

Raven stared at her tangled sheets.

"Well shit. Not how I wanted that to go," she sighed. "I need to work on tact."

ooo

Beast Boy darted into his room and morphed up into his human self, pulling the latex off his body in disgust and disposing of it in his bathroom. He found a pair of sweatpants and a tank and yanked them on. Then he flopped down onto his bottom bunk and stared at the top bunk with a scowl.

Raven's accusations had shaken him. The worst part was he knew she was probably right. He did seem to want it more than she did, it was always him initiating and she went along with it. He felt guilty. It wasn't like he forced her, she said no sometimes and he respected that completely. But he knew that if he didn't ask, she would ask a lot less often herself.

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He wasn't sure how to fix this one. He liked being with Raven. He felt lonely and empty if he had to go too long without feeling her. It was just so amazing being with her, meshing souls with her. He felt the effects of her powers in different ways, when they ported the magic made his senses twitchy and he often felt nauseous. This melding was completely different. It was amazing, trippy, made him feel totally ensconced.

He snorted. Was he really getting high off of soul melding sex with Raven?

Maybe it was the way she had brought it up, or the fact that she didn't pull her punch and called it for what it was. She deprived him of the meld and he fussed like a junkie cut off from his stash.

He scrubbed a hand through his hair. Already he could feel the tightness in his chest, the void that started creeping up on him whenever he yearned for her.

Yeah. This was bad. Bad enough to make him want to go crawling back to her and beg her to have sex with him, just so he could make the gnawing feeling go away.

Beast Boy buried his face into his pillow. They needed to talk. But it would have to wait awhile, because right now all he could see was him throwing Raven down on his bed, with or without her consent, and that worried him more than anything. Sometimes his control over himself was tenuous, especially when his animal natures started to cloud his senses. She would just have to stay away while he worked his emotions out.

Was there a support group out there for Raven junkies?

There was a knock on his door.

"Beast Boy?" came her small hesitant voice from the other side.

"Not now Raven," he said, lifting his head so his voice would carry just enough so that she could hear it.

"Um, why? I came to say I was sorry..."

"I know. Just, not now."

He could practically feel her hurt. It tore him apart but he was mad, embarrassed, and desperate all rolled into one and he couldn't face her, and he wasn't sure how to tell her.

He heard her place her palm on the door, then the soft shifting sounds of her magic and she was gone.

"Fuck. This _sucks_," he muttered, burying his face into his pillow.

ooo

Starfire's room featured floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the ocean, and while they were covered with heavy curtains sunlight inevitably peeked through and cast its glittering late summer rays over the couple snuggled up under the covers.

Starfire woke first, her skin licking up the sunlight and rejuvenating her energy stores. Robin cracked a bleary eye open, pulled his pillow over his head and tugged Starfire closer into his side. She giggled lightly. His hand curled around her ribcage, then dipped down into her waist, fingertips brushing over the flesh of her stomach and navel, palm curving over her hip. He mumbled incoherently and burrowed deeper.

Starfire yawned and blinked, watched the flecks of dust shimmer in the light and wiggled herself further into Robin's embrace. He mumbled some more and slid his hand up to cup her breast. Starfire grinned when she felt him shift and his mouth replaced his hand.

She stretched her back purposely, pressing into his warmth.

"You wish to have me already?" she said, amused, running her fingers lazily through his hair.

He responded by nibbling. She squealed and wriggled, and he switched to her stomach, then her thighs. She giggled, twisted in his grasp as his teeth grazed against her hip and nipped her flesh. She tried to scoot away but he grappled with her and pulled her back. After more tickling, nibbling, and playful wrestling he rolled her so she was perched on top of him. She sat up and brushed her hair over the back of her shoulder.

"This is what I like to see in the morning," he said, reaching his hands up.

She teasingly pulled away and he pouted.

Silkie wiggled out from under the covers, cooed and jumped into Starfire's lap.

"Oh, hello my little bumgorf!" Starfire chirped, scooping Silkie up and hugging him.

Robin sighed. "He always knows just when to show up, doesn't he."

Silkie squirmed out of Starfire's arms and wobbled up to Robin, munching on his ear and warbling.

"Yeah yeah, hello to you too, bud. Your momma lets you get away with everything."

Starfire giggled and plucked Silkie off of Robin and tossed him onto the floor. Robin used her distraction to align her hips with his.

"Oh!" she breathed, her eyes fluttering closed and her head falling back. She could tell the moment he entered it felt different. She shuddered, he gripped her hips and started her moving and she blinked at him, a smile on her lips. She placed her hands on his chest and took over the stroking. Silkie managed to make his way back up onto the bed and was slobbering on Robin's arm. He scrunched his nose and tried to push the little larva away.

"Silkie, come on," Robin complained. Starfire shook her head with a smile.

"He just wants the attention," she purred.

"He's ruining the mood."

"Mmm, he is not ruining my mood," she said, eyes closed, hips still rocking, ignoring the Silkie drama.

"Star, do something," he whined.

"Silkie," Starfire chided, head titled back, "quit the pestering."

Silke stopped slobbering and pouted, slowly slinking off the edge of the bed with little larva grumbles, suitably chastised.

"Thank you," Robin said, half sitting up and getting into the motion. Starfire's breathing became labored, her breath escaping in pants. When it really started to feel good she became vocal, and she knew Robin always liked to hear her moans and purrs, the shrieks and the oh oh oh _oh_!s. Those were his favorite. Good thing the rooms were mostly sound proofed. Raven wasn't immature enough to tease them if she happened to hear but they didn't want to bother her, either.

She was really getting into a rhythm and felt that strange sensation spreading across her abdomen, like the times before. She was frustrated again, her fingers clawing into his shoulders. Why wouldn't it just go? She worked at it so hard but it always felt just out of reach, like she didn't know how to let go and tumble over the edge. She knew she was thinking too much and mentally backed off, letting her instincts take over. He seemed to sense her distress and reached a hand to where they were joined.

It sent a shock though her, she jolted and shrieked and he kept it up while she leaned back, it was close, so close. She pushed, the same spot hitting inside over and over...

and then it finally caught.

She felt it streak through her, a raw sensation rippling through her lower half and she couldn't help the wails and the oh oh ohs and vaguely she smelled something burning but she was too busy awash in a new kind of feeling to really be concerned about that. The tremors rocked her as Robin gripped her wrists and jerked them away from his skin, but he didn't stop his motion and while she came down from the first high, he slowed just enough and worked up again as a second one hit.

Amazing. She couldn't control her body or her voice and she figured he was getting quite the show. So this was why everyone talked about that elusive spot. Definitely not a myth.

As she was shuddering from the aftershocks he was groaning softly and his whole torso contracted, he gripped her hips and pushed up and she knew he was finishing too. Once he relaxed and fell back against the bed she flopped over, her body tingling and numb.

They both breathed heavily after the exertion and Starfire couldn't move her jelly limbs.

"Oooooh... love you," she finally managed to say.

"Love you too," he slurred.

After a few good minutes of post "really amazing sex" glow, necessity made her roll back up and clumsily look for the tissues they kept by the bed.

"You're making a mess," he noted.

"I cannot seem to make myself care," she sighed happily, the box still in her limp hand.

Robin chuckled. "It was good?"

"Oh yes," she breathed.

"Was that what I think it was?"

"_Yes_."

"That different?"

She scrunched her face. "Yes and no. It felt wonderful but also exhausting getting there."

"At least I gave you one... wait two?" Robin grinned smugly. "Now you don't have to be so frustrated."

"Mmm," she hummed, the dreamy smile still on her face. That smile pulled into a crinkled nose.

"Don't move, we gotta get cleaned up," he said, checking. "Give me the tissues."

She slowly removed herself and hurried to the bathroom. He cleaned himself off and followed.

She grinned at him as she started the shower, then covered her mouth.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, examining his chest. "I am most sorry!"

He chuckled and looked down. "Yeah, you got a little into it. It's okay, it doesn't hurt... bad..."

Two bright red hand prints were singed on each pectoral.

"I will take care of that after we shower," she promised.

After hosing each other off Robin carefully put on a t-shirt and sweatpants, Starfire found some shorts and a baby doll tee and they headed to the medical bay.

Starfire dug around for some burn cream and square gauze pads. Robin pulled his shirt over his head gingerly by the collar and Starfire applied the cream.

What they forgot about however, was Cyborg. He poked his head in.

"Y'all okay?"

Starfire eeped and Robin jumped, trying to turn away so Cyborg wouldn't see the hand prints.

"I got an alarm that the med bay was in use," he teased. "Whatcha hidin'?"

"None of your business, Cy," Robin growled, covering his arms over his chest.

The Cybernetic boy tilted his head. "Is that burn cream? Y'all hurt yo'self on your chest?"

"Drop it!" Robin said.

Cyborg grinned like a cat. "Did she burn you?"

Starfire flushed scarlet and Robin rolled his eyes and sighed, uncrossing his arms. Cyborg hooted.

"Nice! Lookit those hand prints! Must've been a wild ride," he snickered. "You two need to stop getting burned. Isn't that what y'all were doin' the last time I caught ya up in here?"

Robin shot him a steely glare.

"Hey, just statin' the facts."

"Do me a solid, make like a sheep and get the flock out of here."

Cyborg snorted. "Cleeever. Whelp, I'll leave y'all to it then, if I'm obviously not needed. No training today, huh Rob? That looks like it smarts."

"Not a word, Cy," Robin warned.

"Scout's honor," Cyborg said, holding up three fingers.

"You weren't a ever a boy scout!" Robin called after him huffily as Cyborg went cackling down the hall.

"I am sorry," Starfire said contritely.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be an ass and give us teasing looks for a few days and then he'll forget about it," Robin said. Hopefully.

"He would not use it as the blackmail, would he?" Starfire said worriedly.

"If he does, I have a nice little video stored away of him baby talking with Bee," Robin grinned viciously. "He calls her his ickle wickle honey bun." He stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"That is definitely much worse than the evidence of hand prints from the amazing sex," Starfire said, giggling as she applied a gauze pad.

"I agree. At least this way I look like a stud," Robin laughed.

"Absolutely," Starfire purred, kissing him on the cheek.

ooo

After dinner, Robin and Starfire were lounging on the couch, Starfire taking in a documentary on dolphins and Robin clacking away at his laptop, doing some online homework.

Cyborg was sitting at the kitchen bar tinkering with blueprints and gadgets for a scheduled upgrade to his systems.

Beast Boy and Raven were nowhere to be seen. Usually that meant one thing, but Robin had seen Beast Boy fly away into the city as an eagle and Raven didn't appear from her room. Her comm indicated that she was still there but she could have left it in her bedroom on purpose, not wanting to be tracked.

Starfire figured they were having a fight. She could always pick up vibes like that about her friends. No one was going to interfere however until either of them asked for help.

Starfire was just learning that dolphins were intelligent enough to use found objects as tools when the screen blipped and a transmission with the Bat insignia overlaid the programming.

The three Titans exchanged glances. Starfire lifted the remote and accepted the call, heart hammering in her chest. This was probably the news she had been waiting for.

Batman popped up on screen, the Batcave dark and damp behind him. Alfred was at his side.

"Hello Alfred," Starfire said, a trembling smile on her face. "And, Batman."

Batman nodded and Alfred waved and returned a warm smile.

"Just the girl we were looking for, right sir?" Alfred said.

Starfire bit her lip. This was it. Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, you have the news for me?" she said, trying to keep the waver out of her voice.

"We've been contacted by IGP," Batman said tonelessly. "They've set Blackfire's court date."

Starfire's hands tightened. "And when is it scheduled for?"

"Late November."

Starfire let out her breath. Still several months away.

"We'll forward you the information. The prosecution will be contacting you to gather statements to build their case."

"So that's it then?" Robin said.

"That's it," Batman said. "Be on the lookout for Rollin. He will be contacting you."

"Okay," Robin said.

"Good to talk to you, Master Dick, Miss Starfire," Alfred said. Robin could just _see_ Batman rolling his eyes under his cowl.

"Remind me to call you later to get that strawberry cheesecake recipe from you, Alfred," Robin said.

"Oh! Yes, I have that. Do you want me to fetch it? It will only take me a moment, sir."

"Oh, um, sure," Robin said. Alfred turned and disappeared into the gloominess.

Batman was staring at him. "Cheesecake?"

"I was going to show Star how to make Alfred's famous cheesecake. Is that a problem?" Robin challenged, crossing his arms.

"Why would it be a problem?" Batman retorted.

"I don't know, you tell me," Robin shot back.

"Why don't y'all just whip 'em out and compare and save us the bickerin," Cyborg piped up from the kitchen.

Robin's face went bright red and Batman suddenly had very important things to type on the other side of his computer panel.

Alfred returned with a scrap of paper, glanced at Batman resolutely playing Mine Sweeper and Robin's flushed face. "What did he say this time?" he sighed.

"Nuthin," Robin muttered.

"You missed a flag, sir," Alfred said, while scanning the cheesecake recipe into the Batcomputer and emailing it to Robin.

Batman grunted.

"That box clearly had a bomb, sir."

"We all know that _now_," Batman grumbled.

"We'll talk later, Alfred," Robin said. "Thanks for the recipe. We'll have to let you know how it turns out."

"Please do. I always like to hear Miss Starfire's additions."

Robin turned a little green at that, since Starfire's additions tended to be non edible and could cause serious stomach pumping induced trauma to the average human. Alfred found utter delight in the plight of Robin's attempts to monitor Starfire's cooking.

The worst part about it was she was always so pleased and eager to share her concoctions with her friends, but none of them could actually eat it without dying or ending up in the sick bay for a night (or three).

"Well, have a good night," Robin said, about to sign off. At that moment Raven came into the room.

"Oh, Miss Raven, hello," Alfred said.

"Hello Alfred," Raven said, nodding back to him.

"I trust you are doing well?"

Raven hesitated and Alfred minutely raised his eyebrow.

"Yep. Peachy," Raven droned.

"Where is Master Beast Boy?"

"Don't know," Raven shrugged.

"Oh. Well give him my regards," Alfred said, inclining his head.

"Will do," Raven said, and gave him another nod. A moment passed between the two.

"Well, have a good night all. We'll be going now. Oh Master Bruce, you _knew_ there was a bomb in that one," Alfred chided.

Batman pouted and crossed his arms. "I hate this game."

Robin shook his head, waved goodbye to Alfred and disconnected the call.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked.

Starfire turned around. The look on her face said it all.

"The court date?"

She nodded.

"When?"

"Late November," Starfire said. "Batman will be forwarding us the details."

"Good to know," Raven said.

"There's some food on the stove for you Raven, if you want," Robin offered.

She glanced over. "Not hungry."

She walked through the common room doors as they swished open and disappeared as oddly as she had appeared.

"That was weird," Robin said. Starfire nodded and Cyborg shrugged.

ooo

Raven booted up her laptop and sat on her bed. She levitated a few scented candles around her room to help calm her nerves. She had sensed Starfire's inner turmoil and had gone to the common room to scope out why, correctly figuring it was news about Blackfire. Alfred had been a lucky bonus.

Once her computer was finished setting up an icon blinked on the bottom bar and Raven answered the call she was waiting for.

"Miss Raven," Alfred said warmly.

"Hey Alfred," Raven sighed.

"You seemed most unsettled a few moments ago. Is everything all right?"

"Not really. But it's awkward to explain."

"You don't have to. But you know I am always here when you need to talk."

"Beast Boy and I have hit a snag in our relationship."

Alfred nodded sagely. "Unavoidable in any good relationship. The key is how you two work together to solve it."

"He's not speaking to me right now."

"That makes it rather difficult," Alfred conceded.

"It's... not really my fault, but in a way it is."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is."

Raven was clearly uncomfortable. She shrugged her shoulders, rubbed her arm and couldn't quite make eye contact.

"I don't like talking about my problems. And if I do need to talk about a problem, Starfire usually is a good listener, especially with one like this, but she's got her own problems with her sister. I don't want to bother her. You're an extremely wise man. You have a wonderful aura. I guess I can't really explain it."

If she could look up, Raven would've seen a color to Alfred's cheeks at such high praise. But she continued to stare at a point down screen.

"Thank you Miss Raven. It's a wonderful compliment."

"You're welcome. Honestly, I already feel better, just talking to you and knowing you're listening. I'm jealous Robin kept you a secret for this long."

Alfred chuckled.

"The thing is... it's... embarrassing and I don't know how..."

"Miss Raven, I'm guessing your problem stems from the more intimate persuasion?"

"Yes," she said, her cheeks blushing scarlet.

"I see. You can spare the details."

"I shared my soul with him."

Alfred tilted his head. "You shared your soul?"

"Yes. My powers allow me to disconnect my soul from my own body. It can... meld with Beast Boy's soul. Connect with his."

"Oh, I see."

"It's a very unique and euphoric experience."

"I can imagine it would be."

"The problem is, I think he's becoming dependent on the sensation. He won't stop pestering me for it. Today while we were... um... I didn't do the meld. He became upset when I said I had reservations about it us doing it all the time. I told him I thought he was becoming addicted to it and he left immediately. I tried to go to his room to talk to him but he told me to go away."

The sadness was evident on Raven's face.

"Hmm," Alfred said. "Addictions are never an easy problem to handle. One person's addiction can certainly cause stress in a relationship and often the addicted do not like having their affliction pointed out to them."

"That's for sure. I just don't know what to do. I like soul melding with him too but sometimes I just want my body to myself. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings but I'm getting so drained."

"Once he cools down and allows you to talk to him again you both will have to examine how you feel about the situation. Listen to his side, but let him know that his behavior is detrimental to you, you cannot physically keep doing what you have been doing. He will understand. He is a wonderful bright young man who only wants to please you."

"I know," Raven said, blushing.

"Beating an addiction isn't easy. But you can help him, keep him accountable. Wean him off the sensation."

"Maybe save it for... special times."

Alfred nodded. "Yes."

"I should've been able to figure that out on my own," Raven said ruefully, finally looking up at Alfred. "I talk to Starfire about stuff like this all the time when she and Robin have issues."

"Ah, but that is because you have an outside opinion. In this matter, you are in the middle of the emotional situation, and I have the outside opinion."

Raven smiled. "Thank you Alfred."

"Anytime, my dear."

ooo

Starfire had retired to bed and Robin was finishing up his online homework at about one in the morning when Beast Boy trooped in and dug through the cupboards for a snack.

Robin continued clacking away as Beast Boy hopped over the back of the couch and slouched down, munching on a bag of chips.

Robin didn't need to have empathic powers to tell Beast Boy was in a mood. He was bummed and knowing the changeling was a social creature and probably wanted to talk, Robin glanced at him for a moment before going back to his work.

"Hey," Beast Boy said.

"Hey yourself. Where were you all day?" Robin asked casually, trying not to sound too interested.

"Out," Beast Boy replied shortly.

"That's it, just out?"

"Yep. Went cloud skipping."

"That's pretty high."

The younger boy shrugged.

"Saw Raven today, for a second," Robin said.

"Yeah?" Beast Boy said nonchalantly.

Robin frowned a little. Beast Boy obviously wanted company and probably some advice but he wasn't making this easy. Whatever their disagreement was, it had really affected him.

"She didn't know where you had gone. She didn't seem too happy about that."

Beast Boy shrugged again and crunched on another handful of chips.

"You mad at her or something?" Robin finally said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Not mad, exactly."

"She didn't seem like herself. Hope you guys aren't having trouble."

Beast Boy sighed. "We kinda are."

No really? Robin tried to look supportive.

"What kind of problems?" Robin said, closing the windows on his laptop.

"Uuuuh..."

"Sex."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

Robin smirked.

"Just turn off the lights, maybe she'll try girl on top then."

"Dude, shut up. It's not that."

"No? Then what is it?"

"I can't like... it's weird."

"You're into _that_ kind of stuff?" Robin said, giving him a look.

"Dude, stop it!" Beast Boy complained. While he appreciated Robin's attempt to keep the mood lighthearted he still needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Really, what are you having trouble with?"

"So... you know how Raven's powers can like, bond with you?"

Robin nodded. "I do."

"Well, she can... join souls."

"Really?" Robin said. "That's cool."

"Uh yeah, it is. It's crazy awesome dude. It's like... nothing I've ever experienced before ever. She makes me feel..." Beast Boy trailed off.

Robin grinned. "You've got it bad."

Beast Boy's haze faded. "Yeah," he said dejectedly.

"That's not a good thing?" Robin said.

"Not according to Raven," Beast Boy muttered.

"Raven sucks at feelings. Kinda like me," Robin joked.

"Ha, yeah," Beast Boy said. "Thing is, it kinda makes me crave her. I can't like... think. I just..."

Robin frowned. "Raven apparently thinks you like it a little too much?"

Beast Boy released a breath in a huge huff. "Yeah."

"Tough one."

"You're telling me."

"I'm guessing this happens in the moment?"

"Yeah."

"And you've been asking for it a lot."

"Almost every day."

Robin's eyes widened. "Wow. I'm jealous." Then his eyes narrowed. "What about the chafing? How do you even manage that?"

Beast Boy's cheeks colored red. "Raven heals..."

Robin grinned. "Seriously? Raven heals your-"

"Dude! Don't say it!"

"Must be nice," Robin said lightly with huge smirk.

Beast Boy snorted and shook his head. "Dude, just... We didn't start out that way. I mean, we did it a lot but eventually I just kept asking more and more...I don't mean to hurt her, I just can't get enough."

"She's a girl though. Some of them are like... camels. They like a cool drink of water but they can go for awhile without it. Raven doesn't strike me as the kind of girl who has a high drive."

"She's been willing enough so far, but she just pulled this today."

"Cause you hit that point where it's not completely new. It's a hard pace to keep up with when a relationship progresses. At least for her, I'm pretty sure."

"I guess I wouldn't need it so much either if I wasn't like, hooked on the way it feels."

"You're not gonna like my advice, but I think you're just going to have to try normal boring sex like the rest of us have."

Beast Boy snorted. "Yeah, I guess."

"It sucks, but it's better than hurting Raven, and yourself."

"I know. I know it. It just sucks to hear it."

"Not that I'll admit this often, but I like both of you, and I don't want to see you guys go through stuff like this. So work it out. Plus, it fucks up team dynamics. Don't make me post a rule about no team dating."

Beast Boy laughed. "Right, you'd never make that a rule in a million years with Starfire around."

"I'm impressed I managed to resist her as long as I did."

"Yeah dude, that was kind of dumb. Starfire's hot. If we had ever been in the cards, I so wouldn't have waited."

"Hindsight is a bitch."

"Sure is. You could've been gettin' sweet Starfire lovin' a long time ago, but nooo, you had to be a hardass."

"It was for the team."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. The team didn't care, dude! That's what was so funny. We had a pool going. Raven won, of course. Cyborg was out first. He thought you'd cave well before we went to Tamaran. I thought after Tamaran you'd get the balls to tell her, especially when it was so obvious how jealous you were but you _still_ held out. You're the champion of stubborn."

"How did this conversation about you turn into a conversation about me?" Robin complained.

Beast Boy grinned. "Thanks for the advice dude."

"No problem. Why don't you go find Raven."

"Yeah, thanks. See ya round."

Beast Boy saluted Robin and tossed his empty bag of chips onto the coffee table. Then he bounded over the back of the couch again and raced out of the room.

Robin shook his head at the mess and shut his laptop.

He found Starfire sleeping in her room, snuggled up under the covers. He gathered a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants he kept in her room and slid in beside her. He collected her hair and brushed it back so it wouldn't be in his face, then placed a kiss on her bare neck. She mumbled and shifted, her hand sleepily groping for his. He smiled, cuddled up behind her.

Beast Boy's ribbing had unsettled him. He really did make himself wait a long time for her and it _was_ a dumb move. Now that they were in such a comfortable relationship, all his commitment fears and apprehensions about being accountable to her as a romantic partner seemed ridiculous. Giving his heart away to her wasn't as scary as he imagined. He briefly wondered what it would feel like to share souls with her, the way Beast Boy and Raven could.

Must be an amazing feeling.

ooo

Beast Boy stood outside Raven's door and knocked quietly.

"Hey, Raven?"

Her door slid open. She was clicking on her laptop as he came in.

"Guess we need to talk, huh?"

She didn't look up, but clicked a few things away and closed the lid. "Guess so."

He took a tentative step into her bedroom and the door slid shut.

"You're probably like, mad at me-"

"I thought you were mad at me," she interjected, staring at her bedspread, hands in her lap.

"Well, I mean... I wasn't _mad_...I just didn't like what you had to say."

She frowned. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings."

"I know you weren't, and I wasn't trying to hurt yours either. I didn't realize what I was doing to you."

She finally looked up at him ruefully.

"It just felt so good. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said earnestly.

"It was fine at first, but I just... that's a lot of sharing and personal contact for someone who doesn't do personal contact," Raven said, one corner of her mouth quirked.

"Yeah, I get that," Beast Boy conceded. "I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted," Raven nodded. "I could've brought it up in a better way, rather than just cutting you off. I'm sorry for that too."

"I could've handled it better," Beast Boy said. "Instead I whined about it and then made you feel bad."

"We're getting good at apologizing," Raven said.

Beast Boy laughed.

"So where do we go from here?" Raven said.

At this he sobered. "Yeah. Guess we're going to have to give it up, huh?"

"I don't want to completely give it up. I enjoy it too," Raven said quietly. "Could we make it a special occasion thing?"

"I can handle that."

"And, don't take it personally if I say no," Raven brought up.

"I know that now," Beast Boy nodded. "I'm surprised you said yes so many times in the first place."

Raven looked down at her spread and picked at an imaginary fuzz.

"I... was trying to open up and... I thought if I told you no, you'd think I was regressing and take it as I didn't love you or something. I've said no so many times before, I was worried you'd get mad if I said no now."

"Rae," Beast Boy said meaningfully, "I wouldn't have thought you didn't love me. I never wanted to keep pushing you. You should've said something earlier-"

"I was willing every time, don't think you were forcing yourself or anything."

"I was putting pressure on you. I didn't want to do that."

"I put the pressure on myself," Raven said. "It really wasn't you. I've never been in a relationship like this, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Neither do I, really. We're doing a great job of messing it up, aren't we?"

"Relationships are a lot of work."

"Yeah, hard work. I didn't realize it would be this hard."

Raven squinted. "Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

Raven sighed. "That's what she said."

Beast Boy's whole face lit up. "I seriously have never loved you more than I do right now, babe."

"Don't get used to it."

"Wanna have sex?"

"No."

"Worth a try."

"We're out of condoms, remember?"

"Daaamn, you're right. Guess it's time for Kimmy to make an appearance again."

"Um, excuse me, _who_?" Raven said.

"Kimmy, you know, blonde, smokin' hot, buys condoms all the time with this really good lookin' dude. They must go at it all the time."

"_Kimmy_?" Raven said, horrified.

Beast Boy laughed. "I thought it was fitting."

"I might sort of hate you a little right now."

* * *

Guess what? It's Sex Ed with Kater time!

Okay, not so much sex ed but public service announcement.

It's your body. You have absolutely every right to dictate when you want to be touched. Before you're in a serious relationship and after.

Relationships however get very tricky. When two people are in a partnership, it's not going to be a happy relationship without compromise. After you've started having sex, you might feel pressure that you can no longer say no. Saying no to your partner if you're not in the mood for sex is not wrong. It absolutely does not mean you don't love your partner. If your partner tells you no, it does not mean he doesn't love you. Sex can be tiresome, it requires work and effort.

Everyone goes through a period where they want it all the time or they fall into those ruts where neither of you is feeling particularly inspired. It's all about compromise and figuring out how to make your schedules match. You're in a partnership, yes it's your body, but it's also your body for your partner too. You have to _compromise._

On another token, this should go without saying but do not ever think being forced into sex by your partner is acceptable. Spousal rape is real and it is abuse. For a long time there was no legal action against spousal rape, but now it is a criminal offense in the United States and many countries. It is difficult to prove in a court case, but regardless on whether legal action can take place no one should ever stay in an abusive relationship. Please take care of yourselves.

I heart Alfred. He is the bestest character there ever was, period. I need to get some puffy paint and make a "Team Alfred" shirt. Crap, I just gave away my age again, didn't I. I bet most of you kids don't even know what puffy paint is, or if you do you've never used it. Why don't I get my yikes erasers, Reebok Pumps, Lisa Frank folders and settle in to watch Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles while I'm at it.

I watched a Saved by the Bell marathon on Netflix the other day. I laughed at the outrageous 90s fashions, then died a little inside when I remembered that I wore most of those clothes and thought I was super cool.

Who didn't have a huge crush on Zack Morris though? Who I tell you!

I have no clue why the idea of the Batcomputer having Mine Sweeper on it makes me just crack up.

Oh, I also made myself watch the Fifth season. I just sat down one day and made myself watch it. Was anyone else a little sad at the distinct lack of Rob/Star-ness except for a little in Snowblind and when he holds his hand out to her in Titans Together? Then the last episode was BB having an affair with Kry's angst monster, and there was some weird creature they never explained.

I think they should make a season six to make up for that. Or at the very least have Robin and Starfire go on a date as chibis in the mini shorts they're doing. Then I might be appeased. You hear that Glen Murakami!

Next up: Blackfire's trial. Everything hits the fan. Told ya this would be the last chapter about sex.

I estimate about... three? chapters left maybe? Somewhere in there. I'm panicking a little. This has been part of my life for five years people. To be this close to the end is a little crazy and sad. I absolutely love everyone who's stuck it with me and also all you newcomers too who took a chance on a story that was started in '07. Wow.


	39. Chapter 39

Just a little note before we get started: this is sort of a long dry chapter to get through. I realize that, I apologize that it's kind of necessary. Also I am not a lawyer or studying law. I tried to do my research on basic court proceedings but I admit I'm nowhere near an expert. _However_. This is an alien courtroom. This is not a courtroom on Earth. I mentioned previously the proceedings are loosely based on Earth courtrooms because of the work Superman did with the IGP officials. I don't want to get any reviews telling me "that's not how it works in a courtroom" or "that's not correct." Whatever I say is correct. This is not Earth. If I want everyone in the courtroom to stand up and sing "I'm a Little Teapot" in Tamaranian I damn well can. That wouldn't make any sort of sense whatsoever but that's my point. I make up the laws, I make up the rules.

That being said, I'm sorry it's a court chapter, it's slower paced and there's a lot of dialogue to get through, but I hope you guys still find it interesting.

* * *

"Hey, hey it's going to be all right, okay? It's going to be fine," Robin insisted. He held Starfire's trembling hands. She pulled them loose and shook them, her fingertips tingling and numb.

"We are here to support you Kori, always," Ryand'r said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She nodded sharply.

The several months before the trial passed by quickly. Every day her sister's court date drew closer made Starfire more and more subdued. Robin could barely stand her grimness the week of the big date and he was even more worried when she hadn't spoken a word since their long flight to IGP. Her reunion with her brother and Galfore was a somber one and now they were gathered outside the courtroom waiting for the appointed time.

Robin was grateful Batman, Superman, and J'onn were also with the group, milling and talking in muted tones as they waited for the doors to open. Thankfully the press was barred from the area until after the trial was completed and only the authorized audience was allowed in the massive circular hall. Even Debbral was there as court stenographer.

Starfire nervously straightened her crown against her face and smoothed the front of her long slitted skirt.

Raven felt terrible for her. Every ounce of Starfire's weighted remorse was projected out like a fog around her and she feared Starfire might not be strong enough to truly implicate her sister's guilt. Raven brushed her fingers against Starfire's arm and pulled her closer so she could talk more privately.

"Do you want me to help?"

"I do not know... I..."

"You're an emotional mess and I don't blame you one bit. But I can help, remember?"

Starfire nodded. "I remember."

"There's a ladies... um, 'female gendered bathroom' over there," Raven said, indicating the direction with her head. "We can go in there for some privacy."

"But-" Starfire said, looking back to the double doors.

"We have time, it's not going to start for another twenty minutes," Raven soothed, taking Starfire's arm and leading her away.

"Raven," Robin started, but Raven shook her head at him.

"Girl talk, we'll be right back," she said.

Robin frowned but let them go.

Once in the 'female gendered bathroom' Starfire went to one of the sinks that were humanoid designed and splashed some water on her cheeks, careful not to get any near her eye makeup. Raven patted her on the back.

"Am I weak, Raven?" Starfire asked mournfully, not looking at herself in the mirror.

"Absolutely not," Raven said firmly.

"I feel as though I should be stronger than this," Starfire said regretfully. "I should not be so nervous. I should put my sister in jail where she belongs. I should not feel so guilty that it came to this. I am on the right side. Am I on the right side?"

"You've only tried to help her, Starfire. She repaid your kindness with anger, hurt, and jealousy. You can't let her walk all over you."

"If she is acquitted she will not rest until she exacts revenge against me," Starfire said heavily. "I will never have peace."

"That's why you have to do this today. You know this. You love your sister and you always will, but you can't let her hurt you anymore."

Starfire nodded slowly. "Yes, you are right. I know this. I just do not know why I do not feel it."

"Because this whole situation is burying you, there's so many different ways it's pulling you emotionally and you've been hurt too many times and ways to count. I know you're one big jumbled confused mess but that's why I brought you in here. I'll help, at least take away the nerves so you can think a little clearer."

"Thank you, friend," Starfire said, her eyes tearing.

Raven nodded and placed her hand above Starfire's heart. She felt Raven's powers seep through her chest and bundled the nervousness and indecision away, leaving an empty trail in its wake. The weight on her chest felt lighter and even though the worrisome thoughts still swirled in her head the load was easier to bear.

Starfire straightened her spine and nodded to Raven before pulling her in for a hug.

"You'll do just fine," Raven said, giving her a hug back. The two girls exited the bathroom and Robin trotted toward them.

"I heard talking in the room, it's probably just about time," he said. They looked over as the doors swung open.

"Well, it's now or never," Raven said.

"It is now," Starfire responded, standing tall and striding to the courtroom with the rest of the heroes, her family, and the audience following.

She took her seat, Robin sitting next to her and squeezing her hand while the rest of their party filed into the row.

Blackfire was not present yet but as more people filtered in and were seated the doors to the holding cell opened and four very large burly guards led her in, heavily chained and wearing a bright green jumpsuit. Starfire darted her eyes away from her sister when she saw Blackfire looking for her. She felt a surge of loathing for her cowardice and guilt but she just couldn't look her sister in the eye.

They all stood as the Judge made her way in and was seated at the bench and the jury took their places.

Starfire sat back down and felt her stomachs twist into knots as the court was officially called into session and proceedings took place, all of the evidence presented. The Prosecution and the Defense made their opening statements. She waited, her breaths sticking in her throat until she was called.

"Judge Atves, the Prosecution would like to call its first witness to the stand, Princess Koriand'r."

Starfire's hands were shaking as Robin squeezed her one last time. She stepped out of the row and made her way to the witness box. She was sworn in and took a seat.

Starfire's heart was thumping wildly in her chest, her palms moist, and her sister was sending her a death glare from her chair. Though her eyes remained carefully hidden under their masking glow she knew her nervousness was probably evident on her face. She landed her gaze on Robin and for a moment felt a little ease in her chest. He was right here with her and they were going to do this together. He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Please state your full title for the jury, Princess," Rollin started.

"Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran." Starfire glanced over at Debbral, whose tentacles clicked and clacked as she documented everything that was said.

"We are here today because you are pressing charges against your sister for abduction and intent to deliver you into the slave trafficking market, correct?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me what happened on the Earth date July 15th of this year."

"My sister came to Earth."

"And why did she come to Earth?"

"To capture my brother and I."

"Was she successful at that time?"

"No, she was not. She could not detain us both."

"What happened after that?"

"She flew away into space. My brother and I pursued her."

"Why did you and your brother pursue her if you were trying to avoid being captured by her?" Rollin asked.

"While on Earth she claimed her motive for detaining us was to deliver us to the Citadel. Because she could not capture both me and my brother, she claimed she could notify the Citadel of our location. We could not let her do that."

"So you followed her in hopes of stopping her from contacting the Citadel."

"Yes."

"Did you catch her?"

"No. She was too fast for us."

"What did you do after you lost her?"

"We sought assistance from the Intergalactic Police Force."

"And why IGP?"

"Because they were the only organization that could help us mediate. They are present in the galaxies to help with interplanetary disputes. We needed 'the backup' should my sister try anything."

"Did she try anything?"

"She boarded the mother Gordanian Bounty Hunting vessel."

"What kind of message does that send to you?" Rollin asked.

"A very clear one. The Gordanian Bounty Hunters were contracted to deliver me to the Citadel."

"But you never arrived the second time?"

"I escaped to Earth, where I sought asylum."

"Did this not violate the treaty your people had with the Citadel?"

"According to the clause in the contract, no."

"And what clause is that?"

"If I was to become betrothed the right of the Citadel to own me as property would be waived. Galfore had the foresight to add in such a clause while I remained in exile after the Psion experiments."

"Are you betrothed?"

Starfire looked at Robin. "Yes."

"To whom?"

"To Robin, of Earth."

"That young man in the audience?"

"Yes."

"Surely you weren't betrothed when you escaped from the Gordanian ship, Princess."

"No, I was not. They came to the planet to recapture me but we staved off the Gordanian attack and they gave up. Apparently the sum promised to them for my delivery was not great enough for their trouble. I have since learned the Gordanians falsified information and claimed I was missing or deceased so they would not have to complete their mission and be caught in the middle of a war. The Citadelians accepted this lie and Tamaran was left in peace."

"This is how you were able to remain on Earth without hassle?"

"Yes."

"Until your sister showed up."

"Yes."

"Please tell us what happened after you arrived at IGP and discovered the news your sister was residing with the Gordanians."

"I was fearful my sister would involve the Gordanians in her plot to deliver me to the Citadel. It is not improbable that she would promise them a portion of the money she would accrue to aid her in the capture and delivery of me. The Gordanians will do anything for the right price."

"So you and your betrothed went to the Gordanian ship?"

Starfire shifted in her seat. This was where it got sketchy. It wouldn't look good for her case to admit she had purposely gone to the ship to entice her sister to capture her. Time to omit certain parts of the truth.

"Yes. I could no longer sit and wait. I knew if I did not settle things with my sister I would forever be waiting for her to strike, and I cannot live like that."

"So you went to sort it out with her?"

"Yes."

"Why was your betrothed with you?"

"I had intended to go alone. He did the following of me and leaped into my pod as I was initiating take off."

"When you arrived at the ship did your sister contact you?"

"Yes. She invited us to board and made it clear we would have to fight our way to her."

"You sustained several injuries from the Gordanian attacks?"

"I received a wound on my thigh and my arm."

"And your betrothed?"

Starfire became distressed. "He was speared in the back by my sister with a Gordanian weapon."

"How serious was the wound?"

"He was close to death."

"What happened after your betrothed was wounded?"

"I had lost my will to continue battling when I saw he was unconscious and severely injured. The Gordanians restrained me and my sister ordered us to be taken to a cell."

"What was the nature of this cell?"

"It was an illegal chamber powered by xenothium."

"You and your betrothed were placed in this cell?"

"Yes."

"Could you escape from this cell?"

"Under my own power, no."

Rollin turned away from the witness stand and addressed Judge Atves. "Your Honor, we have video evidence of this exchange. I ask that the jury view exhibit A."

A video screen was brought up on a projector and the footage from the Gordanian battle and Blackfire sticking Robin in the back with the spear was shown. Judge Atves shook her head and frowned as she watched the panic in Robin and Starfire's faces as they were assaulted by waves of Gordanian Bounty Hunters. Blackfire was seen diving at Robin, delivering the blow, and they were peddled off to a holding cell. Footage was fuzzy from the cell block but Starfire could be seen resisting as several Gordanians tried to push her into the chamber.

"Your Honor, if I may, this footage is hardly concrete evidence that Princess Koriand'r was held in captivity. It is extremely blurry and hard to make out," Harlingor said.

Judge Atves squinted at the screen. "Yes, it is slightly blurry but that is the nature of security footage. I can still see the Princess and her betrothed. If it is good enough for me it is good enough for the jury. Continue, Rollin."

"Princess, where was the Gordanian ship headed to after you were placed in captivity?"

"The Citadel," she said, a sheen of tears over her eyes. Watching that footage had chilled her to the core when she remembered how desperate she had felt.

"These printouts were taken from the Gordanian ship logs from that day. These coordinates were locked in shortly after Princess Koriand'r's capture. They match with the Citadelian capitol." Rollin handed them to the bailiff who in turn handed them to the Judge.

Rollin nodded at Starfire. "Your witness," he said to Harlingor.

Harlingor finished writing some notes on a pad and stood up while Rollin took his seat.

Starfire twisted her hands in her lap. Rollin's part of the testimony was the easy part. She knew Harlingor would ask difficult questions and try to trap her on purpose. She glanced at her friends and Robin gave her another smile. She returned it shakily.

'_You can do this_,' he mouthed at her.

"Princess Koriand'r, I noticed you are giving your testimony in English. Why do you not use your native language?" Harlingor started.

"I have lived on Earth for five years now. It is natural for me to use English."

"Natural. So you feel no connection to your home planet any longer?"

"Objection. Relevance to this case?" Rollin spoke up.

Atves looked at Harlingor. "Relevance?"

"I am merely trying to build a picture of the Princess' current state of loyalty to her native planet and her family. Family is why we are here today."

Atves narrowed her eyes but finally said, "Overruled. You may continue your line of questioning."

"Once again Princess. Do you feel any connection to your home planet?"

Debbral's tentacles frantically tapped away at her computer, distracting Starfire for a moment. She was a little stymied at the question and knew her answer could potentially make her look bad. "Of course I feel a connection to my home planet. I cannot forget where I come from."

"But you would like to, wouldn't you?"

"Objection! Leading the witness," Rollin called.

"Sustained."

Harlingor rephrased the question, unfazed. "Would you like to forget your home planet, Princess?"

"I cannot ever forget where I come from."

"I can understand that, but that is not what I asked you. I asked if you would _like_ to forget."

"Would I like to forget? No."

"You wouldn't? Even after all you sacrificed for your planet?"

"I have sacrificed much but I will never forget my heritage."

"I think we are all just trying to figure out where your loyalties are. You live on Earth, you speak like them, you're betrothed to one. Are you trying to become human?"

Starfire looked extremely conflicted. Robin cursed under his breath. Trust the Defense attorney to find one of her major weaknesses and gut her with it on the stand.

"I cannot ever become a human. It is silly to suggest otherwise," Starfire finally answered.

"Well honestly, who could blame you for wanting to become a human?" Harlingor said. "Your father placed you in the Citadel. Surely you harbor resentment toward your family for allowing you to be tortured?"

Starfire's brows furrowed. "I-"

"I object, the Counselor is leading the witness again," Rollin said, exasperated.

"Sustained. Counselor, frame your questions accordingly."

Harlingor started a different angle of questioning. "Princess, were you handed over to the Citadel when you were eleven years old?"

"Yes," Starfire said, distressed.

"How long were you enslaved there?"

"Three and a half years."

"Were you tortured?"

The look on Starfire's face said it all.

"Please answer the question, Princess."

"Yes," Starfire said. Robin could hear the distress in her voice.

"Can you explain in detail for the benefit of the jury what kind of torture you were subjected to?"

"Objection! Relevance to this case, once again?" Rollin was getting angry.

"Relevance?" Atves asked.

"I am merely trying to determine the Princess' state of mind. Her experiences are imperative in understanding how she views her family."

Atves looked at Starfire's stricken face.

"Sustained. The witness does not need to provide the sundry details. We all know the Citadel's reputation."

Harlingor continued unfazed.

"All right then. Let me ask you this, Princess. Was your time in the Citadel pleasant?"

Starfire's face hardened. She couldn't believe Harlingor was continuing the questioning after the objection.

"Careful, Counselor," the Judge cautioned.

"Answer the question, Princess," Harlingor said.

"No," Starfire said between her teeth.

"Would you ever want to return there?"

Starfire was upset and the anger on Robin's face was clearly displayed in the audience. He was proud she had been so clinical and stoic during the trial but Harlingor was doing his best to make her get emotional and prone to unplanned outbursts, which could potentially reveal damaging information.

"No," she said shortly.

"Were you abused while you were in the Citadel?"

Starfire bit her lip. "Yes."

"Did you kill the master who owned you to escape?"

"Objection! This line of question is completely irrelevant and it is causing undue stress on the witness! I ask the jury to strike this from their record and her whole testimony up until this point be thrown out!"

"Me thinks I hear the Prosecution protest too much," Harlingor said, amused. "It seems there are some details of this Princess' life that you wish not to surface, Rollin? I ask you Judge Atves, how are we to decide which girl is right when we do not even know them? When we do not even know who they are, what background they come from? All my questioning is completely relevant to the case, it is relevant in the fact that we are to understand these girls; we are to understand their motives for their actions."

Judge Atves shook her head. "Overruled, on the grounds that their background is relevant to present events. Harlingor, you're on thin ice. Keep your questioning professional."

Harlingor adjusted his collar. "Answer the question, Princess."

Robin balled his hand into a fist. He knew it was totally mortifying for Starfire to admit what happened to her, to admit she had killed.

She looked down as she answered quietly. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I killed my master."

"She killed her master," Harlingor addressed the jury. He paced for a moment, letting that statement sink in before turning back to Starfire. "Is it true, Princess Koriand'r, that you were given Princess Komand'r's right to the throne?"

"Are you not going to ask why?" Starfire spoke up, her eyes flashing.

"That sneaky bastard," Robin growled. "He's not even going to let them know the reason why she did what she had to do."

"Defense attorneys are good at that," Raven said. "They highlight the objectionable points in someone's testimony and purposely offer no explanation or back story as to why the event occurred, making the witness look bad."

"I killed my master because he was going to rape me," Starfire said steely.

"Strike that from the record," Harlingor said. "I did not ask it of her."

"Well you should ask it of me," Starfire said indignantly.

"Calm down Princess and let Harlingor continue," the Judge placated her. "The Prosecuter will have his turn."

Starfire sat in a huff with her arms crossed.

"Once again, Princess. Were you given the right to Komand'r's throne?"

"Yes," Starfire all but snarled.

"Was this because of her appearance?"

"Part of the reason, yes," Starfire said sullenly. "But mostly because she had the temper and was very volatile. The court did not trust her."

"Because of her appearance."

"Because she was snide, secretive, and had ulterior motives," Starfire insisted.

"Do you think your sister developed these personality traits because your people were prejudiced against the way she looked?"

Starfire bored holes into the attorney's head.

"Answer the question, Princess. Does it take a village to raise a child?"

"Objection. This calls for conclusion. This is not fact."

"Sustained."

"Did your people treat Princess Komand'r as an outsider?"

"No," Starfire said. Blackfire pounded her fist on the table and looked furious.

"No?" Harlingor said.

"She was not treated as an outsider. She made the people distrust her with her actions."

"That's a lie!" Blackfire shouted, unable to keep silent.

The Judge pounded her gavel as people began to murmur to each other.

"Order in this courtroom! I will have order! And Princess Komand'r, if you speak out of turn again I will hold you in contempt of court."

Blackfire sat back and simmered angrily.

"Let me just wrap this up. Was any of the harsh treatment the Defendant received on her home planet because her people were prejudiced against the way she looked?"

"Partially."

"Partially, or yes?"

Starfire was mad. "Yes."

"Princess, I know you answered this question already but I'm having trouble understanding your reasoning. Why, if you were trying to avoid your sister and the Citadel at all costs, would you take off for the Gordanian ship?"

Starfire set her jaw. "As I said previously, she was sending a very clear message. I did not wish to reside on IGP for an indeterminate amount of time hiding from her like a coward. If I returned to Earth or Tamaran I would not be safe either. I decided it was best to find her and talk to her."

"Did you think your sister would talk it over with you civilly?"

"I had hoped she would listen. I had hoped it would not come to a fight."

"It certainly did come to a fight, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did," Starfire said.

"Be honest Princess, you're under oath. Is it possible your arrival caused that fight?"

Starfire frowned. "No. I did not instigate the fight."

"You don't think arriving at your sister's location wasn't a purposeful enticement?"

Starfire stopped and opened her mouth; she was being called out. She narrowed her eyes then. She was not going to be fooled.

"I went to the Gordanian ship to negotiate matters with my sister. She started the fight, she stabbed Robin in the back without any provocation and she ordered us to be captured. I did not _force_ her to do any of those things by meeting with her. My sister's actions are completely her own."

Harlingor tried to recover. "Is it possible Princess, if you had stayed on IGP where you were protected, your sister might not have come after you at all? That she may have dropped whatever plans you allege she had of harming you?"

Sneaky. "No," Starfire said flatly. "My sister has harbored a vendetta against me since my birth. I would not feel safe no matter where I was or how much time had I allowed to pass."

Robin grinned. "_Shut down, that's my girl_," he whispered. Raven smiled and patted him on the hand.

"No further questions at this time, your Honor." Harlingor gestured to Rollin. "Your witness."

Rollin got up.

"Princess, do you know the history that happened on the day of your sister's birth?"

"You are referring to the attack made by the Citadel?"

"Yes."

"On the day of my sister's birth the Citadelians attacked and demolished the western city of Kysarr. They killed thousands of citizens in her name. While she could not possibly be at fault my people link her birth with that unfortunate day."

"Do you know what was special about Komand'r's birth?"

"She was the first princess born in over a hundred years."

"So her birth should have been a happy occurrence?"

"Yes."

"But it was turned into a fateful day because of the Citadelian attack?"

"Yes. My people were happy a princess was born but the Citadelian attack overshadowed Komand'r's birth. It did not help that the Citadelians claimed the attack was in her name."

"Were people shocked at Komand'r's appearance?"

"They were frightened that she was a bad omen. The attack combined with her appearance made them skittish of her."

"Were your people ever cruel to her?"

"No. They merely were careful of her. Komand'r knew she was different and she resented it."

"Lies," Blackfire muttered under her breath. The Judge glanced at her in disapproval but kept silent as the proceedings continued.

"What event caused the Tamaranian court to succeed the throne to you?"

"Blackfire was found guilty of contact with the Citadel."

"What was the nature of this contact?"

"They were bribing her for information on Tamaran's defense systems. While she had not yielded any information, she was in the middle of striking the deal."

"Was your sister angry when her rights were succeeded?"

"Yes."

"Princess, please tell me in your own words what happened between you and your sister in your second year of training on Okaara."

"During a sparring exercise Komand'r hid an illegal dagger in her boot. She attempted to stab me with it."

"The warlords intervened?"

"Yes."

"How old were you when this happened?"

"I was eight."

"You have already testified you were handed over to the Citadel when you were eleven. Do you know who was responsible for the decision to send you to the Citadel as a peace offering?"

"My sister."

"Objection, the witness is lying. It is a known fact her father negotiated the peace treaty and sent the Princess to the Citadel."

"Overruled. Princess, please clarify why you claim it is your sister."

"My sister implanted the idea to my father that I should be sent as a peace offering, just like the princess one hundred years before me. She admitted this to me herself."

There was murmuring in the audience and Atves pounded her gavel for order.

"When you were in the Citadel you spent three and a half years there, correct?" Rollin continued.

"Yes."

"Is there a rule about outsiders and contact with the princess of Tamaran?"

"Yes."

"Please state that rule for me."

"Off worlders are not allowed to touch the Princess."

"Can you tell me the terms of the contract your planet had with the Citadel? Were you to be handed over as a slave?"

"No," Starfire growled. "I was to be treated as a prisoner of war."

"Clearly you were not?"

"I was shackled the moment I arrived."

"Please tell me what happened on the day you escaped from the Citadel."

"My master decided to have relations with me."

"How old were you, again?"

"Fourteen."

"I know this information is a little personal, but did you have your transformation at that time?"

"No."

"So your master was attempting to rape you?"

"Yes."

"Before you had your transformation?"

"Yes."

"This is contrary to their normal behavior?"

"Yes."

"Why did your master attempt to use you before your transformation?"

"He could not wait any longer. The murders of the Tamaranian ambassadors Gregfor and Fuan'a would surely incite a war and he was convinced I would be rescued. He was extremely angry my transformation had not happened yet but his lust overcame his inclinations."

"Princess, please restate that rule for me."

"Off worlders are not allowed to touch the princess."

"If off worlders are not even allowed to come in any sort of contact with you, how did it make you feel that someone was trying to rape you?"

Harlingor was squirming in his seat adjacent to Starfire. She could tell he really wanted to call an objection but could not find grounds to do so.

"It made me furious. It made me feel degraded and shameful," Starfire said, looking down, unable to meet anyone's eyes.

"Was this the first time he attempted to rape you?"

"Yes."

"Was it the first time he touched you in an inappropriate manner?"

"No."

"How long a period of time did you suffer with inappropriate touches to your person while in the Citadel?"

"Two and a half years."

"So for about a year, you were untouched?"

"I was touched, but not sexually. I was a servant."

"You have already confirmed that you were tortured, Princess?"

"Objection! This line of questioning was ruled irrelevant during my examination," Harlingor said crossly.

"I am merely continuing the line of questioning the Defense pursued after the ruling. He asked questions about the witness' time in the Citadel. I am not asking the witness to explain how every torture procedure was done. I am merely confirming that she was."

"Overruled. The Defense asked the witness to explain in detail. She is merely providing surface information. Proceed."

"Princess, were you tortured?"

"Yes."

"More than once?"

"Yes. Often."

"Did you witness others being tortured?"

"Yes."

"Did you witness others being raped?"

"Yes."

"Did the horrific treatment you received during your time in the Citadel contribute to the slaying of your master?"

"Yes."

"No further questions at this time, your Honor."

Starfire returned to her seat, resolutely staring straight ahead and ignoring the heat coming from her sister. Rollin went back to his desk and shuffled through his notes. When he was ready he nodded at Robin.

"Your Honor, the Prosecution would like to call Robin to the stand."

Robin stood up and made his way to the witness box.

"Raise your right hand. Robin, do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," he answered.

"Take your seat."

Rollin approached the witness stand.

"Robin, please state for the jury what happened on Earth date July 15th of this year."

"Starfire's sister Blackfire came to Earth to abduct her and Ryand'r. She was unsuccessful. Starfire and Ryand'r flew into space after her."

"What did you do after Princess Koriand'r had left?"

"We went to the Justice League's Watchtower, where we contacted Starfire and learned she was at IGP."

"Then you went off after her alone?"

"Yes."

"Why did you go alone?"

"It was a poor decision. I was upset at her sudden departure and wanted to work things out with her without any interference."

"This is also why you followed her to the Gordanian ship?"

"Yes. I wasn't about to let her go alone."

"Because you knew of the danger her sister presented?"

"Every time I have met Blackfire it has resulted in a fight."

"Every time?"

"The first time Blackfire was framing Starfire for a crime she didn't commit and was going to let her take her place in Centauri prison. The next time Blackfire traded Starfire's hand in marriage for a jewel with the Drenthax Four Prince. And of course this last time she was trying to take Starfire to the Citadel."

"How did you know that was her plan?"

"She said it out loud. She told Starfire what Korthar was planning. It was disgusting."

"What was Korthar was planning?"

"To do the same thing to Starfire and her brother that was done to the two Tamaranian ambassadors."

There was murmuring in the audience. Atves pounded her gavel.

"That is rather barbaric. Princess Komand'r was going to allow her sister to experience that fate?"

"At one point when she had us captured she laughed and couldn't stop," Robin said.

"When you and Princess Koriand'r arrived at the Gordanian ship, what did Princess Komand'r say?"

"We had to fight our way to her and prove how determined we were to keep ourselves out of the Citadel."

"You boarded the ship, and then?"

"We were attacked by Gordanians. When we made it to the bridge there were too many of them to stave off for long. Starfire and I had separated and Blackfire dove into the middle of the fight with a spear. My staff got caught in another Gordanian's weapon and she had an opening. She stabbed me in the back and that's all I remember until I woke up in the cell with Starfire."

"How much pain were you in?"

"I was dying," Robin said bluntly. Starfire wiped a tear away from her eye.

"You were dying?" Rollin said.

"Yes. I knew I didn't have much strength left. Raven came just in time."

"Your Honor, I'd like to present to you exhibit B," Rollin said, gesturing to the Gordanian spear that was bagged and tagged. "This spear was recovered from the ship. It was tested by the Defense and the Prosecution, and both labs positively identified this young man's DNA in the form of blood on the blade. He sustained no other injuries beside the one administered by Princess Komand'r. Just to refresh everyone we can show the footage of Robin being struck again."

Robin winced as he watched Blackfire plunge the weapon into his back.

"Vicious," Rollin said as he walked back to his table. "Your witness."

Harlingor rose and walked over to Robin.

"The footage is compelling, but it's also blurry. Blood on the end of the blade does indicate a wound, but not how severe. A paper cut would also leave a trace of blood."

Robin's face twisted into a snarl. "What she did to me was no _paper cut_."

"It certainly looks bad on the footage, but you are still here."

"Because my friend Raven can heal."

"How do you know you were close to death?"

Robin took a moment before answering. "I've been close to dying before. I know what the sensation feels like."

"Sounds like you've led an interesting life."

Robin snorted. "You could say that."

"What I need to know is, how can you press charges against Princess Komand'r when this was an outright battle? You don't see soldiers in the courtroom whining about the injuries they have inflicted on each other. You sent quite a few Gordanians to their medical ward."

"_Whining_?" Robin growled. "I am not _whining_. She tried to _murder _me. I didn't try to kill any of them; I repelled their attacks and I did what was necessary to survive. Blackfire elevated the fight."

Harlingor shook his head and moved away. "Yours," he said to Rollin, sitting down in a huff.

"Robin, are you aware of the extent of injuries the Gordanians suffered when you and Princess Koriand'r fought?"

"Not really, no. I just know I didn't kill anyone."

"Many of them were knocked unconscious, a few broken bones. Nothing remotely close to fatal."

Robin nodded.

"When Princess Komand'r struck you, did it feel like merely an incapacitating blow or did it feel like she was going for a fatal strike?"

"In the few seconds I could comprehend past the pain, I thought I was never going to wake up again."

"Why do you think Princess Komand'r struck you? Why did she not attack her sister?"

Robin's face was very serious. "She was using me against Starfire. She knew harming me would make Starfire stop fighting and would hurt her emotionally."

"So the Princess could be captured?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Robin, you may take your seat," Rollin said.

Raven was called to the stand next. She explained Robin's injuries succinctly, how much blood he had lost and how close to death he had been. She related healing Starfire as well and teleporting them out of the cell.

Harlingor got up for his cross examination.

"Miss Raven, was it?"

"Yes."

"What medical degree do you have?"

Raven frowned and fought not to roll her eyes. "I do not have a medical degree."

"Any sort of formal medical training?"

"No, not formal. I have studied extensively on my own along with Cyborg, who has medical databases stored on his hard drive. My healing abilities give me a unique insight into the body and its condition. It's hard to explain, but I can sense things."

"So no one with a medical degree or even formal training examined Robin while he was injured."

"No, no one with _formal_ medical training," Raven said icily. "But as I said, I inherited a special sense-"

"_Inherited_?" Harlingor interrupted. "So this is instinctual? This isn't something you learned or were schooled in? This is something you 'inherited'."

Raven was another annoyance away to four red eyes. "Perhaps you've heard of my father. Trigon the Terrible uses his powers to harm, but I use the powers I inherited from him to protect people and heal. Do not discredit my magical reach."

Harlingor certainly was not expecting that.

Raven was fuming. She hated being antagonized to the point of using her dubious heritage as a sticking point. She heard the gasps and whispers in the crowd. Her father's infamous reputation was noted everywhere in the universe and now the whole damn crowd was looking at her. "Robin lost a pint and a half of blood and was going into shock, but even someone with no medical training could see he was close to death."

"Thank you." Harlingor bowed out. "Your witness."

Rollin got up again as Harlingor took his seat. "Raven, could you try to explain your powers for the benefit of the jury?"

"It's a difficult concept to understand but I can cast my powers into any sentient body. I can feel their pain, sense the damage, and then I can fix it. When Starfire's arm was broken by Blackfire, I could feel every crack and crevice in the break, I could sense there was a trace of metal in the composition of her bones. I could line up the ends and then mend them together. Robin's muscles were torn to shreds and his shoulder blade was cracked. I physically restructured all of his muscles with my mind while attempting to cease the rapid flow of blood he was losing. I repaired the cells in his cracked bones, literally knit them together myself. I sped up healing that normally would require extensive surgeries and months to recover, if he would've had the chance to make it out alive before he passed out from shock and blood loss."

Raven looked right at Harlingor. "So no, I do not have medical training, but I understand the human body on a physiological level that no doctor ever could."

"Thank you Miss Raven, you may take your seat," Rollin said.

Raven sat down, in a huff that her testimony should be called into question, especially her medical knowledge.

The rest of the trial dragged on, Superman, Batman, J'onn, and Ryand'r all giving their viewpoints of the fight and what happened. There was a short recess break, then the evidence was reviewed again, the Defense and Prosecution debating whether Robin and Starfire had attacked the Gordanians, making all of the bounty hunters' actions self defense, or whether the two were acting in self defense against the Gordanians.

The slave trafficking was a hot button issue as the proof the Prosecution presented was a transcript of the negotiation between Blackfire and Korthar, promising Starfire in exchange for planetary rule and wealth.

The Defense argued this conversation did not prove Starfire would be a slave as it mentioned nothing explicit and she could have been a prisoner of war like the previous times. Starfire snarled at that since she absolutely was not treated as a POW during her stint in the Citadel. Rollin brought up the conversation from the day Blackfire landed on Earth and how she gleefully related Korthar's plans for the Princess once she was in their hands. Starfire had not been treated as a POW then and the things done to Fuan'a and Gregfor were unspeakable. To insinuate the same would be done to Starfire and whatever unfortunate male ended up there with her, be it her brother or her fiance, did not indicate any sort of POW treatment.

Harlingor fired back that Blackfire's taunting was merely that, taunting, and is in no way a legal binding contract with the Citadel or their planned actions toward Starfire. Rollin reiterated the things Korthar was saying during the meeting at IGP. He was possessive of the Tamaranian Princess and called her many disrespectful slurs. The Citadel's reputation proceeds them. The bodies of Fuan'a and Gregfor were unrecognizable when they were recovered from the Citadel, as was the body of the previous princess who was sent there. Rollin finished by saying that no one in the courtroom would have any doubts about Starfire's fate if she were to be recovered by the Citadel.

Harlingor did his best to disprove each piece of evidence and build his case, attempting to play the jury and make them pity Blackfire for being an outcast while shedding light on Starfire's less than noble behavior. He brought up her master Glorgathor and how she "stole" the throne from her sister. He painted Starfire as a picture of a whiny spoiled child who was favored by her parents and the people.

In the end, after hours of debating and evidence review and testimonies, the session was coming to a close.

"Either of you have a preference to address their closing announcement first?" Atves said. The two attorneys looked at each other. "Harlingor?"

The Defense attorney accepted and took the floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," he started. "You have all come here today to decide the fate of two sisters, two princesses of Tamaran. Before you seal the fate of Princess Komand'r, I ask that you put yourself in her shoes. You are the first princess born in over a hundred years. Your parents expect that the people will love you, adore you, you will be exulted, people will speak your name with joy for years to come."

He stopped and paced a few steps.

"But what happened instead? The Citadelians launch a vicious assault on the day of your birth and your people are unjustifiably turned against you. They link you with that horrible day. They whisper your name, shun you, reject you. You are born with uncommon features, your eyes are purple, your hair is black, like a bad omen. The people are shocked. You grow up in this atmosphere, too young to understand why you are on the receiving end of such prejudice."

Harlingor glanced over the jury and appealed to them. "How would you feel? How do you think it made Princess Komand'r feel? To be an outcast when she should have been loved?"

Starfire looked down, pressing her lips together and clasping her hands tightly.

"She has already suffered damage to her emotional psyche and then to make matters worse her younger sister is born."

Starfire looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Princess Koriand'r is praised, exulted by the people. She is the vision of loveliness; she has the glorious red hair, the beautiful green eyes. She is the privileged daughter; everyone loves her. She is given the throne because she represents the planet of Tamaran, not her _deformed_ older sister."

Harlingor shook his head. "Is it any wonder Princess Komand'r harbored resentment against her sister? Could any one of you sit there and say you would not hold the same bitterness? When you go into that room you musk ask yourself the question: would I have done the same thing? Would I have even thought for a second of taking the same measures? This is your reasonable doubt ladies and gentleman. Look upon this young woman and see either hate and judgment or sympathy and understanding. Look upon her younger sister and see the victim or a princess who had privilege and the charmed life. Look at this case and see that just maybe the wrong person is being labeled as the victim here."

Harlingor stood for a moment to let his words sink in. Then he clasped his hands together and took his seat. He leaned over and whispered to Blackfire with a smile on his face as the audience in the courtroom murmured to each other.

Robin was livid. Saying that Starfire had led a _charmed_ life when she had spent years in the Citadel at the hands of her sister. He was ready to launch out of his seat and tell the Defense attorney his assessment as to who was the real victim here. A quick look at the rest of the Titans and the Justice League told him he wasn't alone in that feeling.

Starfire was crushed, he could tell. He knew she felt extreme guilt over her sister and Harlingor's address had not helped those feelings one bit.

"Please issue your rebuttal, Counselor Rollin."

Rollin stood up from his table.

"After hearing the story from these two sisters it is clear there has been much tragedy in their lives. Some of it was not their fault. We all have a choice, a choice to rise above the hardships in our lives or we can choose to become overwhelmed by it. Warped by it. Hurt the ones we love. It was not Princess Komand'r's fault the Citadelians attacked on the day she was born. She could not help her society viewed her as a bad omen. The emotional damage is significant, but what is especially chilling is the ruthlessness in Princess Komand'r's pursuit of ridding herself of her younger sister by any means necessary."

Rollin paused for effect before continuing. "Her first attempt at taking her sister's life was on Okaara when Princess Komand'r tried to use an illegal dagger. Princess Koriand'r was only eight years old. She was eleven when she was sent to the Citadel." Rollin stopped and scanned the jury. "It is ironic, because Princess Komand'r's looks are the very reason the Citadel was not interested in her as a peace offering. Regardless of Princess Komand'r's involvement during the negotiation it does not change the fact that Princess Koriand'r was subjected to the Citadelian facility when she was still a child. She was abused, tortured, and demeaned to the point of drastic measures. Hardly the _charmed life_."

Rollin strolled around the floor, pleased that the jury was fully captivated by his address.

"Correspondence in the form of video documentation and a paper trail were uncovered proving that Princess Komand'r was trading secrets with the Citadelians. She gave them Tamaran's defense coordinates allowing the Citadel to attack her home city easily. Her parents were killed as a result. Both Princesses were captured by the Psions, were experimented on and almost killed. Princess Koriand'r _saved_ her sister from the Psions. She saved the sister that tried to kill her, more than once."

Rollin shook his head. "Princess Koriand'r was almost sent to the Citadel again when the Regent of Tamaran arranged a deal for peace. Princess Komand'r assisted the Gordanian bounty hunters in the capture of her younger sister. She did not help her sister escape, she did not fight for her sister's freedom. No, she helped the Gordanians capture her sister, restrain her mutated hands from the Psion experiment, and place her in a dark transport cell. It was sheer fate that Princess Koriand'r managed to escape to Earth where she found friends, a betrothed, a family to love her."

Blackfire's mouth twisted.

"And still the trouble between these sisters was not over. While on Earth Princess Komand'r attempted to frame her sister so she would take her place in jail. On a separate occasion she forcefully took over the Tamaranian throne from the Regent and decreed that her sister marry the Drenthax Four prince in exchange for a jewel. And now we come to the reason we are holding this trial."

Rollin stopped his strolling and faced the jury.

"Princess Komand'r agreed to hand over her sister to the Citadel in exchange for ruler ship over several planets. She abducted her sister, struck her sister's betrothed with a Gordanian spear, and attempted to transport them to the Citadel before IGP and members of the Titans and Justice League intervened.

"The vindictiveness in this case is appalling. I put forth to you that Princess Komand'r was damaged by the way her society treated her, yes. She is a victim of a prejudiced culture but she is not the victim in this trial. Instead of receiving help or attempting to alter her peers' feelings about her she focused all of her hatred and emotional turmoil on her younger sister. In hurting her younger sister she felt resolve of exacting revenge on her people. Princess Koriand'r could not help she was born with red hair and green eyes anymore than Princess Komand'r could help that she was born without. It is tragic to see two sisters locked in a battle such as this. It is your decision to choose which sister is justified. I sincerely hope you make the right choice."

Rollin sat down.

"This concludes the case between State of IGP vs. Princess Komand'r. Jury, please exit to your right and decide your verdict."

The jury shuffled and stood, gathering themselves before filing out the door.

Starfire let out a held breath as the audience rose and began stretching. It was up to the jury now. They could take minutes or days, depending on which way they were swayed. Each person was given a button which would call them back whenever the jury was done deliberating.

"Well, want to get some food?" Robin said. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

"Yeah, I'm dying of hunger," Beast Boy said, clutching his stomach. Cyborg agreed eagerly.

Robin looked at Starfire. She looked like she was about to be sick. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led them out of the courtroom.

Starfire picked at a plate of food while everyone else ate. Robin attempted to get her to eat something but she pushed back her tray and rested her head in her arms. The Titans all cast concerned looks at each other across the table but knew there was nothing they could do to help. Robin rubbed his hand on Starfire's back soothingly but even then she shrugged him off.

After the Titans were done eating Starfire begged off to her room, Robin insisting on following. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg milled around the shopping district with Ryand'r and Galfore. They were annoyed at the press crew following them with cameras but it couldn't be helped. Eventually they went back to their rooms too.

Starfire laid face down on the bed. Robin tried to give her a back massage again but she hunched up her shoulders and refused to speak. He crawled up and lay out beside her then, silently being there for her in any way she'd allow.

It was several hours after the session had been dismissed when the little button started buzzing and flashing red.

Robin looked up as it nearly vibrated off the nightstand next to the bed. Starfire didn't move.

"Hey," he said quietly, shaking her shoulder, "It's time."

She shook her head.

"Star baby, we gotta go," he said, a little more firmly.

She shook her head again and buried it deeper in her arms.

"I know you don't want to, but we only have fifteen minutes to get back there after this buzzes us. We'll be late if we don't go now."

She didn't move. Robin slipped his hands underneath her body and hoisted her up. She growled a noise of protest.

He cupped her cheeks and turned her face to look her in the eyes. "I know this is the hardest thing you've had to do in a long time, but you have to be strong. You _are_ strong, you _can_ do this, and I will be right with you the entire time."

She looked down through her lashes and nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bed.

"Come on, it's almost over."

Everyone gathered back into the courtroom, the audience talking in hushed excited tones.

Judge Atves was brought in and court was called to order.

"Have you reached a verdict?" she addressed the jury.

"We have your Honor," the voice of the jury said, holding a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Please state your decision."

"On the count of abduction of a member of Royalty in free space, we the jury find the Defendant…"

* * *

Oh yes, yes I did. I so ended it right there. The good news is I already have the next chapter completely written and it's in final tinkering stage. The reason I took so long to post is because I wanted to have these next two chapters ready at the same time. I knew this one was a tough one to get through and I didn't want to go months in between posts for these chapters. So look for the next chapter in a week or two.

Hope that wasn't too much of a drag, I know it's not the greatest but it sets up for the action wink. Nothing really fun or funny in this, but it is the climax of the story so we're going for drama here.

Next up: The verdict and the fallout


	40. Chapter 40

"Guilty."

Starfire breathed out.

"On the count of intent to contribute to sex slave trafficking, we find the Defendant… guilty."

Starfire wrung her hands.

"On the count of grievous bodily harm, we find the Defendant… guilty."

The audience in the courtroom began to talk loudly amongst themselves. Starfire sat stock still. Atves pounded her gavel and called for silence.

"I sentence Princess Komand'r to fifteen years for grievous bodily harm, thirty five for abduction of royalty, and five for attempt to contribute to sex slave trafficking, to be carried out consecutively in the Intergalactic Police Force Penitentiary Planet. Parole is set at thirty five years."

Blackfire leaped up with a snarl. "You can't do that! It's complete overkill!"

"You should've thought of that before you went down that road," Atves said mildly. "I also decree that while incarcerated Princess Komand'r must receive psychotherapy help. She is a danger to those around her and is an emotionally disturbed individual. She needs some guidance and some help."

The courtroom burst into a buzzed tension as the guards stood on either side of Blackfire and took her chained arms. She struggled and hurled insults at them bitterly, her eyes glowing purple with rage. Starfire looked down at the floor.

"Wait! _Wait!_" Blackfire screeched as her escorts tried to take her out of the room. "I challenge my sister to the _Galhnak du'tal Mortu!_"

Starfire gasped and snapped her head to Blackfire in shock. Ryand'r and Galfore also looked horrified, as did the other inhabitants of IGP aware of Tamaranian culture present in the audience. The buzzing exploded into a full roar.

"What is that?" Robin said. "What does that mean?"

"Sister, you cannot!" Ryand'r exclaimed.

"Order! I will have order in this courtroom!" Judge Atves exclaimed, pounding with her gavel.

Starfire stood up.

"Princess," Galfore said sadly, his big hand clamping her arm.

"What did Blackfire challenge, Starfire?" Robin demanded, but she was not listening. "_Starfire!_"

"It literally translates to 'fight to the death'," Ryand'r said numbly.

"_What?_" Robin snapped, now standing too. He grabbed Starfire's other arm. "You're not- you can't-"

"The challenge has been issued," Starfire said blankly. "To back down would bestow great shame and dishonor upon me. I would forever be considered an unworthy warrior to my people and to the inhabitants of the Vega system."

"Um... so? You live on Earth."

"That is of no consequence."

"No consequence?! You live on Earth with us, Starfire," he scolded. "Your _home_ is Earth. You're _not_ doing this."

He called her name angrily a few more times while she vacantly ignored him. The guards were looking to Judge Atves for their cues, should Blackfire be released or should they continue taking her back to the holding cell. Atves stood up from her perch on the bench.

"Is this even allowed in the courtroom?" Robin asked, bordering on panic. Starfire was no help, numbly disregarding his angry tirade. "Galfore, can't you stop this?"

The big Tamaranian Ruler shook his head. "I cannot. No one can. It is a very serious rite in our culture. She cannot back down, not without great shame and losing everything."

"Losing what?" Robin said bitterly to himself. "A throne she doesn't even want?"

"These are my people, Robin," Starfire snipped at him, finally giving him a reaction. "It is my rightful place. I am still a Tamaranian Princess, no matter how long I stay or how poorly I integrate myself on Earth."

He was slightly stunned at that, his mouth dropping open.

"This court upholds and honors the traditions of the people who make up its constituents. The ancient Tamaranian challenge has been issued," Judge Atves announced. "The fight is complete when either opponent is rendered totally disabled or killed. Both opponents must battle only each other and receive no assistance from an outside party. If there is any interference, the match is considered immediately concluded and the losing opponent's life is forfeited. My courtroom is not to be made a mockery of, Princess Komand'r," she said sternly. "This is an obvious attempt at stalling. If you emerge the victor you will still be fulfilling your entire sentence."

"Understood, Judge Atves," Blackfire said in a sugary tone. Robin felt his stomach drop and his heart leap into his throat as Blackfire's restraints were removed and Starfire floated up just above their heads.

"Has everyone gone crazy?!" he shouted. "Starfire! Get back down here, you can't do this, you _can't_!"

"Man, sit down," Cyborg said, pulling Robin into his seat. "You gonna get her disqualified and then Blackfire gets to execute her point blank."

"Doesn't anyone else see what's happening here? Am I the only one that thinks this is ridiculous?" Robin said, his voice going shrill.

"We all worried," Cyborg said, trying to placate Robin and calm him down. "But this is just like when she had to fight for the throne. She gonna be all right."

"That wasn't to the _death_," Robin wheezed, his throat constricting, his body poised on the very edge of his seat. "How can anyone think this is going to turn out okay?"

"It won't," Raven said, her eyes trained on Starfire's back. Robin grit his teeth at Raven's non sugar coated answer.

"Starfire," Beast Boy spoke up sadly. She turned her head to look down at him. "Are you sure?"

"When you or Cyborg initiate the 'challenge of honor', if you do not participate you are subject to much ridicule and shame, yes?"

Beast Boy nodded regretfully.

"It is the same here, the stakes are just higher."

Robin growled raggedly and buried his hand into his hair. "I'll do it."

Starfire spun sharply toward him. "No. Absolutely not."

"Well I'm sure as hell not letting you do it."

"Are you prepared to dispatch my sister, if that is what it takes to end this fight?" she asked coolly.

Robin's face twisted into a frown and from the side Batman shifted.

"The judge said disable."

"Or kill. You are willing to chance this? My sister most certainly will not lend you the same courtesy."

"Stop it. You're not doing this."

"Neither are you."

"This is completely reckless."

"This is my culture," she snapped. "It is not your place. This is how Tamaranians settle disputes, whether you do the liking of it or not."

"Well it's _stupid_," Robin scowled bitterly, cringing at how childish that sounded. He sat back heavily in his seat again.

Raven glanced at him. She could feel that he was absolutely terrified and was doing a good job of hiding it by being argumentative. She quietly brushed her fingers against his arm, giving him a look. Robin shot her a glance back, shook his head, and watched as the drama unfolded.

Starfire trained her eyes on her sister. All trace of guilt and remorse vanished. This was the most serious rite a Tamaranian could issue against another; it was only ever used between bitter enemies. The last time the ritual had been invoked was many years ago, well before the two of them were born. The losing Tamaranian had been beheaded by the winner. Blackfire pounded the final nail in the coffin for any reconciliation and it completely broke Starfire's resolve. She knew there was a high chance one of them would not make it out alive after this fight, or at least critically maimed. She felt all the worrisome emotions from the day drain away and a burning fury replaced the weight in her chest. How dare her sister call her up.

She lit her hands. It would end today.

She flew and met Blackfire in the middle of the room, hovering above everyone's heads. Starfire reached down and tore off most of her skirt, casting it aside to allow her legs freedom of movement. The atmosphere was tense, the rest of the Titans watching in stunned and horrified silence. Galfore and Ryand'r were grim, Batman's jaw was tensed so hard it was turning a strange pale color, and Superman looked worried.

Starfire clenched her fists at her sides and Blackfire grinned wickedly at her.

"Couldn't resist one last chance, you understand, don't you Kori?" Blackfire said, her tone taunting.

Starfire shook her head, her little mouth set in a hard line. "I am sad, sister. This all could have been different."

"It's no use dwelling on what could have been," Blackfire snarled, curling her lit hands. "Don't you dare try to talk your way out of this. At least give yourself a chance to die with honor."

"And that would satisfy your blood lust?" Starfire said, almost mockingly, her eyes lighting up. "Finally right all of the injustices you have suffered? Would it finally give you peace?"

"Shut up Kori!" Blackfire howled, hurling an enraged star bolt. Starfire dodged in the air.

"It's not about you, it's never been about you. It's about taking away what those stupid people love! I was supposed to be the people's princess, not you! It was supposed to be me that they loved! _Me_! They should have showered me with their gratitude and their appreciation! They should have looked to me! Instead you and your stupid fucking red hair and the family eyes, and they cast me out like I had control over my own damn looks. You got the throne, you got the people's love. It should've been me!" Blackfire ranted, completely wild and out of control, grappling with Starfire's wrists.

"And I suppose you would have wanted to take my place in the Citadel as well, sister?" Starfire shot back, just as crazed, squirming in her grasp. "Just because you brought up the idea to send me does not mean you would have been spared if you were the beloved one. They placed all their hopes and dreams on me, they counted on me to save them! We are warriors, we know when to back down from a fight, we would have been laid to waste if the Citadel had turned their full forces on us. So they placed the entire planet's future in my care and you knew they would. The last princess was sent to the Citadel and she died on their soil, at their hands. You would willingly take on that fate as well, sister? Would you be glad to do so for the people's love?"

Blackfire let go of Starfire's wrists and clawed her hand across Starfire's face. She shrieked and lashed out, kneeing Blackfire in the stomach. The older sister doubled over and Starfire clasped her hands, swinging them down on Blackfire's back. She sailed to the floor, crashing into the rows of seats.

Blackfire stood up out of the wreckage and brushed herself before taking off at breakneck speed, landing a punch on Starfire's mouth. Starfire returned with a star bolt to Blackfire's shoulder. They clawed, jabbed and kicked, graceful moves and perfected forms out the window in favor of full on bloody brawling and a scratching cat fight.

Starfire caught Blackfire's arm and tossed her into the wall. She brought her leg up and planted her foot into Blackfire's throat, trapping her against the surface. Blackfire gargled, gripping Starfire's ankle and swinging her in a wide arc before flinging her into the space above the bench. Starfire's trajectory was wobbly until she got a handle on her flight path and ended up landing near the ceiling, crouched with her back facing the wall, her hands and feet catching her weight. She ducked to the side as a barrage of Blackfire's purple energy came crackling toward her.

Stray star bolts flung around the room carelessly, by now the majority of the audience had scrambled for the exits. Judge Atves and the bailiff took cover under the large desk.

Robin's hands clenched so tightly on the seat in front of him his knuckles were white under his gloves. He had never seen this look on Starfire's face before.

It was like the bubbly bright girl he knew was gone, never existed. Her face was a constant ferocious snarl, blood pooling in the corners of her mouth and pouring down her chin. The way the two girls tore at each other was a hundred times more vicious than last time. Starfire meant business. Starfire wasn't holding back a single punch or kick, every star bolt sizzling. She was attacking on the offensive and currently held the upper hand.

Blackfire wiped away a smear of blood out of her eyes and backed off. She grinned jeeringly and rambled something off in Tamaranian. Cyborg's mouth dropped open in shock.

The look of pure absolute rage on Starfire's face made Robin's stomach drop into his toes. The scream she released sent a spear of dread through his spine as she lunged for her sister.

"Get her, girl," Cyborg encouraged, his face set in stone.

"You have your translation on? What did Blackfire say?" Robin asked hoarsely.

"Ain't repeatin' it," Cyborg answered. "It was _nasty_, all you gotta know."

Robin snatched Cyborg's arm and read the display. "_What _the_-_" he blurted. "How could she even _say_ something like that?" His face twisted and he looked up at the two girls. Blackfire stooped pretty low on that one and he understood in full Starfire's reaction. He almost pumped his fist when she got in a good punch.

Starfire blocked a kick, then swiped her hand, catching Blackfire's jaw and raking her fingernails up the side of her face. Blackfire shrieked and recoiled. Starfire took the opportunity, grabbing Blackfire's hair to yank her head down and crack her sister's face over her raised knee. She planted her foot into Blackfire's shoulder and kicked her away.

Robin leaped up from his seat. Now it was getting completely out of hand. He had never seen Starfire fight this way, didn't even realize she was capable of this level of violence, no matter what slurs her sister might call her in relation to the Citadel. His heart was thumping in his ears, his vision a daze as Cyborg pulled him back down. He saw Batman's head twitch and knew his former mentor was looking at him out of the corner of his eye. Robin glanced at him wildly and Batman shook his head.

At this moment in time Robin couldn't be sure Starfire wouldn't take her sister's life.

The way she was fighting without regard for anything, the people still hiding in the room susceptible to her star bolts, her own body, and certainly her sister's body frightened him. It was like she had forgotten who she was other than a machine exacting revenge. Maybe she needed that sort of mentality, maybe she needed to float on instinct alone when any moment her sister could snuff her out like a candle flame. Although the way the battle had been going, Robin was worried Starfire would be the one doing the snuffing.

He debated with himself, knowing the kind generous girl he befriended on Earth would never kill anyone, versus the fiery warrior hellbent on causing as much physical damage to her sister as possible. It felt like a fist clenching his heart when he realized _this_ was the Starfire capable of killing her master. He never thought he would see that side of her, thinking it resided only in her past. It opened his eyes; she was _terrifying_. She absolutely had been holding back on Earth. He knew why the whole Vega system told stories about the prowess of the Tamaranians and how they were the only race of people with the ability to defeat the Citadel. If they all fought like the crowned princesses...

In the end he knew Starfire couldn't take her sister's life no matter how lost in the warrior mindset she was. At the final moment, she would spare Blackfire. He wished she would KO her sister soon, so she could remember herself and this could be over and done with.

He scrutinized the whole fight, every star bolt flinging and destroying more of the room. After a series of combos Robin spotted it. Starfire missed a punch to Blackfire's jaw and her face showed a hint of fatigue. It only took one moment of weakness to change the momentum of the battle. Blackfire noticed the misstep too and used it to her advantage. She jabbed Starfire's cheekbone and her head snapped back, blood spraying with the hit. Starfire tilted her face toward her sister, her features lost in a haze of liquid crimson and green glow. A snarl poured from the back of her throat and they collided, a mass of shooting energy, slashing hands, red and black hair flying.

Starfire was kicked apart and she flew down, looping around as Blackfire fired a barrage of star bolts at her. She sent back her own assault, then Blackfire darted in and grabbed one arm, burning it with her purple energy. Starfire wailed in pain and Blackfire's other hand went for her throat, slamming her into the wall.

Starfire choked as Blackfire's hand seared her skin. She squirmed in desperation, her eye beams hitting Blackfire square in the face, who shrieked and covered her singed skin. Starfire sent her kneecap into Blackfire's thigh, pushing her off and giving her enough room to kick her. Starfire raised a hand to her neck, coughing and sputtering. She had no time to react, barely rolling away as Blackfire recovered and her foot broke a hole through the wall.

Judge Atves was ducking beneath them, the bench directly below the air space they were fighting in. Pieces of the wall structure crumbled and fell when Blackfire wrenched her foot from the gap. Starfire was rapidly losing her endurance; she clumsily flew to the middle of the room like a drunk bumblebee and gasped for breath.

There were several tall flags lining the room around the bench, representing the different nations co-existing on IGP. Blackfire grabbed the top of a wooden flag pole and kicked the middle, breaking it off. She cast the flag away and swung the rod toward Starfire, who blocked it with her arm. The second swipe cast Starfire's blocking arm aside and the third swipe hit her in the chest, sending her spiraling. Starfire was slow to rise, stumbling to her knees. Blackfire was heading straight for her and she was forced to fly.

Blackfire mercilessly aimed the staff several times, Starfire defending herself as best she could by zipping around the room but she was running out of steam. After dodging another crack of the pole Blackfire spun around and side kicked Starfire into the wall above the bench.

It was a matter of seconds. Starfire's arms flung wide as she took the hit, her head smacking back. Blackfire charged, using the pole like a lance, the broken jagged point spearing through Starfire's abdomen.

Starfire cried out, her eyes wide with disbelief as she stared into her sister's unyielding gaze. Dimly she was aware of Robin shouting, running over the tops of the pews. In a surreal haze she glanced down at the pole impaling her body, a ring of blood pooling around it.

Blackfire grinned wickedly, then yanked it away. "Match concluded," she sneered.

Starfire immediately dropped from the wall. Raven caught her falling form in her inky grasp and before Robin could reach Starfire she looped Cyborg up in her powers and swirled the three of them into a portal.

"Beast Boy, stay with Robin!" she commanded and then they were gone.

"No! _Nooo!_" Robin shouted, pounding the bench with his fists. "Raven! Raven come back!"

He waited a beat before snarling and kicking the judge's bench. "_God damn it_ Raven!"

He was inconsolable. How could Raven not have taken him with? If Starfire died and he didn't have a chance to say goodbye he would never forgive her. He looked up and shot a grappling hook to the ceiling, looping it around a beam. Once he was at Blackfire's height he lashed out, kicking at her then swinging back from the momentum.

"Sorry Robin, no hard feelings, right? It had to be done," she said ruthlessly, wiping the blood off her face while hovering in the air. "So quit _pestering_ me."

He swung back on the line and dove for her. She darted up but he caught her foot; using it as leverage he twisted his body around and kicked her in the chin.

She flicked her leg and shook him loose, tossing him. Robin felt himself falling, and then he was caught on the back of Beast Boy in his pterodactyl form.

Superman looked at Batman, ready to fly. "Should we intervene?"

Batman gave a tiny shake of his head. "Let him have his chance first."

J'onn nodded on the other side of Superman. Galfore and Ryand'r also felt Robin was justified and watched as the Titans leader, still perched on flying dino Beast Boy, circled back around to Blackfire.

ooo

Raven ported herself, Starfire, and Cyborg into the nearest surgical room according to the schematics Cyborg quickly tapped out on his arm. They were lucky it wasn't in use and while it may not have been prepared and completely sterilized they had no time. She could feel that Starfire was fading fast, and would certainly die without any healing magic.

Raven laid Starfire down on the operating table and Cyborg immediately began running diagnostics. Raven found a pair of shears and cut off the remainder of Starfire's skirt.

"Wound is about two inches in diameter, penetration is well into the body cavity, almost all the way through. No major vital organs hit as far as I can tell... her organs are arranged differently than a human's... she's all jacked up in there. Looks like a stomach and part of her intestines were punctured. We need to clean it thoroughly, that wooden pole left multiple splinters."

Raven was gathering supplies while Cyborg talked, sodium chloride irrigation solution and gauze to wipe away the blood. Starfire was bleeding out already and Raven placed her hands over the wound and cast her healing power, attempting to maintain hemostasis.

"While I try to control the bleeding you need to clean it out," Raven instructed, her hands already covered in blood. Cyborg nodded and found a pair of tweezers. He used the gauze and solution to cleanse the area while Raven kept it from seeping. After it was sufficiently clean, he began picking wooden pieces out with precision, using his cybernetic eye.

"Robin's going to kill you for not taking him with us," he said after awhile, poking another piece of wood onto the tray.

"I know. But I knew with this one we needed to concentrate and he'd distract us."

"True. But I don't know if he'll forgive you."

"I'll deal with it when it comes, right now we need to save her. She's sturdier than a human but even she's not in the clear yet," Raven said, her eyes closed and brow furrowed.

Starfire moaned and twitched, her eyes starting to blink open. Raven put one hand on her forehead and mumbled an incantation under her breath. Starfire instantly went into a trance.

"What'd you do?" Cyborg asked.

"Binded her. She won't wake up unless I release her."

"Is she... okay like that?"

"Like being asleep."

"Okay."

Cyborg worked for another fifteen minutes, pulling out every tiny sliver he could find.

"I think I'm about getting there, my eye only detects three more splinters. You sense anything else?"

Raven shook her head. "No. Once you're done I can begin healing the tissue."

"How are you doing? Can you handle this?"

"It's extensive damage. When the wound is this deep I'm going to have to reconstruct her organs. It doesn't take as long as bone but it's just as intensive on me. I don't think I'll be able to heal the rest of her scratches and bruises in one sitting."

"That's fine, scratches and bruises ain't life threatening."

Raven nodded once in agreement and set to work. About twenty minutes in the hospital staff realized the room was occupied. Unfortunately none of them understood English, but they certainly recognized the Tamaranian Princess. Raven and Cyborg tried to communicate they did not need help and just needed some privacy, luckily Cyborg tapped into the IGP databases and found a translation log. With reluctance the staff retreated leaving them to heal Starfire in peace. Now that the cat was out of the bag Raven wondered how long it would be before the news of Starfire's location and condition hit the press. She hoped she still had enough energy to port them out after this so they wouldn't have to face a crowd of nosy reporters.

ooo

Beast Boy was doing his absolute best to dodge Blackfire's sizzling star bolts while Robin hung on around his neck. The green pterodactyl looped back around and Robin knelt up, using the opportunity to launch himself at Blackfire again, bo staff clanging against her raised arm. He dropped onto Beast Boy's waiting back and chased after Blackfire as she darted through the air.

The two boys were doing a remarkable job of coordinating their moves together when trying to fight an entity that was completely airborne. Blackfire was noticeably fatigued from battling her sister and could not expend much energy to get away. Robin threw three exploding discs at her and two hit her shoulder.

Her face twisted in anger. "That's enough."

She burst toward him like a speeding arrow but he was too quick and jumped right above her. He landed on Beast Boy and launched another exploding disc. It hit her right between the shoulder blades.

"Damn it!" she cursed, casting a star bolt at him as she flung around. He leaped off of Beast Boy and planted his feet right into Blackfire's stomach. She fell out of the air, Robin careening toward the ground with her. Beast Boy swooped in and grabbed the back of Robin's collar effectively lifting him away before he crashed. Blackfire wasn't so lucky, another row of pews breaking her descent. She popped up, battered and bloody with a nasty snarl on her face.

"Take out your pathetic anger on me all you want," she sneered up at him. "Your little girlfriend is nothing more than a piece of Citadelian _ass_."

"_Fuck_ you," Robin swore at her. "Thanks to this trial that's exactly what she'll _never_ be. You on the other hand, I bet you'll be someone's bitch the moment you have your first lunch in the prison cafeteria. Big Bertha's gonna love it when you drop the soap."

Blackfire snarled. "I'll own the joint by dinner."

"You'll be the prison bicycle, everyone gets a ride."

"Think you're hilarious don't you. Go ahead and fuck your damaged goods, I'm sorry you're stuck with her for the rest of your life."

"I'm just sorry her sister is a piece of trash."

Blackfire screeched and bolted toward him, grabbing him by the shoulders and slamming him into the ceiling. Bits of the plaster broke and crumbled down. Beast Boy flew up after them, clawing at Blackfire's back. She whipped Robin around toward the ground and wrestled with Beast Boy's wings.

Robin quickly deployed his spare grappling hook as Superman and Batman nodded at each other. Batman stood and stalked underneath the space where Beast Boy and Blackfire were still hacking at each other. Superman flew to the other side inconspicuously. Blackfire was so focused on avoiding Beast Boy's very sharp talons she didn't notice the superheroes getting into place.

Batman shot up his grappling hook and aimed a well placed kick right into Blackfire's side. She went sailing into Superman and smacked into his chest. She pushed off, Superman just catching her ankle. She yanked against his strength, howling and casting her star bolts into his face. He dodged the energy, trying to see past the brightness. She aimed her other foot at his face, kicking away at him like an immovable tree trunk. She finally spun her whole body around, twisting her ankle against his thumb in an unnatural way and he was forced to release her.

Blackfire darted away as he followed right after her. She rained a shower of star bolts, which were rapidly dimming the more tired she grew, exhausting the last of her stores. She was looking backward at Superman chasing her and failed to see Beast Boy carrying Batman with his pterodactyl talons. Batman lifted up his legs and planted his boots into her chest. She stopped dead in the air and fell right into Superman's waiting arms.

Blackfire shrieked, wailed, and squirmed but it was no use. She was finally caught.

Judge Atves and the Bailiff slowly appeared from under the desk. The guards readied Blackfire's shackles as Superman dropped down and made an attempt to hold her still so they could chain her.

"Looks like the jury made the right choice," Atves said sardonically, brushing the debris off her robes. "Take her away."

Blackfire screeched like a banshee, making everyone's ears hurt but was successfully carted off. Galfore and Ryand'r watched her go sadly.

Beast Boy landed next to Robin, shifting back into his human self as Batman joined them. Robin was absorbed in his communicator.

"What are you going to do now?" Batman asked.

"I'm tracking Raven and Cyborg," he answered, his face hard. "It looks like they're several miles from here in one of the medical units, as far as I can tell."

"Ah, dude," Beast Boy said, pointing to one of the news feed screens that hadn't been damaged. "Look."

Robin looked up. "Shiiit," he drew out. "That's why there's only half the press outside. There's going to be a frenzy over there, we'll never get through."

The media was exploding with coverage of the massive fight between Blackfire and Starfire and speculation about Starfire's critical condition. It also mentioned two of her companions from Earth were treating her and would not allow any other medical personal to help.

"Guess we know where she is now," Beast Boy said, wide eyed. "At least she's okay."

"That's relative," Robin said grimly. "It also lists she's in critical condition."

Beast Boy placed his hand on Robin's shoulder. "Then we better get going, dude."

Batman nodded at the two. "Superman, J'onn, Galfore, Ryand'r, and I will hold down the fort here. There is some press still out there. Let us know when you find her and how she's doing."

Robin nodded. "Let's go Beast Boy."

Beast Boy turned into a spider monkey and jumped up onto Robin's shoulder. Robin ran out, pushing his way roughly past the reporters and ignoring their flood of questions.

ooo

After an hour Raven was visibly tiring. The wound was shallow but still open and she was doing her best. Cyborg dressed the rest of Starfire's surface injuries, cleaning and wrapping a bandage around a nasty slash on her thigh from the broken pole. Raven was mildly surprised that Robin hadn't burst in on them yet by following their trackers, but supposed the hospital staff could be keeping him from coming in.

The gap finally closed over and Raven collapsed. Cyborg was right there to catch her, picking her up in his arms. In a moment of excellent timing the doors swung open and Robin darted in, a chattering Beast Boy still on his shoulder.

"Don't you ever _ever_ EVER leave me again when- Oh God," he exclaimed, looking at Starfire's pale, bloody, and still very much battered form lying on the cold table. Beast Boy screeched and hopped from Robin's shoulder onto Cyborg's before slipping into Raven's lap, patting her on the cheeks.

Robin was instantly at Starfire's side, picking up her shoulders and hugging her tightly. "Is she okay? Is she gonna be okay?" he asked Cyborg, cradling her head in his hand.

"Yeah, she's finally stable. Raven's too tired to heal the rest of her but she doesn't have a gaping hole in her anymore."

"God," Robin said again, squeezing her tighter, pressing his lips against her forehead. "Did you sedate her? Or is she just out?"

"Raven binded her. Said Star won't wake up until she releases her."

"Oh." He turned and looked at Raven slumped in Cyborg's arms, Beast Boy still perched on her stomach.

"She's out too? There's a massive crowd of press and civilians outside the hospital unit. I could barely get through, I had to resort to sneaking methods. We'll never get out of here without being completely accosted."

"I'll port us. Just give me a minute," Raven mumbled. She rubbed her hand on her head, then her lips mouthed her magic incantation and the swirl of her portal came into view. The boys stepped through it and into the bedroom in their private quarter.

Robin immediately headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to wash Starfire off and then get her in bed. After I'm done you can clean up Raven, okay Beast Boy?"

Monkey Beast Boy nodded and squawked in response. Cyborg laid a sleeping Raven down on the bed, then went to his own room to wash Starfire's blood from his hands.

Robin took off the rest of Starfire's soiled and torn clothing and tossed it aside. He placed Starfire in an empty tub and cleaned off all the blood between her bandages as best he could with a washcloth and tried to get most of the blood out of her hair. Once he was done he realized he had no clothes for her. He peeked his head out the door. Cyborg had just returned.

"Hey Cy, can you bring Star's bag over here?"

Cyborg complied and Robin rummaged around for her nightie and a clean pair of panties. He pulled Starfire from the tub, dried her off and dressed her.

"Seems like this is a reoccurring thing, huh?" he mumbled to her. "How come it's always you getting hurt? You worried me so much." He kissed her on the forehead and opened the bathroom door.

"Your turn," he said to Beast Boy as he put Starfire under the covers. He sent off a quick text to Batman.

Beast Boy scooped up Raven and headed into the bathroom, rinsing her hands and arms off. Her clothes were also bloody and after he removed them he found himself in the same predicament.

"Hey Rob? Raven needs something to wear."

Robin dug around in his bag and found an old t-shirt he used for sleeping in. He handed it to Beast Boy. "This is all I have, Starfire only brought one nightie."

"That'll work fine, thanks," Beast Boy said. He dressed Raven in the t-shirt, brought her out and tucked her in bed next to Starfire.

The boys talked quietly amongst themselves until there was a knock on the door. Robin answered it to find Batman, Superman, J'onn, Galfore, and Ryand'r standing outside. They all grouped out in the hall so as not to disturb the girls.

"How is she?" Superman asked.

"Raven healed what she could," Robin said. "The hole is gone but she's still pretty banged up. We'll wait until Raven's strength has returned and she can finish healing Starfire. Then we're going home."

"You must be relieved it's all over," Batman said.

Robin sighed. "It never feels like it's over. But maybe this will give her some peace."

"J'onn and I have to return to the Watchtower," Superman said. "I wanted to stop by and see how Starfire was doing first. Give her my best."

"Thanks Superman, I will," Robin said tiredly.

"When she wakes up and is able to receive visitors, please let us know," Galfore said.

"We'll call you right away," Cyborg agreed.

The group disbanded and the boys made their way back into the room. Both girls were still sleeping peacefully.

"I'm ready to crash," Robin said. He climbed onto the bed beside Starfire and wiggled his way in, hugging her close. Beast Boy turned into a cat and curled up by Raven's stomach.

"Sounds good to me y'all," Cyborg yawned, taking a seat next to the bed and powering down.

ooo

It was several hours later when Raven finally awoke. The boys were already up watching the IGP news line. They were amused the reporters had no idea of Starfire's whereabouts or her condition and were completely baffled as to how she and her companions had vanished from the surgery room without a trace.

"We'll have to release a statement at some point," Robin said. "I thought Galfore would've done it by now but apparently he and Ryand'r stayed holed up just as much as we have."

"They haven't issued a statement?" Raven questioned.

The three boys turned around. Beast Boy got up and went to her side. He offered her a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she had packed. He had retrieved them from their room while she was still asleep.

"No," Robin said. "You slept for about five hours. There's been a lot of speculation but no one's officially released information on Star. So they're mostly talking about the trial and the huge fight."

"Well," Raven sighed, shifting her weight as she put on her jeans and glancing down at her sleeping friend, "We should probably wake her up. The sooner we heal her the better."

"I agree. Injuries aside, she ain't gonna feel better until we get her away from all this," Cyborg said. "The sight of all the damage to that court room is bad enough. They sensationalizin' it and she never gonna get a moment's peace."  
Robin came around and slid in next to Starfire. Raven placed her hand over Starfire's forehead and mumbled an incantation. Her eyes fluttered, but didn't open.

Raven frowned and Robin tilted Starfire's chin, his face worried. "Star? Starfire. Baby? Come on, wake up. Star." He shook her shoulders lightly but she didn't rouse. "Why isn't she waking up? Raven?"

Raven peered at Starfire. "She should be. She's not... asleep."

"Then what's going on? Did your spell not wear off?" Beast Boy asked.

"No, the bind is definitely gone... She doesn't want to wake up."

Robin squeezed Starfire's hand tightly. "She _doesn't want_ to wake up?"

Raven shook her head. "Her essence has retreated into herself. Her mind is empty. I'm going to have to possess her to find her and bring her back."

"_Possess_ her?" Cyborg said.

"Yeah. I'm part demon. That's what we _do_."

"Well, I know that, it's just..."

"What else would you rather I do? Wait until she decides she wants to return to reality? It could take minutes, hours, or months. She might be stuck somewhere in her memories and can't get out. I'm going to have to find her," Raven said.

"Do it," Robin said. "Get her back."

Raven floated up above Starfire's prone body and crossed her legs in a lotus position. She mumbled her incantation and her raven soul self curled out of her body and into Starfire's.

Raven found herself in the most beautiful gardens she had ever seen. Happy would love it, she thought wryly. Among the exotic Earth plants and flowers were flora she had never seen before. The colors in the jumbo Crayola crayon box had nothing on this place. Tall trees stretched into a pale purple sky, light filtering through the vine draped canopies. Everything was breathtaking perfection. For a moment Raven forgot where she was, why she was here. The quiet solitude made her soul yearn to meditate and revel in the peace this place offered.

A far off scream shattered the imagery and Raven was jolted into the middle of a field with golden grass whipping and waving in a brisk wind. The sky was still purple overhead, but it was a darker violet, the feeling more ominous. When she turned around to look behind her she realized why. In the distance along the horizon oppressive dark storm clouds swirled angrily, lightening crackling across the sky and thunder punctuating the flashes. She could see a forest of sparse gnarled trees and bare dirt ground. With a heavy heart and a sinking stomach Raven knew where she could find Starfire.

Raven started across the field toward the dark place in Starfire's psyche. Time functioned differently in a mind dimension; thoughts were fleeting and scattered. Raven felt a skip and then she was standing outside a massive stone fortress that filled her entire vision. It sent shivers down her spine. She knew this place, had seen it before through Starfire's eyes. Another hopeless wail from inside.

In a blink Raven was in an enclosed room. An operating table situated in the middle was covered in blood. Someone was huddled in the corner and when Raven hurried around the table she found the source of all the red covering the apparatus. It was Starfire, naked and wounded. She sustained a large gash across her stomach which she cradled in one hand, blood oozing from it every time she breathed, and more drained down the inside of her thighs. Her lungs rattled, filled with fluid. Her back was whipped to ribbons, her snarled dirty hair sticking to it. Various other cuts, tears, and slices marred her body and one eye was completely gone, looking like it had been gouged out with a hot poker. Trails of blood seeped messily down the side of her face. She blinked at Raven with her remaining eye as she stroked the wall disjointedly.

"Starfire," Raven breathed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

Starfire shook her head and huddled further into the corner like a frightened animal.

"Come with me. I'll get you out of here." Raven held out her hand and moved toward her.

Starfire flinched violently and stared at Raven with a wary gaze.

"You know me. I'll get you out of here, I promise. Take my hand."

"I cannot die. I do not understand, why can I not die?" Starfire whispered hoarsely, her throat raw and damaged from screaming. Raven could barely hear her.

"You're stuck in your mind. This place isn't real, but I am. I can take you away from here and get you out."

She shook her head again. "Leave me, please. It is not fair. It hurts."

"Take my hand Starfire, please. You have to take it, I can't force you. You have to want to leave with me."

"You are not here. None of you are. I am just imagining you."

Raven was desperate. "I'm here, I'm real, and Robin is waiting for you."

Starfire darted her gaze at Raven again, her eye intent. "Robin?"

"Yes," Raven said. "Robin's waiting for you to wake up. He's so worried about you, he just wants you to come home."

Starfire looked down at her knees.

"Raven? If this is in my mind, can you take this place away? Can you erase it?"

Raven's heart broke for her. "Oh Starfire, I wish I could. I can't. I would if I could, you know that."

Starfire looked disheartened. "Yes, I understand. It was just an idea."

"Will you come with me?"

She debated. "I cannot go through this again."

"I'm not just a vision this time. You take my hand and you'll wake up to Robin's face."

Starfire sighed and rested her head against the rough stone wall, tracing the grooves with a bent finger. "I miss him so much."

"Take my hand," Raven said, going as close as she dared and holding it out.

Starfire eyed it. "You promise?" She hovered her palm over Raven's outstretched one.

"I absolutely promise," Raven reassured.

Starfire gave her one more look before placing her hand in Raven's. Immediately there was a forceful jolt and Raven felt her soul returning to her body. She blinked her eyes and saw Starfire's eyes flutter open. Robin emitted a cry of happiness and hugged a bewildered Starfire as tightly as he could without hurting her. Beast Boy and Cyborg patted Starfire's hands and uttered joyful exclamations.

Raven levitated backward toward the end of the bed and shakily staggered out of the room.

Starfire looked like death warmed over as Robin let go of her. Her lips were blue, her eyes sunken and hunted as she scanned the boys' faces.

"What..." she croaked in a whisper, her throat still sore.

"You're alive Star," Robin said, a sheen of wetness lining his eyes as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She looked confused and and completely lost for a beat more and then the horror spread across her face.

"Oh _X'hal,_" she wailed.

"No, no hey... it's all good," Robin soothed, taking her hands. Beast Boy stroked her shoulder. "Blackfire's going to jail, she's gone and you're going to be fine."

"I.. I..." Starfire stuttered, tears dripping down her cheeks, her hands shaking. Robin gathered her up in his arms.

"Where's Raven?" Robin said, looking at Beast Boy through a clinging Starfire's hair.

Cyborg glanced toward the door. "I'll find her, y'all stay with Star."

ooo

Raven leaned against the hallway outside and buried her face in her palms.

"Hey," said a familiar voice. A large hand covered her shoulder. "You got her back, is everything okay? Y'all don't look so good."

Raven was so distraught she couldn't speak.

"Somethin' wrong? Rae?"

Raven tried to talk but it came out as a croak. She cleared her throat and tried again.

"I didn't mean... when I binded her mind I put her asleep. She dreamed about the Citadel and then she got stuck there. The... the way she looked when I found her..."

Raven slid down the wall.

"She was stuck, she couldn't wake up. I didn't mean..."

"She dreamed about the Citadel?"

"Yes. I didn't cast a dreamless bind. I didn't think it would happen, that her mind would just gravitate there... her mindscape is beautiful, it's the most beautiful place I've ever seen. She has such an amazing psyche, but instead of being happy in the gardens she got stuck in the Citadel."

Raven wiped at her cheek with her fingers and sniffled.

"You couldn't have known," Cyborg said, sitting down beside her.

"I should have," Raven sighed, shaking her head. "It was awful. I should've known her body was distressed and injured and her mind would take its cues from her physical state. She was hurt and in pain and it naturally took her right to the dark corners of her mind." Raven dug her nails into her palms. "How could I do that to her?"

"You didn't know that would happen. We didn't have time to set her up with anesthesia and she was waking up. You had to do something to keep her asleep so she wouldn't feel the _real_ pain."

"I know, I know," Raven moaned. "I just feel terrible to make her experience that all over again."

"She's fine now, Rae. Robin's in there and so is Beast Boy. I bet he's cheering her up already and she'll make a full recovery."

Raven frowned.

"She's a strong girl. She'll be all right." Cyborg stood up and offered Raven his hand. Raven looked up at him gratefully and took it.

The two entered the room as puppy Beast Boy wagged his tail and licked Starfire all over the face and Robin didn't know whether to pout about that or just be relieved that Starfire had the tiniest smile on her face. Starfire caught Raven's gaze and mouthed '_thank you_'.

Raven nodded and rolled her eyes with a smile at Beast Boy. Robin decided he had gotten enough Starfire licks in and booted him off her lap.

He gave Raven a very serious look and nodded toward the door. Raven knitted her brows but waited as he got up and patted a worried looking Starfire's hand. Beast Boy was immediately back in her lap as a cat, purring and kneading her thighs.

Robin slipped his hand around Raven's upper arm and led her out the door. As soon as they were out of sight of the other Titans Robin pushed Raven against the wall and squeezed her as hard as he could, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Raven was shocked for a moment before she hugged him back just as hard.

"Thanks," Robin said, his voice choked with emotion.

"No problem," Raven answered, patting him on the back.

"No, seriously. I could've killed you for not taking me with at first, but I understand. Without you-"

"I know," she said.

"We would've lost her and I... Rae..."

His grip on her tightened. It was rare to see him break down this much.

"You know I wouldn't let the sister I never had slip away."

"Thank God you're there for her, because her real sister is-"

"Not a part of her life anymore," Raven said decidedly.

Robin kissed her temple and pulled away, his hands on her shoulders.

"You're the best Rae."

She didn't feel like the best at the moment, even after Cyborg's talk. She felt pretty damn low, actually. But for Robin's sake she smiled at him. "She's lucky she has you to take care of her."

Robin pulled her in for one more light hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I can't thank you enough for saving her... again."

"No thanks needed," Raven said, patting his arm and leading him back to the room.

She examined Starfire's remaining injuries and reluctantly estimated about another day to heal the rest of her so she would be well enough to travel. It was unfortunate the media would still be in a frenzy, but it was safer for Starfire's well-being. Soon enough they could go home, then it would officially all be over.

ooo

The guilt still weighed on Raven as she watched Starfire rest next to Robin the next day. Starfire's general mood improved considerably after Raven healed most of her bruises and cuts. Raven tried not to mope about it but she didn't want to cause Starfire more pain and the way she had looked, trapped in her memories made Raven extremely upset.

Starfire opened one eye.

"Raven? Are you the okay?" she asked in a hushed tone, so as not to awaken Robin.

Raven started and narrowed her eyes at Starfire. "Why do you ask?"

"You have been staring at me for the past ten minutes. You do not look happy."

"I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I will be fine. You need not worry."

Raven picked at the covers on the bed. "Do you... do you remember anything after Blackfire stabbed you?"

Starfire frowned as she thought about it. "No."

"No?"

"I remember the pain, and the shock... Blackfire looked so cruel and... triumphant," Starfire said sadly. "Then I remember thinking 'this is the end, I am going to die here, after all I have preserved through' and I saw Robin running to me out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to cherish that vision of him, because I thought it was the last time I would ever see him." She wiped a tear away and ran her fingers through his hair. He mumbled and shifted, but didn't wake. "When Blackfire pulled out the pole of the flags, it hurt so incredibly that I blanked out. Then I woke up and saw all of you."

"So you don't remember dreaming at all?"

Starfire shook her head. "No. Did something happen?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "You're lying to me. You know I can tell."

The 'a little too innocent' look on Starfire's face fell. "I... remember some."

Raven sighed and muttered, "Shit."

Starfire reached out her hand and placed it over Raven's. "It is not your fault Raven, you know this."

"Still, I-"

"I have had worse dreams. I have had worse done to me. Please, friend, do not ever blame yourself. I am simply happy you came and rescued me, both physically and mentally," Starfire smiled.

Raven frowned. "I... Starfire, you know I..."

Starfire giggled. "You are just as bad as Robin at admitting the feelings. I love you too, Raven."

Raven blushed. Starfire pecked her best girl bud on the cheek and gave her a hug.

"I agree with you, but I think Robin wins that race," Raven said.

"He has the medal of gold, and you are the silver," Starfire laughed.

"He won by a mile," Raven teased.

"My ears are burning," Robin mumbled in his pillow, his hand groping for Starfire's hip.

"Does that not mean someone is talking about you?" Starfire said innocently.

"Hey, I had Batman for a father. Cut me some slack."

"Yeah, and my daddy dearest is a dark demon lord, so..."

"Excuses," Starfire huffed. "I could also join the club of emotionally distant fathers, yet I have no qualms about expressing my love and affection for my friends."

"You're one in a bajillion Star," Robin said, face still planted in the pillow.

"Was that the sarcasm?" she said tartly, smacking him on the rump.

"Ow! No, it wasn't!" he said, giving her a look and a lopsided grin.

"As the reigning queen of sarcasm, I'd say that sounded like some good snark to me," Raven ruled.

"Traitor," Robin griped playfully.

"She is not the traitor, she is looking out for me," Starfire said, crossing her arms. "She is my only defense against your barbed tongue."

"Jeesh, you make me sound devious."

"You are devious! You make with the comments of snark all of the time!"

"Not _all_ of the time," Robin protested.

"You are correct, the other times you are focused on the cases and are very serious and make the frown faces. Then you forget you have the girlfriend and spend the night romancing the computer bases of data."

Raven snorted. "That's hilarious. Just how does he romance the computer, exactly?"

"First he adjusts the monitor brightness and contrast by turning the knobs as the foreplay. Then he likes inserting the discs of floppy," Starfire said slyly.

"He better get a hard drive though, otherwise the computer won't be too happy," Raven added in with a grin. Starfire giggled.

"Oh come on!" Robin said.

"Oh yes, then he does the downloading," Starfire said.

"He likes searching for key words," Raven retorted.

Robin shook his head.

"Yes yes, and once he finds the _key words_, the computer displays the satisfactory results."

Raven snickered. "Then he uploads on his hardware?"

Starfire came close to a belly laugh.

"I never knew there were so many computer sexual innuendos," Raven said. "I learned something today."

"Didn't we all," Robin said flatly.

Starfire pointed at him. "More of the snark!"

Beast Boy poked his head in the door. "Hey Raven, you gotta see this! Cyborg found an all you can eat buffet in the food courts and he's eating this giant mountain of this weird blue thing! The whole crowd is cheering him on, you so gotta come!"

Raven gave him a lidded look. "Oh joy. How did you know that would make my night."

"Come see!" he beckoned.

"Do I have to?" she all but whined. Beast Boy darted in and snatched up her hand, tugging her to the door.

"Would I ever let you miss it?!" he exclaimed happily.

Raven looked pleadingly back at Robin and Starfire, who both smiled and giggled as she was pulled out the door by her exuberant boyfriend.

"As much as I pity her having to witness that, it's nice to get some alone time with you," Robin said, snuggling back up to Starfire.

"Yes," Starfire said, absentminded, her whole mood plummeting once she no longer had to keep up appearances.

"Something wrong?" Robin asked, yawning.

Starfire sighed. "I am sorry."

"What for?"

"That I put you in such a position. For the fight, for not being the one to end it-"

"Star, let's not talk about this right now," Robin said.

"When should we talk about it then?"

Robin was quiet for a moment.

"You _are_ upset," Starfire said, sitting up.

"I'm not upset," he protested.

Starfire pressed her hands to her cheeks. "I know I lost control of myself, but I would never..."

"I know you wouldn't," he said, his face very serious. Starfire scrutinized him, then her eyes widened.

"You thought I would. You doubted me."

"Star, I..."

"I could never kill my sister."

"I know that."

"Yes, but in that moment you were not sure."

Robin swallowed. "I've... never seen you like that before."

Starfire sucked in a breath.

"It made me think that's what you must've looked like when you killed your master."

She raised a hand to her lips, tears forming in her eyes. Her cheeks colored with shame. "Yes, that is probably very close to how I looked," she whispered.

"I'm trying not to dwell on it, but it certainly opened my eyes."

Starfire held in a sob. "You see me differently now?"

"Not... differently. It's hard to explain. But there's a part of you I had never seen before and now I know."

"I have lived among humans and done as humans do, for you. For myself, yes, but for you. I cannot change the part of me that is a warrior," Starfire said, her voiced choked with anguish and stubbornness.

"And I'm not asking you to," Robin said gently. "It just shocked me. Because all the time you've been here, you're always kind and happy. The closest I've ever seen you be like that was when you first landed. And even then you were tamer than that. Even when you fought with your sister on the Gordanian ship it wasn't like this. I just didn't realize there was this ruthless animal inside of you; it threw me for a loop. I'm trying to digest it."

"I would say there is a warrior inside all of us," Starfire defended. "Beast Boy dealt with his Beast, Raven her rage, Cyborg and his limitations."

"Yeah, I know. I can't judge you Starfire, I've been there myself."

"You have?"

"I could've killed Zucco. I had the chance to. I was this close to getting revenge for my parents' deaths, and it would've felt _so_ satisfying. Batman swooped in just in time, made me realize the choice I was making. I would've killed him, Star. I understand the rage you were feeling against your sister, the intention to make it so she can never hurt you again. The no killing thing was Batman's rule, never mine. He drilled it into me so much when we trained that I just... I feel sick at the thought of it now. But it wasn't my mantra, not originally. Bruce sees things in black and white, where I see gray."

"I was worried how you saw me yesterday would change things," Starfire admitted.

"It changes things a little. I know how vicious you can be... I also know that no one better fuck with you or they're going to get their ass handed to them by one bad ass Tamaranian," he joked.

Starfire smiled sadly. "I cannot pull that girl out on a whim. She is a product of years of rage and sorrow."

"I know," Robin sobered. "Whatever Blackfire said about you, in the middle of that fight?"

Starfire's face hardened. "She can do the fucking of herself."

"Whoa-"

"Do not bring it up again."

Robin raised his hands in peace. "I was just going to say, it wasn't true. And it never will be."

"And that is all we will say about that," Starfire said, subject closed.

"Are we good?" Robin said.

"Yes. If you think we are the good?"

"I love you Star. That's all that matters."

"I love you too."

There was a knock on the door. The two looked up.

"Come in," Starfire said, brows furrowed.

Ryand'r and Galfore entered, both looking grim. Robin sat up straighter on the bed.

"Sister," Ryand'r said, crossing over to her and grabbing her hands.

"Ry, what is it?"

"My little bumgorf, there's been some news," Galfore said solomnly.

"What is it?" she said again, sitting up straighter as well.

"While your sister was on route to the IGP Penitentiary planet, her vessel was attacked."

Starfire's eyes widened and her stomachs dropped. "By who?"

"I think you know little one."

Starfire sank back, her hands slipping out of Ryand'r's. "Oh, _X'hal_. The Citadel?"

"Yes," Ryand'r confirmed.

She was racked by a moment of heart wrenching indecision before she became hysterical. "We must... we must save her."

"No, sister-"

She scrambled from the bed, Robin jumping up alarmed.

"Ryand'r, I cannot and will not see my sister in their hands, no matter what she has done to me," she said, shrill.

"Starfire," Robin said sharply, grabbing her arm. "I'm not letting you go to the Citadel to save someone who did her best to kill you- multiple times."

Starfire's eyes were wild and she was not listening to anyone. She was frantically flipping around in their duffel bag looking for her clothes.

"Princess, you must hear us-" Galfore insisted.

"No, I cannot believe you would let them take her there!" Starfire said, finding her skirt. "I hate her... I _loathe_ her, but I cannot-"

"Sister," Ryand'r said, finally grabbing her arms and turning her around to face him. "She is already gone."

Starfire shook her head and swung her arms, breaking Ryand'r's grip. She darted in the air for the door, where Galfore dove and intercepted her, rolling with her onto the floor. She squirmed and wrestled but he held her down.

"She is already gone, Princess. There is no use."

"How could you?" Starfire wailed. "How could you let them take her? We could still save her!"

"No," Galfore said sadly. "There is no saving her. She is dead, little one."

"No!" Starfire cried, her body collapsing against the ground. "No!"

"They were too fast, she had passed before we even heard she was abducted."

"Starfire," Robin said, kneeling before her and gathering her up in his arms. "It's done now, there's nothing we can do."

"No, no, no... why could they not save her..." Starfire sobbed, clutching his arm.

"It was too late Princess, it was too late. The few guards transporting her were overpowered and the pod's transmission radio was damaged. They were completely outmatched and there was nothing to be done by the time they made it back to IGP with the news. The crew is deeply apologetic. They were all severely injured in the skirmish and barely made it back to IGP alive," Galfore explained soberly.

"I am sorry sister," Ryand'r said.

"Sorries will not bring her back. She was your sister too! Why are you not distressed?!" Starfire accused.

"I am, but she never did me any favors. She was the reason I was in exile for half my life, she engineered your contract with the Citadel, destroyed our family, allowed our parents to be slain. How can you feel any remorse for her poetic demise?"

Starfire snarled. "She was part of our blood. Those things the defense lawyer said were true. She was ostracized by our people. They _made_ her. I will always feel the guilt, always. She felt that I took her place, that I was who she could have been. It was neither of our faults but it is my guilt to bear."

"She also had a choice to change what people thought about her and she did nothing but confirm their fears and suspicions," Ryand'r said firmly. "I felt sorry for her, I did, but I cannot excuse her actions."

"No one, not even her should be subjected to the Citadel." Starfire shook her head in a daze. "Leave, please, I... please... did they recover her body?"

Galfore shook his head. "There was... nothing left to recover."

Starfire covered her mouth, gagging like she was going to be sick.

"I am sorry sister," Ryand'r said sadly, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"We will talk to you tomorrow, my little bumgorf," Galfore said somberly, holding the door open for Ryand'r.

Starfire held her arms around herself, rocking slightly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Star," Robin said gently. "Starfire. It's going to be okay."

"I want to go home," she said weakly. "I want to go home."

"Tomorrow, we'll go tomorrow after you've gotten over the shock."

"I feel sick," Starfire moaned.

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

The resulting convulsions answered his question as she scrambled across the floor on her hands and knees into the bathroom and heaved over the toilet. Robin followed, tenderly holding her hair back while she emptied the contents of her many stomachs between sobs. She slumped backward after she was done. Robin wet a washcloth and wiped her mouth, brushed her hair away from her face. She bawled in his arms for an indeterminate amount of time, huddled up on the bathroom floor while he rubbed her shoulders and back.

"I want to go home," she said again after her chest wracking sobs had finally subsided. "I want... I do not want to stay here another second."

"Tomorrow," Robin soothed. "You're not well enough to travel now."

"Robin? Starfire?"

"In here, Raven," Robin answered.

"I sensed- Azar, what happened?" Raven asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Blackfire's transport vessel was attacked on the way to prison," Robin said. "The Citadelians took her."

"Oh, _Azar_. Is she...?"

Robin looked up and her and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Starfire," Raven said, kneeling down next to the distraught princess.

Starfire wiped at her eyes. "There is nothing to be done now. I want to go home."

Raven cast a look at Robin before taking Starfire's hands. "That's probably not a good idea. I'm sure it's all over the news and it might be hard to get past all the press. They'll still be there tomorrow but I think you need to rest and get over the shock before you deal with them. Come on, Robin and I will put you to bed." Raven and Robin helped her to her feet, guiding her out of the bathroom.

"I cannot, not now, I cannot sleep-"

"You'll be fine," Raven said. "I'll be right back." She went to find Cyborg and Beast Boy to tell them the grim news.

"Star?" Robin said, concerned. She was wringing her hands, the tears still running down her face. Robin frowned, kissing her forehead.

Raven was back ten minutes later with something cupped in one hand. She went into the bathroom, got a glass of water and showed Starfire the sleeping pills in her hand.

"You're taking these," Raven said.

Starfire looked at her forlornly. "But-"

"You're taking them."

Starfire sighed and downed the tablets. Robin stroked her hair and soothed her until she cried herself to sleep, drifting off uneasily.

"God, after all Star's been through, now her sister's gone too. She was just starting to feel better, we even got her to laugh. Can't believe this happened. It's just so weird that one minute her sister was alive and now she's..." Robin trailed off.

"Yeah," Raven agreed. "I feel bad she came to that kind of end, but she made it very hard to feel sorry for her. Her soul was so twisted and tainted with hate, there wasn't much left."

"I feel the same way. Starfire is all kinds of messed up over this. Five minutes ago she's saying Blackfire can go fuck herself and the next she's willing to go back to the _Citadel_ no less to save her."

"Love is stronger than hate," Raven said simply.

"It's a shame Blackfire didn't realize what kind of a sister she had. Starfire has the biggest heart I've ever seen. Even after all the things Blackfire did, Starfire still loved her sister and would do anything to help her if she could, even face the biggest fear she has by going back to the Citadel."

"Well," Raven said, "The Citadel frightens her, yes. But nothing frightens her more than something bad, like the Citadel, happening to you. Or to her friends, or her sister. That's why she would risk her life, because she puts the safety and well-being of her family and friends before her own."

Robin reflected on that, fingertips brushing over Starfire's arm. "She's pretty amazing."

Raven nodded.

"You know, all I can think of though, is what would we all do when Blackfire got out of jail? I mean, you know the second she either got released or broke out of there she'd go gunning for Starfire. I feel like after this trial and everything that went down we'd all be living in fear about her out there, using her time to plot ways to make Starfire die a painful death. I feel terrible for Starfire, but I primarily feel relief that this is over. She won't ever have to deal with it again."

"Pretty natural to feel that way. It's a shock for everyone, Cyborg and Beast Boy couldn't believe it either. Starfire will need us all to support her while she grieves."

Robin looked at her sleeping face, the trails of tears drying on her cheeks. "She's strong. She'll make it through."

Raven placed her hand on top of Robin's. "She's got you."

ooo

When Robin and Starfire woke up the next morning, Starfire had completely regressed. She was almost catatonic and wouldn't move from the bed. She just barely cooperated, allowing Robin to dress her. He ordered some breakfast for himself because he couldn't get her to speak, much less eat anything. Ryand'r and Galfore visited her one last time, though it wasn't much of a visit because she barely acknowledged they were there. They sadly patted her, chatted with Robin, and told him to have her call once she was well.

Robin finished packing their belongings and buzzed the other rooms. The rest of the Titans were also ready to go home. He disguised Starfire as best he could, covering her hair with a scarf and putting sunglasses on her face. He made sure she wore a coat and human clothes, her purple Tamaranian garments a giveaway to the paparazzi.

Cyborg lifted her up and carried her in his arms. They checked out of the room and made it to the terminal where the T-Ship was parked with relative ease, Raven porting them out of any situations when Robin or the other Titan members were recognized by the press.

Cyborg laid Starfire in her pod in the T-ship, the rest of them buckled in, and they were officially on their way home for good.

ooo

Being home certainly helped Starfire's mood but she still was not back to normal in the following days. Robin did his absolute best to be there for her, but it was Alfred who came to the rescue.

Alfred and Bruce visited the Tower for Thanksgiving, and as soon as he came through the door and set down his bags Starfire was hugging the grandfatherly butler. She poured her heart out to him while he unpacked his luggage.

Alfred's gentle manner and sympathy worked the best with starting her healing process, as he always knew just what to say. Robin felt a little sad he couldn't be the one to mend her broken heart, but he completely understood Starfire responding to Alfred. Alfred had helped heal many broken hearts over deaths in the family in his day. He was pretty sure Starfire was the reason Bruce and Alfred came for the holiday. He was just grateful Alfred could help at all.

At the very least, once Alfred started the process he knew the season of giving would help her the rest of the way.

Christmas was coming. And he knew exactly what to give her this year.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to Kryalla Orchid. She knows why. -hugs-

And incidentally, I apologize for taking longer than I stated to get this chapter out, but some personal issues conflicted with the timing and I'm really sorry everyone! Still, you gotta give me some props for really being only a few days off, instead of like six months in between like usual! Thank you everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it I really do and I'm going to try to reply to you all!

Next chapter will be the last regular chapter of this story before the epilogue. I'm freaking out a little that I'm at the end. It's a Christmas chapter, which of course would be perfect timing for Christmas coming up but I'm not sure I can pull it off because I have a million and one presents to make because I'm crafty and dumb for thinking I can make fifteen people presents before Christmas. -sweat drop- We'll see.

Once again... I wants an Alfred for myself. He is pretty much the best character ever. Robin and Starfire are my favs but nothing makes my heart melt and go all gooey like Alfred does. He's like the best "grandpa" ever. Besides my real grandpas of course. Both of them are amazing men. Grandpas are special people.

Okay enough rambling. Hope you enjoyed the epic closing to the Starfire arc. I think I said I wasn't going to kill anyone off. Apparently I lied. Sorry about that.

Next up: Christmas and mistletoe.


	41. Chapter 41

Merry Belated Christmas everyone!

* * *

Starfire's eyes always lit up when she saw houses and businesses beginning to drape with Christmas lights in December. Robin was grateful to see her mood brightening the closer it came to the holiday. She was by no means over what happened to her sister, but with help from Alfred she recognized she had to move on with her life and make the most of it while she could.

Christmas was her favorite Earth holiday because of the spirit of goodwill, the decorations, the giving of presents, and the best part- mistletoe.

The first Christmas the Titans spent together was an eventful one. Not really knowing each other well, they did a Secret Santa exchange. Each Titan somehow managed to get their counterpart a gift they didn't need anymore. Except for Starfire, whose pick was Robin. She learned about the glorious tradition of the "toe of mistle" when Beast Boy purposely placed a branch over every doorway in the Tower. She observed Raven accidentally get caught underneath it with the green prankster, and while he puckered up and leaned in Raven rolled her eyes and walked away. Beast Boy toppled over seeing as Raven's lips weren't there to catch him.

Starfire thought this tradition of kissing under the mistletoe was a curious one as her people did not kiss for recreation. Of course she instantly thought she would like to try it with Robin, but as he happened to walk by he glared at the mischievous little plant with venom and avoided it like the plague in the weeks leading up to Christmas.

On that Christmas day Starfire presented her gift to Robin last. She made her little speech about having gotten Robin the perfect gift and it being something he really wanted. She brought out the mistletoe with a bashful smile and held it over a nervous Robin. Raven made her comment about it being perfect for him and Beast Boy said it was a gift Starfire sure hoped Robin returned.

She leaned in but Robin was stammering and flushing nervously. He turned his head at the last moment and Starfire's lips barely brushed his cheek.

The three other Titans snickered with teasing grins, but Robin briskly moved the celebration along by suggesting a movie and ignoring Starfire's confused expression. She tried not to be hurt. Why didn't Robin wish to partake in the kissing with her under the mistletoe? They had already "kissed" in Earth terms, even though it was technically a language transfer for Starfire. What was the big deal? That sparked a talk about their friendship and Robin said he wasn't ready and was worried about ruining what they had. While everything seemed so simple to her, he made it complicated. So she waited.

Every year Beast Boy put the mistletoe up. Every year Starfire hoped she and Robin would accidentally get caught under it but he made sure he was never vulnerable.

This year would be different because now they were together and she was excited. She finally would get to participate in the joyous tradition of the mistletoe.

Cyborg was hanging cranberry garlands over the windows, Raven helping with her powers. The Titans had gone Christmas tree shopping and bought a gorgeous eight-foot tall white fir pine. They placed it in front of the bay windows. Robin wrapped the strings of multicolored lights around the tree while Starfire dug out the ornaments. She unwrapped them lovingly, each one a little memory. She found the ornament Robin had given her last year, a blown glass rocking horse. She smiled at it fondly and gazed up at him as he stood on a disc of Raven's power, arranging the lights at the top of the tree. He grinned down at her.

She pulled out the tinsel garland and started at the bottom of the tree, wrapping it evenly around. Beast Boy gathered up ornaments and began placing them on the branches. He giggled when he found Starfire's homemade ones. She discovered there was such a thing as glitter (or as Raven referred to it 'the herpes of craft supplies') and popsicle sticks not long after she landed on Earth. She had been covered from head to toe and so was most of the living room. Robin was not amused when she decided his cape needed a little bit of sparkle. Raven was even less amused when her cloak also fell victim to Starfire's fashion sense.

Starfire assisted Beast Boy in hanging the decorations, and Robin and Raven joined in too. Cyborg had gone outside to hang lights on the outside of the Tower.

Once the last ornament was hung, Starfire pulled out the large star tree topper.

"Who wishes to place this at the top of the tree?" she asked, holding it out.

"You can do it, Starfire," Raven said with a small smile.

She emitted a small squeal and flew up to the top, connected the plugs, and set the star in place.

"Nice," Robin commented, and Beast Boy pulled Raven close. Starfire landed and hugged Robin. The Titans were mostly lucky that big time villains were not as active and most criminal reports were small time home burglaries the police could handle themselves.

Starfire was concerned. Though there were less Titan alerts, Robin and Raven had been disappearing during the day. They were being awfully secretive and she was curious as to what they were up to. She was not jealous by any means; she knew she had no reason to be. But what were they doing? They spent time in Raven's room or they would go out into the city and not come home for several hours. When they did come home, they had nothing with them. If they had been Christmas shopping she figured they would have bags of presents to hide.

Robin finally asked Starfire if she would like to go shopping with him for the other Titans. She was delighted and rushed off to get ready for the mall.

They perused the shops, pointing out things that would be perfect for their fellow teammates. Starfire was glad to have his company, people stopped to talk to them and wish them Merry Christmas and thank them for keeping the city safe.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as they exited a gaming store.

"Yeah?"

"I am curious. You and Raven have been doing much of the sneaking off lately and I was wondering why."

Robin grinned. "It's a secret, Star."

She pouted. "A secret?"

"Yep."

She huffed. "You cannot give me even a little of the hint?"

"Nope."

"Will you ever tell me?"

"You'll find out."

"I will?"

"Eventually."

"When is 'eventually'?"

"Nuh uh, Star," he said, enjoying stringing her along.

"You are not fair!" she whined playfully.

Robin just grinned.

They returned home and had to avoid an inquisitive Beast Boy, who hopped all around them with the bags, turning into a bloodhound to see if could pick up any clues as to what they bought. The green prankster was notorious for sniffing out where his presents were hidden every year. Raven took it as a personal challenge to hide his gifts where he couldn't find them. One year she hid them in his own laundry hamper and Beast Boy complained that the comic books she had gotten him smelled like old nasty socks and dirty underwear. Raven retorted that he if he didn't try so hard to find his presents she wouldn't have to concoct thoroughly disgusting places to hide them.

He had to give her that one.

ooo

Finally it was Christmas Eve. All the presents (except the ones for Beast Boy so he couldn't peek) were wrapped and sitting under the tree. Starfire had made cookies which were actually edible and tasted good much to everyone's surprise. Robin had stopped her from using the curry powder just in time.

The alien princess' eyes were glittering excitedly and even Raven was looking cheerful, for her.

The only thing Starfire wasn't one hundred percent happy about was she and Robin _still_ had not met under the mistletoe. Robin always seemed to duck being under the sprigs on the doorways while she was purposely waiting underneath. She thought about talking to him and just asking him to do it with her, just to humor her, but every time she went to bring it up embarrassment kept her quiet. He seemed to have an aversion to the mistletoe and she worried she would be bringing up a bad memory by asking. Maybe he just thought the tradition of the mistletoe was frivolous and did not wish to partake in such things. For some reason admitting the tradition meant so much to her was hard for her to discuss with him.

The Titans spent the day lounging together cozily, watching "It's a Wonderful Life" and "White Christmas." They laughed along with "A Christmas Story" and Beast Boy proclaimed that he so wanted one of those leg lamps. Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. Cyborg cooked a delicious turkey dinner, and even made a little tofurky for Beast Boy on the side.

As dusk was falling, Robin told Starfire to get her coat.

"My coat?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah. We're going out," he said, smiling secretively. "I know you don't actually _need_ a coat, but for looks."

"Okay," Starfire said, her brows furrowing. She pulled on her winter coat and wore a scarf around her neck.

Robin bundled up too, as it was a cold night in the city at twenty-five degrees Fahrenheit. They went down to the garage and soon the R-Cycle was racing toward the center of town.

Robin weaved through the streets until he reached the square where Jump's Christmas tree was decorated.

"Oh," Starfire said in wonder as Robin parked the cycle. He dismounted and turned, grabbing Starfire by the waist and helping her down. The square was mostly empty as everyone was home enjoying Christmas Eve dinner with their families. The night was dim as the clouds hung heavy overhead, bloated and threatening to precipitate. She clapped her hands and squealed as the lights in the square blinked to life, the tree lighting up and the surrounding buildings illuminating.

Robin smiled and caught up her hand, walking her closer to the tree. It was a massive pine, standing at least twenty feet tall. Their breaths steamed in the air as Starfire took in all the beautiful ornaments. There were large glass balls in different colors, wrapped presents, Santas, manger scenes, stars, snowflakes, and various animals.

It was storybook perfect when large lazy snowflakes started to sprinkle to the ground.

"Oh, it is doing the snowing!" Starfire exclaimed, twirling around and trying to catch one on her tongue. It didn't snow often in Jump City and when it did it never stayed long, but tonight was magical.

Robin grinned, his nose cherry red from the cold. He glanced behind him then up at the tree.

"Starfire, look up there," he pointed.

"What?" she asked, trying to see what he was indicating.

"That present up there. I swear the tag on it says 'to Starfire.'"

"No it does not," she said, squinting. "Does it?"

"Fly up there and see," he said mysteriously.

She floated up level with the present. It was glittery and purple with a wide ribbon around it. Her eyes widened.

"It does!" she called back down to him. She grabbed the present from its branch and landed.

She held out the box in her hands.

"Well, since it's addressed to you, better open it," Robin said wisely.

Starfire grinned. She pulled the ribbon off and opened the top of the box.

"Oh," she breathed. She took out the object in her hands carefully and set down the box.

She opened the cover to a photo album.

A picture of her and Robin's faces grinned up at her. She remembered taking that picture. Robin held out the camera, put his arm around her and told her to smile. It was the first picture they had ever taken together; he was showing her what a camera was. They looked so young.

There was a picture of her and Raven, who appeared less than happy about the hug she was receiving from her exuberant friend. Starfire giggled at Raven's dour expression. Beast Boy's happy face stared back at her and he was holding up a peace sign.

The next picture was a group picture. Starfire remembered Robin making them pose for it. It was for the newspapers, this shot one of the series Robin had taken. She laughed as she saw Beast Boy giving Raven bunny ears, and smiled fondly at the lovesick expression on Robin's face as he was glancing at her in the photo. He must not have realized the camera timer was set shorter than he meant to and the picture had caught him.

There was one of Cyborg and Beast Boy, the changeling sitting happily on his best friend's shoulders.

All the pictures made her so joyful. Snapshots of their five years together, how happy they all looked. She wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek. It made her feel loved and cherished; they were not just teammates, but her family.

She turned to the last page and was surprised to find not a picture but a note. It said: _Look down. Then look up_.

She pulled the album to her chest and her heart stopped.

Robin was on one knee on the ground. He was holding out an open little black box.

"Oh," she gasped, a hand flicking up to her mouth.

"Starfire," he said, "we've been best friends for what seems like forever. I've never been so content with my life than I have been this past year. I want to share everything with you and nothing could make me happier if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?"

Starfire was so shocked she could barely make her mouth move. She struggled for air and finally she found the only word she needed.

"Yes!" she squealed, glomping him as he rose up from the ground. She continued whooping excitedly, jumping up and down with him in her arms. He laughed and pulled away so he could hold her left hand and slide the ring onto her finger. She marveled at the sparkling jewel and wiggled her fingers, watching the lights dance over the facets. She hopped up and down and hugged Robin again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

She looked at him questioningly.

He pointed up.

She looked and her mouth dropped open.

There was a branch of mistletoe fastened to the streetlight they were standing under. Starfire laughed and clapped her hands. Robin pulled her close and gave her the sweetest kiss she could ever remember.

As they parted, he said, "There's one more surprise. I had some helpers with all this."

Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy stepped around the tree.

Starfire squealed some more and barreled over to them, first taking out Raven with a monster hug, then hopping all over Beast Boy and Cyborg. They all grinned and as Starfire stepped back Raven took her hand and admired the ring, even though she already knew what it looked like.

"Merry Christmas, Starfire," Raven said, giving her a squeeze.

"Oh, this was most glorious! I do not think anyone is going to be able to do the topping of Robin's present this year!" she teased. She mock glared at Robin and Raven. "Is this what you two have been up to?"

Raven smiled. "We had to design and special order the ring through the jewelry store in town. And we were making the photo album in my room."

"You special ordered it?" Starfire said, examining her ring.

"It's made of a metal sent from Tamaran, so it won't melt with your powers," Robin explained. "And the diamond is low set and secured so it won't get knocked loose."

"Oh, it is perfect," Starfire breathed, more tears coming to her eyes and her hands shaking. She hugged Robin again and he held her back just as tightly.

"So now it's official," he said.

She pulled back and gave him her thousand watt grin. "Yes, it is the official."

ooo

_It was the night before Christmas and all through the house (well, in this case giant alphabet letter) not a creature was stirring, not even a little green mouse..._

Actually a little green mouse was stirring. A very naughty little green mouse was running through the hallways attempting to sniff out his Christmas presents. Currently he was nosing around a large metallic Titan's room. He came upon a mouse trap, a chunk of tofu resting on the trip pad. Beast Boy twitched his whiskers furiously, skirting around it. He shifted up into himself and pounded on Cyborg's door.

Cyborg answered it groggily. "What the... what?"

"Dude! What the hell, you could've killed me!"

"Huh? Oooh... y'all mean that little old mousetrap?"

"Yeah! What the fuck dude?!"

"You know you wouldn't get snapped, you're too smart for that. Teach you to go sniffin' round my door so late at night though."

"How come everyone's presents are under the tree except miiiinnee? Starfire already got heeerrss," Beast Boy whined.

"B, don't even go there. No one wants to put your presents out there cause y'all are sneaky and peek at all of em before Christmas morning," Cyborg scolded. "It ruins the surprise."

"So so so so?" Beast Boy said, squirming.

"Are you six or twenty?" Cyborg questioned, raising his human eyebrow.

"On Christmas does it matter?" Beast Boy said with childish enthusiasm, still wiggling around.

"Go back to bed, dude," Cyborg moaned. "You'll get your present tomorrow mornin'."

"Awwwww you're no fun. See you at the crack of dawn!"

"Greeeeat." Cyborg slid his door shut with a thunk.

Beast Boy gleefully turned into a mouse again and scampered off to the other Titan's room who enjoyed Christmas as much as he did, wondering if maybe she left his presents unhidden in all the excitement. Then he immediately regretted that decision because Robin and Starfire apparently decided to stay in her room for the night and they were pretty happy about their official engagement. _Really_ happy about their engagement. Happy enough that they didn't care snooping changelings could hear outside their door. Beast Boy poked out his tongue in disgust and and scampered away from _that_.

Maybe Raven wouldn't mind being pestered. Matter of fact, maaaaybe Raven was so happy for Robin and Starfire she wouldn't mind a little Christmas Eve nookie herself.

Yeah, Raven likes sex. She'll totally go for that.

He went into her room and crawled into bed with her, kissing along her arm and shoulder.

She roused from sleeping, and immediately said, "_No_."

"Aww Rae come on," he whined. "Robin's getting some."

She gave him a look. "And how would you know that?"

"Uh..."

"And what does it matter if Robin's getting some? He just got engaged, I think he's entitled."

"Aren't you super happy for them? Let's celebrate," he said, leaning in with puckering lips.

She put her hand up, catching his face and pushing him away. "Honestly. Go to sleep."

He pouted. "I'm too excited."

"Are you six or twenty?" Raven said drolly.

"Whoa, did you do some sort of mind thingy with Cyborg? He said the same thing."

"And fifty million Elvis fans can't be wrong. GO TO SLEEP."

Beast Boy backed off. "Jeeez, craaaan-_keeey."_

"I'm two seconds away from going four red eyes on your ass," Raven mumbled from her pillow.

"Is this because you want an engagement ring too? Are you jealous of Star or somethin'?"

Raven's back stiffened. "Absolutely not."

Beast Boy's shoulders drooped. "Sooo... you don't want to marry me then?"

"This isn't about whether or not I want to marry you. We're not really... ready for that conversation."

"We're not?"

"No."

"Maybe... it's more _you're_ not?"

Raven was silent for a moment before responding, "Yes. I'm not. So drop it."

She could feel his hurt wafting over. She sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just... you sort of sprung that on me and I wasn't ready for it. Don't feel bad, you know how I am."

"Why are you so afraid of it Rae? I mean..."

"I know why I'm afraid of it but I really don't feel like giving you the whole psychological run down tonight. What I really want is to get some sleep before you wake me up at the crack of dawn."

Beast Boy sighed too. "Fine. But I won't drop this Rae, we have to talk about it some day."

"Yes, we will talk about it. Some day. Not tonight."

Beast Boy settled down and wrapped his arms around her, spooning her from behind. "Yeah, some day."

Well that didn't go as he had planned at all.

ooo

Beast Boy woke up to giggling. It sounded distinctly like Starfire giggling. Rubbing a hand over his eyes and looking around bewildered for a moment, he remembered what morning it was. Raven was still asleep beside him. He pecked her on the shoulder and slipped out of bed, bounding across the room to find a grinning Starfire waiting for him in the hall.

"Hello friend! Is it not a most glorious morning?" Starfire whispered joyously.

"Christmas is the best Star," Beast Boy answered, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Come, you must see all the presents under the tree! The others have been sneaky and must have placed yours underneath last night," she clapped.

"Let's go look." Beast Boy hopped up and down.

"Yes yes," Starfire squealed, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the common room. Beast Boy plugged in the Christmas tree lights and both of them hugged and stared in awe at the tree and the pile of presents underneath. Starfire's ring glinted on her finger as the sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon.

"This is always my favorite day of the year," Beast Boy said.

"Yes, mine too," Starfire agreed, heading to the kitchen to start the coffee and get out the cranberry bread she and Cyborg had baked on Christmas Eve. She started slicing it as the aroma of coffee filtered through the air. She arranged her cookies and bread on a plate and set it on the coffee table.

Robin was the first to come shuffling in, the smell of the coffee luring him. He was still in his pajamas, messy hair and no mask. He accepted a mug of coffee from Starfire with a grin and took a cookie from the plate.

Cyborg stumbled in a few moments later, also getting some coffee and picking up the entire plate of cookies and bread before Starfire gave him a very disapproving look. He sheepishly put it back on the table and picked up one slice of bread.

"Just waitin' on Rae then?" Cyborg said.

"I'll get her," Beast Boy said eagerly.

"This'll be good," Cyborg smirked, rubbing his hands together. "Taking bets, odds on Beast Boy will come back with something maimed."

"I'll take that bet," Robin laughed.

After about five minutes the doors to the common room opened and a green cat came skittering through, tail puffed out and ears flattened to his head. He darted under the couch, then scampered into Cyborg's lap.

Raven appeared seconds later, stalking through the doors. She was still wearing gray fleece pajama pants and a long sleeved black sleep shirt. She looked mighty annoyed.

"What'd you do?" Cyborg whispered.

Kitty Beast Boy curled up and hid his face under his leg. Raven plucked him up by the scruff of his neck and glared at him. He trembled in her grip, then gave her a tentative kitty smile. She scoffed and dropped him back onto Cyborg's lap.

"Someone can get me some tea," she snapped. "And then maybe I'll think about giving him his Christmas present instead of returning it."

Beast Boy hurried to the kitchen and turned back into his human self, hastily slopping water all over the kitchen counter as he filled her tea kettle.

"Kid will never learn," Cyborg laughed. He stopped laughing when Raven glared at him and sat on the couch.

Once Raven was pacified with her tea Starfire curled up next to Robin on the couch and suggested they start opening the presents. Beast Boy was under the tree and poking through them all.

"Hey you guys, every single present is addressed to me," he said with a big grin. "How awesome is that!"

"Right Grass Stain," Cyborg rolled his eyes. "You're the reason we had to stop doing the Secret Santa thing."

No one should've trusted Beast Boy to write down their names and put them in the hat the second year the Titans were together. Instead of writing each Titan's name down, he wrote his own on all the strips of paper. It was spoiled when Raven asked Cyborg what Beast Boy would want for Christmas, and Cyborg became rather confused because _he_ had Beast Boy's name. Turned out so did Robin and Starfire. He almost got away with it.

"That would've been so sweet," Beast Boy cackled. "If only Raven had kept her big mouth shut."

"You're impossible," she sighed. "Hand out the presents, let's get this over with."

He doled out the gifts and the Titans laughed and had a good time together. Cyborg received some of his favorite car wax, and a new tool set. Raven got more books, new incense and a burner, hoodies, and a black purse. Robin received a weight set, a fancy ball point pen for his paper work, gift card to the sporting goods store, and a sexy coupon book from Starfire. He flipped through it and his eyebrows raised.

"Uh... wow." He grinned at her. "I think I might have to cash in some of these tonight."

She batted her eyes at him with a seductive smile and Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned.

"Good lord get a room!"

"Oh we will, don't worry," Robin assured with a snarky smirk.

Starfire opened up some new stuffed animals, a sparkly top for going out, and a makeup palette.

Beast Boy received his usual fare of videogames, comic books and action figures, but Cyborg's present made them all laugh.

He stared at his gift as he lifted it out of the box and held it up.

It was a pair of novelty boxers that looked like elf pants and had the phrase "Ring my Jingle bells" on the front. Cyborg was hooting and laughing so hard he had tears in his eye.

"Gee, thanks Cy," Beast Boy said, glaring at him.

"You're welcome Rae," Cyborg said between cackles.

"I fully intend to make him wear those," Raven said, paging through her new book. "It will give me much amusement."

Robin said, "Maybe _you_ should get a room."

"Ha ha," Beast Boy pouted, putting the boxers back into the box and crossing his arms.

Starfire was studying the phrase, trying to figure out the innuendo.

"But, what is the joke? I do not..." Recognition flooded into her face. "Ooooh, I see," she giggled. "Bells referring to Beast Boy's-"

"Aahhh yeah we all get it Star," Robin said, clapping his hand over her mouth. Cyborg was now into the snorting and slapping his knee stage.

They finished with the presents and cleaned up all the wrapping paper. Then it was a relaxing day watching more Christmas movies, calling Bruce and Alfred, and having Christmas dinner.

ooo

"Staaarr," Robin whined. "_Fiancee_. I wanna use my Christmas present."

"One moment please," she called from his bathroom, but he could hear the pleased tone in her voice. They had been calling each other that all day and it felt really good.

Robin was leaning back against his headboard, sitting on his bed in just his boxers.

"I think I'm gonna cash in this one," he teased, flipping through the little book and stopping on a particular _savory_ activity.

"And which is that?" she said, her voice carrying odd, like she was jumping or losing her balance.

"You okay in there?"

"Almost ready."

"Well hurry it up."

"Okay," she said, appearing in the doorway.

A big grin leaped to Robin's face. "It's been a long time since you've worn that."

"I thought it would be nice for one last little Christmas present."

"It's great," Robin said, sitting up. "And it's gonna last just about as long as it did last time."

"Oh I do hope you'll appreciate it a little more this time, it gets so rumpled on the floor," she scolded him, sauntering toward the bed.

"I appreciate it plenty... rumpled on the floor," he retorted, crawling to the end of the bed to meet her, hands outstretched. She stood just out of reach, teasing him.

"Star, come on," he coaxed. She acquiesced and moved closer, his hands sliding around her hips. He placed his lips on her stomach in the split of her lingerie, the feather fluff tickling his chest.

"You look cute in this," he mumbled, tracing his nose around her navel. "You sure shocked me the day you came into my room wearing it."

She giggled, her stomach wiggling under his touch. "If I had known the effect it had on you, I would have come into your room wearing something like this much sooner."

"You're so beautiful..." he said, open mouthed kisses on her hip making her ticklish. "I don't know if I would have been able to handle it," he admitted, his hands reaching up her back and massaging down.

"No?"

"I think everything happened at the right time. We're old enough to be in a serious relationship and I got over my stupid commitment phobes. I was a little too much duty over love when I was a teenager. Had too much to prove."

"But now you are free to make the sweet love to me?" she grinned.

"Absolutely," he beamed back.

"Which of the coupons would you like to use?" she asked, stroking her fingers through his hair.

He leaned over and grabbed the booklet. "This one."

She raised her eyebrow. "Oh? I did not consider that one. I am too strong; it seems rather pointless to attempt to restrain me?"

"Not if I use this," he said, pulling something out from under his pillow.

Starfire's eyes widened. "Oh, but..."

"I did a little research and discovered the silk of the Dronian slorg worm has an extremely high tensile strength, one that even a Tamaranian can't break. And you just so happened to have some silk scarves sent from your home world when you did that dance for me. So guess what?"

She looked at him gamely. "That is what you wish?"

He slipped his hands under her lingerie top and slid it over her head in one slick move, tossing it aside. She was left a little breathless, his blue eyes intense, and an excited thrill trickled across her stomach.

"Put your wrists together, soon to be wife."

That made her tingle all over. She offered her arms and he tied the scarf around her wrists, loose enough so they weren't uncomfortable but tight enough that she couldn't squeeze her hands out. He gripped her hips and she floated as he guided her onto her back on the bed. He took her bound wrists and placed them over her head, making the view of her chest rather pleasing.

He was all seriousness as he slipped the satin pink panties down her legs and flung them aside too. His lips traversed her long legs, tantalizingly close up toward the apex of her thighs and back down, teasing with his fingertips. She found the restraint of her hands was a strange combination of exhilarating and frustrating, as she could not stop the slight tickling sensation of his lips or touch him back. He crawled up over her, stopping his seductive assault on her legs, and kissed her lips as he pulled another scarf from out under his pillow.

"Another?" she half whispered.

"There was a little more to that coupon, remember?" he said lightly.

It dawned in her eyes. "Oh, right."

He lifted her head and tied it around her eyes, kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas to me," he mumbled as he trailed kisses down her body.

ooo

"Come on Rae, I'm wearing the ridiculous boxers," Beast Boy said, waiting on her bed. His arms were crossed and he was trying not to pout. "What are you doing in there? Are we gonna do this or not?"

"Just a moment," Raven said from her bathroom.

He jiggled one foot impatiently as he waited. Things had been sort of weird between Raven and him the entire day. After she flat out refused to consider marriage, especially to him, he was unsettled. Was it really that difficult to see herself with him? She loved him right, so what was the big deal? It's not like he had a ring already and was seconds away from proposing or anything, but he thought they could at least _talk_ about it. But she got all spooked and shut him down and now he was bitter and hurt. He wasn't even sure he felt like having sex tonight, which was a huge indicator of how much this had affected him.

"Ready?" Raven said.

"Yeah," he said, with not much enthusiasm.

Raven timidly appeared in her bathroom doorway. Beast Boy uncrossed his arms and sat up straighter.

"Oh, wow... I didn't think I would ever see you in that again," he said, awed. Okay, who cared about marriage and all that future stuff, Raven was wearing lingerie _right now_. On her own. Completely not forced.

"I thought you might like it," she said hesitantly. "I just wanted... to show you that..."

"I get it," he said gently. "And apology accepted."

She smiled and joined him on the bed, gliding into his arms. He kissed along her neck and fingered the silky red ribbon holding her corset together.

"You look amazing in this, you always did."

"I didn't remember what happened that day, but after we went into my mindscape, Lust showed me her memories. I really did just straight up grab you, didn't I?"

Color rose to Beast Boy's cheeks. "Yeeeahh... that was a huge addition to the yank bank..."

Raven arched her eyebrow. "The _yank_ bank?"

"You know, stuff you think about when... well, um... when Rob and Star were doin' it all the time makin' me all twitchy and I didn't want to take it out on you-"

"Save it," Raven said, holding up her hand. "I get it."

"Looooove yoooou," Beast Boy sang.

"I knooow," Raven drawled, rolling her eyes.

"It was always you Rae, I always thought about you."

"You know I could've found out if you didn't," she said mildly. "I still get your dreams every once in awhile."

Beast Boy looked a little guilty. "Then ah... that one about Scarlett Johansson?"

"With you and me in a threesome? Yeah. _Literally_ only in your dreams."

"I can't control my dreams, they're involuntary!– You're incredibly hot in this," Beast Boy said, blatantly changing the subject and turning his attention back to the lingerie. "This is the best Christmas present ever."

"I'm glad you like it. I wanted to show you I cared. And... I'm willing... to consider. Things."

"What things?"

"Things. Things like... marriage. One day."

"Yeah?" Beast Boy said, his eyes shining.

Raven nodded, just a little apprehensive. "Yes. So... maybe, we can talk about it later."

"Okay," Beast Boy nodded. "That's all I wanted, just some acknowledgment, that maybe you might feel the same way as me."

"I do, I'm just... you have to give me time."

"I'll give you all the time you need."

She smirked at him. "Ready for me to ring your jingle bells?"

Beast Boy scowled. "Yeah yeah, take your shots."

"Actually, know what we haven't done in awhile?"

His eyes lit up. "Soul melding?"

She nodded.

"Oh, _sweet_," he said, laying her back against the bed and working at the ribbon of her corset.

ooo

"Hey Sparky."

"Hey baby girl, Merry Christmas," Cyborg beamed through the webcam.

"How was your day big man?"

"Good, I got some nice presents, but I still haven't gotten one from you," he grinned.

"Oh I got your present right here baby," Bumblebee said, trailing her finger down the opening in her robe. "But first, I just wanted to tell you how much I miss you."

"Miss you too Bee. You know I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry I couldn't be with you on Christmas day."

"S'all right, we both had our teams to spend it with."

"I'm gonna be there as soon as I can tomorrow morning, I promise."

"Looking forward to it Tin Man." She had a seductive smile on her face. "Want to see a preview?"

He leaned forward eagerly. "Absolutely."

She stood up and slipped the robe off her shoulders.

"_Damn_ baby girl, you look good," Cyborg whistled. "That red is _hot_ on you."

"Knew you'd like it," Bumblebee said, wearing the red thong and bra set. She flounced around.

"Oh yeah, work it girl, that's right," Cyborg said happily. "That's my woman!"

_And to all a good night._

* * *

The beginning with Starfire gifting Robin with the mistletoe is based on the Teen Titans Go! Comic. It was too cute not to work in.

Also, I'm guessing the Titans are based out of Cali somewhere, and I just want to say that 25 degrees F in the winter is _warm_ where I live. Like, balmy. Like hey, we don't even need a hat or gloves! That is not cold. You don't even _know_ what cold feels like until you've felt 35 below zero windchill. I'm seriously living in the wrong state because I hate being cold. But I also hate giant spiders and cockroaches, so it's a tradeoff I guess!

So... the thought of posting this chapter just makes my stomach drop. -tears- I keep thinking up little things I could do with the Titans but then I'm like "No! No, it has to end Kater, it has to end!" -curls up into a fetal ball-

There's still the epilogue! -clings to the epilogue- It will be a decent epilogue too, not quite sure how long it will be yet but I've got some parts written. Maybe not as long as a regular chapter, but if I get inspired it might be. So we'll see.

It's sort of weird because I've had that ending with Cyborg and Bumblebee planned for _years_. The circumstances surrounding him on the webcam with her have sort of changed but I always planned on ending this story that way, her modeling the red bra and thong, and it is the craziest thing to have actually arrived at that scene. This silly story has been such a part of my life for so long it feels like I'm cutting a piece of myself off.

Anyway, I'm super proud that I will totally be able to mark a story complete on my profile haha! I'm sort of notorious for starting things I don't ever finish.

Also, thank you again to each and every one of you who has stuck by me with all my sporadic updates, replies to reviews and pms that are two months late (or more) and all the support all of you have given me. I probably would've let this story fall by the wayside too if it weren't for all of you giving me the motivation to keep pressing on. You guys rock, you really do, all of you. I know I haven't replied to pretty much all of you for the past two chapters and I'm super sorry about that. Christmas was ridiculously busy, both present making and working. I actually worked a seven day stretch right up to Christmas, so it kind of sucked. So I apologize, I absolutely am not ignoring or disregarding anyone on purpose!

Special thanks to Kryalla Orchid, who has been the bestest friend and soundboard I could ever ask for.

Oh God you guys, last one of these -wails uncontrollably-

Next up, the epilogue: First comes love, then comes marriage...


	42. Epilogue

"Breathe, just breathe," Raven soothed.

Starfire shook out her tingling hands, gazing at herself in the mirror.

"Why am I so nervous? There is absolutely nothing to be this nervous about," she scolded herself. She placed a hand on her stomach and adjusted her dress.

"Every bride is nervous on her wedding day," Raven said. "It's natural."

"Yes, but it is just Dick, and I have much experience being in front of people. This should not affect me like this."

"Well, the other times you weren't getting up in front of everyone and declaring your undying love. Plus you have been building up this day in your mind for a long time. Five years is a really long engagement," Raven reasoned.

"Yes," Starfire said sadly. "Five years..."

"You've been fantasizing about this day so much for so long, now that it's here reality is hitting pretty hard."

"Yes, that must be it," Starfire mumbled, trying to control her breathing. She wanted this with her entire being. Why was she so nervous?!

"Take a seat. Apparently I've been told it's tradition for the maid of honor to put the bride's garter on," Raven said, red in the cheeks. Starfire grinned at her and floofed out her dress and held up the layers. The garter was frilly and had a powder blue ribbon with a heart charm on it. She pointed her toe and Raven slid the garter up to Starfire's thigh. Raven snorted. "If only Gar and Dick could've seen this."

Starfire laughed, a little high pitched, indicating her anxiousness. "Yes, they will be most disappointed we did not video record that."

"I'm already waiting for Gar to suggest instead of Dick taking it off you with his teeth at the reception that I should just get under there and do it myself," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Some things never change," Starfire said fondly.

"No, I guess not," Raven said, patting Starfire's hand.

Dick and Starfire hadn't intended to wait years but a series of unfortunate events kept necessitating the postponement of the wedding. Months after their engagement on Christmas Dick made the move to Nightwing and Jason took over as the new Robin in Gotham. Beast Boy decided it was time to drop the 'boy' and became the Changeling. Dick and Starfire selected a reasonable date about a year and a half out for the wedding, started making plans, choosing colors, picking the wedding party.

Then Jason died.

Everything seemed to come to a screeching halt in the superhero world. Bruce was shattered. Alfred had done his best to help Bruce get through it. It was rough on everyone and Dick and Starfire felt a wedding in such a somber setting wasn't appropriate. So they waited.

Bruce's nerve and his game were off after that, and one day they got the call. Alfred was in a panic and though they had seen Alfred flustered, they had never seen him in a full outright panic.

In a fight against Bane, Bruce lost. Bane had broken Bruce's back.

Dick was finally called home.

Starfire couldn't bear to part with him so she went with him. The three remaining Titans stayed in Jump to hold down the fort and Bumblebee came over from Steel to help with coverage. Cyborg was promoted to acting leader of the Titans in Dick's absence.

At first Starfire holed up in the mansion during the day and helped Dick fight crime at night while he donned the cape and cowl and moonlighted as Batman. Alfred had designed Starfire a special suit because they didn't want her to appear as her superhero self. They were worried too many connections could be drawn.

She could only take being hidden away for so long however and so Kori Anders appeared on the modeling scene. From some faraway foreign country the beauty had an odd way of speaking but soon was in high demand from her exotic looks and long leggy figure. Cyborg's hologram rings made her eyes appear more human to conceal her alter ego, allowing her hair and makeup to still be styled. It was quite ingenious really.

It wasn't long before Dick Grayson took an interest in Kori Anders and they started a high profile romance. Dick played official consult to the Gotham Police and oversaw the workings of the Wayne company by day, running around as vigilante by night. Starfire tried to remain based in Gotham as much as she could, only accepting very few short trips to exciting worldwide locals for shoots.

Bruce spent time healing, staying away from the limelight and retraining his body.

In between all the events and engagements, Dick and Starfire made sure they called the other Titans every day and with the assistance of Herald's trumpet saw each other often too. Raven and Starfire remained best friends.

Starfire also made a friend in Babs, whom she was amused to discover had been Dick's middle school crush and unobtainable dream. Thing for redheads indeed. Needless to say, Dick wasn't ecstatic about his old crush and his fiancee gabbing about all his silly childhood exploits. Starfire found it hilarious as Babs had many enlightening stories to share.

Though life kept going on, everything seemed on hold until Bruce could take back his cowl. Gar and Raven were also in a sort of limbo. Raven's commitment fears didn't really resolve as things in the Tower felt a little absent and lonely without Dick and Starfire. Her relationship with Gar was comfortable and Raven was very content, but even if she wanted to get engaged it didn't seem fair to move plans along when Dick and Starfire were so trapped and unable to get their own wedding. Everyone made a sort of unconscious agreement that Dick and Starfire should get there first; they deserved it.

Finally, five years after Dick proposed in front of Jump's Christmas tree, Bruce was ready to be Batman again.

Dick switched back to Nightwing and they received the green light to set a new wedding date.

But now they had an issue. Dick Grayson was the real identity and Nightwing was the costume, whereas Starfire the Princess was the real identity and Kori Anders was the costume. Who were they to get married as? The marriage of Dick Grayson and Kori Anders would be a media circus nightmare and Nightwing wasn't sure if a marriage between a costumed vigilante and a Tamaranian princess was legal.

Eventually the Justice League solved it for them. They were to be married by Galfore at the Watch Tower as Nightwing and Princess Starfire in a ceremony for the Tamaranian embassy and their hero colleagues, and Dick and Kori could be legally married the human way whenever they wished thereafter.

Dick decided he didn't care who they were married as, so long as he could _finally_ officially call Starfire his wife.

And so Starfire was in the bridal chamber (which was actually a spare bedroom in the Watch Tower) getting ready for her first wedding. Raven was her maid of honor and doing her best to calm the Princess down.

Starfire adjusted her veil. "Does it look the okay?" she asked, frowning forlornly.

"It looks fine," Raven said, giving her hand a squeeze. "You look beautiful. Dick's jaw will drop."

Starfire's dress was pristine white, strapless and wrapping at the top, clinging to her curves perfectly until the gathered fabric curved around her hips, where the skirt portion belled out into a perfect a-line. The back featured a wide ribbon corset lacing which ended with a bow that hung down into her long beaded train, for a little sparkle. It suited her magnificently. She wore a tiara with a veil connected on her head, the tulle wispy and elbow length. Her hair was curled and styled down.

Raven handed her the bouquet. The flowers, silk so they would always be preserved, had purple irises, hydrangeas, peonies, and pink and white roses. The bridesmaid bouquets were the same, just a smaller size. Starfire made absolute sure to avoid the stigma of picking ugly bridesmaid dresses she so often heard about. The dresses were dark purple, featuring a strapless sweetheart neckline. A sparkly brooch was pinned just over the left hip and the dress gathered and ruffled down from the brooch to the floor. Raven's dress fit her figure fantastically, as did Bumblebee's- who poked her head in and basically said it was time.

"Okay," Starfire breathed. "Okay."

"You look amazing Starfire," Bumblebee smiled.

"Thank you," she said genuinely, giving herself one last nervous look in the mirror.

"Just wait until you see Dick's face," Raven said, hooking her arm with Starfire's and leading her out into the hallway.

Galfore was waiting for her and his eyes lit up when he saw his little _bumgorf_.

"Little one, the sight of you pleases this old _K'norfka_."

"Oh Galfore," Starfire said, tears alighting in her eyes. She flew up and hugged him tightly.

"It is about time, is it not?" he teased. "The mood of this wedding is much happier than the last one."

Starfire laughed. "Oh yes, this is much better. I actually wish to marry my soon to be husband."

Galfore let her down. "Since I am officiating this wedding, I cannot walk you down the aisle. But your brother will do the honors."

Starfire smiled brilliantly at Ryand'r. "Yes, I would like that very much."

Ryand'r hugged her and held her hands. "This is a wonderful day for you Kori."

"I am so nervous!" she fluttered.

"You should not be. Nightwing is an exceptional man. I am happy to give away my sister to him."

"Oh Ry!" Starfire exclaimed, kissing him on the cheek. Ryand'r blushed and gave her another hug as Gar and Cyborg started down the hall toward them.

"Pretty much everyone is seated, just a few stragglers," Cyborg said. "The groom's already at the door. He's been waiting for about ten minutes already." He winked at Starfire.

Starfire flushed and couldn't contain her grin. "We should not keep him waiting any longer then."

Bruce, Selina, and Alfred came to wish Starfire well before the ceremony began.

"You look absolutely stunning my dear," Alfred said, giving Starfire a hug and a brief peck on the cheek. "Lovely."

"Oh Alfred!" Starfire cried, more tears coming to her eyes.

Bruce nodded at her and also gave her a little hug. "What Alfred said," he smiled.

"You're gorgeous, darling. I can't think of anyone better for Dick," Selina smiled, hugging Starfire tightly. The two had formed a close friendship during Starfire's stay in Gotham. Starfire found their first meeting in Jump to be quite humorous, as first impressions are not always so accurate. Catwoman had really settled into that fine world of gray, tending to help more than hinder when it came to the inner workings of Gotham's criminal dealings.

"Just to go over the process one more time, I will make my way to the hall. When the music begins, Bruce and Alfred will walk Dick up the aisle to the front of the room. Selina will be seated by the ushers. The wedding party will process like we practiced, and then the Bride," Galfore instructed. "I trust you all remember?"

They all nodded. Galfore hurried away to take his place up front to officiate and the wedding party followed behind.

"This is it, this is it," Starfire said, flapping her hand.

"You'll do fine," Raven reassured. The three members of Starfire's soon to be "in-laws" went around the corner and Starfire hung behind so Dick wouldn't catch a glimpse of her. She could hear the music starting as the doors to the Justice League's massive meeting hall were opened to let Dick, Bruce, and Alfred inside. Speedy and Aqualad sat Selina next.

Starfire put a hand on her stomach again and Ryand'r rubbed her arm. Her insides felt like they were filled with a sea of butterflies. Better the excited nervous flutter rather than the sinking feeling of dread and sorrow she felt at her last almost wedding.

Raven went behind Starfire and straightened her train before she had to walk in.

Since only a few official Tamaranian ambassadors and nobles were attending the wedding mostly human customs were being observed. Political Tamaranian weddings were rather dry and without fanfare, so Starfire was rather taken with the romantic human notion of a wedding. She breathed in and Ryand'r held her hand tightly as first Bumblebee and Cyborg processed in, then Raven and Beast Boy, the massive doors closing behind them. It was just Starfire and her brother.

"You will do well, sister," Ryand'r said, smiling. "I am so happy to be part of your day. And I am so happy you are marrying a man you love instead of a suitor."

"Yes, I am as well," Starfire said, bouncing on her toes. Ryand'r pulled her in for hug, parting as they heard the doors swinging open. Starfire's breath caught in her throat. She could see Dick standing down the aisle and all the faces in the rows of chairs turned to look at her. As the music swelled she and Ryand'r stepped into the room, her heart leaping in her chest as everyone stood for her. The clicks of cameras were going off, flashes of light, and she felt her mouth form a huge grin as she passed her friends and colleagues.

Once she was close enough her eyes locked with Dick's and the look on his face made her flutter. She was saddened he had to wear his mask as not everyone knew his secret identity, but she could tell he was blown away by her. His mouth was hanging slightly open and he was so awestruck he forgot to smile. Ryand'r reached the front of the aisle and Galfore stepped forward.

"Who gives away this woman?"

"I do," Ryand'r said. Dick stepped forward, now grinning like a dumb fool and Starfire echoed him. Ryand'r placed Starfire's hand in her husband to be's, hugged his sister one last time and thumped his chest with his fist at Dick in a "_Zal_" greeting. Dick signaled back and Ryand'r took his seat.

"We are here today to celebrate the marriage of _Zhala_ Koriand'r of Tamaran and Nightwing of Earth. May _X'hal_ shine her light upon this union and may the deity of Earth bless this marriage."

Galfore smiled at the two in front of him. Dick couldn't stop glancing at Starfire, who made a beautiful bride.

"It seems like only yesterday that I absolved Koriand'r's duty to the throne and her arranged betrothal. I am happy to see she has found a suitable partner on Earth. For one who dares to love so fiercely with all her spirit, it would have broken this old _K'norfka's_ heart to see her married for a treaty. Today we celebrate adoration and not diplomacy. As Grand Ruler I sanction this marriage of love and not of duty."

He turned to Dick. "I relied on you to take care of my _bumgorf _ while she was in exile from Tamaran. I have observed your ability to negotiate as an ambassador. I fought alongside you as a comrade and have witnessed your exemplary battle skills. I deem you fit to be a warrior prince."

Dick's eyebrows rose. He looked at Starfire with shock.

"You are marrying a princess, what did you think?" she giggled. "It is just a title. But once you have married me, you are a Prince of Tamaran."

"I just... I didn't realize I would have a title," he said, dumbfounded. "I thought, because I'm human..."

"Race does not matter to me," Galfore said. "I have found you worthy. Accept your place."

Dick nodded, just a little rattled. "Could've filled me in on that one," he hissed to Starfire.

"Shut up and marry me," she whispered back. The other Titans tried to keep the smirks off their faces and Alfred and Selina were grinning in the front row.

"Please, face each other," Galfore said, raising his hands. Starfire handed her bouquet to Raven and faced Dick. Raven bent down and rearranged Starfire's train before stepping back in line.

Dick held up his palms and Starfire placed her hands in his. They grinned shyly at each other, their actions and the ceremony feeling surreal and so completely out of the ordinary.

"Do you, Nightwing of Earth, take this woman to be your wife, do you promise to love her with all of your heart, be faithful to her always, fight alongside her as her husband, and care for her in her time of need until death do you part?"

"I do," he said, the smile gone and his face full of reverence.

"Do you, Princess Starfire of Tamaran, take this man to be your husband, do you promise to love him with all your heart, be faithful to him always, fight alongside him as his wife, and care for him in his time of need until death do you part?"

"I do," Starfire said, nodding at him.

"May I have the rings, please?" Galfore asked. Gar frantically patted down his pockets and Dick glared at him. Gar reached into his tux's inside pocket and produced the wedding bands with a teasing grin, then handed them to Galfore.

"Knew I should've let Vic take them," Dick muttered. Gar was such a ham. Raven rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Galfore handed Starfire's wedding band to Dick. Dick took Starfire's left hand and slid the ring on and held it, looking into her eyes and beaming at her, and repeated after Galfore.

"Take this ring, as a symbol of my eternal love and devotion to you."

Starfire took Dick's ring and slid it onto his hand, repeating the same phrase.

"As the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Dick swept Starfire to him and planted one on her like they hadn't kissed in weeks. The cheers echoed in the massive hall and Raven almost had to wipe away a tear. She was filled with her own happiness and the elation of her closest friends, and it all was a little overwhelming. Gar clapped Dick on the shoulder as the two parted.

"May I introduce the Prince and Princess of Tamaran," Galfore announced.

Starfire and Dick strolled joyfully down the aisle hand in hand as the rest of the wedding party followed.

Once outside in the hallway Dick swept her to him and planted another happy kiss on her before pulling away and giving her a look.

"Prince, huh?"

"Yes," she said, sheepish.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You have the tendency to do the over analyzing and I knew with all the other stresses of getting this wedding together you would make the bigger deal of it than it actually is," she hastily explained. "I was worried you would think it meant you had extra responsibilities concerning Tamaran and it is title mostly. No one expects you to have to take the throne or anything."

"I wouldn't have over analyzed," he said huffily.

"Dick," Starfire said, giving him the half lidded look.

"Okay okay, I probably would've flipped my lid and questioned the whole marriage," Dick teased.

"Silly," Starfire clucked at him as guests started lining up for the receiving line. Everyone filed past and gave hugs and kisses and well wishes.

The guests moved to the Watch Tower's control room for a cocktail hour while the bride and groom had their pictures taken by Jimmy Olsen, who was pleased as punch to see where Superman hung out when not saving the world and to meet all his friends.

Raven, Aqualad, and Speedy arranged all the tables and chairs in the meeting hall and set up the dance floor. After Dick and Starfire had their couple photos taken Raven joined in with the wedding party for more photos.

The cocktail party was just coming to an end as Dick and Starfire arrived and mingled for a bit. Dinner was about ready to be served so the whole group migrated to the meeting hall to sit. One of Lois Lane's good friends was a caterer and provided the food and bar services.

The room was beautiful, the lights dimmed and the flower and candle lit centerpieces matched the flowers in the girls' bouquets. The head table was also decorated with flowers, three vases placed along the length for the girls to put their bouquets in. It created a very romantic and intimate feel.

There was a lot of clinking of glasses during the dinner, making Dick and Starfire stand up and kiss. As everyone was mostly finishing their food Cyborg picked up the microphone. He stood up and cleared his throat, waiting for the din to settle down.

"First off, I want to thank everybody for coming and celebrating the wedding of two of my favorite people."

Starfire and Dick grinned.

"It took a long time getting here but we are all glad we are here today. I for one thought this day might never come, these two danced around each other for _years._ Dude fights monsters and villains and can't even handle a girl. I thought he'd never get the courage to ask her out!"

Everyone chucked while Dick mock pouted.

"But seriously, we could all see it. If it weren't for this little lady here, we might never have formed the Titans. And I saw there was something between these two right from the get-go. I'm sure most of you don't know this but Starfire here, at the time affectionately known as "crazy space alien chick" planted one on Robin the day we met. We later learned this is a Tamaranian's way to get to know the language, but I think he's been hooked on her ever since then. When she flew off the three of us were content to let it be, but Robin insisted we had to find her. I said it was because he just wanted another kiss. Turns out I was right!"

Everyone laughed.

"I just wanted to say I'm honored to be at their side, celebrating their wedding day. Nothing could make me happier than to see two people who deserve to be here and are perfect for each other. Thank you all for helpin' us party."

Everyone clapped and Cyborg passed the microphone to Raven. Her hands were shaking a little, as Raven really didn't like to be the center of attention but she knew she owed Starfire a maid of honor speech.

"Thank you all for coming, as Cyborg said," Raven mumbled into the mic. Starfire smiled and placed her hand on Raven's back. Raven smiled shyly down at her and raised her voice a little louder.

"Being the only other female member of the Titans living in the tower, it was inevitable that Starfire and I would form a bond, despite how different we are. At first I thought she was an airhead and impossibly girlish and I wanted nothing to do with her or anyone else. I later discovered that Starfire is one of the most intelligent and compassionate people I have ever encountered. Once I opened myself up to friendship we established a very deep one. And as her best girl friend, I heard all about her efforts to get Robin's attention, lovingly referred to as 'boy blunder' during girl talk."

Dick shook his head as Starfire giggled.

"It was very hard for me to take a back seat, knowing exactly how they felt about each other. My powers don't give me the right to barge into anyone else's love life, but I did my best to reassure Starfire all along the way. I guess we all have this one to thank-" Raven indicated Bumblebee sitting by her other side, "for the reason Starfire and Nightwing finally saw the light." Bumblebee smiled and nodded, pointing to herself and taking full credit for her prank.

"But, we all know that had events not gone the way they did, I wouldn't have let these two grow apart without at least giving a real relationship a try. I can only take so many years of feeling two people not so secretly pine over each other before doing something about it."

Starfire laughed and hugged Raven around the hips from her chair.

"I'm happy they found each other and I'm happy to be Starfire's maid of honor and to be a part of such a special day. Thank you."

Raven sat down as the guests clapped again. Dinner was finished and cleared and Dick and Starfire had the opportunity to mingle some more as the DJ set up for the dance.

Dick and Starfire were called to the floor and partook in their first dance. Afterward Galfore and Starfire took the floor for a k'norfka/bumgorf dance, and Dick shyly danced with Selena in a sort of mother/son homage. Selena had really grown close to the Bat Family while Dick and Starfire were in Gotham, and all her teasing had really been a cover for how much she cared about them. She still liked shiny things and enjoyed the cat and mouse game she played with Bruce, but for the most part she felt like she belonged here more than anywhere else. When Dick, red faced, asked if she would dance with him for the mother/son dance, she was secretly very touched.

After the set dances were done, the DJ began playing classic dance songs to get everyone out on the floor. Starfire loved to dance and people followed suit. Dick, Gar, Cyborg, and Wally headed to the bar on the side to get drinks. The dance was the most fun part of a wedding reception and superheroes really knew how to let loose.

Eventually after a few hours it was time for the grand march. The bridesmaids and groomsmen had fun trapping the happy couple under their arms and making them kiss. Wally pulled Argent, Kole, and Aqualad onto the dance floor to make the chain longer so Dick and Starfire had to kiss more times.

The dancing continued into the night after that and close to midnight it started to wind down.

Raven didn't dance much and was content to watch Gar, fourth or fifth? drink in hand, sloppily spill it all over the place while he grooved to the music. She preferred to sit at a more secluded table and nursed a glass of soda. She was lost in thought when she was startled out of them.

"Rae? Hey, whatcha doin'?"

"Sitting. Thinking."

"Thinkin' about what?" Gar asked, flopping into the seat next to her.

"Oh, the future," she responded.

"The future? Kay, I suppose that happens at weddings," he grinned. "Just hope I'm still in yours."

"Yes... there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she said, nervously fingering the condensation on the side of her glass.

Gar frowned at her tone. "Rae?"

"There's someone else."

The cheer in his face drained and his mouth dropped open. "What?" he said weakly. "Rae... how could you? After all we've been through; I know we've waited on taking our relationship further but I always thought... how...this is a joke, right?"

He slumped back in his chair in shock.

She patted his shoulder. "Remember about a month ago when we had an alert and I missed taking my pill?"

"Yeeahh..."

She smiled at him. He processed this, then his ears perked and his eyes lit up. "You're... you're..." he looked at her belly. "Oh my God Rae!"

She laughed as he leaped up and tackled her.

"Surprise."

"Holy wow... yeah it is a surprise. But it's good right?"

"Completely unexpected, but yes, it's good."

"When did you find out?"

"Last night. You know how I haven't been feeling well and how tired I've been and everything's so sore... I had suspicions and turns out I was right."

"This is so great Rae, I can't even..."

"Don't say anything though, okay? We don't want to steal Dick and Star's thunder on their wedding night."

"Lips are sealed," Gar said giddily.

"Sure?" she said, arching an eyebrow. "No blabbing it out for the world to hear. It's still way too early."

He bounced around.

"Totally not conspicuous at all," Raven said, smiling and shaking her head.

Starfire giggled. She had been happy and giggling for most of the the night, but this was a different giggle.

"What?" Dick asked, shifting his hands on her hips.

Starfire slid her hands around his neck a little tighter and whispered up next to his ear.

"Raven is pregnant."

He straightened in shock and leaned back to look at her. "Nooo, what?! How do you know? Did she tell you?"

She shook her head no. "She has not told me anything. But she has not had any alcohol tonight."

"So? Raven's not a big drinker."

"She did not even have one glass of champagne at the toast."

"Oh..." Dick said, musing about that.

"She has been rubbing her stomach all night. And Gar looks quite joyful, he is hopping up and down." She nodded toward the couple.

Dick looked over. "Oh yeah, wow. He's got the 'I'm gonna be a daddy' look, doesn't he?"

Starfire nodded and floated up, hugging him gleefully.

"You always did have amazing intuition. We're going to have to pull her from active duty then."

"You know," Starfire conspired, "I always thought Raven and I would get pregnant at the same time, so we could raise our children together."

"Oh?" Dick grinned, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded.

"But, if we did that right now, it would cause a huge scandal for Dick and Kori," he pointed out.

She pouted. "True."

"We'd have to wait... well, we don't even know if we can get pregnant, or how long you'll carry the baby. Human babies need nine months to develop."

"But this baby would be half Tamaranian," she said. "It is possible the baby would be okay, especially when some human babies are born premature and still survive."

"Well, yeah true. But those babies can also have a host of problems from being born premature. And, if you get pregnant now the media will be all over the fact we conceived before we got married," he sighed. "Especially when you carry two months shorter than a human does."

She looked unhappy for the first time that night. "I understand, I was just bringing up the subject so we can talk about it later."

"Dick and Kori could rush off and elope," Dick said, smiling down at her. "Who wants some fancy schmancy wedding with all the snooty high society types drolling around anyway?"

Starfire was taken aback. "You would actually elope?"

"Everyone that I truly care about is already at this wedding," Dick said. "Alfred and Bruce are here, Selina, Babs, Lucius Fox even from work, Galfore and Ryand'r, all our superhero friends. Who else could we possibly want? Dick and Kori's wedding would be for all the people we actually kinda dislike. It'd be a complete show. We're already married," he said firmly. "And all our good friends were here to see it. Let's elope."

"That sounds so romantic," Starfire sighed, leaning against him.

And that's exactly what they did. A week later Dick Grayson and Kori Anders dropped all their engagements and eloped in Las Vegas in a deliciously tacky little wedding chapel, causing a huge ruckus amongst the tabloid media and various designers and venues, all wanting a piece of such a huge celebrity wedding and the exposure that would come with it. Dick and Kori couldn't be happier with their decision, immediately jetting off to Fiji for a three week honeymoon that was filled with relaxation, drinks, sandy beaches, and attempted baby making.

However, when they came back to real life, settling down in Titans Tower after years of being absent Starfire was disappointed with a negative test.

And continued to be disappointed with more negative tests every month, while Raven's belly continued to swell. She was extremely happy to be an aunt but her own positive test eluded her.

Dick and Starfire had an appointment or two with Dr. Midnite but the reason for their apparent infertility was still undetermined. They hadn't yet resorted to in vitro fertilization, but one night a tearful Starfire broke down and lamented that trying naturally may not work, no matter how compatible their biological systems seemed to be. It was her worst fears coming true. Dick comforted her the best he could and made her agree they would try for one more year before resorting to other methods.

Raven and Gar's little boy was just shy of turning two when Starfire _finally_ saw double pink lines on a regular Tuesday morning. With shaking hands, tears and a huge grin on her face she shoved the test in Dick's face and they exchanged a joyful hug. They immediately placed a call to Dr. Midnite and set up an appointment.

Due to the nature of the hybrid the pregnancy was deemed high risk but everything seemed to progress on schedule. They figured Starfire would gestate as long as her people normally did, seven months, but were concerned that the baby's half human heritage would delay proper development. Under the supervision of many ultrasounds their baby girl seemed to grow just fine, and sure enough little Mar'i Grayson made her debut after a Tamaranian baby would be considered full term. She was small, just barely tipping the scale to six pounds, but she was perfect in the eyes of her parents.

Life went on, alerts and crisis came and went. Gar and Raven finally had an intimate wedding ceremony on Azarath and shortly thereafter learned they were pregnant with twins. Cyborg and Bumblebee were engaged soon after, caught up in all the baby and wedding spirit, picking a date for their big day a year and a half out.

Dick and Starfire were able to give Mar'i a little brother.

It was another Tuesday night when Dick was in the nursery having just gotten his five month old son to sleep. The baby currently had a firm grip on his daddy's finger, and Dick didn't seem to mind one bit as he watched his little boy's breaths rise and fall. As the baby shifted and rolled he almost pulled Dick right into the crib.

"_Whoa!_" Dick hissed as quietly as he could, catching himself on the railing. He heard a quiet giggle behind him.

He tried in vain to disengage his finger, peering over his shoulder. Starfire happened to pass the door at just the right time.

"Troubles?" she said, a wide grin on her face.

"He won't let go!" Dick whispered. "I finally got him to sleep and he won't let go and since he's got your crazy Tamaranian strength already I kinda need some help here!"

Starfire tried to stifle her giggles as she came up beside her husband and gently removed the baby's grip from Dick's now throbbing finger. He shook out his hand.

Starfire smiled and rubbed her little boy's cheek, then twirled his soft little tufts of black hair.

"Both of them have hair like yours. Your human gene must be dominant over my Tamaranian red genes. Curious, since the red gene is very dominant in my people."

"But they both have your eyes," he murmured.

"I believe that is linked to their powers," she said. "They possess the green energy just like me."

"Either way they're both beautiful," Dick grinned, pulling her into an embrace.

"They are adorable," Starfire agreed, leaning in for a kiss, which was broken when they heard sniffling and the patter of little feet at the door.

Starfire turned her head to the sound as Dick kissed her neck. "Guess that was over before it started huh?" he said playfully.

"Oh, worry not love, at some point they will all be in bed and asleep," Starfire said, patting his chest.

"You handle the munchkin? I put the baby down," he bargained.

"Dustin? What is the matter dear?" Starfire asked.

He rubbed his eye with one hand and clutched his blanket in the other. "Auntie Starfire? I miss Mommy and Daddy," he said pitifully.

"Oh, come here," Starfire soothed, gathering him up into her arms and settling him onto her hip as Dick kissed her cheek and scooted out. "Mommy and Daddy are visiting Grandma in Azarath. They will be home tomorrow and I am sure they miss you too."

"Why couldn't I go with them?" Dustin asked, rubbing his eyes some more and yawning.

"Your mommy does not want to take you through the portal until you are older. Now, are your brother and sister awake too, or is it just you who will get a story?"

"Just me, the rest of them and Mar'i are still 'sleep," Dustin said, another wide mouth yawn.

"Which story would you like?"

"Where the Wild Things Are peeease," Dustin requested.

"Appropriate," Starfire laughed.

"I like it cause Daddy can turn into my favorite one," Dustin said seriously.

"Well, I cannot change into a Wild Thing for you but I will do my best to read it in a Wild Thing voice," Starfire promised, selecting said book and settling into the rocking chair.

Dick peeked in about ten minutes later, smiling as Starfire finished up the book with a sleeping toddler in her lap. She shifted little Dustin into her arms and together they went down the hall where she placed Dustin into the bed with his sister. Mar'i slept opposite, sprawled out with her feet on the pillow and her black hair cascading down over the side of the bed. Gar and Raven's oldest was curled up on a cot.

"What will we do when Bumblebee finally has one on the way?" Starfire questioned with a smile, listening to all the soft little sighs as she leaned against the door frame.

"Boot some of them to the basement," Dick joked.

"You are heartless," Starfire teased back.

"Oh no, I have a heart," Dick said, pulling her away from the door. "I have other parts too. Parts that fit with your parts. Speaking of sex, let's try for number three."

"Oh _X'hal_, no more pregnancies right now," Starfire moaned. "I need my body to myself for the while."

"Well fine. Just share it with me then."

"That I can do," she said, then gave him a calculating look. "Do you like getting me pregnant?"

Dick looked sheepish. "What do you mean?"

"Does it make you feel powerful? Like you are 'the man' and you are the fertile? Your boys can do the swimming?"

"Maaaaybe... kinda."

"Silly," she clucked at him, but then she saddened. "We went through so much trouble to get the two of them. I do not know if we would be viable for a third."

"I'm happy Star. I was kidding, I just want sex."

She giggled. "Then let us-"

"Moooooommmy..."

"Damn," Dick said, peeking back into the room. "Mar'i, it's just a dream, go back to sleep."

He almost snorted when she turned over and did exactly that.

"Okay, I'd say we have a good twenty minute window let's go go go," he urged.

"Hasty are we?"

"An opportunist," he said. "Our bed, now. Panties off... probably don't have time for the bra."

"So romantic."

"This is our life now, Star. You wanted babies."

"So did you!"

"I know, I know." He peeked one last time to make sure they were all still down for the count. "And you know what?"

"What?" she said, already attempting to take her shirt off as they headed for their room.

He helped wrangle the shirt over her head and pushed her against their bed with a kiss.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Okay guys... well this is it.

First of all, I want to thank each and every one of you who reviewed, who added this to their favorites or alerts, who kept coming back for more even through all my sporadic updates over the years. I'm sorry I didn't always have the time to reply to every review but I can assure you all I appreciated every single one and it's been a journey people.

I apologize how long this epilogue has taken to get posted and I appreciate everyone for waiting patiently. This year I haven't really been focused on the story, but I think I sort of have a valid excuse. I'm happy to say I'm expecting my first baby in December. I've been dealing with all the crazy ups and downs of pregnancy and my husband and I have been trying to prepare our house and our lives for the huge life change coming up. Between the pregnancy brain and all the distractions it was really hard to focus on this! Kry can attest, I've totally become like an internet hermit this pregnancy, she's barely gotten an email from me in a week and I'm not really sure why I've gone into hiding so much. Either way I'm glad my originally 'meant to be a little BBRae multi-chapter turned into monster novel' is finally done and I can now focus on my family. I don't want to disappear completely, I would really like to work on Boy Flounder after this, as little drabbles are easy to write and keep me in the game. So we'll see.

Special thanks to Kryalla Orchid and all the help and support she's given me over the years. I think this might've collected dust and joined the pile of unfinished stories on my profile if it weren't for her and the continued inspiration and love of all things Titan.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone, seriously, for supporting me and giving this story the attention it has gotten over the years. I'm truly humbled and I love all you guys. Thank you.

Kater


End file.
